La Suma de las Partes
by BlazeVein
Summary: TRADUCCION-AU. (autor:holdmybeer) Por su ahijado, Harry Potter se convertiría en un Señor Oscuro. Por Teddy Lupin, derribaría el Ministerio o moriría en el intento. Debería haber sabido que Hermione y Ron no dejarian que lo hiciera solo. (Cambia epílogo final libros) **TERMINADO**
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor:** No hay ataques a personajes, y no hay ninguna pareja obvia más allá de unas cuantas referencias de fondo para establecer algo. El canon se desvía a partir del final del último libro, así que no concuerda con el epílogo. He intentado extraer la mayor parte de referencias desde el _Harry Potter Lexicon_ , pero mantuve un poco del fanon, principalmente la idea de barreras mágicas y un par de hechizos. Hay unos pocos hechizos que inventé yo, junto con varias fechas de nacimiento que no fueron entregadas en el canon. Si he metido la pata en alguna parte, me disculpo de antemano. Hay unos cuantos OC de soporte para representar el mundo mágico, pero ninguno que aparezca con frecuencia. He seguido el canon de _Pottermore_ en que los padres de James Potter fueron Fleamont y Euphemia, pero no mantuve el resto. Como en el canon, la historia esta escrita limitándose a la tercera persona, solamente con el punto de vista de Harry (con la excepción del epílogo). Esto incluye sus despistes y conclusiones erradas.

La historia se encuentra terminada y cercana a las 133k palabras. Posteada aquí y en AO3 (ambas bajo el seudónimo holdmybeer).

La clasificación es para temas adultos (es decir asesinatos y referencias a crímenes de mortífagos, y entre otras cosas violación), pero no hay violencia gráfica ni sexo. Harry es un Señor Oscuro en nombre más que en acciones, cuando menos en sus inicios, pero perturba un nido de avispones y tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Contiene una pocas, muy pocas, citas del canon. Principalmente trocitos de diálogos de Voldemort. Cuando aparezcan, será en itálica, y deberían notarse claramente de acuerdo al contexto.

Y, como nota final, en forma deliberada no escribí el Juramento Inquebrantable. Mi fraseología legal no se siente a la par del desafío.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 _Título Original: "The Sum of Their Parts"_

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 _Traducido con permiso del autor por BlazeVein._

 **~~oOo~~**

 **((1))**

Harry podría señalar el momento exacto en que el Ministerio fue demasiado lejos.

Él podía vivir con el acoso y las no-tan-calladas expectativas de que él se convertiría en un títere del Ministerio o en una pieza viviente de la propaganda de los Aurores. Él podría vivir con las demandas apenas escondidas de que él y Ron y Hermione debían regresar a Hogwarts para cursar un séptimo año apropiado y demostrarles a todos que todo estaba bien, de nuevo en paz y prosperidad. Inclusive él podría vivir con los periodistas siguiéndolo, con los fans y los enemigos, y la gente demandando por qué no había terminado con eso más rápido, terminado mucho más pronto, terminado antes de que sus seres queridos murieran, o que sus negocios se incendiaran, o que alguien los emplazara bajo el Cruciatus, o cualquier cosa que los hiciera decidirse a que ser serviles con Voldemort no se encontraba después de todo dentro de sus mejores intereses.

El momento en que el Ministerio volcó su atención hacia los licántropos y los vampiros y los gigantes (porque ellos eran Oscuros y *obviamente* partidarios de Voldemort), Harry supo que no podía permitírsele que continuara.

Harry no sabía si Teddy Lupin era un hombre lobo, y no le importaba un pepino. Remus Lupin habría tenido sus debilidades, pero había sido un buen hombre, y Harry haría cualquier cosa con su ahora considerable poder para mantener a lo último que quedaba de su familia a salvo.

El Ministerio tendría que ser detenido. Ni siquiera El-Hombre-Que-Venció contaba con el poder de hacer eso, pero Harry nunca había permitido que una cosa mínima como esa se interpusiera en su camino.

Fue esa mañana a inicios de septiembre en Grimmauld Place, cuando Harry se puso de pie en silencio, hizo a un lado la publicación ofensiva del _Profeta Diario_ , y dejó la cocina para hacer estallar en pedazos una docena de estatuas conjuradas, cuando él se dio cuenta que Voldemort había ganado después de todo.

Harry Potter no podía cambiar el mundo mágico. Dumbledore no podía cambiar el mundo mágico. Ni siquiera el maldito Lucius Malfoy en su mejor momento político apenas podía evitar que el Ministro y el Wizengamot hicieran algo estúpido en el momento que les diera la espalda. Voldemort sólo logró quedar a cargo debido a la maldita incompetencia y cobardía por parte de sus oponentes, y no por algo que Malfoy hubiera hecho.

« **No hay bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo.** »(1)

Ya no había fragmento de Voldemort que le ofreciera traer a sus padres de vuelta. No eran necesarios. Harry tenía un ahijado que proteger, y había visto demasiadas buenas personas morir para permitir que se aprobara ese tipo de idiotez racista.

El mayor factor para el cambio en el mundo mágico europeo en sesenta años había sido un Señor Oscuro.

Malos cambios, cierto, pero habían sido cambios, lo que era más de lo que había visto que nadie más consiguiera.

No Dumbledore. No Malfoy. No una fila de Ministros de Magia incompetentes.

Voldemort. Grindelwald.

Si eso mantendría a salvo a Teddy Lupin, entonces Harry con mucho gusto sumaría Potter a esa lista.

Hermione lo supo el momento en que lo vio. Después de su año viviendo juntos como fugitivos, él no pensaba que fuera capaz de nuevo de guardar un secreto de ella; Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien para eso.

Apenas hubo puesto pie en la sala de Grimmauld Place, con Ron detrás de ella, cuando frunció el ceño en su forma tan propia de Hermione y luego suspiró. No fueron las estatuas destruidas, ya que él las había desvanecido de nuevo, aunque no apostaría que de alguna manera también supiera acerca de estas.

Las defensas de privacidad que fluyeron de su varita eran instintivos para todos ellos esos días, y Ron ni siquiera parpadeó. Otro año como máximo y Hermione sería capaz de conjurarlas sin hablar, al igual que Harry había convertido en un arte la barrera silenciosa reforzada sobre la pintura de Walburga Black.

―¿El _Profeta_? ―preguntó ella.

―El _Profeta_ , el Wizengamot, en realidad, todo el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña ―replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Té? Acabo de hacer una tetera.

Hermione frunció de nuevo la frente, pero permitió el cambio de tema―. Sí, por favor. Sin embargo no pienses que te vas a librar sin dar una explicación.

―Nunca ―concordó Harry con afecto. Un hechizo bien practicado y un movimiento de su varita enviaron tetera, tazas, y platillos junto con un paquete de galletas flotando por el aire en un desfile desde abajo en la cocina, subiendo las escaleras hasta la mesa pequeña. Todavía se sentía como una indulgencia el ser capaz de utilizar abiertamente la magia y para algo tan trivial―. ¿Ron?

―Como no creerías ―Ron se dejó caer desgarbadamente sobre el viejo diván con la naturalidad de alguien que ha hecho suyo antes un lugar incontables veces―. He estado ayudando a papá con La Madriguera toda la mañana. Mamá. . .

Su voz se apagó. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba una explicación. Molly Weasley no había tomado bien la muerte de su hijo, y George casi se había retirado del resto del mundo.

―Si puedo ser de ayuda ...―ofreció Harry en voz baja.

Ron meneó la cabeza―. Eso quisiera ―recogió una taza de la fila oscilante y se la quedó mirando por un momento―. Es agradable contar con este lugar. Todavía tengo mordeduras de Doxy de esa caja de tapices en el ático, pero es un lugar donde . . . que no es mi casa, ¿sabes? No tengo que preocuparme aquí por decir algo estúpido. Imagino que se pondrá mejor en casa con el tiempo, pero...

Harry probablemente no lo entendía tan bien como debiera, pero podía igual sentir empatia.

―Aquí cuentas con un lugar, amigo. Tan seguido y por el tiempo que quieras quedarte. Yo todavía no he podido acostumbrarme al silencio cuando estoy solo ―le dio una mirada a Hermione―. Y eso va para los dos. Si La Madriguera se vuelve demasiado.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa cansada. Hermione se estiró y le dio un apretoncito en la mano en gratitud silenciosa.

Quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Harry tomó la tetera y una taza de la fila oscilante de utensilios de cocina y procedió a servir té a Hermione. Ron recogió un plato y las galletas, y los siguientes minutos se llenaron con el sonido de porcelana contra porcelana, té siendo servido, y el rasguido del papel que envolvía las galletas.

Harry para entonces lo consideraba un ritual. Tenía la hora ya calculada, y normalmente tenía el agua hirviendo para cuando sus amigos llegaban desde la Madriguera.

Los dos se veían tan cansados como Harry se sentía por esos días. Todos los Weasley estaba lidiando con la pérdida de Fred, y si bien Hermione había elegido dejar a sus padres en Australia, los dos sabían que la decisión aún la mantenía despierta algunas noches.

 _«Ellos son felices ―había dicho ella cuando regresó tal como había partido: sola―. Nunca antes lo fueron. Yo no puedo... yo ahora soy una Bruja. Ellos nunca se sintieron cómodos conmigo. No puedo arrebatarles a ellos de nuevo esa felicidad.»_

Y quizás no podía, quizás era la decisión correcta, pero su fatiga todavía era visible, y Harry no conseguía recordar la última vez que alguno de ellos fuera verdaderamente feliz.

Neville se encontraba ahora en Hogwarts, con el castillo restaurado en su mayor parte y preparado para los estudiantes. Al igual que Ginny, y Luna, y la mayoría de los otros. Harry esperaba que ellos estuvieran manejándolo mejor que él.

El silencio se extendió.

Por fin, Hermione bajó su taza.

―Estás a punto de hacer algo increíblemente insensato ―ella le dijo sin rodeos―. Conozco esa expresión. Habla.

―La única fuente real de cambios en el mundo mágico en el último siglo han sido dos Señores Oscuros. Malos cambios ―añadió Harry antes de que Hermione lo hiciera―, pero fueron cambios.

―¡Cambios horribles, Harry! ―estalló Hermione con enojo―. ¡Grindelwald fue directamente responsable de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Voldemort hubiera continuado donde él lo dejó, ya había comenzado con los campos de exterminio!

Harry inhaló aire lentamente―. Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. Ellos fueron los bastardos más viles y malévolos en siglos, pero no todos los Señores Oscuros lo fueron. El Ministerio en forma rutinaria cataloga a cualquiera que vaya en contra suya como Oscuro. La Historia se encuentra escrita por los vencedores. Herwald el Traicionero fue un Señor Oscuro nacido-de-muggles que se dice trajo el conocimiento de la creación de Inferi a Gran Bretaña, pero la biblioteca de los Black tiene libros cincuenta años más viejos que él que mencionan el proceso en repugnante detalle. Su causa fue los derechos igualitarios para los nacidos de muggles. Eso es todo. Él falló, fue juzgado y ejecutado por alta traición, y los derechos de los nacidos de muggles retrocedieron un siglo.

―Uno pensaría que "Señor Oscuro" hubiera sido suficiente sin todo ese asunto de alta traición ―murmuró Ron―. No era mucho Señor Oscuro sin embargo luchando por los derechos de los nacidos de muggles, ¿no es así?

Hermione lucía un poco pálida―. El castigo tradicional para un hombre convicto por alta traición era ser colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado. "Señor Oscuro" significaba que ellos podían primero desprenderlo de su magia. Existen ... ilustraciones. Yo también leí ese libro, Harry.

Ron se veía un poco asqueado. Harry no lo culpaba.

Hermione enderezó los hombros y le dio una mirada afilada a Harry―. La mayoría de ellos fueron malvados. Les llaman Señores Oscuros por una razón.

―Pero no todos ―discutió Harry―. Si él hubiera tenido éxito, probablemente ahora lo conoceríamos como un héroe a la par con Dumbledore. Él fracasó, y la historia fue escrita por alguien más. Si Voldemort hubiese ganado, hubiera hecho que Dumbledore fuera el malo... oh, cierto, probablemente no hubiera podido hacer que lo llamaran un Señor Oscuro, pero definitivamente lo hubiera convertido en un enemigo de todo lo mágico en cada libro de historia que saliera. Por trabajar en contra de los pobres, inocentes y honrados sangre puras, alentando que los sangre sucia corrientes robaran la magia de sus superiores ofreciéndoles una educación...

―¡Eso no fue lo que sucedió! ―siseó Hermione.

―¿Quién lo recordaría después de treinta años de adoctrinamiento de Voldemort? ―espetó Harry en respuesta―. Eso hubiera sido lo que Malfoy y cualquier otro Director mortífago en Hogwarts hubiera hecho, y tu lo sabes.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon en una mirada rabiosa―. ¿Así que ahora Grindelwald es una pobre víctima incomprendida de la propaganda política?

―No. Grindelwald fue un aspirante a dictador con delirios de dominación mundial, pero si eso es lo que conllevará el mantener a Teddy a salvo, entonces el maldito mundo mágico lo tiene bien merecido.

―¡Tu no puedes apoderarte sencillamente del mundo mágico!

―¡Bueno, tampoco puedo permitir que sigan de este modo! Mira ese condenado proyecto de ley acerca de los hombres lobos. ¿Y que pasaría si conseguimos ganar una excepción para Teddy? ¿Quién sería su próximo blanco? ¿Hagrid por ser mitad gigante? ¿Fleur por ser parte Veela? Ah, ya sé, ¡el profesor Flitwick por tener un tataratatarabuelo goblin!

―¿Y que sucederá cuando el mundo mágico se oponga? ¿Vas a amenazar al _Profeta_ y al _Quibbler_? ¿Vas a cazar a los disidentes para que "cambien su parecer"? ¿Quién va a evitar que te conviertas en otro Tom Riddle?

Ron, quien apenas había conseguido seguir esta discusión fragmentada, metió un―. ¡La puta madre! ―y fue testamento al estado mental de Hermione que ella no lo reprendió.

Bajo los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos, Harry sintió que su rabia se desvanecía tan rápido como había llegado―. Las dos únicas personas que han estado ahí a pesar de todo ―dijo con mucha suavidad.

El silencio fue pesado y espeso con la tensión. Ni Harry ni Ron se atrevieron a hablar y hasta la actitud furibunda de Hermione disminuyó levemente.

―¿Y tu escucharías?

Ella no estaba convencida, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Harry también reconocía esa expresión. Era de legítima preocupación. Tom Riddle al final se encontraba tremendamente demente, y Grindelwald ayudó a gatillar una Guerra Mundial, pero los dos en cierto punto creyeron estar haciendo lo correcto. La magia oscura era adictiva, y el poder era aun peor.

―Yo haré un Juramento Inquebrantable. Juraré parar en el momento que digas que me he pasado de la raya.

Hermione se quedó paralizada por un momento. Ron solamente se les quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a los dos mientras esta discusión inarticulada se tornaba seria a morir, pero Harry solamente tenía ojos para la reacción de Hermione. Era a ella a quien él necesitaba convencer, ella era la única quien podía verlo ganando o fallando antes de siquiera intentarlo, y si era un Juramento lo que se necesitaba para tenerla a bordo con este plan, entonces él lo ofrecería con mucho gusto.

―Llevará un tiempo el escribirlo ―dijo ella por fin. No era todavía una aceptación sino una disposición a considerarlo.

―Por lo menos cuatro pies de pergamino, probablemente, para cubrir todos los resquicios posibles ―concordó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

―Voy a necesitar la biblioteca Black.

―Lo que quieras ―prometió Harry.

―¿Hermione? ―Ron frunció el ceño, y Hermione suspiró, un poco cansada, pero en mayor parte con resignación.

―Al parecer vamos a fabricar a un Señor Oscuro.

Ron no estaba convencido. Hermione, a pesar de su consentimiento, todavía tenía el ceño arrugado. Harry se lo esperaba. Ambos también conocían por experiencia que Harry era tan terco como una mula y casi imposible de disuadir de cualquier curso de acción en que estuviera decidido. Se trataba, lo sabía con una sensación pesada de culpabilidad, sólo de ganar por cansancio. Ellos lo seguirían, como siempre lo era con ellos tres, a pesar de discusiones y rabia y todo lo demás, y un día probablemente eso conseguiría matarlos.

Su idea era estúpida, peligrosa, y los metería en montones de problemas en el mejor de los casos y los mataría en el peor, ¿pero como sería eso diferente del resto de lo que habían pasado desde que comenzaran en Hogwarts?

Hermione no había apreciado este argumento.

―En Hogwarts no tuvimos una opción ―discutió ella―. ¡Estábamos peleando contra Voldemort!

―Y ahora estamos luchando contra el tipo de sociedad que creó a Voldemort en primer lugar ―concordó Harry―. Dime que estas feliz con como se han conducido los juicios de los mortífagos. Dime que parece que no seguirán cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Hermione no contestó. Ron tan sólo suspiró.

―Papá dice que ellos no pueden ir detrás de todos. Eso destriparía al Ministerio. Hay un montón de personas que no fueron mortífagos, pero que les siguieron la corriente para conservar sus empleos o proteger a sus familias ―se escuchó su enojo y amargura, nada como el Ron que Harry conociera por siete años, pero ellos lo comprendían―. Nosotros luchamos y sangramos y morimos, para que ellos pudieran mantener sus cabezas gachas por unos pocos meses y continuaran como sin nada hubiera cambiado; tal como lo hubieran hecho si Voldemort hubiera ganado. Malditos Slytherin.

―Slytherin tenía ambición ―discrepó Harry―. Estos son como Colagusano. Cobardes sin carácter que acuden al mayor matón del parque de juegos en busca de protección, sin importarles que deban besarle la túnica a un loco o matar a unos cuantos nacidos de muggles en el camino.

―Tu intercediste por Narcissa Malfoy ―dijo Hermione despacio―. Y también por Draco y Lucius, aunque fuera con renuencia.

Harry guardó silencio un momento―. Yo pagué mi deuda de vida ―no era del todo que estuviera de acuerdo. Ni tampoco en desacuerdo―. Ella le mintió a Voldemort en mi favor. Lo hizo con el deseo de mantener a su hijo a salvo, pero aun así le mintió a Voldemort y me salvó la vida al hacerlo. El Horcrux ya no estaba. Yo no hubiera sobrevivido otra Maldición Asesina.

―Por lo menos eso le costó a Malfoy un montón de oro ―masculló Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca―. Lo tendrán de vuelta bastante pronto, incluso con las multas. Pero los demorará por un rato.

―¡La puta madre!

―¡Ron!

―¡Es verdad! ―Ron se puso en pie para pasearse, lleno de rabia y energía incontrolable―. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a creer en esa excusa del Imperius dos veces, pero Malfoy consiguió igual librarse de ello porque inventó una historia triste sobre la familia, y Harry se vio forzado a apoyarlo, y luego le arrojó oro al Wizengamot hasta que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Un montón de mortífagos consiguió escapar completamente, y ni siquiera conocemos quienes eran la mitad de las fuerzas de Voldemort. ¡La mayoría de ellos probablemente ni siquiera estaban marcados!

Un año antes, Hermione les hubiera recordado que eso era mejor que dejar que inocentes fueran enviados a Azkaban, esto hubiera traído memorias dolorosas de Sirius, y todos habrían terminado gritándose unos a otros.

Estos días ellos eran más sabios, todos ellos. Conocían que tópicos evitar, conocían cuando algo no valía la pena, y lo más importante, quizás, todos sabían que los otros también lo sabían.

―Lucius Malfoy intentó matarnos, a todos nosotros, en uno u otro momento. A Ginny y a mi en nuestro segundo año, a todos nosotros cuando irrumpimos en el Ministerio, y eso ni siquiera tomando en cuanta cuando empezó en verdad la guerra. Y él va a caminar en libertad y mantendrá un perfil bajo por unos meses, y después comenzará todo de nuevo. Sólo porque el mundo mágico quiere que todo esto termine de una vez y no quiere abrir viejas heridas ―y si Harry sonaba un pelin amargado, personalmente sentía que tenía plenas razones para ello―. Desafortunadamente, él es demasiado inteligente para dejarse atrapar de nuevo así. Probablemente se haya librado de todo lo incriminador que tuviera. Buena suerte en el futuro tratando de culparlo por algo.

―¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que el hurón nos deba algo a nosotros por salvar su trasero patético del Fuego Demoníaco?

Harry resopló―. Ya quisiera.

―Si, eso fue lo que pensé ―dijo Ron deprimido―. Pero hubiese sido excelente.

Hermione tan sólo suspiró y Ron y Harry la miraron, su discusión olvidada―. El que los juicios de los mortífagos parezcan injustos no es una razón valida para volverse un Señor Oscuro intentando arreglarlo.

―No ―Harry estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero si eso puede evitar que estemos combatiendo a otro Voldemort dentro de quince años, entonces es bastante bueno para mi.

Hermione no lo aprobó. Harry estaba acostumbrado a eso para ahora.

~oOo~

―No habrá marcha atrás ―intentó Hermione de nuevo, algunos días más tarde―. Un Señor Oscuro no puede simplemente cambiar de parecer y decidir retirarse en paz. Siempre serás un blanco.

―Ya lo sé ―Harry estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero además soy el _Hombre-Que-Venció_ y el _Aniquilador de Voldemort_. Nunca se me permitiría retirarme en paz de todos modos. El Ministerio me quiere como un Auror domesticado, y cualquier mago pretendiente a Oscuro por ahí vendrá por mí para hacerse de un nombre.

―No ha existido un Señor Oscuro en toda la historia conocida que haya muerto de viejo.

Harry frunció el ceño―. ¿No está ese … Arsenic? Ese ruso de hace un par de siglos atrás.

―El Señor Oscuro Arsenij se pudrió en una prisión en Rusia por veintiséis años antes de morir ―siseó Hermione―. ¡Eso no es morirse de viejo!

―Técnicamente Grindelwald casi murió de edad avanzada ―señaló Harry―. Él tenía como ciento quince años.

―Y pasó cincuenta y tres de ellos en Nurmengard antes de ser asesinado por Voldemort, indefenso en su celda.

―Verdad, esa parte fue una mierda ―concordó Harry―. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos vivieron bastante tiempo.

―¡Hasta que alguien los mató! ―Hermione no parecía apreciar la actitud displicente de Harry con respecto a su futuro―. Si no eran sus enemigos, eran sus seguidores quienes los traicionaron. ¡Muchos de ellos murieron debido a maleficios * _especialmente diseñados_ * para matarlos, para asegurarse que no hubiera un contramaleficio conocido!

―Voldemort debería haberse fijado en eso. No tuvo mucha suerte con la Maldición Asesina.

― _¡Harry!_

Harry suspiró―. Hermione, ¿tu piensas en realidad que alguna vez yo haya tenido chance de morir tranquilamente de viejo? ¿Importa si ese hechizo proviene de la varita de un Auror o de un mago oscuro?

Hermione tragó en seco―. Me importa a mi.

Harry sintió que algo se retorcía en su pecho y se paró de su sillón, cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló junto a Hermione. Los dedos de ella se entrelazaron apretadamente con los suyos en el momento que su mano tocó la de ella dejándole saber lo mucho que se encontraba afectada por sus argumentos.

Ellos se quedaron así sencillamente mientras los minutos pasaban. Luego Hermione hizo un sonido suave.

―No quiero tener que detenerte.

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry en voz baja―. Y no vas a tener que hacerlo. Podemos encontrar a algún otro que sostenga el Juramento. Nosotros podemos descubrir otra manera de hacerlo a prueba de fallas. Lo que tu quieras.

―No ―Hermione inhaló de manera convulsiva―. No. No quiero hacerlo, pero debemos hacerlo, y si tu haces que tenga que usarlo, nunca te lo vamos a perdonar.

Y ella nunca tampoco se perdonaría a sí misma, Harry lo sabía sin que debiera decirse en voz alta.

―Antes de eso me rendiría.

―¿A una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban? ―preguntó Hermione en voz baja―. ¿Al Beso? ¿O al Velo, ahora que ellos están tratando de remover los dementores? ¿O lo suficiente para terminar tu mismo el trabajo?

Harry no respondió. Él no estaba seguro de cual sería su respuesta.

.

.

―¿Cómo puedes hacer ésto? ―inquirió Hermione, un par de días después―. Solamente somos tres, cada uno con seis años de dudosa educación en Hogwarts a nuestro nombre, y un año de cacería de Horcruxes para complementarlos. ¿Qué cosa podríamos esperar poder hacer contra el Ministerio? ¿Contra siglos de racismo institucional?

―No lo sé ―Harry suspiró―. Aprender lo que pueda. Intentar darles una voz, de algún modo, a los licántropos, a los nacidos de muggle, y a quienes son en parte no-humanos y al resto. Forzar al Ministerio a escucharlos de algún modo. Cazar a los mortífagos restantes y a los simpatizantes de Voldemort sin marcar; eso podría conseguir librarnos de buena parte de los peores miembros del Wizengamot.

Hermione guardó silencio un largo rato. Probablemente asumía que él pretendía entregar a esas personas a los Aurores. Harry estaba bastante seguro que ese no era el momento adecuado para corregirla―. ¿Y después?

―No lo sé ―se echó para atrás en el sofá y miró la madera oscurecida del techo sobre ellos, vieja y manchada por un siglo o más de magia oscura―. Pero no he pensado mucho en ello. Asumí que estaría muerto o para entonces habría salido a la luz pública que era un Señor Oscuro.

―Harry ―su nombre era poco más que un suspiro en los labios de ella.

―Mi infancia fue una mierda ―dijo Harry con suavidad―, el mundo mágico no fue mejor. Deberíamos estar allá afuera, celebrando y yendo a citas románticas y siendo estúpidos, no sobresaltándonos por ruidos de Aparición y despertando gritando de pesadillas. Si esto puede mantener a Teddy a salvo, entonces esto es lo que voy a hacer.

―Podría explotarte en la cara. Espectacularmente ―advirtió Hermione.

―Este mes ellos votarán las leyes sobre licántropos. Aunque no puedan hacerlas aprobar, lo intentarán de nuevo, con familias como Malfoy y Parkinson y Nott en el Wizengamot, y ellos seguirán intentándolo hasta que tengan éxito.

―¿Y tu crees que abatirlos resolvería lo de la ley?

―Tal vez ―Harry se encogió de hombros―. O tal vez el Ministerio estará demasiado ocupado conmigo para hacer de ese tipo de idiotez una prioridad.

Hermione no se vio especialmente complacida con esto. Harry supuso que podría haber encontrado una forma mejor de decirlo.

~oOo~

Hermione no fue la única quien trató de convencerlo de desistir. También lo hizo Ron.

―¿Estás seguro que esto sale solamente de ti? ―preguntó la tarde siguiente, cuando los argumentos de Hermione no habían conducido a nada―. Y no ...―se voz se apagó y realizó un gesto complicado con las manos probablemente haciendo referencia a Voldemort y sus Horcruxes.

―Estoy bastante seguro ―asintió Harry―. Pero, claro, si tuviera un pedacito de Voldemort todavía atorado dentro de mi, probablemente no lo sabría.

Hermione se removió intranquila―. ¿Has intentado hablar en pársel desde... desde la Batalla?

―Una vez ―Harry vaciló―. Luna encontró una serpiente en el Bosque y me hizo intentarlo. Bueno, lo sugirió. Creo que ella se decepcionó un poco, para ser honesto. Yo... ahora se siente diferente. Ella dijo que no lo hablé, y yo le creo. Para mi solía escucharse como inglés. Ahora *sé* que hablo en inglés. No puedo explicar la diferencia, pero existe.

Todavia no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Un alivio abrumador, en su mayor parte, pero en alguna parte, escondida en lo más profundo que casi no conseguía reconocerla, también existía una traza de pesar. La muerte había valido la pena para deshacerse del pedazo de Voldemort atrapado dentro de él; la idea de esa cosa todavía le daba pesadillas. Pero el pársel era . . . diferente. Harry odiaba la reacción del mundo mágico a la habilidad, pero le había gustado hablar con serpientes, y todavía sentía debilidad por la boa constrictor que conociera en el zoológico tanto tiempo atrás.

Algo de esta vacilación hizo que Hermione arrugara la frente―. ¿Harry?

―A veces lo echo de menos ―admitió él en voz baja―. No el pedazo de Voldemort, sino el pársel. Ya no lo hablo más, pero comprendí la mayoría de lo que hablaba la serpiente de Luna. Pero buena parte de ello se ha ido.

Hermione quedó en silencio por un rato―. El profesor Dumbledore comprendía pársel ―dijo ella por fin―. Sólo que no podía hablarlo. Tendría sentido que tu conocimiento del lenguaje permaneciera, aun cuando ya no poseas la magia para hablarlo.

Harry se preguntó brevemente que más de Voldemort habría permanecido atrás antes de hacer a un lado el pensamiento violentamente. No era algo en lo que quisiera pensar, y definitivamente no era algo que quisiera traer a colación. El Horcrux había desaparecido. Comparado con eso, muy poco importaba.

.

.

Ellos se reunieron con frecuencia, casi todos los días, pero por lo menos tenían buenas razones para esos encuentros. Nadie cuestionaba la razón de que el * _Trío Dorado_ * de Gryffindor pasara tanto tiempo juntos. Harry odiaba ese nombre, odiaba hasta al último idiota que alternadamente o bien lo elogiaba y lo maldecía a él -a ellos- dependiendo del día de la semana, pero en este caso cuando menos servia de algo.

Por supuesto que ellos pasaban tiempo juntos. Ellos eran héroes de guerra, veteranos, y si bien era extraño que ninguno de ellos regresara a Hogwarts con el resto de sus compañeros, también era comprensible. Los Weasley habían perdido a uno de los suyos, después de todo, y Ron era un hijo tan devoto que había renunciado a hacer su séptimo año de forma adecuada para ayudar a su padre y su familia a reconstruir. Y Harry, estaba restaurando un trozo de la herencia del mundo mágico a su antigua gloria; el _Profeta_ había publicado un artículo de dos páginas acerca de eso en los días faltos de noticias.

Él trabajaba en Grimmauld para tener algo que hacer, algo con lo cual distraerse, pero eso no era lo que nadie deseaba escuchar.

Nadie mencionaba mucho a Hermione. Al parecer, ni el ser una heroína de guerra podía hacer interesante a una nacida de muggles como para escribir de ella, a menos que estuviese involucrada en algún escándalo, de no ser por una breve mención de que ellos tres planeaban tomar sus EXTASIS en Navidad con el resto de estudiantes que recibia educación en sus casas, y unos pocos artículos que la ligaban romanticamente a Ron.

Cuando menos todos sus nombres habían sido deletreados correctamente. Harry consideraba eso una pequeña bendición.

Una bendición aun mayor era el hecho de que Rita Skeeter todavía se comportaba. Ella continuaba desafiando sus límites, pero las amenazas de denuncia de Hermione todavía parecían sujetarla de hacer algo demasiado perjudicial. Harry no tenía ninguna ilusión de que esto pudiera durar, pero por ahora evitaba el reinado de su pluma ácida.

Parte del tiempo lo pasaban juntos intentando hacer de Grimmauld un lugar habitable. La propiedad había recibido daños durante la guerra y ellos trabajaban en eso lentamente, una habitación después de otra. Kreacher habría resultado de ayuda, pero el elfo se había suicidado en los días siguientes a la caída final de Voldemort. Harry descubrió su cuerpo frente al retrato de Walburga, y adiós muy buenas.

Parte del tiempo lo pasaban haciendo listas. A Hermione podría no gustarle lo que Harry tenía planeado, pero le seguía la corriente con renuencia, y eso significaba que su mente analítica trabajaba implacablemente en los problemas que podrían enfrentar. Había listas, Harry lo sabía, listas largas y detalladas con medidas de brutal eficiencia en seguridad, y aquellas listas crecían más largas cada día.

―Vas a necesitar aprender Oclumancia ―le dijo Hermione bruscamente una tarde tranquila, después que ellos libraran una batalla menor con cierta entidad de mal carácter con demasiados dientes que vivía en una cortina―. A falta de demencia, esa es la única cosa que mantendrá tu secreto. Los antídotos al veritaserum y Encantamientos de Memoria llevan mucha preparación para arriesgarse, y ambos pueden ser descubiertos con un examen.

Recuerdos de *lecciones* con Snape, de Voldemort dentro de su cabeza, de pesadillas y visiones. Harry asintió―. Yo descubriré una manera ―ellos contaban con toda la biblioteca Black a su disposición. En alguna parte alguien debía haber escrito algo al respecto. Si alguien necesitaba una forma de evadir el interrogatorio con veritaserum, era sin duda la familia Black. Los Black o los Malfoy, y Harry no iba a acudir a éstos por ninguna clase de ayuda.

Hermione vaciló―. Si haces ésto, tendrás un día que combatir contra amigos. Más tarde o más temprano, alguien descubrirá lo que estás haciendo y los Aurores vendrán detrás de ti.

Ella ya no estaba hablando de Oclumancia, pero Harry había crecido acostumbrado a cambios repentinos de tema y la siguió con facilidad. No era la primera vez que una discusión acerca de una cosa u otra se iba por otro carril en otro intento más por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

―Lo sé.

―Ron ya no esta muy interesado en ser Auror, pero él no estaba solo. Susan Bones es probable que se una el próximo año. Y debe haber otros. Estudiantes del E.D. Gente con la que luchamos lado a lado.

―Lo sé.

Hermione apretó los labios―. ¿Y cuándo ellos vengan detrás de ti? ¿Cuando sus órdenes sean capturar o matar a cualquier costo? ¿Serás capaz de lanzarles maldiciones de vuelta? ¿A gente que se enfrentó a Voldemort por ti?

―Probablemente no ―admitió Harry―. Pero no excluye métodos no-letales. Sólo un Señor Oscuro muy estúpido confía en la Maldición Asesina después que ha fallado dos veces.

― _¡Harry!_

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? No, no voy a tener problemas lanzándoles maldiciones hasta reventar a los colaboradores de Voldemort en la fuerza de Aurores. No, no voy a ser capaz de hacerle lo mismo a la gente que me importa. No, probablemente no voy a ser capaz de lastimar deliberadamente a Susan o Neville o a Ginny, a menos que ellos los amenacen a ti o a Ron.

Hermione lo observó por largos segundos.

―Eso puede hacer que te maten algún día.

―Lo sé.

Ella suspiró―. Resultarás ser un Señor Oscuro malísimo, Harry.

Él sonrió torcidamente―. Lo sé.

―Idiota ―Hermione aspiró hondo―. De acuerdo. Oclumancia.

―Descubriré una manera ―se repitió―. Lo solucionaré.

―* _Nosotros_ * lo solucionaremos ―lo corrigió Hermione con suavidad―. Estamos juntos en esto.

De algún modo, él había conseguido convencer a Hermione Granger de algo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de como.

~oOo~

A fines de septiembre, las regulaciones propuestas acerca de los hombres-lobo se votaron y fueron rechazadas. Existían muchos estudiantes antiguos y presentes en Hogwarts que recordaban a Remus como el único buen profesor de Defensa que tuvieron, y quienes estuvieron más que dispuestos a ayudar en la campaña contra la actual idiotez del Wizengamot.

Las regulaciones fueron expuestas y ridiculizadas en la corte de la opinión pública a través del uso liberal de cartas sentidas, artículos lagrimógenos, y fotos cuidadosamente escogidas de Teddy Lupin, Hijo de un Hombre-lobo, siendo de lo más adorable.

Teddy estaba a salvo (Teddy y Bill), pero Harry sabía que esto se trataba solamente de un respiro en los procedimientos legales. Eventualmente, lo intentarían de nuevo, con licántropos o vampiros o algo completamente diferente, y finalmente fallarían en descubrir un niño símbolo suficientemente adorado para contrarrestarlos.

El Ministerio se encontraba lamiendo sus heridas y le llevaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera arriesgarse de nuevo, pero Harry dudaba que tuvieran más de medio año. Ellos querrían actuar mientras la memoria de la guerra estuviera todavía fresca. Por ahora el Ministerio de Magia estaba tratando de hacerse de buena voluntad a través de cualquier gesto barato que pudiera.

No por primera vez, Harry deseó que el Ministerio hubiera resultado reducido a cenizas, pero por una vez él estaba comenzando a hacer algo al respecto.

~oOo~

Con el voto acerca de los licántropos fuera del camino, Harry volcó su frustración en algo más productivo: la renovación de Grimmauld Place. Por el momento esa era principalmente su única tarea, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, pero no le molestaba. Kreacher hubiera sido de ayuda, pero en cuanto a Harry concernía, un poco de trabajo extra era un precio pequeño a pagar por verse libre del elfo doméstico enajenado.

Las primeras cosas de su lista ya estaban listas, pero todavía había meses de trabajo por delante. Una de las cosas que la encabezaban era la decoración. Las cabezas de elfos domésticos, las decoraciones tétricas que persistían por todas partes, y, lo más importante, los retratos.

Todos los retratos de la familia Black, excepto uno, fueron removidos con facilidad. Solamente les llevó unas pocas horas el envolverlos en algunas de las cortinas viejas y horribles y trasladarlos hasta el ático a gritar sus protestas contra la indignidad de ese tratamiento donde no molestaran a los ocupantes vivos. Los retratos los habían ignorado por meses. A Harry con franqueza no le importaba que algunos de esos retratos fueron familiares lejanos si ese era el tipo de personas que habían sido.

El único retrato que quedaba era el de Walburga Black, oculto por las cortinas de terciopelo raídas, mantenida en silencio bajo el más poderoso _Silencio_ conseguido entre ellos tres. Ninguna cosa que hiciera la Orden había ayudado. Nada de lo que conjuraran Dumbledore y Sirius hizo nada por sacarla.

Ahora, armados con una lista detallada de hechizos usados en la construcción y expansión de La Madriguera, estaban listos para intentarlo de nuevo con métodos significativamente más violentos.

Ron, quien había ayudado a su padre con La Madriguera durante el verano y a George con la tienda en Callejón Diagon, conocía los hechizos como el dorso de su mano. Estos fluían de su varita en explosiones de violeta y azul y un blanco cegador que danzaba a través de las paredes y se desvanecía entre las grietas.

―La fashada no es de soporte ―concluyó Ron finalmente―. Tenemos cerca de una yarda a cada lado antes de que se ponga problemático. Detrás hay refuerzos. Si nos libramos de la primera pulgada o dos, debería bastar. Un poco de escombros del patio de atrás lo parchará después.

―Te cedemos los honores. Cuentas con la experiencia con los puntos más finos de la tarea, compañero ―dijo Harry―. Hermione, ¿quieres el retrato o los hechizos de refuerzo?

Hermione pensó en ellos con los labios fruncidos―. El retrato ―decidió por fin―. Los hechizos de reforzamiento pueden robustecerse si ella intenta algo, y tu puedes hacer eso mucho más rápido que yo.

Harry asintió―. ¿Dos pulgadas de profundidad? ―preguntó.

―Eso debería hacerse cargo del Encantamiento de Adherencia ―concordó Ron.

Harry se concentró en la muralla, intentó imaginar en su mente las capas de material, la profundidad del yeso y los ladrillos, y cuando obtuvo la impresión más clara posible, alzó la varita.

― _¡Contineo!_

Una bola púrpura de luz golpeó la muralla y se esparció como una nube de polvo fino, después pareció filtrarse a través del papel mural.

Ron esperó un momento y después también alzó su varita.

― _¡Adrado!_ ―dijo incisivo.

La muralla alrededor del retrato se movió como en ondas pequeñas. Comenzaron en el borde exterior de la parte que Ron había hecho su objetivo y se desvanecieron debajo del marco. Entonces, con un crujido fuerte, el enlucido se desmoronó y la pintura cayó en medio de una nube de escombros.

― _¡Locomotor retrato!_

Hermione lo atrapó antes de que cayera al piso y por un momento quedó allí flotando, todavía cubierto por las cortinas viejas y con una capa espesa de enlucido y papel mural pegados en la parte de atrás. Luego, casi con reluctancia, flotó en frente de Hermione mientras ella lo guiaba hasta el patio trasero y fuera de Grimmauld Place.

Ron desvaneció los escombros y terminó los últimos hechizos para mantener la muralla en una sola pieza hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para arreglarla. Después Harry con cautela soltó los hechizos de reforzamiento.

La muralla siguió en pie como se suponía. Ron tomó aire con alivio.

―No sé como lo hace papá. Merlín, me lleva un tremendo esfuerzo el concentrarme en un pedazo de muralla, y él hizo un cobertizo entero en un fin de semana.

Con una última mirada al hoyo dejado en la muralla, los dos siguieron a Hermione afuera.

Ellos la descubrieron en la parte de atrás del pequeño patio, con la varita apuntada al retrato. Un momento después Harry comprendió la razón. Expuesta a la luz del sol, la pintura parecía extraer el calor veraniego del aire y lanzar sombras a través del jardín. Nunca lo había notado adentro, con Grimmauld Place siendo ya plenamente Oscuro y sombrío, pero afuera, en la luz brillante del sol y el aire limpio, esto era evidente.

―¿Fuego Demoníaco, colmillo de Basilisco, o Maldición Asesina? ―preguntó Harry, sólo bromeando a medias.

Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente la pintura por un rato más. Las sombras de algún modo parecían más oscuras.

Ron tragó en seco―. Voy por el colmillo.

―Yo levantaré las protecciones de contención ―asintió Hermione.

Ellos se movieron con presteza, con la largo práctica de un equipo. Para cuando Ron regresó con uno de los colmillos que habían conseguido salvar, las protecciones estaba erigidas y tanto Harry como Hermione tenían sus varitas apuntadas al centro del retrato.

―¿Qué...?

―El pasto empezó a marchitarse ―dijo Hermione con voz ronca―. Y esto se hizo más lento cuando levantamos las protecciones.

―¿Quieres tener el honor, compañero? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿Por todos esos insultos contra traidores de sangre?

Los ojos de Ron se achicaron y se dirigió hacia el retrato―. ¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió―. Por Sirius y los insultos y cada momento miserable que pasamos en su compañía. Si el veneno de basilisco fue bastante bueno para Voldemort, ella debe sentirse honrada de compartir el mismo destino que un fragmento de su alma.

Ron apretó con fuerza el colmillo y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la pintura. Las protecciones titilaron cuando él pasó y Harry vio que él se estremecía. Algo oscuro se asomó a la luz del sol, pero ya Ron lo había visto también. Antes de que Harry gritara una advertencia, Ron apretó los dientes y perforó la pintura y los restos de atrás con el colmillo.

El mundo se quedó detenido.

Un grito femenino, enloquecido, cortó el aire, rompiendo a través de la parte silenciadora de las protecciones. Las barreras mágicas Black se extendieron como Fuego Demoníaco en la mente de Harry por un segundo atroz, y después se dejaron caer sobre la abominación en la pintura. Ron se tambaleó en medio de una contorsión, humo oscuro se elevó en el aire para luego implosionar, luego dio la vuelta y huyó más allá de las barreras mágicas. Ron tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba tembloroso.

―Esa cosa era un Horcrux. Ella tenía un jodido Horcrux. Nosotros dormimos en la misma casa con un Horcrux. Toda la jodida Orden veia esa pintura todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabía?

Hermione estaba mortalmente pálida―. Dos. Nosotros dormimos en la misma casa con dos Horcruxes. El relicario y esa pintura.

―Por lo menos ―dijo Harry en voz baja, con su varita todavía apuntada a los restos humeantes de la pintura. Las protecciones Black todavía vibraban con el exceso de energía alrededor de ellos, y la sensación estaba haciendo que Harry también se sintiera agitado―. Por lo menos dos. Esta es la Casa Black. ¿Cómo sabemos si no hay más de esas cosas?

Como uno, se voltearon a mirar a Grimmauld Place, alzándose alta y oscura, ominosa.

―La puta madre ―dijo Ron enronquecido―. No es de extrañar que Kreacher haya estado loco como una cabra.

 _Y Sirius_ , Harry añadió mentalmente, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Sirius había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor del Horcrux de su madre, y ya se encontraba dañado por Azkaban. Nunca tuvo oportunidad.

―¿Las defensas mágicas reaccionaron? ―inquirió Hermione dándole una mirada a Harry.

―No hasta que Ron la apuñaló.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente la casa―. Así que hasta que nosotros la atacamos, las defensas pensaban que el Horcrux pertenecía aquí. Nosotros vamos a necesitar revisar cosa por cosa para estar seguros. La pura biblioteca...

Se quedaron en silencio. Luego Harry cuadró los hombros―. Supongo que descubrí un nuevo pasatiempo.

Él era el regente de la Casa de los Black y su ahijado no iba a andar un día en Grimmauld Place para encontrarse con un Horcrux. No mientras Harry estuviera vivo para evitarlo.

.

.

Dos hechizos y un cubo de escombros de la pila creciente de desechos en el patio fue todo lo que llevó arreglar la muralla. El papel mural todavía sustentaba un hoyo, pero ellos de todos maneras iban a necesitar reemplazarlo. De preferencia con algo que no se viera como comprado en los años 30's.

Harry sabía que Grimmauld Place nunca sería luminosa y había hecho las paces con eso. Un poco menos de polvo y decoraciones opresivas conformarian una enorme mejoría eso sí.

―¿Almorzamos? ―dijo Ron eventualmente cuando ya era pasado el mediodía. Hasta él no tenía demasiado apetito después del Horcrux.

El estómago de Harry gruñó al pensar en comida, y Hermione les dirigió una mirada de afectuosa exasperación.

― _Muchachos._

―Hey. Tengo pan y algo de sobras de ayer ―ofreció Harry―. También cerveza de mantequilla. Puedo cocinar algo, pero eso tomaría un tiempo. ¿O podríamos intentar suerte en El Caldero?

―Lo que quedó de ayer esta bien ―decidió Ron. Quedaba sin decir que ninguno de ellos deseaba enfrentar un gentío y la atención que inevitablemente atraerían.

Harry abrió la puerta a la cocina, y se detuvo tan abruptamente que Ron casi chocó con él.

―Oye, compañero...

―Hay una puerta.

―¿Qué? ―Hermione se abrió paso entre ellos y se detuvo justo adentro de la cocina, mirando también fijamente la pared opuesta a la entrada.

La muralla y la puerta de madera oscura que no habían estado ahí cuando tomaron el té esa mañana.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada, y tres varitas aparecieron en perfecta sincronización. Harry y Ron mantuvieron la puerta a la vista mientras Hermione conjuraba cada hechizo de detección que ella conocía hasta que finalmente bajó su varita.

―Nada ―dijo ella―. Nada de maleficios que pueda detectar, nada de trampas, tan sólo el eco de algún hechizo u otro que ha comenzado a desvanecerse.

―¿Podrían haber estado atados al retrato de alguna manera? ―preguntó Harry.

―Es lo más probable ―estuvo ella de acuerdo―. Eso … no sé que clase de hechizo lo mantenía oculto, pero debe haber estado atado a la destrucción del retrato. Es demasiada coincidencia.

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante.

―Ron...

―Tan sólo un vistazo ―dijo Ron―. Tu dijiste que la puerta era segura. Tan sólo voy a abrirla, ver que hay allí.

Hermione no se vio feliz, pero no objetó, y ambos mantuvieron sus varitas apuntadas a la puerta mientras Ron agarraba la manilla y la movía con un suave sonido.

Hicieron una pausa. Después Harry y Hermione se unieron a Ron con precaución mientras él jalaba la manilla.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer sonido. Se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera estrecha y sinuosa, pero los peldaños gastados se desvanecían en una oscuridad como tinta que tragaba la luz brillante de la cocina.

El trío se miró entre ellos, después Ron sostuvo en alto su varita.

― _¡Lumos!_

La oscuridad retrocedió de forma perezosa, casi como si estuviera viva. Harry dio un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, con su varita preparada, mientras Hermione atascaba la puerta detrás de ellos. Ninguno de ellos iba a confiar en algo que había sido escondido por un Horcrux.

―¿Harry? ―preguntó ella.

―Las protecciones no me dicen nada ―replicó Harry. Tan sólo la suave presencia leve de viejas protecciones con los primeros susurros de una personalidad. Lo que fuera que había acá abajo, las protecciones no lo consideraban algo hostil. Pero claro, hasta ahora se habían encontrado ya con dos Horcruxes que las protecciones no consideraban hostiles, tampoco, así que no sabía lo útil que podría ser esa información. Las protecciones mágicas Black eran demasiado amistosas con la magia oscura como para ser demasiado útiles.

La escalera se veía vieja, pero estable. Los peldaños eran de madera, oscurecidos por la edad, pero se veían sólidos y no crujieron cuando Harry dio un paso precavido para descender.

Un _Lumos_ murmurado encendió su varita y él continuó hacia abajo antes de perder el valor. El sonido de pasos algo más pesados detrás suyo le reveló la presencia de Ron, y luego, finalmente, un bufido de Hermione antes de seguirlo también.

Se sentía confortablemente familiar, lo suficiente para que Harry sonriera.

―Pensé que ya habíamos desistido de meternos en lugares peligrosos, mohosos y Oscuros después que Voldermort por fin estirara la pata.

―¡Harry! ―Hermione se escuchó algo escandalizada, y no del todo en forma seria. Ron se echó a reír.

Por un momento se sintió de nuevo *normal*, antes de Voldemort, antes de Fred, de Cedric, y Remus y Tonks. Por un momento algo en él se relajó un poco.

Luego su _Lumos_ iluminó el cuarto debajo de ellos en pleno y Harry fue jalado de regreso al mundo real.

El sótano había sido claramente expandido de manera mágica más allá de la razón y parecía como el lugar de descanso final de siglos o más de cachivaches. Pilas de libros viejos que parecían mantenerse en equilibrio gracias solamente a la magia, y una miriada de cofres y cajas contras las murallas de un laberinto claustrofóbico. La cabeza decapitada de un elfo doméstico de piel grisácea estaba sobre un escritorio de aspecto antiguo, mientras jarras antiguas y botellas de ingredientes de pociones amenazaban desparramarse de una caja vieja. Muchas botellas presentaban un color café lodoso y en una de ellas había lo que parecían ser huesos de dedos asomándose entre lama.

Harry contuvo su bilis abajo y tomó nota de buscar hechizos de limpieza. Posiblemente además un elfo doméstico. De hecho un elfo doméstico parecía una buena idea en ese mismo momento.

El piso era de piedra desnuda. El sonido de sus pasos era absorbido por el desorden, y las torres acumuladas enviaron un escalofrío de intranquilidad por la espalda de Harry. Sobre el suelo, empequeñecido por el desastre, podría ser muy fácil perderse, aun en esta habitación relativamente pequeña. Los senderos entre los montones de basura eran apenas los suficientemente grandes para que pasara un humano, y Harry sospechaba que únicamente los elfos domésticos habían puesto pie allí.

No había polvo por ninguna parte, pero el olor del aire estancado y de libros viejos y Merlín sabría que más pesaba en el aire mientras ellos se movían cautelosamente cruzándolo. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a usar un Encantamiento de Cabeza de Burbuja. Si había algo tóxico allí después de tanto tiempo, el olor sería la primera y única advertencia.

Harry empujó con su varita una piel de aspecto desagradable... un abrigo o túnica… o cosa. Un pedazo de piel cayó hasta el suelo dejando un pedazo pelado detrás. Se preguntó si la familia Black de hecho habría botado *algo* alguna vez, esto es, además de a miembros decepcionantes de la familia.

―Este libro es de la biblioteca ―dijo Hermione unos montones más tarde. Su voz se escuchaba como amortiguada por una tela, como oprimida por la pesadez de magia estancada―. Lo reconozco. Fue uno de los libros que la señora Weasley iba a botar. Hasta el daño en la cubierta de atrás es el mismo. Kreacher debe haberlo escondido. La mayoría en esta pila tiene el escudo de armas de los Black sobre ellos.

―¡Maldición! ¡Por aquí! ―gritó Ron desde un poco más allá. Hermione dejó caer el libro y estuvo medio paso detrás de Harry, las varitas prontas mientras corrían hacia la voz de Ron tan rápido como podían en el laberinto de cachivaches.

Lo descubrieron al otro lado de una muralla de baúles, varios de los cuales tenían túnicas saliéndose por la tapa. Por un momento Harry no vio nada sino la muralla en frente de Ron, después divisó lo que hizo que su amigo gritara llamándolos.

A sus pies, cubierto por un cerrojo que bloqueaba unas gruesas barras de hierro estaba otra escalera, tan estrecha y sinuosa como la primera. Y, a través de la espesa oscuridad debajo, apenas visibles bajo la luz brillante del _Lumos_ de Ron se veían cadenas oxidadas.

.

.

Diez minutos más tarde y aplicados un número de fuertes hechizos de cerradura, los descubrió en la habitación vieja de Sirius con una botella de whisky de fuego y tres vasos grandes.

Ron había bebido en seco su primer vaso sin miramientos y ya tenía bien avanzado el segundo antes de que hablara.

―La familia de Sirius estaba loca ―sus dedos dejaron de temblar después del primer vaso, pero aún se notaba trastornado―. ¿Crees que haya cadáveres allá abajo?

Las manos de Hermione, ya blancas de apretar tanto su vaso, se apretaron todavía más―. La casa estuvo vacía por... por mucho tiempo. No creo que Kreacher haya alimentado a alguien allá abajo a menos que su ama se lo ordenara, y Walburga Black nunca lo haría. Si hubo alguien allá abajo ya debe haberse convertido en esqueleto. Momificado quizás, si el aire allá abajo fuera... ―su voz se apagó y tomó un largo trago de whisky. El rubor provocado por el licor apenas regresó un poco de color a sus mejillas pálidas―. O bien Kreacher pudo haber dispuesto de ellos ―añadió sin fuerza.

Harry vació su propio vaso antes que pudiera pensar mucho en las imágenes que esto trajo. Todavia temblaba mientras se sirvió el siguiente.

―Yo digo que nos embriaguemos completamente y lidiemos más tarde con ello.

Dos consentimientos que se escuchaban desazonados se unieron a su sugerencia.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

NdT(1): "There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it." (Profesor Quirrell en _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ )

Nota del Traductor: Encontré este interesante fic el otro día, no es muy largo y esta terminado, para alivio de muchos. Si alguien desea recomendarme algún fanfic para traducirlo, o sencillamente disfrutarlo, es bienvenido. Dividí el capitulo original a la mitad, porque me era más fácil ponerlo asi.

El link original se encuentra en mi perfil, y entre mis favoritos.

Gracias por leer.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

Autor: holdmybeer

 **~~oOo~~**

 **((2))**

Harry hizo el Juramento en Halloween. Afuera estaba oscuro y deprimente, perfectamente a tono con su estado de ánimo ese día específico del año, pero se sentía en cierto modo correcto realizarlo esa noche. Quizás esto era pedir que algo saliera mal, o que el Juramento mutara en una forma extraña, supuestamente imposible, pero Harry estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo.

En este día, el Velo entre los vivos y los muertos estaba en su punto más delgado, y Harry esperaba que sus padres y Sirius y Remus lo supieran. Tal vez fuera una idea estúpida, tal vez esto conseguiría que lo mataran, y que su nombre fuera maldecido por siglos, pero él quería que supieran que él lo había intentado.

Habían salido a escondidas de La Madriguera después de la cena de cumpleaños de Molly Weasley, con el permiso renuente de la mujer. La matriarca Weasley creía que Harry quería un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, para hablar con quienes había perdido, y que Hermione y Ron irían para apoyarlo. Harry no corrigió su suposición.

La Directora Minerva McGonagall había enviado a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a sus hogares por el fin de semana. Pocas familias habían salido de la guerra sin rasguños; y todavía menos eran quienes no habían perdido amigos y compañeros a quienes rememorar. Ella creía firmemente que los que sobrevivieron necesitaban hacer frente juntos a los recuerdos a su propio modo, y eso era lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione ahora hacían.

A medida que Halloween se aproximaba, incluso hasta el brillante y animado Callejón Diagon pareció caer en silencio. El mismo silencio pesado y opresivo se había apoderado de Grimmauld Place cuando ellos entraron por la puerta. Los cuartos parecían oscuros y poco familiares, y la magia en el ambiente (que era ya Oscura en un buen día) se sentía casi viva con cada respiración que Harry realizó.

Quizás fuera un presagio. Quizás fuera la manera en que la magia Black bendecía su empresa. Sin embargo, Harry nunca fue de los que se echaba para atrás cuando se había comprometido a hacer algo, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Desde hacia mucho habían escogido el lugar, y ellos ascendieron las escaleras en silencio. Harry se arrodilló con Hermione sobre la alfombra vieja y descolorida de la biblioteca donde ellos pasaban tanto tiempo y sintió que una extraña calma se posaba aun cuando su corazón se aceleraba. Ron estaba parado junto a ellos, los hombros rígidos de una manera que indicaba que no estaba contento con esto, pero que seguiría adelante, y que mejor sería que estuvieran condenadamente seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

Harry extendió su mano y Hermione la tomó sin vacilar. Solamente un ligero temblor en sus músculos traicionaba su nerviosismo.

―¿Qué pasa si puse algo mal? ¿Y si...?

―No lo hiciste ―replicó Harry con convicción―. ¿Ron?

La tercera parte de su trío tocó sus manos unidas con su varita, y Hermione tomó aire para centrarse. Debía ser hecho, todos lo sabían. Ellos no podían arriesgarse a otro Tom Riddle, y por mucho que alegaran que Harry nunca se convertiría en otro Voldemort, también era capaz de conjurar hechizos oscuros con una facilidad perturbadora. Harry al menos dormiría con mayor facilidad sabiendo que existía un respaldo de seguridad en caso que todo se desmoronara y él cruzara la línea.

Ellos no se habían centrado en hechizos específicos ni crímenes a prohibir, los cuales dejaban demasiadas lagunas, tanto en intención como (y lo más importante) en garantizar la seguridad de Hermione y Ron de él. Esas no habían sido conversaciones agradables, pero habían sido necesarias, y todos lo sabían. Si él perdía la cabeza y conseguía esconderlo, siendo el peor de los escenarios un segundo Voldemort decidido a librarse del Juramento y la influencia de Hermione y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo antes de que ellos descubrieran su traición. Harry, quien había conocido la mente de Voldemort mejor que nadie probablemente, había repasado cada sugerencia que Hermione hiciera para despedazarlas sin piedad. Fue un equilibrio cuidadoso entre la protección de ellos (y cualquiera que Harry pudiera usar contra ellos), y la propia habilidad de Harry de defenderse en caso de ser atacado.

El Juramento final llevó un pie y medio de pergamino y llevó buena parte de quince minutos. Lo habían escrito y reescrito, y repasado tantas veces que Harry podía recitarlo aun dormido, y Hermione no vaciló al decir las palabras cuando los primeros hilos de magia se enzarzaron alrededor de sus manos.

Al final de ello, sus manos juntas brillaron de color rojo con los finos hilos del Juramento, y Harry pudo sentir que la magia se oprimía contra ellos.

―...contestar con la verdad y completamente sin evasión u omisión si debiera pedirlo de ti, a través de palabra, magia, o cualquier otro medio?

Hermione terminó la parte final del Juramento y Harry sintió que su magia combinada se unía en perfecta claridad.

―Lo juro ―dijo él con firmeza, uniendo el último hilo.

Hermione se tambaleó ligeramente por el flujo del poder que se sumergía dentro de sus manos, y Harry sintió la carga pesada del Juramento alrededor de su magia.

Ron los ayudó a ponerse de pie, los dos inestables, y por largos momentos sencillamente se quedaron allí parados y respiraron. Un respiración detrás de otra, lenta y firme, hasta que el mundo dejó lentamente de moverse y la magia se afianzó.

Su magia nunca sería la misma de nuevo. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo ligera y despreocupada que era en verdad su magia, no hasta que el Juramento se afianzó a su alrededor como finas cadenas entrecruzadas, irrompibles. Nunca lo bastantes pesadas para obstaculizarlo, y nunca lo bastante ligeras como ser olvidadas del todo. También supo que esto era verdad siempre que mantuviera su Juramento. Si llegara a romperlo, esas mismas cadenas se apretarían hasta matarlo. Si tenía suerte, cuando menos lo harían rápido.

Era una carga horrible de colocar sobre alguien, en especial a un amigo, y él nunca sería capaz de compensar por ésto a Hermione. Tan sólo albergar la esperanza de hacer que valiera la pena de alguna forma.

―Gracias ―Harry exhaló, y puso mil palabras sin decir en esa sola exhalación. _Gracias, te amo, y no voy a decepcionarte, lo prometo, y, lo lamento tanto._

Hermione lo conocía, y las escuchó.

―Hasta el final ―dijo ella en voz baja. _Lo sé_ , sus palabras estuvieron de acuerdo, _y te perdono._

~oOo~

Ginny lo acorraló en La Madriguera la mañana siguiente después de Halloween, poco antes que debiera partir ella para King's Cross de regreso a Hogwarts.

La Madriguera era un desorden caótico y ruidoso como siempre, aun cuando fuera una sola muchacha pronta a partir, y Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad para encontrarlo a solas en una habitación, lejos del caos de abajo. Harry había venido a verla partir, pero él a veces necesitaba estar a solas, demasiado abrumado por todo para manejarlo, y ella lo sabía.

Ginny cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella y cuadró los hombros―. Bésame.

Harry parpadeó. Ellos habían hablado muy poco desde la Batalla, demasiado ocupados con otras cosas, y se dio cuenta con algo de intranquilidad que apenas había pensado en ella. Él había roto con ella por su bien. La amenaza ahora había desaparecido. Él … debería haber hecho algo, ¿no?

―Bésame ―repitió ella, aun más suave y con mayor cansancio―. Por favor.

―Yo … Esta bien ―cruzó la pequeña habitación en dos pasos y tomó un momento para admirar al ser fogoso delante de él. Después se inclinó y la besó.

Los labios de ella eran suaves y cálidos, y ella olía levemente como a canela debido a la tarta de manzana de la que ella había robado una rebanada más temprano. También parecía haber algo faltante, y era obvio que Ginny estaba de acuerdo con eso ya que interrumpió el beso y le dio una sonrisa de resignación.

―Yo tenía que saber.

Harry sintió un poco como si algo en su pecho de repente faltara. Pero en su mayor parte se sintió aliviado.

~oOo~

La paz de nuevo se instauró en La Madriguera. Callejón Diagon volvió a la vida otra vez y la normalidad, o lo que pasaba por ello ahora, se apropió del lugar.

Harry, impulsado por esta nueva determinación despertada en parte por el Juramento, comenzó a hacer planes.

Los Señores Oscuros tenían ciertos requerimientos específicos para reclamar el título apropiadamente. Magia (magia poderosa, especializada, preferiblemente Oscura, y en gran abundancia), seguidores, y dinero.

Harry no estaba muy convencido con la parte de los *seguidores*, y ellos todavia estaban tratando de pensar que hacer con respecto a los goblins, quienes de plano los odiaban, pero magia podía hacer. Podía trabajar en lo de la magia.

Esa fue la razón por la cual los tres se encontraban abriéndose paso por la biblioteca Black, un libro a la vez. Algunos eran descartados con facilidad, como las docenas y docenas de libros acerca de familias sangre pura y genealogías e historia mágica de dudosa procedencia. Algunos, como los libros de Herbología y Astronomía eran anotados para uso posterior, pero no serían de demasiada ayuda en su pesquisa actual.

Esto les dejó con una pila de libros que variaban desde encantamientos domésticos comunes hasta un tratado especialmente repugnante acerca de maldiciones que esclavizaban almas que ellos habían rescatado desde el sótano. Los libros habían sido clasificados más o menos de acuerdo al tema, pero los montículos que todavía se elevaban eran suficientes para hacer vacilar hasta a Hermione.

Tan sólo la primera estantería los había dejado con una pila de libros potencialmente útiles que era más alta que Harry. Incluso dividiéndolos en lotes más pequeños, todavía lucían intimidantes. Mientras Harry miraba, un libro de la pila de encantamientos bostezó ocasionando una pequeña avalancha de volúmenes.

Hermione frunció los labios y miró con irritación al libro como si la hubiera ofendido de manera personal. Luego ella miró a Harry y a Ron―. Esto no esta funcionando. Necesitamos un mejor sistema ―achicó los ojos y los posó sobre Harry―. Necesitamos saber con lo que tendremos que trabajar.

Harry no le dio lo que hubiera sido su primera respuesta: la cual habría sido "¿magia?", puesto que estaba bastante seguro que eso no era lo que ella estaba buscando. Ron fue lo bastante listo como para seguir su ejemplo. Además de que él cuando menos parecía tener una idea de a donde apuntaba ella, porque la mirada de sus ojos fue desde el desconcierto a una expresión algo distraída que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver cada vez que su amigo jugaba ajedrez.

―¿Reglas? ¿Fortalezas, debilidades? ―preguntó Ron, y continuó sin esperar una respuesta―. Tiene sentido.

Dos pares de ojos se centraron en Harry con tal precisión perturbadora que se sintió como en espécimen en clase de Pociones.

―Defensa, definitivamente. No podemos llamarla más «contra las Artes Oscuras» si estamos haciendo un Señor Oscuro, pero Defensa definitivamente. Es una especie de rama de Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones, sin embargo, ¿no? Es decir, Dumbledore usaba Transfiguración cuando luchaba ―dijo Ron.

―Pero él era un prodigio en Transfiguración ―lo interrumpió Hermione―. Y, disculpa, Harry, pero tu no lo eres.

Harry sintió como que debía objetar a eso, pero era difícil cuando era la verdad. En vez de eso, sólo suspiró y se les unió, comprendiendo cual era el objetivo de Hermione.

―Sí a Defensa. No a Pociones, Transfiguraciones, y Encantamientos. Yo nunca tomé Aritmancia ni Runas. Necesito aprender a conjurar gran cantidad de hechizos sin hablar. También sin usar la varita, si logro conseguirlo. Magia de la mente, no Oclumancia, pero puedo librarme del _Imperius_ , y la magia Veela no me afecta mucho tampoco. Eso debe contar para algo. El _Patronus_ es un encantamiento, pero nunca se sintió mucho como uno para mí ―tragó en seco―. Artes Oscuras … no tuve ningún problema con el _Imperius_ , y el _Cruciatus_ sólo necesito la adecuada motivación. El _Sectumsempra_ funcionó en mi primer intento. El _Fuego Demoníaco_ toma un poco más de concentración, pero puedo hacerlo y controlarlo con bastante facilidad.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron amenazantes―. ¿Tu qué? _*¿A solas?*_

―Si perdía el control, no quería que ustedes dos quedaron atrapados ―dijo Harry con honestidad. Las imágenes de la Sala de Menesteres incendiándose eran todavía demasiado vívidas y proveyó toda la motivación que Harry necesitó para hacerlo a solas.

―¡Podrías haber muerto!

No había nada en realidad que Harry pudiera decir que no la hiciera enojar más, y tampoco él iba a mentir y disculparse.

―Lo sé ―asintió―. Tenía que hacerse.

Ron se quedó callado mientras Hermione lo reprendía, pero Harry pudo casi ver como su mente seguía funcionando, examinando los trozos de información y tratando de reunir el rompecabezas.

―Me figuro que debe haber sido algo bastante serio para que ameritara el uso de Fuego Demoníaco, y estamos escasos de Horcruxes ―reflexionó Ron―. ¿La Varita de Saúco o la Piedra de la Resurrección? No te he visto usar nada más que tu varita normal desde que la Varita de Saúco la arregló.

―La Varita ―dijo Harry―. En la tumba de Dumbledore hay una réplica rota. La madera de saúco es común, y hay un rebaño de thestrals en Hogwarts. El pelo de cola de thestral es fácil de encontrar. Sé más o menos donde se perdió la Piedra, y allí es donde se quedará.

Ron asintió y pareció comprender. El conflicto interno de Hermione era claramente visible, dividida entre el alivio y la pérdida de la oportunidad de examinar las míticas Reliquias de la Muerte de más cerca.

Al final, el alivio venció―. Es mejor de ese modo ―concordó ella.

―Eran artefactos antiguos y poderosos, pero eso es todo. Y por lo menos dos de ellos casi garantizaban la muerte de su propietario ―Harry vaciló―. Ustedes conocen la historia de la Varita. La Piedra … yo vi a mis padres, a Sirius y a Remus cuando caminé hacia mi muerte. Ellos me dijeron que no me dolería, que no sería más que un momento, y que yo era tan fuerte y que ellos estaban tan orgullosos de mi … cierto, eso era lo que yo necesitaba escuchar, ¿pero eran realidad los espíritus de aquellos que yo conocía, o ilusiones que querían inducirme a querer morir? ―le dio una mirada de disculpa a Ron y supo en ese instante que su amigo comprendía. Él se enfocó en Hermione de nuevo―. Imagina a George con esa Piedra en su mano. Imagínalo escuchando a Fred decirle lo mismo.

Hermione palideció un poco. Ella podía imaginárselo tan bien como Harry.

―¿Cuántos saben que yo tenía la Piedra? ―inquirió Harry―. ¿Nosotros? ¿Dumbledore? Eso es todo. Hagrid sabe donde morí. Una vez que sabes eso, puedes adivinar el camino que tomé y pasar meses en el Bosque Prohibido lanzando hechizos convocatorios, pero al final yo soy el único que conoce la ubicación con seguridad. La Piedra permanecerá perdida y el secreto morirá conmigo.

―Se escucha bien para mi ―Ron dijo, y cerró el asunto antes de que Hermione pudiera discutir―. Defensa, magia mental, y Artes Oscuras entonces, para comenzar.

―Y poder ―dijo Hermione con suavidad―. Cantidades ridículas de poder. Brujas y magos adultos tendrían problemas aprendiendo el Encantamiento _Patronus_ , y ni que decir de un niño de trece años.

―El E.D. aprendió ―objetó Harry.

―Ellos aprendieron ―estuvo Hermione de acuerdo―. Ellos no se deshicieron de cien o más dementores con eso.

―Hechizos poderosos, entonces ―dijo Ron―. Lo siento, compañero, pero eres un inútil con hechizos delicados.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No había mucho que pudiera decir a eso.

Hermione regresó a los libros. Recogió el libro de encantamientos que bostezaba y lo colocó de regreso con firmeza en su estantería―. Eso debería reducir el número ―dijo ella satisfecha.

Aun quedaba un montón de libros que revisar, y un montón de nuevos hechizos que aprender, pero era un inicio.

/.

Con el asunto de la magia pensado, lo próximo era el dinero. Los goblins eran todavía un problema con el que no estaban seguros como tratar. Podrían caminar directamente dentro, pero ninguno de ellos apostaría dinero a que podrían salir de nuevo caminando de allí a menos que existiera alguna clase de garantía que los mantuviera a salvo. Harry tenía algunos galeones fuera de Gringotts, y ellos habían descubierto un poco más escondido en varios sitios de Grimmauld, prueba de que la familia Black había sido muy cuidadosa acerca de dejar pequeñas reservas de emergencia en caso de situaciones indeseables. Hasta que ellos pudieran idear como manejar la situación con los goblin, sin embargo, las cuentas bancarias de Potter y Black estaban fuera de su alcance.

Por suerte, existían otros asuntos que abordar por el momento, como Hermione señaló con una expresión un tanto feroz.

~oOo~

Augustus Brookstanton era un mago de cabello encanecido con una mano dominante con cicatrices y una cojera pronunciada. Él era un sangre pura que había perdido a su esposa mestiza en la primera guerra de sangre y que tenía un significativo resentimiento contra el Ministerio por ser inútiles contra Voldemort. También era un abogado experimentado y venia recomendado por Andrómeda Tonks. Harry había pagado por adelantado por dos horas de su tiempo, con el entendimiento de que un acuerdo más formal podría ser acordado más tarde, si ambas partes lo deseaban.

―Señor Potter ―saludó―. ¿En qué puedo serle de ayuda?

Su voz era tan seca como pergamino, pero fuerte, y aunque la oficina estaba repleta de libros y documentos estaba meticulosamente limpia y bien organizada. Harry se sintió cautamente optimista acerca de esto.

―Existe un número de libros de ficción que utilizan mi nombre y mi imagen ―comenzó él, citando la frase específica que Hermione había usado. Ellos habían pasado tiempo considerando su estrategia―. Ninguno de los cuales cuenta con mi permiso para ello. Yo deseo compensación, y una orden de cesar y descontinuar la producción y las ventas efectiva inmediatamente. Sé que no puedo hacer nada acerca de los así llamados libros y artículos de no-ficción a menos que crucen la línea de la difamación, pero me rehúso a permitir que las mismas personas que han pasado años llamándome un mentiroso en busca de atención, ganen dinero a costa de mi nombre. Estoy abierto a la idea de productos con una licencia apropiada para gente que realmente apruebo, pero solamente con mi permiso explícito previo y de manera legal.

Brookstanton asintió lentamente―. Eso debería ser factible, señor Potter.

Harry vaciló y continuó, dejando caer su tono-Hermione mientras lo hacia.

―Yo necesito arreglar un nuevo fondo de beneficencia: la Fundación Evans-Lupin. Destinada a proveer ayuda legal y representación para los nacidos de muggles, mestizos criados por muggles, en parte no-humanos, y los no-humanos que tengan una causa justa y no cuenten con los medios para hacerlo ellos mismos. Quiero que las compensaciones y todas las ganancias futuras vayan a esa causa. Necesitaré a gente confiable que lo maneje además. Si usted fuera capaz de recomendar a alguien, así como a un abogado dispuesto a trabajar por eso, le estaría muy agradecido, señor.

Las cejas de Brookstanton se arquearon lentamente, y Harry vio el primer destello de interés en su expresión.

―Eso, también, debería ser factible, señor Potter ―dijo él lentamente, con mesura―. Sin embargo, es probable que usted deba encarar algunas repercusiones negativas una vez que las potenciales demandas judiciales comiencen a constituirse en contra de … ciertas entidades.

Harry inhaló hondo―. ¿Se refiere al Ministerio, señor? Ya lo sé. No me importa. La mayoría de los nacidos de muggles, los en parte no-humanos y los mestizos inaceptables cuyas propiedades fueron reclamadas por el régimen de Voldemort, todavía no han sido regresadas y a nadie de los que están a cargo parece importarles. No hay más que frases como "estamos trabajando en ello" y "cuestiones legales, ya saben". La única razón de que sus bóvedas no hayan también desaparecido es porque Voldemort no tuvo tiempo suficiente para aplastar a los goblins. El Ministerio esta demasiado ocupado aprobando leyes para evitar que los hombres-lobo tenga trabajos o discutiendo cuánta sangre no-humana convierte a alguien en sub-humano para hacer algo al respecto. Esto no fue por lo que yo luché, señor. Esto no es por lo que ninguno de nosotros luchó. Si ellos vienen detrás de mí, que así sea. No voy a abandonar a mis amigos y a lo poco que resta de mi familia sólo para ver a Gran Bretaña caer en un abismo de racismo y políticas de sangre pura.

El abogado asintió lentamente una vez más. Su rostro de granito no cambió, pero la mirada en sus ojos y la leve manera en que se inclinó al otro lado del escritorio para observar a Harry dejaba ver su repentino interés.

―Entonces, señor Potter, eso será ciertamente factible ... y una empresa que vale la pena.

El alivio siguió a estas palabras. Harry vaciló por un instante, pero extrajo un rollo sin sellar de sus túnicas. Quien no arriesga no gana...

―Mi Testamento. En el caso de mi muerte, la mitad de mi oro será para mi ahijado, y el resto se dividirá entre cierto número de amigos y familia. ¿Puede usted servir de testigo si yo lo firmo? No puedo archivarlo por el Ministerio. Ellos ya han hecho bastante desastre con el testamento del profesor Dumbledore.

―Testigo y Validador, señor Potter. Esto quedará registrado con mi oficina, aunque no sería mala idea mantener otras copias en otro lugar en su caso ―dijo Brookstanton―. Por si uno o dos de ellos resultaran desafortunadamente... perdidos si el Ministerio toma interés en el caso.

Correcto. Harry desenrolló el pergamino y lo releyó una vez más. Conocía las palabras de memoria, pero necesitaba estar seguro una vez más que había tomado todo, y a todos, en consideración. Después lo entregó y esperó penosos minutos mientras Brookstanton lo leía con cuidado.

―Esto cumple con los requisitos legales ―dijo por fin el abogado y colocó el pergamino desenrollado sobre el escritorio. Le extendió una pluma―. Su firma, señor Potter.

La pluma se sintió pesada en la mano de Harry, toda la cosa repentinamente haciéndose *real*. Sus padres no hicieron un testamento. Él tenía dieciocho años y estaba a punto de firmar un documento legal increíblemente árido con el conocimiento de que la próxima vez que alguien lo leyera, él estaría muerto.

Lo firmó con rapidez, antes de que la pluma se volviera aun más pesada, y empujó una pequeña cantidad de magia en su nombre mientras lo hacia.

Harry le pasó la pluma a Brookstanton, quien firmó el testamento con la calmada eficiencia de alguien acostumbrado a ello.

Un hechizo susurrado y la tinta estuvo seca. Harry enrolló el pergamino y lo cerró con el sello de los Potter, y finalmente añadió otro poco de magia a eso. Él le entregó el rollo, con una extraña calma asentándose sobre él.

Firmado, sellado, y, esperaba, entregado en manos de confianza. Había hecho cuanto podía.

Brookstanton aceptó el rollo. Este brilló dorado una vez de forma apagada, y después regresó a su apariencia normal. Otro conjuro susurrado, y dos copias selladas descansaron sobre el escritorio―. Sus copias, señor Potter. Le recomiendo que una vaya a su bóveda, y otra a un amigo de confianza.

Harry se encogió―. Mi bóveda podría ser un problema en este momento. Nosotros aún tenemos … asuntos pendientes con los goblins.

―Conserve una con un amigo de confianza entonces, y otra en alguna parte segura ―concedió Brookstanton―. Y asegúrese de tener un pesado arsenal a su disposición cuando aborde a los goblins, señor Potter. La ley por si sola no será suficiente, en caso de que tengan una aversión particular hacia usted por la razón que sea. Las bóvedas de Gringotts son intocables, pero ¿los clientes? Los accidentes desafortunados suceden.

Harry suspiró―. Eso es lo que me temía. ¿Me podría recomendar usted algo?

Brookstanton vaciló―. Yo sugeriría un banco de la competencia, señor Potter, pero la verdad es que esta afuera de mi área de especialidad. Gringotts se ha esforzado para mantener al mundo mágico británico ignorante de las virtudes de otras instituciones financieras. Que yo sepa, Gringotts tiene el monopolio también en Francia, junto con un número de otras naciones europeas. Los enanos tienen a los países del norte de Europa, así como buena parte del Europa oriental. Constantinopla mantiene una larga sección del Mediterráneo. Después de eso, las distancias de viaje comenzarían a ser más allá de lo razonable. Tenga en cuenta, además, que existe un número de bancos menores en Europa. ¿Cuántos de ellos cuentan con la habilidad y la voluntad de enfadar a los goblins?, de eso no tengo seguridad. Algunos de ellos puede que prefieran en vez de eso el trabajar simplemente con Gringotts a cambio de una recompensa.

No era una solución, Harry imaginó, pero cuando menos era información, y eso se quedaría con él.

~oOo~

Era ya mediados de noviembre para cuando Harry compró un elfo doméstico adecuado. Habían muy pocos de ellos disponibles en el mejor de los casos, y él no podía soportar la idea de que uno de ellos le recordara a Dobby. Winky, quien seguía todavía trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts, podría haber sido una opción, pero cargaba con ella la misma cantidad de recuerdos dolorosos.

Añadan a eso que él deseaba un elfo con experiencia en la magia Oscura, y las opciones eran limitadas.

Pero entonces con Bellatrix estando muerta, y los dos Lestrange sobrevivientes sentenciados en ausencia a una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, el hogar de los Lestrange fue vendido a fines de octubre. Sus elfos domésticos fueron despedidos del servicio por los nuevos dueños, quienes no querían nada que ver con el elfo de un mortífago. Por una vez, el _Profeta_ fue bueno para algo, ya que sacaron un pequeño artículo cerca del final detallando las obras a realizarse en ese "lugar Oscuro y repelente", y mencionaba a los elfos en una frase al pasar.

Harry esperó varias semanas en forma deliberada antes de aproximarse a la Oficina de Relocalización de Elfos Domésticos para evitar atraer demasiada atención.

La Oficina se hallaba escondida en una esquina de un cuarto nivel del Ministerio, y Harry fue saludado por un hombre mayor con un aspecto de perpetuo asombro.

―¿Señor Potter? ―lo saludó estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo―. ¡Que gran honor, señor! Mi nombre es Nuttley, señor Potter, Almerick Nuttley. ¿Qué puede hacer esta humilde oficina por usted?

Harry, casi ya acostumbrado a la perturbadora cantidad de atención que todavía atraía, le estrechó la mano al hombre―. Que bueno conocerlo, señor ―lo saludó, habiendo aprendido que ser educado y afable tendía a sacarlo de situaciones incómodas con mayor facilidad―. Estoy buscando un elfo doméstico. Necesito hacer algo con la casa Black antes de que mi ahijado venga de visita, y el elfo doméstico de los Black murió poco después de la Batalla.

Murió, se suicidó, detalles menores cuando se trataba de Kreacher, en lo que concernía a Harry. Mientras estuviera muerto, Harry era feliz―. Necesito un elfo doméstico bueno, tranquilo, buen trabajador, que se haga cargo de la casa y de mi ahijado cuando venga de visita.

―No tenemos más que elfos buenos, tranquilos y buenos trabajadores, señor Potter ―dijo el hombre con orgullo―. Tenemos a siete en este momento para escoger.

Ellos llegaron en el momento que Nutley terminaba la frase, como si hubieran estado esperándola. Probablemente fuera así. A Harry le sonaba como la forma usual de enseñarlos a compradores potenciales.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al encontrarse frente a siete pares de ojos enormes y esperanzados, y deseó poder comprarlos a todos. No tenía suficiente trabajo para ellos, y eran onerosos, pero por lo menos uno tendría un buen hogar.

Harry hizo a un lado sus emociones, decidido a llevar a cabo su tarea, y miró realmente a los elfos más allá de las miradas desesperadamente esperanzadas.

Cuatro de ellos se veían ciertamente ancianos, y Harry los descartó. Parecían demasiado viejos para ocuparse de Teddy durante su infancia, y Harry no quería que su ahijado tuviera que encarar el dolor de perder a un amado elfo doméstico siendo pequeño.

Hasta entonces no había estado seguro de poder reconocer al antiguo elfo de los Lestrange, pero al momento de verla, lo supo. Ella era más pálida y delgada que el resto y se encorvaba sobre sí misma como tratando de esconderse. Además le faltaba la mayor parte de la oreja izquierda y Harry no creyó ni por un momento que hubiera sido un accidente. No con gente como Bellatrix Lestrange alrededor.

Harry se puso en cuclillas despacio en frente de ella y se aseguró de no realizar movimientos repentinos.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó despacio, dándole una mirada a Nuttley.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta―. Ella es Mute, señor Potter. Es, ah, la antigua elfina de los Lestrange. Sin nombre, a ellos nunca les importó, así que le dimos uno, eso hicimos. Es tímida, pero le aseguro que es una trabajadora esforzada. Tan sólo... no puede hablar, verá. Ellos removieron su lengua.

 _Merlín_. Harry la miró de nuevo, pequeña y aterrada y viéndose tan perdida y sin esperanzas, y su corazón se rompió por ella. Él tenía planeado comprar al antiguo elfo de los Lestrange, sin importar que, a menos que fuera otro Kreacher, pero no existía manera en que ahora la dejara permanecer en manos del Ministerio.

―¿Alguien más ha mostrado interés en ella? ―preguntó él despacio.

Nuttley negó con la cabeza―. No cuando descubren lo de su lengua, señor. Un elfo que no puede hablar perturba a la gente. Si añadimos que fue de los Lestrange y ... bueno. Podría estar aquí por un tiempo.

El dolor en el pecho de Harry apretó de nuevo cuando vio como la elfina se encogía ante esas las palabras. Él no iba a dejarla aquí―. Yo la llevaré.

Ojos inmensos, ilusionados, y aterrados alzaron la mirada hacia él, y Harry tuvo que tragar un atoro en su garganta―. Tengo una casa vieja ―dijo él―. Necesita de mucha mantención. También odio cocinar, y tengo un ahijado que va a empezar a caminar pronto y dejará detrás de si un desastre. ¿Te gustaría ser mi elfina?

Ella asintió frenéticamente, y eso cerró el asunto.

Harry Potter era el nuevo dueño de una elfina que probablemente estaba tan dañada como él, y él estaba bien con eso.

.

Su primera orden a su nueva elfina (además de las instrucciones detalladas de nunca contarle a nadie lo que ella sabía, de ninguna forma, y asegurarse de que comprendiera que nunca debía castigarse ni dañarse a sí misma) fue hacer algo con respecto al sótano.

Ellos tres habían estado trabajando un poco en eso. Los calabozos no escondían los restos de ocupantes previos, pero los pisos y paredes de piedra de cuatro celdas estrechas mostraban sospechosas manchas café en ciertos lugares, y ninguna cantidad de hechizos iluminadores parecía capaz de terminar con la oscuridad en las esquinas.

Había docenas de baúles repletos con ropa vieja. La mayoría túnicas y zapatos, junto con un número de vestidos, y la mayoría de ellos tan tremendamente anticuados que hasta la túnica de Ron para el Baile de Yule parecía en comparación moderno y a la moda.

Los ingredientes de pociones vistos de cerca estaban aún peor, y hasta Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en que dejarían que un elfo doméstico los revisara, lo cual sería una idea mucho mejor. Harry ciertamente no iba a acercarse ni a un metro de … lo que fuera que flotaba en algunos de esos frascos bajo hechizos de preservación expirados desde hacia mucho tiempo.

El pellejo de elfo doméstico fue incinerado. Un cuervo embalsamado que parecía demasiado vivo para la comodidad de cualquiera, siguió la misma suerte, y no demasiado pronto. Había cobrado vida con un chillido sobrenatural cuando se incendió, para ser despedazado un momento después por un _Reducto_ unificado de tres varitas diferentes. Todos ellos esos días lanzaban maldiciones primero y hacían preguntas después.

Ellos habían trasladado tantos libros como pudieron encontrar, y limpiaron lo que pudieron, pero el sótano continuaba sumergido en sombras, perturbador, y llanamente repugnante en lugares. Gracias a Merlín, a Mute esto no pareció importarle.

―Devuelve cualquier libro a una de las estanterías vacías en la biblioteca, y coloca cualquier cosa que sea inofensiva y potencialmente útil en el ático ―la instruyó Harry―. Deshazte de las cosas estropeadas, y cualquier cosa Oscura o de la que no estés segura, déjala aquí y nosotros la veremos. Todo lo de aquí fue reunido por la familia Black, y ellos fueron muy Oscuros.

Mute asintió frenéticamente, y se fue con un _pop_. Harry ya había aprendido que ella no quería agradecimientos ni reconocimientos; prefería hacer su trabajo fuera de la vista. Si Harry hubiera vivido en la misma casa que Bellatrix Lestrange por años sin forma de defenderse, también querría ser invisible.

Harry se instaló en la oficina que había reclamado para sí con un montón de documentos de Brookstanton. Varias cosas necesitaban su firma, y las demandas judiciales eran los de menos. Establecer una Fundación aparentemente requería de mucho papeleo, y más aun cuando su misión declarada incluía hacer tratos con no-humanos.

Fue unas horas más tarde, cuando Harry estaba terminando los últimos documentos, cuando Mute reapareció. Ella se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y miró a Harry con preocupación. Si él no hubiese temido que cosa más podría ver en su mente, hubiera deseado saber bastante Legilimancia como para saber lo que ella deseaba.

―¿Encontraste algo? ―adivinó a medias, y Mute asintió con fuerza.

Él dudaba que ella quisiera molestarlo sin tener una muy buena razón, lo cual fue incentivo para dejar los papeles para después y seguirla hasta el sótano.

Una esquina había sido completamente despejada y revelaba el piso mugriento y probablemente siglos de tierra y manchas. Un baúl que contenía lo que parecían platos y unos cálices especialmente horrendos había sido apartado, Harry prácticamente podía sentir la magia Oscura que se filtraba de ellos.

Luego descubrió un marco pesado y adornado apoyado contra la muralla, que contenía el retrato de una mujer de mediana edad con cabello que empezaba a encanecer. Ella lucía como una Black, cabello oscuro y ojos agudos que se estrecharon cuando vio que él se aproximaba. Ella no parecía la imagen de espejo de una Andrómeda o una Bellatrix, lo que él hubiera esperado del retrato de una mujer del linaje de los Black, pero había suficiente de las mismas características que hacia que la relación fuera imposible de descartar.

Luego vio la placa pequeña, mugrienta, debajo de ella donde apenas podía distinguirse el nombre.

«Dorea Potter»

Harry reconoció el nombre por el tapiz Black, y sintió que su boca se secaba. Dorea Potter, casada con Charlus Potter, y familia real-como-Merlín, sin importar lo distantemente emparentados que pudieran estar.

La mujer frunció los labios―. Tienes un aire familiar ―dijo ella con certeza, y después lo examinó con más atención―. ¿Quiénes son tus padres, muchacho?

Harry tenía un nudo en su garganta―. James Potter y Lily Evans. Ellos murieron en 1981. Y … nosotros somos familia, creo.

Dorea Black era definitivamente del linaje de los Black. Y además era familia, familia distante, pero familia, y a Harry no le importaba si lo eran técnicamente por matrimonio. El linaje de los Potter se había entrecruzado por matrimonio con la familia Black muchas veces antes, y eso significaba que en alguna parte, generaciones en el pasado, ellos habían compartido varios ancestros comunes. El más cercano que Harry había conseguido encontrar había sido Cygnus Black, padre de cuatro hijos incluyendo a la repudiada Isla Black, quien se casó con un sangre sucia, y cuya hija se casó con un Potter, y Phineas Nigellus, el abuelo de Dorea.

Harry trajo la pintura al comedor donde resultaría más fácil hablar con ella, y él le dio las gracias a Mute tanto como pudo antes de que ella se fuera con _pop_ una vez más a continuar con su limpieza del sótano.

―Ellos nunca aprobaron el matrimonio ―Dorea explicó cuando Harry le preguntó por que su retrato estaba escondido―. ¡Los Potter no eran de sangre *adecuada*, afirmaron ellos! Ellos no eran Oscuros, y Charlus y Fleamont eran los nietos de un sangre sucia. ¡Nietos! ¡Yo digo, mucho mejor ser nieto de un sangre sucia que un squib endogámico! ¡Querían casarme con un Crabbe, de todos los posibles!

Ella hizo un gesto de desdén algo arrogante―. No tuvieron problema dejando que Callidora se casara con ese Longbottom, ¿no es cierto? Y Lucretia, casada con un *Prewett*, si puedes creerlo. Juro que me volvería un Hufflepuff si es que existiera una gota de Oscuridad en esa familia.

―¿Y los Potter? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Dorea se carcajeó. En ese momento se escuchó perturbadoradamente como Bellatrix―. A los Potter les importa el *poder*. Oscuro o Luminoso, nunca les importó. Tu tocayo, Henry … oh, él era un simpatizante de muggles, y se casó con una mestiza, pero eso sólo quería decir que no poseía ninguno de los sentimentalismos de los sangre pura. La gente lo subestimaba y pagaron amargamente por ello.

Lo examinó de cerca―. Un poco delgaducho, pero ya vas a llenarte. Asegúrate que tu elfo te alimente adecuadamente. Y poder... lo harás bien, niño. Oh, lo harás bien.

Su sonrisa era un poco feroz y el brillo de sus ojos era algo enervante, pero ella era familia, y ella lo aprobaba, y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Harry.

/.

Harry presentó a sus mejores amigos a Dorea cuando ellos se presentaron al día siguiente. Se había vuelto rutina que ellos se encontraran en Grimmauld Place si nada más demandaba su atención. Ellos parecían haber alcanzado un consenso silencioso que este era su refugio, un lugar donde esconderse, y vociferar, y reír y llorar si lo necesitaban. Y las protecciones mágicas reconocían a Ron y Hermione como familia.

―Hermione, Ron ―dijo Harry mientras se detenían frente al retrato―. Dorea Black, mi tía abuela. Mute encontró su retrato ayer en el sótano. Dorea, esta es Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Mi familia.

Hermione apretó en respuesta su mano, después dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

―Un placer conocerla, señora Potter.

―Dorea, niña ―la corrigió el retrato―. Mi sobrino nieto te ha proclamado familia. Para ti y el joven Ron, mi nombre es Dorea ―sus ojos agudos se enfocaron en Hermione. Aunque Harry no podía leerle la mente, estaba bastante seguro que ella estaba tratando de figurar si Hermione descendía de alguien que ella hubiera conocido. La familia importaba mucho para Dorea Potter.

―¿Nacida de muggle o mestiza? ―preguntó Dorea después de un largo momento―. No reconozco tus rasgos, pero algunos linajes pueden haberse entrecruzado en matrimonio desde mi muerte ―concedió ella.

―Nacida de muggles ―replicó Hermione, un tanto desafiante.

―Y una Gryffindor ―estableció Dorea, sin molestarse al parecer por la sangre de Hermione ni por su Casa en Hogwarts. Harry sintió alivio―. Ni Slytherin, ni Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff poseen ese fuego obstinado. Oh, todos ellos tienes sus usos, pero yo me casé con un Gryffindor. Valiente y escandaloso por fuera, pero implacable y despiadado como él solo.

Algo en su respuesta molestó a Harry, hasta que al final algo hizo clic―. ¿Mis abuelos dejaron un retrato? ¿o mis padres?

Dorea se quedó quieta un momento―. Tus padres murieron jóvenes, criatura. Pocos magos y brujas se hacen retratos siendo jóvenes. Mi Charlus se rehusó. Al igual que tus abuelos. Los Potter no dejan retratos vivientes. Ellos se rehusaron a ser recordados como un eco pálido en un retrato.

Si Dorea era un "eco pálido", Harry se preguntaba como habría sido cuando estaba con vida. Ella y su esposo. Él no había visto fotos del hombre, pero tenía la impresión de alguien tozudo y orgullosamente desafiante.

Él había tenido la esperanza de que hubiera retratos en alguna parte, algún fragmento de sus padres que perdurara, pero una parte de él sabía que eso no era más que una esperanza inútil aun antes de hacer la pregunta. Pero no por eso dolía menos.

Dorea volvió su atención a Ron, y esta vez hubo un claro reconocimiento en sus ojos.

―No cabe duda acerca de la sangre Weasley con ese cabello y esas pecas ―dijo Dorea, aunque no hizo una mueca de desdén como la mayoría de los sangre pura gustaban hacer antes de la Batalla Final―. La Familia Prewett tenía el cabello rojo, pero no las pecas. ¿Emparentado con Cedrella? Ella se casó con Septimus Weasley y fue borrada del tapiz familiar por ello.

Ron le dio una mirada a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Ron repitió el gesto, pero igual contestó―: Mis abuelos.

Dorea frunció los labios―. Mi primo. Entonces somos familia. Me complace ver a una generación de Black y Weasley ignorando a los viejos ciegos. Septimus Weasley era sangre pura de cabo a rabo y un hombre poderoso mágicamente, pero una palabra amable acerca de un nacido de muggle y para siempre eres tachado como traidor a la sangre.

―Todavía es así ―dijo Ron con algo de amargura―. Malditos Malfoy.

Dorea hizo uno de sus gestos de desdén arrogante―. Advenedizos endogámicos. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes, muchacho?

Harry pudo ver el momento en que el recuerdo de Fred llegó, la rigidez en la postura de Ron, y él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron en un apoyo silencioso―. Seis ―dijo Ron sin inmutarse, con la cabeza en alto desafiando a cualquiera que osara decir otra cosa, aunque Harry y Hermione nunca lo harían, y Dorea no conocía la historia―. Cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. Todos ellos se enfrentaron a Voldemort.

―¡Siete niños poderosos y de sangre pura! ¡Y los Malfoy apenas consiguieron uno! ―espetó Dorea―. ¡No han tenido más que un solo hijo en generaciones en esa familia! Hyperion, Abraxas, ¿Lucius? Ningún solo hermano entre ellos. Siete niños mágicos es señal de padres poderosos. No permitas que los pequeños aduladores escurridizos te digan otra cosa.

Harry no conocía a un Hyperion Malfoy, pero se escuchaba como el abuelo de Lucius Malfoy. Abraxas se oía vagamente familiar, cuando menos como el padre del mayor de los Malfoy.

―Draco Malfoy es también hijo único ―agregó Hermione―. Él es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black.

Dorea hizo una mueca como si hubiera probado algo desagradable―. Sí. Cygnus aprobó esa unión. Malfoy tenía dinero y poder, todo lo que Narcissa deseaba. A ella nunca le gustó la idea de ensuciarse las manos. Nunca hubo una apropiada mujer del linaje de los Black que no pudiera meter el miedo de Morgana a cualquier hombre que se le cruzara. Ella tenía dones decentes, pero poco deseo de ensangrentarse sus propias manos cuando podía hacer que el dinero de su esposo resolviera en vez de eso esos problemas.

―Eso se escucha como Narcissa Malfoy ―concordó Hermione, y posó una mirada aguda sobre Harry―. ¿Harry? Una palabra. Ahora.

No era una petición. Harry la siguió mientras mientras ella hizo que los tres entraran a la cocina y alzó sus barreras de privacidad normales.

―¡Harry James Potter! ―siseó ella―. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ella estaba en el sótano ¿y tu la trajiste aquí arriba? ¿Y hablaste con ella? ¿Solo?

La ira surgió en Harry, vivida y candente, y se prendió ávidamente en sus emociones.

―¡Ella es familia! ―estalló―. Ella es mi tía abuela y mi prima a través de los Black, se podría decir que es la única maldita familia que me queda que no es Dursley, ¿y tu estás enojada porque *hablé* con ella?

Hermione inhaló hondo. Harry pudo casi ver como trataba de calmarse―. Ella podría ser un Horcrux. Walburga lo era.

Su negativa fue instantánea y fuera de sus labios antes de saberlo―. ¡Walburga estaba loca! ―siseó Harry―. Ella hasta se *percibía* Oscura. Era todo "sangre sucia" esto y "traidores de sangre" aquello.

―Los Horcruxes de Voldemort no se sentían así ―dijo Ron en voz baja―. Eran seductores. Slytherin. Ginny fue tentada por el diario, y el relicario... ―su voz se apagó.

El argumento murió en los labios de Harry antes de expresarlo. Sí. El relicario.

Voldemort había sido insidioso. Encantador, seductor, y capaz de ser zalamero para salir de cualquier situación. Solamente Dumbledore pareció ser capaz de verlo.

Dorea era familia. Dorea era parte de la poca familia cercana decente que le quedaba, aun cuando fuera un retrato, y a ella él le importaba. O, cuando menos, concedía él, ella lo simulaba muy bien.

Él no sabía que haría si ella resultaba ser un Horcrux. Implicaba un crimen horrible el hacer uno, pero ella era familia. Ella estaba de su lado. Tantas cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si ellos hubieran tenido un Horcrux de Dumbledore a quien pedirle ayuda, ¿no era así?

La idea era abominable, pero y si esto hubiera salvado vidas, ¿no debería eso haber contado para algo?

―¿Existe una manera de descubrirlo? ―preguntó por fin con voz ronca―. ¿Una que no involucre destruir el retrato?

Hermione tomó aire de nuevo, y Harry supo que serian malas noticias―. No que yo haya descubierto. De existir una manera, podríamos haber identificado los Horcruxes de Voldemort mucho más rápido.

―Ella es familia.

―Lo sé ―dijo Hermione.

―Ella conoció a mi padre. A mis abuelos.

―Lo sé.

Algo en él se quebró. Se volteó y golpeó la muralla con sus manos, el sonido reverberó en la cocina. El dolor repentino fue como una quemadura que se fundió con una ira al rojo vivo, y golpeó una vez más la pared.

― _Mierda._

―Compañero...

―No ―Harry se dio vuelta, y Ron dio un paso atrás―. ¡No! ¡No me importa! Siempre hay algo, ¿no es así?

Algo en la cocina repiqueteó. Harry lo ignoró―. Aquí esta tu padrino, Harry ―se mofó―, él es un fugitivo y un hombre inocente que está medio loco después de doce años en Azkaban, y vivirá justo lo suficiente para darte esperanza de tener una familia antes de ser asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange. Eres un mago, Harry, y libre para dejar Privet Drive diez meses al año, y, oh, eres famoso por sobrevivir el asesinato de tus padres y esperamos de ti que mates al Señor Oscuro más poderoso en siglos, cuando no estemos ocupados llamándote un mentiroso que alucina. Descubrimos una manera de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry, ¡todo lo que tienes que hacer es * _caminar a tu propia maldita muerte_ * para salvar a un montón de cobardes, ingratos e inútiles!

La cocina quedó en un silencio mortal. El tintineo de cosas se detuvo. Cada plato y taza en la cocina estaba flotando a una pulgada de altura en sus alacenas, y el aire era espeso con la presión de la magia apenas contenida.

Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados. Ron de por sí pálido por el invierno temprano, se veía lívido.

Harry inhaló lentamente y trató que su ira quedara bajo control sin hacer trizas cada pieza de porcelana en la cocina. La presión cedió lentamente. Las tazas y platos se acomodaron en sus sitios sin apenas un susurro de sonido.

Hermione tragó con nerviosismo. Ron pareció recobrar algo de color.

―No me importa ―repitió Harry con calma y totalmente inflexible―. Ella es familia. No me importaría si fuera un condenado Horcrux del mismo Voldemort. Ella nos está ayudando, y eso es más de lo que a nadie nunca se ha preocupado de hacer.

Hermione aspiró hondo. Harry pudo ver la necesidad de discutir en sus ojos, pero luego ella vaciló y sus hombros se encorvaron levemente―. De acuerdo ―concedió ella en voz baja―. Yo... de acuerdo. Nosotros mantendremos un ojo en ella y otro sobre ti, y eso no esta abierto al debate. Y tu debes asegurarte de no pasar mucho tiempo hablando con ella, pero... de acuerdo. Ella no se siente como Magia Oscura, y... ―su voz se apagó.

Ron continuó donde ella lo dejó―. Los Potter nunca fueron de las familias Oscuras. Y ella se escucha más como una Potter que como una Black.

En realidad ella se escuchaba como ambas cosas para Harry; una Potter cuando estaba calmada y explicaba algo, y una Black cuando sus emociones actuaban, pero se imaginó que esto no ayudaría a su argumento así que guardó silencio.

―Gracias ―dijo él, y la magia que permanecía presionando el aire finalmente se desvaneció.

Ron y Hermione aun parecían algo intranquilos, pero por ahora, cuando menos, el retrato de Dorea Potter estaba seguro.

Horcrux potencial o no (y Harry se inclinaba hacia el 'no' puesto que ella no se sentía para nada como la sensación Oscura del retrato de Walburga), Dorea Potter era una fuente de información. Una porción significante de sus conocimientos estaban obsoletos, sus conocimientos de política por otro lado estaban veinte años fuera de actualidad, pero muchos más no lo estaban.

La magia no quedaba obsoleta con facilidad. Cierto, hechizos nuevos se inventaban, y algunos viejos quedaban fuera de uso cuando mejores eran creados o alguien descubría una forma de contrarrestar una maldición, pero la mayoría de los hechizos no dejaban de ser útiles simplemente. Hermione fue rápida para señalar que la mayoría de los hechizos que ellos aprendían en Hogwarts tenían siglos de antigüedad. La Primera Guerra de Sangre había visto un número nuevo de hechizos en ambos lados de la guerra, pero la mayoría de aquellos estaban centrados en el combate, Oscuros, o de ambos tipos. La mayoría de los hechizos nuevos en general lidiaban con áreas especializadas y no eran de uso general para el mago o bruja común.

Dorea Potter no podía demostrarles la magia que les estaba enseñando, pero podía compartir su conocimiento, y Harry era un estudiante espabilado cuando se trataba de sus temas favoritos.

Dorea Potter además había crecido en una casa saturada de magia Oscura, y su conocimiento no tenía precio. Hermione, con todas sus aprensiones acerca del retrato, estaba de acuerdo.

―Teníamos la esperanza de encontrar un libro que enseñara Oclumancia ―le explicaba Hermione a Dorea unos días más tarde, cuando la emoción inicial se había calmado―. Es una de las pocas cosas que pueden negar los efectos del veritaserum. Nosotros teníamos la esperanza … si hubiera alguien que tuviera un libro acerca de ello, sería la familia Black.

―No ha existido un Black que valga su nombre que haya dominado la Oclumancia ―aseveró Dorea―. La Oclumancia requiere que seas el amo de tus emociones. Apenas efectivo contra la locura Black. La familia Black sabía como evitar el veritaserum, utilizaron su influencia y su oro para salir de problemas. Ese es el secreto ―su expresión se suavizó un poco al mirar a Harry―. Tu eres un Black, hijo. Un Potter de nombre, pero Isla Black estaba tan loca como ella sola. Ella se casó con un nacido de muggles, siendo la cuarta hija de una familia sangre pura en un tiempo en que herederas eran eliminadas por menos que eso. Tu padre tenía la locura, tu abuelo y tu tío abuelo la tenían, y tu bisabuela antes que eso. No era tan fuerte en ella, debo decirlo, pero estaba allí. Tu nunca dominarás la Oclumancia.

Hermione inhaló hondo. Harry casi podía ver sus planes mentales re-acomodándose con esta nueva información― . ¿Qué hay de un antídoto para el veritaserum?

―Decente, si uno tiene la oportunidad de beberlo y puede actuar acorde para engañar a los interrogadores. Ellos pueden comprobar si se ha tomado, pero la poción es cara de preparar y el antídoto poco común; además de que el Ministerio es manejado por pequeños idiotas miserables de corazón. Ambos deberían encontrarse en la biblioteca. Loco por las pociones, ese era Pollux. No podía preparar una poción de primer año ni para salvar su vida, pero las teorías le fascinaban. El antídoto es terriblemente difícil de preparar, y es tóxico con una exposición prolongada, pero si eres interrogado bajo veritaserum y necesitas mentir, esa debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones. Ese es de lo que yo sé. Podría haberse inventado una versión mejor desde mi muerte. Estoy segura que hay abundancia de mortífagos con secretos que guardar.

―Tu preparaste Multijugos en nuestro segundo año ―Harry le recordó a Hermione por lo bajo―. Es una opción.

Hermione asintió levemente, su concentración puesta todavía en Dorea―. ¿Qué hay acerca de mantener secretos importantes bajo un Juramento Inquebrantable? ―luego sus ojos se achicaron―. Pero aun si eso mantuviera el secreto, ellos sabrían que estas escondiendo algo y podrían seguir preguntando dando rodeos hasta descubrir algo.

La sonrisa de Dorea en respuesta fue afilada―. Por cierto. Los magos lo han intentado, niña. Y algunos de ellos han muerto de manera espantosa cuando finalmente algo se escapó por la pregunta correcta y el enunciado incorrecto. Los Juramentos Inquebrantables están destinados a asegurar acciones, no secretos. Si lo usas para bloquear veritaserum, asegúrate que es un secreto porque valga la pena perder tu vida. Si la única alternativa es Azkaban o el Beso, podría hasta ser una ventaja. Una muerte rápida aunque dolorosa es preferible a un dementor.

Harry inhaló hondo, comenzando a sentirse un poco perdido mientras cada opción era rechazada―. Yo puedo rechazar el _Imperious_ ―ofreció―. ¿Eso serviría de algo?

La atención de Dorea cambió en un instante―. ¿Una conjurada por un mago competente?

Harry se alzó a toda su altura, su desafío filtrándose desde su posición―. Del mismo Voldemort en mi cuarto año ―y de Barty Crouch Jr., pero eso no era nada junto a la de Voldemort.

Dora se carcajeó―. Él era un impostor, ese Riddle, pero por Merlín uno poderoso ―se puso pensativa, en un cambio de humor tan repentino que casi le dio a Harry un dolor de cuello―. Pienso que no dolería intentarlo. Tu te oyes como una chica competente, Granger. Dale una dosis y haz que diga cada secreto. Luego sigue haciéndolo hasta que él aprenda a esconder la verdad o que tu te rindas por ser una causa perdida. Dale también el antídoto, y quizás él aprenda a replicar él mismo los efectos. Ahí esta tu solución.

Ellos revisaron la biblioteca, por supuesto, pero al final no descubrieron nada que fuera diferente a lo dicho por Dorea.

Harry tuvo la sensación que habría gran número de pociones asquerosas en su futuro.

~oOo~

El frasco de veritaserum podría ser confundido con agua corriente, tal como debía ser en caso de estar debidamente preparado. A Harry no le sorprendió; Hermione había sido quien lo preparó después de todo. El antídoto era de un color verde lechoso nada atractivo que se parecía un poco a leche estropeada. Harry tenía la sospecha terrible que él iba a terminar bebiendo muchísimo de ello en las semanas y meses por venir.

Ron olio un poco el antídoto e hizo una mueca―. Apesta a casillero de quidditch.

Harry resopló―. Gracias por el apoyo.

―Eh, lo pasaste peor en las clases de Snape. En especial cuando las echábamos a perder ―él aceptó el vial y el cuentagotas de las manos de Hermione―. Ahora siéntate. Lengua afuera, compañero. Aquí viene la escobita de quidditch.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le ordenaban. Tres gotas de la poción aterrizaron en su lengua. Él trató de determinar el sabor exacto de eso, para reconocerlo si era expuesto de nuevo al brebaje, pero en lo que a él concernía podría haber sido tan sólo agua sola.

Luego el efecto lo golpeó y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. No había nada a su alrededor, ninguna emoción dentro de él, tan sólo un sonido peculiar que reconoció de manera distante como una voz familiar.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―la voz de Hermione se escuchaba como si viniera de un amplio vacío, pero extrañamente clara. Una parte de él sabía que debería tratar de mentir o rehusarse a contestar, pero no pudo recordar cómo, y sus labios se estaban moviendo incluso mientras intentaba pensar en como detenerlos.

―Harry James Potter ―no se escuchaba como su propia voz, y no estaba consciente de hablar. Pero sus labios se habían movido y ya no estaba seguro como parar cuando él no estaba hablando en primer lugar. ¿O sí?

Algo aterrizó en su lengua, una gota de algo agrio y amargo, y la neblina se levantó de su mente. No había sido para nada como el _Imperious_ , nada obvio que pelear, tan sólo una muralla perfectamente lisa entre su mente y su deseo de mentir, sin ninguna debilidad obvia que establecer como objetivo de detener.

Harry se frotó la cara y trató de hacer que desapareciera el último trazo de nebulosidad―. Esto va a llevar mucho tiempo para aprender.

―No más de dos a tres veces al día para el veritaserum, y una vez al día como mucho para el antídoto ―dijo Hermione―. Y necesitamos tomar descansos regulares o los efectos tóxicos podrían acumularse ―ella suspiró―. Voy a preparar más de ambos. Nosotros todavía tenemos unos cuantos frascos de veritaserum, pero no durarán si vamos a continuar haciendo esto.

Ron intervino―. ¿Y tenía gusto a vestuario de quidditch?

―¡Ron!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios, y a todos quienes han favorecido y siguen el fic. Que tengan un buen finde.

(edit.21-mayo-2017)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

((3))

Ellos tres habían acumulado un número de cosas que no querían que fueran del conocimiento público, y todos sabían que necesitarían eventualmente un lugar donde guardarlos. El plan había sido simple: Grimmauld Place era Inubicable, y había estado una vez bajo el _Fidelius_ , así que ellos sabían que podía hacerse.

Ellos no sabían como conjurarlo, pero conocían una manera de resolverlo. Una carta a la Directora McGonagall, le consiguió permiso a Hermione para visitar el retrato de Dumbledore para preguntarle al respecto, porque era Hermione y todos quienes la conocían sabían que ella quería siempre saberlo todo; y fue así que ella regresó largas horas más tarde con páginas y páginas de notas garabateadas.

—Conseguí todo del profesor Dumbledore —dijo ella a modo de saludo—. Podemos hacer el hechizo sobre el sótano o sobre la casa. Las malas noticias son que el Fidelius no puede colocarse por capas. La magia considera la protección dual como signo de falta de confianza del Guardián Secreto y por tanto queda nulo. El hechizo es complicado y demanda un montón de poder, pero debería ser posible. Harry posee la magia para ello, y yo ahora conozco el ritual.

—Necesitamos un lugar donde mantener las cosas Oscuras de las que no queramos deshacernos —dijo Harry—. Vamos a necesitar el espacio para ... más tarde también. Entrenar, por lo menos —no dijo en voz alta para que cosa más podría necesitarlo. Ninguno de ellos realmente quería pensar demasiado acerca de lo que tendrían que hacer en los meses y años por venir.

—El sótano, entonces —dijo Ron—. Podemos llenar Grimmauld con todas las protecciones que tengamos, pero si alguien anduviera en busca de algo incriminador, vamos a necesitar un sitio donde esconderlo. La mayoría de la gente no conoce acerca del Fidelius en primer lugar, y no es como si siguiéramos en guerra ¿no? Cierto que Hermione preguntó acerca de ello a Dumbledore, pero es porque ella es Hermione y tiene que saber cosas, pero no es como si tuviéramos que proteger más la casa contra Voldemort. Ocultar la casa entera haría que la gente sospechara.

—El sótano —concordó Harry—. Es lo bastante grande para poner cosas que necesitemos ocultar, y nadie más que nosotros sabe al respecto. Siempre podemos encontrar algún sitio en medio de la nada para aprender hechizos más destructivos —vaciló—. Yo lo haré. ¿Quién será el Guardián Secreto?

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos. Harry se preguntó si el Fidelius siempre sería sinónimo de traición para ellos también, o si él sería el único para quien escuchar "Guardián Secreto" le hiciera recordar a Colagusano.

―Hermione ―dijo Ron, sombrío, después de su discusión silenciosa―. Ella tiene problemas con confiar demasiado en autoridades, pero yo tengo el mal carácter. Ella también sujeta el Juramento. En forma realista, si no puedes confiar en ella, de todas maneras estás perdido.

Era un razonamiento sólido. Basados en la expresión intensa de Hermione ella no apreciaba el ser puesta en evidencia de ese modo, por más cierto que fuera, pero ella meneó la cabeza y lo ignoró.

―Las notas ―dijo ella en cambio, y le entregó los pergaminos―. Léelas. Memorízalas. *Todas* ellas.

Harry no se molestó en señalar que cuando menos eran una docena de páginas. Hermione las había escrito; ella conocía exactamente la longitud del ritual. Pero si él no podía memorizar un Encantamiento Fidelius ¿qué posibilidad tenía con cosas más esotéricas que había entrevisto en la biblioteca Black?

Por lo menos esta porción de magia arcana no la tendría que aprender en forzada proximidad con Severus condenado Snape.

Había trece páginas en total. Hermione las había numerado. No sabía si el número era accidental o algún número mágico deliberado, pero lo dejaba con bastante material que memorizar. También contenía diagramas, pero la mayoría de ellas contenían la letra familiar de Hermione, mucho más delicada y precisa que la que él nunca pudo conseguir.

Cada día que ellos dejaban ese sótano expuesto era otro día que alguien podría descubrir uno de los muchos artefactos oscuros que ellos aún tenían allí. Harry no había ofendido todavía a muchas personas, pero había aprendido a esperar lo peor. Ahora que ellos tenían una solución, la motivación innata para verlo realizado era implacable.

Le llevó tres días de trabajo perseverante antes de poder recitar y recrear todo a satisfacción de Hermione. El ritual mismo llevó media hora, sin contar las dos horas que les llevó su puesta en marcha y la talla de las runas, ni la hora que Hermione había pasado comprobando y doble comprobando sus cálculos y que estuviera listo.

El ritual también dejó a Harry tambaleante y pálido por la enorme cantidad de magia que demandó. Sintió como si hubiera corrido un maratón, como si pulmones se hubieran expandido más allá de su tamaño y cada músculo le ardía. La media hora de concentración constante había estado bien y era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. El drenar de su magia cuando el ritual alcanzó su crescendo y el Fidelius había sido puesto era algo completamente diferente, y ahora comprendía porque Dumbledore había sido quien lo hiciera originalmente.

Ron presionó una pócima vigorizante en su mano, y Harry la bebió agradecido.

―¿Estás bien?

Harry se estremeció cuando la poción entró en acción, y el cuarto dejó de girar―. Sí. Sólo … necesito un momento.

Lo último de su fatiga se desvaneció. Harry se enderezó y miró a sus dos amigos―. ¿Funcionó?

Era la sensación más peculiar el saber que había conjurado un Fidelius y el no tener idea de sobre qué lo había aplicado, y no lo apreciaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Y por qué lo había conjurado en la cocina? No había nada alli que mereciera una segunda mirada.

―El sótano de Grimmauld Place esta en la cocina ―expresó Hermione con claridad, y la pieza perdida cayó en su lugar.

La muralla se partió ante sus ojos mientras el secreto se asentaba. La puerta al sótano apareció una vez más y Harry tuvo una sensación de euforia que no tenía nada que ver con la poción en su sangre.

Lo habían logrado. Lo habían hecho condenadamente bien. Y si ellos tenían el talento y la habilidad para aprender esto, no había nada que evitara que intentaran hacer otra docena de hechizos útiles de la biblioteca Black en que él había puesto el ojo.

~oOo~

Con el sótano convertido en un depósito de seguridad para los objetos más cuestionables, la atención de Harry se desvió hacia los goblins. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a entrar caminando sencillamente en el banco, no con la forma en que habían salido la última vez, y una carta de Gringotts se había regodeado expresando que debido a "irregularidades" ellos aceptarían cualquier transacción solamente en persona.

Si eso no era una trampa, Harry no sabía lo que era.

Una mañana le preguntó a su tía―. Si de manera hipotética nosotros hubiéramos robado en Gringotts durante la guerra para conseguir uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, lanzando _Imperius_ como si fueran dulces, y procedido a escapar en un dragón, destrozando buena parte del edificio en el proceso... ¿cómo deberíamos manejar nuestras finanzas? Ya les escribí, y ellos dejaron bastante claro que a menos que me presente allí en persona, nada va a salir de mis bóvedas.

Dorea le sonrió con afecto―. Eso suena a la sangre Potter. Él no tenía el temperamento para las artes más sutiles, mi Charlus, pero era magnífico con hechizos destructivos. Por supuesto que eso no ayudaba mucho en política, pero era bueno contar con la amenaza.

No por vez primera, Harry se hizo preguntas acerca de su familia. La imagen que lentamente se iba construyendo era de una familia talentosa, poderosa, y totalmente implacable; bastante lejos de la imagen del bromista negligente que le habían entregado de su padre, y del inofensivo simpatizante de muggles que se suponía era su abuelo. Pero claro, sus padres habían muerto jóvenes, no mucho mayores que la edad con que contaba Harry ahora. ¿Quién sabe en lo que se habrían convertido sus padres si la profecía no los hubiera puesto a todos ellos en el camino de Voldemort?

―No estoy seguro de como responderían ellos a las amenazas, sin embargo ―dijo Harry con sequedad―. Aunque puedo hacer un buen Fuego Demoníaco.

Dorea resolló con desdén―. Dentro de poco estaremos tratando de nuevo con otra rebelión goblin sin que eso sea necesario. Que completa falta de respeto por sus superiores. Reclama tus bóvedas, por sangre y por ley, y no permitas que esas bestezuelas miserables te engañen, ellos utilizarán cada resquicio legal que puedan. Y transfiere todo inmediatamente a otro sitio. Asegúrate de reclamar todas y cada una de las bóvedas así como las que te corresponden como regente de la Casa Black. El Banco Mágico de Constantinopla es aceptable. Contáctalos y solicita que un banquero este presente en Gringotts para que evite que esas criaturas intenten alguna maniobra extraña. Durmstrang confía en los enanos, pero ellos requieren mayor esfuerzo del que valga la pena.

Ella lo hacia sonar tan fácil―. Todavía no estoy seguro que no vayan a matarme cuando me vean.

Dorea hizo un gesto displicente―. Ellos respetan solamente el poder y el oro. Si tu posees ambos y estas dispuestas a usarlos, hay poco que ellos puedan hacer una vez que tu riqueza este fuera de sus manos. Si ellos demandan compensación, demanda lo mismo a cambio por su traición y colaboración con el impostor Riddle. No cedas. Eres un Potter y un Black, victorioso en batalla contra un Señor Oscuro, y debes actuar como tal. Si te amilanas, ellos te sangrarán hasta dejarte seco.

En esencia, ser arrogante y esnob como un sangre pura. A Harry no le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo, pero también sabía que esa era la manera en que funcionaba la política y tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

―El poder podría ser un problema. No puedo sacar mi varita en Gringotts, y mi nombre resulta maldecido o alabado dependiendo del día de la semana.

Hubo el asomo de algo sanguinario en la sonrisa cortante de Dorea―. Ya trataremos más tarde con el público inservible. Con el tiempo aprenderás a usar cierto grado de magia sin varita. Hasta entonces, deberás manifestar tu magia cuando te aproximes. Los goblins son sensibles a la magia, y ellos reconocen el poder al verlo. Álzate sobre ellos como una tempestad, y haz que ellos se *rindan*.

Algo le dio la distintiva impresión a Harry de que a su tía abuela no le agradaban mucho los goblins. Posiblemente, sólo posiblemente, fuera por el centelleo de la locura Black en sus ojos. Eso quizás debería preocuparle más, pero Dorea Potter era familia y ella estaba de su lado. Y eso era más de lo que podía decir de casi todos a los que él conociera.

Y todavía más importante, quizás, Teddy Lupin era el heredero Black. Si alguien estaba del lado de Harry en forzar la sociedad hasta que dicho joven heredero estuviera a salvo, sería esa mujer que era tanto una Potter como una Black.

Al día siguiente, Harry envió una lechuza discreta al Banco Mágico de Constantinopla, preguntándoles como podría mudar sus bóvedas de Gringotts. Con el espíritu de transparencia, añadió que obtener las bóvedas de los goblins podría resultar ser un problema debido a su relación tirante con ellos.

Dos días más tarde, recibió una respuesta, una misiva corta expresando el placer que tendría el Banco de atender sus negocios, solicitando además una fecha adecuada para que su representante fuera a visitarlo en orden de arreglar sus asuntos con Gringotts.

Harry, a pesar de tener muchas cosas demandando su atención esos días, no tenía nada rígidamente programado, y ofreció estar disponible en cualquier momento durante el jueves, es decir en dos días; y de ser eso demasiado pronto, cualquier día que fuera de la conveniencia de ellos.

Grimmauld Place ya no se encontraba bajo un Fidelius, así que no había nada que lo detuviera de enviarles su dirección. Todavía le molestaba un poco que no pudiera ponerse otro Fidelius sobre el ya que tenía en el sótano para cubrir el resto de la casa. Las protecciones Black eran fuertes y viciosas, pero la paranoia comprensible de Harry demandaba más.

La carta de respuesta prometió tener un representante en su puerta a las diez en punto. De acuerdo al imponente reloj de péndulo en el estudio de Harry, las protecciones se despertaron con la llegada de un visitante ese jueves en el mismo momento que marcaban las diez.

El banquero enviado por el Banco Mágico de Constantinopla era alto y enjuto, y se asemejaba algo a la caricatura de un enterrador. Aunque Harry no reconoció su raza, apostaría todo el oro que tenía en Gringotts a que no era completamente humano. Probablemente no era un vampiro, ya que se encontraba fuera en pleno día, pero eso no reducía mucho la búsqueda.

Las protecciones Black se estremecieron levemente cuando el banquero ingresó tras ser invitado por Harry, pero no lo consideraron una amenaza; lo que fuera que él era.

―Saludos, señor Potter ―habló el hombre. Su voz era monótona y su acento leve pero inquietamente extraño. Además que no parecía saber ni importarle quien o que era Harry, ni cuantos títulos no deseados los británicos le habían otorgado, lo cual era un punto a su favor―. Soy su representante bancario del Banco Mágico de Constantinopla. El Banco reconoce la inconstancia de la raza goblin y envía una representación adecuada para su cliente.

Harry tragó en seco. Definitivamente no iba a preguntar por la raza del hombre, no iba a arriesgar estropear sus relaciones con otro banco, pero tomó nota de leer cualquier cosa que encontrara acerca de sus nuevos banqueros. "Banco Mágico" claramente no incluía a sólo humanos.

―Gracias ―dijo por fin, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta el estudio―. Lo aprecio mucho. Yo... ¿cómo debería llamarlo?

―"Representante" bastará, señor Potter.

―Representante ―repitió Harry―. Gracias por venir.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, ofreciéndole un asiento a su huésped, acomodándose después en una silla imponente detrás del escritorio―. ¿Me permite levantar barreras de privacidad?

No es que Grimmauld Place no fuera seguro, pero para ahora hacerlo era de una segunda naturaleza en todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en una barrera de privacidad que no fuera alzada por ellos mismos, o que no fuera efectuada por alguien en quien ellos confiaran implícitamente.

―Sensata precaución.

Harry tomó esto como un permiso. Los hechizos fluyeron con facilidad, la mitad de ellos mudos, conjurados solamente por su voluntad y experiencia.

Asegurada su privacidad, inhaló hondo―. ¿Cuál es la política del Banco sobre condenas criminales en otros países?

―Al Banco le importa poco las políticas de otros. No existe tratado con el Ministerio Británico ―dijo el banquero con su voz perturbadoramente monótona―. De llegar a firmarse uno, existen varias bóvedas grandes en Gringotts que nos agradaría mucho discutir.

Él hizo sonar la última palabra ominosa incluso en su forma atonal. Harry no quiso inquirir más, pero sospechaba que existían probablemente unas cuantas personas importantes quienes habían metido la pata en el extranjero si el Ministerio no querían firmar el tratado. Eso o ellos actuaban tan sólo como los idiotas de siempre. En todo caso, eso le favorecía.

―¿Cualquier cosa que discutamos aquí es confidencial? ―le preguntó Harry para asegurarse.

―Somos cliente y banco, señor Potter. Tales transacciones son sacrosantas.

Harry vaciló y trató de encontrar una buena manera de poner sus ideas en palabras, después renunció a ello y se decidió por un abordaje Gryffindor.

―Estoy a punto de hacerme de un gran número de enemigos ―dijo con franqueza―. He convertido a mi ahijado, Teddy Lupin, en mi heredero a nombre de los Black. Él heredará las bóvedas cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts o cuando yo muera, lo que venga primero. Necesito que esa herencia se invierta de manera segura. Yo quiero que su futuro se encuentre protegido sin importar lo que ocurra. ¿Cuál es el salario normal de sus banqueros de inversión?

―Ocho por ciento de las ganancias netas de bóvedas del tamaño de los Black y Potter.

Harry asintió―. Pagaré quince por ciento por las inversiones de las bóvedas Potter. Yo necesito dinero para luchar una guerra y lo necesitaré rápido. No me importa en qué lo inviertan o lo riesgoso que sea, siempre que sea rentable.

―El Banco verá que así se haga.

Harry vaciló un momento, después extrajo un rollo sellado de su túnica.

―Es una copia de mi testamento. Es poco probable que yo sobreviva lo suficiente para establecerme y tener una familia. En el caso de mi muerte, la mitad de mi oro irá a Teddy Lupin. Inviértanlo también de manera segura. El resto deberá ser dividido entre cierto número de personas mayores de edad que manejarán sus propias finanzas. Colóquelo en una bóveda y deje las decisiones a ellos. El testamento ha sido validado y atestiguado por la Oficina de Augustus Brookstanton aquí en Londres. Ellos manejarán mi herencia. El Ministerio no tiene ningún derecho legal para involucrarse, pero seguramente lo intentarán de todas maneras.

El representante aceptó el rollo con una leve inclinación―. El Banco verá que las formas legales se ejecuten.

Harry suspiró―. Gracias. Acerca de Gringotts . . . yo conseguí enojar a un número de goblins durante el curso de la guerra. Nosotros, dos amigos y yo, penetramos en una bóveda de alta seguridad para extraer un objeto que era de vital importancia para derrotar a Voldemort, y conseguimos escapar. Es bastante probable que seamos recibidos por guardias armados en cuanto me vean.

―El Banco lo manejará. El Banco perseverará ―entonó el hombre.

Harry esperaba con desesperación que él estuviera en lo correcto.

/.

Harry había pasado el tiempo mientras esperaba las respuestas del Banco de Constantinopla aprendiendo de su tía-abuela como manifestar su magia. Se parecía bastante a concentrar la magia y enfocarse en un hechizo poderoso sin liberarlo, y le llevó poco tiempo el aprender el truco. No tenía ningún uso práctico, aparte de un intento por intimidar a otros, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaría para que los goblins lo escucharan, entonces eso es lo que haría.

Harry se dio cuenta que Voldemort lo había usado; esto explicaba su presencia aterradora. Sospechaba que Dumbledore también lo había usado en ocasiones, para que las personas lo escucharan cuando él hablaba.

Las propias habilidades recientemente aprendidas de Harry no llegaban a la altura de aquellos dos, pero aun así vio como el gentío presente en el Callejón Diagon se movió con desazón hacia un lado cuando ellos pasaron. Con un glamour puesto, la mayoría de la atención se había centrado sobre el representante junto a él, pero ahora cambió hacia él. Probablemente iba a tener un dolor de cabeza para cuando terminaran de cruzar Diagon, debido a la necesidad de concentración constante que demandaba el glamour combinado con el tirón sobre su magia, pero para eso eran las pociones.

Se apresuró camino a la dudosa seguridad de Gringotts, mientras uno u otro mago se quitaba de su paso con ojos enormes.

Harry francamente se sintió algo asqueado. ¿Así había sido con Dumbledore y Voldemort? ¿Observar a la gente desbandarse a su alrededor como ovejas?

El representante a su lado realizó un sonido bajo, estertóreo e inhumano que se oyó algún modo como si estuviera divertido. Harry rechinó los dientes y se dijo ¡olvídalo! Se trataba tan sólo de un truco barato de salón y si la gente se intimidaba por ello, merecían ser asustados.

Las inmensas puertas de Gringotts aparecieron frente a ellos, con los guardia normales justo adentro del edificio. Harry dejó caer su glamour unos pocos pasos adentro del edificio, tanto como se atrevió sin atraer aun mayor atención de los sin duda descontentos goblins, y sintió su adrenalina alborotada con la batalla inminente. Su magia cantó y con parte de su concentración de nuevo libre, la presión de poder aumentó como un vendaval mientras él se envolvía en ello como una capa.

Los guardias de la puerta se removieron. Uno de ellos le siseó algo en su lenguaje gutural, pero ninguno de ellos realizó un movimiento para acercarse, y Harry entró a zancadas en Gringotts con el mismo desafío inflexible que lo había enviado una y otra vez contra Voldemort. Este enemigo tal vez fuera menos peligroso, aunque no por mucho, y también existía la no pequeña posibilidad de morir. Después de siete años en el mundo mágico, Harry estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Un goblin desconocido les salió al encuentro antes de atravesar la mitad del camino.

―Señor Potter ―el goblin escupió, haciendo sonar su nombre como un insulto.

Acostumbrado al modo áspero de Snape, Harry tan sólo sonrió. Una sonrisa desagradable que no alcanzó a sus ojos―. Goblin. Tenemos que discutir cuentas ―un latido, y después Harry mirando de forma significativa a la atención que recibían―. En privado.

El goblin enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa igual de perturbadora e incisiva―. Sí, mago, así es. ¿Desea traer a su acompañante?

―Mi representante del Banco Mágico de Constantinopla ―la sonrisa de Harry se tornó sanguinaria―. Ellos fueron muy deferentes.

La sonrisa del goblin se desvaneció y la mirada que le dio al acompañante de Harry estaba cargada de aversión.

―Sígueme, mago ―gruñó. No se detuvo a ver si sus dos invitados lo seguían, pero los guio directamente en un laberinto de pasadizos y oficinas más allá de una puerta casi invisible al lado de la recepción.

A pesar de que Harry era un poco más alto que el goblin, apenas consiguió seguirle el paso, y para cuando por fin se detuvieron, se encontraba completamente perdido. No dudaba que eso era a propósito. El goblin los condujo dentro de una oficina, seguido por dos guardias que tomaron posiciones a cada lado de la puerta.

Harry se acomodó en una de las sillas incómodas. El representante silencioso a su lado hizo lo mismo, y Harry podría haber jurado que vio con el rabillo del ojo al hombre alto de algún modo emborronarse. Como si una sombra estuviera fuera de sincronización con su cuerpo y tardara medio paso en conectarse con él.

Definitivamente no humano. Harry estaba comenzando a sospechar que no quería saber qué era su parte no-humana. No era de extrañar que el hombre no pareciera preocupado de entrar caminando al corazón de Gringotts con un humano que se encontraba firmemente del lado malo de los goblins.

―Hemos estado esperando su llegada, mago ―dijo el goblin desde su lugar detrás de un escritorio imponente. Pareció deleitarse en cada palabra.

―Imaginen eso ―dijo Harry de manera insípida. El goblin no dio su nombre. Harry no se molestó en preguntárselo―. Me temo que ésta va a ser entonces una reunión muy decepcionante para usted. Transfiera mis bóvedas a Constantinopla, goblin. * _Todas ellas_ *, por ley y por sangre. Potter, Black, y cualquier otra que me hayan dejado por cualquiera de mis posiciones, incluyendo como regente de la Casa Black y padrino del heredero Black.

Probablemente no fuera el método más prudente, pero a Harry eso había dejado de importarle. Claramente, adularlos no resultaría de ayuda, y no se había olvidado de la órden de su tía abuela. Los goblins no parecían sentirse afectados por la fuerte presión de magia en la habitación, pero eso no quería decir que ellos no estuvieran escondiéndolo bien.

Harry se estiró con deliberación, la misma imagen de un sangre pura arrogante encarando a un inferior, y se enfocó más en resaltar su magia. Las puntas de los dedos le hormiguearon de manera incómoda, y sintió que el vello de los brazos se le erizaba, pero valió la pena por ver al goblin quedar inmóvil.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisita burlona. El goblin enseñó sus dientes. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si estaba a punto de recibir un hacha en la espalda por parte de uno de los guardias y se descubrió notablemente indiferente ante la idea. Luego el goblin gruñó y Harry supo que había ganado el primer asalto.

―Todavía hay una compensación por discutir, mago, por su destrucción indiferente de uno de los edificios más importantes para la raza goblin. Una compensación costosa.

―Por supuesto ―acordó Harry de forma sosa―. Tan pronto como discutamos compensación por su descarada traición y cooperación con Voldemort.

―No puedes probar nada, mago.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Tengo un número de memorias incriminatorias y a un público muy descontento buscando un chivo expiatorio que dicen otra cosa.

Malicia pura brilló en los ojos del goblin.

―Podemos matarte antes de que siquiera puedas dejar este cuarto.

Los guardias en la puerta se movieron ominosamente. El representante al lado de Harry permaneció inmóvil, al parecer sin preocuparse.

La amenaza probablemente hubiera tenido mejor efecto sobre alguien que no hubiera marchado voluntariamente a su muerte seis meses antes. Sin embargo, Harry tan sólo enarcó una ceja.

―Estoy seguro que el público adorará eso ―dijo sin inmutarse―. Ellos están buscando alguien en quien desquitar su rabia. Otra rebelión goblin servirá para eso. Estaré muerto, claro, pero Gringotts será una ruina humeante y los goblins tan sólo un pie de página en un libro sobre criaturas mágicas extintas. A mi me suena a un trato justo.

Por un largo segundo, la oficina quedó en profundo silencio mientras Harry encontraba la mirada de odio del goblin sin inmutarse. No sabía si existía algún tipo de Legilimancia goblin y no le importaba demasiado. Todo lo que descubrirían sería una aceptación calmada de su potencial deceso así como información que no tendrían manera de revelar sin dejar saber que ellos poseían una manera de leer mentes, arriesgando a cambio de eso que un mundo mágico paranoico se dejara caer sobre ellos.

Luego el goblin gruñó y sus garras se hundieron en el escritorio.

―Transferiremos las bóvedas. Pon el pie de nuevo en Gringotts, mago, y serás ejecutado ahí mismo.

―Excelente. Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, goblin ―dijo Harry, con algo de rencor.

Había esperado a medias que se desatara una Rebelión Goblin. Con todo, suponía que todo había salido sorpresivamente bien.

~oOo~

―He trasladado mis bóvedas al Banco Mágico de Constantinopla ―les dijo Harry a sus amigos al verlos esa tarde en Grimmauld Place, después de haber realizado la documentación y se hubo marchado el representante―. El retrato de Dorea los recomendó. Ellos sacaron las bóvedas Black y Potter fuera de Gringotts, conmigo vivo fuera de allí. Les recomiendo hacer lo mismo. No somos exactamente bienvenidos en Gringotts. Yo trasladaría también las otras bóvedas Weasley. Es sólo cosa de tiempo antes de que nos veamos enfrentados a otra rebelión.

Por un momento, ninguno de ellos reaccionó. Después Ron se frotó la cara con una mano.

―Maldición, necesito un whisky de fuego ―dijo él, y...

―¡Harry James Potter! ―siseó Hermione un segundo más tarde―. ¿Fuiste a Gringotts tu * _solo_ *?

Harry se removió algo nervioso. Hermione Granger no estaba feliz―. Tenía conmigo a un representante del Banco de Constantinopla. No creo que él sea completamente humano ―ofreció, sin estar seguro si esto ayudaba o no a su causa, aunque dispuesto a hacer el intento.

Hermione hizo un ruido de frustración y no, eso no era nada bueno. Llevaba bastante el reducir a Hermione a un estado de sonidos en vez de palabras.

―¿Así que acabamos de empezar una nueva rebelión goblin? ―Ron comentó medio en broma.

―Yo... no lo creo ―dijo Harry con cuidado―. Quiero decir, salí de allí vivo.

―Si ellos comienzan una rebelión y te echan la culpa a ti, estás muerto, compañero ―dijo Ron, y esta vez no estaba bromeando―. Sería tan sólo cosa de ver si los goblins o el público mágico llega primero.

Harry suspiró―. Lo sé. Y no, estoy bastante seguro que ellos habrían iniciado la rebelión estando yo todavía allí para que pudieran convertirme en su blanco; pero mantendremos un ojo en _El Profeta_ para asegurarnos. Pero no puedo volver a entrar a Gringotts. Estoy muerto si lo hago.

―Oh, Harry ―Hermione se escuchaba un poco decepcionada, pero en su mayor parte resignada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No había mucho que él pudiera decir a eso, y, francamente, el hecho de salir de allí con vida e ileso era más de lo que él se hubiera esperado.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente. La expresión familiar tanto a Harry como Ron como su expresión meditativa, y ambos se quedaron callados y dejaron que ella elaborara lo que estaba pensando.

―No tengo mucho en Gringotts ―dijo ella por fin―. Mi fondo fiduciario se encuentra en un banco muggle, y yo retiré la mayoría de mis galeones antes de… irnos.

―No vale la pena, entonces ―dijo Ron en voz baja―. Le avisaré a mamá y papá para que ellos saquen sus galeones. También a George, con eso de su tienda y lo demás. Bill todavía no ha regresado a Gringotts, así que probablemente sabe que algo se avecina, pero también le avisaré.

―Y yo les mandaré lechuza a Neville y Luna ―terminó Harry―. Sólo por si acaso ―probablemente había otros que deberían saberlo, pero esos eran quienes habían estado a su lado en el Ministerio. Aquellos quienes habían confiado incluso entonces en él. Él no podría advertir a todo el mundo, nadie le creería, y probablemente terminaría detonando una nueva rebelión goblin al hacerlo. Dejaría que todos se la arreglaran por si mismos. Él ya había hecho más que suficiente por ellos.

Hermione tomó aire para calmarse―. Bien. Oficialmente nos hemos convertido en enemigos de la Nación Goblin.

Quedaba sin decir que ya habría plenitud de enemigos por venir.

~oOo~

El hogar de los Tonks siempre le parecía silencioso y opresivo a Harry esos días, incluso con un nene gateando en la casa. Las memorias de los muertos colgaban pesadas en el aire haciéndole sentir como un intruso en un mausoleo. Aun así los visitaba con tanta frecuencia como podía, para pasar tiempo con Teddy y hacer lo que pudiera por Andrómeda.

Esa tarde, Teddy estaba acostado para tomar su siesta y Harry se acomodó con una taza de té junto a Andrómeda. El silencio alrededor de ellos se asentó, a su vez, como una capa de culpabilidad que Harry no lograba sacudirse.

―Removí mis bóvedas de Gringotts ―dijo él por fin cuando el silencio y el enervante sonido de porcelana contra porcelana se volvió demasiado.

―Fue sensato ―Andrómeda dijo con suavidad―. ¿Los enanos?

―Constantinopla ―replicó Harry―. Yo... Dorea, el retrato de mi tía abuela los recomendó. Trasladé también las bóvedas Black, y dejé instrucciones para que lo inviertan de forma segura. Teddy... lo que sea que suceda, Teddy tendrá su futuro asegurado. Lo juro.

Andrómeda asintió levemente―. A ella nunca le gustaron los no-humanos ―reflexionó ella, pareciendo un poco perdida en sus recuerdos―. Cuando menos Constantinopla emplea a algunos humanos. Sin embargo, es una larga jornada para ver tus bóvedas. Un viaje poco placentero por Traslador.

Harry se removió un poco incómodo. Andrómeda siempre lo hacia sentir como un niño, aun sin pretenderlo―. Yo puedo Aparecer en Viena sin hacer paradas. No me gustan mucho los Trasladores después de... ―su voz se apagó. Parecía que eso le sucedía a menudo con Andrómeda.

Otro ligero asentimiento de reconocimiento―. Una distancia impresionante. ¿Cuentas con una licencia?

Harry resopló―. Ni siquiera tuve que tomar la clase. El Ministerio las entregaba como tarjetas de ranas de chocolate a cualquiera que estuviera por graduarse, que probara tener la habilidad después... después que las cosas se tranquilizaron. Creo que ellos tenían otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Otro leve asentimiento―. Tendré que pensar en mudar mis bóvedas. Con los enanos, quizás. Ellos no serán humanos, pero no han estado involucrados en experimentos de reproducción como los de Constantinopla.

Harry tragó y se vio forzado a recordar la intranquilizante presencia no-humana del representante que ellos habían enviado―. ¿Experimentos de reproducción?

―Nadie habla de ello, por supuesto. Dudo que nadie excepto las familias más oscurisimas imaginan que ellos hayan hecho más que contratar en parte no-humanos con habilidades, lo cual difícilmente es un crimen. Los Vampiros son demasiados mundanos para ellos. Demasiado conocidos, demasiadas debilidades. En vez de eso importaron Lethifolds y los cruzaron con mágicos indeseables: ladrones, asesinos, sangre-sucia. Nosotros tenemos a un ancestro común que los asistió por el 1600. Ellos continuaron diluyendo la sangre hasta alcanzar un estado que fuera útil.

Harry tomó un enorme trago de té para bajar la bilis en su garganta, y sintió que caía como un peso en su estómago. Andrómeda volvía a rellenar su taza con cortesía.

―¿Cómo se reproduce un humano con un Lethifold? ―preguntó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de hacerla.

―La Magia es capaz de maravillas incomprensibles ―Andrómeda dijo con suavidad―, Oscuras y Luminosas por igual.

Harry miró fijamente la taza delicada en su mano y se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a conocer en verdad el mundo al que ahora pertenecía.

~oOo~

El trío lentamente se había acostumbrado a una nueva rutina. Ron y Hermione pasaban la mayoría de las mañanas en La Madriguera o haciendo algún trámite. Llegado el mediodía se dirigían a Grimmauld. A veces traían comida, y a veces Mute cocinaba para ellos.

Después Hermione traía los ya familiares frascos de veritaserum y su antídoto. A Harry se le administraba dos veces la droga, una vez después de almuerzo y una vez más antes de que Mute apareciera con el té de la tarde, justo para ver si existía alguna diferencia a su reacción con un estómago lleno o uno medio vacío. Algunos días a él le suministraban el antídoto después del primer interrogatorio, a veces después del segundo, y el sabor no se volvía más fácil de manejar. No existía diferencia dependiendo de la hora del día que él hubiera notado, y no habían hecho progresos. Los efectos seguían siendo tan fuertes como la primera vez y continuaban hasta que los efectos de la droga desaparecían o le daban el antídoto.

Ellos continuaron los interrogatorios dos veces al día por una semana, y luego pararon una semana antes de empezar de nuevo. Era lo más que Hermione estaba dispuesta a permitir, y Harry no discutió. No después de terminar con dolores de cabeza palpitantes al séptimo día de la primera semana cuando las toxinas se acumularon.

Ellos estudiaban después de almorzar y más o menos hasta que fuera la hora de que Ron y Hermione regresaban de nuevo a La Madriguera. A veces revisaban libros. A veces se trataba de leyes mágicas. A veces eran hechizos nuevos, a veces hechizos viejos que eran conjurados cada vez más rápido o de forma más acertada.

A veces tan sólo hablaban, rodeados de té y bocadillos y una montaña de material de investigación en la biblioteca. A veces se embromaban, y tenían viajes nostálgicos por sus memorias, pero pasados los meses se había vuelto un tiempo en que discutían temas serios.

Esa tarde en particular, Harry trajo dos rollos de aspecto oficial y le entregó uno a cada uno de sus amigos―. Brookstanton envió los documentos. Todo lo que necesitan es firmarlos y se convertirán en miembros del consejo de la Fundación Evans-Lupin. Con paga y todo. No se trata de caridad, Ron, es poner a las dos personas en quienes confío implícitamente en una posición donde puedan asegurarse de que el dinero no se desvanezca dentro del bolsillo de alguien. Sé que tu mamá ha estado preocupada acerca de tus planes.

Hermione ya había comenzado a leer. Ron simplemente se quedó mirando el pergamino en su mano―. ¿Estás seguro de esto, colega? Yo no sé nada acerca de consejos directivos y cosas legales.

―Pero tu sabes lo que es no tener nada. Has visto lo que la gente como Remus debe pasar. Sabes lo que es ver a alguien como Malfoy arrojando dinero a los problemas hasta que desaparecen mientras que el resto se encuentra a merced de un sistema legal que es inútil en el mejor de los casos. Sabes si la gente que envía una solicitud es alguien a quien realmente queremos ayudar.

Ron abrió la boca para discutir, después la cerró. Con renuencia comenzó a leer el pergamino.

―Es una paga generosa ―dijo Hermione con suavidad.

―El trabajo será un dolor de cabeza, según me han dicho. Las demandas judiciales están siendo preparadas, pero una de las editoriales ya ha aceptado un acuerdo en vez de llegar a la corte ―dijo Harry, repitiendo su última información―. Llevará un largo tiempo el llevar a todos a proceso en la corte, pero las compensaciones serán invertidas y mantendrán la Fundación funcionando. _El Profeta_ va a arrastrar mi nombre por el lodo, estoy seguro, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Probablemente intentarán de todo para desacreditar también a la Fundación.

―Entonces puede que necesites a alguien con mayor experiencia que nosotros ―le advirtió Hermione.

―Y los habrá ―Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo―. Habrá gente con experiencia, pero yo necesito también de los otros. Gente que sepa como es, que lo entienda y no juzgue a la gente que supuestamente vamos a ayudar. Tenemos la intención de tener cinco personas en total, y dos de ellos trabajarán como abogados. Las compensaciones e inversiones serán capaces de solventarlo. No de forma perpetua, pero con suerte no será necesario. Lo suficiente para lograr una diferencia.

―¿Y qué hay acerca de ti, compañero? ―inquirió Ron.

―No puedo involucrarme. Debe encontrarse completamente fuera de mis manos ―Harry inhaló hondo―. Cierto, técnicamente se trata de mi dinero, pero me he asegurado de que deje de ser mío en el momento en que llegue a esas bóvedas. Se trata solamente de una donación, nada más. Si yo me encontrara en el consejo directivo, alguien encontraría una manera de ir tras de eso, de todos modos. Pero el riesgo será menor si estoy fuera.

―Ese alguien siendo el Ministerio ―aseveró Hermione.

―Gente como Malfoy también. Y las editoriales que Harry esta a punto a arrastrar a la corte, y Merlín sabe quien más ―añadió Ron―. Una vez que Harry comience a agitar las cosas, alguien irá tras él, Salvador-Que-Venció o no. Se lo hicieron también a Dumbledore.

Hermione emitió un sonido de frustración―. No debería ser así. Nosotros hicimos nuestra parte. Peleamos batallas en que ningún niño debería haber tomado parte, todo porque el mundo mágico estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose. Pagamos suficiente por tener paz. No deberíamos tener que hacer esto.

Ron se frotó la cara―. No. ¿Pero quién más va a hacerlo?

/.

Los documentos firmados regresaron a Brookstanton. Las demandas se presentaron. Las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, ajustándose un poco a lo que ahora pasaba por su nueva normalidad.

Navidad llegó y se fue en medio de un desorden caótico e incómodo de silencio, aflicción, y una sensación abrumadora de pérdida donde los muertos deberían haberse encontrado.

Harry pasó el tiempo en La Madriguera junto con los Weasley y Hermione mientras trataban de hacer de las festividades algo fácil para todos. Andrómeda y Teddy vinieron un par de veces a su vez, y el niñito alegró el ánimo de todos un poco.

Ellos tres se quedaron allí tanto como pudieron, y después escaparon a Grimmauld. La casa Black era todavía Oscura e incómoda, pero cuando menos era un cambio de escenario. Ellos contaban con la excusa de los EXTASIS cuando menos. Ninguno de ellos hablaba mucho al respecto, aunque Harry sabía que Hermione había estudiado y probablemente empujado a Ron a hacer lo mismo.

Los dos días de exámenes se sintieron anti-climáticos. Había pocos estudiantes, en su mayoría los que estudiaban en casa, y Harry ignoró con facilidad la atención que atrajo. Los tres tomaron exámenes en Defensa, Encantamientos, y Transfiguración, aunque solamente por un sentido de cierre. Hermione sumó Runas, Aritmancia, y Pociones. Hubo varios otros que ella sin duda pudo haber pasado, pero se encogió de hombros algo incómoda cuando Harry se lo preguntó.

―Ya no importa mucho, ¿o sí? ―dijo finalmente, en un voz que se escuchaba cansada, resignada y amargada―. Si quisiéramos tener una carrera en el Ministerio siempre nos hubieran permitido permisos especiales, y de ser yo simplemente una hija de muggles y no una Heroína de Hogwarts, ninguna cantidad de EXTASIS me hubieran permitido ser promovida a nada más que una asistente de algún oficial menor aun después de una vida de esfuerzo. Esas son las clases que me importan. ¿De qué serviría el resto?

Sus calificaciones fueron decentes; las de Hermione, espectaculares. Que ellos tres obtuvieran un Extraordinario en Defensa también era de esperarse. Ya había dejado de importarles a ellos, pero al menos haría que la gente dejara de molestarlos por eso.

/.

El día antes del Año Nuevo, Hermione colocó un libro grueso de aspecto ominoso sobre el suelo entre tazas medio vacías de té y montones de notas, y recogió su varita. Harry sabia que iba a ser malo cuando ella abrió la conversación realizando una serie de protecciones de privacidad que dejarían en vergüenza al Ministerio. Esto quedó confirmado en cuanto ella habló:

―Recuerda ―dijo ella con respiración estable y el callado desafío que la había colocado en Gryffindor―: esto no es la Marca Oscura.

Ron se quedó mirando el bizcocho a medio comer en su mano, y lo bajó―. ¿No podrías haber esperado hasta que termináramos el té para dejarnos caer eso?

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero su expresión contenía algo de afecto―. Para entonces sería ya tiempo de cenar, ¿no? Nunca dejas de tener hambre, Ron.

Harry se estiró para recoger el libro. Era pesado y viejo, y algo acerca de el le dieron ganas de limpiarse las manos. Se veía limpio y bien mantenido debido a la magia, pero se sentía vagamente... resbaloso. Algunos de los libros habían absorbido la magia ambiental como esponjas; estos habían estado en la biblioteca por mucho tiempo y sido usados con frecuencia. Claramente este libro era de esta clase.

La cubierta y lomo de cuero estaban en blanco, pero con patrones intricados impresos en la superficie, pero encontró el título en la primera página―. ¿Magia de la Mente? ―inquirió.

―Lo descubrí cuando estábamos buscando alguno de Oclumancia y Legilimancia ―explicó Hermione―. Este no contiene mucho acerca de eso, pero hay un capítulo sobre la Maldición Imperious, y ...―tragó― una sección sobre una conexión mágica a través de una marca, detalles que sirvieron de inspiración para la magia usada en la Marca Oscura.

Ron se la quedó mirando, la comida olvidada. Harry no estaba completamente seguro de que decir, mudo. Hermione tomó su silencio como una oportunidad de continuar y explicó el resto antes de que comenzara una discusión.

―Tal como la Marca Oscura, esta clase de marca esta enfocada sobre una marca física. En esos días normalmente se trataba de un tatuaje. La conexión esta dentro de la magia atada en su interior, no en el símbolo, así que puede ser cualquier motivo y color que deseaban. La Marca permite una conexión mental a través de pensamientos y emociones con la práctica suficiente, y puede servir como un indicador para Aparición. A menos que haya un Fidelius o poderosas barreras contra Aparición, nosotros siempre seríamos capaces de Aparecer donde esta el otro ―de nuevo pasó saliva visiblemente―. A diferencia de la Marca Oscura, ninguno es el 'amo' del vínculo y nadie debería ser capaz de controlar a los otros. Nosotros no podríamos absorber la magia del otro o provocarnos dolor entre nosotros.

Ron abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla cuando pareció encontrarse sin saber que decir. Harry intento hacer a un lado los recuerdos asociados con la Marca Oscura y verla con toda la imparcialidad que le fuera posible.

―De acuerdo. Si hacemos esto, el Juramento evitara que yo atropelle su voluntad, aun cuando exista algo que el libro haya dejado fuera de manera conveniente ―dijo Harry, repasando las palabras de este en su cabeza. Tenían que pensar como Snape y Voldemort y Dumbledore para cubrir los resquicios, y el abuso potencial del vinculo ya se encontraba misericordiosamente cubierto por varias clausulas. Era un tanto enervante pensar como un Señor Oscuro, pero después de años de visiones, era familiar con eso―. Si nos ata de forma tan cercana... ¿qué sucederá si uno de nosotros muere?

Hermione vaciló―. Un montón de mortífagos marcados se encuentran todavía con vida. La Marca Oscura no los mató cuando murió Voldemort. La teoría debería ser la misma. La... la pérdida nos golpearía duro ―continuo ella―, pero no nos mataría.

―Yo... ―Hermione vaciló, y el dolor en sus ojos hizo que Harry sintiera un desgarrón en el pecho. Después ella se recompuso, Gryffindor hasta el final―. El Juramento podría matarte, pero no nos afectaría a nosotros. ¡Y no te atrevas, Harry James Potter, o te traeré de regreso para matarte yo misma!

― _Auch_ , el nombre completo. No quisiera ser tu, amigo ―Ron habló en modo susurro teatral, pero también se veía un poco más pálido que antes. Harry no lo culpaba. Hermione estaba hablando de enlazarse con un Señor Oscuro en ciernes. En el lugar de Ron, él estaría más que un poco preocupado.

―Quien mejor que tu para saberlo ―le susurró Harry a Ron de vuelta. Luego suspiró―. Un indicador de Aparición por si solo no tendría precio, y no solamente para nosotros. Suena sospechosamente útil para personas como los Aurores, a pesar de la mala asociación. Pero nadie, ni siquiera los de la Orden, nunca contemplaron el usarla por lo que nosotros sabemos. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Siempre existía un truco. Diez años con los Dursley se lo habían enseñado, y siete años en Hogwarts le aseguraron que el mundo mágico no era diferente.

―Diez años en Azkaban ―dijo Hermione, sombría―. Es magia de almas. La Marca Oscura en sí no es ilegal, Malfoy siempre consiguió bloquear eso, pero el realizarla lo es. No importa mucho comparado con todo lo demás que hizo Voldemort, pero aun así es Magia Oscura.

Harry supo entonces que este era el momento en que sus planes pasaban de ser ideas técnicamente ilegales y posibilidades a una rebelión declarada. Hasta ahora, ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Habían investigado algunas cosas cuestionables, se habían quejado, hecho planes y complotado, y practicado hechizos dentro de la seguridad de las protecciones mágicas Black, pero todavía no habían cruzado esa línea.

Cerró los ojos brevemente, y al abrirlos de nuevo hasta el último pedacito eran color Maldición Asesina e igual de inflexibles―. Yo lo haré.

―Compañero... ―comenzó Ron mientras Hermione se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

Harry levantó una mano para detener el argumento antes de que comenzara.

―Si ellos lo descubren, puede que yo consiga mantenerme fuera de Azkaban por ahora ―ninguno de sus dos amigos podía aseverar lo mismo. Hermione era una nacida de muggles y la familia de Ron no contaba con dinero para sobornos. Harry odiaba sus títulos, odiaba El-Niño-Que -Vivió o El-Hombre-Que-Venció o lo que fuera que lo llamaran por estos días, pero por una vez podrían servir para algo. En un mundo justo eso no debería importar, pero él no estaría haciendo esto si el mundo mágico fuera * _justo_ *.

Además, ya había conjurado dos de las tres Imperdonables, y cargado un fragmento del alma de un Señor Oscuro la mayor parte de su vida, había estado investigando y practicando magia cuestionable por meses, y estaba a punto de comenzar una carrera nueva como un Señor Oscuro. Si alguien en alguna parte estaba tomando notas, él probablemente ya estaba condenado, y un poco más de magia no constituiría mucha diferencia.

―¿Tu crees que voy a permitir que te largues solo en Azkaban? Hermione encontrará una manera de que nos fuguemos.

Hermione suspiró―. Honestamente, Ron ―pero se veía algo menos preocupada. De ellos tres, todos sabían que Ron era quien tenía mayores objeciones a la magia más oscura que ellos estaban investigando.

Harry miró el libro, después alzó la mirada para encontrar la mirada de sus mejores amigos.

―¿Estás segura de esto?

Hermione bufó―. ¿Lo habría traído a colación de no estarlo? Honestamente, Harry.

Buen punto―. ¿Ron?

Ron se pasó la mano por su espeso cabello y después la dejó ahí un momento. Realizó un sonido de cansancio―. ¿Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un año atrás? Maldita sea, no. ¿Pero ahora? ―Ron encontró su mirada―. Yo... no, no estoy seguro, pero vamos a necesitar todo lo que podamos conseguir para cambiar este condenado enredo, y vamos a necesitar un marcador para Apariciones. Sí, hazlo. Por la maldita barba de Merlín, ya estamos metidos en esto del 'Salvador vuelto emergente Señor Oscuro', y si esto nos ayudará con lo que estamos haciendo, entonces es todo lo que necesito saber.

Harry tragó un nudo en la garganta―. No tienes que hacerlo. Ninguno de ustedes.

―Sí. Tenemos que hacerlo. Porque tu eres nuestro mejor amigo, compañero, y no vamos a dejar que hagas esto solo. Se supone que los Gryffindor son cabezas calientes impulsivos. Pasamos siete años metiéndonos juntos en problemas, no veo razón para parar ahora.

Harry le apretó con fuerza la mano, y Ron se la apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se quedaron así por un segundo interminable, y después se soltaron.

Ron se aclaró la garganta para esconder un ligero rubor de turbación―. Bueno, ¿y qué cosa va a parecer entonces? Y si dices una serpiente, voy a maldecirte hasta el otro año.

―Un nudo borromeo ―dijo Hermione de inmediato―. Tres aros enlazados donde remover uno resulta en que todos queden queden sueltos.

Ron parpadeó―. ¡Caramba! ¿Acabas de pensar en eso?

Hermione se removió con algo de embarazo a su vez―. Una vez que descubrí el hechizo, intenté considerar en que forma podríamos usarlo. Es un símbolo geométrico simple, fácil de dibujar, y, a diferencia de la triqueta, no tiene un número de significados unidos a este. Puede pasar por un simple tatuaje muggle y eso... pareció apropiado.

―Pero en un sitio que no sea nuestros brazos ―dijo Harry, y notó que no era el único que con deliberación no miró donde había estado colocada la Marca Oscura, sobre los brazos de los seguidores más confiables de Voldemort.

―¿En el hombro? ―sugirió Ron―. Es decir, podríamos hacerlo sobre el pecho, pero... uh... ―su voz se apagó y se puso rojo antes de poder terminar el gesto en dirección general al pecho de Hermione.

Harry y Hermione miraron a otro lado al mismo tiempo, y mientras que el rubor de Hermione no era tan rojo como el de un Weasley, Harry sospechaba que sus propias orejas iban por ese paso. Incluso meses después de estar juntos en fuga no había terminado con lo último de esa incomodidad. Se preguntó sí seria diferente cuando se tratara tan solo de ellos dos solos en La Madriguera, pero pronto hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. En realidad no quería pensar acerca de su relación de esa manera.

Harry se aclaró la garganta―. En el hombro suena bien. No se notará.

―Correcto ―Ron se frotó la nuca de forma incómoda―. Ah. ¿color?

―Negro ―dijo Hermione―. Sé que es el mismo color de la Marca Oscura, pero dejemos que sea simple. Será como cualquier tatuaje muggle, nada ominoso en eso. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas y queríamos algo que simbolizara nuestro vinculo. Además, con la túnica puesta nadie lo verá.

Harry se quedó mirando a los otros dos, sin ser capaz de asimilar su voluntad de vincularse con él de tal manera. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el libro, descansando inocentemente entre ellos.

―Dame un día para aprender bien el hechizo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, favorecen y siguen este fic. Y ya que estamos en septiembre, ¡Feliz regreso a Hogwarts!

¡Feliz 18 de Septiembre, Chile!

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdT: favor de revisar final del capitulo 3, porque añadi algunos párrafos para equilibrar con este capitulo. Gracias :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((4))**

El Año Nuevo fue bienvenido con fuegos artificiales espectaculares sobre todo en las áreas mágicas. «Sortilegios Weasley» había vendido completamente su existencia de fuegos artificiales antes de Navidad, debiendo vender lo que producían tan pronto como lo empacaban.

La Madriguera era el centro de un torbellino de colores y sonidos y luz, de dragones brillantes peleando en aire antes de explotar en una cascada de chispas, y pegasos encabritados que salían disparados dejando senderos de luces multicolores dejando escapar fuegos artificiales con cada batir de sus alas.

Cuando las celebraciones terminaron y los invitados de La Madriguera comenzaron a retirarse, Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a Grimmauld. Ellos saludaron las primeras horas de 1999 en la biblioteca bajo poderosos hechizos silenciadores y las familiares protecciones de privacidad. Ninguna palabra se intercambió. Harry no iba a insultarlos preguntándoles si estaban seguros, y ninguno de ellos iba a dejarlo.

Según un acuerdo silencioso, Ron fue el primero. Ninguno de ellos había tocado ni una gota de alcohol o pociones de alguna clase, queriendo asegurarse de que nada resultara mal.

Ron se quitó la túnica exterior y la camisa en silencio, después inhaló hondo y se arrodilló sobre el suelo. Mirando a Harry, asintió, y Harry apoyó una mano sobre su omóplato derecho. Él realizaría el hechizo y por tanto sería el foco del vinculo. Estaríamos todos vinculados, pero la magia pasaría a través de él.

El hechizo no contenía palabras, el libro había sido derogatorio hacia la idea de "poner en palabras tal sagrado acto de confianza", pero requería una inquietante familiaridad con magia de almas. Harry estaba incómodamente consciente que de no ser por su experiencia reticente con Horcruxes y posesión, sería muy improbable que hubiese podido hacer este hechizo sin mucha mayor práctica.

Harry cerró los ojos y realizó el hechizo, un paso sin palabras a la vez. Sintió que la magia se reunía entre su palma y el hombro de Ron, sintió su propio cuerpo como una entidad brillante junto a la entidad completamente diferente que era Ron, y en el nudo de magia en su mano la extraña amalgama entre ambos. En un impulso, aferró la mano de Hermione con su mano libre, y sintió el resplandor de la magia de ella unirse a la de ellos ya mezclada hasta que brilló como un pequeño sol, y después forzó su magia *abajo*.

Ron jadeó y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. En un instante, la Marca había sido quemada sobre la piel, y más allá de eso, debajo de ella, Harry vio la magia unida entrar al cuerpo de su amigo como hebras de luz entrelazadas con la misma luz de Ron, haciendo que la desvanecida cicatriz de Harry ardiera con la sensación familiar de magia de almas.

Harry retiró su mano como si le quemara, pero la Marca ya estaba allí, tres círculos negros precisos, y después la otra mano de Hermione estaba apretando la de él y se descubrió de algún modo sentado sin tener memoria de haberlo hecho.

―Respira ―dijo Hermione, en voz baja y urgente, y Harry lo hizo. Una respiración detrás de la siguiente, en forma lenta y estable, hasta que consiguió enfocarse de nuevo.

―¿Compañero? ―Ron se había dado la vuelta para observarlos, una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos―. ¿Fue el hechizo?

Sí. No. Harry no estaba seguro de que responderle y no logró encontrar las palabras. De todos modos, al final lo intentó―. Magia de almas. Mi cicatriz dolió.

Hermione se puso mortalmente pálida. Un momento después estaba realizando hechizos médicos dirigidos a su cabeza. Luego, con renuencia, bajó de nuevo su varita.

―No parece haber nada malo.

Harry meneó la cabeza―. No se sentía como el Horcrux. Yo... yo creo que reconoció la sensación de magia de almas y reaccionó a eso.

―Puede ser ―dijo Ron, algo intranquilo―. A veces las cicatrices de hechizos Oscuros reaccionan alrededor de otra magia Oscura. Bill me lo contó una vez.

―¿La versión mágica del codo que duele cuando se acerca una tormenta? ―inquirió Harry. Ron no pareció entender la referencia, pero Hermione asintió despacio.

―Quizás ―dijo ella―. Deberíamos... ―vaciló.

Harry negó con la cabeza―. Fue la sorpresa más que nada. Yo … por un momento sentí haber vuelto al quinto año. El hechizo funcionó bien, vi como se asentaba dentro de la magia de Ron.

Hermione frunció los labios―. Entonces continuaremos ―vaciló apenas un momento antes de quitarse la túnica y su blusa, quedando en sostén y pantalones mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Harry trató de no mirarla y cerró los ojos en el momento en que colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro, y apretó la mano de Ron con la otra.

La segunda vez fue mucho más fácil. El vínculo con Ron ya estaba en su lugar, y la magia respondió con ansias. Su magia combinada ardió brillante y quedó grabada en el cuerpo y alma de Hermione en un instante. Y esta vez Harry no se inmutó ante el dolor agudo en su cicatriz.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la magia se hundió en su piel, pero no se movió, y Harry abrió sus ojos para mirar la Marca. Era idéntica a la de Ron, y Hermione dejó escapar aire en forma lenta cuando Ron asintió en su dirección.

Después Ron le dio una mirada a él―. ¿Harry?

―De acuerdo.

Harry pensó en la manera más fácil de hacerlo, tomando en cuenta su experiencia con las Marcas en Ron y Hermione, luego se colocó de rodillas entre ellos dos. Se sintió expuesto sin su túnica y camisa, pero no era nada más de lo que Ron y Hermione ya habían hecho. Nada que no hubieran visto durante su año en fuga.

Vaciló, después intentó alcanzar su hombro lo más que pudo. Su mano no se encontraba en la posición exacta, pero sería mucho más fácil crear la Marca teniendo algo donde enfocarse. No quería intentarlo sin ese foco a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Las manos de Ron y Hermione se enlazaron con la suya sin necesidad de que se los pidiera, y por un momento fue todo en lo que se concentró. Dos manos cálidas en la suya, sus latidos en sincronía, y después se extendió en busca de su magia por tercera vez.

Fue diferente, aunque familiar, la magia unida de los tres se reunió debajo de sus manos unidas y luego empujó esa magia dentro de sí mismo. Por un momento cegador todo lo que pudo sentir fue el intenso dolor de la Marca mientras se hundía dentro de su hombro y se asentaba profundo dentro de su magia. Después la quemadura se desvaneció y él liberó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía.

Sus manos se soltaron. Dedos suaves rozaron su hombro todavía sensible.

―Luce perfecta ―dijo Hermione, y las palabras tuvieron un extraño eco en su mente.

La magia, si bien dolorosa, se sentía ahora perfecta además. Como si hubiese faltado una pieza y ahora encajaba en su sitio como la tercera parte de su vínculo unido.

También él se sentía distinto. No demasiado, pero ahora sentía que había más de él que antes, dos partes veladas de su conciencia que nunca antes conoció. Harry se enfocó en esas dos partes nuevas que no-eran-del-todo-él y empujó un pensamiento hacia los lazos duales.

[ _¿Funcionó?_ ]

El jadeo de Hermione y los ojos enormes de Ron fueron toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Fue saludado por el asombro de Ron y una sensación de alivio por parte de Hermione.

[Sí], dijo ella, encantada y maravillada y emocionada a la vez. [ _Merlín,_ sí _._ ]

~oOo~

La primera experiencia de Harry con el veritaserum, después de la Marca fue un desastre inexcusable.

Tres gotas de poción, una pregunta inicial dolorosamente familiar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - y Harry se encontró en el piso, vomitando hasta que no le quedó nada más que bilis. Su corazón frenético era como un trueno en sus oídos y sentía como si alguien hubiera hundido un cuchillo en su cerebro para luego * _retorcerlo_ *.

Fue consciente de manera distante de manos en sus hombros y una gota de amargor en su lengua mientras alguien sostenía su cabeza hacia atrás, y luego, a lo lejos, una voz masculina hablando palabras que probablemente debería conocer.

―...arry! ¡Harry!

Una letanía de hechizos en alguna parte en una voz femenina aterrorizada y magia contra su piel le siguieron.

―De acuerdo con esto, no hay nada malo con él, yo... ¿Harry? ¡Harry!

Algo se aclaró en su mente, en forma lenta y perezosa como transitar por arena movediza. Abrió sus ojos con precaución - ¿los había cerrado? - y gimió. La luz era dolorosamente brillante y todo demasiado claro y los colores demasiado vívidos.

―'abeza duele ―su voz sonó áspera―. 'e pa'o?

―¡Harry! ―la voz de Hermione fue más suave esta vez―. Merlín, Harry, nos quitaste una década de vida.

Un trapo húmedo apareció en su campo de visión, sostenido por una mano áspera. Harry lo apretó contra su frente y se aferró a su deliciosa frialdad como a un salvavidas. Una botella pequeña apareció también, y Harry tragó la poción sin hacer preguntas. Sabía a analgésico contra el dolor de cabeza.

Comenzó a sentir alivio. El dolor desapareció. La luz se volvió tolerable.

―¿Harry? ―inquirió Ron.

―La Marca ―dijo Harry con voz ronca. Sentía como si hubiera estado gritando―. Cuando Hermione me preguntó mi nombre. La magia actuó confundida. Soy Harry, pero parte de la Marca es Ron Weasley. Parte de la Marca es Hermione Granger.

―Y la magia es nueva y no ha tenido tiempo de asentarse ―concluyó Hermione y se mordió el labio―. Harry...

Él ya sabia lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

―No. Voy a darle a mi magia tiempo de acostumbrarse ―se apresuró, antes de que ella pudiera rebatirle―, pero tengo que aprender. Cuando menos es diferente. Quizás este sea el respiro que estábamos esperando.

Hermione no pareció convencida. Harry no la culpaba. Tampoco se sentía especialmente convencido.

~oOo~

Dos días más tarde, después de darle tiempo a las Marcas para asentarse, Harry lanzó el Fidelius por segunda vez.

Ellos habían buscado una locación adecuada para practicar los hechizos más destructivos y cuestionables que habían descubierto, y finalmente se decidieron por la inhabitada isla de Orkney. Sus principales calificaciones, en la mente de Harry, eran que se encontraba a una buena distancia de otros humanos, y tenía muy poco que pudiera atraer turistas.

Grimmauld Place era un sitio demasiado arriesgado para hacer los hechizos que ellos deseaban, y la isla se encontraba adentro del rango de Aparición, si bien apenas, en el caso de Ron y Hermione. De ser necesario, había muchos lugares donde ellos podrían dividir el viaje en dos. Ellos habían tenido muchísima experiencia con la campiña inglesa. El clima no era peor al que estaban acostumbrados en Hogwarts, en realidad, y contaban con magia para mantenerse calientes y secos.

El área que habían escogido era una sección agradable de pasto, razonablemente plana, y les tomó la mayor parte del día el colocar protecciones. Encantamientos repelentes de muggles, seguidos por las defensas normales, y después varias horas para emplazar el Fidelius. Para cuando estuvieron listos para la parte final, el sol hacia mucho que había desaparecido, y ellos tres se encontraban al borde del agotamiento.

―¿Estás seguro que puedes con esto, compañero?

Harry le dio una mirada a Ron―. Mejor ahora que tener que regresar mañana y rehacer todo el trabajo preparativo. ¿Tienes las pociones?

Ron levantó una bolsa pequeña, y Harry suspiró―. De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Hermione pareció querer discutir. Luego sacudió la cabeza, acostumbrada a la testarudez de Harry.

Levantar el Fidelius le fue más fácil que antes, pero la cantidad de magia que llevó fue suficiente para dejarlo mareado. La sobrecarga cuando el Fidelius quedó emplazado sobre la tierra vacía fue mucho más que lo que demandó el sótano de Grimmauld. _Los requerimientos definitivamente dependían del tamaño del área_ , pensó Harry de forma distante, y quizás ellos habían sido un poco demasiado ambiciosos con la escala de cosas.

Una botella de poción tocó sus labios y bebió sin pensar. Una oleada de energía le siguió haciendo que el mundo se volviera más claro, y una segunda botella apareció que esta vez sostuvo por sí mismo. Esta sabía a poción para el dolor de cabeza y rápidamente alivió la pesada palpitación detrás de sus ojos.

―Gracias, amigo.

―¿Mejor?

Harry asintió, y Ron sonrió―. Entonces vayamos a dar un vistazo. El Escondite de Harry se encuentra en la isla de Fara.

Ver como la extensión de hierba de la isla parecía de alguna manera alargarse como un trozo de elástico hasta mostrar otro pedazo de terreno era surrealista. Esto, sin embargo, no fue lo que atrajo la atención de Hermione.

―¿El Escondite de Harry? ―demandó ella.

―El Guardián Secreto hace el secreto, esa es la regla ―dijo Ron con satisfacción.

―¿El 'Escondite de Harry'? ―repitió Hermione.

Harry se echó a reír.

~oOo~

Se encontraban a mediados de Enero cuando Harry decidió hacerse cargo de algo que había estado posponiendo. Había intentado encontrar la mejor manera de tratar el asunto, y al final decidió que no existía una manera sencilla de hacerlo. Por tanto, se encontró en Callejón Diagon en un aletargado día sábado, con un pedazo de pergamino que le pesaba en el bolsillo, en busca de cierto George Weasley.

Su objetivo no se encontraba detrás del mostrador de _Sortilegios Weasley_. Lee estaba a cargo, luciendo cansado. Quizás fuera debido al público, pero Harry sospechaba que se debía a una razón diferente; en especial porque Lee pareció alegrarse un poco al verlo y le hizo señas para que fuera a la parte de atrás con una mirada de agradecimiento.

El cartel de «Solamente Empleados» le hizo guiños a Harry antes de que la puerta se abriera para mostrar el taller de los ge... de George y Lee, se corrigió mentalmente Harry.

George Weasley estaba inclinado sobre una mesa, con un monóculo en un ojo mientras examinaba algo. Alzó la cabeza al sentir la puerta, y después bajó la cosa de aspecto mecánico que tenía en la mano mientras se quitaba el monóculo con la otra.

―¿Harry?

Harry sacó muy lentamente su varita para evitar sobresaltar a un camarada veterano de guerra nervioso, y procedió a erigir sus muy bien practicadas protecciones de privacidad que para ahora los tres habían convertido en un arte.

Asegurada la privacidad, se sentó en una de las pocas sillas del taller que no parecían encontrar con maleficios ni maldiciones y colocó el pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa entre ellos.

―Esta es una oferta para que tu compres de nuevo mi parte de la tienda debido al préstamo original, sin intereses. Incluye el préstamo para asegurarnos de que sea completamente legal, pero eso es todo ―dijo Harry con suavidad―. Si lo deseas, es tuya.

La expresión de George cambió del desconcierto a la confusión, dolor y algo de traición, y Harry sintió que el pecho se le oprimía ante esto.

―¿Harry? ―repitió, esta vez con algo de temblor en la voz.

―Ya sé. Escúchame primero ―suplicó Harry―. Este es el legado de Fred. Esta es su tienda, de ustedes dos. Lee esta aquí ahora, y Angelina, pero esto fue su idea. Más tarde o más temprano, yo voy a convertirme en alguien muy impopular. No quiero que la tienda sufra por ello si alguien descubre que soy uno de los socios.

Los ojos de George se entrecerraron―. ¿Hermione y Ron saben de ésto?

―Acerca de la tienda y la oferta, no ―admitió Harry―. Del resto … sí.

Había tenido cuidado de mantenerlos bloqueados, y ninguno de ellos se entrometió. El vínculo no era tan fuerte.

George dio vueltas su varita entre dos dedos por un momento, y después añadió una barrera de privacidad sobre las de Harry―. Habla.

―Este verano, cuando ellos comenzaron a hablar acerca de hacer reglas más estrictas para los no-humanos, nosotros conseguimos convencer al Wizengamot que dejara en paz a los licántropos y mantener a Teddy a salvo. Pero ¿quién será el próximo? ¿Vampiros? ¿Los que son no son del todo humanos? ¿La próxima vez su blanco serán Fleur o Hagrid? Lucius Malfoy esta reptando de vuelta hacia el poder, los nacidos de muggle son todavía siendo discriminados, y algunos idiotas están empezando a hablar acerca de los pobres e inocentes mortífagos siendo llevados por el mal camino por ese mestizo Tom Riddle, y que los magos impuros allá afuera son el *verdadero* problema.

George se quedó en silencio. Harry aspiró hondo―. Esto no es por lo que nosotros peleamos. Esto … esto no es por lo que Fred y Remus y Tonks y Dumbledore y todos los otros murieron, y nadie más va a hacer algo al respecto. Nosotros lo haremos.

―Esto suena sospechosamente a una revolución ―comentó George con una engañosa suavidad.

―Probablemente lo es ―Harry vaciló antes de alzar su cabeza en un reto silencioso para continuar―. Las únicas personas que parecen conseguir que se realicen cambios son los Señores Oscuros. Cambios malos, pero cambios. Hasta Dumbledore no consiguió mucho con los viejos charlatanes del Wizengamot. Si esto es lo que se necesita hacer para detener otra guerra de sangre, eso es lo vamos a hacer.

El silencio continuó. George lo observó por un largo rato.

Después levantó su varita y con un rápido movimiento dejó convertido el pergamino en cenizas con un _Incendio_.

―Quiero entrar ―por una vez hablando con tremendamente seriedad―. Quiero arreglar cuentas.

Y la conspiración ganó otro miembro.

~oOo~

El invierno continuó. No fue uno especialmente duro, pero fue húmedo y nublado. La nieve quizás hubiera mejorado la apariencia de Grimmauld y hacerla ver un poco más agradable, pero no así con la lluvia, y el patio trasero lucia fangoso y miserable cada vez que Harry miraba el exterior. También se encontró ocupado resolviendo los problemas que se presentaron en la casa con los meses helados y ventosos, y convenció a Ron para que lo ayudara.

Con dos tercios del trío ocupado en Grimmauld, y Hermione en necesidad de ingredientes para pociones así como varios libros, ella decidió ir a Callejón Diagon con Neville como compañía. Los estudiantes que habían regresado para terminar su séptimo año de educación contaban con una medida adicional de libertad debido a su edad, y se les había permitido dejar el colegio los fines de semana siempre que su trabajo escolar no se viera afectado. Neville, siendo un prefecto, necesitaba estos descansos y acordó de buena gana el acompañar a Hermione.

Harry se encontraba demasiado ocupado para ir, y admitió con renuencia que entre ellos dos no existirían problemas de seguridad. En vez de eso, les envió sus mejores deseos y esperanzas de encontrar un gentío tolerable, y continuó con sus lecciones con Ron de como reparar mágicamente una casa.

Se arrepintió de ello dos horas más tarde, cuando la presencia mental de Hermione cortó agudamente en su mente.

[Mortífagos en Diagon, seis según mis cuentas, peleadores de bajo nivel, sin un líder competente. Ellos han lanzado maleficios Anti-Aparición y Anti-Desaparición, pero nada más.]

Harry había precisado su ubicación antes de que terminara el pensamiento. Las barreras en Grimmauld los tenía a los tres en sus accesos, y de no ser así, él las habría despedazado con gusto para rehacerlas más tarde.

[En camino], Ron habló por ambos, confiando en que Hermione y Neville permanecieran a salvo, pero no por ello dispuestos a dejarlos encarar solos el peligro.

Harry giró sobre sus talones, siguiendo la Marca que lo guiaba hasta Hermione, y desapareció. Las barreras Black se sometieron a él, y él no iba a permitir que un mortífago inútil evitara que llegara adonde sus amigos. Rompió a través del maleficio Anti-Aparición que había sido conjurado con apuro en Callejón Diagon con todo el cuidado y sutileza de un Colacuerno enfurecido, y aterrizó junto a Hermione en medio de la conmoción provocada por el colapso del hechizo. Un estallido de magia especialmente vicioso se hizo cargo a su vez del maleficio Anti-Desaparición.

Ron estuvo allí un momento más tarde, varita en la mano―. Imaginé que te dejaría ir primero para lidiar con la Anti-Aparición.

―Lo atravesé de un golpe ―le dijo Harry a Ron cuando miró a su alrededor. La tienda de objetos usados, casi el punto más alejado al Caldero Chorreante, y el punto de acceso más probable de los Aurores―. Despedacé el otro también. Probablemente puse un poco más de poder del necesario.

―No es como si ellos no fueran a darse cuenta cuando sus hechizos colapsaran, de todos modos. ¿Hermione?

―Estamos bien ―dijo Hermione con rapidez. Los primeros sonidos de Aparición podían oírse afuera, entre medio de gritos y ruido de hechizos. La tienda en que ellos se encontraban estaba vacía, y Hermione no necesitó oír la pregunta que venia―. El propietario huyó tan pronto comenzaron los problemas. Pienso que por el Flú. Merlín prohíba que pensara en ayudar a alguien más a llegar a un lugar seguro.

Hermione sonaba molesta, pero a Harry eso no lo sorprendía. Pero claro, su opinión del mago y bruja británico promedio era mucho más pesimista que el de Hermione.

―¿Alguna idea acerca de su objetivo? ―preguntó Ron.

Neville meneó la cabeza―. ¿Vengar a su amo muerto? A mi no me parecieron muy organizados.

Caos, entonces. Matar a unos pocos nacidos de muggle, quizás, aunque Harry no tenía idea de como los diferenciarían. Quizás solamente hacían esto para hacer pagar al mundo por la derrota de su amo.

Todos ellos mantenían la puerta vigilada mientras hablaban, pero aun así sólo contaron con un segundo de advertencia. Figuras oscuras aparecieron justo más allá de los ventanales de la tienda, distorsionadas por el vidrio viejo, y luego la puerta explotó en una lluvia de astillas y esquirlas.

Cuatro _Protego_ se erigieron antes de que a alguno de ellos les alcanzara alguna cosa, y Harry lanzó una Maldición Cercenadora al primero de las figuras enmascaradas un instante después.

Hubo sangre y un grito gorgoteado quedó cortado de golpe de forma brutal, pero antes de que Harry conjurara de nuevo, el segundo mortífago colapsó justo adentro de la tienda, derribado por el trío de _Desmaius_ de Hermione, Ron y Neville.

Con las varitas preparadas y manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre la calle vacía, los cuatro se aproximaron a los dos cuerpos.

El primer mortífago había muerto casi instantáneamente. El hechizo cercenador de Harry estuvo dirigido a la garganta del hombre y no había fallado. La maldición había cortado profundo y dejado al hombre casi decapitado.

Hermione y Neville lucieron un poco pálidos ante la vista, pero ninguno habló.

El mortífago que había recibido el trío de _Desmaius_ se encontraba comatoso, pero todavía vivo. Hermione añadió un _Incarcerous_ , para asegurarse. Arriba en el camino se escucharon los primeros sonidos de la llegada de Aurores, convenientemente tarde como siempre, pero en ese momento no estaban más que ellos cuatro como testigo. Ron y Harry se dieron una mirada, llegaron a la misma conclusión en ese mismo instante, y se voltearon hacia Hermione.

[Tenemos veritaserum y el sótano en Grimmauld], dijo Harry.

[Necesitamos la información], añadió Ron.

Hermione apretó los labios. [Yo ... de acuerdo. Vayan.]

Ron aferró al mortífago que todavía respiraba, y se fue con un fuerte _crac_ de Desaparición, dejando a Harry y Hermione para encarar a Neville. En ese momento no se trataba de su amigo y compañero de escuela algo torpe, sino del hombre que había sido la potencial ruina de Voldemort.

―¿Confío en que habrá luego explicaciones para esto? ―preguntó Neville con voz suave que contradecía su expresión con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Sí ―dijo Harry, sin siquiera considerar el mentir―. Grimmauld Place, tan pronto como salgamos de aquí.

Neville asintió. Si tenía alguna opinión acerca de su extraño comportamiento, no lo demostró.

/.

Llevó varias horas antes de que ellos pudieran finalmente reunirse. Tuvieron que dar una y otra vez sus testimonios cuidadosamente coordinados, y tuvieron que esperar varias horas en el caso poco probable de que se les volviera a necesitar, pero por fin, y misericordiosamente, el Auror a cargo los dejó irse. No había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer. Harry claramente había actuado en defensa tanto suya como de sus amigos, y el mago muerto había sido un seguidor marcado de Voldemort. Era un caso tan claro como podía ser.

Mute los recibió en Grimmauld con té y panecillos, y se desvaneció de nuevo antes que nadie pudiera hablar. Harry se hundió en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio. Ron se había ido a La Madriguera a tranquilizar a su familia después de dejar al cautivo en una celda, y les dejó saber que regresaría pronto ahora que ellos consiguieran escapar finalmente a su interrogatorio.

Harry se sentía agradecido. No quería encarar ese tipo de conversación sin la presencia de sus dos amigos más cercanos.

Neville sorbió lentamente su té, y dio otro sorbo mientras el incómodo silencio se alargaba.

Hubo un suave _crac_ de Aparición en el pasillo de entrada, y un momento más tarde llegó Ron.

―Lo siento. Me llevó un rato el convencer a mamá que todos estábamos bien. Ella envió comida ―colocó un enorme paquete de emparedados sobre la mesa y agarró uno para sí antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón.

Ante la vista de la comida de Molly Weasley, hasta las explicaciones tendrían que esperar un rato. Los emparedados, suficientes para alimentar a un pequeño ejercito, fueron divididos y el silencio en Grimmauld fue roto por una pequeña recreación del almuerzo en la mesa Gryffindor.

Por fin, la montaña de comida desapareció. El té se enfrió y fue reemplazado. Hermione se removió intranquila.

―¿Esto va a ser una repetición del final de nuestro primer año? ―consultó Neville―. Tengo la fuerte impresión de que todos ustedes han hecho algo increíblemente temerario de nuevo.

El hombre había recorrido un largo camino desde el niño desmañado que les había hecho frente esa noche en la sala común de Gryffindor. Él era el otro niño potencial de la Profecía, un Héroe de Hogwarts, y Harry se preguntaba involuntariamente si no estaría mirando a su futura perdición.

Esa profecía había sido cumplida, pero podrían existir cosas sin finiquitar, ¿y quien diría si no existía otra por ahí, entre las repisas incontables del Salón de Profecías?

―¡Mute! ―llamó Harry―. ¿Me podrías traer la copia del Juramento que tengo en mi escritorio?

Él tuvo el pergamino en su mano antes de terminar de hablar. Mute, como siempre, se marchó antes de que pudiera agradecérselo.

Por un silencioso acuerdo parecía haber sido elegido el vocero. Considerando que ésto había sido su idea en primer lugar, sentía que se lo merecía.

―Esta no es la sociedad por la que nosotros luchamos ―dijo Harry en forma franca―. Nadie ha cambiado una maldita cosa aun después de dos guerras de sangre en muchas décadas, el Wizengamot es inútil, y la mayoría de la gente en el Ministerio se encuentra demasiado ocupada aceptando sobornos para prestar atención y hacer algo.

»Ignorando sus metas y políticas por un momento, Dumbledore trató de cambiar la sociedad con políticas y falló. Voldemort casi tuvo éxito hasta que consiguió rebotar una Maldición Asesina en mi. Grindelwald casi tuvo éxito, también; de no ser por su punto débil por Dumbledore es dudoso que hubiera perdido en su duelo. A mi me parece que la única manera de conseguir hacer una maldita cosa por aquí es siendo un Señor Oscuro, y si tengo que colocar el nombre Potter al lado de Grindelwald en los libros de historia para evitar que Teddy crezca en medio de esto, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

―¿El Señor Oscuro Potter? ―la voz de Neville era calmada, y por lo menos parecía dispuesto a escucharlos. Pero claro, Harry acababa de ver al hombre hacerse cargo de unos mortífagos renegados con esa misma calma.

Harry le entregó el pergamino―. Tenemos planes de contingencia. No sería un plan aprobado por Hermione, de mala gana, de otra manera. Pero sí. No voy a elegir de blanco inocentes. No quiero una guerra abierta. Pero si voy a volverme impopular y pisotear la mayoría de las leyes del Ministerio, y lo haré, no te equivoques en eso, entonces lo haré en mi propio nombre.

El sonido de pergamino siendo desenrollado fue la única cosa que interrumpió el silencio que siguió. Harry observó como los ojos de Neville recorrían rápidamente las palabras del Juramento, y después más lentamente en una segunda lectura.

Por fin el hombre alzó la mirada.

―Este Juramento probablemente habría mantenido maniatado a Voldemort ―Neville no vaciló al nombrarlo, pero miró fijamente a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez. Era un sensación vagamente perturbadora cuando la persona que lo hacia había acabado con el mismo Voldemort con nada más que una espada y un sombrero humeante.

―Esa era nuestra intención ―acordó Harry cuando se volvió claro que sus dos compañeros de vínculo no iban a hablar―. Todavía soy yo, Nev. No me he vuelto loco desde la Batalla. No voy a tomar las cosas donde las dejó Voldemort. Todavía soy yo, y si alguna vez cruzo la línea, Hermione me detendrá con una palabra.

Permanentemente, de ser necesario, no añadió. Podría existir por ahí algún resquicio que pudieran no haber visto, pero Harry lo dudaba. Ellos habían sido excepcionalmente cuidadosos en la forma de escribirlo.

Neville asintió lentamente. Harry no habló, pero permitió que su antiguo compañero, y esperaba que todavía su amigo, pensara en ello.

―Han estado ocupados mientras el resto de nosotros estamos en Hogwarts ―esta vez las palabras estaban dirigidas a los tres.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, y en un acuerdo silencioso, Hermione fue escogida esta vez para hablar.

―Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a Hogwarts en realidad ―dijo ella suavemente―. Pensamos en ello, pero...

―La mayoría de los estudiantes sufren pesadillas, hasta los de primer año ―le confió Neville de igual manera―. Nadie lo dice en voz alta, pero todos hemos pasado muchas noches consolando a los de cursos menores. Los Prefectos no pueden hacerlo solos. Los profesores tienen suficiente lidiando con la reconstrucción del colegio. Lo peor fue reparado durante el verano, pero todavía hay mucho por hacer, y ellos no pueden batallar con cientos de estudiantes con este tipo de problemas.

La historia les era penosamente familiar a ellos tres. Hermione y Ron en La Madriguera cundo menos tenían el consuelo en estar juntos, pero el vínculo mental los dejaba demasiado conscientes de las pesadillas del otro. A veces pasaban la noche en Grimmauld, pero mayormente por un cambio de pesadillas. La cercanía física parecía mantener las pesadillas a raya, pero la vieja casona traía sus propias malas memorias.

―Bill Weasley protegió La Madriguera con todo lo que pudo conjurar legalmente bajo las leyes actuales. Ron y yo todavía dormimos con alertas de proximidad y esperamos un ataque cuando alguien se mueve durante la noche. Mute se encuentra bajo órdenes de nunca aparecerse en el cuarto de Harry por ninguna razón mientras él esta durmiendo. Incluso bajo las defensas Black su primer instinto es atacar, y él es perfectamente capaz de lanzar un _Reducto_ en sus sueños ―Hermione suspiró―. Yo quería hacer mi último año en Hogwarts. La verdad es que todos nosotros eramos un peligro para nuestro entorno.

Neville asintió―. Nosotros hemos tenido bastante práctica con los _Reparos_. Hasta los de segundo año pueden hacerlos ahora. La puerta del baño del dormitorio de Ginny tuvo que ser completamente reemplazada el mes pasado.

Ron hizo una mueva. Podían imaginarse lo poderoso que debía ser un hechizo para hacer que una puerta sólida fuera una causa perdida para la reparación.

―Una de sus compañeras de habitación tuvo una crisis nerviosa allí, y los hechizos de cerradura que usó tomaban mucho tiempo para desmantelarlos ―explicó Neville antes de que ellos pudieran preguntar―. Resultó ser que era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana menor... ella murió en Azkaban.

Neville inhaló despacio y hondo, y miró a Harry de forma implacable―. Si tu comienzas una nueva guerra de sangre, voy a detenerte. Del lado de los sangre pura o de los nacidos de muggle, eso no importa. Hasta el Hombre-Que-Venció no es invencible. No me importa si eso me mata; me rehúso a permitir que otra generación de niños crezca sin sus familias.

La voz de Neville era perfectamente calmada, perfectamente tolerante, y aun más sombría por ello.

Harry asintió―. Solamente si Hermione o mi propia magia no se encarga de mi primero.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó de nuevo mientras Neville los observaba. Luego el hombre suspiró―. Esta es una idea increíblemente estúpida hasta para ti, pero ... ¿qué necesitas? Me tienes a mi adentro de Hogwarts por otro medio año. Esta es una idea estúpida y probablemente va a terminar explotándonos espectacularmente en las caras, pero tienes un punto acerca de que la política no ha hecho nada bueno con el Wizengamot y la vieja guardia de sangres pura en el camino. ¿Qué cosa necesitas?

―No tienes que hacer esto, Neville ―dijo Hermione calladamente―. Estamos agradecidos de tener cualquier ayuda, pero tu no tienes que hacer esto.

Neville les dio una mirada larga de sufrida paciencia―. Sí, sí tengo. Es un Plan-Harry-Potter, Hermione. Merlín sabe que él es el único lo bastante loco como para llegar a esa idea en primer lugar. Ustedes van a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir.

Ron se rió entre dientes. Harry sólo se vio un poquito traicionado, pero, en serio, no había mucho que pudiera alegar en su defensa, y lo sabía.

.

.

Más tarde, con Neville fuera de la casa con promesas de hacer contacto si había algo que pudiera hacer, Hermione se sentó en silencio y se quedó mirando el pergamino con el Juramento.

Harry y Ron se miraron uno al otro, luego Harry hizo gestos hacia ella y arqueó una ceja. Ron se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia ella.

―¿Hermione? ―los dos magos habían aprendido que era más seguro preguntar en voz alta antes que tratar de interrumpir mentalmente sus procesos mentales.

―Necesitamos una manera de mantener esto seguro si queremos evitar que lo vea más gente. Yo confío en George y Neville, pero habrá otros. Eventualmente, cometeremos un error. Los Señores Oscuros tienen seguidores, aliados, como quiera que los llamen, y alguien tratará de introducir espías entre ellos. Alguno podría cambiar de parecer y decidir trabajar en nuestra contra. Alguien decidirá que hemos ido demasiado lejos y acudirá al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica con lo que sabe. En forma eventual, actuaremos al descubierto y eso no importará, pero hasta entonces...

―Ni siquiera la Marca Oscura y frecuentes ataques de Legilimancia evitaron que Snape trabajara contra Voldemort ―dijo Harry y se estremeció―. ¿Algo como el contrato del E.D., quizás? No quiero una lealtad forzada, solamente quiero mantener esto seguro. Si la gente quiere... * _unirse_ * más tarde, podemos pensar en que hacer entonces. Esto es sólo por el secreto. Ya he visto suficientes Marcas Oscuras para toda una vida y si nunca tengo que usar Legilimancia en un amigo, será demasiado pronto.

―Nuestros tatuajes técnicamente están relacionados con la Marca Oscura ―señaló Hermione.

―Lo bastante distintos para poder vivir con ello, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que haya gente por ahí corriendo en mi cabeza.

Ron torció el gesto―. Y eso daría la impresión equivocada. Todos la verían como la de Voldemort. Es mejor hacer un contrato. Todos sabrán en lo que se están metiendo, y nadie puede reclamar que hemos cambiado los términos más tarde. Si alguien no quiere firmar, para eso esta el _Obliviate_.

Hermione se encogió casi imperceptiblemente, pero se conocían entre ellos lo suficiente como para captar esos detalles. Ron le tomó la mano entre las suyas y se la apretó en una disculpa silenciosa. Ella tomó un aliento estremecido, y pareció concentrarse de nuevo.

―Haré un primer borrador ―dijo ella―. Algunos de los libros Black que usé para el Juramento tienen un número de maneras en como hacer que un contrato sea más seguro que el que hicimos para el E.D. algunos pueden proteger contra la magia de la mente también. No queremos esclavizar a alguien, pero necesitamos mantener esto en secreto hasta que estemos listos para hacerlo público. Necesita ser irrefutable. ¿Cuáles deberían ser las penalidades?

―Muerte ―la voz de Ron fue sombría. Hermione pareció estar a punto de discutir, especialmente después de ver al mortífago casi decapitado de antes, pero Ron continuó antes que ella pudiera―. No, Hermione. Cuando esto salga a la luz Harry estará encarando Azkaban o el Velo. Para todos nosotros. Aun cuando él no haya hecho nada todavía, aun cuando sea solamente de nombre, el sólo nombrarse a sí mismo como un Señor Oscuro será suficiente para condenarlo. Si esto sale a la luz antes de que estemos preparados para defendernos, será el fin. La pena por romper el contrato debe ser lo bastante malo para que nadie intente hacerlo. No estamos hablando aquí de forzar a gente al azar a que lo firme. Todos sabrán lo que están firmando y lo que significa. No me gusta más que a ti, pero es la muerte o una maldición lo bastante mala para hacer lo que piensen dos veces, y nadie de nosotros quiere hacer eso.

Hermione quedó en silencio. Harry se quedó mirando el libro frente a él, una copia vieja y gastada de la biblioteca que trataba de la anatomía humana y que claramente no tenía la sanación en mente. A él no le gustaba esto, no le gustaba nada de esto, pero una parte de él sabía que llegaría a esto, aun cuando no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo. Si se tratara tan sólo de él, sería diferente, pero había metido en este enredo a sus dos mejores amigos y necesitaba protegerlos. Ellos estaban aquí por su causa, debido a sus ideas demenciales, y él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo. Se los debía.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―habló con suavidad―. Muerte rápida y sin dolor de ser posible. Tampoco vayan a poner una clausula acerca de perder su magia. La muerte... la muerte es suficiente disuasivo. Eso hará que el contrato sea más fácil de aceptar además. Necesitamos protegernos, pero no somos Voldemort. No torturamos ni matamos por deporte, y somos honestos acerca de las condiciones.

Hermione los miró, después al pergamino en su mano, escondida por la mano más grande de Ron.

―Voy a escribirlo ―dijo ella finalmente―. Y después lo volveremos a escribir hasta que estemos seguros de que sea seguro para todos nosotros.

Harry cerró los ojos―. Gracias.

/.

Todavía tenían a un mortífago en el sótano. Ninguno de ellos quería tenerlo aquí más de lo absolutamente necesario, pero esperaron varios días más hasta asegurarse de que nadie aparecería para hacer más preguntas a Harry acerca del ataque en Callejón Diagon. A nadie parecía importarle mucho Hermione aparte de su testimonio inicial, pero la oportunidad de hablar más con el Hombre Que Venció, y hasta en un menor grado con Neville, al parecer era algo que no iban a dejar pasar.

En el tercer día, Ron fue a visitar a George en su tienda en Callejón Diagon, y lo invitó a Grimmauld para almorzar de manera decente lejos de la presión de La Madriguera, siendo el hermano considerado que era. George se quejó y vino arrastrando los pies por tener que dejar su proyecto actual, pero al final vino, como el hermano afectuoso que era también.

George había sido incorporado a las protecciones en Grimmauld y ellos aparecieron juntos en el vestíbulo con el sonido agudo del _crac_ de Aparición.

Harry y Hermione los encontraron allí, con las expresiones sombrías y serias, tal como las de Ron y George en el momento que se sintieron seguros bajo la privacidad de las protecciones.

―Tenemos en los calabozos a un mortífago del ataque en Diagon, y veritaserum para hacerlo hablar ―estableció Harry, sin molestarse en formalidades.

La expresión de George se puso cautelosa, con un indicio de dureza que nunca demostró cuando Fred seguía vivo―. Quiero participar. Ellos tenían como objetivo *nuestra* tienda ―su tienda, y otra docena, pero eso no importaba ahora. Los _Sortilegios Weasley_ definitivamente habían sido un objetivo prioritario y solamente las defensas fuertes sobre la tienda la habían mantenido a salvo.

―Eso pensé ―Harry miró a Ron―. Ron se quedará arriba en caso de que algo suceda y nos advertirá si alguien llega. Hermione tiene experiencia con veritaserum, ella manejará esa parte.

Los antiguos George y Fred hubieran preguntado, hubieran hecho bromas, hubieran demandado saber la historia acerca de la traga-libros sabelotodo con experiencia práctica en veritaserum, o incluso acerca de la mención de calabozos. Este George se limitó a asentir una vez y lo aceptó―. ¿Dónde esta él?

Hermione hizo gestos para que la siguieran. Ron inclinó la cabeza y les hizo un gesto de 'buena suerte' y se desvaneció dentro de la sala más cercana mientras su hermano seguía a Hermione y Harry dentro de la cocina.

Hermione inhaló hondo―. El sótano de Grimmauld Place se encuentra en la cocina ―enunció ella claramente.

Mientras Harry observaba, los ojos de George se agrandaron cuando el secreto se asentó y el Fidelius se levantó para revelar la puerta escondida delante de ellos―. Mierda ―exhaló.

―Lo descubrimos después de destruir el retrato de Walburga ―dijo Harry con suavidad―. Pensamos que los encantamientos estaban ligados a ella.

George se limitó a asentir lentamente y seguirlos mientras ellos descendían a la oscuridad. El sótano estaba mucho más limpio e iluminado que antes, pero aun conservaba claramente los remanentes de un siglo o más de magia oscura, y todo lo que traía con ella.

La bajada a los calabozos fue lo peor de todo, oscuro e inquietante incluso con los pocos escalones que llevó, y la vista que los saludó fue poco mejor.

Se habían asegurado de que el hombre tuviera comida y agua, y habían conjurado un Fregotego una vez al día, pero las celdas eran claustrofóbicas en su mejor día, y las cadenas estaban adheridas a las murallas dando poco donde estirarse. Tres días encadenado a una muralla con la compañía de Merlín-sabría-que viviendo en las sombras había dejado círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y una mirada torturada en su rostro.

El hombre se encontraba bajo el más fuerte de los encantamientos silenciosos que consiguieron encontrar, y Harry solamente lo liberó una vez estuvo fuertemente atado en una silla conjurada contra la muralla y drogado con tres gotas de veritaserum. Ninguno de ellos quería escuchar lo que el hombre tuviera que decir.

Afuera de la celda, una pluma encantada escribía cada palabra y sonido que fuera a acontecer, para que pudieran revisarlo más tarde.

La expresión del hombre se volvió laxa y sin emociones, y dejó de debatirse. Solamente entonces Hermione habló.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó ella con claridad.

Harry cerró los ojos y por un largo momento incontables memorias de la misma voz interrogándolo cruzaron su mente, siempre comenzando con la misma pregunta sin fin; y luego el mortífago habló:

―Diocletian Blishwick.

El vínculo con Hermione tembló levemente. Ellos no habían sabido quien era, ni habían escuchado de su familia, pero estaba claro que ella tenía memoria de las sesiones de interrogatorios/entrenamientos de Harry tan vívidamente como él. Harry nunca se había contenido, pero la pregunta era siempre la misma, el tono sin emociones el mismo, y por un momento fue como si Harry estuviera en el lugar de Blishwick.

Hermione inhaló hondo para enfocarse.

―¿Tu voluntariamente y sin ninguna coerción te uniste al Señor Oscuro Voldemort?

―Sí.

No existía duda entonces. Ellos ya habían visto la Marca Oscura, él había sido parte del ataque, y según su propia admisión en forma libre y voluntaria. Nadie había sostenido una varita en contra su familia, nadie había amenazado con tortura y muerte si él se negaba. Tan sólo otro mortífago como cientos más. Ahora ellos necesitaban descubrir que había realizado en nombre de su amo.

―¿Alguna vez has cometido algún crimen?

Blishwick miraba sin ver el aire vacío―. No.

Su voz era monótona, su lenguaje corporal como el de cualquiera bajo veritaserum (y ellos ya habían visto a Harry como cincuenta veces o más así), pero la respuesta no concordaba con lo que ellos sabían.

Entonces les cayó el knut.

―El Ministerio de Voldemort hizo que las Maldiciones Imperdonables fueran legales ―dijo Harry con suavidad―. No se considerarían un crimen.

―Lo mismo con la cacería de muggles y el maldecir a nacidos de muggle ―añadió George, concentrado en el mortífago encadenado―. Esta basura probablemente todavía piensa que el sol sale por su trasero muerto escamoso. ¿Cuántos muggles has matado, mortífago?

―No estoy seguro ―Blishwick pareció parpadear lentamente―. Mi Señor nos permitía cazarlos libremente en nuestros ataques. Yo puse bajo el _Crucio_ a un macho hasta morir delante de su familia. Violé a un par de hembras y quemé después su choza. Lancé un _Reducto_ sobre un niño cuando...

―¡Alto! ―la voz de Hermione cortó la lista atonal de crímenes. Blishwick guardó silencio.

Hermione apretó sus manos. La pluma seguía escribiendo sobre el pergamino en una mesa. Ella estaba pálida, pero su voz fue estable al hablar de nuevo.

―¿Has asesinado o lastimado a algún mestizo, medio-humano, o de sangre pura?

―Maté a un mendigo sangre-sucia. Él trató de robar mi varita. Mi Señor solamente permitía que sus seguidores de sangre pura fueran detrás de los mestizos y traidores de sangre.

―Oh, esta sí que es buena, mortífago. ¿Eres un sangre-sucia? ―demandó George.

―Mi sangre es impura ―si una víctima del veritaserum pudiera sonar avergonzada hubiera sido así―. Mi padre era un sangre-sucia. Mi Lord tuvo lástima de mis faltas y me permitió buscar la grandeza a su lado.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Blishwick no se movió. Según los cálculos de Harry, aun contaban con media hora de veritaserum con el hombre.

George le dio una mirada con una expresión sombría, después miró a Hermione haciéndole a él una pregunta silenciosa. Él había visto entonces la misma cosa que Harry.

Harry conjuró un _Muffliato_ , y después se volteó hacia la amiga en que él confiaba que fuera su conciencia―. ¿Hermione? ―dijo en voz baja―. Deberías ir a hacerle compañía a Ron.

La atención de Hermione se volteó hacia él con la rapidez de una snitch―. Harry...

―Ya sabes que es culpable ―habló George en tono grave―. Es un mortífago de la peor clase. No necesitas conocer los detalles. Lo interrogaremos, obtendremos la información que podamos, la pondremos por escrito, pero no tienes que escuchar esto.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon―. Nosotros necesitamos...

―¿Necesitamos qué? ―le cortó Harry―. ¿Entregar la evidencia para incriminarnos nosotros mismos? El veritaserum no es aceptado en la corte. No hay testigos. Cualquier buen abogado probablemente lo sacaría libre de la mayoría de los cargos sin evidencia sólida para mandarlo a Azkaban, y él no es uno perteneciente al infame Círculo Interno.

Hermione vaciló―. Podríamos _Obliviarlo_ ―dijo ella, pero no se escuchó muy convencida―. Harry...

―Los Encantamientos de Memoria pueden quebrarse. Cuando menos alguien se dará cuenta que le faltan tres días de memorias. Él te atacó a ti, Hermione. A ti y a Neville. No tuvo éxito porque ustedes dos dan miedo con una varita, pero él estaba lanzando hechizos letales. Si permitimos que se marche con un Encantamiento de Memoria, lo intentará de nuevo, y la próxima vez podría tener suerte.

―¡No puedes matarlo a sangre fría!

George gruñó―. ¿Entonces te sentirías mejor si dejamos que sostenga una varita primero?

 _ **«Se le permitirá pelear...»**_

 _ **«...entréguenle su varita.»**_

El recuerdo golpeó a Harry con la fuerza de una bludger.

 _ **«Inclínate para morir, Harry.»**_

Apretó los puños y se forzó a apartar los susurros y recuerdos de la resurrección de Voldemort. No era lo mismo. Uno fue el juego sádico de una serpiente y su presa. Esto era un poco mejor, tal vez, pero cuando menos ellos estaban seguros de que habría un mortífago menos acechando en las calles.

―¡Aun así es homicidio!

―Entonces danos una alternativa ―dijo Harry con suavidad―. Porque ahora no existe otra. Él es un asesino y un violador, y si dejamos que se marche no solamente no será convicto, sino que probablemente lo hará otra vez. ¿Deberíamos _Obliviarlo_ hasta regresarlo a su niñez? ¿Dejarlo en San Mungo como Lockhart y rogar que nadie siga su rastro hasta llegar a nosotros? ¿Mantenerlo encerrado hasta que muera de viejo aquí mismo en esta celda?

Los ojos de Hermione fueron al hombre atado, y de regreso a Harry; George olvidado de momento.

―Tu no eres un homicida ―dijo ella con suavidad.

―Yo maté a Voldemort ―la corrigió Harry.

―Eso fue diferente.

―¿Cómo? ―Harry suspiró―. ¿Cómo es esto más que terminar lo que comencé cuando a Voldemort por fin se le puso atajo?

Hermione quedó en silencio. Harry miró de nuevo a George, y después de regreso a Hermione.

―Señor Oscuro, ¿recuerdas? ―le dijo con suavidad―. ¿Por qué piensas que hice ese Juramento?

Las manos de Hermione se apretaron tanto que quedaron casi blancas y su voz tembló levemente cuando habló―. Puedo detenerte.

Harry abrió sus manos con su varita descansando en su palma―. Puedes ―estuvo de acuerdo―. Di la palabra, y yo entregaré mi varita.

No es que George fuera a hacerlo, y ambos lo sabían.

―Él es un asesino y un violador, un fanático de la peor clase, y es un seguidor voluntario de Voldemort ―presionó Harry―. Dime si he cruzado la línea, y yo entregaré mi varita y lo dejaré en paz.

Un momento pasó. Luego dos.

―Ve a hacerle compañía a Ron ―dijo George con suavidad―. No tienes que ver esto.

Hermione cerró los ojos brevemente. Después tomó un aliento tembloroso y dejó el lugar.

Como Ron, ella no preguntó quien realizó la Maldición Cercenadora. Y como George, Harry no lo contó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por favorecer y seguir el fic.

¡Felices Fiestas Patrias, Chile!

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor** **: E** l retrato de Dorea Black no es necesariamente una fuente confiable de información, y Harry (y por extensión Ron y Hermione) no siempre comprende bien las motivaciones y motivos de los otros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((5))**

Llevó varios días para que Hermione pudiera mirar a Harry sin una expresión herida de vaga desaprobación en sus ojos. Al tercer día, ella depositó una pesada pila de libros en frente de Ron sobre el suelo de la biblioteca donde ellos normalmente efectuaban sus investigaciones, y Harry arriesgó una pregunta cautelosa:

―¿Hermione?

―Hechizos de Sanación ―explicó ella. Parecía algo renuente a continuar, pero lo hizo de todos modos―. Debes aprenderlos, Ron. Harry no tiene la fineza necesaria, y yo... no funciono bien con esa clase de hechizos. Algunos de ellos deben ser liberados en el momento justo para que funcionen, y no funcionarán si los fuerzas a cada paso del camino, y ... yo no creo poder hacer eso.

Ron pareció un poco preocupado, pero recogió el primer libro, un tomo pesado lleno de hechizos y movimientos de varita y páginas y más páginas de lo que podría resultar mal―. Sé un poquito desde casa, mamá conoce los hechizos básicos teniendo siete hijos, pero esto es ... estos hechizos pueden resultar realmente mal. Están restringidos por una razón.

―La biblioteca Black tiene unos pocos. Y yo conseguí unos cuantos más ―Hermione se mordió el labio inferior―. Uno de nosotros tiene que aprenderlos, Ron. De preferencia alguien que no sea Harry, ya que es probable que sea él quien los necesite. Todos vamos a aprender lo básico, pero uno de nosotros debe conocer los hechizos avanzados.

―San Mungo...

―...no va a ser una opción ―espetó ella con franqueza―. Voldemort no podía llegar y entrar a San Mungo para un tratamiento, y más pronto que tarde, Harry tampoco podrá hacerlo. No creo que alguno de los seguidores marcados de Voldemort, excepto Malfoy y el profesor Snape fueran capaces de acudir allí. Malfoy podría porque fue exonerado, y el profesor porque el Director respondía por él; pero ni siquiera ellos iban ahí. El profesor se trataba con Madame Pomfrey, y Malfoy utilizaba a su Sanador personal. Ahora no tenemos ni uno ni a otro. La señora Tonks tiene buena parte del entrenamiento de un Sanador, pero no sabemos como irá a tomar la nueva elección de carrera de Harry.

Eso era algo que Harry ni siquiera había considerado, pero Hermione tenía razón. El derecho a atenderse en San Mungo no incluía precisamente a los Señores Oscuros.

Ron pareció darse cuenta al mismo tiempo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara―. Merlín. Yo... de acuerdo. Voy a necesitar a alguien en quien practicar, supongo. Yo … Merlín ―repitió.

―Será fácil practicar con heridas pequeñas, algún tipo de encantamiento de insensibilidad y después hacer el hechizo que estés tratando de aprender como tratamiento ―dijo Harry―. Yo supongo que... ¿podríamos ver las cosas grandes cuando lleguemos a eso?

Le dio una mirada a Hermione y medio se esperaba una mirada de desaprobación por sugerir tal cosa. En vez de eso, ella se vio algo cansada y resignada, pero en su mayor parte determinada.

Ron miró los libros y suspiró. Después tomó el primero y comenzó a leerlo.

~oOo~

La primera publicidad indeseable por las demandas legales llegó a comienzos de febrero. La primera editorial había hecho un trato para dejar fuera a los medios. Era una compañía pequeña y tenía sólo unos pocos libros afectados, y nadie prestó mucha atención cuando esos libros desaparecieron. La mayoría pareció asumir que solamente se habían agotado por ser Navidad.

La segunda editorial era mucho más grande, tenía mucha mayor inversión en la fantasía del Niño-Que-Vivió, y habían decidido llevar el asunto a la corte de la opinión pública.

Quizás el dueño se esperaba que Harry cediera ante la idea de ser vilipendiado en público. La mayoría de la gente al parecer fallaba en comprender que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ser difamado por la prensa y que le había dejado de importar la opinión del público hacia mucho tiempo.

El público al principio fue muy comprensivo del defensor diligente de la libertad de expresión (y proveedor de los cuentos de hadas del Niño-Que-Vivió). Esa opinión cambió de forma drástica cuando se volvió del dominio público que dicho defensor diligente era miembro de una familia sangre pura que había escapado sin el menor rasguño el tiempo de Voldemort en el poder. Ellos habían pagado las esperadas "contribuciones", por supuesto, y debieron remover sus libros acerca del entonces Indeseable N° 1. Pero eso no hizo nada por hacerles ganar la simpatía de quienes sufrieron bajo el reinado de terror de los mortífagos, y que sufrieron la pérdida de familia y amigos.

Harry descubrió que la Oficina de Augustus Brookstanton podía ser despiadada.

Cerca de la misma época, el primero de los litigios en contra del Ministerio de Magia comenzó. La Fundación Evans-Lupin había escogido cuidadosamente. Glaedwyn Blythe era un anciano mestizo quien fuera la mayor parte de su vida dueño de una pequeña juguetería en una calle lateral de Callejón Diagon. Era un Encantador talentoso cuyos juguetes: costosos, originales, y todos fabricados a mano, eran recordados con cariño por varias generaciones de sangre pura.

Tanto la juguetería como su mercadería habían sido reclamadas por el Ministerio de Voldemort en los primeros tiempos. Al parecer era inapropiado que un mestizo tuviera un lugar de alguna importancia relativa a los sangre pura, sin mencionar el hecho de que un niño sangre pura adecuado debería estarse preparando para tomar su lugar en el imperio de Voldemort, y no perdiendo el tiempo con juguetes.

El mismo Blythe había escapado con sus ahorros yendo con un pariente en Irlanda, pero no deseaba nada más que regresar a su vida de antes en Londres. No contaba con oro, influencias, ni fuerza suficiente para hacer algo acerca de la respuesta terriblemente lenta del Ministerio; pero sí la Fundación.

La publicidad resultante fue aplastante. Al parecer de Harry, la mayor sorpresa como defensora del anciano resultó ser Narcissa Malfoy. Ella escribió una carta mordaz al Profeta, preguntándose si el Ministerio se encontraba tan falta de oro que le arrebataría la alegría a generaciones de niños, y dejó bastante claro que ahora no podría comprarle esos juguetes a sus futuros nietos -juguetes que ella le había comprado a su hijo, y con los que ella misma había crecido- entonces un litigio con una Fundación pequeña sería el menor de sus problemas.

Harry no sabía si eso era una manera para mejorar su reputación, hacerle la vida difícil al Ministerio, o algo completamente diferente. Tampoco era como si le importara demasiado.

Dos días después y varios documentos apresurados después, Glaedwyn Blythe recibió una compensación total, junto con una disculpa por sus problemas.

La Fundación Evans-Lupin recibió su mayor gratitud, y continuaron con los siguientes litigios; tres más, todos escogidos tan cuidadosamente como el de Blythe. Harry sabía que llevaría tiempo. Unos pocos litigios cada vez, cada uno con algunas cuestiones más que el anterior, hasta llegar a establecer un precedente sólido y pudieran realmente comenzar. Había un largo camino entre el mestizo Glaedwyn Blythe con un nombre establecido por generaciones y un caso claro, y los parte-humanos y squibs más pobres. Pero la Fundación era paciente.

En la segunda semana de febrero la segunda editorial cedió después de una semana llena de acoso del _Profeta Diario_. Había bastante cosas ocultas en algunas de las empresas que habían conseguido florecer bajo el reinado de Voldemort, y la oficina de Augustus Brookstanton había sido extremadamente eficiente.

El pago de salarios de acuerdo a la pureza de sangre y las influencias políticas podría haber sido apropiado un año atrás, pero pocas personas estaban dispuestas a estar de acuerdo ahora con eso, y nadie esta dispuesta a admitirlo. Hacerlo cuando un alma caritativa había descubierto fotos del propietario de dicho negocio departiendo cómodamente con Walden Macnair durante el año de Voldemort en el poder era una pesadilla en relaciones públicas.

El oro del acuerdo fue directo a la bóveda de la Fundación con los enanos, sin pasar primero por la bóveda de Harry en Constantinopla. No habría secretos de donde venía el dinero, pero una vez donado quedaba completamente fuera de las manos de Harry, y él estaba muy satisfecho con eso.

~oOo~

―Nosotros lo malcriamos, me refiero a tu padre ―le dijo Dorea recordando el último sábado de febrero, cuando Harry estaba cuidando a Teddy en la mañana. La manta favorita del niño estaba extendida sobre el piso con varios juguetes, y el retrato de Dorea había sido trasladado para que ella también lo siguiera―. Mucho más de lo que debimos. Todos sabíamos que Fleamont y Euphemia no podrían tener más hijos.

―¿Ah, si? ―Harry le dio una mirada al retrato de su tía abuela. Teddy aprovechó para medio-gatear medio-lanzarse sobre su juguete favorito, pero Harry lo atrapó con la facilidad de la práctica.

―Ten cuidado, Teddy. El piso hace daño ―le dijo, pasándole a Teddy un dragón de felpa encantado.

El niño se rio y movió sus brazos mientras balbuceaba jubiloso. Le faltaba poco para decir su primera palabra, y tanto Harry como Andrómeda tenían un oído atento para cuando sucediera. Teddy se colocó el juguete en la boca (Harry notó que, al parecer, las alas sabían especialmente bien), y procedió a masticarlo con satisfacción mientras su cabello cambiaba muy lentamente de un color rojizo a uno azul casi violeta.

Cuando Harry miró de nuevo el retrato, Dorea sonreía con cariño.

―Has visto el tapiz de la familia Black. En los últimos siglos los Black no han vivido vidas largas. Ni de cerca a lo que un mago o bruja promedio debería vivir. Algunos cayeron bajo armas enemigas o magia temperamental que no lograron controlar, por supuesto, pero la endogamia cobró su precio sobre la mayoría ―sus ojos le miraron agudos―. Tu cargas la locura de los Black en ti. Tan sólo un eco, pero aun lo llevas cuatro generaciones después.

Nada como la impulsividad insana de Sirius. Nada de cerca como la demencia rabiosa de Bellatrix. Pero estaba allí, y meses en Grimmauld Place habían forzado a Harry a aceptarlo por lo que era. Su tozudez obsesiva e insistencia en ir de cabeza hacia el peligro habían sido cultivadas por una carrera escolar de profesores inútiles e ineptos, un ministerio repleto de colaboradores de Voldemort, y un público mágico de cobardes sin carácter, lo cual quería decir que si se necesitaba que algo se hiciera tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Pero la esencia siempre estuvo allí, esa misma conducta arriesgada que había observado en Sirius. Sus años adolescentes simplemente la habían reforzado.

―Como en Teddy y Tonks ―concordó Harry, y acarició el suave cabello de Teddy. El nene era demasiado joven para cambiar el color sino a un paso despacio, pero cada semana mejoraba, y cada mes―. No hubo en metamorfomago en la familia Black en dos siglos. No hasta que Andrómeda se casó con un nacido de muggles. Pero la habilidad estaba ahí, esperando el momento indicado.

―Poderosa sangre nueva ―dijo Dorea―. Eso arregló algunos de los problemas de la magia endogámica, cuando menos. Yo descubrí que me era difícil concebir. Nuestro hijo nació muerto. La familia de Euphemia tenía muchos niños, pero aun así ya habían abandonado toda esperanza de tenerlos cuando ella concibió. Esa es la sangre Black. Siempre hay maneras de... alentar la concepción de un niño, pero los métodos no dejan de tener inconvenientes. La familia Black usaba esos métodos a mansalva, pero Charlus dejó bastante claro que aceptaría lo que la magia nos brindara. Nada más y nada menos.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio por un rato, observando a Teddy mientras masticaba cada pedazo del juguete de felpa. Harry se preguntó si sería una peculiaridad de los hombres-lobo o solamente algo normal de los niños de su edad. Nunca antes había estado con niños de esa edad.

―Desearía haberlos conocido ―dijo por fin, en forma melancólica, pero más que nada resignada―. No solamente a mis padres, sino que a todos ellos. Hay tanta familia que nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer. Tan sólo a la hermana de mi madre, y a la ballena de su esposo y su hijo. Todo lo que tengo son historias, y la mayoría de estas son acerca de las bromas en que mi padre estuvo involucrado. La gente continua comparándome con mis padres, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Yo nunca los conocí. Nadie me enseñó como se supone que debe actuar un Potter o un Evans o un Black. Y cuando alguien me dice que mis padres "estarían orgullosos" siempre es cuando he hecho algo con lo que esas personas están personalmente de acuerdo. Nunca fue "señor Potter, estoy muy decepcionado y será sancionado por un mes, pero su madre hubiera estado muy orgullosa". Sino que es "excelente decisión, sus padres hubieran estado orgullosos" o "Dejamos que te enfrentaras solo a Voldemort, de nuevo, en vez de hacer algo útil, ¡pero sobreviviste! Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos".

Teddy dio un chillido de felicidad y tornó sus ojos enormes e inquisitivos hacia Harry, quien hizo una mueca.

―Tu abuela me mata si tu primera palabra es "Voldemort". Por favor di "abuelita" en vez de eso. A-bue-li-ta. Abuelita.

Teddy rio y se removió un poco para descartar el dragón de felpa, para poner su atención sobre un bloque de madera de color brillante.

―Yo nunca conocí a tu madre ―dijo Dorea, en cuanto Teddy se entretuvo de nuevo―, pero los Potter y los Black estaban enfocados en la familia. De formas diferentes, pero ellos tenían eso en común, por lo menos. La sobrevivencia y bienestar de la familia sobre todo. La familia primero, y el poder un poco detrás en segundo lugar. Los Black eran acerca de las Artes Oscuras, mientras que los Potter abrazaron todos los aspectos de la magia, pero ambos valoraban el poder.

―A mis padres siempre se les exalta como ejemplos brillantes de la magia luminosa.

Dorea rio de forma irónica―. Tu padre fue un Potter que descendía de los Black. Yo nunca renuncié a las Artes Oscuras, y Charlus nunca esperó algo diferente. Isla Black enseñó a su hija las Artes de los Black, y ella a su turno las enseñó a sus hijos. Tu padre tuvo una base sólida en todos tipos de magia, no solamente lo que se enseña en Hogwarts. Él era un Gryffindor, por cierto, pero eso no dejaba a un lado las Artes Oscuras. Él tenía poco talento para ellas, pero le fueron enseñadas de todos modos, así como debe ser con cada niño de sangre Black.

Era un concepto extraño el tratar de unir la imagen del bromista Gryffindor con un descendiente del linaje Black, pero por lo poco que había visto Harry de James Potter él tenía esa temeridad dentro de él junto con una cierto ferocidad despiadada contra cualquiera que le desagradaba.

―¿Crees que él hubiera estado orgulloso de mí?

Se sintió de repente muy vulnerable, queriendo saber y temiendo la respuesta, pero esta era su tía abuela y ella conoció a su sobrino mejor que nadie de los que continuaban todavía con vida en Hogwarts. Ella no podría responder por su madre, pero Harry igual quería saber, la única vez que iba a preguntarlo, y la única opinión a la que daría cualquier valor.

No la de Dumbledore, ni la de la insidiosa Piedra de Resurrección, ni de la cientos de personas clamando haberlos conocido o haberles enseñado o haber trabajado con ellos. Sino la de su familia, y nadie más.

―Tus padres murieron protegiéndote ―dijo Dorea con suavidad―. De forma tan intensa te amaban. Todo lo que has hecho desde la derrota de Riddle ha sido para defender a tu ahijado y a aquellos que no tienen una voz propia. Pienso que ellos hubieron estado orgullosos más allá de lo imaginable.

Harry tomó aire para centrarse―. ¿Aun de un Señor Oscuro?

―Aun de un Señor Oscuro. Y nunca permitas que esos idiotas del mundo mágico te convenzan de otra cosa.

~oOo~

Harry llegó a La Madriguera el último domingo de febrero como normalmente lo hacia, con un _crac_ de Aparición. Él tenía una enemistad de toda la vida con el Flú, y los Trasladores no eran mucho mejor. Ellos habían desarmado y desconectado el Flú de Grimmauld por razones de seguridad, pero eran perfectamente capaces de crear Trasladores ilegales. Harry tan sólo los prefería lo más lejos posible.

Ron y Hermione lo saludaron en la puerta como usualmente lo hacían, como si no se hubieran visto en la semana y no hubieran pasado casi todos los días juntos desde hacia un año y medio.

Harry no siempre conseguía llegar a la cena de los domingos de los Weasley, pero lo hacia siempre que podía. Ron y Hermione normalmente pasaban los domingos en La Madriguera, y en vez de que fueran a Grimmauld, Harry se les unía aquí.

Molly lucia mejor semana a semana. Un poquito mejor cada vez, pero era una mejoría, y todos sentían alivio. Este domingo ella lo saludó con un abrazo apretado, como siempre, y después lo sostuvo a un brazo de distancia para mirarlo.

―Oh, que bueno que hayas podido venir, querido. Te ves algo paliducho.

―Andrómeda tenía que hacer, así que tuve conmigo a Teddy ayer por la mañana y la mayor parte de hoy ―explicó Harry―. Luego pasé el resto del día haciendo la casa a prueba de niños. No sé como Andrómeda lo hace todos los días.

Eso era sólo en parte verdad. No era como si pudiera explicarle que parte de su agotamiento era por tratar de someter un nuevo hechizo oscuro la tarde anterior, con Ron y Hermione preparados para ayudar en caso de que algo saliera horriblemente mal. Lo había conseguido, pero también había recibido un recordatorio brutal de que algunos hechizos era casi conscientes y nada de felices de que alguien les diera órdenes.

―Por necesidad, querido ―Molly Weasley le dijo con afecto―. No se puede hacer nada más teniendo niños en la casa.

Luego Bill y Fleur llegaron por primera vez desde la navidad, y los abrazos abrumadores de Molly encontraron un nuevo blanco.

Por fin todos terminaron a la mesa, que casi se doblaba bajo la cantidad de comida, y varios horas más tarde los encontró felices y satisfechos. Quedaban sobras, pero no demasiadas. Los Weasley en general, según experiencia de Harry, parecían tener apetitos impresionantes; entre Ron, Charlie, y Bill eran capaces de diezmar una cena.

Harry había notado que Bill varias veces les daba miradas a él, Ron y Hermione, pero no pensó mucho en ello. El hombre no había vuelto desde navidad, y aparentemente habían estado en alguna parte de Grecia con Fleur para un trabajo, quedándole poco tiempo para ponerse al día con la familia.

Pero se vio obligado a aceptar que era algo más serio cuando Bill le puso una mano en el brazo cuando ellos se pararon de la mesa, y le hizo gestos para que subieran las escaleras―. Necesito hablar contigo ―le dijo en voz baja, con intención―. A solas.

Harry asintió y lo siguió. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, no existía una razón clara para decir que no y no existía forma de negarse sin provocar una escena o generar más preguntas. De repente el recuerdo de las miradas durante la cena se volvieron de algún modo más ominosas.

Bill lo guió hasta el viejo dormitorio de Ron y cerró la puerta. Las barreras de privacidad que siguieron le eran del todo desconocidas a Harry, y lo bastante poderosas para ocasionarle envidia a Hermione. Harry lo sabía, podía sentirla en su mente. Él había abierto la conexión a sus dos amigos en el momento que Bill lo apartó a un lado.

El mayor de la camada Weasley [ _¡Eh, cuidado!_ ] lo observó por un largo rato, y hasta Ron no tenía idea de que estaría pensando. No era la hostilidad que le había visto en batalla, ni la amistad casual de alguien que era casi familia. Harry imaginaba que esta era la forma en que Bill se aproximaba a alguna tumba especialmente peligrosa y sin explorar, y estaba empezando a preguntarse si esto no habría sido un error.

Luego Bill pareció llegar a una decisión y se movió con un gesto rápido y grácil dando su varita vuelta en su mano para ofrecérsela a Harry, con el asa por delante.

Harry se removió incómodo, definitivamente tenía una mala sensación acerca de esto, los tres lo sentían, y luego aceptó la varita con precaución.

Bill dio un paso atrás y le mostró las manos, con las palmas abiertas y vacías, y Hermione le explicó antes de que él pudiera preguntar: [Es una solicitud informal de tregua que tu acabas de aceptar. No es como un Juramento, pero...] su voz se apagó, y Harry tragó saliva.

No era como un Juramento, pero aun así bordeaba en ser un cese al fuego.

―¿Bill?

―Soy un rompe-maldiciones ―comenzó Bill con cuidado―. Tener una alta sensibilidad a la magia es un requerimiento para esta línea de trabajo. ¿Querrías decirme por qué mi hermano menor, su novia, y tu tienen una proto-Marca Oscura sobre ustedes?

El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido. La repentina oleada de adrenalina y de miedo frío y pegajoso entró en acción, y pudo sentir un eco de las emociones en sus enlaces. Preocupación y aprehensión en el caso de Hermione, y un desafío obstinado de parte de Ron. Él se repitió en su silencio su promesa a sí mismo. Los protegería a ambos, sin importar que.

El razonamiento de Hermione entró en acción: [Él es de la Orden, y ha tenido experiencia con magia oscura. Probablemente reconoció la sensación de las Marcas de los mortífagos].

Y de Ron:[Escuché a mamá discutiendo con Dumbledore una vez acerca de que ella no quería que él leyera esos libros en Grimmauld].

Harry inhaló lentamente para calmarse un poco y reunir sus ideas antes de contestar.

―Dumbledore te tuvo investigando la Marca. Esa es la razón de que nadie más nos haya atrapado hasta ahora. Tu necesitas la sensibilidad y la experiencia, y la mayor parte de las personas no tienen ni una ni otra. ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí con esto? ¿Por qué no a Ron? ―no trató de negarlo. Estaba bastante seguro que sería una causa perdida.

Bill todavía enseñaba las manos, la imagen perfecta de no-agresión, y esa fue la única razón por la cual Harry aun tenía su varita inclinada hacia abajo y no apuntada directamente a Bill―. Ron es el táctico. Hermione el cerebro. Ninguno de ellos haría nada como esto sin tu consentimiento.

El largo silencio en su mente fue un tanto incómodo, pero ninguno de los tres pudo pensar en nada que decir en desacuerdo con eso.

―No es una Marca Oscura ―le corrigió Harry por fin, usando el conocimiento que Hermione le diera―. Voldemort corrompió una marca de esclavos creada por un Señor Oscuro en el mil quinientos. Esta no es una marca de esclavos. Es un vínculo mental y una conexión entre iguales.

―Sigue siendo magia de almas ―señaló Bill con suavidad.

―Y yo testificaría bajo veritaserum que Ron y Hermione no rompieron ninguna ley. Ninguno de ellos realizó el hechizo. Ya he hecho bastantes cosas para que nadie lo cuestione. Estarán más que dispuestos a endosarme esto a mi. Todos ya hemos visto a la justicia mágica en acción.

―Son diez años en Azkaban.

Harry resopló―. No para "el Salvador" ―discrepó, sólo un poco amargado por este otro título―. Seré enviado por el Velo o exonerado, dependiendo en si ese día soy un futuro Señor Oscuro o un héroe trágico arriesgando valientemente mi vida para proteger a mis amigos.

Bill asintió lentamente, su expresión indescifrable―. ¿Y lo eres?

―¿Un Señor Oscuro o un héroe trágico? ―sus labios se torcieron sin diversión―. Tendrás que ser un poco más preciso, Weasley.

Alguien en su mente, que se sentía como Ron, jadeó de repente en un eco a las emociones a través del vinculo.

[Amigo...]

Definitivamente Ron.

[No. Me harté. Si él quiere una respuesta, que pregunte. Neville tuvo las agallas para hacerlo, un rompe-maldiciones entrenado en Gringotts puede hacer lo mismo.]

Los ojos de Bill se estrecharon. Esa sola respuesta había dicho ya bastante.

―De acuerdo, _Lord Potter._ ¿En realidad espera que el mundo mágico consienta a esto cuando recién nos acabamos de librar del último Señor Oscuro?

―No sé ―espetó Harry―. ¿Cuentan con otro conveniente _Elegido_ para que haga el trabajo? Y su nombre era Voldemort, o Tom Riddle si quieres ser exacto, y basado en como reaccionó el mundo mágico ante él, pues espero de ellos que se rindan y obedezcan, porque eso es que hicieron las últimas dos veces.

―Y tu metiste en ésto a mi hermano y su novia.

―Traté de hacer desistir de ésto a * _mis dos mejores amigos_ *, pero ya deberías saber como funciona eso en un Gryffindor.

Las manos de Bill se crisparon. Harry se preguntó si el hombre empezaba a arrepentirse de haber entregado su varita, pero mantuvo un fuerte agarre sobre ella y un escudo a punto.

―Habla el futuro Señor Oscuro * _Gryffindor_ *.

La respuesta de Harry fue una sonrisa que bordeaba en la malicia―. El Sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin, y Voldemort ya te habría recompensado con un _Crucio_ por hablarle así. Una cosa terriblemente Gryffindor de hacer a quien piensas que es un Señor Oscuro, ¿no lo crees?

[ _¡Harry!_ ] Esta vez Hermione. Harry la ignoró, toda su atención en la posible amenaza frente a él.

―Tu no atacarías a un hombre desarmado.

Harry se dio golpecitos en la palma de la mano con las dos varitas―. Suenas tremendamente seguro de ello.

Bill aspiró abruptamente, un gesto dolorosamente similar a la forma en que Ron reaccionaba a veces, y esta vez las palabras insistentes en su mente lograron pasar.

[Maldita sea, Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo?]

[Presionándolo] contestó Harry con franqueza.

[¡Harry!]

―Ron y Hermione nunca seguirían a un nuevo Voldemort ―Bill casi no trastabilló al decir el nombre. Harry admitió con renuencia estar impresionado.

―Podría ser que no les haya dado una opción. La impulsividad Gryffindor y todo eso. Tan fácil de guiar siempre que les des una causa para luchar valientemente.

Era fácil encontrar las palabras, fácil provocar al hijo mayor de los Weasley. Harry había pasado demasiado tiempo escuchando a Snape y con las visiones de Voldemort, y la mentalidad Slytherin acudía con facilidad a él ahora. Nunca tendría la lengua de plata del joven Tom Riddle, ni los insultos afilados de Severus Snape, pero cuando menos contaba con las expectativas de la gente para jugar con ellas. Sus expectativas y sus reacciones cuando fallaba en cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él. Él no tenía que sonar como un Señor Oscuro. Lo más seguro era que su oyente añadiría el mismo el veneno necesario y el trasfondo de amenazas en sus palabras.

La expresión de Bill se acentuó. Harry aferró más fuerte las dos varitas cuando sintió un susurro de movimiento en ellas.

―¿Magia sin palabras y sin varita, Weasley? ―dijo con una amabilidad engañosa―. Pensé que estábamos aquí parlamentando.

―Magia accidental ―contestó Bill de forma suave.

―¿A tu edad? Que vergüenza.

―Perdona por estar un poco sorprendido al escuchar al Chico Dorado Gryffindor hablar como un aspirante a Señor Oscuro ―bufó Bill―. Buen trabajo provocándome, sí. Conozco bien a Ron, cuando menos, y me agrada pensar que conozco bien a Hermione para decir que eso también es mentira.

Por largos segundos la habitación quedó en silencio mientras ellos se observaban con cuidado.

[No podemos _Obliviarlo_ ], dijo Hermione. [Quien sabe desde cuando sospecha de nosotros.]

[Él es de confianza], discrepó Ron. [Él es un Weasley. Hasta Percy hizo lo correcto al final.]

Hermione no estaba convencida. [¿Lo suficiente para confiar en él con esto?]

[Él era un miembro de la Orden. Él ayudó a proteger a Harry, a protegernos a todos nosotros. Pues claro que confío en él. Nosotros confiamos en George y en Neville, además.]

[Y nosotros conocemos a George y a Neville mucho mejor de lo que conocemos a Bill. Él es tu hermano, pero Harry apenas lo conoce, y yo solamente he hablado con él unas pocas veces cuando viene de visita.]

[¡Él es Bill! ¡Él peleó en la jodida Batalla! Si eso no es suficiente, ¿qué es?]

Harry no habló, pero dejó que ellos discutieran, observando todo el rato a Bill.

―Ron esta defendiéndote ―dijo por fin. El argumento mental se detuvo de inmediato―. Hermione no esta segura, pero también esta consciente que un rápido _Obliviate_ no es una opción. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo has sospechado de nosotros, y qué resguardos decidiste tomar antes de confrontarme?

Bill asintió lentamente. Harry quedó impresionado de no sentir otro hechizo jalando de la varita. No podía imaginarse en el lugar de Bill, su destino discutido por un concilio invisible y su arma en las manos de alguien que admitía abiertamente sus intenciones de Señor Oscuro. Sin no saber que tendría que evitar un Hechizo de Memoria o algo peor en cualquier momento. Dudaba que él sería capaz de lucir tan calmado.

Eso, o Bill estaba muy seguro de sus propias habilidades. Harry no iba a subestimar a alguien contratado por los goblins, pero también estaba muy consciente de sus propias fortalezas y debilidades gracias a Ron y Hermione.

[George se ha incriminado solo con nosotros], dijo Harry. La sensación levemente frígida de Hermione le dejó saber que ella no apreciaba el recordatorio de su prisionero muerto. [Neville no lo ha hecho, no con el mismo alcance, pero se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. ¿Cómo va lo del contrato?]

Hermione vaciló. [Necesito algo más de tiempo para trabajar en el. No podemos arriesgarnos a cometer un error.]

[¿Y si no tenemos que hacerlo?]

Ron inhaló hondo y esto hizo ecos en el vinculo. [Dile que si tu vas a Azkaban, yo me voy contigo. Dile que yo dije eso.]

[Ron...]

[Sé que estas estúpidamente dispuesto al auto-sacrificio, y que probablemente hagas algo increíblemente idiota para sacarnos de esto, pero eso no importa. Si él te denuncia, nos esta condenando a todos nosotros. Dile eso. Yo confío en él, pero… dile eso. Él es un Weasley. No va a gustarle, pero no va a darme la espalda a mi.]

[Puede que se convenza de que estoy controlándote y decida hacer algo al respecto], señaló Harry, bastante razonable.

Ron hizo una pausa. [Quizás. Pero él me conoce y sabe que yo haría algo así. Díselo.]

Harry asintió, aun cuando su amigo no podría verlo. Bill cambió su postura en respuesta.

―Ron dice que él confía en ti. También dice que si yo voy a Azkaban, él va irse conmigo, y que te diga eso.

Bill quedó quieto un momento. Después sus hombros se cayeron levemente y suspiró―. Él lo haría. La testarudez Weasley en su máxima expresión. De acuerdo, Potter. ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?

No había daño en revelar eso, y podría ser que Bill fuera más positivo hacia su causa.

―Una sociedad segura para mi ahijado ―sonaba tan simple puesto así. Un poco obsesivo, también, y quizás fuera la sangre Black en él hablando. Aun medio-enloquecido por Azkaban, Sirius había actuado implacablemente sencillo acerca de sus causas: la muerte de Colagusano y la seguridad del mismo Harry, a pesar de lo poco que había sido capaz de hacer en su capacidad de fugitivo.

Bill lo observaba con cuidado―. Muy altruista para un Señor Oscuro.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Eso no me convierte menos en un Señor Oscuro cuando el Ministerio, el Wizengamot, y un número de prejuicios mágicos arcaicos se encuentren en mi camino. No te equivoques. He pasado siete años siendo testigo de lo mejor que la justicia mágica y su política tienen que ofrecer, y no estoy impresionado. Aun cuando Teddy no sea el blanco ahora de la legislación de los hombres-lobo, ¿en qué clase de sociedad crecerá? ¿como un ciudadano de segunda clase por no ser del todo humano, dado que Remus era un hombre-lobo? ¿Tal vez condenado a una reservación? Eso es lo que ellos estaban planeando para los licántropos en la votación original después de todo. Quizás hasta tendrá un profesor de Encantamientos que sea un sangre pura como se debe, si es que le permiten ir a Hogwarts. El profesor Flitwick es parte goblin, después de todo, y vamos retrasados con que ocurra una nueva rebelión. No podemos dejar que alguien relacionado con esas pequeñas criaturas malintencionadas enseñe a nuestros niños, después de todo.

La burla de Harry acerca de los discursos supremacistas sangre pura golpeaba demasiado cerca de casa. Bill entrecerró los ojos de nuevo.

―No tiene que ser así. En Francia los Veela tienen los mismos derechos que los humanos.

―Y aquí ellos no ―dijo Harry con llaneza―. Me sorprende que Fleur este dispuesta a visitar este país, pero si ella es lista debe mantenerse informada en la política. Para conseguir saber antes de que decidan que los parte-Veela son también criaturas oscuras. Hagrid es un buen hombre, pero demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta que muy pronto se convertirá en un blanco por tener sangre de gigante.

Definitivamente eso dio en la llaga. La varita en su mano se removió de nuevo, y Harry sintió una carga en el aire de magia apenas contenida.

―No combatimos dos veces contra Voldemort para que otro Señor Oscuro tome su lugar, sin importar lo supuestamente buenas que sean sus razones.

―No. Ustedes intentaron y fallaron dos veces en derrotarlo, y le dejaron el trabajo a mi mamá y a mi, y luego procedieron a continuar haciendo la misma condenada cosa que resultó en Voldemort en primer lugar. Discriminación y racismo descarado. Tienes razón, eso es mucho mejor.

La carga entre ellos se volvió más aguda y estalló con un crujido audible cuando la magia creció más pesada. El _Protego_ silencioso de Harry se emplazó en su sitio medio segundo más tarde con el instinto inmisericorde de alguien acostumbrado a luchar por su vida, y Bill jadeó. Su varita continuaba en la mano de Harry, y Bill sostuvo las dos manos con las palmas abiertas y vacías.

―Maldición ―respiró―. Olvidé lo bueno de tus reflejos. Supongo que debería agradecerte el que no me hayas maldecido.

Harry sostuvo el escudo y dejo que varios segundos pasaran antes de bajarlo por fin―. Ron confía en ti, y tu todavía no has tratado de matarme.

―¿No hay _Crucio_? ―se escuchaba a medias bromeando.

Harry tragó saliva―. Yo no soy Voldemort.

―No ―dijo Bill con suavidad―. Pero si quieres cambiar la sociedad mágica en un nivel tan fundamental, puede que tengas que serlo. Y entonces sí nos encontraremos en el campo de batalla. Yo no apoyaré eso, sin importar lo buena que sea tu causa.

[Harry...] Hermione se calló, y él supo lo que ella estaba preguntando.

―Habla con Ron. Habla con Hermione. Nosotros tenemos planes de contingencia asegurados.

Bill hizo una pausa―. De acuerdo. Lo haré ―y un momento después―. ¿Mi varita?

Harry la sostuvo con el asa primero tal como lo hiciera Bill, y el rompe-maldiciones se relajó visiblemente cuando la tuvo en sus manos. Después desmanteló las protecciones con la facilidad de la práctica, saludó con una leve inclinación, y dejó la habitación.

[Yo … ¿supongo que podría haber sido peor?]

Hermione suspiró.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a los comentaristas, y a todos quienes siguen y favorecen el fic. De nuevo he partido el capitulo original en dos, pero esta vez la espera no será tan larga ;)

(¿Alguna recomendacion en un fic con un GrayHarry que me den?)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((6))**

No todo era trabajo al practicar hechizos bajo el _Fidelius_. Algunos hechizos demandaban más de lo que Ron y Hermione podían hacer; el _Fidelius_ seguía siendo el mejor ejemplo de ello. Pero muchos de los otros los aprendieron juntos.

El clima en el _Escondite de Harry_ no siempre era el mejor, pero ellos también tenían hechizos para ello, y llegó el momento en que esperaban con ansias poder probar cosas más espectaculares. Las barreras repelentes de muggles se ocupaban de cualquier interés que pudieran atraer.

―¡ _Muniminus!_ ―conjuró Ron un martes relajado a principios de marzo con el todo el entusiasmo de uno de primer año.

El terreno alrededor de él hipó en un círculo perfecto antes de asentarse de nuevo.

―¡Necesitas punzar más al final! ―le gritó Hermione desde donde observaba los procedimientos con Harry, bastante apartados de Ron.

Ron punzó. El círculo de tierra vaciló y se hundió de nuevo en su sitio.

― _¡Muniminus!_ ―intentó de nuevo poniendo más cuidado en los movimientos, y esta vez el suelo respondió. Una muralla circular de tierra de siete pies de alto se alzó recta desde el suelo alrededor de él. Ellos no lograban ver a Ron detrás de esta, pero definitivamente vieron los efectos cuando la muralla se elevó y comenzó a girar moviéndose hacia adelante. Mientras empujaba más lejos, se volvió claro que la muralla se iba adelgazando, y para cuando fue empujada a treinta yardas de distancia de Ron, asemejaba más un tornado que giraba lentamente hecho de pedazos de tierra y de pasto.

Dentro de la construcción, a través de la tierra en movimiento, vieron a Ron mover su varita en círculos sobre su cabeza y la muralla aceleró, más rápido y más rápido con cada círculo.

Era una defensa visualmente impresionante, no tan durable como la piedra, pero era una buena base sobre la que avanzar, y funcionó brillantemente hasta que Ron pareció girar su varita demasiado aprisa y la tierra salió disparada hacia arriba como disparada por un cañón.

La enorme nube quedó suspendida sobre ellos por un largo segundo. Después la gravedad la jaló de regreso y los tres rápidamente debieron conjurar encantamientos de escudo para evitar quedar cubiertos de tierra y trocitos de vegetación.

La cascada de detritos aterrizó alrededor de ellos y fue desviada por los escudos. El sonido de tierra húmeda golpeando el pasto igual de húmedo fue otra razón para que Harry se sintiera agradecido por la magia y la maravilla de los escudos.

En medio del desastre, Ron con los ojos desorbitados. Luego él miró a Hermione y abrió y cerró su boca unas cuantas veces.

―Yo...uh... ―fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

―¡Se supone que debes seguir concentrado!

Las últimas hojas diminutas cayeron revoloteando sobre el escudo de Harry, y él se echo a reír mientras Hermione procedía a amonestar a su amigo acerca de los peligros de hechizos fuera de control. No existía forma que, después de quedar cubiertos del lodo y las plantas, dejaran de regresar a Grimmauld después de eso, magia o no.

Valió totalmente la pena.

~oOo~

La Rebelión Goblin de 1999 comenzó el último viernes de marzo, justo antes de que Hogwarts enviara a sus estudiantes a casa por la Pascua. Harry no dudaba que esto fuera deliberado. Lo único que le sorprendió fue que ellos no decidieran esperar hasta el último día de clases del año escolar, o el día en que las cartas de Hogwarts se enviaban, para aumentar el caos.

El mismo Hogwarts, por primera vez desde que alguien consiguiera recordar, cerró completamente esa Pascua para continuar con los trabajos de reconstrucción. Por lo que ellos habían escuchado de Ginny, Neville, y Luna, sin embargo, hasta los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo año hubieran preferido irse a sus hogares de todas maneras, en vez de quedarse a estudiar. Los recuerdos de Hogwarts todavía eran tenebrosos y sobrecogedores, más aun con el castillo casi vacío.

Los goblins, pequeños bastardos rencorosos que eran, sabían perfectamente bien que iba a ocurrir una afluencia de estudiantes que iban a sus casas, y que por lo tanto las familias iban a necesitar galeones para ir de compras con sus retoños.

Gringotts cerró sus puertas masivas en la mañana del 26 de marzo, dos horas antes de la hora prevista para que el Expreso de Hogwarts saliera de King's Cross.

El Ministerio de Magia respondió enviando una pequeña delegación: a uno de los llamados "expertos en goblins", un funcionario del ministerio y a dos Aurores para aclarar este obvio malentendido.

Gringotts respondió masacrando a los cuatro, y dejando los cuerpos decapitados sobre los peldaños delante del Banco.

Menos de once meses después de la Última Batalla, Gran Bretaña mágica oficialmente se encontraba de nuevo en guerra.

Las demandas de los goblins fueron publicadas en _El Profeta_ al día siguiente. Al parecer el Ministerio no estaba feliz con eso, pero puesto que la lista original quedó colocada en las puertas del mismo Gringotts, había muy poco que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Harry podía comprender en algo la razón por la cual el ministerio no quería que la lista fuera del conocimiento público. Las demandas eran sencillas, y con palabras ásperas, pero se resumía en "igualdad de derechos". El derecho a una varita. El derecho a la representación en el ministerio. El derecho a vivir más allá de los túneles debajo de Gringotts. Todo lo que una buena parte del público de corazón blando podría sentirse comprensivo, sobre todo cuando la alternativa era otra guerra tan poco tiempo después de la última. Cierto, los goblins eran un poco fastidiosos y desagradables, pero ¿sin duda mejorarían si les demostraban un poco respeto? Y era tan poco conveniente el no tener acceso fácil a los galeones.

Las demandas eran absolutas y totales sandeces, en la opinión no especialmente amable de Harry. A los goblins por su misma naturaleza les importaba un comino el vivir en la superficie, pero eso les daría una oportunidad excelente para emplazar fortificaciones para utilizar en futuras rebeliones. Tener un representante en el Ministerio era inútil, como un número de parte-creaturas podía atestiguar, y los goblins también lo sabían. Sin embargo, eso les daría acceso a los edificios del ministerio, lo cual era una ventaja que ahora no tenían.

Solamente el derecho a una varita no era una tontería, y ellos habían estado luchando por ese derecho desde que estaban en Gran Bretaña. Considerando el hecho de que ellos habían combatido repetidamente contra el mundo mágico hasta llegar a un punto muerto, y sin varitas, el ceder a esa demanda era equivalente al suicidio.

Los goblins lo sabían, el Ministerio lo sabía, Harry lo sabía, pero una buena parte del mundo mágico desafortunadamente no, o simplemente se negaban a reconocerlo.

Harry quedó francamente sorprendido de que su cadáver no estuviera incluido en la lista de demandas. Pero claro, él todavía era el Salvador y el Hombre-Que-Venció y lo que fuera que le nombraran por estos días, y el demandar su vida (o incluso tan sólo culparlo por la rebelión) produciría un efecto indeseado.

Aquellos que todavía sentían simpatía por las demandas de los goblins acerca de derechos igualitarios serían mucho menos solidarios si las demandas incluyeran las cabezas de magos o brujas perfectamente respetables.

Eso no significaba que él no fuera un blanco, y él lo sabía. Se sentía extrañamente familiar, el saber que una fuerza poderosa de nuevo estaba detrás de su vida. Él ya era un blanco debido a los mortífagos que continuaban libres y el resto de locos surtidos en el mundo mágico. Tener a los goblins en forma activa detrás de su sangre, y no sólo como una amenaza de ejecución si volvía a colocar un pie en Gringotts, no entrañaba demasiado cambio.

oOo

El Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado la tarde anterior bajo fuerte seguridad. Ron y Hermione habían estado allí con los Weasleys para saludar a Ginny y sus amigos. Harry, de forma sensata, se quedó en casa y pasó el día revisando las protecciones de su casa.

Cuando vio a sus amigos de nuevo el sábado por la noche, ellos llegaron con la cena empacada cortesía de Molly Weasley, y una enorme tarta de melaza para el postre.

―Mamá te envía sus agradecimientos ―lo saludó Ron mientras ellos acomodaban su carga sobre el suelo entre ellos. Molly Weasley no creía en encoger comida de forma innecesaria. Un encantamiento peso-pluma, ciertamente, pero la comida no tenía el mismo gusto cuando era encogida.

―¿Ellos sacaron todo de Gringotts? ―Harry sabía que Ron les habría contado a ellos, pero no tenía idea acerca de si habían hecho algo al respecto.

―Sí, ellos mudaron todo con los enanos. Bill también los previno. Un poquito más de viaje, dice papá, y los goblins no estaban felices, pero es mejor que no tener ningún galeón.

 _'A diferencia de un montón de otros magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña',_ quedó sobrentendido. ¿Por qué mantener mucho oro en casa cuando Gringotts era mucho más seguro? Harry se preguntó brevemente como les iría a familias como los Malfoy. A pesar de todo lo que Binns hablaba sin parar de las rebeliones goblin, la mayoría de la gente parecía asumir que era un asunto del pasado. Los Malfoy, cuando menos, contaban con una mansión fuertemente protegida e íntima experiencia con las veleidades de la política y los peligros de arriesgarlo todo en una sola apuesta. A Harry no le sorprendería que ellos contaran con una generosa cantidad de galeones escondida en caso de esas pequeñas sorpresas desagradables.

Por el momento la situación era tensa. Una vez que el oro a mano comenzara a desaparecer, empeoraría rápido. Ministerios habían caído por mucho menos, incluso aquellos populares como el de Shacklebolt.

―Supongo que Bill se ha quedado sin trabajo.

―Mamá esta algo feliz ―admitió Ron―. A ella nunca le gustó lo peligroso del asunto. Lo de Charlie ya es bastante malo.

―Fleur mencionó que ya ha tenido otras ofertas ―agregó Hermione―. Gringotts no el único que emplea rompe-maldiciones, solamente son los mayores empleadores en Gran Bretaña. Él hizo un montón de contactos en Egipto, al parecer, y Fleur conoce a varios personas interesantes en Francia.

―Sí. Mamá no esta feliz con esa parte.

―Pero puede que resulte mejor para ellos ―dijo Harry―. Francia tiene derechos iguales para los Veela. No sé de Egipto, pero Francia seria mucho mejor para ellos que Gran Bretaña; con eso de que Fleur es parte Veela y lo demás.

No había mucho más que ellos pudieran decir a esto. En vez de eso, trajeron la canasta masiva a la mesa y sirvieron la cena. Harry disfrutó la compañía y sospechaba que después de un día completo del caos Weasley, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban el silencio.

La comida tenía todo lo que Harry adoraba de la cocina de Molly Weasley e incluso con el apetito de Ron sobró bastante. La tarta de melaza estaba asombrosa, y solamente fue cuando la mayor parte de ella desapareció y tras los tres haber comido mucho más de lo que deberían, que su conversación derivó de nuevo a tópicos más serios.

―Va a ser malo ―dijo Ron cuando los platos fueron retirados por Mute, y la botella de whisky de fuego abierta y compartida― cuando el Ministerio intervenga. Ellos están obligados a hacerlo, es sólo asunto de si acaso los goblins atacarán primero o al contrario. En un par de días las protestas comenzarán. Luego la gente más estúpida va a emprender a martillazos con la puerta y demandar que los dejen entrar.

―Y luego los Aurores, cuando los goblins regresen el golpe ―dijo Hermione con suavidad―. Si ustedes hubieran aceptado la oferta de Shacklebolt de aceptarlos en el programa, ahora estarían preparándose de nuevo para la guerra.

―Ya lo estamos haciendo ―dijo Harry con igual de suavidad―. Pero no en el nombre del Ministerio.

Ron recogió la botella y rellenó su vaso. El whisky de fuego burbujeó y dejó escapar una pequeña llama azul. Ron golpeó el vaso unas pocas veces más, para ver las llamas danzarinas―. Él va a aparecer de todos modos. Shacklebolt. Lo sabes, Harry. Tu todavía eres el Héroe del Mundo Mágico y todo eso. No eres un Auror, pero ellos querrán cada varita que puedan conseguir, y sería gran publicidad. Ya sabes, siempre que no consigas que te maten ―hizo una pausa―. En realidad, aun incluso si te matan. Lo siento, compañero, pero es verdad. Es mucho más sencillo trabajar con un mártir.

― _¡Ron!_

Harry resopló―. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No sé si ellos irán a llamar además a los Aurores en entrenamiento, pero te apuesto a que si Ron y yo nos hubiéramos enrolado en los Aurores, nos encontraríamos justo en medio de todo ello, novatos o no.

―Es probable que vayan a culparnos también. Sólo porque sí ―añadió Ron. Él tragó su bebida e hizo una mueca ante el ardor―. Maldita sea. Y nosotros estábamos tan seguros que todo estaría bien después que Voldemort estiró la pata. Íbamos a tener oportunidad de hacer el tonto por un rato e ir de fiesta, sentar cabeza, obtener un empleo. Casarnos. Criar un equipo de quidditch digno de un fanático de los Cannons.

Harry le dio una mirada a Hermione antes de poder detenerse.

Ella suspiró y se estiró para tomar la botella de Ron―. Va a ser una de esas noches. Dame eso ―un trago de whisky de fuego más tarde y ella le pasó la botella a Harry y después se echó para atrás en su silla―. No funcionó. Los primeros meses fueron grandiosos. Después comenzamos a discutir acerca de las cosas más estúpidas e intrascendentes. Acerca de libros. Acerca de lavar la ropa. Acerca de modales en la mesa. Merlín, discutimos acerca del _Profeta._

―Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que era una causa perdida ―concordó Ron quietamente―. Después tratamos de ser amigos, y eso funcionó mucho mejor.

Harry asintió lentamente sin estar seguro de como se sentía al respecto. No era como si él les hubiera contado a ellos lo de Ginny, aunque parecía ser de conocimiento común que ellos no eran novios. Él se sirvió un buen trago y le pasó la botella a Ron. Parecía ser lo adecuado.

―No se lo hemos contado a nadie ―admitió Hermione.

―Ni siquiera se lo hemos contado a mamá ―Ron miró fijamente la botella―. Todos esperan que nos casemos. Todos esperan que yo me convierta en un Auror o algo parecido, y que Hermione cambie el mundo. Maldición, el año pasado para esta época nosotros estabamos luchando por nuestras vidas. Nosotros compartimos un cuarto y eso es todo, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Harry se removió levemente. Había sentido un poco de curiosidad, pero no tenía mucha experiencia con las relaciones, y él tenía muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse. No había resuelto si debía entrometerse. Ahora se arrepentía un poco.

El whisky de fuego pareció abrir una compuerta, y Ron pareció aliviado de hablar por fin sin que se esperara algo de él―. Mamá espera una proposición y matrimonio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando les diga que no funcionó? Ellos no va a botar a Hermione de la casa, pero mamá hará que ella duerma en otra habitación porque no sería apropiado, y todavía no podemos dormir solos con aquellas pesadillas. Luego van a comenzar a organizarnos citas con otras personas. Brujas y magos decentes y buenos para su hijo menor y para su hija adoptiva, y todos ellos verán que es su oportunidad para enganchar a un héroe de guerra y obtener un poco de fama con ello.

Harry se quedó callado largo rato. Después suspiró―. Yo besé a Ginny el día después de Halloween. Ella quería saber, dijo. Así que yo lo hice y... algo faltaba, supongo. Ella sabía que nunca funcionaría, y pienso que yo en algún lugar también lo sabía. Ella... ella tiene la oportunidad en Hogwarts de ser algo más. Tener un novio que no despierte de una pesadilla y destruya la puerta pensando que es un mortífago. Alguien que no haya tenido toda su maldita vida dictada por una profecía.

El whisky de fuego parecía ahora buena idea. Harry tragó de golpe e hizo una mueca mientras le quemaba todo el camino hacia abajo. Tal vez se había servido mucho más de lo debido.

Hermione hizo un sonido entre medio risa y medio sollozo―. Merlín, somos un gran equipo.

La mano de Harry se cerró sobre la ella tan sólo medio segundo después que la de Ron, y por largo rato se quedaron sentados allí, las manos aferradas con fuerza y sin hablar.

Luego Harry se aclaró la garganta.

―Ustedes pueden mudarse aquí. Sé que ustedes querían quedarse en La Madriguera, pero… si eso es lo que quieren. La mayoría de la casa se encuentra reparada y tengo más cuartos de lo que sabría hacer con ellos. No es especialmente bonita y es probable que uno de estos días sea allanada por los Aurores, pero esta protegida y es suya por el tiempo que lo deseen.

Hermione se secó los ojos con la manga de su mano libre―. Tienes un don con la palabras. Yo… ¿Ron?

Ron alzó la mirada, y en ese momento se vio tan exhausto y aliviado que el corazón de Harry se torció en simpatía―. Nosotros queríamos quedarnos por mamá, pero ahora ella esta mucho mejor. Nosotros... yo necesitaba la compañía, pero se esta volviendo demasiado. Sí. Merlín, sí.

―Sí. Y gracias ―dijo Hermione con suavidad. Inhaló estremecida, y se soltó de sus manos―. ¿Después de Pascua, cuando Hogwarts comience de nuevo?

―¿Darle tiempo a mamá para que se acostumbre a la idea? ―preguntó Ron―. Sí. Quizás al final de abril sea mejor.

Harry reafirmó―. Es suya. Cuando sea que quieran.

El resto de la noche se desvaneció en una neblina de whisky. Pero la promesa permaneció y Grimmauld Place se sintió un poco más parecido a un hogar.

~oOo~

Para el lunes en la mañana, cuando Gringotts continuaba siendo una fortaleza resguardada silenciosa, la gente empezó a preocuparse. Personalmente, Harry pensaba que ellos deberían haberse preocupado en el momento que Gringotts cerró sus puertas, pero nadie acusó nunca al mundo mágico de ser juicioso.

Unos pocos especialmente imbéciles o desesperados habían golpeado las puertas para que los dejaran entrar, ignorando o tal vez sin que les importara, estar parados en el mismo punto donde los goblins habían dejado cuatro cuerpos decapitados tan solo unos días atrás. Por suerte para su futura salud y bienestar, nadie respondió y ellos eventualmente se marcharon, quejándose todo el rato.

Unas pocas docenas de personas se reunieron en el Atrio del Ministerio para protestar, de acuerdo con la Red Mágica Inalambrica. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que ellos habrían querido lograr con eso, pero los Aurores con rapidez y firmeza los enviaron por donde vinieron.

Los compradores se escabullían alrededor de Callejón Diagon como ratones en una lechucería. El ambiente se sentía como esos minutos antes de una tormenta eléctrica. El Profeta salió a circulación utilizando sus fuentes más grandes, tal vez en un intento de hacer que las personas no notaran que las únicas imágenes que tenían eran de las puertas cerradas de Gringotts y algunos Aurores de aspecto poco feliz.

Harry no estaba para nada impresionado.

Ese miércoles en la mañana, el último día del mes de marzo, Grimmauld Place recibió a un visitante de lo más distinguido. La situación de Gringotts había pasado de ser una molestia y algo de preocupación a un problema cada vez más grande para entonces.

Los salarios del ministerio debían pagarse el jueves por la mañana. Ellos podrían ser capaces de entregar las nóminas de pago correspondientes, pero servirían de muy poco cuando nadie pudiera acceder a Gringotts para cambiarlos por oro decente y confiable. Muy pocas tiendas mágicas estaban dispuestas a aceptar crédito. Menos todavía aun estaban dispuestas a hacerlo durante una rebelión goblin sin obtener una compensación masiva por el riesgo que estaban tomando sobre el oro.

Las negociaciones habían sido inútiles. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían mantenido al día con la situación, tanto como podrían hacerlo basados en las versiones prejuiciosas del Profeta. Y después de días sin noticias de progreso, el periódico había comenzado a rellenar las páginas con cartas de los lectores. Estas iban desde demandas delirantes pro-goblin para que accedieran a todo para que abrieran de nuevo Gringotts, hasta demandas anti-goblin igual de frenéticas para ver a la Nación Goblin expulsada de Gran Bretaña. Todas ellas presentaban un presión cada vez más acuciante sobre el Ministerio.

Quizás, entonces, no debería ser sorprendente el descubrir que Grimmauld era anfitriona de la gran presencia del Ministro junto con una pequeña escolta. Habían dado muy poco aviso al respecto, apenas una petición para una reunión y el Ministro llegó pocos minutos más tarde.

Shacklebolt lucia visiblemente cansado, pero a Harry lo contrario le habría sorprendido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su escolta, cuatro Aurores, se veían tensos; aunque, en su defensa, Grimmauld todavía era notablemente Oscura. Pero en todo caso permitieron que Shacklebolt emplazara un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de él mismo y de Harry.

Harry no iba a asumir que eso significaba que no les pondrían al tanto de todo después, pero suponía que era un bonito gesto. Tampoco era como si él no estuviera transmitiéndole todo a Hermione y Ron de todos modos.

―Ustedes tres durante la guerra irrumpieron en Gringotts y escaparon con éxito ―Shacklebolt se saltó las cortesías y fue directamente al grano.

Harry no respondió a eso. Era un hecho de algún modo bien conocido que la mayoría de la gente desestimaba como un rumor exagerado, en parte porque los goblins negaban con vehemencia el hecho y Harry nunca hablaba acerca de ello.

El Ministro continuó―: Nosotros contamos con muy poca información acerca del interior de Gringotts más allá de las áreas accesibles al público. La que tenemos esta cincuenta años anticuada.

―No puedo imaginar que ellos no hayan aumentado la seguridad después de lo que hicimos ―dijo Harry―. Yo no me percaté de nada la última vez que lo visité, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme, pero ellos serían unos idiotas de no haberlo hecho. Diría que tendrías mejor suerte con alguien como Bill o Fleur Weasley, quienes trabajaban con los goblins.

Kingsley lució algo incómodo―. Lo intentamos. Ellos se negaron. Sus contratos acarrean fuertes penas por traicionar la confianza de la Nación Goblin, aun después de que dejan de estar empleados por ellos. La información previa con que cuenta el Ministerio viene de un empleado humano. Cuando los goblins lo descubrieron, su propiedad fue embargada por Gringotts, y él desapareció en medio de la noche. La historia oficial fue que abandonó el país. En forma extraoficial, su familia utilizó las Artes Oscuras para rastrearlo y su rastro los guió hasta Gringotts, pero se extinguió antes de que se pudieran llevar a cabo acciones.

Eso sonaba una forma muy educada de decir "asesinado". De manera espantosa, además, conociendo a los goblins.

―Eso no nos anima exactamente a ayudarlos.

―Ustedes no se encuentran bajo los mismos contratos.

―No. Sin embargo, nosotros nos encontramos en términos increíblemente malos con los goblins. Preferimos que no sea peor.

Media verdad, media mentira. Harry no quería lidiar con una Nación Goblin que de manera activa anhelara su sangre, y no solamente le hubiera prohibido pisar Gringotts bajo pena de muerte. Todavía existían personas por ahí por quienes él alegremente habría ido a encolerizar a los goblins; sucedía que el Ministro no era una de ellas. Hasta cierto nivel, él comprendía las razones de Shacklebolt para aproximarse a él, pero no por eso tenían que gustarle. Ellos ya habían hecho suficiente, los tres, y Harry no contaba con ninguna ilusión de que los goblins no llegaran de algún modo a descubrir su participación. Cuando se trataba de secretos, el Ministerio era tan seguro como un cerrojo roto y la mitad de útil.

Shacklebolt lo observó por un largo rato. Luego asintió lentamente. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido de que el hombre no hubiera sacado la carta de "Nosotros salvaremos muchas vidas con esa información", pero suponía que Kingsley lo sabía, siempre fue bueno para leer a la gente.

―Ha habido un número de demandas ―dijo el Ministro de forma abrupta, cambiando de tema―. Cada vez que se llega a una compensación, dos demandas más se presentan. ¿Estás planeando enterrar el Ministerio bajo el papeleo?

Harry se encogió de hombros―. La Fundación esta totalmente fuera de mis manos, Ministro.

―¿ _Tu_ no tienes nada que ver con la Fundación * _Evans-Lupin_ *? ―inquirió secamente, enfatizando el nombre.

―Yo la fundé. Firmé la documentación, y después la entregué en manos capaces. Quise que el dinero de los acuerdos fuera para una buena causa; la Fundación esta para asegurarse que eso suceda.

―Ya tenemos suficiente que hacer con una rebelión goblin sin tener que luchar otra guerra en la corte.

―Entonces tal vez el Ministerio debería haber resuelto mucho más antes las compensaciones.

―Tu pareces pensar que es un asunto de obcecación deliberada. Tan solo el papeleo ha llevado meses para revisar. ¿Preferirías que tan solo entregáramos galeones y propiedades al que grita más fuerte y simplemente ignorar el asunto después cuando resulte que estaba mintiendo? Todo lo después de la primera caída de Voldemort fue hecho a la rápida. Yo preferiría evitar cometer los mismos errores ―señaló Shacklebolt.

 _Yo preferiría no ver a otro inocente en Azkaban_ , no dijo en voz alta, y no fue necesario.

Harry quedó inmóvil. La magia se agitó bajo de su piel, debajo de una capa de hielo del grosor del papel―. ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a seguir usando esa excusa? ―dijo Harry con engañadora suavidad―. Los juicios terminaron en septiembre. Si usted pudo garantizar juicios * _claramente_ * justos y desprejuiciados que terminaron en un verano, ¿cuánto tiempo espera que nosotros simplemente aceptemos que es * _diferente_ * cuando el Ministerio es quien se supone que debe pagar y no un mortífago cualquiera que debe pagar una multa?

Shacklebolt quedó igual de quieto por un momento. Harry se preguntó si estaría arrepintiéndose de haber venido―. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer el Ministerio para convencerte de sus buenas intenciones, no es así? ―aseveró, más que preguntó.

―¿Me puede culpar por eso?

Shacklebolt lo observó por un largo rato―. ¿Aun sabiendo que hay gente en quien confías trabajando allí para mejorarlo? ¿Si no es por mi, confiarías en personas como Arthur y Percy Weasley?

―Confío en que ellos no aprobarán una legislación que potencialmente haga de mi ahijado un ciudadano de segunda clase.

Shacklebolt cerró sus ojos por un momento, y Harry notó recién que él se veía mucho más cansado de lo que solía estar, aun cuando la guerra era más cruenta―. Yo no controlo el Wizengamot. Yo no *puedo* controlar el Wizengamot.

―Verdad ―concordó Harry―. Aun así eso no me hace confiar en el Ministerio en lo más mínimo. La mayoría de los nacidos de muggle vieron sus propiedades confiscadas y todavía no se las han regresado. El resto consiguió sacar lo que pudieron a tiempo y mantenerla en otra parte. Las bóvedas de Gringotts supuestamente eran seguras, pero eso no importaba mucho si no podían ingresar a Gringotts en forma segura en primer lugar. Un número de ellos todavía guarda su oro en otra parte en caso de que las cosas de nuevo se pongan mal. Los clientes restantes de Gringotts, según tengo entendido, son en su mayoría sangre puras, mestizos que consiguieron seguir la corriente durante la ocupación de Voldemort, y el nacido de muggle ocasional que ya debería tener mejor juicio. Dígame, Ministro: ¿por qué se supone que deba importarme un grupo de colaboradores de Voldemort riñendo con otro?

―Algunos. No todos. Hay inocentes atrapados en el medio.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Yo le advertí a la gente que me importa.

―Me doy cuenta que eso no llegó al Profeta. Notable discreción.

―Tengo dieciocho años de edad, Ministro. Luché en la guerra contra el mago más oscuro del siglo desde los once años. **Yo _caminé voluntariamente a mi muerte a los diecisiete años_** por un público inútil y desagradecido. Ya hice mi parte. No veo que le deba algo a la misma gente que se regocijó en llamarme un mentiroso delirante la última vez que traje malas noticias. Eso probablemente hubiera desencadenado una rebelión goblin en ese momento, y entonces me hubieran echado a mí la culpa, como siempre.

―¿Asumo entonces que no tienes oro retenido en Gringotts?

Harry resopló―. ¿Qué imagina usted, Ministro? Ellos han dejado muy claro que me matarán si llego a poner pie allí de nuevo. Reclamé cada bóveda que pude, a mi nombre y el de Teddy, y las trasladé de inmediato.

Vio un poco de genuina curiosidad en los ojos oscuros de Shacklebolt―. ¿Dónde las moviste?

Era casi como el Shacklebolt que Harry recordaba de la guerra, pero no lo bastante para compensar por intentar manipularlo en ser una mascota domesticada para el Ministerio de Magia.

―En otra parte ―dijo sin tono―. Fuera del alcance del Ministerio. Sin embargo, he oído grandes cosas acerca de los enanos.

Shacklebolt frunció la frente―. Harry...

―El Director se inclinaba mucho por el perdón y las segundas oportunidades ―dijo Harry con firmeza―. Yo no soy Albus Dumbledore.

―No ―dijo Shacklebolt en voz baja y un poco de una grave decepción en que Dumbledore siempre se destacó―, no lo eres.

Hace un año atrás, esa decepción probablemente habría hecho que Harry cediera. En la actualidad, descubrió que le daba muy poca atención.

[¿Fue eso inteligente?], preguntó Hermione con preocupación desde la parte de atrás de su mente, cuando Shacklebolt y su escolta se hubo marchado. [¿El hacerse de enemigos tan pronto?]

[He descubierto], admitió Harry, [que rápidamente estoy perdiendo la capacidad para que eso me importe.]

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

NdT(1): ¿Pascua como Ostara, quizas?

Gracias por los comentarios, y a todos quienes siguen y favorecen este fanfic. Que tengan un buen finde :)

(edit.21-mayo-2017: seccion añadida)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((7))**

El jueves en la mañana llegó bajo la fuerte presión de una tormenta que se avenía.

« **¿CUÁNDO ACTUARÁ EL MINISTERIO?** », demandaba el Profeta, sin mencionar convenientemente que ellos mismos eran incapaces de pagar también a su personal. La primera página completa era una demanda apenas velada de que alguien colocara a esas "miserables criaturas" en su sitio, y las cartas pro-goblin fueron delegadas a algún sitio entre el Semanario del Mago Errante (esta vez detallando una visita desastrosa a una taberna muggle), y el alegato en su mayor parte incoherente acerca de los precios actuales de los ingredientes para pociones.

El Ministerio, al parecer, esperaba que un gran número de magos y brujas furiosos descendieran sobre en el Atrio, y les advirtieron en la segunda página del Profeta que se quedaran en casa, ya que ir hasta allí no ayudaría en nada. A Harry esto no le sorprendió, y no era lo bastante estúpido para ir a algún sitio fuera de las protecciones de Grimmauld.

Ron y Hermione llegaron poco después, antes de mediodía, con una canasta de parte de la señora Weasley. Ambos lucían sombríos.

―Papá se quedará hoy en casa. Él dice que su trabajo no vale la pena su vida. Mamá esta feliz.

El señor Weasley, por lo que Harry sabía, se encontraba en una posición donde podía hacer eso y tenía todavía la posibilidad de obtener otro trabajo si lo despedían debido a eso. Muy pocas personas en el mundo mágico podían decir lo mismo. Harry de todos modos se encontraba agradecido de que el hombre amable se encontrara fuera de peligro, en caso de que algo saliera mal hoy.

―¿Y qué hay de George?

La expresión sombría de Ron se acentuó―. En Diagon. No va a dejar su tienda.

No había mucho que Harry pudiera decir a eso. Así que no lo hizo.

Ellos pasaron la tarde en la biblioteca, comiendo grandes pedazos de pastel Victoria, y en general sin hacer mucho más. Harry no lograba concentrarse, y a juzgar por el comportamiento inquieto de Hermione y Ron, no era el único.

Por fin, Ron habló al volverse demasiado prolongado el silencio―: Es extraño, el no encontrarse en medio de todo eso. Nosotros siempre estábamos en el medio de todo, ya sea lo quisiéramos o no, y ahora estamos tan sólo... esperando.

―Si ellos esperan demasiado, el Ministerio va a venirse abajo ―Hermione no se veía feliz. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba. A ellos no les gustaban los goblins, pero tampoco habían tenido mejores experiencias con el ministerio. Eso no significaba que quisieran que ocurriera un inevitable baño de sangre, cuando interviniera el ministerio―. Ellos tienen que actuar. La gente se ha quedado sin dinero. Hasta con el apoyo de algunos de los bancos más pequeños... ellos se han quedado sin tiempo.

―No lo comprendo ―Ron pareció molesto―. Yo... no tiene sentido. Me refiero a los goblins. Ellos tienen que saber que esto no funcionará.

Harry trinchó en su tenedor el último pedazo de pastel―. ¿Obstinación? ―cuestionó―. Y … son goblins, supongo. Quizás ellos pensaron que el Ministerio era débil y cedería para evitar otra guerra.

―No todas las rebeliones goblins tuvieron razones… sensatas como causa ―dijo Hermione, buscando una palabra amable―. Puede ser que la historia fuera escrita por los vencedores, pero a veces ellos han emprendido guerras sobre la menor de las razones. Y la mayoría de las veces ellos luchan con el mundo mágico hasta llegar a un punto muerto, cuando menos.

Harry aceptó su palabra. Él no había prestado mucha atención en Historia de la Magia, como sus notas lo atestiguaban.

―¿Confianza en sí mismos? ―elucubró Ron―. Bueno, estimo que esa es una razón tan buena como cualquiera.

Ninguno de ellos mencionó la cantidad de personas que pudiera estar en Diagon a pesar de la tensa situación. George estaba allí, también Lee y Angelina, y otros empleados, pero cuando menos ellos podrían protegerse a sí mismos. La tienda era lo más parecido a una fortaleza que podía haber todavía conservando la apariencia de una tienda de bromas. Muy pocos debían estar ni de cerca tan preparados.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían visto forzados a aprender una cantidad de lecciones dolorosas con los años, y una de ellas era que uno debe escoger sus batallas. Hace algún tiempo atrás, Harry se habría culpado por ello. Todavía se sentía culpable de una situación con la que no tenía nada que ver y no podía hacer nada para cambiar, pero estaba mejorando. Ron y Hermione se aseguraban de eso.

La habitación quedó de nuevo en silencio. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por lo menos de concentrarse en un libro, pero tanto Ron como Harry tan sólo se quedaron sentados allí, mirando al vacío.

Un susurro de magia fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron antes de que la habitación se iluminara con el brillo plateado del Patronus de George.

― _Aurores y gente del Ministerio aparecieron afuera hace un par de minutos atrás, ellos desaparecieron por Traslador o Aparición. Estoy bastante seguro que vi también a algunos Inefables. Recién hemos comenzado a escuchar combates desde Gringotts_ ―una vez entregado el mensaje, el hechizo se desvaneció y la habitación quedó mucho más oscura.

Hermione se quedo mirando el punto donde había estado el Patronus―. Va a ser una masacre.

―¿En esa clase de lucha? Ambos lados van a tener gente sangrando ―concordó Ron.

Gente sangrando por razones totalmente insensatas. Porque pocos seres podían guardar rencor como un goblin. Porque el Ministerio tenía largos siglos de historia de opresión y discriminación. Porque cada rebelión goblin dejaba a los dos lados con más resentimiento hacia el otro; y Harry tenía suficiente juicio para creer que alguna vez desaparecería.

Él levantó su varita y se concentró en recuerdos felices y la sensación de su propio Patronus. Un momento después Prongs aparecía caracoleando en existencia―. Si llega a ser necesario, Grimmauld esta abierto. Ya sé que es la tienda, pero en el peor de los casos puede ser reconstruida.

 _No podemos perder a nadie más_ , quedaba implícito en su mensaje. _No a ti también. Si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por tu mamá._

Ellos aguardaron en silencio. Después, largos minutos más tarde, el Patronus de George reapareció.

― _Ellos tendrían mejor suerte penetrando en el Ministerio que por estas protecciones. Las hicimos para dejar fuera a los mortífagos. Mucho más de lo que el maldito Ministerio nunca consiguió._

Eso era lo mejor que podían esperar, supuso Harry. George nunca dejaría que la tienda se quemara.

―Desearía… odio no hacer algo ―la frustración de Ron expresaba la de los tres―. Pasamos tanto tiempo preguntándonos por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotros, por qué nadie más hace algo; no quiero que estemos metidos en medio de esa cosa, pero ahora desearía poder estar haciendo algo. ¿Nos adiestraron bien, no es así? ―añadió con amargura―. Ya no es asunto nuestro, ¿no es así?, pero todavía estamos aquí deseando ayudar.

La sonrisa de Harry era cansada e igual de amarga―. ¿No es como si nadie más fuera a hacer mucho, no?

―Despedazaran el Callejón, lo más probable. Gringotts se convertirá en una tumba. Tanto para ellos como para los goblins; los goblins conocen el lugar y cuentan con gente, pero nosotros tenemos varitas y Aurores con rencor desde la guerra. Yo diría que se encuentran probablemente bastante parejos.

Hermione le tomó la mano a Harry a ciegas, y él supo sin necesitar usar su vínculo que era hora de terminar esa conversación.

Ron colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, y los dedos de Hermione se entrelazaron con los de Harry, y ellos se quedaron allí largos minutos hasta que Hermione hizo un suave sonido y rompió el silencio.

―Ellos nunca van a detenerse.

Harry no le preguntó si se refería al Ministerio o a los goblins. La respuesta era la misma, de todos modos.

Ron hizo una mueca―. Permitir que los goblins ganen aunque sea una vez sería un suicidio, y los goblins nunca olvidan una pérdida. Ellos se vengarán, sin importar si tienen que esperar un siglo para ello. Ellos odian al Ministerio. Tienen que trabajar con ellos, pero lo odian. Bill me contó que casi no lo contratan al principio porque papá es un empleado del Ministerio. Ellos solamente cambiaron de parecer porque... bueno, somos muy malas excusas como sangre pura.

Él dio una mirada a Harry―. La única persona con quienes deben estar menos felices de tratar debe ser Harry.

Lo cual quería decir que cuando él terminara de arreglar a la fuerza el mundo mágico, tendría otra rebelión goblin en las manos. Quizás incluso las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, si ellos veían su oportunidad cuando él estuviera ocupado en otra parte.

Hermione se quedó callada largo tiempo.

―Yo pensé... que si podemos arreglar la sociedad, podríamos arreglar el ministerio, y quizás entonces las cosas andarían mejor ―confesó ella―. Arreglaríamos la discriminación, y las leyes centradas en los sangre pura, y... yo supongo que pensé que eso sería todo. Pero no lo será. Siempre habrá alguien, algo, que no los haga feliz. Yo sé que el mundo mágico no lo aprobaría, pero...

―Pensaste que los seres mágicos, por lo menos, apreciarían lo que estábamos haciendo ―terminó Harry calladamente.

Ron se aclaró la garganta―. La mayoría de ellos lo estará, creo. Los goblins son... diferentes, supongo. Los licántropos y vampiros y los de esa clase, pienso que lo apreciarían. Quedarían sólo... goblins, supongo ―dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros de forma incómoda.

Harry ya había aceptado que viviría el resto de su vida en guerra desde el momento que le contó a Hermione y a Ron de sus planes. Él había albergado esperanzas por un tiempo. Se había permitido preguntarse como sería ser el tener una familia, y un hogar, y un empleo estable en alguna parte donde no estuvieran tratando de matarlo. También había aceptado que eso nunca sucedería. Siempre sería el Hombre-Que-Venció, y eso siempre lo convertiría en un blanco. Ahora, él tan sólo era un blanco de algo que había escogido activamente.

Harry lo había aceptado. Hermione, se daba cuenta, no lo había hecho hasta ahora, y le dolía más de lo que pensaba el verla forcejeando con eso.

Con una mirada a Ron, ambos se acercaron más a Hermione sosteniéndola mientras aguardaban en silencio noticias.

/.

La Rebelión Goblin de 1999 terminó el 1° de abril con una tregua frágil después de seis días. Los términos no fueron discutidos hasta tarde esa noche, y ambos lados pagaron eso con sangre. No fue una rebelión goblin muy larga, pero aun así causó plenitud de daños.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry vio la lista de los heridos o muertos en el Profeta, y quedó agradecido de no reconocer un solo nombre. Ellos no nombraban a los goblins, por supuesto. Todo lo que mencionaban al respecto era una frase como al pasar _«_ _...así como setenta y seis goblins de Gringotts_ _»_ _._

Considerando que se trataba del _Profeta_ , Harry quedó impresionado de que llegaran a mencionar tanto.

~oOo~

Luna apareció en la puerta de Grimmauld Place ese sábado, pero no era la Luna que Harry recordara. Sus túnicas eran de un amarillo claro, pero de estampado casi sutil, y sus aretes eran pequeños y metálicos y aburridamente tradicionales. Sus grandes ojos plateados se enfocaban en el aire en algún lugar sobre la oreja derecha de Harry, pero luego ella pareció forzarse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry la hizo entrar, con una preocupación en aumento―. ¿Luna?

―Harry ―ella realizó una reverencia desmañada.

Harry le tomó la mano con gentileza.

―Luna. Todavía somos tus amigos. Por favor.

Hermione y Ron aparecieron en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, convocados por la preocupación en su conexión.

―¿Luna? ―Hermione dio un paso bajando las escaleras, viéndose tan preocupada como Harry se sentía.

Él sintió que la mano de Luna temblaba. Ella realizó un suave sonido y después colapsó en los brazos de Harry, sollozando de forma angustiada mientras Harry la sostenía impotente.

.

―Mi padre esta alentando una relación con Rolf Scamander ―susurró Luna media hora más tarde, cuando ellos habían conseguido calmarla lo suficiente para hablar de nuevo. Ella tenía un tazón de chocolate caliente en sus manos y un pañuelo conjurado cortesía de Ron. Ella se veía mejor, pero tenía los ojos todavía enrojecidos.

Hermione frunció el ceño un poco, intentando ubicar el nombre―. El de ¿«Bestias Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas»?

―Su nieto ―Luna vaciló―. Él es un naturalista muy destacado.

Algo en su voz hizo que el corazón de Harry se torciera dolorosamente. El ceño fruncido de Ron no dejaba duda que él también lo había captado.

―No recuerdo su nombre de Hogwarts. ¿Qué edad tiene? ―preguntó Hermione con cuidado.

Luna miró hacia abajo su tazón, muy alejada de la chica un tanto extraña, pero sorprendentemente franca que habían conocido en la escuela―. Él cumplirá treinta este año. El era un Ravenclaw. Es un hombre muy amable, y será un esposo devoto.

Sonaba como si estuviera recitando diligentemente una línea que había oído una docena de veces antes.

―Él tiene casi el doble de tu edad. Eso no es correcto, Luna ―la cruzada de Hermione por los elfos domésticos podría haber muerto calladamente, pero su obstinada negativa a aceptar las injusticias del mundo mágico no―. Tu no tienes que casarte con alguien tan sólo porque tu padre quiere que lo hagas.

La mano de Luna tembló. Hermione la cubrió con la suya, y la joven algo menor se calmó de nuevo un poco―. La familia Scamander es acomodada, y nosotros no ―admitió ella con suave, pero brutal honestidad―. Padre es anticuado. Él quiere encontrarme un marido que sea capaz de cuidar apropiadamente de mi, y muy pocos sangre pura apropiados se quieren casar con 'Lunática' Lovegood. Rolf es mucho mejor que ser la yegua de cría de un hombre cuatro veces mi edad.

―¿Qué hay acerca del _Quisquilloso_? ―preguntó Harry.

―Padre apenas saca suficiente para subsistir solo. No puede costear tenerme en casa mucho más tiempo. Mi abuela dejó un oro aparte para mis cosas de Hogwarts. De otra manera yo no hubiera podido ir allí ―ella vaciló de nuevo, y Hermione apretó un poco más su mano en un apoyo silencioso―. No puedo quedarme. Padre es... él nunca quedó bien después que murió mi madre. No hay trabajo que pague lo suficiente para mantenerme sola fuera de Hogwarts. Nadie quiere contratar a 'Lunática' cuando hay docenas de otras Ravenclaw normales, sensatas y más listas, con mejores notas solicitando los buenos trabajos. Rolf es una persona amable ―repitió ella, sin ser más convincente―. Yo soy muy afortunada.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada mientras Luna de nuevo se concentraba en su tazón.

Casi medio año atrás, el Ministerio habría sido una opción, Harry no quería ser la suerte de persona que se apoyaba para todo en su fama, pero por Luna él hubiera pedido algunos favores para conseguirle un empleo en el Ministerio. Ese acceso había quedado cerrado tras la visita de Shackebolt.

[Yo soy el que tiene el rango emocional de una cucharita de té], les recordó Ron. [No me pregunten a mi.]

Hermione rodó los ojos y miró significativamente a Harry. Él suspiró en silencio, y trató de pensar en que decir. Esta no era la Luna a que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Esta no era la Luna que se aparecía al azar para hablar acerca de extrañas creaturas que...

―¿Y él cree en Nargles y Wrackspurts? ―le preguntó Harry, aferrándose a ese pensamiento―. ¿Iría a cazar Snorkack de Asta Arrugada contigo?

Luna permaneció silenciosa, mirando su tazón. Esa era la respuesta que Harry necesitaba.

Grimmauld no era un lugar especialmente agradable, pero allí había cuartos para repartir, y las mayoría de ellos incluso hasta habitable para los humanos por estos días. Podría ser incómodo para sus planes y sus estudios si Luna vivía con ellos, pero Harry confiaba en que ella mantendría el secreto. Tan sólo necesitaba el consentimiento de sus dos amigos.

[Grimmauld...] comenzó él, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

―La Madriguera ―dejó escapar Ron―. Maldita sea, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Sólo... espérenme un momento.

Ron dejó la habitación a media carrera, dando un gesto distraído de 'quédate' en su dirección. Luna alzó la mirada, confusión en sus enormes ojos. Hermione se encogió de hombros en un silencioso 'tu suposición es tan buena como la mía'. Ellos podrían habérselo preguntado, pero Harry imaginó que pronto se enterarían.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que los pasos de Ron regresaron a un paso más tranquilo, seguidos por otro par de pisadas. Harry levantó la cabeza para ver a Ron ingresar, seguido por la señora Weasley. Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto le habría contado Ron, pero a juzgar por su expresión preocupada y su leve arruga en la frente, asumía que suficiente.

―Oh, mi pobre niña ―dijo la señora Weasley sentándose junto a Luna y empujando un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja―. Todo saldrá bien, tu ya lo verás.

Luna tembló y un momento después se encontraba aferrada sollozando de nuevo en los brazos de la señora Weasley, dejando escapar todo su pena, estrés, y miedo.

Hermione salio silenciosamente por la puerta, Ron y Harry en sus talones. Ellos cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ellos, y dejaron a las dos con algo de privacidad.

[Mamá... nosotros tenemos montones de cuartos en La Madriguera ahora que las mayoría de nosotros nos mudamos a otra parte, y mamá... mamá no se siente bien en una casa silenciosa], dijo Ron. [Luna tendrá un lugar donde quedarse, y alguien que la apoye, y mamá tendrá un poco más de vida en la casa.]

Quizás no fuera la solución perfecta, pero Harry se empezaba a dar cuenta con rapidez que muy poco en el mundo mágico lo era.

~oOo~

Las clases empezaron de nuevo en Hogwarts el lunes 12 de abril. El Expreso de Hogwarts había partido el día anterior bajo fuerte seguridad, llevándose a todos los estudiantes, y la vida más allá de Hogwarts volvió a la rutina una vez más.

Ese lunes también fue el día en que Harry recibió una visita que había estado esperando por un tiempo.

Las protecciones le alertaron de los visitantes poco antes de las ocho de la mañana. Él ya había estado levantado un par de horas para entonces, despierto por las pesadillas como muchas veces antes, así que por lo menos estaba vestido y ya había terminado de desayunar cuando alguien golpeó con fuerza en su puerta principal.

Mute apareció a su lado, sus ojos desorbitados y aterrados, y Harry supo con certeza que clase de visitantes se había presentado. Mute era una criatura tímida, temerosa de muchas cosas, pero Harry había descubierto que pocas cosas la aterrorizaban tanto como los Aurores. Harry sospechaba que fue parte del entrenamiento que le dieran los Lestrange, y eso no era algo en lo que él deseaba demorarse a pensar.

Harry colocó a un lado el libro de encantamientos que se encontraba leyendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una calma forzada. Todas las cosas ilegales, todo lo de dudosa reputación había sido escondido en el sótano debajo del Fidelius. Eso no evitó que dejara de sentir como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo en batalla.

Él abrió el vínculo con Ron y Hermione con un pensamiento y sintió el consuelo de su presencia.

La vista que lo saludó al abrir la puerta fueron seis Aurores en aquellos uniformes rojos familiares. El que estaba en frente llevaba el rango de capitán y tenía en su mano un pergamino de aspecto formal.

Mute se retorció las manos, pero se desvaneció a algún lugar sin necesidad de que Harry se lo dijera. Él le había dado instrucciones estrictas de nunca interferir con los asuntos de Aurores, a menos que él se lo dijera de forma específica. El castigo potencial si ella llegaba a atacar a uno de ellos, incluso en defensa de Harry, no era algo en que él estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarla.

[Ten cuidado, compañero], dijo Ron. [Papá dice que ellos han sido mucho más hostiles últimamente, desde los goblins y todo eso.]

―Harry James Potter ―dijo el capitán―. Por orden del Ministerio, tenemos una orden judicial para la búsqueda de artefactos Oscuros en la propiedad.

Él sostenía la orden judicial. Harry la aceptó y permaneció en silencio mientras la leía con cuidado. Ahora se encontraba acostumbrado a leer documentos legales, y quería asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en orden.

Varios de los Aurores se movieron inquietos, aunque Harry no podría decir si era por tratarse de él o por la causa de la órden judicial. Él dejó que el silencio continuara unos cuantos segundos más, para aumentar su incomodidad.

―Creo que nos pudimos deshacer de todo ―dijo por fin, de forma despreocupada―, pero se trata del hogar de la familia Black. Realice su búsqueda, capitán, pero estaré observando los procedimientos. Nadie vagará por su cuenta en mi hogar.

El capitán frunció el ceño―. Sería más rápido si nos dividiéramos, señor. Esto se trata tan sólo de una formalidad.

―Por supuesto ―concordó Harry―. Desafortunadamente, he tenido cierto número de experiencias poco placenteras con el Ministerio en estos últimos siete años. Me perdonará por ser ahora menos confiado.

Uno de los Aurores dio un paso al frente y habló algo con rapidez y en voz baja para que Harry no pudiera escuchar. El rostro del capitán se agrió un poco.

―Es comprensible, señor. Podemos trabajar con eso.

Harry asintió realizando un gesto hacia la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa―. Después de usted, capitán.

 _[Shackebolt]_. La rabia y traición de Hermione florecieron con claridad en su conexión.

[Lo más probable], concordó Harry, para su sorpresa con escasa amargura, su atención puesta sobre los Aurores. [O alguien más que anda tras nosotros. Pero es probable que se necesite ser alguien muy arriba en el sistema para conseguir una orden judicial para realizar una búsqueda en el hogar del " _Aniquilador de Voldemort_ ".]

Los Aurores comenzaron con el vestíbulo y sacaron una cantidad de instrumentos, la mitad de los cuales Harry ni siquiera supo reconocer.

[Detectores. Los hechizos de detección de magia oscura son inútiles en la mansiones antiguas con tantos años de Artes Oscuras en ellas], dijo Hermione calladamente. [Tu nunca le mencionaste a nadie que habías terminado de limpiar la casa. Por lo que sabe Shackebolt, Grimmauld todavía esta repleta de artefactos oscuros de la familia Black.]

La traición ahora tuvo eco en la conexión de Harry, aguda y amarga. [¿Ron?]

[Puedo pensar en un par de razones], contestó la tercera parte del trío. [Solamente dos tienen sentido, supongo. Una, él espera darte un buen susto, usarlo para hacer que sigas las pautas del Ministerio. Estoy seguro que tiene listo un discurso preparado para cuando lo llames a su oficina y asegurarte que sabe que todo se trata de un malentendido, y que por supuesto lo arreglará todo para uno de los grandes héroes de Hogwarts.] Ron vaciló por un momento, y Harry supo que no sería bueno. [Dos, él ha decidido que eres una amenaza, y este es un intento legítimo de meterte en problemas. Esto es lo que le hacían a los sospechosos de ser mortífagos, también.]

[De cualquier manera, el Ministerio oficialmente me considera una amenaza], resumió Harry.

Sus dos amigos no contestaron. No tenían que hacerlo.

La búsqueda llevó seis horas extenuantes y fue infructuosa. Grimmauld Place había sido expandida mucho más allá de su tamaño y los Aurores fueron minuciosos, llevando a Harry a sospechar que ellos esperaban hallar algo.

El Fidelius resistió.

Ellos no encontraron el sótano.

~oOo~

 **«** **HOGAR DEL HOMBRE-QUE-VENCIO ALLANADO POR AURORES:** **¿Nuevo Señor Oscuro?** **»** No estaba el nombre de Rita Skeeter en el artículo, pero Harry reconocía el estilo de las palabras de todos modos.

―Supongo que sería esperar demasiado el que ella no encontrara una forma de hacerlo ―dijo Hermione con resignación. Ella vaciló por un momento, más que nada porque estaba renuente a renunciar a material de chantaje tan útil como este, ya que ninguno de ellos sentía ninguna lástima por Rita Skeeter, y después ella suspiró―. Mandaré una denuncia anónima al DALM.

Rita Skeeter fue arrestada dos días más tarde.

Un animago sin registrar con los antecedentes limpios y una forma inútil podría, con algo de suerte, terminar multado con una suma significativa de galeones, pero evitaría la prisión. Rita Skeeter, quien había pisado varios callos de gente de influencia y tenía una forma animaga que le servia excepcionalmente bien para reunir información que nadie quería compartir, se vio delante del Wizengamot en pleno. Que eso sucediera poco después de la rebelión goblin solamente hizo que el castigo fuera más severo.

Skeeter trató de hacer caer con ella con varias personas, principalmente a Hermione por su chantaje. Sin veritaserum y sin más testigos que Ron y Harry, quienes voluntaria y alegremente le mentirían a todo el mundo mágico para proteger a Hermione, existían muy pocas personas dispuestas a escucharla, y aun menos dispuestas a creer que la heroína de guerra traga-libros fuera capaz de realizar tal cosa.

El editor en jefe del _Profeta_ fue sentenciado a una multa considerable. Rita Skeeter fue sentenciada a dos años en Azkaban.

En Grimmauld Place tres vasos de whisky de fuego chocaron juntos en un brindis silencioso.

~oOo~

Ron y Hermione se mudaron a Grimmauld Place durante el último fin de semana de abril. Molly Weasley no se encontraba muy convencida con todo el asunto, pero a ella tampoco nunca le gustó el que Harry viviera solo allí y, al final, ella cedió.

Crookshanks no se encontraba demasiado complacido, él había disfrutado de las extensiones abiertas de terreno que circundaban La Madriguera de acuerdo con Hermione, pero al final se dignó a acomodarse sobre el sofá cerca de la chimenea.

No había mucho que trasladar, y cuando ellos se vieron parados frente a unos pocos baúles de objetos encogidos, tuvieron un momento de silencio incómodo.

―Pueden usar cualquier dormitorio que deseen ―dijo Harry―. Solos o juntos, yo... eso depende de ustedes. El mío esta en el segundo piso.

―¿La habitación principal? ―confirmó Hermione. Ella le dio una mirada a Ron y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso―. Que bueno. Es lo bastante grande para nosotros tres.

Harry parpadeó―. ¿Qué...?

―No ―Hermione se irguió en toda su estatura, retándolo a discutir el punto―. Estoy cansada de las pesadillas, y sé que también lo está Ron. Nosotros podemos transfigurar una cama decente por esta noche y encontrar una de tamaño adecuado después que nos acomode a los tres. Nosotros somos miserables cuando estamos separados y para ser cruda, ninguno de los tres esta de novio de todas maneras. Inténtalo por una noche, Harry. Nosotros ya tenemos un vínculo y nos hemos visto desnudos el año pasado. Nuestras pesadillas son menos cuando estamos juntos. Inténtalo por una noche para ver si es verdad cuando los tres compartamos una habitación. Tan sólo para dormir. Nada más.

No había mucho que él pudiera decir a eso. Y después de dormir mejor que en meses en una cama que ocupaba más de la mitad de la habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir acerca de ello a la mañana siguiente de todos modos.

~oOo~

Ellos vencieron el obstáculo del veritaserum a principios de mayo.

Les llevó una combinación de su conexión, burda Oclumancia, y un montón de práctica por parte de Harry. Teniendo la experiencia de Harry para aprovechar, lo más probable era que Ron y Hermione lo hicieran mucho más rápido, y con la mente bien organizada de Hermione, ninguno de ellos dudaba que ella no demoraría en dominarlo.

Un martes tranquilo por la tarde en Grimmauld, la neblina familiar descendió alrededor de la mente de Harry, y el interrogatorio interminable de Hermione le alcanzó desde la distancia.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Harry se extendió hacia un costado de la conexión y bloqueó todas las otras cosas de su mente hasta que todo lo que él era, todo lo que sabía, era la presencia familiar de su primer amigo. Toda la cosa le llevo un instante y habló antes de darse completa cuenta de ello.

―Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Algo se estrelló contra el suelo. En alguna parte en la conexión hubo un estallido de sorpresa y excitación que apareció incluso con los efectos del veritaserum. La voz de Hermione habló de nuevo tratando de escucharse calmada.

―¿Has emplazado el Fidelius?

Harry parpadeó lentamente.

―No ―dijo con veracidad, porque Ron Weasley no lo había hecho.

―¿Eres tu del sexo masculino?

Esa era fácil. Harry casi contestó hasta que el otro lado del vinculo se extendió hasta él y se vio rodeado por la extraña sensación de conocimiento sin fin, meticulosamente organizado conocimiento, y supo entonces cual era la respuesta.

―No ―respondió igual de veraz, porque Hermione Granger no lo era.

―Merlín ―la voz de Ron susurró en la distancia―. Lo hicimos. Que me jodan si no lo hicimos.

―Tal vez ―dijo la voz de Hermione, sombría. Nada de eso era una pregunta, así que Harry no contestó.

―¿Quién fue el Enlazante del Juramento Inquebrantable de Harry Potter? ―preguntó Hermione, y esta vez no había una salida.

Sus dos vinculados lo sabían, así como el mismo Harry, y si él no hubiera estado rodeado por la extraña sensación de estar fuera de sí por los efectos de la poción, habría sentido la decepción donde antes había estado un momento antes sólo alborozo.

―Ronald Bilius Weasley ―habló. Sintió que alguien inclinaba su cabeza para atrás y el sabor familiar del antídoto llenó su boca un momento más tarde.

―No es mentir ―estableció Hermione―, sino que elegir de forma selectiva la verdad. Te veías como todas las otras veces cuando te encontrabas bajo los efectos de la poción.

―Y se sentía como tal ―Harry aceptó el vaso de agua de Ron y tomó un trago para sacarse el gusto amargo del antídoto―. No podía combatirlo, pero pude enfocarme lo bastante en uno de ustedes para poder hablar la verdad como la sabía.

―Yo sentí un tirón en la conexión ―dijo Ron―. ¿Enfocarse en la parte del vinculo que necesitamos y bloquea el resto? Eso debería funcionar... siempre que haya uno de nosotros que se mantenga fuera de lo que sea que es.

―Solamente en aquellas situaciones podría haber un problema ―dijo Hermione―. Y nosotros podemos tomar turnos de ser necesario. ¿Tu no tienes problemas cambiando entre nosotros dos, o sí?

―Casi nada ―confirmó Harry―. Y pienso que se hará más fácil con el tiempo.

Hermione asintió―. Hagámoslo de nuevo entonces. Y cuando estemos seguros de que puedes hacerlo hasta dormido, nos enseñarás a nosotros.

~oOo~

Con el final de año acercándose en Hogwarts, las lechuzas volaron entre Neville y Hermione casi a diario. Hermione conocía las bibliotecas de Hogwarts y Black, conocía lo que tenían y lo que ellos todavía necesitaban y en lo que Neville podría poner sus manos, y ella dirigió su misión acaparadora de libros como una campaña militar.

La biblioteca Black era masiva, pero en varias materias era pobre o el material se encontraba muy anticuado. Con el acceso a las cuentas de Harry, Hermione había ido a la caza de lo que necesitaban. Algunos libros ella los compró. Algunos los pidió prestados y los copió de la biblioteca de Hogwarts a través de Neville. El mundo mágico tenía un número de protecciones para evitar que se copiaran, pero esos encantamientos se iban desvaneciendo después de cierta cantidad de años y generalmente no se realizaban sobre muchas copias, tal vez porque los hechizos para copiar un libro eran endiabladamente difíciles de realizar.

Hermione los había dominado con una sorprendente facilidad, y procedió a enseñárselos a Harry. Ella lo instruyó sin piedad en los hechizos hasta que él consiguió hacerlo de acuerdo a sus estándares, y la única razón por la que no obligó a Ron a aprenderlos también fue porque él estaba ocupado aprendiendo los hechizos de sanación.

Hogwarts, según descubrió rápidamente Hermione, no tenía protecciones para impedir que alguien enviara un libro a casa. A Pince solamente le importaba que el libro regresara a tiempo y en prístinas condiciones.

Como resultado, cantidad de libros fueron encogidos y dirigidos hacia Grimmauld Place donde fueron duplicados y enviados de regreso. Los hechizos requerían de pergaminos y tinta para funcionar, así como una concentración firme. Copiar todos aquellos libros le enseñó a Harry más que nada una concentración que podría necesitar para conseguir hacer otra cantidad de hechizos en forma impecable. Le llevó una semana completa de prácticas en marzo antes de poder crear una copia que no estuviera con alguna falla. Para mayo, lo podía hacer en diez minutos. Entre los dos, los espacios vacíos en la biblioteca Black se fueron llenando rápidamente.

A los Black les importaba muy poco la magia Luminosa, y Hogwarts contenía esa información en abundancia. Los Black habían preferido la magia sutil e insidiosa, mientras que Neville encontró cantidad de libros en Hogwarts que trataban con la clase de magia de alto poder que ellos habían utilizado durante la Batalla Final.

Hermione le había dicho a Neville con lo que contaban y no tenían acceso todavía, y Neville lo proveyó. A cambio, ellos duplicaron un número de libros para él a su vez. Algunos eran terriblemente caros. Algunos eran de la clase que su abuela se rehusaba a gastar oro bueno y decente: Herbología, en su mayor parte.

Inclusive con las limitaciones sobre los libros en la Sección Restringida, que no se suponían que pudieran dejar Hogwarts, fue fácil subvertirlas con el conocimiento de hechizos de Hermione y el permiso de Neville provisto por la profesora Sprout.

Entre sus investigaciones, intentar estar presente para Andrómeda y Teddy, aprender hechizos útiles a que pudiera echar mano, preparar pociones y duplicar libros con Hermione, además de las sesiones incansables con veritaserum, Harry podía contar en una mano la cantidad de noches que pudo dormir más de cinco horas desde marzo. Ron y Hermione no lo hacían mucho mejor, con el trabajo añadido de la Fundación sobre ellos. Ellos mantenían una provisión permanente de Pócima Vigorizante en el laboratorio de pociones, y los tres habían aprendido a beber café por necesidad. Ninguna de las dos opciones era especialmente buena para su concentración mental, y la Pócima era de plano un riesgo, pero no tenían mucho de donde elegir.

Todos los que ellos conocían y en quienes confiaban lo suficiente para confiarle alguno de sus planes, se iban a graduar en junio: Neville, Ginny, Luna, y casi todos quienes ellos habían llegado a conocer durante sus años escolares.

A mediados de junio como máximo, la biblioteca de Hogwarts quedaría en forma permanente fuera de su alcance. Así que ellos se presionaron mientras el tiempo se les acababa sin piedad.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y seguir y favorecer este fic. A partir del proximo capitulo se pondra más oscuro.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((8))**

En la tercera semana de junio, el Expreso de Hogwarts regresó a King's Cross y los estudiantes regresaron a su casa para las vacaciones de verano o dar sus primeros pasos en el amplio mundo más allá de Hogwarts.

Harry llegó a la estación junto con Ron, Hermione, Andrómeda y Teddy a saludar al resto de los Weasley. Molly quería que la familia completa estuviera allí para la llegada de Ginny, y nadie quiso discutirle. Molly finalmente estaba regresando a su antigua forma de ser y menos el fantasma pálido en que se había convertido por muchos meses, y si ella quería a su familia allí, la familia estaría allí. Hasta Bill, Fleur y Charlie consiguieron venir.

Harry no había sido muy sociable el año anterior más allá de estar con sus amigos y los Weasley. Como resultado, fue solamente al llegar a la plataforma ferroviaria en King's Cross con Teddy sostenido en forma protectora en sus brazos que se dio cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado. Cerca de un año de investigaciones, planeamiento, y dedicarse de lleno a cualquier magia útil que se le cruzaba le había dejado convertido en un persona muy diferente al Harry que una vez fuera.

No había crecido en altura, y desde hace mucho había aceptado que siempre sería más bajo que la mayoría, pero había ganado algo de peso, sus hombros se habían ensanchado, y por estos días dejaba que su magia estrechara sus alas libremente. No le importaba mucho el factor intimidatorio, pero había aprendido que era una forma útil de mejorar su habilidad para enfocarse por periodos prolongados de tiempo, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. A Teddy esto parecía gustarle, Hermione lo fomentaba, Andrómeda lo comprendía, y los Weasley parecían ignorarlo en su mayoría. No había mucha gente cuya opinión le importara a Harry por esos días.

Harry fue divisado casi de inmediato al llegar a la plataforma. Entonces los murmullos comenzaron. Harry concentró más de su magia, preparándose para lanzar un escudo en un instante, y la gente más cercana retrocedió, acobardada por la presión sostenida sobre ellos.

Teddy realizó un pequeño sonido y se aferró a la túnica de Harry. No le gustaban mucho los extraños en ese momento, y eso hizo que las multitud de chismosos fueran imperdonables en lo que a Harry se refería.

Andrómeda al ver la reacción de su nieto apretó los labios. Harry no dudaba que era solamente por pura poder de voluntad que evitaba hacer un comentario mordaz acerca de la crianza de la bruja y mago común. De igual modo, su expresión de descontento fue suficiente para hacer que la gente mantuviera al menos un poco de distancia de su pequeño grupo. Andrómeda podría haberse casado con un Tonks, pero ella era de sangre Black y retenía el suficiente aire de familia con Bellatrix Lestrange para que la mayoría de la gente fuera lo bastante inteligente como para no probar suerte.

Entre ambos, nadie se acercaría a Teddy Lupin sin tener una muy buena razón para ello.

Un grupo de pelirrojos adelante les dijo donde ir, benditos fueran los linajes Weasley y Prewett, y la expresión perpetuamente preocupada de Molly Weasley se relajó al divisarlos.

Ella los abrazó con fuerza cuando llegaron junto a ella. Harry estaba seguro que no era cosa de su imaginación que el abrazo era más fuerte de lo normal. Claramente no era el único inquieto por estar afuera entre medio de tanta gente.

El agarre de Teddy sobre la túnica de Harry se aflojó levemente al ver otros rostros familiares, y Harry cambió un poco su sostén sobre el niño. Teddy se estaba volviendo más pesado, pero él no iba a permitir que su ahijado caminara por su cuenta entre una multitud como esta. Molly dio su primer vistazo al aspecto de Teddy en ese momento y su respiración se aceleró por un segundo.

El cabello de Teddy era negro de momento (por Harry, por el padre de Andrómeda, y genéticamente también por Tonks, de acuerdo con Andrómeda), pero sus ojos habían cambiado durante el día imitando desde el cálido color azul de Ron hasta el verde brillante de Harry. Los rasgos de Teddy eran más Black que Potter, pero aun así lucía como si fuera el hijo sanguíneo de Harry.

―Que jovencito tan buen mozo ―dijo Molly con suavidad. Teddy, sintiendo el escrutinio, ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Harry, provocando una sonrisa irónica en su padrino.

―Se siente un poco tímido en estos momentos.

Harry no miró al gentío al decirlo, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Molly se volteó hacia la gente más cercana con un ceño de desaprobación y varios de ellos se echaron un poco para atrás arrastrando los pies, destruyendo la ilusión de que no estaban prestando mucha atención a su grupo.

Andrómeda les dirigió una mirada de desdén que coincidió con la de Molly, y después los ignoró con deliberación. Harry mantuvo un ojo sobre todos, y sabía que Ron y Hermione también lo hacían. Fleur lucía radiante como siempre, pero la tensión en su cuerpo mostraba que probablemente se sentía tan incómoda como el mismo Harry. Bill ciertamente no se veía muy feliz.

George ni que decirlo. Él se encontraba ahí tan sólo por el bien de su familia, y hubiera preferido encontrarse sepultado en su trabajo.

Cuando Voldemort murió, Harry se había permitido tener un poco de esperanza de que las cosas volverían paulatinamente a la normalidad. Que habría quidditch y cenas y familia y vida aburrida y sencilla. Un año después le había enseñado que todos ellos eran veteranos de una guerra que no habían tenido más remedio que luchar sin tener entrenamiento en que apoyarse, y que tendrían que pagar el precio por mucho tiempo. La mayoría de ellos tenía un escudo preparado para conjurar al menor aviso. Harry era único de ellos que resultaba más obvio al respecto.

El sonido distante de una familiar locomotora a vapor trajo el silencio sobre el gentío. Después el sonido igual de familiar de un silbato rompió el aire y las voces excitadas se elevaron de nuevo.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que los estudiantes habían estado por última vez en sus casas, y el receso había tomado lugar bajo la sombra de la rebelión goblin. Harry no los culpaba por querer tener a sus hijos bajo sus techos de nuevo.

―Déjame sostenerlo ―dijo Hermione con suavidad, más para beneficio de los otros que de Harry. Ella sabía que él quería las manos libres para usar la varita, en especial con el Expreso de Hogwarts llegando con un influjo de estudiantes, y lo hizo en forma que tan sólo Ron se diera cuenta de su intranquilidad al encontrarse prácticamente indefenso con un niño en sus brazos. Harry miró a su ahijado y Andrómeda y después asintió y traspasó el niño a los brazos de Hermione.

Harry le acarició el pelo a Teddy con afecto―. Sé bueno con tu tía Hermione, ¿bueno?

Teddy sonrió abiertamente enseñando sus primeros dientes, y se agarró de ella con toda la determinación de un niño de catorce meses de edad. Aun le faltaba mucho para poder ser capaz de responder, por ahora su vocabulario consistía más que nada de «mama», un nombre que Andrómeda aceptó a pesar del dolor que pudiera causarle, pero Teddy conocía a Hermione, había jugado con ella con frecuencia y se sentía a salvo con ella.

Teddy era un niño tranquilo, pero era feliz, y Harry esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Él sabía muy poco de niños, y todavía le preocupaba que pudiera ocurrir un día algo terriblemente malo con Teddy, y que él no se diera cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Más adelante, el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó en una nube de lineas escarlatas y vapor ondulante y se detuvo con un suspiro de alivio.

Las puertas se abrieron y el primer estudiante salió disparado por las puertas en un desorden caótico de túnicas y equipaje y ruido. Hubo gritos y conversaciones y risas, sonidos de pasos y carreras y baúles contra piedra y el movimiento de más de mil personas en un solo lugar.

Hermione agarró con mayor fuerza a Teddy, y Ron se acercó a ambos, y Harry se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de buscar amenazas cada vez que se viera ante una multitud.

Los estudiantes más jóvenes parecieron ser los primeros en salir, todos ellos desconocidos para Harry. Luego los estudiantes mayores aparecieron a un paso más relajado, hablando con amigos y haciendo planes para el verano antes de separarse para encontrar a sus familias.

Rojo brillante captó la atención de Harry, ningún Weasley podría pasarse por alto en una multitud, y Ginny se encaminó a través del denso gentío hasta su grupo, que esperaba junto a la muralla a que hubiera algo menos de gente.

Un buitre disecado se movió en forma errática sobre la gente más allá de la plataforma y desapareció de nuevo. Era lo bastante familiar para que Harry sospechara que se trataba de Augusta Longbottom, lo cual quería decir que Neville se encontraba también por allí en alguna parte. No por primera vez, él maldijo su falta de estatura, pero las quejas ahora eran a medias, acostumbrado como estaba a eso.

Hubo otros rostros vislumbrados entre la gente que él reconoció, estudiantes y antiguos estudiantes, y gente que había luchado en Hogwarts. Pero sólo fueron vistazos que desaparecieron un segundo o dos más tarde.

Tras un último empujón para pasar por un grupo grande de gente, Ginny quedó a la vista y corrió los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta su madre, dejando su baúl olvidado detrás de ella. Luna, serpenteando un poco más, quedó a la vista un momento después.

Molly abrazó con fuerza a su hija, la soltó un segundo para darle un buen vistazo, y volvió a abrazarla una vez más. Ginny lo soportó con la paciencia de alguien acostumbrado a ello. Después Molly la dejó ir y se limpió los ojos sospechosamente húmedos antes de voltearse a mirar a Luna.

Luna pareció vacilar un momento, insegura de que hacer, hasta que Molly la atrajo más cerca y la abrazó de igual modo―. Ay, mi querida ―Harry apenas podía escucharla sobre el ruido de la plataforma―. Tenemos un cuarto para ti, y es tuyo por el tiempo que lo necesites.

Algo de la tensión en Harry se relajó un tanto, tan leve que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de ello. Luna estaría bien. Él lo sabía, por supuesto, pero era diferente el verlo. Habría gente a quien le importara, y un techo sobre su cabeza, y ella no necesitaría casarse con alguien del doble de su edad a cambio.

Los enormes ojos de Luna se vieron sospechosamente húmedos como los de Molly cuando se separaron de nuevo.

―Gracias, señora Weasley.

―Molly.

―Molly ―concedió Luna con suavidad, y Molly le brindó una sonrisa acogedora.

La repentina sensación de alivio y esperanza por parte de Ron fue casi avasallante, pero tanto Harry como Hermione la ignoraron de forma educada. Ambos comprendían, y cada poquito de progreso era un paso más cerca a la Molly Weasley de antes.

En el tiempo que se habían demorado en encontrarse, el Expreso Hogwarts se había vaciado y las nubes de vapor se habían calmado un poco. Las primeras familias ya se habían marchado, por Flú o por la entrada de King's Cross, y Harry lentamente comenzó a buscar una excusa para hacer que su familia y amigos hicieran lo mismo. Teddy estaba comenzando a lucir inquieto, y sería un alivio para él y Harry cuando ambos estuvieran de nuevo en casa.

El doble sonido de Aparición, tan cercanos que podría pensarse equivocadamente que fueron uno, no debería haberse podido escuchar por sobre la cacofonía. El arribo, a pesar de ser uno extremadamente grosero, porque uno no se Aparece en medio de tanta gente existiendo puntos designados de Aparición para ello, no debería haber bastado para que una persona estable y bien ajustada se sobresaltara.

Harry tenía alzado un escudo antes de decidirlo en forma consciente, su paranoia reaccionando antes de razonar. Ron y Hermione lo imitaron antes de terminar él.

Bill se volteó, con una pregunta en los labios...

…y más abajo en la plataforma, el vapor se ensanchó en un verde aterradoramente familiar.

Alguien gritó y la masa de gente comenzó a moverse con un pánico ciego. Harry vio destellos de colores, algo que podrían haber sido escudos (por todo el bien que podrían ser en contra de la Maldición Asesina), y plenitud de otras cosas que se sentían como maldiciones en un nivel que Harry no podría explicar.

Bill y Fleur parecieron moverse al unisono, empujando a quien estaba más cerca de la familia contra la muralla, lejos de la gente empavorecida, y Harry sintió más que vio a Ron y Hermione hacer lo mismo para proteger a Andrómeda y Teddy.

Verde de nuevo, esta vez más cerca. Harry no conseguía ver nada, solamente dos sonidos de Aparición para orientarse, y el gentío era demasiado denso y con pánico para dar una oportunidad de ver lo que sucedía más abajo en la plataforma.

Una furia helada descendió sobre Harry, tanto por la cobardía del mundo mágico como por la amenaza contra su familia.

[Yo sostendré el escudo], dijo Ron, y el círculo de su magia se expandió hacia arriba y se fortaleció inclusive mientras Harry dejaba de sostener el suyo. No serviría contra los Imperdonables, pero evitaría que ellos fueran aplastados.

La única advertencia que recibió fue la primera sílaba de la Maldición Asesina, clara, a pesar de los gritos. La gente, pareciendo comprender instintivamente el peligro, se dispersó y huyó, dejando un tiro libre a su paso.

Hermione reaccionó de inmediato.

― _¡Muniminis!_

La plataforma alrededor de ellos se hizo añicos en un círculo perfecto, siguiendo la curva exterior del escudo de Ron. La Maldición Asesina de Rabastan Lestrange impactó el muro de escombros un segundo más tarde, justo donde Teddy y Hermione hubieran estado.

Harry ya estaba contraatacando, tras haberse movido fuera del escudo en el momento en que sintió la intención de Hermione. Captó un breve vistazo la mirada de terror de Teddy antes de que se alzara la muralla de escombros, y él usó esta rabia para alimentar su magia.

George apareció desde detrás del escudo de ¿Bill? ¿Fleur? Lanzando hechizos, uniéndose a la retahíla de hechizos no-verbales de Harry. Ambos se adhirieron a los legales, aunque apenas. Había demasiados testigos alrededor para arriesgarse a hacer algo más.

La mente de Harry bloqueó los gritos y los hechizos que casi lo golpeaban, sin molestarse en escudarse de la mayoría de ellos. Confiaba en su magia e instintos para mantenerse a salvo, y se lanzó a cambio de cabeza en la lucha.

Un destello de un color amarillo enfermizo fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que Rodolphus Lestrange se uniera al caos. Harry respondió al hechizo con una lluvia de escombros, y supo que hacia bien cuando la piedra y el concreto se disolvieron convertidos en ceniza negra. Entonces George le contestó, dejando que Harry se concentrara en Rabastan. Los hechizos venían cada vez más rápido. La furia de Harry equiparándose a la brutalidad de Rabastan golpe por golpe. El aire entre ellos, cargado pesadamente de magia, se volvió oscilante y licuado ante los ojos de Harry mientras los hechizos venían rápidos y viciosos, conjurándose el siguiente antes de que el primero pudiera dar en el blanco.

Harry divisó la primera debilidad en la defensa de Rabastan, evitó un hechizo purpura a un pelo de distancia, y lanzó la Maldición Segadora más poderosa que pudo. Esta golpeó directo a través del hechizo conjurado a la rápida de Lestrange y solamente los rápidos reflejos del hombre evitaron que le diera en el pecho sino en el brazo. El brazo _con_ la varita.

Rodolphus Lestrange se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que Harry. Olvidándose de George, Rodolphus lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ contra Harry, forzándolo a retirarse. Segundos de demora cuando mucho, pero suficientes para los hermanos Lestrange.

Rodolphus cubrió a su hermano. Harry, reconociendo un escape al verlo, realizó una decisión en un instante.

Un encantamiento silencioso convocador rasgó la manga arruinada de Rabastan Lestrange separándola de su túnica, dejándola en la mano de Harry. Un momento después, los dos mortífagos Desaparecieron.

Por un momento reinó un profundo silencio. Nada se movió en la plataforma. Después Harry empujó la manga ensangrentada en la mano de George.

―Mantén esto bajo estasis, vamos a necesitarla para rastrearlo ―habló con urgencia y en voz baja, antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse y descubrir lo que estaban haciendo―. Después anda a ver como esta Teddy, y usa eso como pretexto. Ve.

George asintió y se desvaneció con un agudo _crac_ de Desaparición. Luego el tiempo se echó a andar otra vez, y la plataforma despedazada volvió a la vida en una cacofonia de sonido después que el resultado del enfrentamiento asumian el control.

Harry divisó en un costado las túnicas carmesí de los Aurores, convenientemente tarde como siempre. Dos de ellos se separaron del resto y se dirigieron en dirección de Harry, y él apeló profundamente al poco de paciencia que le quedaba y mentalmente se preparó para varias horas de interrogatorio.

Teddy estaba a salvo. Sus amigos, su familia, todos estaban a salvo. Eso era lo que importaba.

/.

Fue cinco horas más tarde, y bien entrada la noche antes de que Harry pudiera dejar el Ministerio. Los Aurores lo habían llevado como testigo y procedieron a interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido en detalle, una y otra vez como si estuvieran buscando inconsistencias. Harry no sabía porque se tomaban la molestia. Era claro que no estaban haciendo mucho por capturar a los mortífagos renegados de todas maneras, así que cualquier información que obtuvieran no sería usada.

Él había permanecido en contacto todo el tiempo con Hermione y Ron, dejándoles saber todo lo sucedido y pasando la información a George. Ninguno de los Aurores parecía interesado en traer a nadie más para interrogarlo, cuando menos. Harry les explicó que había enviado a George a ver como seguía Teddy, ya que asumió que él no podría hacerlo por un buen rato, y nada le importaba más que la seguridad de su ahijado. Un rápido chequeo con Andrómeda Tonks reveló a una bruja de lengua aguda demandando saber exactamente por qué razón mantenían alejado al padrino de su nieto, y a George Weasley con el ceño fruncido detrás de ella con un lloroso Teddy en los brazos. Ellos habían terminado esa línea de interrogatorio bastante rápido.

Al final lo dejaron ir, porque no había hecho nada más que defenderse a sí mismo, y ellos no podían justificar más el hacerlo repetir la misma explicación una y otra vez por más tiempo del que ya habían hecho.

Harry en cuanto se alejó de las barreras se Desapareció. En Grimmauld Place se reunió con Hermione, Ron y George.

―¿Teddy? ―fue la primera cosa que preguntó.

―Perturbado, pero a salvo ―contestó Hermione de inmediato―. Todos están a salvo.

Harry asintió y sintió que la tensión se alejaba de su cuerpo―. ¿Cuáles fueron los daños?

―Ocho muertos y cerca de dos docenas en San Mungo, por lo que escuché ―reportó Ron―. Pero no sabremos hasta que el _Profeta_ salga mañana con la declaración oficial.

Harry asintió de nuevo. Él averiguaría mañana los detalles. La gente que le importaba estaba a salvo, eso era lo que importaba.

Miró interrogante a George, y recibió un asentimiento en respuesta. Luego miró a Ron y Hermione―. Ustedes deberían salir mañana. Pasar tiempo con Ginny y los otros, asegurarle a tu mamá que están a salvo.

―Harry... ―lo que fuera que iba a decir Hermione fue interrumpido por Ron.

―Eso haremos.

Hermione los miró con dureza. Después asintió una vez―. De acuerdo. Sólo... tengan cuidado. ¿Ron? Me voy a la cama ―le dijo ella de forma significativa, sin darle oportunidad a Harry de contestar.

Ron observó como se iba, después a Harry, y después a ella―. Buena suerte ―dijo por fin, y subió las escaleras detrás de ella.

George lo miró―. ¿La tienda, mañana?

―Allí estaré.

George sonrió. No fue una expresión agradable.

~oOo~

La oficina trasera de _Sortilegios Weasley_ contenía varias cajas muy bien protegidas mágicamente. Tras haber visto la magia invertida en esas protecciones, Harry podía decir con seguridad que los archivos y secretos del oficio estaban mejor protegidos que cualquier cosa en Diagon con excepción de Gringotts.

La más protegida de todas se encontraba embutida en el piso y protegida por un Fidelius emplazado por Harry, con el mismo George como su Guardián Secreto. Fue precisamente esta caja fuerte la que abrió George para extraer una manga ensangrentada, colocada dentro de un frasco de vidrio bajo un encantamiento de estasis.

―Lindo _souvenir_ ―murmuró George―. Que lástima que su brazo haya sobrevivido. ¿Estás seguro que esto basta para encontrarlos?

La sangre estaba tan fresca como el día anterior, brillando contra el negro opaco de la túnica de mortífago. Había bastante, y era lo bastante reciente como para trabajar con ella. Harry no quería hacerlo, pero su propia repugnancia por el hechizo que estaba a punto de realizar era sobrepasada por el conocimiento de la amenaza que representaban para Teddy.

―Debería serlo ―no había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando con magia oscura que se relacionara con sangre. La mayoría de los hechizos eran repugnantes en el mejor de los casos y requerían bastante preparación, pero el recordaba unos pocos. Uno de los más simples hechizos rastreadores era uno de ellos

―No sé cuánto tiempo tengamos. Entre unas pocas horas y unos pocos días antes de que desaparezca el rastro. Probablemente sean horas y no días en este caso ―si Harry tenía la habilidad de evitar que su propia magia atacara la sangre extraña, o si tuvieran más sangre para usar, sería más tiempo. Por ahora, tendrían suerte si contaban con un día―. ¿Listo?

―Todo empacado para nuestra pequeña expedición de cacería.

Harry no preguntó que tipo de cosas George sentía que podrían ser de utilidad. En caso de necesitarlo saber, ya lo descubriría. Sortilegios Weasley contaba con cantidad de productos que nunca habían sido vistos en los anaqueles.

Ambos se encontraban listos, y él ya no tenía más excusas para postergarlo.

Harry transfiguró un vaso pequeño, después abrió la tapa del frasco y *extrajo* la sangre utilizando su magia. No existían palabras, sólo voluntad, y la sangre lentamente fue estrujada de la tela en hilos delgados como parásitos renuentes a separarse.

Con la tela estrujada hasta quedar seca, Harry guió la sangre hasta el vaso. Murmuró un hechizo rastreador por lo bajo, más sonido y magia que verdaderas palabras, después recogió el vaso y lo levantó hacia George.

―Salud ―saludó, y se la tragó antes de poder cambiar de idea.

El gusto era espeso y metálico y asqueroso, pero eso fue nada comparado con el fluido de magia foránea que le siguió. Muy hostil y extremadamente incompatible con una magia ajena.

Harry sintió nauseas, pero el hechizo evitó que vomitara la sangre. En vez de eso tuvo arcadas en seco hasta que su garganta se sintió en carne viva y sus pulmones ardieron, y después, finalmente, la sensación desapareció.

George empujó otro vaso en su mano. Harry le dio un vistazo lo bastante largo para identificar que era agua sola, y la tragó con gratitud.

―Gracias ―consiguió decir ronco.

George hizo una mueca―. Mejor tu que yo. Cuando dijiste "hechizo rastreador", pensé que querías decir algo conjurado con tu condenada varita.

―Esto servirá para encontrarlos a través de cualquier cosa. Me da una dirección a seguir ―una vez terminado su ataque de tos, Harry podía sentirlo: una hebra de magia irritante e incómoda jalándolo en dirección norte―. No nos hará pasar una barrera mágica ni un Fidelius, pero sabremos en donde se encuentran con exactitud, incluso aunque no podamos ver la edificación. Esto nos llevará lo más cerca posible.

―¿En qué dirección? ―George se encontraba serio, muy consciente de que se encontraban en una cuenta regresiva.

―Norte. Un poco al oeste tal vez. No puedo decir todavía.

―Iré por las escobas.

/.

Ellos siguieron el rastro hasta una mansión pequeña, bastante fuera de Leicester. No fue un vuelo agradable, pero a ninguno de los dos eso les importó. Era la manera más rápida de seguir a su presa, y un viaje incómodo en escoba era la menor de las preocupaciones que iban a encarar.

La barrera repelente de muggles se extendía mucho más de la tierra más cercana y contenía toda el área de propiedad mágica, y la mansión misma se encontraba aun mejor protegida de lo que Harry esperaba. Las protecciones más sólidas rodeaban solamente la mansión, privilegiando la fuerza sobre el rango, y a pesar de parecer una precaución temporal se veían poderosas, muy poderosas. Un escondite temporal, pero uno muy bien protegido.

Entre los dos les llevó poco tiempo el levantar sus propias barreras para evitar que su presa escapara. El hechizo rastreador de Harry le indicaba que cuando menos Rabastan no había tratado de escapar todavía, ya fuera porque Harry y George no habían sido divisados, o porque los dos mortífagos planeaban escapar volando no lo sabían. Solamente dos formas de vida aparecieron bajo un hechizo de detección, así que por lo menos no iban a enfrentarse a un ejército.

―Dígame, su Señoría ―caviló George mientras observaban las protecciones defensivas desde una distancia segura―, ¿alguna idea?

Harry pensó en ello. Ninguno de los dos era lo bastante bueno como para echar abajo las protecciones sin alertar la gente al interior, pero entonces...

―Es probable que ellos ya sepan que estamos aquí.

―Es probable ―estuvo de acuerdo George―. De estar en su lugar, yo esperaría para atacar hasta que estuvieran encima mio. Puede que ellos no sepan siquiera que nosotros sabemos que ellos están ahí. De acuerdo, nosotros colocamos nuestras propias protecciones, pero esa es una medida sensata si estuviéramos planeando atacarlos cuando ellos regresaran.

Harry no podía echar abajo las barreras de forma silenciosa, pero ¿y si no tenía que preocuparse por actuar con sigilo? Eso abría un abanico de posibilidades, especialmente con unas barreras temporales como estas.

Harry repasó sus opciones y se decidió fácilmente por una. Ellos habían atacado a su ahijado, ellos habían convertido en su blanco a un niño de un año de edad (y el que Teddy tuviera casi la misma edad que Harry cuando quedó huérfano no ayudaba en este caso), y él no se sentía especialmente inclinado a jugar justo.

Exhaló una palabra y el Fuego Demoníaco llameó a la vida en un rugir de destrucción. La primera vez que lo había conjurado había debido batallar por el control. Ordenar magia viviente y traicionera ahora se le hacia más fácil. El Fuego Demoníaco nunca dejaría de luchar, siempre trataría de voltearse contra su conjurador, pero eso a Harry no le importaba.

Abrió sus brazos y la muralla de fuego se partió. Dos pilares masivos se alzaron y retorcieron con la forma de basiliscos gemelos mientras Harry observaba. Uno se volteó y le rugió a Harry, y después giró hacia la casa bajo la presión de la voluntad que lo forzaba a obedecer. Harry volteó sus palmas hacia arriba y las dos criaturas se elevaron más alto, entrelazadas tan apretadamente que más parecían una monstruosidad de dos cabezas que basiliscos comunes. El fuego se fortaleció más y más animales aparecieron en su base: un ave monstruosa que fue aplastada contra el suelo antes de que siquiera pudiera avanzar sobre George, un dragón que abrió enormes alas incandescentes y que emprendió vuelo hacia la mansión y solamente entonces Harry permitió que los basiliscos gemelos cayeran.

Las bestias entrelazadas golpearon las barreras defensivas casi en el centro y las exploraron en un infierno de criaturas más pequeñas. Las barreras se iluminaron en un multitud de colores mientras luchaban contra la arremetida. Luego, en un rugido silencioso, el dragón atacó y las barreras temblaron y colapsaron.

La onda de choque deshizo el dragón y los remanentes más pequeños del basilisco antes de desvanecerse y llegar hasta Harry y George como un exhalación de magia. El último sobreviviente del Fuego Demoníaco luchó viciosamente contra el comando de Harry antes de dimitir y desvanecerse como una última llama brillante.

Harry respiró el olor familiar de madera y tierra incinerada convertida en menos que cenizas, y debajo de ello el olor menos familiar del ozono que permaneció en el aire debido a las dos fuerzas poderosas de magia colisionando en una batalla a muerte.

―Condenación ―jadeó George―. Si es que todavía no sabían que estábamos aquí, ahora seguro que sí.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con las últimas brasas del Fuego Demoníaco. Podía sentir la magia contra la suya, pero la dejó ir y abrazó los últimos susurros de poder bruto que aun persistían―. Eso se encargó de las protecciones.

―Cierto ―la sonrisa de George era irónica―. Mi turno, pequeño Harry.

Extrajo un puñado de canicas de aspecto delicado con una masa gris y blanco que se retorcía en su interior―. Nosotros estábamos trabajando en algo llamado Bocados de Pesadilla. Veras, ya habíamos hecho Los Encantos de Ensoñación. Queríamos algo para el bromista que quisiera algo más siniestro. Un delicioso bocado de turrón y chocolate que dejara un resabio de tus pesadillas más vergonzosas. Sólo una muestra. La poción resultó ser demasiado fuerte y volátil, así que la guardamos para... otros propósitos.

Mientras hablaba, las canicas se expandieron al tamaño de ornamentos de cristal como las que Harry había visto en el árbol de navidad de Hogwarts, y flotaron en el aire ante ellos. A tamaño completo, la masa que ondulaba adentro de cada globo tenía un aspecto ominoso, y ese puñado se había convertido en quince esferas grandes.

―Si ellos fueran espabilados, ya nos tendrían que haber atacado. Pero son mortífagos y cobardes, todos ellos, y prefieren quedarse dentro de sus pequeños escondites hasta que los fuerzas a salir ―lo último lo dijo George en un gruñido, y en cuanto dijo eso las esferas salieron disparadas hacia la mansión con la fuerza de una bludger.

Tres de ellas golpearon las ventanas sin causar daño. Alguien había sido lo bastante listo como para hechizarlas irrompibles, de modo que las esferas se rompieron al golpearlas. Las murallas estaba claro que no habían recibido el mismo tratamiento porque las esferas restantes se abrieron camino a través de la piedra sólida y penetraron en la casa.

―Las reforcé, por supuesto. No servirían de nada si se quebraran antes de tiempo ―dijo George en forma coloquial―. ¿Viste eso?

Las esferas rotas en el exterior cayeron al suelo, pero los gases que contenían no tenían intención de quedarse allí. La masa ondulante comenzó a expandirse en nubes negras y grises que buscaron cada grieta y hoyo en la muralla como una cosa viviente. Cuando encontraban uno, el humo fluía hacia el interior, mientras que el resto se expandió alrededor de la casa como un humo muy espeso.

Harry solamente consiguió ver la luz detrás de las ventanas tornarse gris oscura por la gran cantidad de humo dejada por las otras esferas en el interior, y luego las nubes se cerraron completamente a su alrededor.

Hubo destellos de luz: rojo, amarillento, y un verde horrorosamente familiar, y después el sonido de piedra volando en pedazos.

Luego los gritos comenzaron.

―Como decía, demasiado fuerte y volátil ―dijo George. Sonaba sanguinario y jubiloso al mismo tiempo―. Dentro de esas canicas hay todo un caldero de eso. Una vida completa de pesadillas.

Él levantó la varita y un viento abrupto comenzó. Las nubes agitadas parecieron resistirse por un momento, después simplemente se desmoronaron y el viento se las llevó. George esperó hasta que el aire estuviera claro y brillante de nuevo. Solamente entonces dejó que el viento muriera.

La mansión tenía hoyos en las paredes debido a las esferas, y varios pedazos faltantes donde Harry asumió los hechizos lanzados desde dentro habían golpeado. Un agujero enorme en una esquina. Roca despedazada donde una ventana debería haber estado. Esto había dejado bastante del edificio expuesto hasta para que el humo del interior se hubiese disipado.

Los gritos no habían parado.

―Condenación ―murmuró Harry, haciendo eco a las palabras de George.

La sonrisa de George era todo dientes afilados―. Nosotros estábamos muy orgullosos de esa invención. No podíamos venderla, por supuesto, pero tenía otros usos. Después de usted, su Señoría.

Juntos cruzaron la distancia que restaba hasta la mansión. Harry tenía un escudo preparado, pero nada los recibió aparte de los gritos cada vez más roncos. El cuarto que quedaba detrás de la puerta estaba cubierto de polvo y vacío, y el papel mural se descolgaba en jirones. El hechizo rastreador de Harry los guio directo hacia adelante, pero los gritos (para ahora dos voz claramente diferentes), provenían de dos direcciones distintas.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto adonde lo guiaba el hechizo. George asintió y hizo una señal hacia la izquierda donde la segunda voz se originaba.

Probablemente debería haber tenido mayor precaución antes de pisar la habitación, después de todo un escudo no protegería contra la Maldición Asesina, y él no tenía idea de donde se encontraba su objetivo, pero los gritos delataban demasiado terror para tratarse de una trampa.

La vista que lo saludó le recordó la clase de sadismo que los gemelos mantenían oculta debajo de una cubierta de bromas inofensivas.

Rabastan Lestrange se encontraba hecho una bola en el suelo vestido con su túnica negra de mortífago, con los ojos abiertos y desenfocados mientras gritaba a algo que solamente él podía ver. Sostenía su varita en su puño crispado, tan apretado que a Harry le sorprendía que esta no se hubiera roto. No era de asombrar que los hechizos en la mansión se hubieran detenido en cuanto el pleno efecto de los gases de la poción los golpearon.

Harry lo silenció con un hechizo. Fue sólo entonces que notó que la otra voz que gritaba se había detenido también, dejando el edificio en un silencio repentino y enervante.

Lestrange seguía gritando de forma muda mientras arañaba el piso con su mano vacía. La expresión de Harry se torció en un gruñido.

― _¡Expelliarmus!_

Tal como el Fuego Demoníaco, el Hechizo de Desarme era uno de esos hechizos que se adaptan según el poder puesto en ellos. Como resultado, la orden venenosa de Harry arrancó la varita del puño de Rabastan con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la piel de los dedos y lanzar su cuerpo contra la pared con un fuerte crujido de huesos rotos.

Un par de hechizos silenciosos le siguieron, dejando un prisionero aturdido y amarrado detrás. Un movimiento de su varita y Harry salio de allí con un mortífago flotando detrás de él. Descubrió a George en la siguiente habitación de pie sobre un igual de desarmado y restringido Rodolphus Lestrange. Restringido y completamente calvo. Le dio una mirada a George, quien le sonrió de forma mordaz.

―Un pequeño hechizo para captar su atención. Le arranca el cabello a la víctima. Todo. También carece de un componente insensibilizador. No puedo imaginar lo que estaba pensado quien lo inventó.

―Tal vez tenía en mente casos especiales como el de Roddy, aquí presente.

―Por cierto que funcionó ―dijo George―, a la perfección. ¿Llevamos a estos dos a Grimmauld Place?

―Una celda para cada uno.

Harry realizó varios hechizos de detección sobre los dos mortífagos así como sobre la casa, pero nada apareció. El edificio estaba en silencio y contenía plena evidencia de encontrarse en uso de nuevo en forma muy reciente. Unos pocos hechizos más se hicieron cargo de la evidencia mágica de la pelea, sólo en caso de que la barrera anti-muggle fallara antes de que las trazas desaparecieran. El resto del daño no le importaba mucho a Harry.

Ellos descubrieron dos cofres masivos en una habitación, una mezcla de suministros médicos, vestuario, comida y oro; bastante para que los Lestrange pudieran esconderse en la pequeña mansión por meses. Los cofres eran voluminosos y difíciles de encoger con las pociones más quisquillosas entre los suministros médicos, pero eran adecuados para utilizar en ellos un encantamiento para hacerlos ligeros como pluma.

―No hay nada más aquí ―dijo Harry por fin, cuando George envió por delante los cofres con un Traslador―. Sacaremos el resto de ellos con veritaserum.

Cada uno tomó un prisionero, y se desvanecieron con un agudo _crac_ , dejando detrás un edificio una vez más vacío y abandonado.

/.

A diferencia de Blishwick y un número de otros mortífagos de bajo nivel, Harry no dudaba que los Lestrange habían aprendido alguna medida de defensa en contra del veritaserum. La manera más fácil de superar esto era drogarlos mientras siguieran inconscientes.

Empezaron con Rodolphus Lestrange y una lista de preguntas de cuatro páginas. A diferencia de Blishwick, había pocas dudas sobre el hecho de que él era culpable como el infierno. Era simplemente una cuestión de cuánto había hecho, y cuánta información adicional podían obtener de él.

Incluso con el veritaserum administrado en el hombre inconsciente, Rodolphus Lestrange todavía parecía tener cierto grado de protección. Era mucho menos hablador que Blishwick, a pesar de mostrar cada signo de encontrarse bajo el poder de la poción, y obtener respuestas complejas de él era casi imposible.

Ellos preguntaban por una lista de los mortífagos, y él mencionaba a uno y paraba hasta que ellos le pedían más.

Ellos preguntaban una lista de sus crímenes, y tenían que especificar bajo cual versión de leyes ministeriales, y seguía después teniendo que ser compelido a responder más preguntas.

A pesar de que esto era un maldito dolor de cabeza, Harry de mala gana admitía estar impresionado. Era otra forma de conseguir evitar en parte un interrogatorio, y tendría que recordarlo para la próxima vez que se encontrara bajo los efectos de la poción.

Les llevó cuatro horas completas antes de conceder que habían extraído toda la información posible de su mente renuente. Ambos sabían que existía una cantidad significante de información escondida que podría serles de mucha utilidad. Para algunas cosas no contaban con las preguntas correctas. Algunas cosas eran demasiado complejas para este estilo especial de Lestrange de resistencia al veritaserum.

Pero siempre existían formas de evadirlo, y la renuencia de Harry para sugerirlo provenía tan sólo del hecho de que ya no estaba molesto por aquellas maldiciones, más que por cualquier objeción moral a la idea.

―¿El _Imperius_ , entonces?

George le dio al mortífago una mirada de disgusto―. Es probable que también tenga una forma de combatirlo. Es un Lestrange. No es como si Voldemort hubiera necesitado usarla para conseguir que lo siguiera como un cachorro trastornado, así que debía ser del mejor interés de Roddy aquí, que no obedeciera órdenes de alguien más.

Harry tragó saliva. Sus latidos se aceleraron, nervios y una expectación indeseada se asentaron en forma de una vaga euforia, y supo mientras hablaba de que si George iba a establecer un límite a Harry, sería ahora.

―Hay maneras de evitarlo ―dijo Harry en voz baja. Su pulso se agitaba como alas de colibrí―. El Imperius de Voldemort era implacable. No era sólo su voluntad. Los efectos secundarios del Cruciatus lo hacen más difícil de resistir. Habria sido tan fácil caer en ese estado dichoso e indoloro.

La respiración de George sonó como un siseo largo―. ¿Funcionaría? Ellos están acostumbrados a los Crucios de Voldemort.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa desagradable―. Ya no por más de un año. No puedo equipararme al talento de Voldemort en eso, pero no creo que lo necesitemos.

George se quedó callado mientras los segundos corrían. Lo que fuera en que estaba pensando, no se mostraba en su cara, y Harry simplemente esperó a que su amigo y cómplice tomara una decisión. Matar a un mortífago desarmado era una cosa, pero de algún modo los Imperdonables se sentían diferente, y Harry lo comprendía. Usarlos al calor de la batalla era muy distinto a hacerlo en forma fría y deliberada como Harry sugería.

Luego George asintió en forma lenta, sus ojos nunca abandonando a Lestrange. Habían pasado los efectos de la poción y el hombre fue aturdido otra vez, pero eso no quería decir que fuera inofensivo.

― _Rennervate, Crucio, Imperio_ , entonces. Te dejaré estas dos últimas a ti. ¿Listo?

Harry asintió.

― _¡Rennervate!_ ―espetó George, y el hombre en el suelo gimió. Lestrange cambio de posición, sus ojos todavía cerrados en forma apretada, probablemente con un dolor de cabeza palpitante, el veritaserum a veces provocaba eso, y entonces Harry alzó su varita, y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Recordó los ojos aterrados de Teddy, los gritos y el olor de la sangre y el humo, y detrás de eso los horrores de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Recordó la muerte de Hedwig, y a Sirius cayendo por el Velo, y el Departamento de Misterios, y aferró hasta el último trozo de odio y desesperación, y la necesidad fanática de venganza.

Luego se enfocó en Lestrange, y el mundo una vez más se aceleró.

― _Crucio_ ―fue más un siseo que una palabra, tan baja que casi podría confundirse con pársel, y Lestrange gritó.

La magia le cantó, vívida y brillante e imposiblemente ligera. Cada sonido de Lestrange era una delicia, cada nota del grito ronco una maravilla, y después Harry la hizo a un lado de forma despiadada y detuvo la maldición.

Su mundo se hundió en oscuridad. Su magia, brillante y cálida un momento atrás, ahora se sentía perdida y congelada.

George no se había movido.

Harry miró en forma desapasionada a Lestrange, levemente irritado de forma irracional por la desaparición de la euforia del Cruciatus, y después lanzó la segunda maldición.

― _¡Imperio!_ ―esta vez fue una orden, aguda y sin piedad, y su voluntad se abalanzó sobre la de Lestrange.

El hombre luchó con fuerza, aun desorientado y destrozado por los efectos del Cruciatus, pero por toda la experiencia y edad con que contaba, Harry tenía de su lado el poder en bruto y su voluntad implacable. Ellos se quedaron empatados por un instante, perfectamente equiparados, y después las defensas de Lestrange fueron aplastadas.

El Imperius era un murmullo bajo, cálido y placentero comparado con la vívida maravilla del Cruciatus, pero la magia era igual de insidiosa y placentera.

―Cuéntame acerca de tus casas-refugio, Rodolphus ―dijo Harry casi de forma gentil y forzó la orden dentro de la misma base de su voluntad con nada más que un pensamiento.

Y Rodolphus habló.

/.

Se acercaba la mañana antes de que ellos terminaran con Rodolphus y Rabastan. La combinación Veritaserum-Cruciatus-Imperius había probado ser extremadamente útil, y les dejó con páginas y páginas de información que revisar. Los Lestrange habían sido personas cuidadosas. Ellos tenían que serlo, para evadir a los Aurores por tanto tiempo. Entre las muchas páginas había información acerca de dos pequeñas guaridas fuertemente protegidas mágicamente, fondos ocultos, listas de contactos, aliados, simpatizantes, mercenarios, y eso hizo que cada Imperdonable valiera la pena.

Blishwick había sido casi inservible, tan sólo uno más de la carne de cañón entre las fuerzas de Voldemort. Sin embargo, el Círculo Interno... los Lestrange habían sido una mina de oro.

Tanto Harry como George estaban funcionando con Pócimas Vigorizantes. Ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para desplomarse.

Los hermanos Lestrange, ambos aturdidos y atados, se encontraban en el suelo. George les dio una mirada de disgusto―. ¿Terminamos con un par de Maldiciones Segadoras, y después nos deshacemos de los cuerpos? Calculo que tenemos todo lo que podríamos sacar de ellos.

Harry se congeló. Los recuerdos todavía en carne viva y demasiado detallados. Los gritos, el escudo de Hermione, el terror de Teddy...

―No. _No_ ―repitió un poco más fuerte cuando George lo miró con sorpresa―. No después de lo que hicieron. Sin pruebas, la gente pensará que ellos siguen allá afuera, incluso una década después. Ellos necesitan estar muertos en forma pública y visible.

Ellos dos no podrían decirles a Andrómeda o a los Weasley que los Lestrange estaban muertos sin esperar preguntas. Y él no iba a permitir que Teddy creciera con siquiera un poco de temor de que el viudo y el cuñado de su demente tía Bellatrix pudieran aparecer un día para terminar lo que habían comenzado en King's Cross.

―Vamos a tenernos que deshacer de cualquier evidencia ―dijo George por fin. No era una objeción―. Enviarlos por Traslador dentro del Ministerio de Magia, quizás. Ellos tienen un lugar que dejan sin protecciones para el viaje por Traslador. Sería menos traumatizante que dejarlos en Diagon; podría haber niños alrededor.

Harry asintió, aunque su concentración se encontraba puesta sobre las dos figuras inmóviles.

―¿Harry?

―Ellos le lanzaron una Maldición Asesina a mi ahijado ―y ahí estaba, la última motivación que necesitaba. No el odio del Cruciatus, ni la voluntad cruda del Imperius, sino el deseo inmisericorde de ver a alguien * _muerto_ *.

Una Maldición Segadora cumpliría ese trabajo igual de bien, pero ese ya no era el punto. La Maldición Segadora tenía otros usos. La Maldición Asesina no. Y en ese momento, Harry no quería nada más que ver a los Lestrange muertos por la misma maldición que habían conjurado en torno suyo en forma tan liberal, y lo que quería con la suficiente fuerza para que su magia quemara.

George jadeó en forma abrupta y dio un paso atrás, y Harry levantó su varita.

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un verde brillante venenoso iluminó el cuarto, y su magia se _elevó_.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Les dejo un regalito al subirlo antes, pero advierto que el otro va a tardar algo. Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios, y por las recomendaciones (GrayHarry porfa, o algun crossover interesante).

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((9))**

Las protecciones mágicas de la Mansión Longbottom saludaron a Harry con cautela, pero sin ser hostiles. Harry dejó que hicieran su trabajo y esperó con paciencia en la entrada del viejo edificio señorial. Había un gran número de implementos de jardinería descansando contra la muralla cerca de la puerta, clara indicación de que Neville estaba en casa. Harry lo había escuchar suspirar con frecuencia acerca de tenerle que dejar sus jardines a los elfos domésticos la mayor parte del año. Harry no lo entendía, pero Neville siempre había sido inflexible acerca de que no era lo mismo cuando él no era quien lo hacía.

Eventualmente, la puerta se abrió y Neville lo miró con una expresión un tanto sorprendida―. ¿Harry?

―Hey, Nev ―lo saludó Harry―. ¿Tienes un lugar en donde podamos hablar? Es un asunto de familia.

La sorpresa de Neville fue reemplazada por una curiosidad cautelosa―. Seguro. Yo... por acá.

Harry siguió a Neville dentro de las profundidades de un jardín en expansión que rodeaba la mansión, y parte de él no se sorprendió en realidad de que este fuera un lugar seguro para hablar. Para Neville, esto significaba el jardín en vez de la vieja mansión conservadora y claustrofóbica. Harry no tenía problema con eso. No tenía ninguna prisa. Los cuerpos de los Lestrange tenían un Traslador preparado con una hora determinada que se dispararían en alrededor de una hora más, dejándole mucho tiempo para hablar con Neville.

Ellos pasaron a través de un arco nítidamente podado de un arbusto plateado, dentro de un claro perfectamente singular con una vieja banca en el medio.

―Hojas de Espina. No toman con agrado el ser tocadas, y recuerdan a quien les da agua. Son un buen disuasivo para los fisgones ―Neville erigió una serie de hechizos de privacidad, y esperó a que Harry añadiera unos pocos más antes de prestarle su atención a su huésped.

―¿Basta así?

―Sí ―Harry inhaló despacio, y después le ofreció dos varitas a Neville, quien las aceptó con cautela. Se quedó mirando a Harry, después a las varitas, y de nuevo a Harry.

―Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange se encuentran muertos ―dijo Harry con formalidad―. La familia Lestrange ha dejado de existir. Tus padres han sido vengados.

La respiración de Neville se detuvo un segundo y sus manos se apretaron en torno a las varitas, viéndose indeciso entre arrojar los dos trozos de madera muy lejos de sí, o nunca soltarlas de nuevo―. ¿Harry?

―Ellos fueron tras de Teddy.

Neville asintió una vez. Nada más necesitaba decirse. Luego se puso de pie algo más erguido, dejando ver al imponente héroe de guerra que había sido en Hogwarts.

―La familia Longbottom ofrece su gratitud... Lord Potter ―declaró el hombre, en forma tan formal como Harry. Y después, más suave―: Gracias, Harry.

Neville extendió su mano ofreciéndosela. Harry la tomó sin vacilación.

~oOo~

Tres días más tarde, Harry fue llevado para ser interrogado. Ellos no tenían ninguna prueba, ninguna evidencia, nada en lo más mínimo, pero los hermanos Lestrange habían sido hallados muertos y la última vez que se les vio ellos huían después de convertir en su blanco a la familia extendida de Harry.

Si tan sólo hubieran sido encontrados muertos, quizás eso habría sido el fin del asunto. ¿Que ellos hubieran sido encontrados muertos con trazas de cuando menos dos de las tres Imperdonables en ellos? El DALM se encontraba muy decidido a descubrir quien lo había hecho.

Lo bastante para que alguien muy arriba en el sistema autorizara el cuestionamiento utilizando veritaserum. Esto no serviría en la corte, pero les daría un lugar donde comenzar las investigaciones y una idea de a donde escarbar buscando evidencia. Ellos no se habían molestado en revisar su varita, pero a Harry esto no le sorprendía. Había cantidad de estudiantes de Hogwarts por ahí que habían aprendido a limpiar el registro de hechizos de sus varitas por pura necesidad. La misma varita de Harry no hubiera mostrado nada más que hechizos ordinarios.

Kingsley Shacklebolt no se encontraba allí, pero alguien había traído a Minerva McGonagall, no en su rol de Directora de Hogwarts, sino como líder de la Orden del Fénix, rol que asumió cuando el trabajo de Shacklebolt como ministro le hizo imposible el continuar siendo su líder. La Orden no se había reunido desde la guerra, pero técnicamente no había sido desbandada todavía. Harry se preguntó si habría sido Shacklebolt quien la había mandado a llamar. Como apoyo o algo más, ¿quien sabe?

―Directora ―la saludó mientras se sentaba en una silla en la sala de interrogatorio. No se había molestado en discutir o pedir que contactaran a su abogado. El mundo mágico británico no creía en traer abogados hasta que alguien había sido formalmente acusado. Era una más de las cosas en la larga lista de problemas que necesitaban arreglarse un día. La única cosa positiva que podría decir de su situación es que la silla no tenía cadenas.

―Señor Potter ―McGonagall suspiró―. Un imán de problemas, como siempre.

Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica―. Yo fui uno de los últimos en ver a los Lestrange con vida, cuando ellos atacaron a Teddy y Hermione. En su lugar, yo me interrogaría también.

McGonagall no contestó ya que uno de los Aurores llegó. Harry no lo reconoció, pero era demasiado viejo para ser del grupo pequeño de nuevos reclutas posguerra, y se movía con la calma y economía de movimientos de un luchador entrenado. Detrás de él, un hombre mucho más joven, que se veía visiblemente nervioso, o cuando menos visiblemente nervioso para alguien que esta acostumbrado a buscar esa clase de cosas, como en el caso de Harry.

―¿Señor Potter? ―el mayor de los dos se dirigió a él―. Soy el Auror Toke, y este es el Auror en entrenamiento Lochrin.

El nombre Toke era vagamente familiar para Harry, pero nada más como una vaga referencia a familias mágicas en varios de los muchos libros que había revisado. Lochrin le era completamente desconocido.

―Auror ―lo saludó―. Auror en entrenamiento.

En un mundo diferente, podría haber sido él parado al lado de Toke, aprendiendo de un Auror experimentado. El Ministerio había estado más que dispuesto a ponerlo en el entrenamiento de Auror acelerado.

―Necesitamos probarlo en busca de antídoto para el veritaserum y encantamientos de memoria, y después podremos continuar con el interrogatorio ―explicó el Auror Toke y le dio una mirada a McGonagall―. La Directora McGonagall se encuentra aquí por pedido del Ministro.

―Nosotros trabajamos juntos durante la Guerra ―respondió Harry a su pregunta implícita en la forma más vaga posible―. De resultar ser yo el responsable por la muerte de los Lestrange, habría un número de otras preguntas que ella tendría que preguntar para asegurar la seguridad de otras personas.

McGonagall asintió levemente. Harry imaginó que eso significaba que él no había dicho demasiado.

El Auror Toke realizó una serie de hechizos sin hablar y que Harry no captó que eran, luego le pasó a Harry una botellita con una poción amarillo brillante―. Usted no presenta señales de hechizos de memoria ni del antídoto, pero, por si acaso, esta poción purgaría cualquier efecto del antídoto.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a pociones asquerosas, y se lo tragó de golpe sin estremecerse. Sabía algo rancio, pero había un vaso de agua sobre la mesa para enjuagarse el gusto. La poción se asentó con una sensación cálida en su estómago, pero nada más sucedió. Los dos Aurores lo observaron un largo minuto antes de finalmente parecer satisfechos de que no estaba bajo un antídoto.

―Vamos a darle tres gotas de veritaserum y vamos a preguntarle varias cosas ―le explicó el Auror Toke de manera clínica―. Puede que no este consciente de responderlas; a algunos les pasa así. Una vez que tengamos las respuestas, le daremos el antídoto y se resarcirá de los efectos. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

―No ―él quería terminar con esto. Había aprendido a esconderlo, pero podía sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo y el nerviosismo que había entrado en acción. Ellos habían aprendido a evadir hasta cierto grado el veritaserum, pero esta era la primera vez que sería más que un entrenamiento. Esta sería la primera vez que lo haría con una seriedad mortal. Y, lo sabía dolorosamente bien, había muchas preguntas en que no sería capaz de usar sus vínculos para salir de esto.

No es que se arrepintiera. Ni por un segundo. La muerte de los Lestrange había enviado un mensaje al resto de los viejos partidarios de Voldemort, y Harry quiso que ellos lo vieran.

Permitió que los Aurores le dieran las tres gotas de veritaserum, y el mundo se apartó de él de una manera familiar y enervante.

―¿Cuál es su nombre?

Aun a pesar del veritaserum, los nervios de Harry se dispararon un poco ante la pregunta conocida.

―Harry James Potter ―contestó con veracidad.

―¿Mató usted a Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange?

Harry se extendió hacia sus vínculos en un instante y su mundo se volvió más brillante y cálido.

―No ―contestó con veracidad, porque Ron Weasley no lo había hecho.

―¿Usted participó, ayudó, o estuvo involucrado de alguna otra manera en el asesinato de Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange?

―No ―contestó Harry con veracidad, porque Ron no. Lo sospechaba mucho, sí. ¿Saberlo sin ninguna duda? No. Ellos fueron muy cuidadosos al respecto, y el mundo de Ron podía ser bastante en blanco y negro cuando ponía su mente en ello.

Llevó un rato más largo el que hicieran la próxima pregunta.

―¿Alguna vez usted ha realizado una Maldición Imperdonable?

―No ―contestó Harry con veracidad, porque Ron no.

Los ojos de Minerva McGonagall se estrecharon. Harry no estaba consciente de ello, pero si salia de esto a salvo, tendría que dar explicaciones.

Harry sintió que le echaban la cabeza para atrás y después el sabor familiar del antídoto. El mundo se aclaró y sus emociones regresaron. Tomó un largo sorbo de agua para pasar el gusto, y después miró a los Aurores.

La expresión del Auror Toke era la misma, de un profesionalismo imperturbable, pero la del Auror novato parecía levemente sorprendida. Después divisó la expresión de McGonagall. En su mayor parte estaba oculta, pero Harry había estado bastante veces en problemas como para reconocer el leve ceño fruncido.

―Eso será todo, señor Potter ―dijo el Auror Toke―. Gracias por su cooperación. Lo contactaremos de nuevo si tenemos más preguntas, pero por ahora será todo.

Harry asintió―. Cuando quiera ―inhaló hondo―. ¿Directora? ¿Me permite acompañarla hasta Hogwarts?

Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, sería mejor que lo supiera ahora.

―Por supuesto, señor Potter ―habló McGonagall―. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry tragó saliva. Hora de pagar el precio.

/.

Casi un año de investigaciones y practicar toda clase de hechizos había dejado a Harry con una sensibilidad bien afinada a la magia. La última vez que él había visto Hogwarts en persona después de la derrota de Voldemort, tan sólo había sentido una agradable familiaridad y un abrumador sentimiento de pérdida.

Ahora las defensas de Hogwarts lo recibieron como una muralla de aire cargado y un poder áspero y defensivo le dejó con carne de gallina en sus brazos y un dolor de cabeza palpitante. Después ellos pasaron y el poder se convirtió en un murmullo bajo que dejó detrás los resquicios remanentes de un dolor de cabeza.

Minerva McGonagall a su lado le dio una mirada con una expresión inescrutable―. ¿Señor Potter?

―Un ligero dolor de cabeza ―contestó Harry con la verdad. No estaba seguro de que era lo que ella estaba buscando, y contaba con demasiada experiencia con los estudiantes mintiéndole para que él intentara evadir la verdad―. He estado viviendo y practicando magia en Grimmauld Place desde el último verano y por el camino desarrollé una sensibilidad a la magia. Nunca supe que las protecciones mágicas de aquí fueran tan poderosas.

―Nunca removimos las defensas añadidas que colocamos antes de la Última Batalla ―explicó la Directora―. Quisimos que los estudiantes se sintieran a salvo, incluso con los mortífagos que seguían sueltos. Hogwarts una vez fue el lugar más seguro en Gran Bretaña, señor Potter. Ahora lo es de nuevo.

Harry nunca fue la más observante de las personas, pero captó bien lo que estaba implícito en esa aseveración.

―Usted quería ver como yo reaccionaba a ellas ―no estaba seguro como se sentía al respecto. Hogwarts era el primer hogar que él conoció. Incluso ahora, cuando se sentía diferente y extraño haciéndole sentir más un intruso que otra cosa, todavía la amaba y la defendería con todas sus fuerzas. El pensamiento de que él había cambiado lo bastante para que Minerva McGonagall tuviera dudas con respecto a sus intenciones le hacia sentir un peso en el estómago.

―Usted mintió con éxito bajo el veritaserum, señor Potter ―su voz fue controlada y rígida―. Nosotros dos sabemos que usted conjuró con éxito cuando menos una Maldición Imperdonable, como la mayoría de nosotros en esta guerra. Le hicieron pruebas para comprobar encantamientos de memoria y antídoto al veritaserum, lo que deja solamente una habilidad excepcional de Oclumancia como explicación, y a pesar de lo mucho que Severus Snape se vio forzado a envolverse en mentiras, le creí cuando afirmó que sus habilidades de Oclumancia eran carentes en el mejor de los casos.

―Tal vez me fue más fácil aprender ahora que no tengo a Voldemort metiéndose en mi cabeza, dándome migrañas y pesadillas... señora ―agregó, cuando su cerebro reaccionó para responder―. O tal vez es porque el ministerio de Voldemort no las consideraba las malditas Imperdonables.

―Quizás ―McGonagall no se escuchó convencida, y ellos se quedaron en un silencio opresivo mientras caminaban el largo camino hasta la oficina de la Directora en Hogwarts.

Si Hogwarts se sentía extraña en el exterior -el Hogwarts que él conoció y a la vez tan diferente en maneras que no sabría señalar- se volvió sólo peor una vez que puso pie en el Gran Salón. El salón cavernoso se encontraba en el más profundo de los silencios. Las mesas estaban vacías y las bancas alineadas con una precisión militar. Los relojes de arena masivos se encontraban vacíos, los puntos restablecidos una vez que el año terminaba, y el sonidos de pasos se sentía casi como un sacrilegio. Como hablar fuerte en una catedral o poner pie en una tumba arcaica.

En cierta forma lo era. Las memorias acechaban justo debajo de la superficie, de muerte y sangre y maldiciones, y Harry tragó convulsivamente la bilis que subía a su garganta.

[¿Compañero?], inquirió Ron a través de su enlace, y la preocupación de Hermione justo detrás.

[Es... yo voy a estar bien]. Se estremeció, pero siguió a McGonagall en silencio. No había considerado lo malo que esto sería, no había considerado los muchos recuerdos que todavía persistían, y Hermione había estado sola aquí para investigar lo del Fidelius para ellos sin un vínculo que la apoyara. [¿Cómo lo hiciste?]

Hermione guardó silencio un largo rato. [Entonces había estudiantes ahí], respondió ella por fin con suavidad. [Yo evadí las... las memorias lo más que pude y me concentré en mi tarea. Y creo que el profesor Flitwick lo sabía. Él fue quien me fue a encontrar en la puerta, y me habló todo el camino. Eso ayudó. Después tomamos té y discutimos el Fidelius y la Teoría de los Encantamientos y . . . eso hizo que fuera más fácil. Eso me distrajo.]

En ese caso, Harry le debía su gratitud al profesor de Encantamientos por estar ahí para Hermione cuando ellos no. No conocía demasiado al hombre, inclusive después de seis años en Hogwarts, pero encontraría una manera de regresarle el favor. De alguna manera.

―¿Señor Potter?

Harry regresó al mundo exterior y quedó sorprendido de descubrirse mirando la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de la Directora. Normalmente no se distraía de esta manera al hablar con Ron y Hermione, y se prometió en silencio que esto no sucedería de nuevo. Era demasiado riesgo incluso ahí.

―Recuerdos ―era verdad en forma parcial, pero pareció resultar porque la expresión de McGonagall se suavizó levemente.

―Por cierto. _Campanula rotundifolia_ ―le dijo a la gárgola, y esta se hizo a un lado con un rechinar de piedra contra piedra.

Harry no sabía como lo había conseguido Hermione. Las escaleras que conducían a una segunda puerta se sentían claustrofóbicas, y entrar en la luminosidad de la oficina fue más difícil que enfrentar el veritaserum con múltiples muertes en su conciencia.

La oficina se encontraba organizada, según notó Harry cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz brillante del sol que irradiaba desde las ventanas. Tal como la oficina de Dumbledore, contaba con multitud de libros, pero estos se encontraban nítidamente organizados y alineados. Los dos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio tenían marca-páginas y habían sido colocados a un lado para dejar espacio para el pergamino y una pluma de un rojo Gryffindor. Habían desaparecido los numerosos cachivaches, reemplazados por unas pocas decoraciones cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Ver la oficina tan diferente era tanto un alivio como una pérdida al mismo tiempo.

La mayoría de los retratos estaban dormidos, pero había unas pocas excepciones, y el primero que vio Harry le hizo contener el aliento.

―Mi querido muchacho ―habló Albus Dumbledore. Su voz contenía tantas capas como cuando estaba vivo, afecto y remordimiento y algo que Harry no logró identificar, pero sus ojos pintados brillaron con gentileza. Harry tenía todavía muchas disputas con Dumbledore, pero eso podía esperar por ahora.

―Director ―se sintió vagamente orgulloso de conseguir mantener su voz estable contra las visiones de Snape y Malfoy y el verde de la Maldición Asesina, pero la mitad del crédito se la debía a Ron y Hermione y el apoyo silencioso que podía sentir todavía a través del vinculo.

―Has crecido, mi muchacho ―dijo Dumbledore, escuchándose un poco como un abuelo aturdido―. Me encontré preocupado al escuchar que habías rechazado el programa de Auror y te habías instalado solo en Grimmauld, pero … te ves bien, Harry.

―Ron y Hermione se mudaron conmigo a fines de abril ―concedió Harry, ignorando por ahora a McGonagall―. Es más fácil con nosotros tres juntos. Evita que Hermione desaparezca dentro de los libros, y que Ron holgazanee demasiado, y aleja las memorias de mi. Yo… eso funciona, señor.

Alguien a su izquierda resopló, y Harry volteó la cabeza para encontrarse mirando directamente los ojos oscuros e inmisericordes del retrato de Severus Snape.

El mundo se detuvo. El sentido: [ _Mierda_ ], de Ron, sobrepuesto por el Hermione: [No tenía idea, él no estaba ahí cuando yo estuve de visita, Harry, yo... ¿Harry?]

El mundo recomenzó con un movimiento forzado. Harry inhaló de forma lenta. Después alzó la cabeza con desafío―. Director. Me sorprende ver su retrato.

―Ah, si, el Salvador no querría ver al murciélago mortífago de las mazmorras entre ilustres directores como Phineas Nigellus Black. Le aseguro, señor Potter, que no fue por mi propia elección.

Harry no sabía cuando el retrato había sido hecho, pero habían conseguido su voz caustica casi a la perfección. Aun así, algo parecía … faltante, de algún modo.

―Severus ―McGonagall se escuchaba decepcionada, pero no muy sorprendida. Pero, claro, ella sabía exactamente como había sido la relación entre Snape y Harry.

Harry sintió gran satisfacción al voltearse de nuevo a ver a su anfitriona y darle deliberadamente la espalda a Snape. El hombre podría haber sido fundamental en la derrota de Voldemort, pero también muchas otras personas, y no se requería de Harry que él le agradara―. ¿Qué cosa puedo hacer por usted, Directora?

Algo apareció en los ojos de McGonagall―. Tan formal, señor Potter.

―Usted quería ver mi reacción a las protecciones mágicas ―señaló Harry―. O posiblemente la reacción de las protecciones a mi. De cualquiera manera, esa no es señal de territorio amistoso.

McGonagall asintió―. Una conjetura razonable. ¿Le gustaría decirme entonces, señor Potter, por qué para las protecciones usted hiede a magia Oscura?

―Harry... ―comenzó Dumbledore con su familiar voz decepcionada, pero Harry lo ignoró.

―¿Tal vez sea porque he pasado un año renovando y viviendo en Grimmauld Place, hogar de la familia Black con cerca de ciento cincuenta años de Artes Oscuras?

―Su presencia es más Oscura que eso, señor Potter.

Desaprobación y enjuiciamiento, como tantas incontables veces durante sus años escolares cuando sus profesores eran esencialmente inútiles, y algo en Harry se desató.

―Esas son unas protecciones muy convenientes, Directora. ¡Me pregunto por qué éstas no fueron colocadas durante mi primer año, cuando el condenado _Voldemort_ estuvo dentro del colegio!

―¡Señor Potter! ―McGonagall lucía furiosa. A Harry esto no le importó en lo más mínimo.

―Tal vez me perciba Oscuro, Directora, porque cargué dentro de mí un Horcrux por * _dieciséis años_ *. Puesto que el profesor Dumbledore no se molestó en colocar dichas protecciones, ¿cómo sabe usted que no me percibía todavía más Oscuro cuando tenía once años? ¿O a los catorce, cuando Voldemort fue resucitado? Porque es condenadamente más sencillo el creer lo peor, justo como todo el resto del mundo mágico.

Tenía la vaga idea de que tal vez no debería ser insultante con la Directora de Hogwarts en el corazón mismo de su reino y debajo de sus protecciones, pero esa idea desapareció como humo cuando el retrato de Snape habló de nuevo.

―¡Muchacho insolente! ¡Aprende tu lugar y respeta a tus superiores!

―Estas _muerto_ , Snape ―espetó Harry con resentimiento―. Ya no necesito aceptar que me insultes. Tu contraparte viva era un hombre mezquino y rencoroso quien te habría despedazado en jirones por ser una imitación apenas pasable de sí mismo. Disfruta la eternidad dentro de una pintura.

Ese fue el momento en que Harry comprendió a la familia que nunca conoció, comprendió la razón de que no quisieran ser recordados como un eco pálido en una pintura y un marco. Este no era Snape, sino tan solo una caricatura del hombre cruel y despiadado que repetidamente había intervenido para tratar de proteger a Harry, a pesar de odiarlo desde las profundidades de su alma.

Harry Potter nunca se sentaría para hacerse un retrato mágico, y juró allí mismo que el retrato de Snape ardería a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. No pensó que se saldría con eso mientras McGonagall estuviera observándolo, pero no siempre estaría presente para detenerlo. No reclamaba conocer la mente tóxica de Snape, pero hasta él sabía que el hombre no hubiera querido tener un retrato suyo domado sentado en la oficina de la Directora en los siglos por venir. Harry le debía eso por lo menos.

―Harry... ―Dumbledore se escuchó decepcionado.

―No ―Harry se volteó de nuevo hacia McGonagall. Su expresión no dejaba dudas de que, de haber sido un estudiante, se encontraría en detención hasta navidad.

―Yo _caminé voluntariamente a mi muerte_ , Directora. He pagado cualquier deuda imaginaria que pudiera haber tenido con el mundo mágico. No le debo a usted ni a Hogwarts ni a nadie, sino a mi familia una sola maldita cosa ―se estiró un poco más erecto, completamente consciente de que todavía era más bajo que McGonagall―. Bóteme si quiere de la Orden. Voldemort esta muerto; ya no es de mucha utilidad ahora. ¿Eso sería todo? Sé que Ron y Hermione están esperándome.

La Directora lo observó con una expresión severa. Ninguno de los retratos habló; toda la prueba que Harry necesitaba de que su familia había estado en lo correcto acerca de ellos, y suficiente para hacerle preguntarse una vez más de como Dorea Black habría sido en vida.

―Usted ha cambiado, señor Potter.

―Es probable que sí ―Harry no vio razón para negarlo.

Los labios de McGonagall se apretaron en una línea fina de desaprobación.

―Sí, señor Potter. Eso sería todo ―dijo ella por fin.

Harry asintió una vez en saludo y dejó la oficina para encaminarse de regreso a Grimmauld.

/.

Como esperaba, sus amigos lo estaban esperando al llegar con un suave _crac_ de Aparición. Lo que no esperaba era que ninguno de los dos se viera especialmente complacido. Además, notó, no podía sentirlos a través del vínculo.

―Nos debes una explicación, Harry ―le dijo Hermione abruptamente.

―¿La reunión con McGonagall? ―Harry se sentía un poco confundido.

―Los Lestrange. Pero tienes razón, quiero respuesta acerca de tu deplorable comportamiento en Hogwarts también. Hemos sido muy cuidadosos de no preguntar acerca de esos artículos en el Profeta, pero tu nos debes eso cuando menos. ¿El _Cruciatus_? ¿La _Maldición Asesina_? _¡Harry!_

Harry no se molestó en preguntar si ellos estaban seguros acerca de querer saber. Hermione sin duda había pensado en ello, incluyendo el hecho de que esto removería la forma de Harry de evadir el veritaserum. Ya fuera porque ellos estaban seguros de que los Aurores no se molestarían en interrogarlo de nuevo bajo la droga o como una especie de... ¿castigo? ¿Recordatorio?... Harry no lo sabía.

―De acuerdo ―dijo él―. ¿Cuando menos puedo preguntar la razón?

Ron le dio una mirada a Hermione. Entonces esta había sido decisión de ella.

―Porque no voy a permitir que el vínculo sea una cubierta para asesinato a sangre fría ―ella frunció los labios viéndose muy parecida a McGonagall en esos momentos―. Ellos ya te interrogaron una vez. No van a molestarse en hacerlo de nuevo ―«con suerte», añadió Harry mentalmente, pero sin corregirla―. Has resultado muy bueno en dejarnos fuera de esto para mantener tus secretos a salvo del veritaserum, pero yo no apruebo lo que he visto. Quiero saber la verdad, Harry.

Probablemente no quiso decirlo como una orden, pero el Juramento lo tomó de esa manera de todos modos.

La única advertencia que tuvo fue una quemadura súbita alrededor de su pecho y garganta, un lazo quemante de magia que se apretó debajo de su piel, a través de sus huesos y músculos hasta apretarse alrededor de sus pulmones y laringe que *retorció*.

Harry inhaló abruptamente ante la súbita constricción, sus manos yendo de forma instintiva a su cuello intentando agarrar la magia que pasaba a través de sus dedos. La magia se apretó en el instante que él trató eso y él se detuvo, forzándose a detener su pánico, forzándose a no moverse ni siquiera una pulgada...

...y , lentamente, el Juramento se aflojó lo suficiente para que él pudiera respirar de nuevo. Apenas.

―...rry? ¡Harry! ―la voz de Hermione cortó a través de la confusión, lo suficiente para que pudiera enfocarse en el mundo más allá de sus pulmones que quemaban.

Harry en forma distante se preguntó si ella había sentido en realidad la magia siendo como era la segunda mitad del Juramento. Tanto ella como Ron tenían sus varitas en la mano, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo. Preocupados, tal vez, de que esto lo hiciera peor.

Una respiración, y luego otra. Se había aflojado lo suficiente para poder seguir respirando siempre que no tratara de combatirlo de nuevo.

―Correcto. El Juramento ―tomó aire de forma temblorosa―. Supongo que me merecía eso ―el lazo se aflojó otra fracción de pulgada. Su siguiente respiración fue un poco más fácil.

―¿Harry? ―Hermione, preocupada y un poco asustada―. Eso no fue una orden, no tienes que contestar. ¿Harry?

Excepto que sí lo fue, incluso si ella no quiso que fuera de esa manera, y el Juramento lo tomó de esa manera. Sus palabras no hicieron nada para aliviar las constricciones ni la compulsión despiadada a responder lo que fuera que ella preguntó.

Harry cerró sus ojos y simplemente se enfocó en la magia del Juramento y en cada respiración cuidadosa que tomaba―. Yo utilicé magia de sangre para rastrear a Rabastan Lestrange. Nosotros los encontramos en una casa de seguridad. Yo eché abajo las barreras de protección con Fuego Demoníaco, y George usó uno de sus experimentos fallidos para derrotarlos ―la magia se aflojó mientras él hablaba, lo justo para que él pudiera seguir hablando. Se sentía como si estuviera apenas a un latido de volver a ser estrangulado de nuevo―. Nosotros los trajimos a las celdas para interrogarlos, pero ellos probaron ser resistentes en forma parcial al veritaserum. Ellos no podían mentir, pero no entregaban más información adicional. Cada respuesta era como sacarles las muelas. Yo sospeché que ambos habían tenido entrenamiento para resistir la Maldición Imperius, pero yo he aprendido por experiencia que resistir es mucho más duro cuando sufres los efectos que siguen a un _Crucio_.

Alguien jadeó. Harry no estaba seguro si fue Ron o Hermione, y no quiso abrir los ojos para descubrirlo. El Juramento se sentía casi como una cosa viva, y él no quería dar un paso equivocado ahora.

―Yo realice ambos hechizos sobre ellos: el Cruciatus y el Imperius, y extraje todo lo útil de ellos. George sugirió después de eso una Maldición Segadora, pero eso no era suficiente. Ellos habían atacado a mi familia, aterrorizaron a mi ahijado, y yo quería más que nada que estuvieran muertos ―las palabras habían fluido con facilidad, alentadas por el Juramento, pero ahora vaciló―. Yo lancé la Maldición Asesina ―continuó―, y Desaparecimos los cuerpos a través de Inglaterra. Después dejamos un Traslador programado con tiempo que los enviaría al Atrio del Ministerio varias horas más tarde, cuando nuestro rastro estuviera frio. Yo le entregué sus varitas a Neville. Sentí que era lo correcto de hacer ―otro latido―. Fui yo quien realizó las maldiciones, y las sugerí en primer lugar. George no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

Por fin la magia se aflojó lo suficiente para que él no sintiera que estaba siendo estrangulado, y tomó aliento hondo, aliviado, y abrió de nuevo sus ojos. La quemadura en sus pulmones permaneció, un recordatorio vicioso del Juramento.

Ron tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía dividido entre un ' _la puta madre'_ Y ' _ellos se lo merecían'_. Hermione ... ella tenía una leve arruga en la frente, los labios todavía fruncidos, pero Harry no lograba leerla más allá de eso.

―No pensé que "perseguir mortífagos" significara asesinato a sangre fría ―dijo ella―. Se suponía que Blishwick era una excepción.

―Lo sé ―un lazo del Juramento se apretó de nuevo y no fue especialmente alentador, y Harry continuó―: Tu no lo hubieras aprobado, así que no te lo dije.

La magia se aflojó de nuevo. Respirar se volvió más fácil. La parte un poco más analítica de su mente consiguió apreciar la diferencia entre el veritaserum y el Juramento, pero esto no hacía que fuera más agradable cuando el Juramento se aplicaba sobre él.

―¿Cómo se siente? ―preguntó Ron con curiosidad morbosa―. Me refiero al Juramento ―se apresuró a añadir, antes de que el Juramento decidiera en vez de eso que él sentía curiosidad acerca de las Imperdonables.

―Casi normal cuando mi respuesta es completa y honesta ―Harry vaciló, pero continuó antes de que el Juramento lo forzara―. Y como si fueras estrangulado por la magia si esta decide que has dejado algo importante afuera. Yo ni siquiera intenté mentir.

Hermione hizo un pequeño sonido y se cubrió la boca con la mano, los ojos enormes y de nuevo horrorizados―. Eso no era lo que yo quería. No fue ni siquiera una orden.

Ron se removió un poco intranquilo―. No creo que nadie sepa en realidad acerca de los Juramentos Inquebrantables. Quiero decir que los sencillos son fáciles, pero los largos... a veces ellos tienen mente propia, dice papá. Harry juró contestar con la verdad y sin omisiones si tu le preguntas. Tu en realidad querías una explicación, y el Juramento probablemente captó esto y lo tomó como una orden.

―Yo...

―Hermione ―dijo Harry con cansancio―. Haz tus preguntas. Todas ellas. Yo no quiero hacer esto de nuevo, así que sería mejor que salgamos de esto ahora.

―Yo... ―la voz de Hermione se apagó. Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio, y ella pareció pensarlo, preocupación peleando con disgusto mientras su expresión cambiaba―. No me gusta esto.

―No es distinto al veritaserum.

―¡El veritaserum no te mataría!

―No ―concordó Harry―. Supongo que no. Haz tus preguntas. Ustedes dos se merecen la verdad.

Hermione guardó silencio un largo tiempo. Después ella hizo un sonido suave.

―¿Cuál es tu plan a largo plazo para los mortífagos que siguen libres? ―ella se escuchaba como si sospechara la respuesta, pero no estaba segura de querer saberla. El Juramento, sin embargo, no dejaba muchas alternativas.

―Cazarlos y... asegurarme de que no sean de nuevo un problema ―la magia se apretó casi de forma imperceptible en una advertencia silenciosa.

―Matarlos, quieres decir.

Harry asintió―. Lo más probable ―la magia se apretó fracción de pulgada más y él se estremeció―. Entregarlos al Ministerio, quizás, pero sí. Capturarlos, interrogarlos, matarlos. Conseguir todo lo posible de ellos: información, oro, cualquier cosa, y asegurarme de que no vuelvan a ser de nuevo una amenaza. Sin los dementores en Azkaban, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que el primer mortífago aprisionado allí consiga escapar? Yo no quiero que mi familia y amigos vivan con temor.

―Eso es asesinato.

―Pero ellos no lastimarían a nadie más de nuevo.

Hermione calló. Harry se sintió bajo de su escrutinio un poco como uno de los bocaditos de Crookshank.

―La magia Oscura esta afectándote.

―Lo sé. Yo… lo lamento ―no es que fuera una mentira. El Juramento no lo hubiera permitido. No lamentaba lo que estaba haciendo, sino que lamentaría por el resto de su vida lo que esto podría hacerle a Ron y a Hermione.

―Este no eres tu ―Hermione tragó saliva―. La rabia. La … nosotros escuchamos cuando discutías con la Directora.

―No lo sé ―dijo Ron con ironía. Harry no lograba sentir nada a través de su vínculo, pero parecía que empezaba a repensarlo―. Él era un idiota malhumorado en el sexto año. Tu no compartías un dormitorio con él.

―Imbécil ―Harry le lanzó un maleficio ortigante―. Por lo menos yo no ronco como un dragón congestionado.

Ron se movió lo suficiente para evitar el maleficio, viéndose demasiado contento con ello―. Eres la peor excusa de Señor Oscuro que he visto. Hasta tienes nariz y todo, y no tendrías una túnica negra de no ser por Hogwarts, y tu cabello luce como si Norberta hubiese hecho nido ahí.

― _¡Ron!_ ―Hermione hasta casi consiguió sisear el nombre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron de suspirar―. Merlín, Hermione. Todavía es Harry. Sí, es un idiota impulsivo y temerario con el temperamento de un Nundu contrariado y la mitad del carisma, pero esa no es magia Oscura. Ese es _Harry._ Tan sólo que por estos días es más obvio al respecto.

―Esto _esta_ afectándome ―admitió Harry con el coraje nada de sutil del Juramento―, pero no tanto como tu crees. El mal humor siempre ha estado dentro de mi. He tenido que morderme la lengua demasiadas veces, y esta vez no lo hice. La magia . . . mis emociones se sienten con mayor fuerza, como si todo estuviera amplificado, pero todavía siguen siendo mías.

Hermione todavía no parecía convencida. Harry suspiró.

―No puedo mentir.

―No, pero no sabemos si el Juramento considera eso la verdad si tu crees algo de todo corazón.

Era un buen punto. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No era un experto en esa clase de cosas, aunque no le cabía duda de que Hermione se pondría a investigarlo a la primera oportunidad.

―¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto? ¿Convertirte en un Señor Oscuro? ―preguntó ella en cambio, cambiando de nuevo el tema.

―Por Teddy. No voy a permitir que crezca como un ciudadano de segunda clase. Voldemort ganó, de todos modos ―continuó, alentado por el Juramento―. No era como si cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer resultara ser mucho peor.

Trató de parar ahí, pero el Juramento retorció y siseó en forma aguda mientras se apretaba alrededor de su cuello―. Y la locura corre en la familia Black. Es la endogamia o la magia, quizás ambas, no lo sé. Mi padre la tenía, mi abuelo la tenía, todo el recorrido hasta Isla Black. Dorea cree que yo también la tengo. No es tan mala como en Sirius, pero obtuve la insensatez y la impulsividad.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "Voldemort ganó, de todos modos"? ―demandó Hermione.

―Regresamos al mismo viejo racismo, la misma política de los sangre vieja, la misma vieja sociedad. Es cierto que Voldemort esta muerto y nos libramos de la mayoría de sus leyes insanas, pero después de toda una guerra estamos de regreso donde comenzamos. Dime como es que exactamente conseguimos ganar una condenada cosa.

―¡Voldemort esta muerto!

―Y Malfoy esta vivo. Malfoy, Avery, y quien sabe cuantos seguidores más sin marcar continúan en en el ministerio o San Mungo o Hogwarts. Has visto cuantas familias Oscuras tradicionales eligieron distanciarse solas de cualquier miembro Marcado de su familia y han hecho mucho ruido acerca de lo decepcionados y horrorizados que están. ¿Tu piensas en realidad que en todas esas familias tan sólo había una o dos ovejas negras? ¿Que ellos no contaban con el apoyo de todo el resto? El padre de Nott esta en Azkaban, ¿su hermano o tío son mejores porque no estaban Marcados? ¿Lo es _él_? Ellos sacrificaron a uno o dos y el resto continuó igual, como siempre lo han hecho.

Hermione pareció infeliz―. Tu eso no lo sabes.

―No. Pero estoy bastante seguro.

―¿Lo bastante seguro como para arriesgar matar inocentes?

El Juramento se apretó alrededor de Harry antes de que pudiera considerar siquiera el decir algo sino la verdad―...Sí ―consiguió expeler, y la magia se aflojó―. ¡Porque si ellos hubieran estado en verdad tan horrorizados, hubieran hecho alguna jodida cosa y no dejarnos todo a nosotros!

Hermione quedó congelada. El Juramento se congeló con ella, signo suficiente de que estaba recorriendo una tormenta de emociones desde horror a enojo a preocupación y comprensión, aun cuando su expresión no hubiera dejado esto en claro. Ella tenía la habilidad de detenerlo con una palabra, pero si ella no sabía lo que quería, el Juramento no tenía oportunidad.

Harry arriesgó darle una mirada a Ron. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque Harry no podía leer en su expresión lo suficiente para decir porque lo hacía, y el vínculo no era de ayuda ahora. Pero todavía no había empezado a gritar; Harry suponía que esto era una buena señal.

―Tu no puedes matar inocentes ―Hermione pareció encontrar de nuevo su voz. El hecho de que él todavía podía respirar parecía también una buena señal―. Tu... eso no justifica matar inocentes. Y no se trata sólo de ellos. Ellos tienen familias. Seres queridos.

―¿Esa es la razón de que el mundo mágico estuviera tan dispuesto a dejar que todo lo hicieran los niños? ―Harry se sentía cansado, cansado y hastiado y acabado, y finalmente le puso palabras a una pregunta que había pensado con demasiada frecuencia el año pasado―. Yo soy un huérfano sin ninguna familia cercana de la que hablar, tu familia son todos muggles y apenas cuentan para el mago o bruja promedio, y Ron... bueno, él es un sangre pura, pero los Weasley son traidores de sangre y tienen muchos hijos. Supongo que el más joven resulta desechable en ese caso. Si nosotros hubiéramos fallado, no habríamos arrastrado a nadie con nosotros.

La expresión de Ron pasó de estar ceñudo a furioso a inexpresivo en segundos. Y después de varios segundos más tarde, se acomodó en una de llano cansancio.

―Él tiene razón.

―Ron...

Ron se dejó caer en un asiento y suspiró, escuchándose tan agotado como Harry se sentía―. La gente le dijo a Percy lo mismo, ¿saben? Que el resto de nosotros eramos traidores a la sangre, pero que él era de estirpe pura, apropiada, y regresaría el nombre Weasley a su lugar prominente cuando el resto de nosotros fuéramos puestos en nuestro sitio.

 _Asesinados_ , no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

―Puede que ellos no se hayan sentado y pensado en ello de ese modo, pero es la verdad. Para la mayoría, los muggles no importan para nada, y fue fácil que se distanciaran de Harry cuando fue un poco peligroso, y yo tan solo soy otro Weasley. Solamente necesitas mantener a un par de esos para que conserven el nombre de familia; todos saben que nosotros nos reproducimos como muggles comunes ―terminó Ron con amargura―. Malfoy le dijo eso a papá con frecuencia.

―Ron ―Hermione tornó su nombre en un sonido suave y empático. Harry siguió callado, sintiendo la necesidad de quedar fuera de ello.

―Yo no puedo... no voy a matar gente a sangre fría ―Ron pareció buscar la manera correcta de explicarlo―. En batalla es una cosa, cuando alguien esta lanzándome maldiciones. No puedo hacerlo si tengo que pensar en ello. No * _quiero_ * ser capaz de hacerlo, pero no voy a condenar a Harry por ello.

―Es asesinato.

Ron se encogió de hombros―. Señor Oscuro ―dijo con su usual falta de tacto. Los ojos azules fueron a Harry antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hermione―. Yo confío en él. No puedo decir que lamente ver que los Lestrange esten muertos.

―¿Y si algún día no son mortífagos?

El interrogatorio parecía haberse tornado en una discusión entre ellos dos, Harry olvidado de momento.

Ron de nuevo se encogió de hombros―. Entonces confío en que él tenga una buena razón para eso también.

Hermione guardó silencio y simplemente observó a Ron con una expresión de concentración que Harry asociaba con ella cuando meditaba en profundidad.

Harry suponía que ella tenía razón. La respuesta de Ron era el fin de todo para él. Ron había decidido confiar en Harry hasta el final, un Gryffindor obstinado y leal hasta la médula. Él había tomado la decisión hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y Harry no debería haber estado tan sorprendido de verlo hacer a un lado un asesinato a sangre fría, aun cuando las víctimas fueran los Lestrange.

Harry suponía que era por eso que Hermione sujetaba el Juramento además. Ella cuestionaba las cosas que Ron ignoraba y aceptaba.

Al final ella simplemente suspiró. La amenaza latente del Juramento se aflojó mientras regresaba a su estado normal pasivo.

―No me gusta esto ―dijo ella, y puso cientos de significados distintos en esas palabras y el vínculo.

―Lo sé ―Harry aceptó.

Hermione vaciló y después dando un paso adelante lo abrazó, aferrándose a él con fuerza―. Oh, Harry ―dijo ella con suavidad, y dejó que él captara las emociones a través del vínculo. Arrepentimiento y amor y preocupación, y debajo de todo ello tristeza de que esto fuera necesario, y el miedo del precio que esto eventualmente demandaría de él.

Ron se les unió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ambos, y ellos se quedaron así largo rato, calmando el dolor remanente del Juramento y el cuasi interrogatorio.

Harry había ganado esta discusión, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que acababa de perder algo igual de precioso que nunca recuperaría.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y quienes favorecen y siguen este fic. Buen finde y buenas vibras a todos :)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((10))**

―Necesitas aprender alguna manera de defender tu mente ―le dijo Harry a George cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco y pudo arriesgar una visita―. También del veritaserum, pero solamente hemos conseguido una forma menor de evadirlo hasta ahora.

La mirada de George se agudizó―. ¿Oclumancia? Nosotros … escuchamos por ahí algunas de las discusiones entre el Director y Snape.

―Solamente si tienes ya alguna idea de eso. Yo soy muy malo en lo poco que sé de eso, y mi Legilimancia es más que nada fuerza bruta ―admitió Harry―. Hermione ha investigado en la biblioteca, pero no descubrió mucho. Las pocas cosas que descubrimos mencionan que para hacerlo bien se necesita a alguien que te lo enseñe, y , de acuerdo con el retrato de Dorea, la locura Black no funciona bien con la Oclumancia.

George asintió lentamente. Harry casi podía ver sus engranajes funcionando―. ¿Hay algo más en esa biblioteca que podría funcionar?

―La teoría detrás de la Oclumancia. Hermione descubrió un capítulo acerca de ello para lo que pueda servir. Ella ha trabajado en ello, pero no ha hecho muchos progresos, y yo no quiero arriesgar probarlo con mi Legilimancia.

Otra cabezadita―. Le enviaré una lechuza. Podríamos necesitar trabajar en algo juntos. ¿Y el veritaserum?

―El vínculo nos da cierta medida de protección ―dijo Harry―. La naturaleza de verdad de la poción nos permite utilizar una verdad que no es la nuestra. Ron podía decir con honestidad que no sabía quien mató a los Lestrange, así que yo podía decir lo mismo. Él lo sospechaba, sí, pero no lo sabía. Ellos me probaron para comprobar el antídoto y Encantamientos de Memoria antes de drogarme, así que eso queda fuera. Yo he experimentado con el veritaserum regularmente por cerca de un año, y esa es la única forma de protección que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Lo otro sería volver a la Oclumancia, y... ―dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros.

―Esa es otra cosa que discutir con Hermione entonces ―los ojos de George se estrecharon―. Tengo la extraña impresión de que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, su pequeña Señoría.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, uno de esos hábitos nerviosos que aun se atrapaba haciendo de forma ocasional―. La defensa del Imperius.

―No funcionaría si ellos usan veritaserum.

―Funcionaría si yo usara el Imperius sobre ti ―dijo Harry calladamente―. Y siempre que ellos no fueran demasiado específicos acerca de cuándo la maldición fue realizada.

Por un largo tiempo George simplemente lo observó con la expresión en blanco. Después se estiró y le dio un capirotazo agudo en la nariz.

Harry sin duda se veía tan sorprendido como se sentía―. ¿Qué...?

―¡Tonto Señor Oscuro! ¡Tonto! No hay galleta ―dijo George. Después sonrió, con algo de ironía y un tanto de cansancio―. No voy a permitir que te eches la culpa cuando estoy trabajando tan contento con un Señor Oscuro. No puedes defenderte bajo el veritaserum. ¿Por qué debo ser distinto?

―Yo tengo el vínculo ― _bueno, siempre que no preguntaran las cosas indebidas_. _Un detalle menor._

―Y yo probablemente tenga la Oclumancia. Yo y Hermione, nosotros nos la arreglaremos.

Él se escuchaba tan confiado, era casi como tener al viejo George de regreso. Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que conseguiría lanzar un _Imperius_ antes de que George pudiera esquivarlo, pero no iba a intentarlo. George había tomado una decisión, y Harry iba a respetarla. Y él realmente no quería ser la clase de persona que va lanzándoles Imperdonables a sus amigos en contra de su voluntad, aun cuando fuera por su propio bien.

~oOo~

A principios de Julio, Hermione recibió una carta del profesor Flitwick invitándola a Hogwarts para el té y hablar de Encantamientos.

―Nosotros empezamos a hablar cuando visité el retrato del profesor Dumbledore para aprender el Fidelius ―Hermione se escuchó exasperada―. Hemos intercambiado cartas al respecto y acerca de la Teoría de Encantamientos en general desde entonces. Él estuvo afuera desde el término del año escolar y recientemente regresó a Hogwarts. ¡No todo debe tratarse de una trampa, Harry!

―¿Justo después de que McGonagall hizo un escándalo porque yo me estaba volviendo Oscuro? Esto es demasiado conveniente.

Hermione lo miró con irritación, en su mayor parte porque él no se refirió a la Directora por su título apropiado, pero Ron le cortó antes de que ella consiguiera retrucarle.

―No es por sonar como Ojo Loco ―dijo con cuidado, consciente de los peligros de una Hermione enojada―, pero él tiene razón en eso. McGonagall no se escuchaba feliz, pero todos saben que Harry es tan testarudo como un hipogrifo si no desea hablar. Si tu no consigues llegar a él, entonces tu o yo somos la segunda opción, y yo no tengo ninguna razón para ir de visita.

―Él es el profesor Flitwick ―espetó Hermione―. Él es un profesor respetable y un maestro de su arte, ¡no un mortífago hábilmente disfrazado!

―Al menos trata de verlo desde nuestro punto de vista ―intentó Harry―. Por favor.

La expresión tensa de Hermione se relajó levemente―. Nosotros contamos con el vínculo. Seremos capaces de comunicarnos.

―Deja que uno de nosotros te acompañe. Nos sentiremos mejor si no vas sola ―« _a territorio potencialmente enemigo_ _»_ _,_ se refrenó Ron de decir con sorprendente tacto.

―¿Porque yo soy una chica? ―la mirada de enojo de Hermione estaba de regreso a plena capacidad.

―No, porque que me condenen si permito que encares sola una fuerza potencialmente hostil ―dijo Ron con franqueza, olvidada ya su breve visita al mundo del tacto―. Nosotros permitimos que Harry fuera solo, y , maldita sea, no deberíamos haberlo hecho. No pensamos que fuera a ser un problema, porque era * _Hogwarts_ * y * _McGonagall_ *, y mira como eso resultó.

Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry y su expresión se suavizó. Harry podría haberse sentido un poco ofendido de ser usado como ejemplo de no ser porque era verdad. Se hubiera sentido mucho mejor de tener a alguien con él físicamente para apoyarlo. Él no podía regresar y cambiarlo, pero ellos evitarían que Hermione terminara en la misma situación.

―De acuerdo ―cedió ella―. ¿Harry, entonces? Él fue quien realizó el Fidelius, y ellos sabrán que algo pasa si Ron Weasley se ofrece a pasar horas tomando té y en discusiones académicas.

―¿Y el profesor Flitwick no se preguntará acerca de mi? ―inquirió Harry con voz seca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, por supuesto, pero tu fuiste el conjurador, y todos asumirán que te insistí para que vinieras conmigo. ¿Servirá eso?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Sin decir quedaba que Ron por pura coincidencia iba a estar en la tienda de George mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts, convenientemente cerca como refuerzos en caso de que algo saliera mal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se sintió dispuesto a decírselo a Hermione.

―Puede que quieras advertirle que la Directora y yo nos separamos en términos menos que ideales, pero... ―Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró―. No hay objeciones por mi parte.

/.

Ellos llegaron a Hogwarts una mañana brillante de un lunes. El clima estaba templado, y el Bosque Prohibido se extendía hasta el horizonte, y las barreras se sentían un poco más indulgentes que la última vez. Posiblemente porque esa semana Flitwick era el Director en funciones, con McGonagall fuera del país para unas breves vacaciones. Él les había contado eso cuando los invitó ese lunes, ahorrándole a Harry cualquier confrontación desagradable con la Directora o los retratos.

Filius Flitwick fue a recibirlos a las puertas y los condujo a su oficina, hablando de cosas sin consecuencia hasta que ellos estuvieron a salvo detrás de barreras de privacidad y fuera de la vista de cualquier retrato. Harry no estaba seguro si era en consideración a Hermione o a él mismo, ambos bien conocidos por ser un poco paranoicos por esos días, o porque el mismo Fliwick se sentía más seguro con esas precauciones.

Había té esperándolos junto con pastelitos. Libros de cada tamaño y forma parecían ser la forma dominante de vida alrededor, llenando libreros que iban del suelo al techo alineados en cada pedazo de muralla, y repletando el escritorio bajo, además de un alfeizar. Era el hábitat natural de Hermione también, y hasta Harry había pasado a apreciarlo después de pasar mes tras mes en la biblioteca de Grimmauld.

―Es un deleite verla de nuevo, señorita Granger ―sonrió el profesor cuando ellos tuvieron una taza de té―. Aunque me sorprende que haya conseguido convencer al señor Potter para que viniera ―ya fuera considerando el tema de la reunión o el hecho de que él se encontraba en malos términos con la Directora, Flitwick no especificó. Harry asumió que las dos cosas. Los Ravenclaws podían ser casi tan buenos como los Slytherins en cuestionar de manera sutil cuando lo deseaban.

―Sé que no puedo discutir cuando a ella se le mete una idea ―la voz afectuosa de Harry quitó cualquier posible pulla a sus palabras―. Las protecciones se sienten diferentes esta vez ―dijo de forma blanda―. Un poco menos recelosas e intrusivas.

Flitwick asintió lentamente. La expresión normalmente exuberante en sus rasgos habia desaparecido ya, pero ahora su sonrisa se tornó algo resignada también―. Le informé a las protecciones que ustedes eran mis huéspedes y no una amenaza potencial. Lamento decir que no les fueron dadas las mismas instrucciones durante su última visita.

Él no especificó acaso esto había sido hecho en forma deliberada por la Directora. Harry fue lo bastante cortés como para no preguntar.

―Esas parecen ser unas protecciones extremadamente poderosas, profesor. ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no las levantó antes? ―preguntó Hermione vacilante. Harry no necesitaba que el vínculo le dijera que su renuencia a criticar una figura de autoridad asomaba de nuevo su cabeza.

―Yo dudo que alguien más que Albus Dumbledore lo sepa con certeza ―contestó Flitwick con cansancio―. Pero yo creo que fue un tema político. Minerva es afortunada. Ella tiene un Concejo Escolar en su mayor parte domado. Pocas personas son lo bastante tontas como para interferir con la protección del colegio, y ciertamente no tan poco tiempo después del fin de la guerra. Albus Dumbledore se enfrentó a un Concejo Escolar con Lucius Malfoy a la cabeza. Aun después de ser éste destituido, el Concejo siguió siendo... tradicionalista. Las protecciones mágicas actuales son lo bastante invasivas como para que el Concejo nunca las hubiera aceptado, y Fudge hubiera sido convencido con facilidad que el levantarlas era el primer paso de Albus para reclamar control sobre Gran Bretaña mágica.

―Hubieran evitado la posesión de Ginny. Hubieran evitado que Crouch Junior entrara a la escuela como Ojo Loco. Hubieran eliminado a los estudiantes Marcados.

Flitwick asintió―. Es muy probable, sí. También hubieran sido un severa violación a la privacidad. Aunque en contra de Voldemort, tales preocupaciones importarían muy poco.

―¿Violación a la privacidad? ―Hermione arrugó el ceño.

―Como Subdirector, tengo acceso esta semanaa las protecciones del colegio en la ausencia de Minerva ―dijo Flitwick con suavidad―. Y Permítanme decirles que es una Marca intrigante la que usted y el señor Potter llevan en sus hombros. Puede que la Directora no la haya notado, ella no cuenta con la sensibilidad para un trabajo tan delicado, pero para un Maestro de Encantamientos...

Pánico, breve y tremendamente agudo, fue hecho a un lado por la sensación gélida de estar sentado en la oficina de un enemigo potencial altamente competente, y después Hermione le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que dolió.

[El profesor puede sentir nuestras Marcas], le contó ella a Ron.

Ambos sintieron su eco de preocupación, seguido por una determinación sombría. [¿Necesitan una mano?]

Flitwick no se había movido. El apretón de Hermione se aflojó.

[Yo... no. Si él hubiera querido actuar sobre eso, lo hubiera hecho antes de advertirnos,] Harry respondió por ellos.

―Estableció su punto, profesor ―su voz sonó serena, aunque apenas. Harry se conformaría con eso.

―Si es de algún consuelo, no fue fácil de ver, aun siendo un trabajo poderoso de Artes Oscuras. Yo solamente lo noté porque ya tenía mis sospechas. Soy lo bastante viejo para haber visto la aparición de otro Señor Oscuro … si bien uno mucho menos benigno ―Flitwick tomó un sorbo de su té, al parecer sin encontrarse afectado por la repentina tensión en tanto Harry como Hermione―. Esto fue confirmado en su mayor parte por la presencia del señor Potter aquí. Usted ya había estado previamente aquí sola sin problemas, señorita Granger, y sé que el señor Potter tiene poco interés en como funciona la Teoría de Encantamientos. Podría estar equivocado, por supuesto, pero él actúa y se mueve como un depredador … y hay muy pocas razones por las que pueda pensar que él vea su presencia aquí como una amenaza para usted.

Otra sorbito calmado de té.

―Me encontraría muy sorprendido si el joven señor Weasley no se encuentra en alguna parte esperando si esto probara ser necesario, probablemente con refuerzos.

La mirada de Hermione a Harry se volvió una de enojo ante su mirada vagamente culpable.

[La tienda de George,] confesó él.

[Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde]

―Si resulta tan fácil detectar a un Señor Oscuro en ciernes, me sorprende que nadie haya visto venir el reinado de Tom Riddle ―la voz de Harry podría ser un tanto rencorosa, pero imaginaba que tenía derecho de serlo. Se podrían haber evitado muchos problemas si alguien hubiera intervenido antes de que Voldemort se hubiera convertido en una fuerza de terror como finalmente resultó.

―Creo que ellos se dieron cuenta, señor Potter, pero nadie quiso verlo, y el mundo mágico es muy hábil para ignorar lo que no desea confrontar. Él era buen mozo, poderoso y encantador, y tenía el respaldo de gente muy influyente. Nadie quería cruzarse en el camino de esa clase de hombre ―se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a sus dos invitados―. Usted no tiene el mismo respaldo, por cierto, ni el carisma insidioso, pero cuenta con la notoriedad de ser el Hombre-Que-Venció. No lo habrá notado por sí mismo, y ciertamente no estando oculto del público el año pasado, pero para aquellos que lo conocen los cambios son obvios. Usted nunca fue estudioso, pero se encuentra embarcado en búsqueda de conocimiento. Usted se siente notablemente Oscuro a las protecciones, mucho más que un estudiante de séptimo año de familia Oscura. Ha perdido el bronceado del Quidditch, y se ha vuelto mucho más beligerante que antes. Casi se ha aislado del todo, y las pocas personas con que se le ha visto: su ahijado y la señorita Granger, por ejemplo, resulta obvio que usted está preparado a defenderlos con fuerza letal.

―No son necesariamente señales de un Señor Oscuro ―Harry lo observó con cuidado, listo a moverse si él probara ser una amenaza después de todo. Flitwick arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

―Es verdad. Sin embargo, noto la ausencia de negativas, y lo que sea que usted pudiera llegar a pensar, señor Potter, estoy consciente de que usted cuenta tanto con el poder mágico y la insatisfacción con el estado de las cosas requeridos para ver que eso suceda.

El profesor guardó silencio. Harry sintió que la mano de Hermione se apretaba de nuevo alrededor de la suya, y el apretó un poco en apoyo. Después Flitwick habló de nuevo, luciendo más cansado que antes.

―Hogwarts le falló en forma espantosa, señor Potter. Nosotros le fallamos a un número de estudiantes, pero a pocos tan mal como a usted. Dudo que llegue a escuchar esto de la Directora, ya que ella fue demasiado tiempo la suplente de Albus para creerlo capaz de cometer errores, pero yo creo que esa es la verdad. Nosotros le fallamos a usted de muchas maneras, tanto como le fallamos a un jovencito de nombre Tom Riddle, y fue sólo por gracia de la magia y su propia fuerza de carácter que usted sencillamente no continuó donde él lo dejó.

Hermione había aspirado abruptamente ante el sonido del nombre de pila de Voldemort―. Harry no es...

―¿Voldemort? No, señorita Granger, no lo es ―Flitwick realizó un sonido de cansancio―. Pero también me rehuso a creer que un niño de once años pueda ser irredimiblemente malvado. A los dieciséis ciertamente, el asesinato de la pobre Myrtle lo probó, ¿pero a los once? Me pregunto a veces cuántas vidas pudieron haberse salvado si alguien le hubiera dado a ese niño una oportunidad como es debido y guiara su ambición despiadada hacia algo menos horrendo.

El hombre hizo una pausa―. A decir verdad, dudo que eso hubiera funcionado, pero ... a veces me lo pregunto. Hogwarts, al parecer, ha comenzado un historial desagradable en lo que respecta a jóvenes huérfanos poderosos sin nadie que hable por ellos.

Eso era lo mismo que Harry se preguntaba, cuando el dormir significaba pesadillas, y su mente seguía repasando cada error que había cometido, diciéndole que podría haber hecho más, actuado mejor. Hogwarts le había fallado miserablemente al joven Tom Riddle. ¿Por qué no habían aprendido nada acerca de eso? ¿Por qué habían permitido que Luna fuera amedrentada año tras año? ¿Por qué habían permitido que se burlaran de Hermione por su sangre, y de Ron por ser un traidor a la sangre? ¿Por qué lo habían mirado a él, otro huérfano mestizo poderoso de cabello oscuro, y seguido haciendo la misma cosa que había visto nacer a Voldemort?

―Me pidió que me uniera con él ―habló Harry antes de ser consciente de ello. Las palabras se sintieron como un nudo en la garganta―. Yo tenía once años, y él estaba poseyendo a Quirrell. Él me ofreció a mis padres de vuelta si yo le entregaba la Piedra. Al mirar atrás, supongo que me hubiera matado de todos modos si yo hubiera aceptado ―añadió de manera neutra.

Flitwick lució afligido. Harry no había estado seguro si Dumbledore habría compartido la historia. Ahora sospechaba que no―. Quizás no. siendo un icono de la Luz, usted hubiera sido un recurso invaluable en el campo enemigo con el debido entrenamiento.

Buen punto. Harry intentó imaginarse siendo la contraparte masculina de Bellatrix Lestrange y no pudo lograr que la imagen mental encajara. Mantuvo sus pensamientos firmemente alejados de Colagusano.

―No creo que eso importe mucho. Él nunca volvió a pedírmelo ―quizás Quirrell había estado desesperado. Quizás Harry era una amenaza menor a los once. Dudaba llegar a saber la respuesta alguna vez.

―Importa, señor Potter. Ningún niño debería haber tenido que enfrentarse a Voldemort, mucho menos hacer una elección como esa. No a los once, no a los doce, y en ninguna otra ocasión en que permitimos que los niños se enfrentaran a la Oscuridad ―el profesor se calló por un rato, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry no sentía ninguna prisa por interrumpirlo y menos todavía Hermione.

―Me encuentro sorprendido ―dijo por fin Flitwick― de descubrir que la señorita Granger estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea. Sorprendido y extrañamente animado.

Porque Hermione era el cerebro detrás de la operación o porque su compás moral parecía más confiable para Flitwick que el de Harry, quien lo sabía. Harry no iba a preguntar.

―Le llevó un tiempo convencerme ―Hermione alzó la cabeza algo desafiante―. Pero dio buenas razones.

Flitwick asintió―. ¿Igualdad de derechos, asumo? Remus y el joven Teddy Lupin... usted se convirtió en su padrino, ¿no es así, señor Potter? ―no era realmente una pregunta, así que Harry no contestó―. ¿Ha mostrado señales de la … aflicción de su padre?

―No. No es que eso pudiera importarle a los puristas a cargo. Remus Lupin fue un hombre-lobo. Teddy se encuentra contaminado por asociación.

―Usted conoce el mundo mágico, profesor. Es el mismo tipo de creencia de los puristas de sangre que dio nacimiento a Voldemort, el mismo tipo de prejuicio que le dio el apoyo de tantas criaturas oscuras y que dejó a generaciones de nacidos de muggle luchando por encontrar trabajo. Nada que el profesor Dumbledore hizo después de la Primera Guerra de Sangre ayudó ―abogó Hermione―. Nada de lo que Shacklebolt ha hecho cambió realmente alguna cosa. Esto puede terminar con Harry.

―Podría ―concedió Flitwick―. También podría lanzar de nuevo a nuestro mundo a décadas de guerra.

―¿Importa eso cuando aun así habría otro Voldemort o Grindelwald en quince años más como máximo? ―Harry estaba volviéndose deprimentemente familiar con este argumento―. Un nacido de muggle o uno parte-criatura con resentimiento y demasiado poder, o algún sangre pura dedicado a erradicar la sangre contaminada del mundo mágico. Supongo que no importa mucho cual sea el caso.

―Mucho puede cambiar en quince años.

―¿A este paso? Nada bueno ―cansado de la discusión, Harry se echo para atrás en la silla con una confianza que no sentía―. Usted llega un año demasiado tarde para convencerme de que el mundo mágico británico merece algo más que ser desmontado y reconstruido en algo de utilidad. Estoy seguro de que la Directora y el retrato de Snape estarán felices de contarle lo testarudo, impulsivo y cabeza dura que soy. Ya he tomado una decisión. Me condenaré feliz y clavaré mis colores junto a los de Grindelwald si eso permite que Teddy crezca en un mundo mejor. No que es que yo desee en especial ser un Señor Oscuro, pero claro, nadie me preguntó tampoco si yo quería ser el Elegido. Y tengo muchas visiones de Voldemort de donde inspirarme.

―¡Harry! ―Hermione no estaba feliz. Flitwick sólo lució un tanto resignado.

―La magia Oscura causará imprudencia, señorita Granger, y el señor Potter ya la tenía en demasía. Grindelwald era conocido por su naturaleza salvaje. Voldemort tenía su obsesión y su total creencia en su invencibilidad.

―Y Harry será conocido por su imprudencia y su pobre control de impulsos ―Hermione suspiró―. Oh, Harry.

―No hay nada que hacer, supongo ―Flitwick simplemente observó a Harry largo rato, buscando algo que Harry no sabía.

―Va a encontrar resistencia. No es la primera persona que decide cambiar al Ministerio por la fuerza. Hasta ahora ellos han resistido todos los desafíos.

―El Ministerio cedió ante Voldemort.

―Voldemort cayó ―dijo Flitwick, sin miramientos―. Y el Ministerio esta en pie una vez más como siempre ha sido.

«Quizás debería haber dejado que Voldemort se quedara con el entonces», Harry pensó sin decirlo, porque supo que no era en serio en el momento que el pensamiento se formó. Había muchas cosas en el mundo mágico de las que podía prescindir, pero los fragmentos que atesoraba hubieran sido los que más sufrirían. Solamente eso había convertido la derrota final de Voldemort en una necesidad.

―Un Señor Oscuro es una fuerza de la naturaleza, muchacho. Totalmente despiadado e implacable. Su determinación será probada bastante pronto. Voy a probar su magia. Un _Protego Horribilis_ , por favor. De preferencia uno lo bastante pequeño para que quepa en la habitación. Un escudo personal servirá.

Hermione se mordió el labio―. Profesor, eso es...

―...lo menos que espero que sepa el señor Potter, si espera tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir esto ―la interrumpió Flitwick―. No va a ser el primer mago poderoso que utilice el _Protego Horribilis_ como escudo personal. El Director de Durmstrang lo favorecía durante el auge de Grindelwald, según me han contado. Es un escudo útil aunque deben ser extremadamente pocos quienes pueden conjurarlo. Hay una razón por la cual no lo enseñamos en Hogwarts. ¿Y bien, señor Potter?

Harry le dio una mirada a Hermione, y después se puso de pie. Dio otra mirada a su alrededor para ver las dimensiones y alzó su varita. Esta era una prueba, y Flitwick tenía razón. Era un hechizo poderoso y demandante, brutal en su demanda de magia y ansioso por reclamarla de ti para fortalecer el escudo. También era capaz de soportar una obscena cantidad de castigo en manos de un mago hábil, y Harry también sabía eso. No había sido usado por nada por Flitwick en la defensa de Hogwarts.

Harry podía conjurar el escudo sin problemas en forma verbal, pero la obstinación le mantuvo ahora en silencio. Esta era una prueba, y Harry no iba a retroceder.

Alzó su varita, y recorrió los movimientos familiares, ni una pulgada demasiado a la derecha ni a la izquierda, tan solo una pequeña curva demasiado acentuada al final como siempre lo hacia, y sintió más que vio el escudo colocarse en su sitio a su alrededor. Era una esfera perfecta arriba y abajo, lo suficiente grande como para cubrirlos a ellos tres, pero con plenitud de espacio para dejar libres los libreros a ambos lados.

El escudo era casi invisible, pero Harry movió su cabeza y vio que un destello de luz de sol de la ventana golpeaba el escudo transparente y el centelleo de lo que asemejaban ondas de calor.

―Ah, señor Potter, no olvide soltarlo.

Correcto. Esa parte todavía le faltaba hacerla mucho más rápido. Harry inhalo lentamente, visualizó el escudo en su mente, y bajo con cuidado su varita.

Flitwick se paró sobre su silla y punzó el interior del escudo con su varita. Las olas de calor parecieron brillar un poco más, pero no se movieron. Después fue a la parte exterior y lo intentó de nuevo, punzando un poco más fuerte. El escudo se quedó en donde estaba, y la expresión de Flitwick se aligeró un poco.

―Muy bonito ―lo elogió el pequeño profesor―. Bien, muy sólido, con el perfecto pasaje de hechizo en el exterior. Sabe, señorita Granger, esta clase de escudo me ganó varios duelos. Es un maravilloso escudo. Ahora, adelante, muchacho, lance un hechizo, veamos como lo sostiene.

Harry podía sentir el escudo como un susurro al borde de su consciencia. Se sentía inofensivo ahora que la demanda inicial de la magia había desaparecido, pero sabía por experiencia que el susurro se podría convertir en un rugido cuando suficiente magia Oscura lo golpeara y el hechizo demandara más magia de él.

Se preguntó que hechizo utilizar, y después se descubrió conjurándolo antes de decidirse de forma consciente.

― _¡Expecto Patronum!_ ―las memorias eran cálidas y brillantes en su mente, y el ciervo plateado que apareció de su varita fue familiar y bienvenido.

Prongs saltó al borde del escudo y bufo ante la construcción, dejando pequeñas nubes de un plata etéreo en el centelleo de calor. Después echo hacia atrás su cabeza y desapareció dejando la habitación un poco más fría y menos acogedora que antes.

Flitwick hizo un sonido de deleite―. ¡Excelente, excelente!

El profesor giró, varita en mano, y un muro de energía morada deslumbrante arremetió contra el escudo de Harry con la fuerza del Expreso de Hogwarts antes de poder siquiera registrar que Flitwick había realizado un hechizo.

― _¡Harry!_

El pánico lo cegó, seguido por una rabia cegadora, pero aun veía manchones danzando en su visual y no podía conjurar sin arriesgar la seguridad de Hermione.

[Maldita sea, ¿Flitwick?] Ron no se escuchaba feliz, ni por el hechizo ni por la idea de abrirse camino luchando adentro de Hogwarts, pero los pocos segundos de claridad hicieron que Harry se diera cuenta de una cosa.

Flitwick había conjurado una vez, un hechizo que Harry no reconoció, lo cual indicaba que iba en serio. Pero no había vuelto a conjurar otra vez.

―¿Una prueba? ―a Harry le sorprendió escuchar su voz salir ronca.

―Una que usted apenas pasó. Pero el potencial esta ahí, supongo. Su escudo se mantuvo. Señorita Granger, asumo que usted y el señor Weasley son sus compañeros principales para entrenamiento; su tiempo de reacción necesita mejorar significativamente, tanto en defensa como en ofensiva. Una idea verdadera de sus habilidades sería imposible fuera de un combate real, pero él necesita ser mucho más rápido. Yo podría haber conjurado tres o cuatro veces en el tiempo que le llevo a él hacer algo.

Flitwick bajó de la silla y caminó lentamente alrededor de Harry.

―Sus movimientos de varita necesitan ser más precisos, el final de su hechizo fue apenas aceptable. Ser un Señor Oscuro no es excusa para el desaliño, jovencito. Si nada, es mayor razón para conjurar impecablemente. Las Artes Oscuras perdonan solamente cuando eso funciona a su favor. Algunos hechizos se voltearán en su contra a la menor oportunidad. Usted no esta entrenando para los Aurores o para pasar Defensa. Un Señor Oscuro puede que tenga seguidores y recursos, pero al final debe estar preparado para enfrentarse solo a una nación mágica. Usted es un Gryffindor, señor Potter. Honorable y valiente y cualquier otra babosada que Hogwarts programó en usted. ¿Se encuentra preparado para eso? ¿Para quedarse solo cuando todos los demás se vuelvan en su contra y usted se convierta en el villano que le han enseñado a combatir?

Harry apretó con más fuerza su varita―. Ron y Hermione no se voltearán en mi contra.

― _¡Gryffindor!_ ―espetó Flitwick como un insulto―. Ellos pueden morir. Ellos pueden desafiarlo cuando usted pase de ser justiciero a destructor. ¿Y entonces qué, muchacho? ¿Cuando sus estrategias cuidadosas y lugares de escondite fallen y se encuentre delante de un ejército?

―Entonces yo pelearé. A cada uno de ellos de ser necesario.

―¿Una batalla perdida? ¿Con qué propósito, muchacho? ¿Para satisfacer sus tontos ideales Gryffindor? ¡Los Señores Oscuros han sido Slytherins en su mayoría por una razón!

Algo en Harry estalló.

―¡Porque si mato suficientes de ellos, entonces no quedará suficiente sangre vieja para reconstruir la misma sociedad inútil de antes! ―por largos segundos el aire de la oficina quedó inmóvil y silencioso y pesado con la magia apenas contenida. La expresión de Flitwick era inescrutable―. Y el Sombrero quería colocarme en Slytherin ―espetó―. Si es que eso importa una maldita cosa.

―Más de lo que usted piensa ―dijo Flitwick por fin―. Y menos, quizás, también.

Él dejó de caminar alrededor de Harry―. Servirá. Más Grindelwald que Voldemort, y supongo que eso es lo mejor que podemos esperar. Vaya, señor Potter. Y no regrese a menos que Hogwarts se encuentre bajo su comando. La Directora es sangre pura y humana. Ella será mucho menos comprensiva que yo.

No era una bendición, pero era lo más aproximado.

―Gracias, profesor ―dijo Hermione con suavidad por los dos.

Flitwick realizó un sonido de cansancio―. Póngale fin, señor Potter. No veo a nadie más que pueda hacerlo.

~oOo~

El decimonono cumpleaños de Harry se coló en él como un Doxy especialmente persistente. Ellos no lo celebraron. Al igual que Ron y Hermione cuando tuvieron sus cumpleaños, Harry había preferido la tranquilidad de Grimmauld.

Hubo regalos y tarjetas de amigos y de la poca familia que le quedaba. Hubo un pastel de Molly Weasley, quien insistía en hornear pasteles de cumpleaños para todos sus niños. Ella comprendía que ellos no quisieran celebrar, pero los pasteles eran una tradición y las tradiciones importaban. Hubo algunos saludos adicionales de extraños que aparentemente mantenían un registro de tales cosas; le pidió a Mute que pusiera estos a un lado. Él respondería con una carta de agradecimiento más tarde.

Tal como en el cumpleaños de Hermione y el de Ron, ellos terminaron en la biblioteca de Grimmauld con una botella de whisky de fuego la noche anterior a su cumpleaños. Probablemente no era una manera saludable de hacer frente a sus experiencias, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba especialmente. Mañana ellos tendrían el pastel de cumpleaños y abrirían presentes y disfrutarían del sol, y la gente se dejaría caer de visita por un rato. Esa noche era solo para ellos tres.

Desde las profundidades del viejo comedor ellos escucharon la primera campanada del reloj de péndulo. Escucharon inmóviles mientras las doce campanadas resonaban a través de la casa hasta quedar en silencio, dejando solamente ecos fantasmales detrás.

Solamente entonces, Ron alzó su vaso con un expresión inusualmente solemne―. Por la amistad.

―Por la familia ―Harry consiguió hablar con el nudo en su garganta.

Hermione alzó su vaso hacia ellos―. Hasta el fin ―dijo ella con suavidad.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por comentar y a los que nos favorecen y siguen. Si alguien necesita ayuda, por favor, hable con alguien... no estas solo.

Un abrazo.

N/T: gracias al anónimo por la corrección de 'eventualmente', que no significa lo mismo que en inglés; aunque sí existe en castellano según la RAE. Me gusta cuando me corrijan. En cuanto al estado de sangre de Minerva, yo aquí me limito a traducir. Aunque igual hay mucha información de Pottermore que no suelo tomar en cuenta, porque nunca he accedido a ella.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((11))**

Ellos comenzaron a abrirse camino a través de la información proporcionada por los Lestrange el primer día de agosto. Entre aprender hechizos nuevos y hacer repasar a Harry sin misericordia los que ya sabía, unos pocos días de tan sólo sentarse a leer en la biblioteca le parecieron grandiosos hasta a Ron. Dos semanas de intentar poner en acción el consejo de Flitwick sin parar los había dejado cansados y doloridos, y totalmente hastiados de todos los hechizos.

A Harry le gustaba aprender magia. Pero dejaba de ser divertido después de pasar hora tras hora concentrados en los mismos movimientos de varita, tan sólo para ganar segundos de velocidad o una fracción más de precisión en su conjuración.

Todos ellos necesitaban el descanso, y necesitaban decidir que hacer con la información que tenían.

Harry había leído en forma breve todo, pero no recordaba la mayoría de eso. Había estado demasiado ocupado sosteniendo el Imperius y había permitido que la pluma encantada tomara notas por él.

Una parte de eso era inútil, otra era invaluable, pero entre Harry y George habían estrujado cada pequeño trozo de información de Rodolphus y Rabastan. El resultado final fue un montón de pergaminos que llevaría días revisar a conciencia. Blishwick había sido inútil. Los Lestrange habían sido una mina de oro.

La pluma había recogido cada parte del interrogatorio, incluyendo la discusión entre Harry y George. Harry removió esa parte. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable por sus propias palabras, pero no tenía derecho a exponer a George de la misma manera.

Había dos casas-refugio pequeñas que Harry recordaba con claridad. Ya había extraído esas páginas de pergamino para ponerlos a un lado en la pila de 'útil'. La pila creció rápido durante el transcurso del día, y Harry no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado de que su uso de los Imperdonables hubiese sido validado un poco de este modo. Haría que fuera más fácil el usar Imperdonables la próxima vez, pero claro, él no necesitaba mucha ayuda en eso. Aquellos hechizos eran demasiado útiles para renunciar a usarlos.

―Nosotros necesitamos colocar esas casas refugio bajo el Fidelius, pero las barreras son sólidas. No tan buenas como las de la casa que ya vimos, pero son perfectamente aceptables. Ambas casas son posteriores a la derrota de Voldemort y supuestamente nadie sino los hermanos Lestrange sabía de ellas ―le contó Harry a sus co-conspiradores cuando el almuerzo concluía―. Son casas pequeñas, pero contienen en ellas todo lo necesario para permanecer fuera de vista por un par de meses: comida, pociones, hasta galeones. Con tres de esas casas para esconderse, no es de extrañar que los Aurores no lograran encontrarlos.

―Eran condenadamente paranoicos ―Ron colocó un montón de pergaminos en la mesa entre ellos―. Acerca de todo.

Hermione tomó las notas, y Harry supo por su repentina inhalación el momento en que ella se dio cuenta lo que estaba mirando. El diagrama del frente de la página ya le había dicho a Harry exactamente de que se trataba.

―El esquema de las barreras mágicas de la Mansión Malfoy y sus defensas.

―Hasta el último detalle ―Ron levantó la mirada del pergamino en la mano de Hermione―. Y varios planes de como conseguir pasarlas.

―Ellos pretendían hacer pagar a los Malfoy por traicionar a su Amo, y a los Weasley por la muerte de Bellatrix ―dijo Harry calladamente―. Molly era el blanco en King's Cross. No nosotros. No Teddy ni Andrómeda. Molly. Los resguardos de Bill son lo bastante poderosas para que ellos no quisieran arriesgar un ataque sobre La Madriguera, pero todos saben cuando los estudiantes llegan a King's Cross, y no era un secreto que Ginny estaba en Hogwarts. No sé que tan preciso sea el diagrama de las protecciones de los Malfoy. No sé si Malfoy ha cambiado las protecciones desde entonces. Pero los Lestrange creían que eran lo bastante precisas para arriesgarse, una vez que Malfoy dejara de mirar sobre su hombro.

La sensación de espanto y alivio fue claro a través del vínculo, y fue tanto de parte de Ron como de Hermione. Los Weasley habían sido un blanco antes, pero eso fue en tiempos de guerra. No así.

―Tu quieres usar esto ―la mano de Hermione temblaba levemente―. Podrías ser arrestado o resultar muerto. Lucius Malfoy fue de la mayor confianza de Voldemort. Narcissa Malfoy es una Black. La reacción negativa del público si llegan a verte...

―Siempre puede alegar el Imperius ―la interrumpió Ron con amargura―. Funcionó bien para ellos la última vez. No veo porque no deberían permitirnos hacer lo mismo.

Hermione lo ignoró―. Harry. Los planes... esto sería asesinato a sangre fría.

Harry no objetó su presunción de que él iba a perseguir a Lucius Malfoy con la intención de matarlo. El Juramento le había dado una rápida y brutal lección acerca de hasta donde él era capaz de llegar.

―¿Y matar a los hermanos Lestrange no lo fue? ―cierto, ellos habían atacado primero, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido una ejecución, llana y simple.

―Ellos trataron de matarnos.

―Y Lucius trató de matarnos en nuestro segundo año ―señaló Harry, en forma bastante razonable según su propia opinión.

―Narcissa Malfoy salvó tu vida. Ella le mintió a Voldemort por ti.

―Por Draco ―la corrigió Harry―. Y yo no voy a perseguirla a ella.

Debería. Cada poco de sentido común le decía eso. Pero Andrómeda todavía consideraba a Narcissa familia a pesar de todo, le había contado del ocasional té juntas por la tarde mientras llegaban a conocerse de nuevo como hermanas, y Harry no podía quitarle eso. Todavía sentía cierta simpatía por Narcissa Malfoy por salvarle la vida, por mucho que ya le había pagado esa deuda, pero eso no lo hubiera detenido. Pero por Andrómeda y Teddy... él le daría a ella una oportunidad. Una, y nada más.

―¿Y Draco?

―No voy a perseguirlo de forma deliberada.

Hermione no pareció confiar completamente en sus razones. Sin embargo, no demandó una respuesta. Los efectos del Juramento pesaban entre ellos, y ella estaba siendo muy cuidadosa con sus palabras desde entonces.

Draco Malfoy era un asno arrogante y intolerante, una pálida sombra de su padre, y aun con el dinero y la influencia Malfoy detrás, nunca había demostrado algún signo de haber heredado las habilidades políticas de su padre. Lo que era más importante para Harry, matar a Draco Malfoy dejaría a Narcissa Malfoy como el último miembro con vida de la familia Malfoy. Con un montón de oro e influencia, y la compulsión de los Black por vengarse a toda costa.

Un Draco Malfoy todavía con vida sería un seguro. Aun cuando el mismo Draco no lo comprendiera, Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que Narcissa sí. Si Harry de algún modo conseguía superar sus defensas para matar a Lucius, podría hacerlo de nuevo para matar a Draco. Ella todavía podría querer vengarse si alguna vez se volvía del conocimiento público que él estaba detrás de ello, pero con el futuro bienestar de Draco a considerar, habría límites a los riesgos que ella podría tomar.

Hermione renunció a esa ruta de cuestionamiento y en vez de eso comenzó con otra―. Ellos tendrán elfos domésticos.

―Los Lestrange tomaron eso en consideración.

Hermione apretó los labios, con clara sospecha. Harry le entregó la hoja relevante antes de que ella misma pudiera buscarla.

― _¿Matarlos?_ ―demandó ella.

―Un Desmaius poderoso deberá cumplir la función ―se defendió Harry―. Yo no quiero matar elfos domésticos. Con suerte, no necesitaremos hacer siquiera eso. Hasta los elfos domésticos tienen que dormir alguna vez.

Hermione seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así regresó la página a la pila. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no lastimaría a los elfos a menos que no le quedara otra opción. No le gustaba la idea de aturdirlos, pero Harry no veía otra alternativa.

Ron había estado leyendo las páginas relevantes mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, y solamente habló cuando se volvió claro que Hermione había terminado por ahora con sus objeciones.

―Los planes fueron hechos para dos personas.

Harry asintió―. Le voy a preguntar a George.

El ceño de Hermione se acentuó―. Harry...

―No. No sé siquiera si él quiera ayudar, y nosotros vamos a necesitar practicar los hechizos hasta que logremos hacerlos sin hablar si él acepta, pero... ―vaciló y trato de hallar una manera de explicar que no le consiguiera que le echaran una bronca. Al final, se decidió por la verdad―. Yo sé que George no va a dudar. Yo no... yo confío en ustedes, yo confío en ustedes con cualquier cosa, pero no quiero que tengan que hacer esta clase de cosa. Ya tenemos pesadillas de sobra entre los tres.

―¿Pero para ti esta bien que George se ensucie las manos? ―Hermione no se escuchaba feliz.

―No ―admitió Harry―. Pero no voy a detenerlo. Él quiere vengarse, y yo soy la última persona que se lo negaría. ¿Es saludable? Probablemente no. Yo … si él dice que no, buscaré otra manera.

―Él nunca hará eso ―dijo Ron un poco resignado. _No después de Fred_ , no tuvo necesidad de decir.

Y esa era otra razón más para la larga, larga, lista que Harry mantenía de las razones por las cuales estaba haciendo esto. Porque la clase de mundo que arrebató a Fred de George, y a George de Fred, porque los adultos no querían pelear sus propias guerras no era un mundo digno de continuar.

No era sano, no, y Harry de manera genuina temía que un día pudiera terminar con la muerte de George en su conciencia, pero George quería venganza y Harry nunca le negaría eso. Porque esto le daba a alguien poderoso y confiable a su espalda, porque era la vida de George para usarla como elegía, y porque si alguien entendía la necesidad de revancha era Harry. Él tenía un fallido Cruciatus en su quinto año para demostrarlo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Cuando se volvió demasiado, Harry se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Ron?

―No me gusta ―dijo Ron con franqueza―. Es homicidio, llano y simple ―tomó aire para estabilizarse, y cuando respiró de nuevo, sus hombros se hundieron un poco―. También es Lucius Malfoy. Él trató de matar a Ginny. Él es el financista más poderoso en el Wizengamot, y esta usando sobornos para abrirse paso de nuevo para tener más poder inclusive con una Marca Oscura en su brazo. El oro iría a su familia, pero el hurón no tiene las habilidades políticas del viejo Lucius. Sería mucho menos peligroso. No deberíamos tener que hacer esto, pero nadie más va a hacer una maldita cosa para detenerlo. Sí. Maldita sea, por Merlín, sí.

Ellos se voltearon a Hermione, que tenía sus ojos enfocados en el pergamino, pero con una expresión que decía que no veía las palabras.

Nadie habló, dándole todo el tiempo que ella necesitara.

―Cuando yo estaba petrificada … había estudiantes de primer año en la biblioteca cuando me fui ese día ―dijo ella por fin, nunca alzando la vista del pergamino―. Si hubiese sido alguien más... si yo no hubiese usado un espejo, si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la clase de criatura que era el monstruo...

Ese era un pensamiento con el cual Harry estaba dolorosamente familiarizado. A juzgar por el rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo de Ron, no era el único.

―Él podría haber matado a docenas. A cientos ―susurró Hermione―. Y él lo sabía, o no le importó cuando se enteró porque tan sólo serían los * _impuros_ *. Y nadie hizo una sola cosa al respecto, porque él es Lucius Malfoy, y tiene suficiente oro e influencia para ser intocable.

Ella finalmente alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada de Harry―. Será un asesinato premeditado. No puedes dejar que te atrapen.

―Lo sé.

Ella tomó aire de forma temblorosa―. No me gusta lo que esto les hará a ti y a George.

Harry suspiró, pero no discutió con ella―. Lo sé.

Ella sostuvo su mirada por largos segundos, buscando algo en Harry que no estaba seguro que era. Luego ella también suspiró―. No hay nada que pueda decir para detenerte, ¿no es así? Tu tienes una lista, aunque nunca nos la has mostrado. Te gustaría que comprendiéramos, por lo menos, pero lo harías solo si sientes que debes hacerlo.

―Te acercas bastante ―admitió Harry―. Ellos tuvieron su segunda oportunidad, y algunos de ellos la tercera y cuarta y quinta también; y el resto de nosotros debemos lidiar con las consecuencias. Digo basta. Esto termina aquí. No voy a permitir que la generación de Teddy crezca dentro de otra guerra de sangre. Si esto es lo que se va a necesitar, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

―Puede que detengas a los mortífagos que quedan, para convertirte en la causa de la siguiente guerra ―le señaló Hermione.

―Lo sé ―Harry había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando justo en eso.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo. Luego asintió―. No me gusta ―dijo ella por fin―. Pero no te detendré.

Y Harry supo que, por ahora, eso era lo máximo que podría esperar.

/.

Harry se reunió con George en la oficina posterior de la tienda la mañana siguiente, llevaba consigo un manojo fuertemente protegido de pergaminos.

―Los planes de los Lestrange. Voy a ir tras de Lucius Malfoy.

George aceptó el manojo con una sonrisa afilada―. He estado aguardando esto.

~oOo~

A mediados de agosto llegó una lechuza con una carta de Susan Bones. El enunciado era una sencilla idea para juntarse a tomar el té y ponerse al día con un viejo compañero de escuela, una cosa muy propiamente Hufflepuff. Harry logró leer entre líneas bastante bien, y supo que no debía subestimar a la sobrina de Amelia Bones. La invitación correspondiente incluía la dirección de Grimmauld Place y una promesa a estar disponible a cualquier hora que a ella le conviniera.

Ella aceptó su oferta la tarde siguiente, apenas dándole tiempo a la lechuza para llegar a avisarle. Una rápida charla con Ron y Hermione los envió de regreso a La Madriguera por el día. Si Susan quería discutir lo que ellos estaban pensando, y la carta había sido demasiado inocente para no tratarse de una indirecta obvia de que tenía preguntas que no quería que interceptaran, el tener que encararlos a ellos tres pudiera verse al límite de hostil. Los tres no necesitaban estar presentes físicamente para seguir la conversación, de todos modos.

La mujer que lo saludó al abrir la puerta era muy diferente a la Susan Bones que él había conocido en el E.D. Tal como él, ella había crecido, y, como todos ellos, llevaba las cicatrices de la guerra. Su rostro se había endurecido, los ojos cautelosos, y tenía la constitución física de alguien que se ha mantenido en forma. Lo último que había escuchado Harry, era que ella tenía planes para convertirse en Auror. Y esto era evidente.

―Harry ―lo saludó ella.

―Susan ―se hizo a un lado, y ella lo siguió adentro de la casa después de solo un momento de vacilación. Ninguno de los dos habló. Afuera no era seguro, y Susan probablemente era tan paranoica como Harry acerca de las protecciones de privacidad. La mayoría de ellos había aprendido del modo difícil durante la guerra.

―¿Comedor u oficina? ―preguntó él.

Susan lo observó por un momento―. Oficina.

Harry asintió y la guio hasta allí. La habitación contenía su escritorio y silla, así como tres sillones blandos más cómodos, y una mesa pequeña. Estaba un poco abarrotado, pero los tres de ellos pasaban mucho tiempo allí. Con solo dos personas y un medio-kneazle dormido había espacio para regodearse.

Susan se sentó y Harry conjuró sus protecciones de privacidad normales. La forma en que ella se tensó casi de manera imperceptible cuando él saco su varita le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Mute apareció con té y panecillos y desapareció un instante más tarde. Las cejas de Susan se arquearon levemente.

―Su nombre es Mute ―dijo Harry―. Ella es la antigua elfina de los Lestrange. Los nuevos dueños de la casa no la querían, y ella probablemente nunca hubiera encontrado un nuevo dueño. Los Lestrange le cortaron la lengua para evitar que ella hablara.

Los labios de Susan se apretaron en un línea fina―. Encantador.

―¿No es cierto? Un ejemplo adorable del comportamiento del mundo mágico.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó mientras ellos se servían su té. Luego Susan suspiró.

―Cierto número de nosotros hizo planes para unirse a los Aurores después de esta guerra.

―Ellos tendrán que sentirse agradecidos de tenerte ―dijo Harry suavemente―. No encontrarán muchos candidatos más calificados.

―Y ese es el problema ―Susan tomo un sorbito de su té y pareció considerar como debería continuar―. Buena parte de ese crédito es tuyo. Tu manejabas el E.D. Tu nos enseñaste. Muchos de nosotros le debemos la vida y las de nuestras familias a esas lecciones.

Ella hizo una pausa y se le quedó mirando un momento, ojos café severos mirando unos verdes que no se retiraron. Después ella suspiró de nuevo y el peso del mundo pareció asentarse en sus hombros―. Tu te hiciste cargo cuando nadie más lo hizo, aun cuando la mayoría de nosotros no te creía acerca de … acerca de Voldemort. Tu nos enseñaste a sobrevivir. No queremos enfrentarnos contra ti en batalla, y tengo el presentimiento de que lo haremos.

―No necesariamente ―dijo Harry, y supo que eso era una mentira apenas salió de su boca.

Los labios de Susan se torcieron. La diversión no alcanzó a sus ojos―. ¿Y es Harry o el Señor Oscuro Potter el que habla?

Era enervante escuchar el título en labios de un amigo. Había sido una cosa con Neville, quien sabía en lo que ellos estaban. Todavía se escuchaba extraño, pero nada comparado con la seriedad que Susan Bones le ponía. No cuando ella estaba sentada en su casa, bajo sus mismas protecciones.

―Para aquellos quienes combatieron a mi lado siempre seré 'Harry' ―dijo él, sin responder precisamente la pregunta―. Pase lo que tenga que pasar.

―No puedo apoyar a un Señor Oscuro.

Harry se limitó a asentir―. Lo sé.

―El Ministerio vendrá detrás de ti con todo lo que tengan. Si nosotros nos convertimos en Aurores, eso nos incluirá a nosotros. Ellos no demostrarán compasión. No después de dos Guerras de Sangre en veinte años.

Harry inhaló lentamente―. Ya lo sé. Por lo que valga, te doy mi palabra de que nunca iré detrás de ti con la intención de matar, cualquiera que sean tus órdenes. Eso va por a ti, y por cualquier otro que haya estado junto a nosotros en la guerra. Les debo por lo menos eso. A cambio ustedes le extenderán la misma cortesía a Ron y Hermione.

[Harry...]

[No. Lo justo es justo. Déjenme que haga esto por ustedes por lo menos.]

La expresión de Susan era ilegible―. ¿Y no a ti?

Harry abrió las manos―. Señor Oscuro. Soy un blanco legítimo. Un rápido _Reducto_ sería preferible a Azkaban de todos modos. Ron y Hermione solamente se involucraron debido a mi.

―Maldita sea, Potter ―Susan bajó su taza y se quedó sentada allí por largo rato, mirando fijamente la delicada vajilla. Después alzó la mirada―. ¿Por qué?

Harry se levantó y trajo un pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio, junto con una pluma.

―¿Harry?

―Hermione lo basó en el contrato del E.D. ―dijo Harry, y colocó el pergamino frente a ella―. Ya he hablado demasiado. Yo confío en ti, no te hubiera respondido nada de no ser así, pero esto no es tan sólo acerca de mi.

―Ron y Hermione ―aseveró Susan más que adivinó.

Harry no respondió, y Susan recogió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Por el movimiento de sus ojos se pudo dar cuenta cuando ella llego al final y comenzó de nuevo a leerlo desde el principio, esta vez de manera más lenta.

―¿Veritaserum? ¿Encantamientos de compulsión y similares?

―No hay manera de hacer una excepción, excepción hecha del veritaserum. Pensamos que la magia del contrato protegería el secreto de la mayoría de los hechizos, pero no del veritaserum. Probablemente tampoco del Imperius, necesitarías ser capaz de resistir eso tu misma, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer ―no existía forma de hacer una excepción para la Legilimancia, tampoco, pero ese era un tipo de magia excepcionalmente abstrusa, y Hermione estaba casi segura que tener ese conocimiento robado y no entregado impediría que el contrato lo tomara como una violación del mismo. Casi. Ellos también estaban casi seguros del hecho que la información extraída con el veritaserum se consideraría como una infracción y se castigaría en consecuencia.

Susan tarareó con suavidad mientras terminaba de nuevo de leer el contrato―. Es riesgoso firmarlo. ¿Alguien será capaz de ver las firmas?

―Hermione, que fue quien lo creó, y cualquiera a quien ella se lo permita. Nadie más. No voy a obligarte a firmarlo. No vamos a obligar a nadie a que lo firme. Supongo... esta vez nos permitimos ser egoístas por una vez. Sé que el contrato podría terminar matando a alguien, pero no voy a arriesgar a Ron y Hermione. Lo quemaremos cuando ya no importe más, pero hasta entonces...

―Tu creciste, mientras el resto de nosotros seguía en Hogwarts.

―Todos lo hicimos. Nadie de los que regresaron para hacer el séptimo año eran ya niños tampoco. La guerra se encargó de eso.

Susan asintió. Después recogió la pluma y firmó con rapidez el contrato. Harry vio que el documento destellaba levemente y sintió que la magia se movía para adaptar la firma.

―¿Por qué? ―repitió él su pregunta―. Porque quiero un mundo seguro para mi ahijado. Porque tener un hombre-lobo de padre no debería volverlo inferior a un sangre pura. Porque ni una sola condenada cosa ha cambiado después de la guerra y a este paso, vamos a encontrarnos enfrentando a otro Voldemort en veinte años cuando mucho. Lucius Malfoy esta sobornando su camino al poder todavía más rápido que la primera vez. El Ministerio esta lleno de los colaboradores de Voldemort y nadie hará nada al respecto porque eso alteraría sus vidas cómodas y ordenadas, y ¿no podrías mejor olvidar y perdonar? Kingsley Shacklebolt se encuentra tan enredado en posturas políticas que prácticamente es inútil, el Wizengamot esta más interesado en restringir los derechos de los parte no-humanos que en arreglar la sociedad, y cuando yo me negué a ser el Auror mascota del Ministerio, en vez de eso me convertí en un problema.

―¿Y tu piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor?

―No lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Susan asintió―. ¿Sabes que un mundo justo y seguro de derechos igualitarios te vería llevado a juicio al lado del Círculo Interno de Voldemort?

Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica―. Bueno, espero que ser un Señor Oscuro, me garantice un poco más que otro juicio.

―Harry ―ella hizo que su nombre sonara como un suspiro,

―Lo sé. Pero no me importa mucho.

Susan suspiró―. Ya me di cuenta. ¿Dónde nos deja esto entonces? Yo firmé el contrato. ¿Cuánto de esto me permites compartir con los otros?

Harry hizo una pausa―. ¿Quiénes , exactamente, son ellos?

―Me encuentro aquí en representación de Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, y yo misma.

Esa era una ... lista ecléctica. Tres candidatos a Aurores, y...

―¿Hannah y Ernie están considerando ser Aurores?

―Hannah no, pero ella es una amiga querida y quiere saber. Ernie … muchas cosas cambiaron el año que Voldemort estuvo en el poder.

Harry asintió. Él sabía que Hannah y Neville estaban atrapados en una pequeña danza torpe de tal vez interés mutuo, y con la amistad de Neville con ellos ... ella tenía buenas razones para querer saber en que estaba involucrado su futuro novio. Ernie había estado en el E.D. Harry siempre lo había visto como alguien estirado y presumido, pero la guerra había cambiado a muchos de ellos, y siempre había sido decente con una varita.

―Diles que ellos necesitan firmar un contrato, pero una vez hecho eso, les responderé cualquier pregunta que tengan. Estás libre para decirles que el contrato es solamente por seguridad del secreto y que no contiene otras demandas. No les digas el castigo. Ellos lo verán por si mismos cuando lo firmen, y si no están de acuerdo, puede que necesite remover sus memorias.

Susan asintió―. Es una precaución razonable. ¿Algo más?

Harry dudó mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de decirlo que no podría volver a morderlo más tarde, si uno o más de los amigos de Susan resultaban ser poco confiables. Lo dudaba, pero ...

―Diles que yo tengo mis diferencias con el Ministerio de Magia, pero que no es asunto mío lo que ellos elijan hacer, y que no albergaré resentimientos si ellos se unen a los Aurores. ¿Debo asumir que ellos también sospechan?

―Lo dedujimos juntos como grupo. Nos hemos reunido y entrenado juntos durante el año y nos volvimos amigos cercanos en el proceso. Nos acercamos a Neville. Él a su vez nos dijo que viniéramos a ti. Tu no eres tan sutil como piensas. Te has aislado en la mayor parte y te has vuelto muy poderoso y hábil el año pasado, pusiste un montón de dinero en una Fundación que, en su esencia, fue creada para desafiar al Ministerio; han hecho una redada en tu hogar en busca de artefactos oscuros, y te han llevado para interrogarte por la muerte de los Lestrange. Puede que no sean las acciones de un Señor Oscuro clásico, pero son muy diferente a las del Harry que conocimos en Hogwarts.

Harry asintió, aceptando―. Diles que lo que sea que ocurra, no alzaré mi varita en su contra con el intento deliberado de matar. Ellos combatieron con nosotros en Hogwarts; les debo eso. Diles que espero la misma consideración por parte de ellos hacia Ron y Hermione. De resultar alguno de ellos un blanco, ya veremos lo creativo que puedo ser con la biblioteca Black a mi disposición.

―Se los haré saber ―Susan dejo escapar el aire lentamente―. Gracias, Harry.

Harry le dio una sonrisa burlona―. Cuando quieras. ¿Té?

Susan se echó a reír.

/.

Cuando Susan Bones y Dean Thomas se unieron al programa de Aurores en septiembre, había cuatro firmas en el pergamino debajo del nombre de Susan.

~oOo~

« **¡HOMBRE LOBO ATERRORIZA SAN MUNGO!** »

El titular del Profeta Diario la mañana después de la luna llena a fines de septiembre fue tan sensacionalista como Harry hubiera esperado, pero por una vez la historia era acertada de alguna manera.

Un hombre-lobo en San Mungo durante la luna llena fue todo lo que llevó para destruir un año completo de campaña por mejores derechos para las criaturas Oscuras. Y, según sospechaba Harry, para los en parte-criaturas en general por extensión.

Un hombre-lobo, once muertos, dos Aurores infectados que se convertirían en la próxima luna llena -no había esperanza de que no fuera así- y un número de personal y pacientes que cargarían, en el mejor de los casos, con cicatrices de por vida.

Para la caída de la noche a las criaturas Oscuras y aquellos con sangre de criatura Oscura se les había prohibido entrada a San Mungo de forma permanente por orden del Ministerio. Teddy Lupin, con un padre hombre-lobo, se encontraba entre ellos.

~oOo~

La Fundación Evans-Lupin recibió una solicitud interesante a principios de octubre. Harry se enteró a través de Ron y Hermione.

―Lavender Brown quiere comenzar un negocio ―dijo Hermione―, pero por el hecho de haber sido 'contaminada' por un hombre-lobo, sin llegar a ser uno ella misma, es suficiente para que nadie este dispuesto a prestarle el dinero, y el Ministerio se rehúsa a darle un permiso para una tienda. Especialmente... especialmente ahora.

―¿Tu quieres que la Fundación la financie? ―Harry sentía genuina curiosidad. Lavender Brown nunca le había parecido tener mucha ambición. Pero claro, todos ellos habían sido forzados a madurar, y ella había vivido con las cicatrices visibles del ataque de un hombre-lobo por un año y medio. Aun sin tener ella misma la maldición, igual debía encarar los encantadores prejuicios del mundo mágico. Bill, por lo menos, había estado en el extranjero y tenía la suerte de una profesión donde las cicatrices espantosas eran comunes. Lo mismo no podía decirse en el caso de Lavender.

―Su plan de negocios es consistente, y la idea va bien con el propósito de la Fundación de ayudar a aquellos que el mundo mágico discrimina ―Hermione vaciló―. Ella quiere crear ropa con hechizos de protección en ellos sin llegar al extremo de los uniformes de los Aurores y similares. Protección para aquellos que no pueden conjurar un hechizo protector fuerte, por ejemplo. Squibs y niños. Brujas y magos que no tienen la habilidad mágica, o el oro para comprar el equipamiento para asistir a Hogwarts. Ella esta en contacto con un parte-creatura que puede realizar los hechizos y ella conoce los aspectos de la sastrería. Yo pienso... me parece una buena idea.

 _Especialmente ahora_ , no añadió. Especialmente con un Señor Oscuro en ascenso, aun cuando unas pocas personas ya lo supieran. Ninguno de ellos quería que inocentes quedaran atrapados en el fuego cruzado, aunque sabían que era inevitable.

―La gente podría evitarla por estar hecha con magia 'contaminada' ―Harry no logró evitar la amargura en su voz. Pero igual habría clientes, el lado práctico de Harry también lo sabía.

―Algunos lo harán ―concordó Hermione―. Todavía estamos revisándolo, pero queremos darle una oportunidad. Podemos permitírnoslo. La Fundación poseerá el préstamo y el permiso. El Ministerio no será capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Algo en Harry se relajó un poco, del mismo modo que cuando la Fundación había recibido las primeras donaciones que provenían del resultado directo de las demandas judiciales. La Fundación logrando su independencia, paso a paso, más allá de lo que Harry había imaginado inicialmente.

Eran pequeños pasos, pero cada uno de ellos hacia que fuera un poco más probable que la Fundación sobreviviera más allá de su muerte.

Si no quedaba nada más, Harry esperaba que fuera su regalo final para Teddy. Alguien, algo, con el oro e influencia para pelear por su lugar en el mundo mágico si Harry fracasaba.

/.

La Fundación no era la única cosa que absorbía su tiempo. Entre las prácticas diarias de hechizos con Ron y Hermione, hubo investigaciones y planificación, pasando tiempo con Teddy y las pocas personas con quien todavía socializaba, y frecuentes sesiones de práctica con George. El ataque sobre los Lestrange había sido una cosa. Atacar las defensas de la Mansión Malfoy, incluso con los planes de los Lestrange guiándolos, era una tarea sobrecogedora. La lista de hechizos que necesitarían ser capaces de conjurar era de una dos docenas de largo, buena parte de ellos tenían que ser hechos silenciosamente para evitar llamar la atención por el ruido o la magia de ambos.

Entre todo eso, Harry también descubrió una pequeña Quinta en una parte razonablemente aislada de Gales. Era una vieja casa mágica que había estado en el mercado unos pocos años y necesitaba algo de renovación. Lo más importante para Harry, estaba a varias millas del vecino más cercano, y podía pasar fácilmente por un hogar, y el precio era bastante razonable.

Los tres sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que cualquier sitio que Harry reclamara como hogar pasara a convertirse en un blanco, y ellos preferían que ese lugar no fuera Grimmauld.

La Quinta Potter sería su hogar señuelo. Lo suficiente realista y hogareño como para pasar por real, pero una inversión lo bastante pequeña para que no fuera un desastre en caso de que algo sucediera.

Grimmauld Place mismo se encontraba bajo el Fidelius desde Halloween con George cono el Guardián Secreto, siendo el único de los cuatro que pasaba tiempo suficiente lejos del lugar para cumplir los requerimientos del hechizo. Llevó cantidades significantes de magia, pero en forma sorprendente poco tiempo. Después de ya haber emplazado el Fidelius sobre las dos casas-refugio de los Lestrange, Harry lo realizaba casi de memoria.

Ellos compartieron el secreto con aquellos que importaban; familia y amigos lo bastante cercanos para que no hubiera diferencia. Cuando Harry le entregó el pequeño pedazo de papel a Arthur Weasley para que lo leyera y quemara, el hombre cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo no era el rostro confundido del funcionario ministerial con una afición por los objetos muggles, sino el de un veterano cansado e insatisfecho de dos guerras.

―Sean cuidadosos ―le dijo Arthur calladamente―. Molly no puede perder a nadie más.

Harry no trató de reclamar que el Fidelius era por protección, o privacidad, o cualquier otra excusa de las que tenía preparadas. En vez de eso sólo asintió.

―Trataremos.

Eso era todo lo que podía prometer. A juzgar por la expresión resignada de Arthur Weasley, él también lo sabía.

~oOo~

Luna lo arrinconó en el huerto detrás de La Madriguera un domingo perezoso de principios de noviembre. El clima no era muy bueno, pero Harry necesitaba un descanso del caos de la reunión semanal de los Weasley, y la magia lo mantendría caliente y seco.

El suave sonido de pasos entre hojas húmedas hizo que se volteara a ver cuando Luna se aproximaba, las luces de la Madriguera detrás de ella.

Ella se veía bien, ya lo había notado. Aun tenía esa expresión de estar perpetuamente sorprendida, pero eso era parte de Luna. Quedarse con los Weasley había hecho maravillas por la chica destrozada que los había buscado durante la Pascua, y con Ginny todavía viviendo en casa y entrenando para las audiciones de quidditch del próximo otoño, ella nunca estaba sola en realidad.

Por largo tiempo ellos se quedaron allí mirándose uno al otro, protegidos de los elementos por hechizos. Después Luna bajó los ojos e hizo una reverencia.

―Mi Señor.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante―. Luna...

Ella se enderezó y lo silenció con un dedo sobre los labios de él. Harry notó de forma ausente que sus uñas estaban pintadas de todos los colores del arcoiris, la mayoría de estos chocando entre ellos.

―Ginny todavía recuerda a Tom Riddle. Ella también lo amaba ―ella le dio golpecitos con el dedo en los labios como un pequeño recordatorio antes de bajar de nuevo su mano―. Tu no eres él, pero a los wrackspurts les gustan los jugadores de quidditch. Ella ya tiene un montón de ellos. Le va a agradar a las Harpías.

Luna dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió de modo algo soñador―. Yo me quedaré con Ginny. Ella fue mi primera amiga, y no debería estar sola. Pero si descubres el ejército de heliopaths del Ministerio, me agradaría mucho conocerlos.

Harry todavía estaba tratando de pensar en que decir mucho después de que Luna deambulara de regreso a la Madriguera.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por sus comentarios, y correcciones, y por favorecer y seguir esta historia. Que pasen un buen finde :)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((12))**

Dean Thomas abandonó el programa de Aurores a fines de noviembre. Oficialmente, quería proseguir una carrera que le permitiera enfocarse más en su amor por el arte. La historia no oficial Harry la obtuvo la tarde siguiente en la Quinta Potter cuando Dean llegó a visitarlo.

Con los cuatro de ellos allí: Harry, Ron, Hermione y el mismo Dean, era un poco como estar de nuevo en la Torre Gryffindor.

―Se trata todo de políticas ―dijo Dean después del primer vaso de whisky de fuego. Todos habían decidido que sonaba como uno de esos días―. Oh, hay entrenamientos y clases y leyes, y Merlín sabe que más, pero al final se trata todo de políticas. Incluso ahora cuando estamos tratando de reemplazar la gente que ellos perdieron y a aquellos que fueron * _alentados_ * a retirarse después de haber actuado demasiados cómodos con los mortífagos. ¿Callejón Knockturn? Hey, ¿quién necesita una orden judicial para ese lugar? ¿La Mansión Malfoy? Mejor pregúntenle primero al Ministro, y denles un poco de tiempo de aviso, no sería propio de otra forma.

―Justo como en los viejos tiempos ―dijo Ron, con un poco con amargura, pero más que nada cansancio―. Papá intentó por años que ellos fueran a hacer una redada a los Malfoy, él sabía que tenían cosas ilegales escondidas allí, pero nadie nunca escuchó. Y cuando lo hicieron, Malfoy consiguió el suficiente aviso para poder esconderlo todo. Ellos ni siquiera se molestaran en darle la misma cortesía a Harry.

―Nosotros habíamos terminado de limpiar aquel lugar unos pocos meses antes, pero no se lo habíamos contado a nadie. La familia Black tenía un montón de cosas cuestionables, y los Aurores parecieron estar esperando encontrar algo ―aclaró Harry a Dean ante su mirada interrogante―. Si nosotros no hubiéramos pasado la mayor parte del otoño y el invierno renovando y limpiando las cosas Oscuras, yo podría haber tenido un problema.

El Fidelius era una magia peculiar y poderosa. El artículo sobre la redada en Grimmauld seguía allí, pero Ron y Hermione habían hecho la prueba antes de que George compartiera el secreto, y aun viendo el artículo, no habían sido capaces de hacer la conexión entre Grimmauld y la casa de Harry.

Dean torció el gesto―. Encantador. Es un uso mucho mejor de los recursos de los Aurores que ir a cazar los mortífagos restantes, correcto ―movió el líquido en su vaso con movimientos deliberadamente bruscos, para hacer que las llamas estallaran en un tiempo de _staccato_ ―. Ellos no se fijan en el estatus de sangre cuando encojen a los reclutas por lo menos, tan solo en sus habilidades, pero debe ser el único departamento del Ministerio que no lo hace. E incluso entonces necesitas tener conexiones políticas para conseguir llegar a la cima. Susan probablemente consiga llegar a ser Jefe de los Aurores algún día, ella tiene el apellido y las conexiones. Aun cuando yo quisiera eso, nunca sucedería.

―¿Cómo le va a ella? ―preguntó Hermione con suavidad―. ¿A Susan?

―Oficialmente, prosperando. Los instructores la adoran. Entre el E.D. y lo que Amelia Bones le enseñó antes de la Guerra, ella es la mejor de la clase y un condenado terror a la hora de combatir. ¿Extraoficialmente? Ella esta tan asqueada por las políticas como yo, pero... ―Dean inhaló hondo―... acordamos que uno de nosotros debería quedarse. Tu vas a necesitar a alguien adentro con los Aurores, y ella es la que tiene mejores posibilidades de conseguirlo que yo. Además, ella es una Hufflepuff. Todo el mundo confía en los Hufflepuff.

Harry tragó su bebida con una acción rápida. Quemó todo el camino abajo, pero no ayudó con la intranquilidad que se había asentado en su estomago―. No tienen que hacerlo. No por mí.

Dean se encogió de hombros―. No somos idiotas. ¿Cuántos mortífagos y colaboradores de Voldemort han entregado los Aurores desde los juicios del pasado verano? ¿Cuántos todavía son buscados? Y a los que han arrestado, la mitad de ellos han sido liberados con un tirón de orejas porque los altos mandos no quieren lidiar con las consecuencias. Algunos Aurores ni siquiera lo están intentando. Ellos eliminaron lo peor de los simpatizantes, pero pasaron por alto o ignoraron un montón. Nott tiene un hermano mayor en la fuerza; un lamebotas de Voldemort si alguna vez he visto uno.

»He visto los archivos del caso Lestrange. No sé como lo hiciste, compañero, pero sé que tuviste algo que ver con ello. No estoy buscando una confesión ―continuó cuando Harry pareció querer protestar―, y he evitado preguntártelo porque es demasiado arriesgado siendo un recluta de los Aurores, pero danos un poco de crédito. Los hermanos Lestrange atacan King's Cross, específicamente teniendo de objetivo a los Weasley y los últimos miembros del linaje Black. Dos días más tarde, ellos son encontrados muertos luciendo como si alguien hubiera impartido una cátedra acerca de los Imperdonables sobre ellos. No hubo gente misteriosamente herida en San Mungo, no hubo rumores acerca de quien lo hizo, ni informes de inexplicables conjuros de fuego. Esto es después de que los Aurores pasaron un buen rato tratando de cazar a esos dos, porque el Círculo Interno son unos de los pocos para los que realmente han reservado recursos humanos para eso.

―Ya he sido interrogado bajo veritaserum.

―El cual no es infalible ―Dean se encogió de hombros―. Como dije, no estoy buscando una confesión, pero aun con la defensa del veritaserum te encuentras al tope de la lista de sospechosos. Tan sólo no han podido acusarte. Francamente, incluso con el uso de los Imperdonables, el público mágico sería más propenso a recompensarte por hacerte cargo de esos dos antes que castigarte, en especial después de King's Cross. Tu necesitas a alguien adentro de los Aurores, porque al parecer eres la única persona que esta haciendo un condenado esfuerzo para terminar con esto por fin, y aun cuando todo lo que podamos hacer sea advertirte antes de una redada, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

―Yo soy un Señor Oscuro, Dean ―como ya debería saber, tras haber firmado el contrato, pero Harry necesitaba recordárselo de todos modos. Porque en este momento se escuchaba demasiado como un Gryffindor, como si esta fuera otra aventura, y Harry no quería arriesgar más amigos de los que ya lo hacían.

―Sí ―Dean dio vueltas su whisky de nuevo, después lo tragó cuando las llamas murieron―. Nosotros hablamos acerca de ello, después. Cuando firmamos. Y ¿sabes lo que decidimos? Cuando * _el jodido Harry Potter_ * decide convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, quizás sea hora de reconsiderar de qué lado estamos. Y no por poder, ni venganza, o lo que sea que los Señores Oscuros quieran en estos días. Tu te estas condenando para proteger a un niñito que sucede tener un hombre-lobo como padre. Si eso es lo que tu tienes que hacer para mantenerlo a salvo, ¿qué oportunidad tenemos el resto de nosotros contra el Ministerio y la élite de sangre puras?

Para Harry, quien nunca había comprendido bien porque ellos habían estado tan dispuestos a firmar ese documento, ese era un pensamiento preocupante. Preocupante y aterrador.

Harry Potter nunca quiso ser un símbolo. Todo lo que quería era ser normal, con una vida normal y una familia y un trabajo. Y cuando comprendió que nunca los tendría, decidió hacer lo posible para asegurarse de que Teddy tuviera en cambio todas las oportunidades. Pensó que había terminado con eso de ser un líder después de Hogwarts. Se le estaba aclarando cada vez más que en eso había estado muy, muy, equivocado.

~oOo~

Como San Mungo había dejado de ser una opción para Teddy, Harry se vio forzado a buscar en otra parte cuidado médico para su ahijado. El nene había estado inusualmente fatigado las dos últimas lunas llenas, y Harry y Andrómeda no se engañaban asumiendo que era una coincidencia.

El Doctor y Doctora Dunsfell eran una sociedad esposo y esposa en una parte venida a menos en Birmingham. La clínica era pequeña y abarrotada y un poco deteriorada también, pero las protecciones mágicas que lo saludaron eran unas de las más poderosas con que se había encontrado afuera de propiedades antiguas.

Los había descubierto a través de la Fundación Evans-Lupin, quien a su vez los había encontrado a través de varios no-humanos con quienes habían entrado en contacto. Los dos doctores usaban el término muggle para pasar desapercibidos y servían como una de las pocas oficinas de doctores en el mundo mágico dispuestos a lidiar con todo tipo de no-humanos, complementando sus ingresos con una pequeña tienda de preparación de pociones por añadidura.

Teddy se removió cuando ellos se acomodaron en la salita de espera, poco más de un pasillo estrecho, y Harry con renuencia lo dejó abajo.

―No vayas a ningún lado ―le dijo despacio.

Teddy, quizás un poco nervioso por los olores desconocidos, asintió. Solamente había otra persona esperando con ellos, un hombre pálido con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y un temblor en las manos, quien se limitaba a mirarse cansadamente las manos temblorosas, sin alzar la mirada.

A Harry le recordaba vagamente a Remus Lupin y se preguntó si el hombre también sería un licántropo, pero desestimó el pensamiento casi de inmediato. Por lo que Harry sabía podría ser solo un humano, no todos tenían la habilidad para conseguir llegar hasta San Mungo, y el Autobús Noctambulo era la última clase de transporte que cualquier persona enferma querría escoger.

El aire era quieto, y el silencio opresivo, y fue un alivio cuando Harry escuchó el sonido suave de una puerta abriéndose.

Una mujer anciana vestida con túnica salio seguida por una mujer más joven vestida más como una doctora muggle que una sanadora de San Mungo. Ellas intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, extrañamente amortiguadas, Harry sospechó una barrera de privacidad, y luego la anciana sonrió con cansancio y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

La doctora Dunsfell era una rubia de cabello electrizado de estatura más baja que Harry. Tratándose de una bruja, ella podría estar entre los treinta y los cincuenta, pero Harry suponía que eso no importaba mucho. Ella le tocó el hombro al sujeto pálido con gentileza, quien alzo la vista y negó con la cabeza levemente antes de volver a la observación de sus manos.

La doctora no pareció sorprendida, pero volteó su mirada hacia Harry y Teddy.

―¿Señor Morris e hijo?

Harry asintió y se levantó, la mano de Teddy segura en la suya. Sintió la barrera de privacidad cuando pisó adentro de la oficina, era una fuerte y segura, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera sentirse realmente cómodo con una barrera de privacidad que no hubiera sido conjurada por él mismo.

La oficina estaba iluminada y airada. Algo pequeña, algo usada, con varias sillas, y cosas empacadas apretadamente en anaqueles y dos gabinetes que iban del piso al suelo con nada más que cajones, pero era limpia y todo lo que Harry conocía acerca de doctores y hospitales le hizo pensar que era un lugar decente.

La doctora Dunsfell tomó un pergamino nuevo y le hizo gestos a Harry y Teddy para que tomaran asiento.

―Puede soltar su _glamour_ si lo desea, señor Morris. No debe ser agradable el sostenerlo.

Harry vaciló un par de segundos, después cedió y permitió que la magia se disipara. No quería que lo reconocieran en la sala de espera, pero estaba a punto de confiar la salud de Teddy a esta doctora. Si no podía confiar en ella lo suficiente para enseñarle con quien estaba realmente tratando...

―¿Las protecciones? ―adivinó.

Para crédito de ella apenas le dio una mirada, sus ojos yendo brevemente a su frente antes de responder la pregunta.

―Yo quería ser Constructora de Protecciones ―dijo ella―, hasta que supe que nadie en Europa le da siquiera un vistazo a alguien que no se ha graduado de los tres colegios mayores. San Mungo no era tan selectivo siempre que contaras con las calificaciones correctas para ello. No podían darse el lujo de serlo, con el pequeño número de aspirantes calificados que conseguían. Hacer Protecciones terminó siendo un pasatiempo. La clínica es un blanco. No podríamos seguir en el negocio sin tener seguridad adicional.

Harry lo comprendía demasiado bien. Otro ítem más en una larga, larga lista de fallas en el mundo mágico.

Dunsfell se arrodilló en el piso y extendió su mano hacia Teddy.

―Hola ―lo saludó con suavidad―. Mi nombre es Amanda. Soy una doctora.

Teddy miró a Harry buscando su permiso, y él asintió.

―Teddy ―pronuncio con mucho cuidado. Harry había descubierto que se sentía muy orgulloso de su nombre. La doctora Dunsfell sonrió.

―Un caballerito muy educado ―le dio una mirada a Harry, una pregunta en sus ojos.

―Él tiene todas sus vacunas hasta ahora ―comenzó Harry―, no le toca su próxima ronda de las mágicas hasta que cumpla los cuatro. Siempre se cansa alrededor de la luna llena, pero se ha vuelto peor desde los últimos dos meses. Él no cambia, pero su padre fue un hombre-lobo y su madre una humana metamorfomaga, y nadie ha sido capaz de decirnos lo que eso significará más tarde para él. Comer carne cruda parece ayudarlo, pero no es mucho lo que él puede comer.

Dunsfell no reaccionó a la parte de "hombre-lobo" más allá de una cabezadita―. No se ven muchas parejas de humanos/hombres-lobo muy seguido ―estuvo ella de acuerdo―, y al mundo mágico le importan poco los pequeños de raza mixta.

Sacó su varita y realizó una serie de hechizos, unos pocos de los cuales Harry reconoció por sus frecuentes visitas a la enfermería de Hogwarts. A un costado de ella, levitando en el aire, una pluma escribía fielmente en un pergamino.

Finalmente, Dunsfell bajo de nuevo su varita―. En general cuenta con buena salud ―dijo ella―. Pero tiene varias deficiencias vitamínicas, en especial de hierro. Podemos repetir los hechizos más tarde, pero sospecho que siempre necesitará más hierro que el mago promedio, y ciertamente mientras esta creciendo. Voy a darle los nombres de varias pociones, usted es un graduado de Hogwarts y probablemente podrá prepararlas usted mismo, o bien puedo sugerirle unos pocos lugares, y después le recomiendo otro chequeo médico en unos meses para ver como responde a esto.

Ella le sonrió a Teddy y luego le dio otra mirada a Harry―. Él no registra como un hombre-lobo. De no ser por quienes conocen la condición de su padre, o por hechizos médicos altamente especializados, registrará como humano. La deficiencia vitamínica que aparece ahora es resultado de que es un niño que esta creciendo y de ser el mismo un metamorfomago, no porque esta despertando en él un legado de hombre-lobo. Probablemente disfrute comer su carne casi cruda, y que sus uñas y dientes sean un poco más duros, y su cabello crezca un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero eso será todo.

La doctora Dunsfell se paró y recogió el pergamino que flotaba en el aire. Reunió unos pocos papeles más, y los juntó en lo que parecía ser un registro médico muggle, y le entregó a Harry el delgado folio―. No nos atrevemos a mantener los registros de los pacientes aquí. Si usted necesita regresar, traiga el registro consigo. Eso acelerará el proceso.

―Gracias ―Harry lo comprendía y lo apreciaba.

La pequeña bolsita que dejo en pago contenía mucho, mucho más del costo de la visita. Y era mucho, mucho menos de lo que valía la salud de Teddy.

~oOo~

Existían varias maneras de conseguir pasar protecciones mágicas hechas para mantener fuera a los intrusos. Algunas rápidas y espectaculares. Algunas lentas, pero con algo de habilidad podía ser que se hiciera lo suficientemente rápido para permanecer del todo sin ser notados.

Cualquier protección solamente era tan segura como su punto más débil. Las protecciones Black habían ignorado dos Horcruxes, una de ellas mientras Harry (quien las conocía de primera mano) las sujetaba. Hasta el Fidelius era solamente tan fuerte como su Guardián Secreto.

Voldemort había favorecido el sistema directo. Había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para simplemente sobrepasar la mayoría de las protecciones y cortar todo modo de escape en el proceso. También le gustaba tener a sus víctimas atrapadas y aterrorizadas, como Harry conocía demasiado bien.

Los Lestrange no tenían a su alcance esa clase de poder, ni habían querido la clase de atención que eso atraería. En vez de ello, habían usado una clase de hechizos que requerían de un conocimiento íntimo interno de las barreras, y claramente habían contado con esa información. Una vez que conocías el diagrama, podías comenzar a trabajar con las protecciones y pensar en sus condiciones. Una vez que estas eran claras, sería tan solo asunto de habilidad y paciencia el equiparar las condiciones lo suficiente para pasarlas. Efectivamente invisibles para las protecciones y para aquellos quienes confiaban en ellas (humanos y elfos domésticos). El método era insidioso y efectivo, lo que Harry se esperaba de los mortífagos que habían sido en realidad competentes.

Una vez que aprendieron los hechizos, Harry y George tomaron turnos en realizar barreras y pasarlas usando el conocimiento que obtenían del otro. Las protecciones Malfoy serían mucho más difíciles, pero el principio era el mismo. Existía el riesgo de que los Malfoy hubieran cambiado las protecciones desde el tiempo que los Lestrange consiguieron su información, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo. Si ellos se encontraban con otra cosa, les sería obvio casi de inmediato y les daría tiempo para escapar.

Harry podría haber echado abajo las protecciones usando fuerza bruta. Pero lo había pensado demasiado para considerarlo siquiera. Estas eran mucho más poderosas, y el más pequeño error podría hacer que cayera sobre ellos toda la fuerza de las defensas de la Mansión. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que este era el hogar de un miembro * _importante y respetable_ * de la sociedad mágica. Los Aurores acudirían en unos minutos ante el llamado de los Malfoy.

Si él no estuviera tratando perdonar la vida a Narcissa, si él conociera que barreras conjurar para bloquear el Flú y a los elfos domésticos … tal vez. Fuego Demoníaco para las protecciones, y una vez más para la Mansión. Aun entonces, esto llevaría demasiado tiempo y suficiente para que los Malfoy pudiesen ser capaces de escapar.

/.

Harry y George atacaron la segunda semana de diciembre, un día de la semana normal sin ningún evento social que pudiera evitar que Lucius Malfoy estuviera en su hogar, o para que invitados a pasar la noche pudieran complicar el asunto.

Ellos comenzaron su tarea poco antes de medianoche, cuando la mansión parecía haber quedado en silencio. Les llevó buena parte de tres horas el conseguirlo, trozo por trozo, hasta tener la firma mágica de la protección en forma perfecta. Aun usando dos varitas, poder de sobra, y todo excepto los planos actuales de las protecciones, fue un trabajo extenuante. Tener que trabajar bajo encantamientos Desilusionadores definitivamente no hacía que fuera más sencillo. La vida había sido mucho más fácil en Hogwarts, cuando ellos eran lo bastante pequeños para apiñarse juntos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Pasaron a través de las barreras con facilidad, deteniéndose justo adentro de éstas. La mansión adelante permanecía silenciosa. Las barreras no habían emitido ni un susurro. En lo que a estas concernían, Harry y George pertenecían a la propiedad.

Harry dejó escapar el aire que no había notado que contenía―. Bueno.

―¿A través de la puerta? ―murmuró George.

―Sí. Si los Lestrange no se equivocaron, no deberían notarnos ―y esa era una mucha mejor opción que el intentar cruzar los altos setos. No querían conjurar más magia de la necesaria hasta que se hubieran encargado de Lucius Malfoy. Su engaño no se sostendría en forma prolongada si seguían lanzando hechizos.

Se deslizaron por la puerta con apenas el más leve de los susurros de sonido y se encontraron en un jardín absolutamente silencioso. Absolutamente quieto, absolutamente inmaculado, y más que un poco tétrico.

―Si hicimos algo mal, algo debería haber pasado para ahora ―murmuró Harry por fin, cuando la mansión permaneció en silencio.

La sonrisa de George mostró muchos dientes a la luz de la luna―. ¿Entonces, vamos por Lucius?

―Lucius ―la sonrisa de respuesta de Harry no fue menos filosa.

/.

La Mansión Malfoy era tan tétrica como opulenta como Harry recordaba. Hizo a un lado con fuerza los recuerdos que amenazaban con abrumarlo y se enfocó en el mapa mental que había memorizado del plan de los Lestrange.

Era probable que los elfos domésticos estuvieran en la cocina, con suerte dormidos. Los dormitorios estaban arriba, y ellos se deslizaron furtivamente pasando un retrato dormido después del otro, las fechas debajo de los nombres progresando mientras ellos alcanzaban el largo pasillo lleno de puertas.

Ambos tenían sus varitas afuera, preparados para conjurar a la primer señal de movimiento, pero el pasillo permaneció como estaba: con escasa iluminación y silencioso como una tumba.

El dormitorio principal era la cuarta puerta a la izquierda, un cuarto grande con balcón y vista de los jardines de acuerdo con la información que tenían los Lestrange. Harry desconocía como ellos lo sabían, asumía que Bellatrix Lestrange se los había contado en algún punto, siendo la hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, y él no quería pensar especialmente en ello. El nivel de detalle de la información era perturbadora.

No habían otras defensas en la puerta, nada sino unos pocos hechizos para silenciar el cuarto y un hechizo fácil de deshabilitar que era para alertar a los ocupantes de visitantes. La puerta se abrió sin sonido ante el toque de Harry. El silencio sobrenatural del pasillo fue roto por la respiración lenta y profunda del sueño y regresó a lo de antes cuando ellos se deslizaron adentro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Dos figuras descansaban en la cama enorme, y Harry hubiera podido reconocer la cabellera platinada en cualquier parte. Sostuvo su mano en alto y contó con los dedos partiendo desde tres...

...dos, uno...

― _¡Desmaius!_

Dos destellos de magia iluminaron la habitación. Harry se congeló, esperando ver si las protecciones, o los elfos o alguien, reaccionaban. Los segundos se extendieron y finalmente se atrevieron a moverse de nuevo.

George lanzó un segundo hechizo a Narcissa Malfoy (Harry lo reconoció vagamente como una variación más desconocida del Desmaius), y después se unió a Harry del otro lado de la cama.

―Sólo por si acaso ―murmuró él―. No es necesario arriesgarse. ¿Legilimancia?

Harry asintió y se preparó mentalmente. Ellos no tenían tiempo para una interrogación completa, no podían arriesgarse a que Lucius fuera rastreado si ellos lo llevaban consigo. Esta no era la solución más confiable, pero la fuerza bruta de la Legilimancia era todo con lo que contaban, si esto fallaba, intentarían el veritaserum y el Imperius y conseguirían lo que pudieran del hombre, pero esto llevaría más tiempo del que ellos podían permitirse. No podían arriesgarse a permanecer más tiempo. Ellos tenían que salir rápido.

Los Lestrange habían planeado simplemente matar a todos en la mansión, comenzando con los elfos domésticos y Lucius Malfoy, y después tomarse el tiempo para ser _*creativos*_ con Narcissa y Draco en otra parte como venganza por volverse en contra de Voldemort. No habrían dejado a nadie para alertar a los aurores. Harry y George no contaban con ese lujo.

Un hechizo mudo de George forzó a Lucius a abrir los ojos y Harry alzó su varita.

― _¡Legilimens!_

La mente de Harry se precipitó en una vorágine de pensamientos. Los recuerdos destellaron casi más rápido de lo que los divisaba, girando dando vueltas y vueltas, comenzando en algún sitio lejano y continuando en la distancia muy arriba; hasta ahora Harry no había podido ver el fin de ellos.

Se enfocó con mayor fuerza, concentrándose en lo que necesitaba, en políticas y mortífagos y secretos, ignorando memorias de familia e indulgencia decadente, y las memorias cambiaron y bajaron de velocidad. Algunas eran destellos idos antes de verlos. Otras se quedaron un momento suficiente para recogerlas, memorias de poder y oro y muerte y...

…empujó más adentro, consciente de que tenían un tiempo límite.

Harry se abrió paso sin compasión por los recuerdos, arrancando lo que pudiera sin preocuparse por el daño que dejaba detrás. No importaba y no le preocupaba, no después de todo lo que Lucius había hecho, no después de la petrificación de Hermione y su absoluta indiferencia por las muertes que el basilisco podría haber ocasionado.

Estaba consciente de forma distante de la presencia de Malfoy, de la mente casi inconsciente que luchaba por lanzarlo afuera y trataba de combatir contra el Desmaius. El hombre definitivamente tenía entrenamiento de Oclumancia, así como Draco por lo que las memorias le decían, sacándolo del lado Malfoy de la familia. Pero Harry contaba con el poder en bruto y ninguna inclinación a ser sutil.

Con un último empujón vicioso contra las últimas defensas remanentes sintió que la mente de Malfoy se despedazaba y caía bajo su asalto. Sintió como si algo reventara, rojo oscuro y un dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de su cráneo, presión e insensibilidad y el pesado latir de un corazón. Después solamente vértigo y oscuridad y fragmentos de lo que una vez había sido una persona, y Harry se retrajo tan rápido que pudo sentir el efecto de latigazo mental.

Ojos grises vacíos se encontraron con verde brillante. Dos líneas de sangre roja brillante fluyeron de la nariz de Malfoy y cayeron por su rostro empapando la almohada. El hombre seguía todavía vivo. Apenas.

 _Merlín._

Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás. Y entonces George estuvo ahí, apoyándolo aun cuando Harry tuvo arcadas en seco una, dos veces, temblando como después de un Cruciatus.

―¿Harry? ―la voz de George fue baja y urgente.

―...Rompí su mente ―susurró Harry cuando pudo hablar de nuevo―. Él era un Oclumancista. Una parte de él todavía seguía despierta. Empujé hasta que lo rompí y su mente sólo... se despedazó.

La expresión de George se debatió entre preocupación y satisfacción―... Nada que él no mereciera ―dijo él por fin―. Necesitamos salir de aquí.

Harry se enderezó―. Sí. Yo … yo lo manejaré ―miró al... a Lucius―. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

George hizo girar su varita entre los dedos. Un destello de indecisión cruzó su mente. Después su expresión se endureció―. Bueno, ya que estás ofreciendo, su Señoría...

La varita se detuvo y fue a descansar apuntada perfectamente al cuerpo inmóvil―. Por cada vez que intentaste matar a un Weasley ―espetó George―. Por cada vez que Ginny despierta gritando. _¡Dirimo!_

El cuerpo de Lucius se sacudió. Luego quedó quieto, ya no respirando.

―Ronniekins lo halló en uno de los libros de los Black. Se desgarra lo que haya pasado en el interior del cuerpo que te haya molestado ―murmuró George―. Me temo que el corazón del viejo Lucius está en varios pedazos ahora.

Definitivamente Oscuro. No una Imperdonable, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro de que fácilmente entraría en esa categoría. Una Maldición Asesina por lo menos era rápida e indolora, siempre que no fueras lo bastante estúpido para sobrevivirla.

Varios hechizos se hicieron cargo de cualquier traza que ellos podrían haber dejado. Con Lucius muerto y Narcissa fuera de combate, ellos solamente necesitaban estar pendientes de los elfos domésticos y Malfoy el joven. Ellos podían arriesgarse a usar magia un poco más libremente ahora.

Aun así dejaron la Mansión tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudieron y cruzaron los jardines corriendo. Desaparecieron tan pronto como salieron de las protecciones.

Harry sabía que el escándalo sería masivo. Ellos no habían hecho parecer para nada que la muerte de Lucius pudiera ser por causas naturales. Esto podría haber funcionado, pero habían decidido en contra. Harry quería que el resto de la ralea como Malfoy tuviera miedo. Quería que ellos supieran que alguien, en algún lugar, estaba haciendo de su blanco a los mortífagos y que era capaz de traspasar las protecciones mágicas de los Malfoy sin ser visto. Ellos no habían dejado indicios de su identidad, pero aun así no le sorprendería que fuera detenido para ser interrogado. No con la clase de interés que los Aurores habían comenzado a tomar por él.

Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana. Sobre el sofá encontró a Ron y a Hermione, dormidos y probablemente esperándolo.

De manera ausente uso un encantamiento para limpiar el registro de su varita. Después con gentileza expandió el sofá y conjuró una manta antes de acomodarse a dormir, cuidadoso de no despertar a sus dos mejores amigos.

/.

Por la mañana, Harry le dijo a Hermione calladamente―: Yo... descubrí una teoría sobre la Oclumancia ―cuando estaban despiertos y descansados en su mayor parte.

Ron se encontraba en la ducha. Hermione había sacado un libro que bien podria haber servido como mesilla de noche. Ambos habían sido muy cuidadosos de no preguntarle nada acerca de la noche anterior aparte de asegurarse de que él y George se encontraban bien.

―La escribiré para ti ―continuó―. Yo … no seré capaz de comprobarte.

Hermione lo había hecho practicar ocasionalmente. Habían sido muy cuidadosos, pero no fue hasta ahora que comprendía la clase de riesgo que habían corrido repetidamente. Nunca lo haría de nuevo. No con los recuerdos de la mente de Lucius Malfoy quebrándose bajo su hechizo. No con las pesadillas que tendría de un ser humano reducido a poco más que una víctima de un dementor por nada más que la fuerza de su magia.

Él podría realizarlo en contra de enemigos, seguro. Rompería su Juramento y sufriría las consecuencias antes de hacerlo alguna vez sobre un amigo.

Hermione lo observó largo rato. Después ella asintió.

―De acuerdo.

Ella no preguntó. Harry no brindó información.

/.

La muerte de Malfoy, su asesinato, Harry estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, no salió esa mañana en _El Profeta_. Lo compensaron con una edición especial por la tarde dedicada exclusivamente a esto. ¿Un pilar reformado de la sociedad brutalmente asesinado en su propia cama, detrás de las mejores defensas disponibles a la magia? El _Profeta_ exprimiría la historia por semanas. Meses, Harry imaginaba, si conseguían desenterrar algunos detalles particularmente jugosos. O conseguían información privilegiada sobre la investigación.

Tenían varias fotos de Lucius Malfoy luciendo importante y respetable, junto con fotografías de su familia. Algunas de estas incluían a Draco como nuevo jefe de la familia Malfoy, donde se veía más pálido que en Hogwarts. Hubo un largo artículo acerca de las muchas contribuciones de Lucius a la sociedad, y otro artículo igual de largo y comprensivo sobre sus "problemas de juventud" y "sacrificios por su familia" y "resistencia frente a la oposición y prejuicios".

El hecho de que Rita Skeeter estuviera en Azkaban no había mejorado mucho el periodismo en el _Profeta_.

Existía una sorprendente falta de detalles acerca del asesinato en si. Harry sospechaba la mano de Narcissa, ya que la información de los Aurores solía llegar al público solamente un poco más lento que los chismes de Hogwarts.

Las cartas en el _Profeta_ eran en su mayoría de apoyo y llenas de consternación y de indignación. Si alguien pensaba que Malfoy se lo tenía bien merecido, sabiamente permanecían callados al respecto.

La teoría que se barajaba era venganza, mortífagos fuera de control que querían desquitarse con el hombre valiente que se mantuvo firme contra su amo cuando otros fallaron. Esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Harry. En otro mundo, donde él no hubiera perseguido a los Lestrange, esta podría haber sido la teoría correcta. Tal como resultó, Harry y George habían robado los planes por completo, por lo que suponía que eso de 'mortífagos fuera de control' había desempeñado un rol importante en esto.

Había otra serie de teorías chifladas, pero ninguna a la que Harry prestara atención más allá de asegurarse de que sus nombres no aparecían allí.

Repasó las memorias de Malfoy lo mejor que pudo y permitió que una pluma de dictado escribiera todo mientras él hablaba por horas acerca de todo lo que pudo recordar. Sus sueños las noches siguientes fueron una mezcla desagradable de aquellas memorias y sus propias pesadillas. Un Pensadero habría sido extremadamente útil, pero él solamente conocía del que estaba en Hogwarts y fuera de su alcance. Bueno, técnicamente Harry conocía ahora de dos, pero el segundo estaba en la mansión Malfoy y aun más fuera de su alcance. Se las tuvieron que arreglar lo mejor posible.

Una cosa sobre la que actuaron inmediatamente fue el recuerdo de una "casa de campo" de los Malfoy, o más exactamente según notó Harry, un lugar conveniente para albergar visitantes menores o a la amante ocasional, a un respetable número de millas de distancia de la propiedad como tal. Lucius había hecho poco uso de esta, y los recuerdos eran de una pequeña y aburrida casa solariega con aire enrarecido y raramente visitada incluso por elfos domésticos.

Las memorias de Lucius Malfoy significaban que las barreras, mucho más débiles que las de la Mansión Malfoy, podrían ser evitadas con facilidad sin alertar a quien sujetaba ahora las protecciones. Narcissa o Draco. Harry no lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Una hora más tarde la casa y el pequeño jardín circundante habían desaparecido, arrebatados por el Fidelius como si nunca hubieran existido.

 **~oOo~**

Los días pasaron, luego una semana. Harry no iba a asumir que el silencio eran buenas noticias. La tensión en Ron y en Hermione le indicaban que ellos concordaban con esto.

El Patronus de Susan llegó ocho días después del asesinato.

― _Ellos quieren traerte para interrogarte ―_ y luego, con más suavidad _―. Buena suerte._

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

―¿La Quinta Potter? ―preguntó Ron.

―Es mejor que esperar a que las protecciones nos alerten ―concordó. Probablemente menos sospechoso. No iban a mudarse a la quinta, pero aun así tenía que poder pasar por un lugar en que ellos vivían. Un número de hechizos habían sido puestos para darles aviso con tiempo en caso de visitantes, pero aun entonces eso era tan sólo de unos minutos cuando más.

Harry Apareció en la Quinta Potter solo. No quería atraer la atención de los Aurores hacia Ron o Hermione. A ellos no les gustó, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que serían mejor como respaldo en Grimmauld en caso de que los necesitara.

Un movimiento de su varita hizo que la chimenea helada volviera a la vida. Otros movimientos, y una taza de té estuvo sobre la mesa, junto con una copia de esa mañana del _Profeta_. En la cocina, la tetera había despertado también. Unos pocos minutos y la casa se sentía ahora como un verdadero hogar, el leve aroma de humo de leña mezclado con té.

Se encontraba en medio de la resolución del crucigrama del Profeta: _8, abajo: Composición musical inconclusa prohibida desde 1902_ , cuando las protecciones le advirtieron que tenía invitados.

Tres, por lo que percibía. Harry hizo a un lado el periódico, terminó su té, y se levantó para saludar a los Aurores en la puerta.

/.

Harry no conocía al Auror que trajo el veritaserum, ni le importaba en especial. Pero sentía que Shacklebolt estaba cerca, aun cuando no lograba verlo. El hombre era poderoso y su magia familiar. Probablemente estaría observando el interrogatorio. Harry supuso que debería sentirse halagado de que el que el Ministro se tomara tiempo de su ocupada agenda para esa clase de cosas.

Los Aurores realizaron la prueba contra antídoto y encantamientos de memoria, y después le administraron tres gotas de poción.

El mundo desapareció alrededor suyo. Solamente la calidez de sus vínculos y los meses interminables de exposición a los efectos de la poción permanecieron como una fuerza de anclaje en el vacío dándole algo de control.

―¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Harry James Potter ―contestó con veracidad. Había una pluma garrapateando cada palabra que hablaba, para todo lo que eso serviría.

―¿Mató usted a Lucius Malfoy?

Harry no necesitaba usar el vínculo para esa pregunta.

―No ―contestó con la verdad. Quebrado su mente, sí, pero no había realizado la maldición final.

―¿Usted participó, ayudó, o en alguna forma estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy?

Aun con su mente distanciada las preguntas se sintieron familiares. Suponía que ellos tenían reglas acerca de las preguntas y como frasearlas.

La pregunta estaba forzando el límite de los vínculos. Ellos conocían los planes, pero no habían ayudado, no habían hablado de ello desde ese primer día cuando revisaron los pergaminos, y eso era suficiente para Ron, con su maravillosa visión del mundo en blanco y negro, pudiendo así decir con veracidad...

―No.

―¿Usted sabe quién estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy?

La compulsión del veritaserum luchó contra el vínculo. Peor que el Imperius de Voldemort y sin el deseo placentero de simplemente ceder, solamente los entrenamientos interminables con Ron y Hermione evitaron que la respuesta cruzara sus labios antes de poder detenerla.

Hermione no sería de ayuda, su mente era demasiado analítica, demasiado feliz de cuestionar todo, Ron era quien obstinadamente tomaba las cosas como se le presentaban y se quedaba con su versión, contra viento y marea.

Ron estaba muy, muy, seguro de saber quien estaba involucrado en el asesinato, pero no había preguntado y no tenía pruebas, y por todo lo que sabía podría haber otras personas involucradas además. Y eso fue suficiente para aplacar la compulsión... apenas.

―No.

Harry pudo sentir alivio aun a pesar de los efectos de las pociones, la adrenalina y de un Imperdonable apenas evitado.

―¿Dónde se encontraba usted en la noche del asesinato de Lucius Malfoy? ¿el día martes, séptimo de este mes?

Solamente el hecho de que no era el Guardián Secreto evitó que espetara el nombre de Grimmauld Place cuando jaló sobre el vínculo de Hermione. A la distancia se preguntó si podría decirlo de haberse encontrado vinculado a George―. Dormido. En casa ―estableció, manteniendo los nombres de Ron y Hermione fuera de ello.

―¿Dónde? ―el Auror esta vez se escuchó más insistente.

―Yo no soy el Guardián Secreto ―verdad. Déjenles pensar lo que deseen. No le gustaba entregar el conocimiento del Fidelius, pero le sorprendería enterarse de que la Directora no le hubiera contado a Shacklebolt acerca del interés de Hermione en ese hechizo después del comportamiento de Harry en Hogwarts. Era probable además que le hubiera contado acerca de la aparente habilidad de Harry para mentir bajo el veritaserum.

El silencio no natural de un hechizo se asentó a su alrededor, bloqueándolo de todo sonido. Sintió a Ron y Hermione en el fondo de su mente, tan ansiosos como él se sentía.

Estaba casi seguro de cual sería la próxima pregunta, todos lo estaban, y sabía igual de bien que no podría mentir evadiéndola usando los vínculos. ¿Cuánto les consentiría Shacklebolt? Ninguno de ellos sentía seguridad de nada ya. No podría mentir acerca de la identidad del Guardián Secreto ya lo que ellos tres lo sabían, pero existían otras opciones. Harry encontraría una manera de mantener su boca cerrada si debía. Tenía suficiente entrenamiento con la poción para poder guardar silencio, cuando era algo así de importante para él. De lo contrario ... bueno, difícil hablar sin una lengua.

El silencio se alargó. Finalmente el hechizo se levantó y el antídoto fue administrado.

La neblina se aclaró. Harry alzó la mirada y miró en los ojos oscuros de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

―La Quinta Potter no se encuentra bajo el Fidelius.

Harry no contestó. Shacklebolt lo hizo sonar como si fuera un pieza importante de información, pero ambos sabían que eso decía muy poco. El Fidelius podría haber sido realizado sobre parte de la propiedad. Podría haber sido sobre otro lugar completamente diferente. No tenía necesariamente que ser sobre una propiedad de Harry a la que él se estaba refiriendo.

―Ellos querían preguntar la identidad del Guardián Secreto ―continuó Shacklebolt―. Les negué el permiso. Eso va más allá de lo permitido durante un interrogatorio normal, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera averiguar a los extremos que llegarías para mantener el nombre a salvo.

Probablemente sensato. Ignorando lo que eso podría haberle hecho al mismo Harry, las consecuencias si una persona bien conocida e influyente como él llegara a sufrir daño en manos del Ministerio durante un interrogatorio rutinario serían... significativos.

Harry permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, y Shacklebolt suspiró―. Eso es todo. Eres libre de marcharte.

Harry se puso de pie. Solamente entonces habló―. Gracias, Ministro.

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Shacklebolt. Podría haber sido preocupación. Podría haber sido sospecha. Harry estaba demasiado exhausto para que le importara.

~oOo~

La Navidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de una bludger. Todos ellos habían tenido otras cosas de que preocuparse, y fue con genuina sorpresa que abrió los ojos una mañana y darse cuenta que era Navidad.

La pasaron en La Madriguera, nunca hubo duda al respecto. La familia completa y cada miembro honorario apareció. Charlie estaba de regreso de Rumania por toda una semana. Bill y Fleur, ella con cuatro meses de embarazo y prácticamente radiante, se quedarían durante los días de Navidad. Percy y Audrey, quien había sido presentada antes a la familia, pero que sería expuesta al caos completo de una Navidad Weasley por vez primera.

Andrómeda estaba allí con Teddy, tras rehusarse a permitir que su nieto pasara su primera Navidad real en el silencio del hogar de los Tonks. Ginny y Luna, que seguían viviendo en la casa. George, y Lee (arrastrado hasta allí cuando George se dio cuenta que la familia de Lee estaría fuera del país durante las festividades, y eso no estaba bien); y hasta Neville quien consiguió convencer a su abuela para que le permitiera ir de visita por unas pocas horas.

―Nosotros le escribimos ―le dijo calladamente Hermione cuando consiguieron hallar un espacio tranquilo en las periferias de la luz y el ruido y el calor―. Ron y yo. Quisimos a todos aquí.

La mayoría de ellos estaba alli sin duda por Molly, Harry lo sabía; excepto Neville. Molly apenas lo conocía. Neville estaba allí por Harry, y todos ellos conocían la razón.

Pendía sobre todos ellos una pesada sensación de que el mundo estaba a punto de nuevo de irse al diablo. No sólo para Ron y Hermione, sino para todos quienes estaban en el secreto. Harry podía ver la misma determinación testaruda en Neville, de disfrutar las festividades mientras las tenían, de disfrutar del calor y la risa de una casa repleta. Lo podía ver en la tensión de la postura de George, en la forma en que nunca se relajaba completamente. Lo podía ver en las miradas prolongadas de Bill y Fleur, y en la manera en que Ginny lo evitaba y Luna la mantenía distraída.

 _Los queríamos a todos aquí,_ Hermione dejó implícito, _porque esta podría ser la última vez que tengamos esa oportunidad._

Harry ya había atraído demasiado la atención. Los Aurores ya estaban demasiado interesados en él. Ahora sólo sería cosa de tiempo.

―No tienes que hacer esto ―dijo Bill, en voz baja y urgente durante los breves segundos en que quedaron solos en la cocina―. Todavía puedes echarte para atrás.

―No ―dijo Harry―. No puedo.

Bill pareció querer discutir más, pero la puerta se abrió y Molly llegó y la oportunidad se esfumó.

Neville le apretó el hombro con fuerza cuando el resto de los Weasley decía sus adioses y deseos navideños, y Harry lo siguió hasta el borde de las protecciones.

―Llámanos. Nosotros responderemos ―le prometió, testarudo y desafiante.

―Maldita sea, Neville ―exhaló Harry―. Esta no es tu pelea.

Neville se encogió de hombros―. Ahora lo es. Nosotros somos Gryffindor, Harry. No existe el sentido común entre nosotros. El mundo mágico esperó de ti que lo arreglaras todo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. No pueden quejarse si haces lo mismo ahora ―le dio una mirada de nuevo a la Madriguera, iluminada y acogedora―. ¿Me habría gustado tener un poco más de paz antes de que todo comenzara de nuevo? Seguro. La vida esta llena de decepciones así. Regresa adentro, Harry. Ya pronto tendrás que ser Lord Potter. Sólo... recuerda que nosotros responderemos. Y me aseguraré de que Ron te eche maleficios si llegas a olvidarte de ello.

Harry apretó con fuerza la mano de Neville a cambio. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba dar.

/.

Ellos celebraron juntos el Año Nuevo, solamente ellos tres. Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá en un desorden de almohadas y mantas, escuchando el sonido amortiguado de las celebraciones afuera, y se permitieron el raro lujo de sencillamente dormir.

/.

Las protecciones de la Quinta Potter jalaron a Harry de su sueño profundo justo antes del mediodía del primer día de año nuevo.

Unos hechizos rápidos lo vistieron y lo dejaron presentable, y Hermione empujó en su mano una pócima vigorizante―. ¡Ve!

La Aparición lo llevó desde Grimmauld a la Quinta con apenas tiempo para beber la poción y desaparecer la botella. Ida la torpeza del sueño, reemplazada por una clara agudeza dejada por la poción.

Tres personas estaban en la puerta de acuerdo con las protecciones. Harry la abrió para descubrir a un trío de Aurores en su umbral, uno un poco mayor que los otros. Además uno de ellos le parecía familiar, lo bastante para que Harry pudiera decir con absoluta certeza que era el hermano mayor de Theodore Nott. Su sonrisa afilada no prometía nada bueno.

―Harry James Potter ―el Auror mayor habló, y sostuvo un rollo sellado―. Por orden del Ministerio, tengo una orden de arresto para usted por el presunto asesinato de Lucius Malfoy. Usted entregará su varita. Su abogado, si cuenta con uno, será contactado por el Ministerio. Cualquier intento de denegar estas órdenes resultará en su arresto por la fuerza.

El tiempo se detuvo, congelado en un solo instante. Para Harry esto se sentía como balancearse sobre el borde de un precipicio sin estar seguro de que lado era tierra firme o aire vacío hacia una caída aterradora.

Los cuarteles generales de los Aurores estaban resguardados. No habría forma de salir más que luchando. Los Aurores no tenían pruebas, George y Harry se habían asegurado de ello, pero tenían sospechas lo bastante fuertes como para arrestarlo; y él tenía demasiados secretos que no podría proteger bajo veritaserum.

Ir con ellos le vería casi con certeza enviado a Azkaban, y a Ron y a Hermione junto con él. Resistirse lo convertiría en un fugitivo buscado y sería casi como una confesión de culpabilidad.

Pero claro, ellos siempre supieron que llegaría a este momento.

Una chispa de Fuego Demoníaco saltó a la vida.

Si iba a condenarse a sí mismo, entonces lo haría del modo correcto. Les demostraría que esto no era tan solo un momento de pánico o de un malentendido desafortunado.

 _Yo soy Harry James Potter y escogí esto voluntariamente._

El tiempo se desplazaba de nuevo, lenta y perezosamente. Harry observó con calma mientras los Aurores apuntaban sus varitas y disparaban un trío de Aturdidores con movimientos penosamente demorados. Tuvo una eternidad para actuar, y no se molestó siquiera en escudarse, se limitó a hacerse a un lado de los hechizos y moverse hacia atrás ingresando a la quinta en un solo movimiento.

Harry alzó su mano e influjo magia en su Fuego Demoníaco. Llamas explotaron y el tiempo chascó en su sitio, y el más viejo de los Aurores tuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente de ver su fin aproximándose. Un búho monstruoso tomó vuelo sobre alas de fuego y tragó su alarido antes de que pudiera formarlo.

Un calor intenso golpeó a Harry, mordió su piel y consumió su sudor antes de que pudiera formarse, pero él no se inmutó. La quinta ya estaba quemándose, incluso con el Fuego Demoníaco bajo control; brasas se tornaron en cenizas y luego en nada antes de que estas pudieran tocarlo, y un solo momento de falta de atención vería ese hechizo vuelto en su contra.

Un fénix infernal se alzó de las llamas, extendió sus alas con gracia y descendió sobre el segundo Auror.

Nott gritó una vez, abrazado por las alas y las plumas incandescentes, y ni siquiera cenizas quedaron después.

El último Auror parecía congelado de terror ante la muralla de Fuego Demoníaco, y Harry reinó sobre éste antes de que reclamara su tercera víctima. Lo forzó a separarse y caminó entre dos pilares gemelos de fuego donde la muralla exterior y la puerta habían estado, observando al Auror todo el rato. Algo colapsó a sus espaldas, probablemente la escalera, y una nube de ascuas surgió en el cuarto y de nuevo se desvaneció.

Harry se encontraba francamente sorprendido de que el hombre todavía no hubiera Desaparecido. Pero claro, el Fuego Demoníaco no era algo que la mayoría de la gente estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, y ciertamente no el ver a alguien incinerado por este.

Esperó hasta que el hombre se enfocó en él con ojos enormes y horrorizados. Solamente entonces habló, cortante y preciso para asegurarse de ser comprendido.

―Ya he tenido suficiente de prejuicios y racismo desenfrenado del mundo mágico. Regresa al Ministerio, Auror. Dile que si se necesita a un Señor Oscuro para cambiarlo, entonces es un Señor Oscuro lo que conseguirán.

El hombre tragó visiblemente, todavía congelado. Harry levantó perezosamente su varita. Los pilares de fuego se alzaron con ella con un rugir de magia malévola. Eso fue suficiente para que el Auror espabilara. Se Desapareció con un crujido sonoro, y Harry quedó levemente impresionado de que consiguiera hacerlo sin dejar atrás partes de su cuerpo.

La madera quemada gimió detrás suyo. Las paredes se habían agrietado por el calor y el aire estaba pesado con el olor de fuego y magia y muerte.

Su vínculo estaba extrañamente silencioso, la presencia familiar de Ron y Hermione vívida en su mente, pero ninguno de ellos hablaba.

Harry dio una última mirada a la quinta malhadada. Luego bajó su varita, liberó el Fuego Demoníaco para que corriera rampante, y Desapareció hacia Grimmauld con un _crac_ agudo mientras el mundo alrededor se convertía en un infierno viviente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por leer, comentar y favorecer esta historia. Saludos y buen finde :D

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE TODAS LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **((13))**

 **«¡SEÑOR OSCURO POTTER! ¡Mata Aurores y Declara Guerra al mundo mágico!»**

El _Profeta Diario_ la mañana siguiente usó unas fuentes tan grandes como las que declaraban la derrota final de Voldemort poco más de un año y medio atrás.

Había fotos de la casa solariega quemada, o, supuso Harry, de la tierra abrasada y muerta donde había estado antes. El Fuego Demoníaco había arrasado con todo hasta dejar nada, y solamente el hecho de que la casa se encontraba a millas de cualquier parte lo había mantenido contenido ligeramente. Aun así el daño parecía extenderse en cada dirección de manera infinita.

La mayor parte de la edición le fue dedicada. Artículos sensacionalistas acerca de su "caída de la luz", una teoría de conspiración detrás de otra, sugerencias de que él había tenido que ver en un número de muertes de mortífagos -varias de ellas ciertas- y solamente la novedad evitó que estuviera lleno de cartas condenándolo.

El Ministerio hacia una declaración, tan sosa y profesional como lo que Harry había llegado a esperar, hablando de todo y nada, pero asegurándole al público que llegarían al fondo de esto a cualquier costo. Y alguien con información nivel Auror había hablado del número de veces que Harry había sido objeto de investigación judicial.

Había fotos, unas pocas de sus primeros años en Hogwarts y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero sobre todo del periodo posterior a la Batalla de Hogwarts. Lucía allí cansado y sombrío, pero decidido, y supuso que esa era la razón de colocarlas; no era como si tuvieran fotos de él siendo todo Señor Oscuro.

Lo más importante para Harry, sin embargo, eran los artículos que mencionaban a Ron y Hermione. No como sus amigos de la escuela, y camaradas héroes de guerra, sino como potenciales seguidores. Aliados potenciales. Objetivos potenciales, cuando el mismo Harry probara ser demasiado difícil de encontrar. Su última dirección conocida había sido junto a él en la Quinta Potter, ya que ninguno de ellos quiso arriesgar que la Madriguera se convirtiera en un blanco cuando ellos pusieron a Grimmauld de nuevo bajo el Fidelius.

Por fin bajó el periódico y se quedó mirando la página frontal por largo rato.

―Lo lamento ―por hacer que se involucraran. Por convertirlos en un blanco. Por arrebatarles su oportunidad de una vida normal. Por meterlos en algo que había sido su elección, nada más que suya, y en la cual ellos habían seguido porque él era su amigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros―. Bah. De todos modos no quería un trabajo en el Ministerio.

Había más que eso, tenía que haberlo, pero también se trataba de Ron. Ron, quien era terco y temperamental y orgulloso y leal hasta el final. Ron, quien había tomado una decisión y no veía el punto en debatirla más. Harry le envidiaba esa absoluta certeza.

Hermione realizó un suave sonido desde el sillón. Harry la miró y sintió preocupación asentándose pesadamente en su mente. Ron tomaba una decisión y rara vez la cambiaba de nuevo. Hermione tomaba una decisión y rara vez la cambiaba, pero eso no evitaba que ella dejara de preguntarse ni de debatir o tener dudas.

―Supongo que yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que no llegáramos a esto ―confesó ella―. Las cosas iban tan bien. La Fundación estaba consiguiendo algo. Hasta que sucedió lo de San Mungo el Ministerio había comenzado a escuchar. Yo sólo... asumí.

Dejó de hablar, y se quedó mirando el periódico nítidamente doblado en su regazo―. El Señor Oscuro Potter.

―La señora Weasley no va a estar feliz. Me sorprende que no se haya aparecido todavía por acá ―su primera reacción debía haber sido un vociferador, antes de la guerra. Ahora Harry casi echaba de menos esa idea.

No era como si este hubiese conseguido llegar. Las protecciones destruían cualquier vociferador y otras sorpresas indeseables. El Fidelius y las protecciones mágicas protegían su hogar. Hechizos separados conjurados en el momento en que su secreto saliera a la luz evitaría que ellos tres fueran rastreados vía lechuza, lo cual quería decir que solamente aquellos a quienes habían confiado el Fidelius podrían enviar una lechuza directamente a su casa. Un buzón de mensajes había sido emplazado hacia algún tiempo atrás, y la dirección entregada a aquellos que no querían confiarles con el secreto mismo de Grimmauld. Solamente un mensaje por Patronus podría pasar a través de todo, incluyendo el Fidelius.

Andrómeda había enviado una carta dejando claro que esperaba contar con la presencia de Harry lo más pronto posible, y que deberían entregarse explicaciones. Harry no iba a discutir eso.

Hermione meneó la cabeza―. Yo le envié ayer una lechuza y le conté que nosotros la visitaríamos hoy y le explicaríamos todo.

―Me sorprende que Molly no haya venido ya a hacer una visita ―dijo Harry con sequedad.

―Le dije que las protecciones no la dejarían pasar hoy por razones de seguridad ―dijo Ron esta vez escuchándose algo avergonzado―. Mamá... ella se preocupa, pero ambos somos adultos, y todos teníamos otros asuntos que resolver. Le dijimos que explicaríamos todo en persona en vez de eso.

A Harry no le gustó como eso se escuchaba, se trataba de familia y él confiaba en los Weasley, pero aun así podría ser una trampa y todo en él le decía que lo detuviera, pero se forzó a hacer a un lado esa preocupación inmediata y confiar en sus amigos.

―Las lechuzas no son completamente seguras ―se limitó a recordarles en vez de eso―. Yo … si algo sucede, déjenme saber. Cualquier cosa. Yo estaré allí.

 _Porque ustedes son ahora un blanco, y ellos vendrán a buscar en la Madriguera_ , dejó sin decir. Él confiaba en ellos para que comprendieran lo que quería decir, y Hermione se estiró para apretar su mano.

―Lo sabemos.

A él no tenía que gustarle, pero debía confiar en ellos con esto. Confiaría en ellos y estaría listo para descender sobre el mundo mágico como un Colacuerno enfurecido si debía hacerlo.

/.

Ron y Hermione se marcharon para la Madriguera poco antes del almuerzo.

Harry se encontró dividido entre quedarse en Grimmauld para estar preparado en caso de que ocurriera algo malo en la Madriguera, o ir a visitar a Andrómeda para salir de ese asunto.

Al final, se decidió por ir donde Andrómeda. Él confiaba en los Weasley, y hasta ahora no sentía nada malo a través de su vínculo. Preocupación, y un poco de ansiedad; después de todo estaban a punto de explicarle a Molly Weasley porque habían tomado partido por un Señor Oscuro, pero nada malo.

Además, él le debía a Andrómeda una explicación, y no quería hacerle perder la paciencia.

Esperaba a medias ser recibido por Aurores cuando llegó con un crujido agudo, pero , claro, Andrómeda era una Black, y ellos siempre tenían ideas diferentes a la mayoría, bueno, en su mayor parte.

Su expresión era helada y del todo ilegible, pero ella le dejó entrar de todas maneras. La casa se encontraba en un silencio enervante, y su expresión debía haberlo demostrado, porque Andrómeda arqueó una ceja aristocrática―. Teddy se encuentra fuera por el día.

Esto dolió, por más que Harry ya se lo esperaba, pero asintió aceptándolo. La seguridad de Teddy siempre había sido primordial para ambos. Que Andrómeda ahora sintiera que él podría constituir un peligro para su nieto … Harry suponía que no debía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

―¿Te sentirías más cómoda si no tuviera mi varita?

La expresión de Andrómeda permanecía fría e indiferente mientras pensaba en la oferta―. Supongo que eso solamente dejaría a la magia sin varita de que preocuparse.

A Harry no le gustó la idea, mucho menos porque esto le dejaba vulnerable y todavía más en caso de suceder algo en la Madriguera, donde se vería demorado obteniendo su varita de regreso, pero sus vínculos se sentían tranquilos. Sostuvo su varita con el asa primero hacia adelante, y Andrómeda la aceptó y la colocó en un cajón. Eso dejaría fuera la opción de recuperarla con facilidad con un encantamiento convocador sin usar la varita, cuando menos.

La tensión en los hombros de ella se relajó un poco, y luego ella suspiró.

―Harry James Potter ―ella consiguió resumir un mundo de conversación lleno de exasperación, cansancio y resignación en esas tres palabras―. ¿Qué te puede haber hecho decidir que esto era una buena idea?

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa irónica―. ¿Locura Black?

Los labios de Andrómeda se apretaron en una línea delgada. Harry tuvo la impresión clara de que ella no apreciaba este intento de humor.

―¿Después de cuatro generaciones? Para alguien capaz de resistir el Imperius, lo encuentro difícil de creer.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, de ahí saqué por lo menos la impulsividad ―se pasó una mano por el pelo y vio que el agarre de Andrómeda sobre su varita aumentaba―. Llegue a los once años sin saber nada acerca de este mundo, ni de mi familia, ni de lo que se esperaba de mi. La única cosa que he aprendido desde entonces es que el poder impone el derecho en el mundo mágico. Unos pocos lucharon contra Voldemort, pero la mayoría fue feliz con permanecer tranquilos y esperar lo mejor.

―¿Su punto, Lord Potter? ―dijo Andrómeda con frialdad, diciendo su título de la forma en que Snape hubiera dicho ' _Gryffindor'._

―¿Mi punto? Mi punto es que yo tengo un ahijado que, en el mejor de los casos, será discriminado de forma sutil durante toda su vida. En este momento no se le permite acudir a San Mungo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que su nombre sea removido de la lista de Hogwarts? E incluso si llega a graduarse, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que no consiga ser contratado en ninguna parte tan sólo porque Remus era un hombre-lobo?

La expresión de Andrómeda se endureció. Harry imaginó que esto había golpeado un punto sensible.

―La Fundación hace lo que puede para ayudar, pero nunca logrará triunfar con el número de supremacistas sangre puras y colaboradores de Voldemort a cargo. El mundo mágico me enseñó que impera la ley de la fuerza. Estoy poniendo esa lección en buen uso.

―Y esto dejará a mi nieto con su padrino muerto o en Azkaban, siguiendo la gran tradición de los Black ―dijo Andrómeda punzante.

 _Sirius_. El dolor se había amortiguado, pero probablemente nunca desaparecería del todo. No había conocido bien al hombre, pero había pasado muchas noches sin dormir atormentado por lo que podría haber sido.

Guardaba la esperanza de que Teddy lo entendiera algún día cuando fuera lo suficiente mayor, pero estaba igual de consciente de la notoriedad que el chico tendría que encarar siendo el ahijado de un Señor Oscuro. Harry había sido el ahijado de Sirius Black, pero además había sido El Niño que Vivió. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de atención.

La decisión de Harry cambiaría muchas vidas, para mejor o peor. Teddy se convertiría en un blanco sólo por asociación, pero si Harry hacia bien su trabajo entonces la amenaza sería menor de lo que podría haber sido. O al menos diferente. Quizás a ellos no les importaría su sangre, sino solamente su asociación con Harry.

―No tengo pasta de padrino ―dijo Harry sin inflexión―. La única razón de no tener pesadillas cada noche es porque tengo conmigo a Ron y a Hermione. No puedo aconsejar a Teddy acerca de clases o carreras o lo que sea que un padrino se suponga que haga, porque yo solamente tuve que realizar una sola tarea; y después de eso ya sea estaría muerto o sería lo bastante famoso para poder obtener cualquier trabajo que yo quisiera.

Andrómeda pareció estar a punto de rebatir, o probablemente concordar, pero Harry la interrumpió.

―Lo que yo tengo es suficiente magia e influencia detrás de mi nombre para ser una amenaza legítima. Y si hago esto bien, los peores fanáticos y mortífagos desaparecerán y quizás podamos tener leyes decentes en su lugar para los nacidos de muggle y los en parte no-humanos. Eso, o yo seré tal amenaza que ellos tendrán que concentrarse en mí y dejar de molestar a los licántropos y a los squibs y a los vampiros y nacidos de muggles, y a todos los demás sin voz propia.

―¿Y si no? ―la expresión de Andrómeda era ilegible. Harry la miró sin apartarse.

―Entonces habré hecho el intento. Y haré lo mejor posible para no arrastrar a nadie más conmigo.

Por largo rato se quedaron allí en silencio. Andrómeda observándolo y Harry devolviendo la mirada con cada partícula del desafío testarudo que le había puesto en ese sitio en primer lugar.

Andrómeda se movió primero. El cansancio reemplazó la fría indiferencia y representó su edad, su edad y cada una de sus muchas pérdidas.

―Oh, Harry.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez todo estaría bien entre ellos.

~oOo~

―Mamá esta preocupada. Y no muy contenta. Y será mejor que vayas a visitarla, jovencito, porque nosotros todavía somos tu familia aun cuando... oh, Harry. ¿Un Señor Oscuro? ―recitó Ron fielmente cuando regresó esa noche con Hermione.

Harry sonrió con ironía―. Iré. Lo prometo.

―¿Andrómeda? ―consultó Hermione con preocupación.

―Preocupada ―dijo Harry―. Y no muy contenta, tampoco. Pero ella no me prohibió que viera a Teddy. Él no podrá venir de visita, pero... ―se encogió de hombros―. Probablemente sea más seguro así, de todos modos. Pero ella sabe que todavía es bienvenida, y que Grimmauld es seguro si ellos llegan a estar en peligro.

Ellos se acomodaron en silencio. Mute apareció con té y desapareció un instante después. Por fin, Harry miró a Ron―. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Ministerio comience a fijarse en las personas que están a nuestro alrededor. Y al final vendrán a ver a tu familia.

La expresión de Ron se tornó sombría―. Sí. Mamá y papá también lo saben. Nosotros le comunicamos a todos el Fidelius, sin embargo, de modo que tendrán un lugar donde ir si llega a hacer falta. George es el único que se ha incriminado junto con nosotros. Quiero decir, Bill puede decirles que sabía que estábamos planeando algo, y mamá decirles que estábamos en contacto contigo, pero eso no es ilegal.

 _Todavía no_ , quedó en el aire. Pero Harry y Hermione lo captaron igual de bien de todas maneras. El Ministerio tenía antecedentes de cambiar las reglas cuando la palabra "Señor Oscuro" comenzaba a lanzarse.

―George sabe como evitar al Ministerio, y en todo caso la gente creerá más probable que nosotros dos estemos involucrados junto con Harry en el asesinato de Lucius. Después de todo, somos el _Trío Dorado_ ―dijo Hermione con algo de amargura―. Bueno, solíamos serlo, me supongo.

―Eso puede que deje a George fuera. ¿Y Nev?

―No ha sido visto con nosotros lo bastante para volverlo de interés ―dijo Ron―. Y si lo intentan, todo lo que conseguirán es que él ofreció ayudarnos y nos mandó libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts para Hermione, y que tu le entregaste las varitas de los Lestrange. No estarán feliz con él, pero no debería existir nada lo bastante ilegal para que ellos puedan hacer algo.

―Ellos pueden enterarse del Juramento si hacen las preguntas adecuadas ―Hermione frunció el ceño―. Si ellos usan veritaserum … ellos necesitan preguntar algunas cosas específicas, pero podrían descubrirlo. Bill lo sabe, pero él vive en el extranjero y nadie más lo sabe. Solamente Neville.

―Lo cual podría convertirlo en un blanco ―Harry se encogió―. Lo s...

―¡Harry James Potter, si te atreves a disculparte por eso, te iras a dormir con serpientes por cabello!

―Es la verdad ―dijo Harry con obstinación.

―¡Y yo elegí hacerlo! ¡Así que no te atrevas a implicar que yo no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo!

Furiosos ojos castaños encontraron otros verdes igual de testarudos en una batalla familiar de voluntades. Harry fue el primero en ceder.

―Si él supiera Oclumancia... ―[¿Tregua?]

―George y yo hemos hecho progresos decentes con las notas que tu... encontraste. Uno de nosotros podría enseñarle lo que hemos aprendido, si él esta de acuerdo ―[Tregua.]

No se trataba de la clase de Oclumancia que Snape había dominado para mentirle a Voldemort en su cara, pero cuando menos era más de lo que Harry había conseguido. Hermione había intentado enseñarle lo que ellos habían aprendido hasta ahora, pero ninguna cantidad de esfuerzo había ayudado mucho. Él sabía lo suficiente para aclarar un poco más su mente bajo el veritaserum, pero la mayor parte de su defensa contra la poción era la combinación de sus vínculos y la exposición constante. Le había llevado largo tiempo, pero podía sentir los efectos del entrenamiento. No creía ser capaz de mentir, pero estaba mucho más consciente bajo la poción esos días, y podía demorar levemente sus respuestas. Con la suficiente motivación, ellos suponían que él podría ser capaz de rehusarse a responder del todo.

La Oclumancia era útil, pero ellos también habían aceptado que le serviría a Harry de muy poco. Un año más tarde la predicción de Dorea Black acerca de su sangre seguía probando ser cierta.

―¿Qué hay acerca del contrato? ―habló Ron de nuevo, ahora que había concluido la discusión inmediata.

Hermione arrugó la frente―. Lo quemaremos la próxima vez que los veamos. De estar en su lugar me gustaría verlo hecho. Ya ha cumplido su propósito. Ahora es sólo un riesgo para ellos. No, Harry ―dijo ella antes de que Harry pudiera discutir―. Hasta el mundo mágico no es tan estúpido para creer que estás haciendo esto solo. Ellos saben que nosotros estamos involucrados. Ahora no hay nada allí por lo que valga la pena arriesgar a Dean y a los demás.

A Harry no le gustaba, pero le gustaba todavía menos aun la idea de arriesgar la vida de sus amigos inútilmente. El secreto estaba al descubierto. Tenía muy poco sentido el intentar controlar algo de eso.

/.

Ese mismo día llego un número de cartas por lechuza y a la casilla de correos.

La más entretenida, al parecer de Harry, fue la del Ministerio demandando que se presentara voluntariamente para ser arrestado o que notificara a las autoridades apropiadas su ubicación para que ellos fueran hasta allí a arrestarlo. Asumió que se trataba de algún tipo de requisito legal, ya que dudaba que ellos creyeran que eso pudiera funcionar. No les había comunicado lo de su casilla de correos en primer lugar, pero suponía que ellos tendrían acceso a los registros de su creación. No los ayudaría a localizarlo ni a interceptar su correo, pero estaba claro que les daba una forma de comunicarse con él.

Esperaba a medias una carta de McGonagall, vía Andrómeda o la señora Weasley tal vez, pero Hogwarts permaneció en silencio. Pero quizás ella no estaba sorprendida después de su último encuentro. Esperaba que ella estuviera enojada, pero quizás ya lo había dado como causa perdida desde entonces. Flitwick ... no estaba en contra de ellos, pero había dejado en claro que no se involucraría.

Hagrid … Harry le debía una explicación, por lo menos. Harry nunca estaría de acuerdo con lo que él estaba haciendo, pero Harry le debía cuando menos eso, aunque tendría que arreglárselas con una carta.

Las cartas de las personas que conocía personalmente expresaban más que nada preocupación. Suponía que deseaban escuchar su versión antes de creerle al _Profeta_. Considerando sus experiencias anteriores con el _Profeta_ y sus compañeros de colegio, eso era más de lo que él hubiera podido esperar.

Escribió respondiendo ese día en su oficina bajo el ojo atento del retrato de Dorea. Cuando la última carta estuvo sellada y fue entregada a Mute, se reclinó hacia atrás en la vieja silla y se limitó a respirar. Una respiración lenta después de la otra, la tensión de sus músculos relajándose poco a poco.

―El Señor Oscuro Potter ―habló Dorea por fin―. El primero en tu familia. Tanto Black como Potter.

―Supongo ―respondió Harry con suavidad―, que eso es algo que la gente no podrá decir que saque de mis padres.

Los ojos de su madre, pero oh, ¿por qué no sacó su aplicación a los estudios? La apariencia de su padre y un alborotador, definitivamente culpa de su padre. Sus dotes con la magia, y su coraje, y su altruismo … y a veces Harry odiaba todo eso. El recordatorio de lo que nunca tendría, de lo que nunca conoció. Nunca fueron historias, sino tan sólo trozos apropiados de su personalidad que alguien exponía para hacer que él continuara con lo que fuera que querían que él hiciera.

Tal vez esto les recordaría que él era su propia persona. Tal vez, cuando terminaran de contarle a todo el mundo como siempre supieron que él era un Señor Oscuro en ciernes. Tal vez, pero probablemente no.

Dorea lo observó durante mucho tiempo―. ¿Algún arrepentimiento, joven Lord?

Un centenar. Mil. Ninguno a que tuviera sentido aferrarse tras haber pasado hace mucho tiempo el punto de no retorno.

―No. No más.

~oOo~

George arriesgó una visita rápida ese mismo día. Tiempo suficiente para dar un buen vistazo a ellos tres, y asegurarse de que estaban bien antes de tener que regresar a Diagon. Un abrazo para Hermione, una rápida revoltura al cabello de Ron, y la mirada larga y un solemne y deliberado asentimiento hacia Harry.

―Hemos dejado tu nombre fuera de todo ―dijo Harry cuando George se quedo inusualmente callado―. Puede que aun así vayan a revisar tu tienda por ser propiedad de un Weasley, pero mantendremos tu nombre fuera de todo.

―Gracias … Lord Harrykins.

Harry se rio, George le dio una palmada en el hombro y él supo que cuando menos en esto nada había cambiado.

~oOo~

Una carta de Brookstanton llegó vía casilla de correos esa misma tarde, escrita en la letra cursiva que ya le era familiar a Harry.

§

 _Lord Potter:_

 _¿Debe hacer que sea tan tremendamente difícil el dirigir una Fundación en su nombre? Supongo que esto explica su renuencia a tener un lugar en el Directorio._

 _Augustus Brookstanton._

§

Cuando menos no se trataba de un aviso para informarle que el el estudio jurídico de Brookstanton estaba cortando todos sus lazos con él. Conociendo al hombre, sonaba casi como una aprobación.

~oOo~

Ellos recibieron una invitación para la Mansión Longbottom la mañana del día 3 de enero. Llegó por Patronus, ya que Neville conocía los riesgos de poner cualquier cosa por escrito. El riesgo de que alguien interceptara la lechuza de Neville era pequeño, pero un mensaje por Patronus era casi imposible de interferir.

La invitación era para esa noche, y en caso de estar de acuerdo, Neville intentaría hacer que estuvieran presentes también un par de personas más. Algunas explicaciones, ellos lo sabían bien, eran mejor hacerlas en persona.

Se miraron entre ellos, y Hermione envió su Patronus con su respuesta. Podría bien tratarse de una trampa, por supuesto, y Harry probablemente tendría que empezar a aprender a sospechar de cualquier cosa, amigos incluidos, ahora que su plan se encontraba al descubierto. Pero este era Neville, y ellos confiarían en él. Él había confiado en ellos con bastante frecuencia, y con mucha menos información sobre que basarse.

/.

Ellos llegaron a la Mansión Longbottom bien adentrada la noche con un crack único en perfecta sincronía de su Aparición. Harry tenía en los labios un hechizo de escudo, si bien dudaba que fuera a necesitarlo. Era un buen hábito del que hacerse.

Nada se movía en los terrenos. Un hechizo de detección por parte de Hermione no reveló nada tampoco. Sólo la Mansión misma, protegida por magia.

Neville se encontró con ellos en la puerta. Si acaso se sentía un poco preocupado por reunirse con ellos, no lo demostró.

Harry rompió el silencio con una sonrisa irónica―. Hey, Nev. ¿Feliz Año Nuevo?

Neville dejó escapar una risotada aguda―. Maldita sea, Harry ―la tensión rota, Neville los saludó a los tres. A Hermione con un comedido semi-abrazo, y a Ron y Harry con un palmotazo en el hombro.

―¿Tu abuela? ―preguntó Hermione.

Neville les hizo señas para que ingresaran―. En la biblioteca. Según entiendo escribiendo una carta de lo más enérgica acerca de las deficiencias más recientes en la elección de libros de historia para Hogwarts. Dejó instrucciones estrictas que no desea ser molestada por nada menos que la segunda venida de Merlín.

Traducción: Augusta Longbottom no aprobaba, pero no iba a involucrar al Ministerio en lo que probablemente veía como un asunto privado de Neville.

Harry se preguntó brevemente si así era como habían comenzado los Mortífagos. Con reuniones a escondidas como si se tratara meramente de ponerse al día con viejos compañeros de escuela, y la gente alrededor de ellos deliberadamente _No Viendo_ nada. No era un pensamiento agradable.

―Le conté a ella acerca de los Lestrange y le mostré las varitas ―añadió Neville―. Después de lo que salió en el Profeta … bastó para que ella me permitiera explicarle.

A Harry eso no le importó. Augusta Longbottom merecía saber, y si eso funcionaba en su favor, pues mucho mejor.

Ellos siguieron a Neville a través de la casona hasta uno de los cuartos de estar más pequeños y hogareños. Sobre un diván al resplandor cálido de la chimenea se encontraban esperando Susan y Hannah, y Dean estaba en una de las sillas más orondas. Los tres se pusieron de pie cuando notaron el regreso de Neville.

Emplazados los hechizos de privacidad, Susan pareció ser la vocera electa en forma temporal. En tanto que Hannah lucía preocupada y Dean algo cansado, la expresión de Susan era ilegible mientras se detenía en frente de Harry.

―¿Así que Lord Potter, ah?

Harry se enderezo un poco ante la frialdad de su voz, tan similar a la de Andrómeda.

―Para aquellos quienes pelearon a mi lado... ―dijo él con suavidad, haciendo eco de sus palabras de unos meses antes.

No sabía si ella lo recordaría, pero su apuesta rindió fruto cuando Susan sonrió levemente y su voz se volvió un tanto más cálida además.

―Harry.

―Harry ―concordó, y repitió su promesa―. Pase lo que pase.

Dean le estrechó la mano, y Hannah le dio un breve abrazo, y por unos pocos minutos sólo fueron siete compañeros de curso poniéndose al día con lo sucedido en sus vidas.

―¿Cómo están Ginny y Luna? ―preguntó Dean por fin, cuando el té y el whisky de fuego estuvieron sobre la mesa y tazas y vasos fueron entregados. Con cuatro allí del Sexteto del Ministerio, era una pregunta razonable.

―No están involucradas en esto ―declaró Ron―. Lo saben. Se quedarán fuera de esto.

Ninguna otra explicación era necesaria. Dean se limitó a asentir y el tema quedó cerrado. Sus dos meses de entrenamiento como Auror o la forma rápida en la que todos debieron crecer con el regreso de Voldemort, evitó que preguntara nada más.

Hermione rompió el silencio antes de que se volviera incómodo―. He traído el contrato ―lo colocó sobre la mesa y esperó a que Susan, Dean y Hannah lo leyeran.

Susan alzó la mirada―. ¿Por qué?

―¡ _Incendio!_ ―el contrato se quemó con vividez y desapareció, dejando atrás solamente cenizas. Hermione bajó su varita.

―Los libero de cualquier obligación que hayamos acordado ―dijo ella con formalidad. Luego meneó la cabeza―. Yo hubiera querido verlo hecho por mí misma, de haberlo firmado. Por favor, hagan saber a los otros ésto. Ya cumplió su propósito. Ya no hay nada allí que valga perder la vida.

―Hermione ha comenzado a aprender Oclumancia. Es magia de la mente, una de las pocas maneras de conseguir evadir el veritaserum ―explicó Harry―. Nev... si estas de acuerdo, deberías intentarlo también.

―La oferta esta abierta para todos ustedes ―añadió Hermione―. Pero requiere de confianza. La mejor forma de aprender es practicarla contra un Legilimancista, en esencia alguien que pueda leerles su mente. Yo ya se lo estoy enseñando a Ron.

Ella mantuvo el nombre de George oculto por acuerdo mutuo. Entre ellos dos lentamente estaban consiguiendo algo con la Oclumancia, trabajando mucho más rápido que de haberlo hecho solos. Nadie más sabía acerca de George, sin embargo, y ellos planeaban que siguiera siendo así por ahora.

Las cejas de Hannah se alzaron―. ¿Tu puedes leer mentes?

―Soy una novata. He aprendido a través de muchas pruebas y errores. Dumbledore fue un maestro.

―Snape también ―masculló Harry, aunque lo suficiente fuerte para que el resto escuchara―. Se suponía que él me enseñaría. Eso resultó condenadamente sensacional. La Oclumancia le permitió mentirle a Voldemort a la cara y salirse con la suya, pero era un profesor espantoso. No ayudó nada que él me detestara.

Dean se vio algo enfermo. Probablemente ante la idea de Snape capaz de leer su mente. Harry lo comprendía perfectamente.

―Al final debes haber aprendido ―la mirada de Susan era aguda―. Tu conseguiste pasar por el interrogatorio con veritaserum con al menos una muerte en tu conciencia.

―Cuatro ―admitió Harry―. Si tu definición de asesinato va más allá de lo puede ser considerado accidental o auto-defensa. Un mortífago en el ataque de enero en Callejón Diagon, los hermanos Lestrange y Malfoy.

Una mentira menor en el caso de Malfoy, pero bastante cercana a la verdad. También le permitió evadir la pregunta como tal.

La expresión de Susan se tornó dura―. Estoy entrenando para ser Auror. No quiero saber de esto, Harry.

―No, pero deberías saberlo, de todos modos ―Harry se paró y comenzó a pasearse, enojo y energía nerviosa abriéndose paso―. Yo soy un Señor Oscuro, Susan. ¡"Señor Oscuro", como en capaz de realizar las tres Imperdonables con facilidad, cometer asesinato a sangre fría cuando me conviene, y lanzar Fuego Demoníaco alrededor como si fuera dulce en Halloween! Esto no es el E.D. No reclamé ese título porque tenga intención de jugar usando las reglas. Reclamé el título porque si tengo que pintar hasta el último ladrillo del Ministerio con sangre para conseguir mi objetivo, que _así sea_.

Harry se detuvo. Nadie habló. Pudo haber sido su alegato, pero sospechaba que se debía más al retintín ominoso de las tazas de té. Inhaló lentamente. El retintín se detuvo y la pesada sensación de magia se desvaneció también.

―Dean parece estar bajo la impresión de que esto es una de esas cosas heroicas de auto-sacrificio en que yo me metía con tanta frecuencia en Hogwarts. Puede que ese sea el caso. No cambia el hecho de que la única manera de que cada mortífago "reformado" en el Ministerio y el Wizengamot no termine * _muerto_ * al final de ésto será si consiguen acabar primero conmigo.

― _Nosotros_ ―corrigió Ron con una expresión dura―. Si consiguen acabar primero con * _nosotros_ *.

Susan miró a Hermione―. ¿Y tu estas de acuerdo con esto?

Hermione lució dolida y un poco resignada―. No. No me gusta lo que esto le hará a Harry ―su expresión se endureció―. Pero todavía se trata de Harry. Ron lo expresó muy bien: Si ellos acaban primero con * _nosotros_ *. No estoy de acuerdo, pero lo apoyaré hasta el final.

Harry no sabía que había hecho para merecer amigos como estos, pero nunca dejaría de estar agradecido por ello. Agradecido, y determinado a hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo … tal como ellos, admitió, harían por él. Era un poco difícil protegerlos cuando eran igual de testarudos acerca de estar justo a su lado.

―Cuán Hufflepuff ―murmuró Hannah, pero había una pequeña sonrisa cansada en sus labios―. Y nosotros que siempre imaginamos que Hermione era una Ravenclaw mal clasificada.

―No, ella ha roto demasiadas reglas para ser una Ravenclaw, ―dijo Ron en forma animada―. Ella los habría controlado con una varita de saúco en una semana. Mejor que sea Gryffindor.

―¡Ron!

Hannah se echo a reír. El sonido pareció relajar también a Susan, y a Dean junto con ella. Neville aprovechó la oportunidad para ofrecer el whisky de fuego antes de que comenzara de nuevo la discusión fuerte.

Una ronda de vasos llenos más tarde, Neville levantó su trago―. ¿Por las discusiones fructíferas? ―preguntó con sequedad.

―Funciona para mi ―Harry miró a Neville, levantando a su vez su vaso, y lo bebió en forma deliberada de un solo trago antes de que Neville tocara el suyo.

Supo que Neville entendió el mensaje, cuando el hombre se paró un poco más erguido y bebió su trago también de una sola vez.

 _Confío en que no me envenenarás_. Suponía que puesto que de nuevo ocupaba el puesto de Indeseable N° 1, Neville comprendería el peso que cargaba ahora.

Una calidez cariñosa pasó por el vínculo de parte de Hermione. Ron tan sólo meneó un poco la cabeza, pero Harry sintió el afecto de su lado del vínculo también. Ambos también lo habían captado entonces.

El whisky de fuego alivió la tensión reinante. Por largo rato se sentaron allí, cada uno con un vaso en la mano simplemente disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y del alcohol. Después Susan suspiró y Harry supo que la discusión estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

―Cometiste un error al atacar a los Aurores que enviaron a arrestarte ―dijo ella―. A nadie le agradaba Nott, pero él era un Auror; y Hipworth era amistoso con la mayoría. Mata a un Auror y tendrás a toda la fuerza detrás de ti. Tu mataste a dos, y el Ministro es un antiguo Auror además.

―Voldemort no parecía tener ese problema ―Harry se encogió de hombros―. Quizás él tenía la idea correcta. Haz que la mitad de la fuerza esté de tu lado, y mantén a la otra mitad demasiado acobardada o ahogada por cuestiones políticas para resultar útil.

Dean hizo una mueca ante esto. Neville y Hannah no parecieron demasiado cómodos tampoco. Susan lució furiosa.

―Harry. A la mayoría de la gente no le gusta que le digan que Voldemort tenía razón en algo ―Hermione se escuchaba resignada―. Especialmente no por un recientemente declarado Señor Oscuro.

―Entonces deberían dejar de esforzarse en probar que él tenía razón ―si Harry se escuchaba un tanto irritado, imaginó que tenía derecho a ello―. Los Aurores * _útiles_ * se convirtieron en el blanco de Voldemort porque eran una condenada molestia para él. Los que él mató eran los buenos. No tuvo razón para molestarse con el resto puesto que sólo agachaban la cabeza y obedecían a quien fuera que estuviera a cargo.

―¡Eso no te da el derecho a matar inocentes! ―el whisky de Susan llameó en respuesta a su rabia―. Sí, Nott era un esbirro de Voldemort que solamente evitó el castigo por no estar Marcado, ¡pero no Hipworth! ¡Él tenía una esposa! ¡Él tenía una familia!

―A diferencia de una docena de nuestros compañeros de clase, incluyéndonos _a nosotros dos_ , a quienes no nos quedaba nadie porque el Ministerio y los Aurores nos fallaron cuando los necesitamos más y dejaron el mundo mágico en manos de Voldemort. No voy a convertir a los inocentes en mi blanco ―siseó Harry―, pero voy a defenderme a mí mismo si tengo que hacerlo. Eso incluye el no ir tranquilamente a Azkaban. Si llego a cruzar esa línea, tengo tres personas dispuestas a disponer de mí, y te puedo asegurar completamente, Auror en entrenamiento Bones, que ellos tienen muchas más posibilidades de tener éxito del que nadie en tu departamento jamás tendrá.

Una mano en su brazo, pequeña, ligera; Hermione deteniendo su furia. El rugido en sus oídos, de furia y magia cruda en su sangre, mezclada con el rugir de las llamas en la chimenea que se elevaban anormalmente brillantes y altas.

Por esos días era sencillo perder el control de su magia. No estaba seguro si era por sus emociones o si su magia simplemente se deleitaba en extender sus alas. Probablemente las dos cosas.

El infierno murió. El calor se alivió y el cuarto regresó a tener una temperatura agradable. Un movimiento abrupto de su mano hizo que la ceniza se desvaneciera donde había sobrepasado los hechizos protectores. Susan encontró su mirada sin desviarse, aunque se dio cuenta por su agarre sobre su varita que había visto la magia sin varita que había realizado.

―¿Y cuando esas mismas personas se rehúsen a detenerte porque estén de acuerdo contigo? ¿Esperas que yo confíe en que tres confidentes de un Señor Oscuro noten si has cruzado la línea? ―la furia de Susan se había convertido en una ira helada.

―Si no confías en Ron y Hermione, entonces ten confianza en Neville ―Harry miró al hombre, y después de nuevo a Susan―. Por si sirve de algo, hubo dos posibles hijos de la Profecía. Sólo el azar me convirtió en el Niño Que Vivió en lugar de Neville.

―El igual del Señor Oscuro ―murmuró Neville, si bien lo bastante alto para ser escuchado en el silencio―. Me perdonarás que me alegre de que ese trabajo haya recaído en ti.

La mano de Hermione se tensó sobre su brazo. Ron sentado en el diván se tensó junto con ella. Fue menos de un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Harry se diera cuenta.

«El igual del Señor Oscuro». Las palabras cayeron como un plomo.

[Eso se refiere al Horcrux que él dejó en ti]. La presencia de Hermione estuvo de inmediato allí, cálida y brillante. Ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo en algunos aspectos.

Ron hizo una mueca. [La Adivinación es un asunto impreciso, compañero.]

Quizás, o quizás ellos tan sólo no querían pensar en la alternativa. Harry apartó el pensamiento para responder a Neville.

―Yo habría pensado lo mismo si nuestros roles se hubieran intercambiado ―admitió―. Como resultó, todavía tuviste con lidiar con Nagini.

―¿Mata la serpiente? ―comentó Neville con ironía, haciendo eco a las palabras que ellos habían hablado ese día en Hogwarts y que se sentía como toda una vida atrás.

―Mata la serpiente.

Nadie más captó la referencia, aunque Ron y Hermione tenían una buena idea de esto. A Harry no le importó.

Susan observó el intercambio con una expresión indescifrable. Dean parecía estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que Susan fuera su vocera y siguió en silencio. Hannah, según comenzaba a sospechar Harry, era la clave para la aceptación de Susan. Ella no hablaba, pero escuchaba y Susan parecía tomar apuntes de ella.

Harry sabía que no debía subestimar a las dos solamente por tratarse de Hufflepuff. Ser sigiloso no era tan solo un rasgo supuesto de los Slytherin.

[Susan es su frente. Hannah es a quien necesitamos convencer.]

Los ojos de Ron fueron hacia Hannah. [Sí. Eso me parece correcto.]

Hermione se tomó un momento para responder. [Creo que ellos están contando con Susan para distraernos y hacernos revelar más de lo planeado. Ella consigue toda la información que pueda de ti, y Hannah lo considera mientras Susan nos mantiene ocupados.]

Harry asintió levemente. [¿Los confrontamos con eso?]

[Sí]. La respuesta de Ron fue casi instantánea. [No podemos hacer mucho con la información, y necesitamos probar que podemos hacer esto. Todos veían al profesor Dumbledore como omnisciente. No importaba si eso era verdad o no, siempre que ellos creyeran en eso. Lo mismo pasaba con Voldemort. Inclusive antes del tabú, y cuando se suponía que estaba muerto, la gente seguía negándose a decir su nombre porque temían que esto atrajera su atención. Nosotros necesitamos dar la misma impresión.]

Eso tenía sentido. Harry volcó su atención sobre la mujer en cuestión.

―¿Hannah?

Ella arqueó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. Harry le dio una mirada a Susan y después de nuevo a ella―. Tu eres el voto decisivo. Es un bonito juego el que tienen entre Susan y tu, buen Auror y mal Auror. Si tienes alguna duda, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de explicarlo cuando menos.

La expresión de Susan se tornó un poco arrepentida, y Dean dejó escapar una corta risa―. Les dije que él se daría cuenta.

Hannah solamente sonrió, una pequeña curva en sus labios que hizo que Neville deslizara una mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. La pequeña danza incomóda de posible mutua atracción parecía por lo menos haber tomado una dirección.

―Mi abuela era una Slytherin. Yo siempre fui una Hufflepuff, pero ella me enseñó a ser sigilosa.

―El Sombrero dijo que yo era de Slytherin ―dijo Harry con sequedad―. Y yo decidí rogarle por Gryffindor cuando la alternativa era compartir un dormitorio con Malfoy por siete años. Además, todos me habían dicho que Slytherin era para magos Oscuros.

No es que ser Gryffindor o Slytherin hiciera mucha diferencia ya para Harry, y por cierto que no cuando desde hacía mucho que había aceptado que nunca sabría cuánto de eso habría sido él y cuánto el Horcrux el día de la clasificación. Sin embargo a otras personas eso todavía importaba, y él lo aceptaba por igual.

―No puedo culparte por eso ―Dean realizó un vago gesto de disgusto―. No creo haber podido compartido un dormitorio con el Hurón sin golpearlo en la cara cada vez que abriera la boca.

―Un Señor Oscuro Gryffindor-Slytherin ―Susan lo observó con cuidado―. No creo que haya existido antes uno de esos. Pero, claro, eres el primer Señor Oscuro Gryffindor del que también sabemos. La mayoría de ellos han sido Slytherin, con una mezcla ecléctica de Ravenclaw entre medio. Hufflepuff cuenta con una red de apoyo demasiado fuerte como para permitir que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, y la mayoría de los Gryffindor evitan la magia Oscura.

―Eso tiene sentido ―Hannah de nuevo, observándolo tan cuidadosamente como Susan―. No estas mintiendo, pero has hecho lo posible por asustarnos. Lo bastante ambicioso para hacer lo que se necesite por ganar, pero lo bastante obstinado y leal para hacer lo mejor por mantenernos fuera de esto por nuestro propio bien. Una pregunta, Lord Potter.

―Harry.

―No en este caso, Potter. Has reclamado el título tu mismo. Acostumbrate a ello ―los ojos de Hannah se estrecharon―. Tu eres un mago poderoso. ¿En realidad crees que alguna persona alrededor tuyo pueda tener alguna oportunidad de detenerte?

―Sí ―ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en la respuesta.

―Entonces hay planes de contingencia en acción ―concluyó Hannah―, o tu no te escucharías tan seguro.

―... Sí ―con un poco más de renuencia esta vez, pero de forma honesta por igual, aunque no pudiera decir los detalles. Hasta el confirmarlo era un riesgo en este caso, pero uno que estaban dispuestos a tomar.

Hannah no pareció querer esos detalles tampoco. En vez de eso ella miró a Susan. Una conversación silenciosa pareció tener lugar entre ellas, puntuada por gestos y cambios de expresión. Una mirada a Neville, seguido por un gesto de asentimiento de él. Solamente entonces ella habló.

―Nosotros no podemos aprobar el asesinato de inocentes. Sin embargo, Neville confía en ti por ahora, y nosotros confiamos en Neville. Dean también habló por ti. Te daremos el beneficio de la duda.

―Aunque las lecciones de Oclumancia son una buena idea ―añadió Susan―. Para todos nosotros. Sabemos algunas cosas incriminatorias.

Harry asintió y sintió que algo de la tensión escapaba de él. No estaban completamente a bordo, pero estaban dispuestos a no dirigirse derecho al Ministerio. Eso también podía contarse como victoria.

[Necesitamos un lugar para reunirnos para las lecciones] dijo Ron en silencio.[Grimmauld no es una opción].

[¿La casa-refugio de Norfolk?] La casa pequeña más pequeña destinada a refugio de los Lestrange, que era además la más cómoda. Si ellos iban a practicar Oclumancia por cualquier período de tiempo, esto llevaría montones de práctica, y Harry quería que tuvieran un lugar decente donde hacerlo. Todavía tendrían la segunda casa-refugio como respaldo.

Hermione no respondió, pero asintió y escribió el secreto del Fidelius sobre un pedazo de papel conjurado. Ella lo deslizó sobre la mesa y permitió que los otros lo leyeran. Un rápido _Incendio_ más arde y había desaparecido―. No es nada que el Ministerio demorará mucho en descubrir. Pero si igual desean hacerlo, tenemos un lugar donde reunirnos. Esta bajo el Fidelius, obvio, así que debería ser seguro. Podemos llevarlos allí por Aparición conjunta la primera vez. No tendríamos que arriesgarnos a reunirnos en un lugar sin protección entonces.

―¿Qué hay acerca de Ernie y Anthony? ―preguntó Harry.

―La hermana menor de Anthony fue seleccionada este año en Ravenclaw, pero fue transferida a Beauxbatons durante las vacaciones. Ya era demasiado tarde para realizar la transferencia desde el inicio del año escolar para cuando él firmó el contrato. Él continua en Francia para asegurarse de que ella quede acomodada.

La sacaron de Gran Bretaña antes de que el próximo Señor Oscuro arrase todo a su paso. Harry no podía culparlo. En especial no cuando Anthony contaba con la advertencia temprana.

―Ernie esta realizando su internado en San Mungo, y a ellos les gusta mantener a los nuevos en turnos hasta muy tarde ―explicó Susan―. Ambos esperan nuestro veredicto, pero probablemente necesitarán lecciones de Oclumancia también, si eso es posible.

Para Harry esto sonaba como demasiado esfuerzo puesto en proteger información del Ministerio del que éste ya tenía una buena idea además. Pero claro, ellos tenían secretos propios que proteger. Susan le había advertido que los Aurores estaban en camino a interrogarlo, y eso era suficiente para hacer que la expulsaran del programa de los Aurores, además de una buena multa por lo menos. Neville había sido su contacto en Hogwarts; y mientras que Dean no había hecho nada * _ilegal_ *, casi había declarado de hecho su apoyo a un Señor Oscuro.

Anthony y Ernie habían sido muy cuidadosos acerca de no decir nada que resultara más tarde incriminatorio. Si ellos mantenían la cabeza abajo, nadie esperaría que supieran algo. Iban a necesitar lecciones...

―¿Qué esta haciendo Anthony estos días? ―preguntó con suavidad―. Él no estaba seguro de sus planes cuando yo se lo pregunté.

Susan le dio una mirada especulativa a Harry―. Anthony es un antiguo Prefecto de Ravenclaw con notas excelentes y uno de los Defensores de Hogwarts ―dijo ella de forma vaga―. Cuando un puesto de asistente subalterno en la Autoridad de la Red Flú se abrió en noviembre, ellos estuvieron muy complacidos de contratarlo.

Harry no era lo bastante familiar con los finos detalles del gobierno mágico para reconocer la importancia de ello. Ron, con un padre en el Ministerio, lo comprendió de inmediato.

[La Autoridad de Red Flú tiene acceso a todas las direcciones de Flú en el país. Nombre, propietario, y ubicación física de todos los lugares excepto los Inubicables.] Ron tragó saliva. [Merlín. Si nosotros tuviéramos acceso a eso...]

['Si acaso']. Hermione era la siempre su voz de la razón. [No podemos asumir que él nos ayudará].

―Es una posición importante ―dijo Harry con voz igual de descuidada―, con acceso potencial a mucha información.

Susan permaneció callada. Y Harry al final cedió.

―¿Por qué? Él podría correr un riesgo muy grave si llegaran a descubrirlo, y tu sabes para lo que podría usar esa información.

Todos ellos habían visto el daño que un simpatizante de Voldemort podía causar con acceso a esa información. El Flú podía ser protegido, por supuesto, pero una dirección física era mucho más de lo que ahora conocían de un montón de blancos que Harry tenía en mente.

―Los Carrow fueron a Azkaban. Macnair, Rookwood, Dolohov... todos ellos obtuvieron sentencia de por vida. Nott, Selwyn, y Rowle dejaron que un solo miembro de la familia asumiera la culpa. Los mortífagos de bajo nivel que capturamos después de la Batalla Final obtuvieron desde multas a sentencia de por vida, dependiendo de sus crímenes. Malfoy, Avery, y Travers contaban con el oro para alegar uso del Imperius y enterrar a las cortes en suficientes tecnicismos legales que esto consiguió pasar... ayudados, en el caso de Malfoy, por el hecho de que hablaras por él.

Harry arqueó una ceja―. ¿Y tu punto es?

―Por cada mortífago Marcado que atrapamos, dos más escaparon. Por cada familia que entregó a uno de los suyos para que asumiera la culpa, dos seguidores sin marcar de Voldemort se ocultaron en las sombras para continuar con su trabajo. Eso es sin contar con los colaboradores silenciosos que nunca se unieron oficialmente, como las familias Parkinson y Burke ―dijo Susan.

―Neville, Ernie, y yo . . . nuestras familias son consideradas entre los Sagrados Veintiocho y estamos en buena estimación, a diferencia de la familia Weasley ―la expresión de Hannah se oscureció―. El que yo sea de media casta al parecer puede ser ignorado porque nadie se ha molestado en poner al día el Directorio Sangre Pura desde mil novecientos treinta. Puede que no hayamos sido familias Oscuras, pero eramos de sangre pura y apropiada, y eso nos hizo compañía aceptable. Todos crecimos alrededor de lo más puro entre los puros. No todas las familias Oscuras eran malas, pero el núcleo de ellas … si las cosas fueran a su manera, los nacidos de muggles no tendrían más derechos que los elfos domésticos, a los mestizos y traidores de sangre no les sería permitida ninguna posición de importancia; y que Merlín te ayude si tuvieras sangre no-humana en ti. Ellos se deleitan en su estatus como algunas de las últimas familias verdaderamente * _puras_ * y se casan entre ellas para mantener lejos la contaminación muggle.

Hermione se veía pensativa―. La familia Gaunt estaba en esa lista, ¿no es así?

―Ahora extinta, pero sí.

―Voldemort descendía de ellos. Tom Marvolo Riddle, el único hijo del muggle Tom Riddle y de la sangre pura Merope Riddle, nacida Merope Gaunt ―dijo Harry con voz plana―. Ella casi era una squib. La familia Black era también una de las Sagradas Veintiocho, y tuvieron toda clase de problemas debido a la endogamia.

―¿Era? ―Hannah frunció el ceño―. Tu ahijado es el heredero de los Black, ¿no es así?

La respuesta de Harry fue un sonrisa un tanto sanguinaria―. El hijo mestizo de un hombre-lobo, y nieto de una Black repudiada. Dudo que los * _Sagrados_ * Veintiocho quieran tener algo que ver con él.

Dean tosió, se escuchó sospechosamente como un intento por esconder una risotada.

―... Era, entonces ―concedió Hannah―. El punto es: nosotros conocemos a esas personas. Crecimos con ellas. Ninguna cantidad de argumentos ni campañas harán que ellos cambien su parecer acerca de aquellos con sangre menos valiosa. Incluso los de sangre _pura_ sólo estaban a salvo de ellos hasta que se convirtieron en un problema. Neville perdió a sus padres. Yo perdí a mi madre. El tío de Ernie es un constructor de protecciones, y ellos solamente permanecieron a salvo debido a las protecciones mágicas tremendamente ilegales que él erigió. La mayoría de las otras familias apoyaron a Voldemort o mantuvieron la cabeza gacha porque sabían que seguirían a salvo y no les importó lo que pasara con el resto del mundo mágico.

―¿De modo que asesinar esta bien siempre que Harry vaya detrás de las familias que no te gustan? ―la expresión de Hermione había pasado de ceñuda a furiosa. A Harry le recordó vagamente cuando su cruzada de los elfos domésticos.

―No ―la voz de Neville atravesó la habitación―. No ―repitió―. Pero dos guerras no han cambiado nada ―tragó y alzó la mirada, encontrando los ojos de Harry directamente―. Estamos diciendo que si esto es a lo que supone que debemos aspirar como futuro del mundo mágico, entonces tal vez nos merecemos tener otro Señor Oscuro. Tu no perseguirás niños. No convertirás a los inocentes en tu blanco de forma deliberada. Eso es más de lo que hicieron Voldemort o Grindelwald. Merlín, es más de lo que hizo el Ministerio de Fudge.

Harry miró a su alrededor. La expresión de Susan era sombría, pero ella no discutió. Hannah tan sólo lucía cansada, pero su fuerte apretón sobre la mano de Neville traicionaba su nerviosismo.

―¿Dean?

El Gryffindor hizo una mueca―. Ustedes tres siempre hicieron parecer todo tan sencillo, saben. Correr directamente hacia cualquier peligro demencial llegado a Hogwarts ese año y salir de eso magullados, pero victoriosos. Al mirar atrás sé que no fue tan fácil, pero igual a veces resulta intimidante. Esto es … nosotros no estamos interrogándote sólo por las ganas de hacerlo. Teníamos que estar seguros. No somos tu. No estamos acostumbrados a realizar un salto de fe esperando aterrizar sobre nuestros pies. Maldita sea, si tu hubieras sido Voldemort, este habría sido el punto donde estaríamos hablando de llevar tu Marca.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

―Dean...

―No, Harry... ―Dean se detuvo, y comenzó de nuevo―. _Lord_ Potter. Tu eres la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para hacer que el mundo mágico sea un lugar donde queramos vivir. ¿Es perfecto? No. pero tu eres el único dispuesto a hacer lo que se necesita. Nosotros queremos ayudar, y si todo lo que podemos hacer es pasar información o asegurarnos de que tengas un sanador debidamente capacitado disponible, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

―Llámanos ―dijo Neville, tan testarudo y desafiante como la primera vez que hizo esa promesa―. Nosotros responderemos.

La mano de Hermione encontró la de Harry y le dio un apretón. A su otro lado, sintió la mano de Ron sobre su hombro.

Harry pasó saliva de nuevo contra un súbito atoro en su garganta.

―No voy a responder a eso de "mi Lord" ―dijo con voz ronca.

Neville le dirigió una sonrisa burlona―. Y esa es la razón por la cual probablemente te lo has ganado de todos modos. Permítenos ayudarte, Harry. Por favor.

Ante eso, Harry supuso que le quedaba muy poco a que objetar.

~oOo~

 _Hagrid:_

 _Si nadie más va a arreglar estas estúpidas ideas puristas que permitieron que Voldemort llegara al poder en primer lugar, entonces yo lo haré. Mi ahijado no se convertirá en un ciudadano de segunda clase._

 _Lo lamento._

 _Harry_

§

La mañana siguiente, Harry envió la carta y la dirección de su casilla de correo a Hogwarts con un búho postal de aspecto anónimo.

No era mucho como explicación, pero era todo lo que Harry podía dar. A todo lo que sus razones se reducían al final. No dudaba que McGonagall la vería. Shacklebolt también, probablemente. Harry estaba bien con eso.

~oOo~

El mundo mágico, una vez que hubo creído en realidad en ello, había reaccionado al regreso de Voldemort con su habitual adaptación y dignidad.

El Ministerio había entrado en pánico, Fudge había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar su propia carrera, y los Aurores quedaron atrapados entre demasiadas influencias y órdenes contradictorias para ser de mucha utilidad para cualquiera.

El Ministerio de Shacklebolt podría ser todavía corrupto e intolerante, pero claramente había sido puesto bajo control.

La Madriguera, la Mansión Longbottom, el hogar de los Tonks, y Sortilegios Weasley fueron visitados por Aurores la mañana del día 4 de enero en un golpe perfectamente sincronizado.

―Comienza con los lugares más obvios ―dijo Ron más tarde, cuando los Patronus mensajeros llegaron de los cuatro lugares―. Si hubieran tenido suerte, habrías sido lo bastante estúpido para permanecer allí. Ya que no lo eres, es un mensaje de que van detrás de tu posible base de apoyo, y que no te encontrarás a salvo allí. Ellos te cazarán, y quieren que tu lo sepas. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la familia Weasley es obvia. Lo mismo pasa con la familia Tonks. Neville... él fue parte del Sexteto del Ministerio. Probablemente habrían ido también a la casa de los Lovegood, de no ser porque Luna vive ahora en la Madriguera.

Por supuesto, también habían tenido lugar preguntas incisivas, pero nadie había sido llevado a un interrogatorio formal. Más tarde el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica probablemente podría conseguirse salirse con la suya para hacerlo, pero por ahora esas sospechas totalmente infundadas y hechizos al azar realizados en la oscuridad no eran suficientes para conseguir que alguien fuera interrogado acerca del paradero posible de Harry.

Harry se disculparía cuando los viera en persona. Más allá de eso, había muy poco que pudieran hacer sino esperar que los Aurores no los molestaran de nuevo en un corto plazo.

~oOo~

―Sería mejor que empezáramos a llevar bezoars con nosotros ―caviló Hermione esa tarde en la biblioteca―. Y repasar hechizos para detectar pociones y cosas así en nuestra comida.

Harry parpadeó―. Si alguien se encuentra lo bastante cerca como para hacer algo como eso... ¿serían en verdad lo bastante estúpidos para usar algo en que pudiera funcionar un bezoar como antídoto?

―Estamos hablando de Gran Bretaña _mágica_.

Cierto.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el libro sobre su regazo. Era un compendio grueso de hechizos de escudo que normalmente hubiera encontrado interesante, pero hoy estaba atascado leyendo los mismos cuatro párrafos una y otra vez.

―¿Hicimos lo correcto? ―Harry por fin puso palabras a la preocupación que le había inquietado todo el día―. ¿Aceptando su ayuda?

―No podemos hacerlo solos ―Ron, pragmático como siempre―. Habríamos tratado, pero sólo somos tres. Cinco, contando a George y Neville.

Hermione se removió inquieta―. Habrá más riesgos de que alguien también nos traicione. Ellos son nuestros amigos, y confío en ellos, pero habrá otros. No vas a admitirlo, pero lo sabes tan bien como nosotros.

―No voy a Marcarlos.

―Lo sé ―Hermione concordó―. Un contrato establecido para … por estar involucrados y no solamente por el secreto podría ser una alternativa, si queremos eso. Ellos no saben mucho en este momento que el Ministerio no haya deducido. Inclusive si uno de ellos descubre una manera para evadir el Fidelius sobre la casa-refugio, nos podemos permitir el perderla. Ese no podría ser el caso más tarde. ¿Qué pasa si tienes que confiar en su información? ¿Qué pasa si tienes que confiar en que cuiden tu espalda y ellos te traicionan?

―Tu y George ―interrumpió Ron―. Ustedes dos corren riesgos por ahí.

Harry se echó para atrás hasta quedar tendido de espaldas sobre la vieja alfombra, mirando el elevado cieloraso oscurecido―. Snape consiguió circunvalar la Marca Oscura con facilidad. Probablemente habría descubierto una forma de hacerlo con cualquier contrato también. ¿Honestamente? Si se tratara tan sólo de mi, hubiera sido un Gryffindor al respecto. Confiaría en mi mejor juicio y si eso fallara … lidiaría con las consecuencias, supongo, y esperaría que quien fuera cuando menos tuviera una buena razón para traicionarme.

―¿Y ahora?

Harry volteó la cabeza justo lo suficiente para mirar a Hermione―. No lo sé. Le preguntaré a George lo que piensa. Hemos conseguido mantener su nombre fuera por ahora. Tenemos un tiempo antes de que se convierta en un problema.

Un contrato con la suerte de penalidad con la que jugaban era riesgoso. Harry no estaba seguro de querer usarlo cuando no existía garantía de que fuera infalible. Mantener información secreta era una cosa. Ayudar en forma activa abría toda una suerte de resquicios que buscar.

A Voldemort no le había importado lo que la Marca pudiera hacerle a sus seguidores. Pero claro, Voldemort estaba muerto. Eso decía bastante acerca de su estrategia en ese momento.

~oOo~

« _La Directora piensa que ás estao metiendote en magia Oscura. Sé que se supone que eres aora un Señor Oscuro pero tu ere un buen chico, Harry. Cuidate, ¿me oyes?_ »

Harry leyó la carta dos veces y la quemó, pero su corazón se sintió un poco más ligero después.

~oOo~

Ellos se arriesgaron a realizar una visita a la Madriguera el día siguiente.

Debido a la reacción de Andrómeda, Harry no había estado seguro de que cosa esperar, pero Molly Weasley no se había escuchado como si estuviera a punto de entregarlo a los Aurores. Ese era un inicio.

Molly Weasley abrió la puerta y se congeló, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Luego su sorpresa desapareció para ser reemplazada por alivio―. Oh, Harry. Estábamos tan preocupados.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un frenesí de abrazos y exclamaciones de preocupación en medio de ceños fruncidos y sonrisas tambaleantes. Al final, se encontraron adentro, acomodados en un sillón gastado muy cómodo con una rebanada de pastel y un tazón de chocolate caliente cada uno. Harry tomó un sorbo con cuidado y luego suspiró contento. Absolutamente perfecto como todo lo preparado por Molly.

El sonido de pasos suaves en la escalera anunciaron la llegada de otra persona.

―No tienes mucho aspecto de Señor Oscuro ―acotó Ginny.

―No me siento muy Señor Oscuro ―admitió Harry―. ¿Chocolate caliente?

Ginny sonrió. Había una leve cautela en el gesto, pero se sentó con ellos bajo la sonrisa de aprobación de su madre―. Luna no esta aquí hoy. Se encuentra visitando a su padre.

―Eso esta bien ―los ojos de Harry fueron a Molly―. Yo... le debo a tu mamá una explicación. Y también una disculpa. Lamento lo de los Aurores, señora Weasley.

―Molly ―le corrigió ella―. Y eso no tiene importancia. Yo les dije como eran las cosas, y ellos serán mucho más corteses acerca de ello la próxima vez, te lo digo ―su sonrisa vaciló un poco―. Oh, Harry.

Varias personas en su vida sentían la necesidad de expresarle eso. Todos ellos, según notó Harry, podían colocar variada clase de exasperación cariñosa y de preocupación en esas dos palabras.

Harry miró el fondo de su tazón de chocolate antes de forzarse a alzar de nuevo la vista. No iba a sentirse avergonzado. Le debía a ella una explicación, le debía a toda la familia Weasley una explicación, pero no se sentiría avergonzado―. Ron y Hermione explicaron la mayor parte, ¿no?

―Acerca del pobre Teddy Lupin y la Fundación que iniciaste. Pero todavía me debes una explicación, jovencito. ¿Señor Oscuro? ¡Vas a conseguir que te maten! ¿De dónde fue que sacaste tamaño idea? Los Potter fueron los más luminosos de los luminosos.

―No * _tan_ * luminosos ―comentó Harry―. Ellos se casaron con los Black un par de veces. Yo... ―se detuvo, consciente de que estaba haciendo tiempo. Cada persona necesitaba de un acercamiento levemente diferente. Molly, de muchos modos, era lo más cercano a una madre que nunca conocería; todavía los veía a ellos como niños y él tendría que hacer algo acerca de ello en primer lugar.

Al final se decidió por una honestidad brutal. Andrómeda Tonks, una Slytherin y una Black, comprendía el poder en todas sus encarnaciones. Molly Weasley, una Gryffindor y una Prewett, necesitaba que le machacaran la verdad de la situación.

―Señora Weasley, el mundo mágico me crió para ser un asesino. La Profecía estableció que yo tendría el poder para vencer a Voldemort. De manera efectiva se trataba de él o yo. Nunca declaró que el mundo mágico debía recostarse, fingir que nada estaba mal, y esperar a que yo arreglara todos sus problemas. La Orden luchó. Los pocos Aurores que no estaban del lado de Voldemort o que no se encontraban atados por la burocracia lucharon. ¿Cuántos más pueden decir lo mismo?

Los ojos de Molly se vieron sospechosamente en blanco―. Dime _Molly,_ Harry. Y la gente lo intentó. Tantas vidas se perdieron.

―La mayoría no. Ellos esperaban que yo me ocupara de sus problemas. Yo fui un paria cuando les dije algo que no les gustó, y un salvador cuando Voldemort estaba respirando en sus nucas. Ahora Voldemort ya no esta, y el mundo mágico no se encuentra mejor de lo que era que cuando arribé acá por primera vez. Ellos criaron a un asesino para mantener sus propias manos limpias. No pueden quejarse cuando decido arreglar el resto de los problemas que tienen.

Molly Weasley permaneció en silencio largo tiempo. No estaba gritándole, y todavía no lo había echado a patadas. Suponía que eso era una buena señal.

―Oh, Harry ―ella sorbió por la nariz―. Tu ya entregaste tanto en la guerra. Eres un buen muchacho, y ellos te cazarán como... como a un mortífago.

Harry sonrió con ironía―. He sido cazado por muchos peores que ellos.

―Y él no esta solo ―dijo Ron de forma obstinada―. Nosotros estamos con él.

Al parecer eso no fue la cosa correcta de decir, porque los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas y se volteó hacia un lado para limpiarse la nariz.

― _¡Ron! ―_ Ginny siseó cortante. Ron pareció un poco contrito, pero su mirada obstinada permaneció.

Molly sorbió de nuevo y se secó los ojos―. No, no. Es... mi niño pequeño. Todos ustedes. Pero no han sido niños en mucho tiempo. Les fallamos a todos ustedes de la forma más horrible.

Hermione, quien estaba sentada más cerca, se estiró para sostenerle la mano―. Tu no, Molly. Nunca tu. Ni los Weasley, ni los Longbottom, ni los Lovegood ni los otros que intentaron mantenernos a salvo. El mundo mágico fue el que falló, y ahora nosotros estamos tratando de arreglarlo. Por Teddy, y Hagrid, y Bill y Lavender, y por todas las otras personas que están a cargo y no creen que ellos son humanos.

Molly los miró, desde la simpatía solemne de Hermione a la testarudez de Ron y finalmente al propio desafío callado de Harry.

Luego las lágrimas reaparecieron. Ron, claramente en estado de pánico, dejó escapar la primera cosa en que logró pensar.

―¡Puede que los Cannons lleguen a las finales esta temporada!

Esto no hizo que las lágrimas se detuvieran, pero Molly consiguió esbozar una sonrisa aguada, de modo que Harry lo consideró una victoria.

Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza cuando ellos se iban―. Ten cuidado. Por favor. Y … gracias ― _por Malfoy,_ quedó sin decir.

―Lo intentaré ―prometió Harry. _Él nunca volverá de nuevo a lastimarte. Ni él ni Riddle. Nunca más._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Saludos a todos, epero que hayan tenido un buen principio de año. Gracias por todos sus amables comentarios :)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota del Autor:** He inventado un número de nombres propios que no fueron entregados en el canon para este capítulo y los que le siguen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((14))**

Las lecciones de Oclumancia comenzaron el sábado a mediados de enero cuando todas las agendas lograron sincronizarse. Ellos siguieron manteniendo el nombre de George fuera del asunto, pero Hermione trajo consigo a Ron para que fuera un poco más fácil con ambos allí.

George y Harry pasaron el tiempo solos en Grimmauld planeando sus siguientes movimientos.

Harry tenía una lista de mortífagos y de simpatizantes de Voldemort en el Wizengamot para ser cazados, mientras asumía que se encontraba en una cuenta regresiva antes de que cometiera un error y que el Ministerio tuviera una pista sobre él. No dudaba además que aquellos más inteligentes entre sus presas sabrían que ahora estaban siendo cazados.

―El linaje de los Lestrange esta extinto. Con Alecto y Amycus en Azkaban, la familia Carrow esta limpia. Cuando menos no son peores que el Slytherin promedio; yo los pondría de forma cauta en la lista limpia ―caviló Harry―. Por lo menos debemos ver como se maneja el hurón. Narcissa maneja el asiento en el Wizengamot, pero el hurón probablemente se vea también envuelto en política cuando sea lo bastante mayor.

George tachó los nombres de una larga lista de posibles blancos, aunque mantuvo una marca interrogante junto a «Draco Malfoy - Marcado» y «Narcissa Malfoy ― sin marcar – Wizengamot».

―¿La familia Nott? El menor de ellos estaba en tu año, ¿o no?

―Sí. Malfoy y Parkinson conseguían la mayoría de la atención en Slytherin, así que no lo conocí bien ―Harry frunció el ceño―. Pero él viene de una familia de mortífagos y de lamebotas de Voldemort. Ya maté a su hermano mayor. Necesitamos deshacernos también de su tío. En cuanto a Nott … ese es otro que hay esperar para ver, creo.

Una marca se unió a la lista con «Dougal Nott – sin marcar – Wizengamot», junto con un signo de interrogación junto a «Theodore Nott – sin marcar».

―¿Avery? Vaya familia. Marcado, abogó el Imperius, _dos veces_ , y se salió con la suya porque tenía el oro suficiente para atar al DSM con abogados por años de ser necesario ―la expresión de George era dura ―. Su esposa retiene su asiento en el Wizengamot mientras él se * _recupera_ * del trauma de lamer las botas de Voldemort. Ellos tienen un hijo, él tendrá edad para ir a Hogwarts en unos pocos años más.

―Avery padre esta Marcado ―nada más necesitaba decirse. Otra marca se unió a la lista―. Su esposa ...―Harry se quedó mirando la lista―. Un cauteloso 'no' hasta que sepamos más. No quiero dejar otro huérfano.

George lo observó, su expresión indescifrable―. ¿Y si ella es igual de mal bicho que su encantador marido?

―Entonces yo mismo conjuraré la maldición.

George asintió. «Aglaea Avery – sin marcar – Wizengamot» seguido por un signo de interrogación.

Iba a ser un largo día.

~oOo~

Harry fue con Ron y Hermione a la segunda lección de Oclumancia. Iba irse una vez que ellos comenzaron, pero Susan quería hablar con él, y ese era el lugar más fácil para reunirse.

Ellos llegaron temprano, como le habían dicho a Susan, y ella era la única que estaba esperándolos allí.

Susan sonrió ante su arribo―. Hermione, Ron ―los saludó―. Harry ―un leve asentimiento. Harry no estaba seguro de como se sentía acerca del deliberado respeto en su saludo.

―Susan. ¿Qué cosa puedo hacer por ti?

―Me gustaría entrenar a veces contigo, si me lo permites ―dijo ella de sopetón―. Tu eres el mejor profesor de Defensa que yo haya tenido, incluyendo a la guardia de Aurores de mi tía. No eres el único mago Oscuro allá afuera que los Aurores están buscando. Nuestros instructores de combate son buenos, pero he aprendido más combatiendo mortífagos que de ellos.

[Podría ser una buena idea], dijo Ron. [Te estas acostumbrando a como nosotros peleamos. Será bueno para ti el entrenar contra alguien más.]

[Susan siempre ha sido una buena combatiente], concordó Hermione. [Será útil para ambos.]

Harry asintió levemente. [Entonces, El Escondite.]

―Tenemos un lugar ―le dijo a Susan en voz alta―. Ron puede enseñártelo más tarde. Déjame saber que horario funciona para ti y yo estaré ahí.

Harry no quería una nueva versión del E.D., pero eso ayudaría a mantenerla a salvo la próxima vez que se enfrentara a un mago oscuro que no quisiera ir con ella tranquilamente. Esto lo ayudaría a mantenerse alerta, y le daría una idea del nivel actual de entrenamiento de los Aurores como ventaja adicional.

Si ella estaba decidida a convertirse en uno de sus ... sus seguidores, entonces eso era lo menos que podía hacer para protegerla. Y si ella un día decidía usar este conocimiento en su contra, él podía aceptar eso también.

~oOo~

—Nos retiramos de la Fundación —le dijo Hermione calladamente una mañana—. Alguien iba a descubrir que seguíamos en el Consejo más tarde o más temprano, y éste sufriría las consecuencias.

Era la misma razón por la cual Harry se había mantenido fuera de este en primer lugar. Los tres sabían que llegarían a eso. Igual no evitó que sintiera un aguijonazo de pena por dejar ir su última influencia sobre la Fundación Evans-Lupin. Las demandas judiciales de Harry habían llegado a una resolución y el oro fue donado. Había hecho todo lo posible. La Fundación se mantendría en pie o caería según sus propios méritos ahora.

~oOo~

Sin nuevos ataques, el clamor en el _Profeta_ se había tranquilizado un poco. Harry se encontró sorprendido al descubrir que mientras los artículos habían sido sensacionalistas y las teorías sobre sus razones cada vez más extravagantes, el periódico no había comenzado una campaña de difamación. Se lo había esperado, basado en el verano posterior al regreso de Voldemort, pero al _Profeta_ o bien le quedaban dos neuronas y le preocupaba genuinamente lo que él podría hacer en represalia, o el Ministerio lo mantenía frenado.

La segunda opción no sería siquiera una sorpresa. Shacklebolt era un hombre inteligente. Lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que un Harry Potter arrinconado era uno sin nada que perder, y, en consecuencia, uno muy peligroso e impredecible.

También había una sorpresiva falta de citas textuales, buenas o malas, de la gente que había asistido a Hogwarts con él.

―Tu le enseñaste a muchos de ellos en el E.D. ―explicó Ron cuando él se preguntó acerca de eso―, y muchos de ellos utilizaron esas enseñanzas para salvarse a sí mismos o a sus familias. Ellos te lo deben. Muchos de ellos probablemente inclusive todavía confían en ti, Lord Oscuro y todo incluido. El resto . . . ―él se encogió de hombros―. Ellos todavía no pueden demostrar nada en realidad, pero todo el mundo esta de acuerdo en que fuiste tu quien mató a Malfoy y probablemente también a los Lestrange. Las personas que tu no entrenaste eran en su mayoría Slytherin, hijos de mortífagos, o ambos. Incluso si no tienen el cerebro suficiente para callarse, puedes apostar a que la última cosa que sus familiares quieren es que ellos abran sus bocotas y hagan enfadar a quien fue capaz de pasar a través de las protecciones mágicas de los Malfoy y asesinar a Lucius Malfoy mientras dormía. No había problemas con que te calumniaran cuando Fudge no quería hacer olas. No pueden hacerle lo mismo a un Lord Oscuro que lanza Fuego Demoníaco como confites.

Uh.

Harry le dio una mirada de nuevo al titular del Profeta. **«¿NOS FALLÓ EL MINISTERIO?».** La imagen que lo acompañaba era una de él mismo con Shacklebolt en algún evento u otro después de la caída de Voldemort, Harry no estaba seguro de cuál. No recordaba la mayor parte de aquellos días como nada más que un bombardeo de personas y demandas y aflicción, un día indistinto del siguiente. Sin embargo, parecía haber sido tomada en el Ministerio. Quizás durante uno de los juicios de mortífagos.

El artículo en si no era especialmente positivo, pero dejaba la pregunta de por qué el Salvador había pasado de encontrarse tratando de tu a tu al Ministro a declararle la guerra al mismo Ministerio dentro de un año y medio. Ellos danzaron con mucho cuidado alrededor del hecho de llamarlo mentalmente inestable, pero hicieron notar que aun así era sospechoso este giro rápido a menos que algo hubiera sucedido para empujar a su Salvador sobre el borde.

Hubo aquellos que exponían teorías de Poción Multijugos o el Imperius. Mientras los días pasaban sin ninguna palabra de Harry y , más importante, sin señales de que era mantenido cautivo en alguna parte en contra de su voluntad, esas voces callaron de nuevo.

―Vamos a necesitar varitas de repuesto ―dijo él finalmente―. Puedo ir afuera con un glamour o Multijugos, pero todos conocen mi varita. El Profeta imprimió jodidas fotos de ella.

Ron frunció el ceño―. Eso podría ser difícil. Quiero decir, muchos magos y brujas son enterrados con su varita, como Dumbledore. George mencionó que a veces se encuentran varitas viejas en tiendas de segunda mano, pero las posibilidades de encontrar una que funcione para ti...

―Ollivander es demasiado arriesgado...

―¿Y en el extranjero? ―sugirió Ron―. No sé donde se encuentran ahora Bill y Fleur, pero su familia es francesa y todos ellos son mágicos. Deben saber donde los niños franceses obtienen sus varitas. No pueden ser tan buenas como las de Ollivander, pero no podemos ser remilgados.

Se escuchaba razonable, pero Harry no estaba convencido. Él confiaba hasta cierto grado en Bill y Fleur, pero todavía se sentía demasiado cerca de casa. Mientras menos gente supiera de ello mejor, y el Ministerio francés se encontraba en términos amistosos con el británico la última vez que supo Harry. Si ellos mantenían un registro de la compra de varitas...

―¿...Qué te parece Viena? ―sugirió Harry―. Ellos cuentan con una cantidad decente de población mágica y el Ministerio austriaco no se encuentra en buenas relaciones con el británico desde tiempos de Grindelwald.

―¿Traslador? ―Ron hizo una mueca―. Es un poco lejos, pero tendrá que servir. ¿Nosotros tres y George?

―Por ahora ―Harry concordó―. Si alguien necesita una nueva más tarde ... lidiaremos con ello entonces.

Dos días y mil quinientos kilómetros más tarde, Harry era el nuevo poseedor de una varita de álamo con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Le fue advertido que nunca sería un calce perfecto mientras tuviera su varita original, pero funcionaba muy bien, y eso tendría que servir.

Mucho mejor que la insidiosa tentación de la Varita de Saúco por lo menos. Cierto, la Varita de Saúco sería un mucho mejor calce, pero en cuanto a Harry concernía el mundo estaba mejor con esa cosa destruida para siempre.

~oOo~

El Wizengamot se reunió a principios de febrero. La agenda de reuniones era errática, pero la familia Longbottom tenía un asiento, actualmente bajo el cuidado de Augusta, y Neville les pasó la información.

Hermione no se encontró complacida al descubrir que los debates del Wizengamot no se encontraban abiertos al público. A Harry esto no le sorprendió para ser francos. El mundo mágico británico se encontraba todavía a un siglo o más de la democracia y transparencia.

Un número de personas de la lista de Harry eran miembros del Wizengamot. No existía garantía de que sería capaz de llegar a alguno de ellos, y ninguna posibilidad de escoger exactamente detrás de cual mortífago "reformado" ir después, pero Harry y George pensaban que valdría la pena el riesgo.

Ninguno de esa lista era inocente. Peor aun, en la mente de Harry, cada uno de ellos era una amenaza futura para Teddy.

El glamour de Harry era el de un mago de aspecto anónimo de mediana edad. Unas cuantas arrugas, pelo castaño entrecano, y ojos azul oscuro. Su túnica era de un azul oscuro igual de anónimo, un poco gastada, pero todavía respetable. Con su nueva varita para terminar el disfraz, era un perfecto desconocido el que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo. No era a toda prueba, pero él sería capaz de mantenerlo mientras conjuraba de todo, con excepción de sus hechizos más demandantes. Y, a diferencia del Multijugos, el glamour era fácil de cambiar de ser necesario. El que esto le evitara el gusto repulsivo del Multijugos y la enervante sensación de cambiar de aspecto era tan sólo una ventaja.

Una sección especifica del Atrio del Ministerio cercana a las varias chimeneas había sido reservada para Aparición y Trasladores una vez desaparecida la amenaza de Voldemort. Harry estaba bastante seguro que esto no continuaría siendo así por mucho tiempo. Escapar por Flú sería demasiado lento, demasiado arriesgado, ¿pero Aparición? La Aparición lo volvía riesgoso, pero ejecutable.

A grandes rasgos conocían cuando se suponía que terminaría la reunión del Wizengamot. Harry y George pasaron esa tarde en silencio con tan sólo el reloj por compañía, los minutos haciendo tictac lentamente. Él había enviado a Ron y Hermione arriba para practicar Legilimancia. Ambos sabían lo que Harry y George estaban haciendo, pero se dejaron enviar al piso de arriba con expresiones sombrías.

Media hora antes de la hora programada Harry se puso de pie. Los nervios se habían asentado horas atrás, y su pulso se aceleró con ansiosa anticipación. Un movimiento de su varita instaló su glamour. El malestar instantáneo que siguió le dejo saber que lo había hecho bien.

George lo tomó por el brazo. Harry imitó el gesto.

―Feliz cacería. Regresa en una sola pieza ―dijo George con seriedad y lo soltó.

Harry asintió una vez. Luego se enfocó en el Ministerio y se fue, el estrujón atenazante de la Aparición lo trasladó hasta el Atrio del Ministerio con solo un pensamiento.

La primera cosa que revisó fue su glamour. Una vez confirmado que seguía en su sitio, salio del camino de otros arribos y encontró un lugar tranquilo junto a la pared. Era casi el final de la jornada y el Atrio estaba bastante lleno. Inconveniente, quizás, pero también esto hacia que fuera fácil para Harry el pasar desapercibido. Tenía preparado un nombre y una historia de respaldo, pero prefería no despertar interés alguno.

Veinte minutos más tarde la multitud había disminuido un poco. Desde la puertas doradas las primeras figuras vestidas en túnicas color ciruela aparecieron. Algunos de ellos le eran familiares, de su lista o como familiares de compañeros de Casa o gente que había conocido en el Ministerio en una u otra ocasión, pero la mayoría no lo era. Harry conocía la lista completa de sus miembros, pero tenía concentrada toda su atención en los que importaban.

Algunos miembros del Wizengamot fueron derecho a las chimeneas o al punto de Aparición. Otros se demoraron, para hablar o ser vistos.

Augusta Longbottom pasó con una expresión contraída en su rostro. Una pizca de Flú y un cortante―: ¡Mansión Longbottom! ―y ella se hubo ido en una ráfaga de llamas verdes.

Dos brujas desconocidas, ninguna menos que centenaria, pasaron a un paso mucho más digno. Unos pocos saludos y últimos comentarios por el día y ellas se fueron con un chasquido de Desaparición.

Los ojos de Harry fueron entre los varios magos y brujas en atavíos ciruela, escogiendo sus posibles blancos. No todos estaban allí. Algunos podrían haber tenido otros negocios en el Ministerio o bien utilizado uno de los Flú privados. Algunos podrían no haber asistido a la reunión.

Un grupo de tres magos en el medio del lugar atrajeron su mirada. Dos le eran familiares por los archivos mortífagos que habían reunido, pero el último que logró reconocer cuando el hombre se dio vuelta, fue todo el incentivo que necesitaba.

Peregrine Travers realizó una mueca de desdén cuando un empleado ministerial joven paso con rapidez con los ojos bajos manteniéndose alejado de Travers. Probablemente un mestizo o un hijo de muggles. Las opiniones de Travers eran bien conocidas, y pese a todo había conseguido evitar Azkaban.

Travers volvió su atención a sus dos compañeros: Ormond Wilkes y Domenic Selwyn, ambos sin marcar, y Harry supo que nunca tendría una mejor oportunidad.

Se movió con toda la rapidez que pudo sin llamar la atención, se deslizó entre varios empleados ministeriales y salio del camino de otro. Una bruja vestida de oscuro pasó entre él y su objetivo, bloqueando el ciruela de las túnicas del Wizengamot, y después ella se hubo ido y Harry tuvo una línea perfecta de visión del trío. El ruido de la multitud se desvaneció, amortiguado a un murmullo apagado mientras se enfocaba sobre sus blancos y el mundo se detenía.

Travers comenzó a darse la vuelta, otra mueca burlona en sus labios. Harry no dudaba que los tres cargaban cada tipo de magia protectora que el dinero podía comprar, siendo tan impopulares como eran todavía en la mayoría de los círculos. Eso no importaba contra el tipo de magia que Harry planeaba usar.

Los mortífagos marcados como Travers eran aptos combatientes, pero la guerra había terminado por un año y medio, y el hombre claramente se sentía lo bastante seguro en el Ministerio como para bajar su guardia.

La varita de álamo de Harry no respondió tan presta como su varita de acebo, pero la pequeña demora no significó mucho. La ventana de oportunidad era estrecha, pero todo lo que necesitaba era un tiro claro en medio de la multitud.

― _¡Imperio!_ ―la palabra filosa en voz baja, protegida por unos pocos segundos de hechizo silenciador, y nadie a su alrededor siquiera miró en su dirección.

El sentimiento vago y complacido todavía se encontraba allí, pero... diferente de algún modo. Más calmado y menos personal que con los Lestrange. Una diferencia en varitas o simplemente porque no tenía los mismos años de sentimiento de venganza como respaldo.

El resultado fue instantáneo. Fue tan rápido que Travers apenas vaciló cuando el hechizo lo golpeó en medio de una frase. La voluntad del hombre fue tan fácil de trastocar como lo había sido en Gringotts tanto tiempo atrás.

Harry se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo entre la multitud, siguiendo la corriente de gente hacia los puntos de salida. El hechizo era un poco difícil de mantener con una varita que no era un calce perfecto, pero no necesitaría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Ellos habían hablado al respecto, de la posibilidad de mantener a un mortífago permanentemente bajo el Imperius, pero decidieron dejarlo como una opción a futuro. Esta sería una prueba, tanto como una necesaria remoción de plagas. La primera experiencia genuina de Harry con el Imperius como una maldición letal.

Él se detuvo justo dentro del punto de Aparición y se volteó de nuevo a mirar a Travers, haciéndose a un lado del camino de las personas con cortesía como todo un buen funcionario ministerial de bajo nivel que claramente era.

Los tres magos no se habían movido, todavía inmersos en su conversación. Harry siguió mentalmente el Imperius, desde su mente a través de su varita de álamo y a través del cuarto hasta la conciencia deliciosamente sometida de Travers.

 ** _Mátalos._**

La mente de Travers cedió y abrazó el pensamiento como propio. El hombre se detuvo a media frase y alzo su varita. Selwyn frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar...

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

...y colapsó en el piso como una marioneta con los hilos cortados.

El gentío se congeló ante el fogonazo de un verde venenoso. Alguien gritó al ver el cuerpo, y eso pareció hacer salir a todo el mundo del momento.

Wilkes había comenzado a moverse, para conjurar o escapar, eso no importaba, fue demasiado lento para que eso hiciera una diferencia en cualquier caso. Travers lanzó el hechizo de nuevo sin vacilación.

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Alguien empujó para pasar junto a Harry y Desapareció, después lo hizo otro. Todas las chimeneas estaban encendidas y la gente empujó y apartó a los demás para conseguir llegar a ellas, lejos del hombre que acababa de matar a dos colegas a sangre fría.

Harry no se movió.

 ** _Mírame._**

Travers giró, indiferente al caos a su alrededor y a los Aurores que habían aparecido en la puerta.

 _ **Termina el trabajo.**_

Travers volvió su varita hacia arriba hasta hacer que descansara contra su garganta. Hubo un conato de resistencia mientras algo profundo en la mente de Travers se retraía y trataba de combatirlo. Harry aplastó con facilidad el intento.

Uno de los Aurores gritó algo que fue ahogado por el gentío que Harry había dejado de notar. Otro alzó su varita para conjurar, forzando su paso a través de las puertas doradas, a traves de personas que trataban de huir ingresando de nuevo al Ministerio. Harry fue unos cuantos segundos más rápido.

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Levantó el Imperius y su glamour en el mismo instante que Travers conjuró. Por una fracción de momento los ojos de Travers se aclararon horrorizados. Después su rostro fue oscurecido por el verde brillante de la Maldición Asesina y simplemente colapsó, esfumada toda su vida.

Harry y George se habían preguntado si acaso la Maldición Asesina sería efectiva si una víctima de Imperius la lanzaba contra sí misma. La respuesta era un sí rotundo.

Harry encontró los ojos del Auror a través del cuarto, justo lo suficiente para ser reconocido. Después Desapareció, ido antes de que alguien pudiera actuar.

Apareció dos veces más a través de Escocia y Gales antes de regresar donde George en Grimmauld. La Aparición no podía ser rastreada, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Se tambaleó al llegar, adrenalina y euforia haciendo nada por ayudar su contienda de largo término con el transporte mágico. Hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser porque George estuvo allí para atraparlo.

―¿Harry? ―urgente y preocupado y... ese no era George. Harry alzó la mirada para ver a dos pelirrojos y a una trigueña con el ceño fruncido y parpadeó, sorprendido.

―Adrenalina ―explicó―. Estoy bien ―otro parpadeo confuso―. ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

Luego su mundo quedo reducido al abrazo apretado de Hermione y a la presencia de Ron a su lado, sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos.

―Sé que entiendes que no nos gusta, y sé que deseas protegernos ―susurró ella―, pero nunca más. Si no podemos ir contigo, entonces permítenos estar junto a ti después de eso ―ella sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando. Harry se limitó a abrazarla, una disculpa silenciosa que sabía ella comprendería.

―Lo que ella dijo, amigo ―añadió Ron―. Esperar por ti después de Malfoy fue ya bastante malo. Por lo menos George estaba allí contigo.

La mano de George en su hombro hizo que él alzara la mirada y viera el asentimiento en sus ojos.

―De acuerdo ―concordó―. De acuerdo.

Hermione asintió. Lo soltó y se secó los ojos, primero con su manga y luego con un rápido movimiento de varita ante el apremio de Ron―... ¿Valió la pena? ―preguntó ella por fin―. Ya nunca podrás salir de nuevo del Ministerio por Desaparición. Le pondrán fin a eso ahora. Tendrán que hacerlo.

―Travers, Wilkes, Selwyn ―exhaló Harry―. Sí. Valió la pena.

George le apretó la mano. Harry devolvió el apretón, un minuto interminable de pánico y adrenalina y magia en un solo gesto.

Tres nombres más que podrían ser tachados de su lista esa tarde.

~oOo~

El clamor en el Profeta fue... bueno, como podría esperarse, cuando el tópico era el Salvador y Héroe de Guerra convertido en Señor Oscuro y asesino, suponía Harry.

Nadie había capturado una foto de él en el acto, pero el Profeta tenía una foto muy buena del Ministro luciendo sombrío y preocupado, así como una de Harry después de la Batalla que ellos reciclaron de varias ediciones anteriores.

Los artículos habían perdido cualquier inclinación vagamente positiva que les pudiera haber quedado, junto con cualquier sugerencia de que Harry había sido incriminado o estar actuando bajo el Imperius. Varias "fuentes anónimas" señalaron que él había sido capaz de resistir el Imperius cuando era tan sólo un estudiante. Harry sospechaba que dichas fuentes fueran antiguos compañeros de clase, probablemente Slytherins.

La seccion de cartas estaban llenas de ultraje. Harry se esperaba eso también. Nadie quería llamar la atención hacia sí mismos pareciendo estar de acuerdo con él. Si alguno aprobaba su cacería de mortífagos, también lo guardaban para sí. No dudaba que la mayoría del mundo mágico se encontraba horrorizado, tal como no dudaba que hubiese bastantes personas, muchas de las cuales habían sufrido bajo el régimen de Voldemort, que estaban igual de satisfechas de ver que alguna acción se había tomado, aun cuando esta fuera un asesinato.

Carteles de búsqueda aparecieron de nuevo en Callejón Diagon, en parte advertencia y en parte promesa de recompensa por cualquier información que condujera a su captura. Ron y Hermione, conocidos asociados aun cuando nadie pudiera endilgarles algún crimen verdadero a ellos, también eran requeridos para ser interrogados.

Era una sensación familiar el ser cazado de nuevo. Harry no lo había echado de menos, pero no se trataba tampoco de algo con lo que no pudiera vivir.

Sí se disculpó con Ron y Hermione, quienes podrían haber deseado visitar Callejón Diagon como ellos mismos de nuevo un día, y por su molestia se adjudicó una crema de canario con su desayuno.

Cuando consiguió volver en su mayor parte a la normalidad, Hermione bufó―: En serio, Harry. Necesitas practicar tus hechizos de detección ―luego ella suspiró―. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que alguno de nosotros fue a Diagon para otra cosa que visitar a George? A ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba la atención al final. Ni siquiera a Ron.

Por lo menos al mundo muggle esto no le importaba. Multijugos y el ocasional Traslador ilegal al continente se hizo cargo de cualquier compra mágica que necesitaran hacer.

La mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaban en Grimmauld, en el Escondite de Harry, o en cautelosas visitas de familia o de amigos.

Con todo, el ser cazado de nuevo era poco diferente a su vida normal después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

~oOo~

A los cinco nuevos co-conspiradores y Neville les fue mucho mejor en las lecciones de Oclumancia que al mismo Harry. Se necesitarían años para dominarla, pero con las experiencias de George y Hermione de donde aprender, ellos en poco tiempo tenían las bases. El resto sería práctica hasta que lo hicieran bien. Durante meses, si querían tener alguna posibilidad de mentir bajo el veritaserum, y por el resto de sus vidas, si querían mantener sus habilidades en forma.

Hermione añadió veritaserum a la sesión de lecciones para aquellos que deseaban probar su progreso. Las propias sesiones de Harry habían cambiado de las regulares a encontrarse con bebidas y comida drogada al azar. Esto lo mantenía alerta y le daba plena experiencia con varios hechizos de detección además. Si conseguía evadir esto intentos lo suficiente, Hermione simplemente colocaba la pequeña botella junto a su plato. Después de todo, no podían permitir que su progreso sufriera lapsos.

A mediados de febrero, Neville se unió al entrenamiento de Susan y Harry. Harry no quería convertirlo en otro E.D., pero ninguno de los otros se aproximó a él por esto, así que funcionaba en cuanto a él concernía. Sus sesiones eran erráticas y principalmente basadas en el horario de Susan como cadete y los propios asuntos de Harry, pero valían la pena el dolor de cabeza. Susan estaba en el primer lugar de su clase y conocía las estrategias de los Aurores. Harry... bueno, él contaba con habilidades propias que ofrecer.

Él no podía usar nada letal en sus combates simulados, pero esto no era diferente de su entrenamiento con Ron y Hermione. Susan y Neville no tenían el increíble trabajo coordinado en equipo que Ron y Hermione, pero contaban con la ventaja de que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la mirada calculadora que Hermione le dio al dúo después de la segunda sesión. Él podía mantener el paso contra ellos dos. No creía que fuera a pasar lo mismo contra ellos cuatro.

Antes de la tercera sesión, y antes de que Hermione pudiera comenzar con cualquier idea interesante, Harry sentó a los cuatro en un diván que conjuró en el medio de su terreno de entrenamiento.

―¿Cómo es su resistencia al Imperius? ―preguntó de sopetón―. Necesito entrenar a Ron y Hermione. ¿Necesito también hacer que ustedes dos se pongan a la par?

Para crédito de Hermione, ella se limitó a arquear una ceja. Ron ni siquiera hizo eso. Los dos sabían que eso era necesario. Probablemente aprenderían rápido, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tendrían que hacerlo. Harry no quería lanzar el Imperius sobre ellos en especial, pero necesitaban aprender a resistirlo, todos ellos.

Susan y Neville intercambiaron una mirada. Neville habló primero.

―Nosotros logramos resistirnos bastante bien a los Carrow hacia el final.

―Los Carrow ―murmuró Harry. Algo en su voz provocó que Hermione suspirara y le enviara un sentimiento de exasperación a través del vínculo. Ron tan sólo lució algo divertido. Ambos lo conocían demasiado bien―. Bueno, yo no puedo equipararme a los Imperdonables de Voldemort, pero estoy bastante seguro que puedo superar a esos dos.

Harry inhaló en forma lenta. Su magia se encontraba en la punta de sus dedos y se alzó obediente ante su orden, una sensación eléctrica contra su piel y pequeños chispazos en su nuca.

La magia recayó sobre ellos cinco, fuerte y más oscura hasta para él que cuando la había utilizado en Callejón Diagon. Ron y Hermione se habían familiarizado con ella y no reaccionaron visiblemente. El agarre de Susan sobre su varita aumentó, y solamente la mano de Neville que la aferraba con fuerza por la muñeca pareció evitar que conjurara algo. El mismo Neville pareció un poco más pálido que antes, pero encontró la mirada de Harry sin vacilar.

―Un truco de feria impresionante. Eso no prueba nada.

Una parte del cerebro de Harry estaba consciente de que Neville estaba provocándolo a propósito. La otra, mayor, lo ignoró y se deleitó en la excusa para sobresalir. Él alzó su varita. Solamente un pequeño nervio que saltó en la mandíbula de Neville reveló que estaba lejos de sentirse confiado por la situación.

― _¡Imperio!_

Harry había estado consciente de que Neville había recorrido un largo camino desde que fuera un niño tímido y torpe. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que la implacable fuerza de su Imperius se enfrentó a la inflexible obstinación de Neville.

Él reconoció la resistencia por los Lestrange, probablemente la familiaridad que provenía de la exposición repetida a la maldición, y aunque sintió un poco de irritación, en su mayor parte sintió orgullo. Neville era su amigo y un aliado, y eso hacia que la fuerza de Neville fuera una protección y un recurso tanto valioso como inestimable.

Harry dio más fuerza a la maldición, y sintió que la resistencia obstinada de Neville fallaba...

...y entonces se retiró antes de que el Imperius tuviera efecto, y la magia desapareció en un instante.

Neville cerró sus ojos y tomó aire de forma temblorosa. Solamente entonces miró de nuevo a Harry.

Harry sonrió incapaz de ocultar su orgullo―. Suficiente.

―Correcto ―Neville tomó otro aliento, menos inestable―. Correcto ―repitió―. Suficiente. _La puta madre._ Si mantenías la maldición sobre mi...

―No quise hacerlo ―Harry regresó su varita a su funda. La expresión de Susan se aligeró un tanto ante el gesto―. Tu eres mi amigo. Puedes resistir lo suficiente para que estés bien. No puedo equiparar las habilidades de Voldemort con ella, pero si tenemos suerte pasaran generaciones antes de que alguien más pueda hacerlo.

Susan y Neville intercambiaron una mirada. Después Susan habló.

―Yo voy a necesitar aprender. Neville es mucho mejor que yo ―ella lucio un poco sombría, pero decidida en su mayor parte. Era una cosa valiosa de aprender también para un Auror.

―Voy a planear un horario ―prometió Hermione. Una mirada puntual a Harry le recordó la razón por la cual en realidad estaban allí―. Ahora, a practicar. Precisión al conjurar, Harry. Por cada hechizo descuidado que realices, Ron se unirá a ayudar a Susan y Neville por un minuto. Si lo haces de nuevo antes de que concluya el minuto, yo también me uniré.

―Y puesto que mi conjuración se vuelve cada vez más descuidada cuanto más agotado estoy... ―Harry no necesitaba terminar su observación seca.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura―. Incentivo.

Sadismo más bien. Pero Harry tenía mejor juicio como para decir eso en voz alta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hola, aun sigo por aqui. Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por el monton de favoritos y seguidores, y sus comentarios. Espero ponerme pronto al día.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((15))**

Harry recibió una declaración anual detallada de su banco a mediados de febrero también. Ya sabía que habían hecho prosperar su oro -la declaración preliminar a principios de enero había sido breve, pero le dio una visión general, ya que había tenido muchas otras cosas de qué preocuparse cuando llegó- pero el informe detallado, varias docenas de páginas de largo, le contó los puntos más finos en detalles insoportables.

La nota escrita a mano de su banquero en la primera página bastó para hacerle decidir no compartir el reporte con Hermione. «Los muggles aman sus guerras. El Banco tiene excelentes expectativas para sus inversiones el año que viene.»

El echar una ojeada al detalle de sus inversiones solamente reafirmó esa decisión. Él tenía oro para financiar una guerra –no era suficiente, probablemente nunca sería suficiente, pero cuando menos el año anterior había visto mayores beneficios que gastos– pero dudaba que Hermione aprobara el tipo de _inversiones_ de donde provenía el oro. Con franqueza, Harry no aprobaba en especial de la mayoría de ellas. Las primeras inversiones habían sido un poco preocupantes. Ahora claramente estaban ramificándose, respaldadas por el éxito de las inversiones anteriores.

Él les había dicho que no le importaba donde pusieran el oro siempre que se multiplicara. Ellos habían tomado a pecho sus palabras.

―Por supuesto. El oro rara vez aumenta atendiendo los escrúpulos de las familias más débiles ―le dijo Dorea con un gesto despectivo cuando él lo mencionó―. El oro es el oro. Los goblins, pequeñas criaturas vengativas que son, lo comprenden. Hasta los muggles comprender la rentabilidad de la guerra.

―Es un poco peor que eso ―Harry mordió las palabras―. Yo no apruebo eso tampoco. Dime una razón por la cual no debería cambiarme con los enanos. Dudo que ellos sean peores que esto.

De nuevo el gesto despectivo de desaprobación―. Tu necesitas oro para pelear una guerra, muchacho. Abundante y continuo. Los enanos han olvidado su pasado. Incluso en mi tiempo, ellos rechazaban oportunidades perfectamente decentes por el riesgo de ofender a alguien.

―¿Oportunidades perfectamente decentes? ―siseó Harry―. ¡Estoy financiando _esclavitud!_

La expresión de Dorea fue dura e inflexible y muy Black―. Oro o moral, muchacho. Elije uno. ¿Crees que los enanos podrían hacer que tus bóvedas crecieran tan rápido? Entonces eres un necio. ¿Los goblins? Ellos te exprimirían hasta dejarte seco por resentimiento. No sería la primera vez que eso sucediera a un familiar que los ofendiera.

―¡La mitad de eso ni siquiera es legal en el mundo muggle!

Dorea le dirigió una mirada helada―. Al mundo mágico apenas les importan las locuras muggles. ¿Quieres cambiar eso? Entonces necesitas oro. Has perdido cualquier derecho a quejarte por consideraciones morales cuando reclamaste tu título, _Lord Potter_. Eres un asesino, un criminal buscado, y un enemigo del mundo mágico. Nada cambiará eso. ¿Deseas hacer que valga la pena el precio? Entonces llega hasta el final y cambia esas leyes ofensivas cuando tengas la victoria en tus manos. Y eso, chico, toma oro.

Por largos segundos, Harry no habló, solamente la miró fijamente, tan testarudo como ella.

―No me gusta.

La expresión de Dorea se suavizó un tanto―. Ese nunca ha sido un requisito. Sólo tienes que aceptarlo.

Y lo haría. Con renuencia. Con culpabilidad. Pero lo haría. No tenía mucha elección en eso.

~oOo~

El Ministerio hizo sus dos próximos movimientos a finales de febrero. Como primer movimiento, ordenaron congelar las bóvedas de Harry, un gesto que era completamente inútil, ya que Harry no había guardado oro en Gringotts durante casi un año y medio, pero no podía culparlos por intentarlo, ni a Kingsley por no creer que ya había retirado todo de manos goblins.

El segundo fue aumentar todavía más la seguridad en el Ministerio. No había barreras mágicas que pudieran protegerlo contra el Multijugos, pero existían varias muy potentes que despojarían cualquier glamour de cualquiera que pasara por ellas, y convocaría a los Aurores a la escena al mismo tiempo.

La barrera fue levantada en el Ministerio sin previa advertencia para la vergüenza y la ira de varias personas atrapadas usando glamoures menores.

Neville probó esta nueva y mejorada característica de seguridad al día siguiente. Lo hizo con la ayuda de un impresionante chupetón dejado por Hannah y la rotunda negativa a lucir avergonzado en lo más mínimo cuando los Aurores aparecieron.

Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo les llevaría el cansarse de ser llamados a falsas alarmas como esa. Supuestamente la gente aprendería a no usar glamours en el Ministerio. Al final sucederia, de todos modos.

~oOo~

―Tienes una seguridad sorprendentemente relajada para ser un Señor Oscuro ―notó Ernie un sábado por la noche a principios de marzo, cuando todos lograron reunirse para cenar en la casa de seguridad para una tardía celebración del cumpleaños de Ron.

Mute era una cocinera muy decente. Harry no dudaba que de no serlo ella habría sido desechada hacia mucho por los Lestrange. Un año y medio a su servicio había visto como se desvanecía algo de su aprensión, pero incluso entonces él rara vez percibia más que un rápido vistazo de ella mientras trabajaba.

―Voldemort Marcaba a sus seguidores, carne, magia, y alma. Snape aun así consiguió traicionarlo y espiar para Dumbledore por años sin ser descubierto siquiera ―replicó Harry―. Nada menos que marcarlos como esclavos podría detener ese tipo de cosas, e incluso entonces...

―Incluso entonces, Snape probablemente habría encontrado una forma ―concluyó Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. No lo dudo. Narcissa Malfoy no esta marcada y ella también le mintió a Voldemort a la cara. Nada de lo que pudiéramos hacer sería infalible, y no querría que lo fuera. Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que yo estoy haciendo, o tienes algún problema conmigo, quiero que me lo digas. No voy a obligar a nadie a seguirme. Si quieres salirte de esto, puedes irte. Prefiero un Juramento Inquebrantable o un contrato en ese caso para proteger a todos los demás, pero no voy a empezar a lanzar Imperdonables a mi alrededor.

No contra alguien que ha luchado a mi lado, por lo menos.

―Y sin una Marca, nadie puede distinguir a uno de ustedes de cualquier otro ―dijo Hannah con suavidad―. Fue solamente la influencia de los mortífagos la que evitó que se convirtiera en algo ilegal el tomar la Marca Oscura la primera vez.

―Eso y esas historias trágicas acerca de gente obligada a tomar la Marca Oscura en contra de su voluntad ―Susan se escuchaba enojada y amargada―. Cada uno de ellos la tomó libre y voluntariamente, pero las historias hipotéticas sobre un "amigo de un amigo" profundamente avergonzado, respaldadas por el oro de Malfoy cumplieron su trabajo.

El oro de Malfoy había sido mucho menos efectivo la segunda vez, pero aun funcionó. Una línea más en una larga, larga lista de problemas que tenía Harry con la situación del mundo mágico.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta. Susan dejó de mirar su copa con rabia. El intercambio pareció lo bastante visceral para ambos indicando que probablemente habían pasado por las mismas nociones muchas veces antes―. Ernie tiene razón en algo, sin embargo, aunque no sea más que en eso. Necesitamos tener una forma de contactarnos entre nosotros. Un Patronus es un poco evidente y el tuyo es bien conocido.

―¿Algo como las monedas del E.D.? ―los ojos de Hermione tomaron el aspecto distante que Harry reconocía como que estaba pensando en algo. Ella convocó una pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir―. Algo más seguro, por supuesto. Algunos de los libros tienen varios hechizos que podemos usar. Enlazadas a su propietario, por ejemplo.

―Algo que sea menos posible de perder, además ―sugirió Dean―. ¿Quizás joyería? No tienen tampoco que ser idénticas. Supongo que los hechizos pueden ser conjurados sobre casi cualquier cosa, y nadie mira dos veces un anillo o una gargantilla.

―Tampoco llamaría la atención ―añadió Hannah―. Un No-Me-Notes podría llamar la atención si el Ministerio coloca barreras en contra de eso. Si nosotros usamos joyas que ya tenemos, se verían como perfectamente normales.

―Haz que tengan un marcador de Aparición además ―se unió Ron. El vínculo les daba a ellos tres una forma de Aparecer donde estaba el otro, pero los otros no tenían esa ventaja―. Debería ser algo que pueda pasar más información de lo que hacían las monedas. ¿Algo como los espejos de dos vías tal vez?

Hermione frunció el ceño―. Pero eso no funcionaría con joyería, y sería útil que pudiéramos comunicarnos sin ser notados. Podríamos necesitar contactar a alguien mientras estamos en público. Algunos de los hechizos que encontré podrían imitar alguna clase de enlace. No estoy segura de que eso pudiera funcionar con las comunicaciones reales. Esos hechizos estaban destinados en su mayor parte a actuar como eco de emociones entre aquellos conectados entre si.

―Un espejo de dos vías sin el espejo entonces ―concedió Ron―. Y con algo que impida que todos los demás puedan oírlo además.

Quince minutos más tarde y con un mínimo aporte de Harry y Neville, y marginalmente un poco más de Susan, principalmente acerca de Aurores y seguridad al respecto, Hermione tenía una pila de notas y fechas de investigación con Anthony para repasar los hechizos relevantes juntos.

Una pequeña parte de Harry, una muy pequeña que realmente deberia pensarlo mejor, no podía dejar de preguntarse si habría sido lo mismo con los mortífagos originales de Voldemort. Si ellos se habrían sentado reunidos de la misma manera y trabajado sobre la magia de la Marca Oscura o si habría sido sólo una creación de Voldemort.

Lo dudaba. Aun cuando Voldemort no hubiera sido demasiado paranoico y obsesivo para permitir que alguien más que él conociera esa clase de magia, no podía imaginarse a los mortífagos simplemente sentados en un círculo como amigos hablando de magia. Aunque no fuera en otra cosa, Voldemort habría puesto mucho más control en esos hechizos.

/.

En las semanas que llevó obtener la combinación de hechizos correcta, ellos escogieron las joyas sobre las que harían los hechizos.

Susan y Hannah escogieron anillos de plata que hacían juego y que podrían confundirse con facilidad por anillos de amistad. Hermione se decidió por unos aretes sencillos de oro. Ernie, quien necesitaba sus manos y brazos libres de joyas siendo un sanador, reviso la bóveda de su familia y encontró un colgante con el escudo de la familia Macmillan. Anthony compró un brazalete en el mundo mágico; en tanto que Dean diseñó y creo un par de brazaletes para sí, uno para cada muñeca, para ser usados juntos. Ron tomó la idea de Hermione, y probablemente también de Charlie, y consiguió un aro solo con un pedacito de colmillo de basilisco colgando de este.

Neville se decidió por encargar un torque de plata que se curvaba alrededor de su cuello hasta convertirse en dos potentillas a sus extremos. Según se enteraría Harry más tarde cuando una noche se embriagaron juntos, esa era la flor favorita de Alice Longbottom desde que un joven Frank Longbottom le había regalado un ramillete fresco de potentillas recién recogidas y le pidiera con nerviosismo salir juntos por primera vez.

Harry consideró la idea de pedirle a Dean que creara el suyo también, pero al final fue a un joyero muggle en Londres con un diseño. El resultado final fue una torque algo más pesada que la de Neville, compuesta de once finas cadenas de metal entrelazadas. Seis de plata por Neville y los otros que insistían que él era alguien a quien valía la pena seguir; tres de oro uniformemente espaciados por Ron, Hermione y él mismo; y un par de oro rojo entrelazado por George, porque nunca sería capaz de pensar en George como nada menos que la mitad de un todo. Tal vez habría otros más tarde, pero estos serian los primeros. Estas eran las personas que habían estado allí cuando esto comenzó.

Hermione, Anthony y Dean hicieron los hechizos. Hermione y Anthony poseían el conocimiento y la precisión, y Dean tenía el toque artístico necesario para hacer que los hechizos funcionaran juntos y un tanto mejor. El núcleo de esto sería magia de sangre, entregada voluntariamente de todos ellos, pero comparado con lo que ellos habían estado envueltos un poco de artes oscuras altamente ilegales importaba poco.

La sola cantidad de magia dejada en el torque se sentía sorpresivamente cómoda contra su piel. No estaba seguro de que si era posible el sentir la magia físicamente así, pero de todas maneras le gustaba. Era tanto un recordatorio de deber y responsabilidad como de que no se encontraba solo. Que * _ellos_ * no estaban solos. Que había otras personas allá afuera dispuestas aun ahora a estar a su lado.

Comunicarse a través de las joyas les fue fácil a Harry, Ron y Hermione, estando acostumbrados a sus vínculos. Fue un poco más lento para los otros, pero el entrenamiento de Oclumancia les sirvio bien. Les llevo algo de concentración ya que un momento de distracción rompía la conexión, y ellos siempre batallarían con frases largas, pero la magia funcionaba.

Cuando sólo estuvieron ellos tres en Grimmauld de nuevo, Hermione encantó una pieza más, dos cadenas entrelazadas de oro rojo, que se abrirían y nunca podrían hacerlo más sin dejar rastro de un principio ni un final en el metal. Este estaba atado a ellos tres y George, y a nadie más. Esa era la decisión de George y Harry la respetaría. Quizás más tarde George cambiaría de parecer. Hasta entonces, la cadena permanecería como estaba, un lazo entre ellos cuatro.

~oOo~

Teddy tuvo su primer incidente de magia accidental a fines de marzo. Él había aprendido el significado de la palabra 'no' y la ubicación de las galletas recién horneadas de Andrómeda, y no aprobaba de aquellos dos conceptos en una misma oración.

Su magia jaló una bolsa de harina, varios frascos de especias, así como a la mayoría de las galletas fuera del mesón antes de que Andrómeda pudiera detenerlo.

Ella le permitió quedarse con una galleta.

―Eso le alentará a hacer más magia ―explicó ella mientras Teddy devoraba la galleta, una comparación con un hombre-lobo habría sido de mal gusto, pero Harry vio las similitudes en ese momento, mientras ella limpiaba la cocina con un movimiento de su varita―. Es la forma apropiada.

Ella lentamente bajó su varita y pareció algo melancólica―. Nymphadora tenía la misma edad cuando demostró sus primeras señales de magia. Es señal de un niño poderoso.

Teddy terminó su galleta y miró de nuevo el mesón. Su cabello inició un ciclo desde un tono rojizo hasta un naranja muy vivo, la clase de colores que Harry había aprendido a asociar con alguna travesura.

Sospechaba que habría un montón de magia accidental en el futuro de Teddy.

~oOo~

Dean anunció su aprendizaje con un fabricante de relojes en el lado mágico de Zurich a principios de abril. Harry no sabía mucho acerca de esa clase de carrera, pero Ron asintió pensativamente al escucharlo, y Harry supuso que esto significaba algo bueno.

―No puedo Aparecerme en un solo salto, debo hacerlo en dos pasos, pero aun así es mejor que el tren subterráneo ―les contó Dean una noche en la casa refugio de los Lestrange, cuando todos los horarios concordaron para cenar juntos―. A los magos y brujas les gustan sus relojes únicos y encantados. El trabajo es minucioso, y tendré que ser aprendiz por cinco años por lo menos antes de poder tratar de hacer uno yo solo, pero las piezas son hermosas. Todas ellas son trabajos de arte. Y una vez conozca ese oficio, será fácil entrar en la fabricación de joyas también.

―El reloj Weasley fue realizado por un relojero ―dijo Ron―. Un regalo de matrimonio, dice mamá. Costaría una fortuna si tuviéramos que reemplazarlo.

―La magia es interesante, el diseño permite tener un poco de diversión, y es mucho mejor que los Aurores ―Dean le dio una mirada a Harry―. Esto es culpa tuya, compañero. Él me hizo conjurar un montón de hechizos para ver como los hacia y cuan preciso podía ser. Cuando terminé con mi Patronus, él decidió que si yo había tenido la paciencia para aprender eso, tendría la paciencia para hacer hechizos de relojería también.

Como resultó ser, el Patronus era un hechizo sorpresivamente útil. Le había ganado puntos extra a Susan en el entrenamiento de Aurores también.

Harry levantó su copa en parte en reconocimiento, en parte en un brindis silencioso por el éxito del futuro de Dean. Dean copio el gesto con alegría.

~oOo~

Harry había recibido varias cartas de amigos y de antiguos compañeros de escuela una vez que fue expuesto como un Señor Oscuro, y, para su sorpresa, ese número de cartas no disminuyó mucho los meses siguientes.

Algunos querían una explicación. Algunos se negaban a creer en el Profeta sin escuchar el punto de vista de Harry. Algunos eran cuidadosamente neutrales, una sorprendente cantidad había sido tan comprensiva como solidaria, tanto como alguien se atreveria a poner por escrito, pero muy pocas de esas amistades y conocidos habían estado claramente en su contra. Suponía que aquellos que de plano no estaban de acuerdo con él no iban a arriesgarse a llamar su atención diciéndoselo en forma tan obvia. Nadie le había dicho en forma llana que quería unirse a su cruzada, pero él podía leer entre líneas. Suficiente para saber que si les hubiera preguntado, si hubiera mostrado algún interés en reclutarlos, un número de ellos habría aceptado con facilidad.

De no ser por la barrera contra lechuzas, sin duda habría recibido una buena cantidad de cartas desagradables, pero con la casilla de correos resguardada contra magia y su hogar restringida a muy pocas personas, habían tenido una bendita ausencia de vociferadores y similares.

Todavía se escribía regularmente con varias personas. De modo que no hubo sorpresa al encontrar una carta escrita en una letra familiar un domingo tranquilo por la tarde.

§

 _Lord Potter:_

 _Germanus Pilliwickle ha sido divisado en forma regular en Callejón Knockturn. Parece frecuentar «El Wyvern Blanco»._

 _Augustus Brookstanton._

§

Brookstanton no parecía tener problema en firmar con su nombre en cartas en potencia incriminatorias.

Harry se imaginaba que era inteligente no firmar su nota de respuesta, aunque no fuera nada más porque no quería arriesgarse a que terminara en las manos equivocadas: _«Es arriesgado el ayudarme»_

 _§_

 _Lord Potter:_

 _Si ellos hicieran ilegal el asociarse con Señores Oscuros, la mitad del Ministerio sería enviado a Azkaban. Todos ellos lo merecerían._

 _Augustus Brookstanton._

Harry suponía que no podía argüir contra eso.

~oOo~

―Es el segundo al mando de Scabior ―le dijo Susan cuando ellos hablaron antes de su sesión de entrenamiento―. Una escoria, de cabo a rabo.

―Él está en mi lista ―concordó Harry―. Pero no pudimos descubrir mucho acerca de él. Un anuncio de su nacimiento y unas pocas menciones y fotos durante los juicios de mortífagos, pero eso fue todo. No importa en realidad, todavía es uno de los Carroñeros de alto rango prófugo, pero es extraño.

La expresión de Susan se oscureció―. No me sorprende. ¿Sabes que es el bisnieto de Justus Pilliwickle? Él fue uno de los jefes más famosos del DALM en un siglo o más. La mayoría de su familia han sido Aurores desde entonces. Al parecer Germanus reprobó el curso de entrenamiento de Aurores y culpó de ello a todos menos a sí mismo. Le dio una rabieta y se fue poco después. La única razón de que no fuera reportado como desaparecido fue porque le mandaba lechuzas a su familia de cuando en cuando. Mi tía en esa época estaba en entrenamiento. Ella me contó que su padre lo cubrió. Mejor no mencionarlo de nuevo que admitir que no pudo estar a la altura de los estándares de la familia.

Harry hizo un rápido cálculo mental―. ¿Justo antes del inicio de la Primera Guerra Mágica?

―Eso hubiera sido * _implicar_ * cosas ―Susan habló con amargura―. No podían admitir que el bisnieto de Justus Pilliwickle podría ser un partidario de Voldemort, eso no podía hacerse. Incluso ahora ellos lo niegan. Su padre murió en la primera guerra, pero el resto de la familia insiste en que éste no es su hijo descarriado. Es obvio que se trata de un impostor que tomó el nombre de la familia para desprestigiarlos. Ellos clamarán por tu cabeza por ser un Señor Oscuro, pero no dudes que estarán complacidos si tu te ocupas de ese pequeño asunto de Germanus. Los magos muertos no cuentan historias.

Harry guardó silencio largo rato.

―No es sólo el Ministerio, ¿no es así? ―dijo por fin.

―Son generaciones de idiotas a cargo del mundo mágico, y tradiciones todavía peores. El Ministerio es sólo el problema más obvio. ―Susan lo miró con fuego oscuro en sus ojos―. Nos fallaron, a cada uno de nosotros, y dejaron que niños pelearan su guerra por ellos. Y luego se preguntan por qué estamos enojados. ¿Por qué nosotros no nos conformamos y dejamos que las cosas * _sigan_ * como antes?

Harry tragó. Algo acerca de las palabras se hundió pesadamente en su mente.

―Cuando tu dices 'nosotros'...

―Estoy diciendo que hay una generación de estudiantes de Hogwarts que aprendió de la manera difícil que no se puede confiar en nada con lo que crecimos. Que cada una de esas autoridades y mayores y políticos a quienes nos enseñaron a respetar nos dejaron solos para enfrentarnos a Voldemort para salvar sus propios pellejos.

Susan suspiró y la intensidad en sus ojos se desvaneció de nuevo―. Hannah y Neville y los otros ... no fuimos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta, solamente somos quienes hicimos algo al respecto. Dumbledore fue el símbolo de su generación. Voldemort, para bien o para mal, fue el símbolo de la suya. Sé que no te gusta, pero tu eres el nuestro, Harry. Tu eres la única oportunidad que tenemos. Podemos establecernos, hacer lo que se espera de nosotros, y… seguir adelante. Y en veinte años más yo estaré en la posición de tía Amelia y seré un miembro del Wizengamot, y seré tan inútil como el Ministerio con el que crecí. Neville pasará su tiempo manejando sus propiedades e invernaderos; Anthony será sólo otro funcionario ministerial; y Draco Malfoy y su calaña volverán a dirigir el mundo mágico una vez más.

No era una imagen agradable y lo peor era que podía imaginárselo vividamente, cada trozo de lucha y desafío aplastado en ellos hasta que continuaran con la tradición como correctas brujas y magos.

―No permitiré que eso suceda ―las palabras salieron antes de poder detenerlas, pero no le importó. Se apegaría a ellas.

Susan sonrió, una sonrisa genuina de alivio que alcanzó sus ojos y se deshizo de su cansancio por un rato―. Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Esa es la razón de que hagamos todo lo posible por ayudarte. Todos nos hemos enfrentado solos demasiadas veces. Será bueno el enfrentarnos todos juntos por una vez.

Juntos. Más que solamente él y Ron y Hermione, o un ejército en la batalla final, cuando no tenía otra opción. Era un pensamiento extrañamente reconfortante.

~oOo~

Dos días más tarde, Harry y Ron hicieron un reconocimiento. Ron, porque éste insistió y porque George debía ser cuidadoso acerca de con cuanta frecuencia se encontraba ausente. Aunque al mismo George esto no le importaba, a Harry sí.

Multijugos y túnicas oscuras sin adornos sirvieron para su disfraz. Knockturn era hogar de mucha gente que prefería permanecer fuera de la vista, y otros dos magos desconocidos no llamarían mucho la atención.

Callejón Knockturn había sido un lugar tenebroso cuando él fuera un niño, se rumoreaba que estaba lleno de magos oscuros y vampiros y artículos maldecidos esperando atacarlos a la vuelta de cada esquina. Ahora era todavía un lugar vagamente inquietante, aunque no fuera nada más por sus callejuelas estrechas y edificios altos que dejaban el sitio en una sombra perpetua, pero el temor había desaparecido hacia mucho. Ellos habían sido un blanco fácil siendo niños, pero ya no lo eran y su confianza se demostraba en sus movimientos.

Era tarde y la mayoría de los habitantes de Knockturn estaban hace rato en sus hogares o al calor de uno de los pequeños hostales y tabernas que llenaban el lugar. La mayoría de las tiendas estaba cerrada por el día y las pocas personas que encontraron los ignoraron sin una segunda mirada, claramente teniendo asuntos propios que manejar.

Se encontraban a unos pocos edificios de distancia del Wyvern Blanco cuando alguien habló desde la oscuridad de un callejón estrecho.

―¿Uno' sickles por algo 'e ropa, buenos señore'? ―la voz era femenina y vieja y ronca, y en las sombras Harry divisó a una figura apenas visible que solamente podría tratarse de una arpía―. Son muggles, eso son, pero ropas fina' por si van de busca ma' allá.

Harry se detuvo. Ron se paró junto con él.

―¿Compañero?

―Sólo... dame un minuto ―dijo Harry calladamente. No estaba seguro de que lo había hecho detenerse, pero se acercó más. La luz de las escasas ventanas apenas conseguía entrar en la esquina del callejón, pero sus ojos se ajustaron con rapidez.

La arpía se hizo un poco al lado para revelar un atado de ropa cuidadosamente dispuesta junto con un par de zapatos. Masculinas por su aspecto. Gracias a Merlín, de adulto, se dio cuenta después, recordando las variadas historias acerca de las arpías―. ¿Dónde las consiguió?

La arpía frunció el ceño y se echó para atrás, ocultando las ropas de la vista detrás de sus túnicas abultadas―. No las robé, no lo hice. Uno de los chupasangre dejo a un muggle, eso fue, to'o seco y lo dejó aquí, fresco y muerto. Lo encontré primero, eso hice.

Harry no preguntó donde estaba el cuerpo. Muy pocos cadáveres permanecían en Knockturn lo bastante como para ser encontrados por los Aurores. Aun cuando tuviera sus dudas acerca de la exactitud de algunos libros en Grimmauld, Susan tenía muchas historias que compartir. Ninguna arpía era lo bastante fuerte bajo circunstancias normales para atacar a un mago o bruja, pero había historias de niños perdidos y víctimas de homicidios a las que les faltaba trozos de carne y miembros completos. No había pruebas, por supuesto, o no le cabía duda que las arpías habrían sido cazadas hasta la extinción años atrás. Pero había historias. Detalladas y horripilantes en algunos casos.

En cuanto a Harry concernía, cualquiera que lastimara a un niño merecía morir, y no le importaba si ese niño era muggle o mágico o no-humano. Eso no quería decir que él tenía el derecho a asumir que la arpía había hecho justo eso, y mientras el pensamiento de dicho cuerpo "fresco y muerto" le dejaba un rezago de bilis en la boca, ¿era eso tan diferente de los vampiros bebiendo sangre? Cuando menos el cuerpo ya estaba muerto.

La arpía que había visto el verano anterior a su tercer año había sido algo atemorizante, aun cubierta como estaba. Esta era tal vez un poco distinta, pero después de años de Voldemort y de luchar por su vida enfrentando cosas mucho peores, ella le parecía sorprendentemente normal. No diría que patética, ni siquiera estando acurrucada como estaba, pero no era la criatura salvaje de los diversos libros de Defensa de Grimmauld.

En su mayor parte, ella parecía estar helada. Con frío y cansada y hambrienta.

Antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo más que quedarse mirando, Harry extrajo un puñado de galeones de su bolsillo y los puso en la mano de ella.

Ojos oscuros miraron el oro, y después a él como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Después ocultó el dinero en uno de los muchos pliegues de sus ropas antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

―... gracias miles, mi Lord ―susurró ella.

Podría haber sido un título de respeto, para complacer a alguien que ha sido generoso y podría serlo de nuevo, pero algo en su expresión le dijo otra cosa.

La arpía elevó un dedo torcido para darse golpecitos cerca de su ojo―. Ninguna arpía tie'e la magia de la gente fina, pero yo veo. Veo pociones y magia, mi Lord, y uste' apesta a ambos.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que 'apesta' era dicho a modo de halago.

La arpía dio una mirada a Ron detrás de él, y de nuevo a Harry―. Uste's andan cazando ―no era una pregunta. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon tomando una apariencia más siniestra y ávida, y su voz bajó de tono―. ¿Quién es su presa, mi Lord? La vieja Propola conoce el Callejón, eso hace.

Era una apuesta que podría fácilmente salirle mal, pero algo en Harry le hizo seguir su primer impulso―. Germanus Pilliwickle.

― _Carroñero_ ―Propola escupió en el suelo―. Acechando por a'i, anda él, entre gente decente.

―En «El Wyvern Blanco» , por lo que escuché ―concordó Harry.

―El Wyvern y el puterío, ahora que no tie'e más victimas de donde conseguirlo ―ella mostró los dientes―. No lo bastante bueno para vivir a la merce' de su Señor, pero tomaba de ello' primero lo que podía. Sale por la noche, eso hace, cuando se pué esconder con las ratas.

Más recuerdos desagradables de Colagusano. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría escuchar la palabra "rata" y no pensar en el hombre. Retornó su atención a la arpía, confiando en Ron para vigilar sus alrededores―. ¿Sabe donde se queda durante el día?

―Va y viene, eso hace. Pero le gustan su' tragos la mayoría de las noches y su' putas cuando tiene oro para ellas.

El Wyvern sería su mejor apuesta, entonces. Echarían un vistazo al lugar esta noche y volverían con tanta frecuencia como les fuera posible hasta que tuvieran una idea del lugar y los hábitos de Pilliwickle. Era territorio desconocido para todos ellos, y necesitarían tomar su tiempo. Asegurarse de que el hombre no tuviera manera de escapar, y que ellos no se encontraran ciegos ante sorpresas desafortunadas tales como aliados desconocidos.

Harry asintió―. Gracias. Aprecio su ayuda.

La sonrisa de Propola era sanguinaria y llena de dientes―. No necesita agra'ecer, mi Lord. Pero le agradecería mucho si cuando lo encuentre deja su cuerpo po' aquí. El hombre ha hecho muchos enemigo', eso hizo, y a ellos les gustaría tene' su oportunidad.

La bilis volvió a hacer aparición en su boca. Harry tragó, intentando deshacerse de ella. La idea era … bueno. Suponía que no quedaría evidencia, cuando menos. No una vez que los enemigos de Pilliwickle terminaran con sus restos. ¿Era en realidad tan diferente a desvanecer el cuerpo o dejarlo en algún sitio para ser encontrado por los Aurores?

―Yo... veré que puedo hacer ―consiguió decir.

Le pasó unos pocos galeones más. Ella asintió una vez y desapareció en las sombras del callejón dejando a Harry y Ron solos una vez más.

Ron no habló, pero la sensación que Harry recibió por el vínculo era algo asqueada. Harry no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo.

/.

Harry y Ron pasaron cada noche por una semana en el _Wyvern Blanco_ usando Multijugos, y aprendieron cantidad de cosas en el proceso.

Germanus Pilliwickle solía llegar no antes de medianoche para irse antes de la primera luz del alba. Nunca estaba solo, siempre iba acompañado de otros dos por lo menos. Protección contratada por el aspecto, pero no especialmente buena. Eran de aspecto duro y con cicatrices, pero dejaban tremendos hoyos en sus defensas y su tiempo de reacción la segunda noche cuando una pelea había surgido resultó pésima. Él favorecía los tragos más baratos que tenían, una especie de imitación de whisky de fuego capaz de despegar la pintura; Harry lo probó una vez y no terminó el vaso. La gente en el Wyvern parecía cauto de él y lo dejaban solo, a pesar del número de enemigos que sin duda tenía también allí.

El mismo Pilliwickle parecía después de una buena cantidad de alcohol ir desde un extremo paranoico y furioso al principio de la noche hasta actuar escandaloso y ruidoso al final de ella. Se veía como la foto más reciente que fueron capaces de hallar, aunque más macilento. Además de eso mantenía su varita en una funda de fácil alcance todo el tiempo; no confiaba en su protección o sabía que era un hombre buscado. Harry suponía que era una combinación de ambos.

La taberna estaba atestada la mayoría de las noches. Por lo que podía decir Harry, los clientes eran humanos en su mayor parte, magos en su mayoría, pero divisó cierta cantidad de otros seres además. Licántropos y vampiros eran difíciles de distinguir de meros humanos, en especial con esa mala luz, pero algunos de ellos eran tremendamente obvios al respecto. Podían permitírselo, Harry lo sabía. A nadie le importaba mucho en esa parte de Knockturn. Hombres-lobos y vampiros, varias arpías, y un número de seres que Harry no tenía ni idea.

Hasta bajo esos disfraces anónimos, Harry y Ron atrajeron unas cuantas miradas la primera noche -no era sorprendente, puesto que eran completos extraños– pero el _Wyvern Blanco_ veía suficientes extraños que la gente dejó de prestarles atención después de la cuarta noche.

Ellos actuaron la octava noche, antes de que Pilliwickle decidiera cambiar sus hábitos. Por primera vez tenía a su lado a Ron en vez de a George, ya que había sido quien había venido con él a las misiones de reconocimiento y conocía el lugar.

George los estaba esperando en la segunda casa refugio junto con Hermione y una botella de veritaserum, y sería su apoyo en caso de necesitarlo. No se había sentido feliz al respecto, pero también conocía las razones. Ron podía desaparecer todas las noches por una semana sin llamar la atención. George Weasley, propietario de una tienda en Callejón Diagon y amigo potencial de un Señor Oscuro, no podía arriesgarse a hacer lo mismo. Una noche, claro. Quizás dos. Más de eso atraería la atención cuando no estuviera allí para dirigir la tienda como siempre lo hacia. Lee y Angelina sabían con quien estaba involucrado y lo cubrirían sin vacilar. Eso no serviría de nada si los Aurores captaban alguna señal de las misteriosas desapariciones de George Weasley.

La mayoría de la clientela de la taberna se retiraría antes del amanecer. Para cuando el sol saliera en pleno el _Wyvern_ estaría prácticamente vacío. Nunca cerraba del todo, pero las horas de luz de día veían solamente a los visitantes que habían pasado la noche en los pocas habitaciones arriba de la taberna, así como después a la hora del almuerzo que se extendía por varias horas.

Para la hora que Pilliwickle partió esa noche, un buen número de habituales se habían ido hacia mucho. No todos, pero en otra hora o así el lugar estaría prácticamente desierto.

El hombre salió acompañado por dos de sus matones contratados, y Harry y Ron se deslizaron afuera a la zaga sin ser notados. Unos cuantos hechizos más tarde y eran completamente invisibles. Pilliwickle había desaparecido al doblar una esquina, pero ellos conocían su ruta preferida –el hombre era ladino, pero aun así no tenía el sentido común de cambiar mucho su ruta– y ellos tenían bastante práctica en no ser vistos.

Existía el leve riesgo de que estuvieran a punto de caer en una emboscada, pero con el bajo nivel de habilidades que le habían visto al trío, ni Harry ni Ron tenían mucho miedo de eso. El callejón estaba desierto en su mayoría, pero eso también no era asunto de gran preocupación. La gente en el callejón eran tipos educados que no se involucraban en los asuntos de otras personas. Siempre que sus hechizos no alcanzaran a algún espectador, nadie miraría dos veces.

Pilliwickle y sus dos guardias estaban a la mitad de una pequeña calle lateral para cuando Ron y Harry dieron vuelta a la esquina. Los dos hombres no se molestaron en darse vuelta a mirarlos, lo que le dijo todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber acerca de sus habilidades. El hechizo de invisibilidad por el que se habían decidido era avanzado, cierto, pero la total falta de conciencia de sus alrededores que demostraba el dúo habría hecho que cualquier recluta de los Aurores fuera recriminado con dureza por sus instructores.

[¿El de la izquierda para mi, el de derecha para ti?], preguntó Harry.

[Funciona para mi]

Dos Aturdidores perfectamente sincronizados desplomaron a los hombres, lo bastante potentes para pasar a través de los hechizos defensivos más comunes. Pilliwickle se tambaleó y cayó bajo el tercer Aturdidor, un segundo después de los otros.

Harry y Ron trabajaron de prisa, salvando la distancia a la carrera. Una serie de hechizos detectores revelaron un Traslador sobre Pilliwickle, que fue descartado con rapidez, pero no hallaron nada más para rastrearlo ni algún método de escape.

Dejando a los dos guardias inconscientes no iba a terminar bien para ellos, y el solo hecho de trabajar para Pilliwickle no era motivo suficiente para hacerles merecedores a la muerte. Los dos hombres no los habían visto, ni siquiera bajo sus disfraces del Multijugos, y ellos no dejarían evidencia detrás.

Quizás los dos habían hecho algo que mereciera la muerte, pero Harry no lo sabía, no los tenía en su lista, y ya tendría suficiente sangre en sus manos al final sin tener que añadir a posibles inocentes al conteo.

Ron lo miró interrogante.

[Ve], dijo Harry a través de su vinculo. [Voy a despertar a sus guardias.]

Ron asintió y Desapareció con Pilliwickle. Harry lanzó un hechizo silencioso para revivir al dúo en el piso y lo siguió un instante después, en su lista ahora habria un nombre menos.

/.

Harry se había preguntado cuán resistente sería Pilliwickle al veritaserum. La respuesta resultó ser: nada. No fue ni de cerca tan útil como lo fueran los Lestrange, pero sabía muchas cosas acerca de partidarios sin marcar de Voldemort que habían conseguido evitar ser detectados. La mayoría de ellos eran peces pequeños a los que no valía la pena perseguir de momento, pero eso podría todavía cambiar. Era información válida que valía la pena guardar.

A mitad de la segunda ronda de veritaserum, ellos aprendieron todo lo que pudieron de él. El hombre quedó en silencio cuando las preguntas pararon, todavía bajo el abotagamiento de la poción. Simplemente se quedó mirando al frente, sin ver.

Harry observó a Pilliwickle por largo rato, su varita descansando ligeramente en su mano. George no habló, tan solo esperó con los brazos cruzados a que Harry tomara una decisión.

Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio. Había observado el interrogatorio junto con Hermione, él con una expresión sombría y Hermione con una determinación silenciosa. Ambos se rehusaron a marcharse cuando Harry lo sugirió antes de drogar a Pilliwickle.

―Estas pensando acerca de la arpía.

―Propola ―corrigió Harry de forma ausente. Pilliwickle todavía no se movía.

George resopló―. No puedo decir que la culpo por querer un pedazo de él.

Tampoco Harry, no después de las respuestas que obtuvieron de él a través de la poción. Debía existir una larga fila de gente que quería desquitarse con el hombre. A los Carroñeros les habían dado permiso para hacer prácticamente todo lo que quisieran, siempre que dejaran tranquila a la gente * _correcta_ *. La mayoría de ellos habían tomado plena ventaja de ello.

Harry giró su varita de acebo entre sus dedos mientras pensaba en sus opciones. Sin importar que, Pilliwickle estaba muerto. Harry simplemente no había terminado el trabajo aun.

¿Dejaría que los residentes de Knockturn tuvieron un poco de venganza, disponiendo del cuerpo, o lo dejaría en algún lugar como un mensaje? No necesitaba ser discreto. No era como si existiera alguna razón para cubrir más sus huellas.

Pilliwickle había mantenido Callejón Knockturn bajo un puño de hierro, controlado en su puesto como el segundo al mando de Scabior y su voluntad para enviar a sus Carroñeros para hacerse cargo de cualquiera que pudiera objetar. Incluso después de la derrota de Voldemort, la mayoría todavía no estaba dispuesto a oponérsele. Ya no era una fuerza política, pero seguía siendo un hombre despiadado y vengativo, y la mayoría de los seres en Knockturn no tenían posiciones poderosas en el mundo mágico.

El cuerpo de Pilliwickle sería un mensaje fuerte, pero Harry comprendía la necesidad de venganza.

Su decisión tomada, su expresión se endureció―. Maldición Segadora. Luego Traslador para dejar el cuerpo en el medio de Knockturn. Dejaremos que la magia decida.

Ron y Hermione no se quedaron para observar conjurar la maldición. Tres Apariciones y un Traslador más tarde había borrado cualquier rastro que Harry y George podrían haber dejado.

El cuerpo de Germanus Pilliwickle nunca fue encontrado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por la paciencia :) Muchos saludos y se agradecen los comentarios.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((16))**

A fines de abril, Harry recibió una carta de Fleur Weasley para reunirse a tomar un café en Marsella. Harry quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero estuvo de acuerdo con rapidez. Fleur ofrecía además un Traslador, pero le aseveró que comprendería si él prefería arreglar su propio medio de transporte.

Los tres amigos llevaron algo más de tiempo en decidirse acerca de la oferta, pero al final el consenso fue simple: Fleur era una Weasley. Una Weasley por matrimonio, pero una Weasley.

Harry aceptó la oferta del Traslador. Éste lo depositó dos días más tarde en una pequeña tienda mágica en que lo presumía era Marsella. Fleur estaba esperándolo, inmensamente embarazada, pero aún así siendo en cada parte una Veela, incluso cuando hizo una pequeña mueca al levantarse de su silla.

―'Arry ―lo saludó con dos besos y lo condujo afuera, su pequeña charla pospuesta hasta que encontraron un lugar donde sentarse.

El clima estaba soleado y mucho más cálido que en Londres, no era verano, pero era un cambio agradable de la primavera británica a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

El pequeño café donde Fleur lo guio era perfectamente muggle y perfectamente elegante. Los precios que Harry divisó eran acordes, pero a Fleur no pareció importarle, y diez minutos más tarde los vio sentados con dos tazas de alguna clase de café, así como una serie de pequeños pasteles. Sin embargo, las sillas eran tremendamente cómodas y Fleur suspiró con felicidad cuando se acomodaron y levantaron una barrera de privacidad.

―¿Cuándo nacerá? ―preguntó Harry. Le parecía recordar algo acerca de mayo, pero eso era todo.

―A fines de mayo ―su acento seguía allí, pero era mucho menor de lo que fuera en Gran Bretaña―. Mi madre, ella dio a luz antes de la fecha en ambas ocasiones. Espero que sea lo mismo en mi caso.

Harry no la culpaba. No se veía muy cómoda, y todavía le quedaba un mes más y podría ponerse todavía más grande. Harry no había estado mucho cerca de mujeres embarazadas, pero asumía que esto era normal. Por lo menos Fleur no parecía preocupada.

―Sé que te preguntarás por qué te he invitado ―continuó ella.

―Asumo que no fue por el café ―estuvo de acuerdo Harry―. Aunque es muy bueno ―los pasteles también, ligeros y hojaldrados, con la perfecta cantidad de dulzor.

Fleur asintió―. Yo soy en parte Veela ―comenzó―. Mi hija también lo será. Puedo sentir su magia. Su madrina será Gabrielle, quien es parte Veela también. Me gustaría que tu fueras el padrino.

Harry se detuvo con la delicada taza de porcelana a medio camino de su boca. La bajó con cuidado antes de responder.

―Me siento halagado ―dijo con suavidad―. Aunque debes saber que no es muy probable que sea de mucha utilidad como padrino.

Ella expulsó aire por la nariz―. Quizás. Tu no puedes _Ver_ el futuro. Tuviste notas espantosas en Adivinación.

Los labios de Harry combatieron su diversión, sólo un poco―. Cierto. También soy un Señor Oscuro. Incluso si consigo vivir lo bastante para verla crecer, ¿de qué serviría yo como padrino?

―Tu verías el mundo arder por tu ahijado ―Fleur lo miró y ya no era la futura madre radiante ni la coqueta mujer en parte no-humana, sino la Veela, fuerte e implacable y completamente inhumana―. Mi hija será en parte Veela, 'Arry Potter. Cuan fuerte, no lo sabremos hasta que crezca. Si algo nos sucediera a nosotros... cualquier tonto puede criar a un niño. Pocos son los bastante fuertes para criar a un niño con sangre Veela y respetar lo que son. Eso es lo que yo deseo. Los amigos de William son de voluntad débil y cederían a cada demanda de ella. Mi hija, ella necesitará un padre y a un protector, no a un esclavo.

Harry permaneció en silencio un buen rato tan sólo mirándola. Las probabilidades de que él los sobreviviera eran . . . en fin. Incluso con los dos trabajando como rompe-maldiciones, las probabilidades eran pequeñas. Si él lo hiciera, sin embargo … sería difícil, pero él comprendía por qué ella lo quería. La hija de Fleur no sería completamente humana, y él ya había visto como la población de Hogwarts había reaccionado a Fleur durante el Torneo. Él podría hacerlo funcionar de alguna manera. Ella no estaba buscando a un padrino tradicional, y él podría trabajar con eso.

―Con una condición ―dijo por fin―. Nadie puede saberlo. Teddy siempre tendrá la notoriedad de ser el ahijado de un Señor Oscuro. Si tenemos que llegar a eso, Merlín lo prohiba, sí, yo haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla y criarla, pero si nunca llega a ser necesario … crecer como Veela ya será bastante difícil. No pongas sobre ella además la sombra de un Señor Oscuro.

Fleur asintió lentamente―. Gabrielle debe saberlo, siendo la madrina.

―Gabrielle ―concedió Harry―. Nadie más.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Fleur con suavidad―. Y gracias.

~oOo~

Los Aurores allanaron varios lugares el primer martes de mayo en la noche. Harry suponía que el momento estaba bien escogido. Un día perfectamente normal, justo en medio de la cena. Esto sorprendería a la gente fuera de guardia y descubriría además a la mayoría de las personas en sus hogares. Si Harry hubiera debido reunirse con alguien en secreto, la noche sería el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo.

Harry francamente estaba sorprendido de que ellos hubieran esperado tanto. Claro que tampoco había matado sangre puras en lugares públicos y concurridos en algún tiempo.

La Madriguera fue registrada, por supuesto, así como la tienda de George en Diagon, y como la residencia de los Tonks. La Mansión Longbottom esta vez fue dispensada, pero el Caldero Chorreante y varios lugares que alquilaban habitaciones recibieron una visita de algunos bruscos Aurores. Nadie se molestó con Gringotts. Nadie quería desencadenar otra rebelión goblin, y era un hecho bien conocido que Harry Potter ya no mantenía nada al interior de las murallas de Gringotts, ni bajo su propio nombre ni ningún otro.

~oOo~

[La abuela quiere una reunión], Neville le contó a Harry a través del vínculo de sangre de sus torques. Llevaba concentración el enviar algo coherente, y su comunicación por necesidad debía ser breve. De todos modos seguía siendo mucho más seguro y menos evidente que un mensaje por Patronus.

[¿Cuándo?]

[Lo antes posible. Antes del Wizengamot. ¿A las nueve mañana por la mañana?]

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Cierto, los Aurores podrían todavía decidir registrar Mansión Longbottom, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No le preocupaba realmente que pudiera ser una trampa. Una pequeña parte de él sabía que existía un riesgo genuino cada vez que iba a algún sitio por sugerencia de alguien más. Una parte mucho mayor confiaba completamente en Neville, y además confiaba en que él, cuando menos, no creía que fuera una trampa. Si estaba equivocado... bueno, él confiaba en que Neville también tendría una razón para eso.

[De acuerdo]

Un destello de gratitud pasó a través del vínculo. Luego Neville cambio su foco y el enlace desapareció una vez más.

Harry se quedo mirando el destartalado libro de Artes Oscuras en sus manos. Después se levantó para decirles a Ron y Hermione acerca de la última novedad.

/.

―Me sorprende que haya consentido a esta reunión, señor Potter. Fácilmente podría haberse tratado de una emboscada de los Aurores ―la expresión de Augusta Longbottom era helada y algo distante y le recordó a Harry un poco a Andrómeda. Augusta Longbottom era mayor que Andrómeda, pero sus ojos todavía eran agudos y su presencia formidable. Harry se preguntó brevemente como habría sido Frank Longbottom, con su madre y su hijo siendo tan poderosos como eran.

En ese momento estaban ellos dos solos. Neville despachado por Augusta, y mientras que el vínculo de Harry con Ron y Hermione estaba abierto, todavía le hacia sentir algo expuesto. Era una bruja formidable.

―Yo confío en Neville ―era toda la respuesta que Harry necesitaba dar, todo lo que a él le importaba. Augusta pareció comprender eso, y asintió levemente.

―¿Y si hubiera sido una trampa? ¿La Mansión Longbottom habría caído también bajo el Fuego Demoníaco?

―Entonces habría confiado en que Neville debía tener sus razones también. Pero todavía habría luchado ―concedió―, y habría lamentado de veras si este lugar hubiera sido dañado, pero eso no me hubiera detenido.

―Es lo mejor que podríamos esperar, supongo ―dijo Augusta―. Ningún Señor Oscuro que valiera su nombre habría actuado de otro modo.

Harry permaneció en silencio. No era una pregunta y no estaba seguro de que decir a eso.

―El Wizengamot se reunirá pronto ―continuó Augusta―. Usted tiene … simpatizantes entre nosotros. Algún grado de apoyo. Un número de nosotros encuentra las leyes de criaturas aborrecibles y desea verlas abolidas. Un retorno a las leyes anteriores a la Masacre de San Mungo para comenzar, pero preferiblemente más que eso esta vez. Asumo que usted concuerda con esa meta. Usted fue bastante explícito al respecto en el pasado.

Harry asintió. Una sensación inquietante subió por su espina de tal manera que le indicó claramente que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

―Excelente. Le diré ésto a modo de advertencia justa: Yo no apruebo sus métodos, pero el Wizengamot esta dirigido por idiotas. Si las amenazas son necesarias para hacerles ver razón, entonces tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Nosotros arrojaremos su nombre a la oscuridad, Lord Potter. Hablaremos de usted en el mismo aliento que Riddle y Grindelwald. Usted será el Imperdonable contra el que todas las medidas serán justificadas. Y contra eso, contra otro Señor Oscuro ayudado por hombres-lobo y vampiros, hasta las leyes de criaturas pueden ser derogadas.

 _ **«Y si tengo que colocar el nombre Potter al lado de Grindelwald en los libros de historia para evitar que Teddy crezca en medio de ésto, eso es lo que voy a hacer»**_

El recuerdo apareció en su mente, proviniendo de él o de sus compañeros de vínculo, no estaba seguro.

Él le había dicho esas palabras a Neville en lo que le parecía una vida atrás. Era hora de respaldar sus palabras con sus acciones.

Harry asintió lentamente. La calma y la resolución se asentaron donde antes la intranquilidad estuvo, ahora que comprendía porque ella quiso esta reunión―. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para facilitarle su tarea?

La sorpresa apareció en los ojos de Augusta. La frialdad se transformó en una curiosidad calculadora en cambio.

―Estoy gratamente sorprendida. Usted se parece poco al Gryffindor que se supone que es. O , tal vez, usted lo sea mucho más por estos días. ¿Verá su legado empañado sin luchar? ¿Cubrirá el nombre Potter de oscuridad por un siglo o más?

Harry encontró su mirada sin vacilar―. ¿Por mi ahijado? Con mucho gusto y con ganas.

Augusta lo observó, sus ojos grises indescifrables―. Ellos vendrán detrás de usted. El mundo mágico destruye lo que teme, y su nombre, Lord Potter, será cubierto de terror.

―Tratarán de hacerlo. Ya todos hemos visto lo exitosos que fueron contra Voldemort.

―Tratarán de hacerlo ―concedió Augusta―. Fudge era un gusano sin carácter. Scrimgeour estaba ciego, aunque bien intencionado. Thicknesse fue peor que inútil. Veremos cuán exitoso será el Ministerio bajo el Ministro Shacklebolt.

Bajo alguien que conoció a Harry antes de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro. Alguien con experiencia personal con su oponente.

―No concuerdo con sus métodos, y eso no me da derecho a requerir alguna cosa de usted. Actúe según su propia conciencia. Adaptaremos nuestras palabras de acuerdo con eso ―ella vaciló levemente. Harry tuvo la impresión de que eso no sucedía con frecuencia―. La familia Longbottom le debe una deuda de gratitud por la ejecución de los Lestrange. Usted tendrá santuario dentro de nuestras propiedades.

Viniendo de una familia tan antigua y políticamente poderosa como los Longbottom, esa promesa tenía un tremendo peso. Harry respondió con el respeto que eso merecía.

―Su oferta es apreciada, pero su nieto ha estado a mi lado más veces de las que podría contar. La familia Longbottom no me debe nada que ya no haya sido devuelto una docena de veces más.

Augusta lo observó largo rato.

―Mi nieto es un niño tímido convertido en un hombre fuerte y testarudo que me siento orgullosa de llamar un Longbottom. Puede que yo no esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero cuando menos ha escogido un Lord aceptable.

Era lo más cercano a una bendición que podría entregar Augusta Longbottom. Aun así era mucho más de lo Harry había llegado a esperar.

~oOo~

El Wizengamot se reunió cinco días más tarde y, de forma inusual, de nuevo al día siguiente. Las más recientes restricciones a las criaturas Oscuras no sólo fueron levantadas, sino que aflojadas aun más en la tarde del segundo día, por el más escaso margen.

Por ejemplo, derechos iguales para heredar. Harry se sintió vagamente enfermo al darse cuenta que de haberse convertido Bill en un hombre-lobo verdadero habría perdido cualquier derecho a heredar, por virtud del hecho de tener hermanos humanos que podrían heredar en vez de él. El Wizengamot empujó el proyecto de ley basándose en dos Aurores que habían sido convertidos y forzados a retirarse a causa de la Masacre de San Mungo, pero resultaría beneficioso para todos ellos.

―«Ya-Saben-Quien contaba con los hombres-lobo y los vampiros. El Wizengamot no repetirá los errores del antiguo Ministro Fudge para permitir que el Señor Oscuro Potter tenga lo mismo. Con precauciones razonables, esas desafortunadas criaturas podrán convertirse también en miembros productivos de nuestra sociedad» ―Hermione citó del Profeta Diario la mañana siguiente. Ella alzó la mirada y Harry no necesitó del vínculo para leer sus sentimientos sobre la materia―. Te están haciendo ver como el nuevo Voldemort.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Esta funcionando, por lo menos.

―¿La derogación de las restricciones a las criaturas oscuras o su campaña de difamación? ―Hermione no estaba feliz, pero Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba enojada con el Ministerio y no con él, no en realidad.

―Las dos cosas ―habló Ron llamando su atención―. Es por eso que esta funcionando. Harry no sería tan efectivo como amenaza si la gente no creyera en verdad que él puede hacerlo.

Hermione apretó el periódico con fuerza―. ¿Este es el Ministerio en el que se supone que debemos confiar? ¿La misma institución que solamente puede hacer algo bueno, como la derogación de una legislatura descaradamente discriminatoria, usando un chivo expiatorio? Cualquier otro gobierno moderno lo celebraría como una victoria para los derechos humanos, no usaría a un Señor Oscuro para excusar su necesidad. Todo lo que han hecho es arreglar su propia idiotez y permitir que Harry pague el precio.

―No es muy diferente de Hogwarts, me parece ―la expresión de Ron era sombría―. Todo ellos son unos inútiles. Nos lo dejaron todo a nosotros cada vez. No veo porque el Ministerio debería ser diferente. ¿Recuerdan a Fudge y al Sapo?

―¡Eso no hace que esto sea una solución válida!

―Es un comienzo.

―¿Y cuando tu dejes de ser una amenaza? ―la expresión de Hermione era tan sombría como la de Ron―. ¿Cuando tu estés muerto o en Azkaban? ¿Qué los detendrá entonces?

―Una falta de supremacistas sangre pura que voten por el regreso de esas restricciones ―Harry estableció la verdad. El recuerdo de ser asfixiado por el Juramento bastaba para hacer que su mente sintiera aprensión ante la idea de mentirle―. Y quizás si los hombre-lobo y los otros tienen los mismos derechos durante el tiempo suficiente, habrán suficientes protestas si ellos intentan restringir de nuevo esos derechos de tal modo que ellos tendrán que renunciar a hacerlo. Si la Fundación todavía sigue en pie, ellos también lucharán por ellos. Este es un primer paso. Si esto continua mejorando , tal vez podremos ver algún día en Hogwarts a estudiantes en parte vampiros u hombres-lobos en forma abierta.

―Eso son un montón de suposiciones.

Las eran. También era la única especie de plan que tenía en realidad, así que eso tendría que servir. De una manera u otra.

~oOo~

La recompensa por la captura de Harry o información conducente a hacerlo se elevó significativamente poco después de eso. Ya fuera se debiera al uso de Augusta Longbottom de su nombre como amenaza en el Wizengamot o porque habían tenido poca suerte con la recompensa ofrecida antes, Harry no estaba seguro.

La recompensa todavía era menor a la que fuera ofrecida por él bajo el Ministerio de Voldemort, aunque no por mucho. Era lo bastante grande para que él no tuviera dudas acerca de la cantidad de personas que se sentirían tentadas por ella. Lo bastante para que fuera hora de invertir en una armadura ligera y usarla todo el tiempo cuando ellos ponían pie fuera de Grimmauld, fuera o no cómoda. Harry podría protegerlos con facilidad a ellos tres con un escudo, pero eso no ayudaría si él no estaba allí con ellos. Tampoco serviría de mucho si él no veía el hechizo hasta que fuera muy tarde para cubrirlos.

Tampoco detendría un Imperdonable, pero, claro, tampoco lo haría un escudo.

La recompensa por saber del paradero de Ron y Hermione también aumentó, aunque en forma menos dramática. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que ellos eran parte de lo que fuera que él estaba haciendo, pero sin una pizca de evidencia de que estuvieran de hecho involucrados, se limitaba lo que el DALM podría hacer hasta ahora. Harry era buscado por una serie de crímenes, de preferencia con vida, aunque notó en este punto que muerto también era aceptable; pero Ron y Hermione eran solamente buscados para ser "interrogados". No era mucho consuelo, pero cuando menos ninguno de los dos había hecho nada que los pusiera en la misma liga que Harry y George. Se habían aliado con un Señor Oscuro, lanzado una serie de hechizos oscuros, pero no habían matado. Ellos no habían torturado.

Sus crímenes eran dignos de Azkaban, ciertamente, pero no justificarían el uso del Velo o uno de los restantes Dementores. La gente podía ser extraída de Azkaban. Ya se había hecho antes. Era prácticamente una tradición de los Señores Oscuros para ahora.

~oOo~

Fleur dio a la luz a una niña saludable el catorce de mayo, dos semanas antes de su plazo.

Victoire Weasley nació en un hogar de los Delacour tremendamente resguardado mágicamente según los deseos de Fleur, con solamente Gabrielle como comadrona por compañía. Los Veela ponían mucha importancia en la tradición, y la tradición establecía que solamente mujeres debían estar presentes en el nacimiento de un niño con sangre Veela. Y aun entonces solamente debería haber el mínimo de personas presentes.

Por lo que Harry escuchó, Molly Weasley no había estado complacida con el hecho de que a Bill no se le permitiera estar cerca de su esposa durante el parto, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera haber hecho al respecto.

La mañana del día quince descubrió a Harry en la mansión Delacour, un viejo edificio señorial con barreras mágicas que resplandecían a la mirada mágica de Harry.

―¡'Arry! ―Gabrielle lo saludó vivamente en la puerta. Harry estaba seguro de que no había cumplido todavía quince años, pero parecía varios años mayor que eso y era tan bella como su hermana mayor.

―Gabrielle ―su sonrisa fue genuina, complacido de verdad de verla de nuevo, y dejó que ella lo arrastrara adentro de la calidez del vestíbulo.

Gabrielle hablaba a una milla de velocidad por minuto mientras lo guiaba por los salones silenciosos de la mansión, el francés mezclándose con un inglés acentuado. A Harry no le importó. Entendía los puntos importantes y ella parecía feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Ellos se detuvieron delante de un cuarto en el segundo piso. La puerta estaba parcialmente abierta y Gabrielle no se molestó en tocar antes de entrar arrastrando con ella a Harry.

Fleur estaba descansando en un gran sillón, una figura diminuta dormida en sus brazos, con su esposo a su lado. Fleur se iluminó al verlos y Bill se puso de pie, su expresión un tanto cauta, pero en su mayor parte resignada al divisar a Harry.

―Lord Potter ―el saludo de Bill fue un poco formal y un poco incómodo, claramente poco seguro de como manejar la situación. El titulo todavía sonaba extraño a sus oídos.

―William Weasley ―Harry devolvió el saludo, tan formal como lo fuera Bill.

El hombre hizo una mueca―. ¿Demasiado formal? No estoy exactamente acostumbrado a esto.

―Para alguien que luchó a mi lado , siempre seré "Harry". Sin importar lo que pase ―se lo había dicho a Susan y los otros, y no era menos cierto para Bill o cualquiera de los otros Weasley.

Fleur para entonces se había levantado del sillón y besó ligeramente la mejilla de Harry. Menos de un día después del nacimiento de su hija y ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre.

―'Arry.

―¿Estás segura acerca de esto? ―le preguntó Harry calladamente―. Si quieres a otro padrino para ella, esta bien. No soy la única persona allá afuera que puede resistir su magia.

Él le dirigió la pregunta a Fleur, ya que no dudaba que esta decisión había sido exclusivamente suya.

― _Oui_. Yo deseo un protector para ella. Gabrielle la consentirá, como toda Veela lo haría. Si algo nos sucediera a nosotros, deseo que ella este segura. Entre una Veela y un Señor Oscuro, ella lo estará.

Harry le dio una mirada a Bill. Él parecía resignado, pero no a punto de objetar. El hombre pareció notar la breve mirada porque se removió de nuevo, un poco incómodo.

―No me gusta ―admitió Bill―, pero comprendo los razones.

Fleur le sonrió con suavidad a su esposo. Luego su atención regresó con Harry y ella le extendió el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

―Sosténla. Deja que conozca tu magia. Su sangre Veela, todavía es fuerte. Ella aprenderá y te recordará. Para ella, tu magia será seguridad.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de que sus manos casi no temblaban mientras aceptaba a Victoire de los brazos de Fleur. Él tuvo horribles visiones acerca de dejarla caer, (ella empezaría a removerse, o él tropezaría, o cualquier docena de otras espantosas posibilidades), y su magia se elevó en respuesta para asentarse en forma protectora alrededor de ella.

Victoire realizó un pequeño sonido. Se escuchaba contenta, pero Harry igual miro a Fleur con la expresión de un ciervo atrapado en las luces del Expreso de Hogwarts.

―Ella aprueba ―Fleur se escuchaba complacida.

Su apretón aterrado se aflojó levemente y arriesgó darle un vistazo a la recién nacida. Ella era increíblemente pequeña y casi calva y sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro algo arrugado. Él no tenía idea de a cual de sus padres se parecía, pero se veía como un bebé normal, sin embargo asumía que se parecía a Fleur debido a su sangre Veela.

Él tocó su mano con gentileza y se maravilló antes los dedos diminutos. Tan pequeña. ¿Alguna vez habría sido él así de diminuto? ¿O Teddy? Teddy había sido mayor y más grande cuando Harry lo viera por primera vez.

―Ella será tu ahijada, 'Arry ―declaró Fleur más que preguntó―. Ella será la hermana espiritual de Teddy Lupin. Tu la protegerás.

―Con mi vida ―prometió Harry y decía en serio cada palabra.

~oOo~

 _«Necesito actualizar mi testamento. ¿Todavía sigue usted dispuesto a representarme»_ Harry no firmó con su nombre. Brookstanton conocía su caligrafía, aun cuando no fuera capaz de adivinar de quien se trataba basado en la carta y la falta de nombre.

§

 _Lord Potter:_

 _Difícilmente confiaría en el Ministerio con un asunto de tanta importancia. Sin embargo, yo recomendaría encontrarnos en un lugar que no sea mi oficina. Yo llevaría los documentos legales._

 _¿Hay algún lugar que sea aceptable para usted?_

 _Augustus Brookstanton._

§

Harry no quería arriesgar el reunirse en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, tanto por su propia seguridad así como por la Brookstanton. Al final, se decidió por un Traslador a un hotel agradable en el lado muggle de Viena, donde había arrendado el uso de la sala de conferencias por la tarde.

Brookstanton llegó solo, tal como Harry le había pedido, y si estaba en algún modo preocupado acerca de reunirse con el más reciente Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña, no lo demostró.

―Lord Potter ―su apretón de manos fue firme y decidido, y la paranoia de Harry se alivió un poco―. ¿Nos ocupamos de los negocios?

Media hora y un puñado de hechizos más tarde, y Harry se quedó con dos copias actualizadas de su testamento, mientras que Brookstanton conservaba la última. Una iría a la bóveda de Harry en Constantinopla. La otra permanecería por ahora en Grimmauld.

No se trataban de grandes cambios, pero esto era de importancia para Harry. Él ahora era el padrino de Victoire y mientras que una buena cantidad de oro iría a Teddy, una cantidad respetable había sido reservada también para Victoire. Si alguna vez esto llegaba a ser necesario, sería suficiente para que ella fuera capaz de irse y establecerse en algún lugar que fuera mas amigable con los en parte no-humanos. Igual que en el caso de Teddy.

~oOo~

―Mi hermana me contactó acerca de ti ―Andrómeda sirvió con calma una taza de té, como si para nada acabara de dejar caer una maldición explosiva en la habitación.

Harry no necesitaba preguntar * _cuál_ * hermana, puesto que Bellatrix Lestrange llevaba mucho tiempo muerta. Él sabía que Andrómeda y Narcissa se reunían a tomar el té, normalmente en un sitio neutral, pero no sabía de que hablaban.

Harry conocía lo suficiente a Andrómeda para saber cuando ella todavía no había terminado de hablar, por lo que permaneció en silencio y permitió que ella terminara con los rituales habituales del té.

―Ella desea conocer tus intenciones.

No precisamente usando esas palabras, presumía Harry. Narcissa Malfoy era una Slytherin consumada y una máster en juegos sutiles de palabras. Cuando menos Andrómeda traduciría para él.

―Yo le conté.

Harry asintió. Confiaba en que ella tendría sus razones y sabía como mantenerse a salvo y no ser arrestada por conspirar con un Señor Oscuro.

―A ella no le interesan los en parte no-humanos ni las criaturas Oscuras, pero le gusta todavía menos la idea de que su hijo se encuentre siendo el objetivo de un hechizo de un Señor Oscuro. La enemistad entre tu y el joven Malfoy es bien conocida.

―Y los Señores Oscuros son conocidos por guardar considerables rencores. No puedo decir que no haya cruzado mi mente ―admitió Harry―, pero él no ha hecho nada que le haya ganado esa clase de cosa. No lo bastante para que valga la pena.

―Todavía no.

―Todavía no ―estuvo él de acuerdo. Malfoy le había parecido notablemente más tranquilo y más retraído las pocas veces que Harry le viera en el _Profeta_ desde el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy, pero eso no descartaba un regreso a su vieja idiotez. Él no culpaba a Narcissa por querer proteger a su único hijo.

No señaló que los restantes Malfoy ya debían su vida a su buena voluntad. El Fuego Demoníaco en la Quinta Potter debía haber dejado bastante claro que, de haberlo querido, todos ellos estarían muertos; la Mansión Malfoy se habría quemado hasta los cimientos. Una vez adentro de las protecciones, nada lo habría detenido. Narcissa sin duda lo sabía. No dudaba que también lo sabía Andrómeda. Ellas podrían desconocer sus razones, pero sabían que esto fue deliberado.

―Ella desea llegar a un acuerdo ―Andrómeda observó a Harry con atención, probablemente curiosa acerca de su reacción, sospechaba que más por su hermana que por ella―. Ella quiere que tu garantices la seguridad de su hijo y la de ella. A cambio, ella no pondrá los recursos y el peso del nombre de los Malfoy en la cacería que hay por ti.

Harry guardó silencio durante un rato mientras pensaba en la oferta. A su modo, era generosa. Las arcas Malfoy eran profundas y Narcissa era una Black. Dispuesta a llegar lejos por venganza, más allá de toda razón y sentido común. Eso también, desafortunadamente, era parte de Harry. Moderada por la sangre Potter y Evans, tal vez. Pero allí estaba, sin cuestionarlo ni dudarlo.

―Bajo la condición de que ella se haga a un lado. Tanto ella como su hijo. No voy a pedir que voten en favor de las leyes que yo deseo ver aprobadas, pero se abstendrán. Eso no es negociable.

Andrómeda asintió―. Le dije lo mismo. Ella esta de acuerdo.

―Y no habría sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, si no lo hubiera mencionado ―Harry sintió que sus labios se crispaban con humor casi a pesar de sí mismo. A él no le agradaban los Malfoy ni estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero Narcissa Black era un bruja magnífica―. Dile que estoy de acuerdo. No iré detrás de ellos. Ellos no vendrán detrás de mí. Nos mantendremos cada uno fuera del camino del otro. Tu la consideras tu familia, y yo respetaré eso. Puede que ella desee explicarle eso a Malfoy junior unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que lo entienda. No puedo hablar por nadie más, por supuesto, pero yo no levantaré varita, palabra ni magia contra ellos a menos que ellos lo hagan primero.

―Yo pasaré tu mensaje ―algo en Andrómeda pareció relajarse un poco. Preocupación por su hermana, imaginaba Harry. Aun cuando ella había sido repudiada, Narcissa era uno de los últimos lazos que le quedaban de su familia.

Harry tomó la taza de té. Después sonrió mientras otro pensamiento se le ocurría―. Por supuesto, ella traerá toda la fuerza del nombre de los Malfoy sobre mi cabeza si yo soy lo suficiente estúpido como conseguir que me atrapen.

―Por supuesto ―concordó Andrómeda en forma razonable―. Tu mataste a su esposo. ¿Una galleta?

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Se rio.

~oOo~

El DALM realizó su siguiente acción a fines de mayo. Harry no estaba seguro si esto era porque aumentar la recompensa no había brindado algún resultado o si ellos querían atacar desde varias direcciones. Quizás las dos cosas.

Su primera advertencia fue un destello brillante de _rabia-furia-traición_ de parte de Susan, tan fuerte y clara que Harry con sinceridad no podría decir si ella había tenido la intención de transmitirla.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde su voz mental le siguió: [Superiores desean poner trampa. Reúne después. Contactamos], les dijo Susan, sus palabras-pensamientos todavía más fragmentadas de lo normal. Su rabia radiando por debajo, y Harry esperó que ella fuera capaz de esconderla de sus superiores y colegas. No quería que ella terminara siendo también una sospechosa.

[Nos vemos más tarde], Harry consintió por todos ellos. [Ten cuidado].

Un destello de afecto divertido por parte de Susan, (¿en serio, palabras de precaución de parte de * _Harry Potter_ * de entre toda la gente?), y después la comunicación se perdió. Todo lo que podían hacer ahora era esperar.

/.

La tarde se alargó de forma interminable y penosa. Por fin la conexión de Susan de nuevo destelló con vida.

[Hechizos de vigilancia cerca de casa. Bien escondidos, nivel Auror. No enseñados aun en entrenamiento, pero oí acerca de ellos. No puedo revisarlos bien, podría alertarlos, pero parecen activados para rastrear llegadas y partidas]

[Trampa]. Hermione, aguda y al punto. [¿Para ver si tu contactas a Harry?]

[¿Ver si es de confianza?] Dean contaba con la ventaja de algunos meses de entrenamiento de Auror y ahora los ponía en uso. [Tiene sentido. Podría ser por seguridad o una emboscada para Harry, pero colocarlas ahora arriesga que él las vea si sospecha. Suenan destinadas para Susan.]

La primera de sus amigas , de sus seguidoras, suponía , en ser un blanco por sospecha de asociación con él. Podría tratarse de una prueba para ver si ella estaba en contacto con él, o podría ser una precaución, pero de cualquier modo ella había pasado a convertirse en un sujeto de interés. A juzgar por el silencio repentino a través de los vínculos de sangre, todos ellos lo sabían.

[No puedo arriesgar encuentro. Iré por Flú donde Hannah] , dijo Susan. [La visito con frecuencia, nada sospechoso. Puedo pasar información con seguridad.]

[Hablamos de todo], concordó Hannah [Casa en próxima hora. Hablamos entonces].

[Hablaremos. Nev, busca protecciones. Los amigos de Harry podrían ser también objetivos], le previno Susan.

[Todos ustedes], añadió Harry. [Repasaremos juntos los hechizos. Cuiden sus espaldas]

El acuerdo llegó por el vínculo junto con sentimientos silenciosos de cautela y aprensión. El torque alrededor del cuello de Harry se sintió más pesado que hace unos minutos atrás. Una cosa era ser cazado por su cuenta, o con Ron y Hermione, quienes lo habían hecho antes y rehusaban dejarlo solo. Ahora el resto de ellos se habían convertido también en blancos, ya sea los Aurores sospecharan de ellos o no, y este conocimiento se asentó pesadamente sobre los hombros de Harry.

Fue su elección, cierto. Él todavía no estaba convencido de que ellos sabían exactamente en lo que se habían involucrado al estar de acuerdo.

/.

Hannah los vio más tarde esa noche en la pequeña casa segura de los Lestrange. La mayoría de ellos había conseguido estar ahí. Susan no podía arriesgarse y George todavía prefería seguir siendo un secreto, pero el resto de ellos lo había logrado, de un modo u otro.

La expresión de Hannah era muy distinta al de la amistosa Hufflepuff como era normal. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea y sus ojos enfurecidos.

―Ellos quieren usar a Susan como el cebo de una trampa ―dijo ella, directa al punto, y no era de extrañarse de que tanto ella como Susan estuvieran furiosas.

―Harry es la presa, entonces ―concluyó Dean―. No hay nadie más ahora por el que tenga sentido usar a un aprendiz de Auror como trampa.

―Un Gryffindor o un amigo conocido hubiera sido mejor, pero ellos no tienen a nadie más en las manos del Ministerio para poder usar. Desde que Dean se fue, ella es la única de tus compañeros de año en entrenamiento de Auror.

¿Lo era? Uh.

―Yo siempre pensé que habría más ―dijo Harry, un poco perplejo.

―Si tu te hubieses unido probablemente hubiera sido así ―esta vez Ernie―. Anthony y yo lo consideramos. Sé que varios otros 'Puff también. Hoy en día estamos todos un poco desilusionados con el Ministerio. La mayoría asumió que tu te convertirías en un Auror. Cuando no fue así...

―Algunos de los Ravenclaw hablaron al respecto ―añadió Anthony―. Si bien la mayoría de nosotros había desarrollado una sana desconfianza por el Ministerio … si alguno podría haber tenido una perfecta carrera allí, habrías sido tu. Todo el mundo pensó que tu habrías estado en camino a convertirte en el Jefe de los Aurores. Algunos incluso consideraron el entrenamiento de Auror porque, bueno, incluso si el liderazgo ahora no es el mejor, habrían pasado la mayor parte de sus carreras contigo como su jefe. No era una garantía, pero si eso llegaba a pasar, el consenso general era que si bien tu eras un Gryffindor con todo lo que eso implica, además eras el tipo de persona que hubiera respaldado a toda su gente sin importar que, políticas y corrupción del Ministerio incluidos. El que tu rechazaras la oportunidad de ser Auror fue revelador.

Su voz se apagó―. El que tu lo rechazaras para convertirte en cambio en un Señor Oscuro . . . bueno, no habíamos cubierto esa posibilidad.

Neville resopló―. Tu no parecías tan sorprendido cuando el montón de ustedes se presentó en mi puerta para interrogarme.

Anthony pareció un poco avergonzado―. Para la mayoría de los Ravenclaw, esa edición del _Profeta_ resultó una completa sorpresa. El Señor Oscuro Potter ha sido un tema serio de discusión entre los Ravenclaw desde entonces. Pienso que la impresión general es que es resulta obvio al verlo en retrospectiva, y nosotros deberíamos haberlo visto venir, pero , claro, nosotros odiamos admitir que no somos omniscientes. No habría tenido ninguna pista de no ser por Dean y Susan que lo resolvieron en su mayor parte. Hannah también. Neville pasó una terrible cantidad de tiempo en la biblioteca e intercambiando paquetes con Hermione de repente.

Esta vez Hermione fue la que pareció avergonzada―. La mayoría de los libros en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts no estaban protegidos contra un hechizo de duplicación permanente.

―Esos hechizos son * _difíciles_ * ―Anthony se escuchaba admirado, Ravenclaw hasta la médula.

―No con la práctica adecuada. Hice que Harry los aprendiera también.

Silencio. Hannah fue quien expresó lo que la mayoría de ellos estaba pensando.

―Tu hiciste que un Señor Oscuro copiara libros de la biblioteca para ti.

―¡Libros de la biblioteca de * _Hogwarts_ *!

―Libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts ―repitió Hannah―. Tu hiciste que un * _Señor Oscuro_ * copiara libros de la biblioteca de * _Hogwarts_ * para ti. Tienes razón, eso lo hace muy diferente.

Dean fue el primero en perder la batalla. Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, le dirigió una mirada a Harry y después colapsó en risotadas sin poder contenerse. Quizás tuvo una imagen mental de Voldemort copiando con diligencia libros escolares de primer año. Harry ciertamente las tenía ahora.

Neville ofreció una sonrisa compungida―. Había varios tomos de libros de Herbología muy caros entre ellos, saben.

―... suena un poco tonto, si lo ponen así ―Hermione admitió, algo sonrojada―. ¡Pero él no se negó!

―Eso es porque todos sabemos que es mejor no discutir contigo ―dijo Harry con afecto―. Y eso me enseñó a concentrarme por largos periodos de tiempo a la vez. Hasta los tomos de Herbología.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hannah también perdiera el control, seguida de cerca por los otros. Cuando la risa por fin murió, se había llevado buena parte de la tensión y rabia de Hannah con ella, y cuando habló de nuevo fue con mucha mayor calma.

―Ellos quieren que Susan te contacte. Ustedes no eran amigos cercanos en Hogwarts, pero ella fue parte del E.D. y ella peleó en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Es la mejor apuesta del Ministerio de alguien a quien tu podrías escuchar en verdad.

―¿Y ellos esperan que yo tan sólo llegue y confíe en un Auror en entrenamiento que me contacta de repente, sólo porque hemos combatido juntos? ―preguntó Harry―. Me siento ofendido.

La expresión de Hannah se oscureció―. No. Ellos esperan en que tu confíes en el lento descenso a la obscuridad de una joven Auror en entrenamiento insatisfecha con el estado en que se encuentra el Ministerio y desilusionada con todo lo que pensó que era ser un Auror. Unas pocas cartas cautelosas al principio. Después una solicitud vacilante pidiendo una explicación. Unos pocos secretos y porciones de información que ellos puedan darse el lujo de entregar, para hacerte creer que Susan ha sido convencida por tus creencias y esta dispuesta a incriminarse a sí misma en un intento de ayudarte. Una primera reunión en un lugar seguro cuando tu hubieras esperado una trampa, para hacer de ella una espía. Después otra y otra, hasta que tu confíes en que ella se encuentra de verdad de tu lado y dejes bajar la guardia. Tu todavía no has comenzado un reinado de terror como el de Voldemort. Ellos cuentan con tiempo. Todos sus otros intentos han fallado hasta ahora. Si éste pudiera funcionar, valdrían la pena los varios meses que llevaría el ganarse tu confianza.

El leve sentido de encontrarse ofendido de Harry por creerlo tan crédulo fue reemplazado en cambio por un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su espina. Eso hubiera conllevado mucho trabajo y meses y meses de paciencia, pero . . . podría haber funcionado. No existía garantía, por supuesto, pero si bien Harry no era una persona que confiara ciegamente, tenía un punto débil por sus camaradas-de-armas.

Esto le hizo preguntarse si alguna de las otras personas con quienes mantenía una correspondencia regular pudieran tener los mismos motivos encubiertos. Probablemente no, ya que ninguno había presionado por una reunión, pero aun así. La idea se encontraba presente.

Esta clase de trampa también iba en contra de todo lo que los Hufflepuff valuaban, y Harry comprendía su rabia. Usar a Susan de carnada ya era bastante malo. Usarla como carnada contra un amigo de cierta clase, Señor Oscuro o no, y esperar de ella que pasara meses ganando su confianza antes de apuñalarlo por la espalda … eso iba en contra de todo lo que era la misma Susan. Todo en lo que ella creía.

Por un largo tiempo nadie habló. Los allanamientos en potenciales escondites y la recompensa por la captura de Harry eran otra cosa. Esta era la primera vez que ellos se veían confrontados con esta clase de métodos, y todos sabían que no sería la última vez. Si esto no funcionaba, el DALM encontraría otra cosa más, y seguirían intentándolo hasta que una de esas tuviera éxito.

Anthony se removió incómodo―. Me sorprende que ellos no hayan demandado un Juramento Inquebrantable o un contrato de ella, si estaban siendo serios acerca de ese plan.

Hannah meneó la cabeza―. Cuando las dos eramos más jóvenes, Susan y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo hablando con los guardias Aurores de Susan cada vez que estábamos en casa. Ellos tuvieron el mismo problema durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Si comienzas a demandar esa clase de cosa a diestra y siniestra . . . cualquier bruja o mago con un poco de sentido común lo pensaría con mucho cuidado antes de acordar a eso, mucho menos alguien entrenado como Auror. Ellos saben exactamente de cuántas maneras esa clase de información puede ser extraída por la fuerza y dejarlos pagando las consecuencias. Se supone que tu debes confiar en tus compañeros Aurores. Ellos levantaron una batería de barreras de seguridad, pero algo como un Juramento o el contrato de Hermione sería mucho más problemático de lo que alguien quisiera lidiar.

Harry suponía comprenderlo, por mucho que lo consideraba increíblemente irritante. Voldemort podría haber hecho mucho menor daño si el departamento de Aurores no hubiera dejado filtrar información como agua por un colador. Podría tal vez haber sido detenido con mucho menor derramamiento de sangre.

―¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? ―inquirió él.

―Les seguimos el juego ―la respuesta vino de Ron, atrayendo la atención del resto―. Siempre podemos cortarlos si se convierte en un problema. Los Señores Oscuros son paranoicos por naturaleza, así que no se necesitarían muchas razones si tuviera que llegarse a eso. Si les seguimos el juego, eso ayudaría a establecer a Susan como confiable. Ella podría ser una conocida en lo que a ellos concierne, pero todavía es una conocida de un * _Señor Oscuro_ *. Basados en eso, ya resulta un poco sospechosa. Si no les seguimos el juego, eso solamente se volvería peor.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio solamente pequeños asentimientos de acuerdo. Unos pocos ceños fruncidos, pero nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo.

―De acuerdo. Entonces les seguiremos el juego. ¿Se lo haces saber a Susan?

Hannah asintió. La reunión informal se deshizo después de eso.

.

La primera carta llegó vía su casilla de correos dos días más tarde, acompañada por un sentimiento sombrío de parte de Susan. Harry contestó con la adecuado cautela de un Señor Oscuro hacia un aprendiz de Auror, y aceptó que cualquier cosa que ellos escribieran sería disectada sin descanso por una cantidad de personas preparadas a arrojar a Susan a la inexistente merced del Salvador Tornado en Traidor.

Los hechizos de vigilancia alrededor del hogar de Susan siguieron en su sitio. Todos ellos aprendieron a revisar en su busca, pero por ahora, ella era la única que el Ministerio parecía estar vigilando.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gracias por comentar, seguir y favorecer. Saludos.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((17))**

A principios de junio, Andrómeda aceptó que Harry volviera a cuidar de Teddy. Él no estaba seguro de que habría hecho que ella cambiara su parecer para hacer que lo sugiriera, pero se sentía agradecido. No preguntó, porque no quería arriesgarse a que ella cambiara de idea, pero si trajo el tema con el retrato de Dorea cuando Teddy estaba acostado para su siesta.

―Un niño de sangre Black, bajo las protecciones mágicas Black y un Fidelius conjurado por un Señor Oscuro ―conjeturó ella cuando Harry le contó lo que él sabía―. Hay pocos lugares más seguros para él.

―Son las mismas protecciones que había en enero ―objetó Harry―. Pero … de acuerdo. Hemos tenido varios allanamientos de Aurores desde entonces. Yo no confiaría a Teddy cerca de algo así, tampoco.

―Quizás ella quería tener tiempo para ver si tu permanecías … estable.

La pausa fue suficiente para hacer que Harry prestara atención, una sensación desagradable en lo profundo de su estómago―. _¿Estable?_

―Ella puede negar la locura de los Black como causa de tus acciones, pero eso no la hace menos familiar con los … efectos desafortunados ―ojos pintados, extrañamente agudos, se enfocaron sobre Harry―. No habría sido irrazonable el querer asegurarse de que tu ascensión como un Señor Oscuro no fuera seguida por un descenso escarpado en la locura de los Black.

Correcto. Harry le dio una mirada al diván donde Teddy se había quedado dormido acurrucado cerca de Crookshanks, y sintió que las palabras se asentaban con fuerza. Él le había mencionado la posibilidad a la misma Andrómeda, a pesar de que ella no parecía habérselo creído. También se lo había mencionado a Ron y Hermione, la volatilidad heredada del linaje Black. Simplemente él nunca se había sentado a considerar lo que eso realmente significaba.

―Estable ―repitió Harry―... supongo que pasé entonces.

La presencia de Teddy en el diván debería ser prueba suficiente de ello. Harry sintió un poco como si le hubiera hecho el quite a una maldición especialmente viciosa.

~oOo~

George los contactó un miércoles a mediados de junio.

[Avery en Diagon. Acaba de entrar a Gringotts]

Todavía quedaba una cierta cantidad de personas en la lista de objetivos de Harry y George. Weland Avery estaba casi en el tope de ésta.

Ellos se movieron con rapidez, todos ellos conscientes de que no podrían tener de nuevo la oportunidad. Habían hecho cierto número de planes bajo diferentes escenarios, y uno de ellos era la posibilidad de un encuentro al azar con un mortífago. Harry se alegraba ahora por esos planes, a pesar de que probablemente nunca llegarían a necesitar la mayoría de ellos.

Eso significó que él se encontrara en la tienda de George diez minutos más tarde, una botella de Multijugos presta y vestido con una túnica común color gris oscuro.

George se reunió con él en la oficina trasera. Angelina estaba con él. Ella le dio una mirada a su apariencia y sus ojos se agrandaron un tanto. Después su atención fue brevemente hacia George antes de volver de nuevo a Harry. Ella encontró su mirada y después lenta y deliberadamente bajó los ojos, justo lo suficiente para hacerlo un gesto obvio. Ella ya había sabido por meses acerca de George y Harry, bueno, tanto Angelina como Lee (George había dejado en claro que no ocultaría secretos de ellos), pero Harry supuso que era distinto el verlo en persona después de todo lo sucedido.

La atención de Angelina regresó con George―. Iré a ayudar a Lee ―dijo ella en voz baja. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de George cuando él asintió y después salió, de regreso al caos de la tienda de bromas.

―No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará allí ―dijo George, derecho al punto―. Angelina lo divisó. Podría salir en cualquier momento o podría quedarse una hora discutiendo cualquiera que sea el asunto mortífago que tenga.

―Eso no importa. Tengo bastante Multijugos para varias horas ―replicó Harry―. Siempre que nadie me preste mucha atención, eso no será un problema.

George le apretó el brazo brevemente. Harry regresó el gesto. Luego tomó un trago de la poción e hizo una mueca ante la sensación de la transformación.

Largos segundos más tarde un mago de aspecto bastante común se encontraba en el lugar de Harry.

Él dejó la tienda y encontró un lugar decente donde esperar, un poco fuera del camino del público, pero lo bastante cerca de Gringotts para llegar allí rápido y en un punto que le permitiría ser capaz de divisar a Avery.

Llevó cerca de treinta minutos para que el hombre reapareciera sobre los escalones del banco. Llevó menos de treinta segundos para que su plan se pusiera en acción.

Harry, de lo más anodino bajo el Multijugos, caminó hacia Avery con su varita oculta en su mayor parte por sus mangas largas. De nuevo se había arriesgado a usar su varita de acebo, poco dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de usar el ínfimo menor ajuste de su varita de álamo.

El gentío era un poco menos denso y Harry permitió ser empujado cerca de Avery hasta que sus hombros chocaron y el hombre volteó con un gesto de desdén.

― _¡Imperio!_ ―bajo y cortante, sus cuerpos lo bastante cerca para que nadie siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de avistar el acebo antes de que desapareciera una vez más.

A diferencia de los Lestrange, Avery ofreció poca resistencia, y Harry sintió que el hechizo se asentaba con un brillo familiar.

 ** _Continua, actúa normal._**

Avery le dio una mirada de disgusto antes de darse la vuelta y continuar, mortífago sangre pura de tomo a lomo. La conexión permaneció.

Harry siguió su camino hasta Callejón Knockturn y Desapareció de regreso hacia Grimmauld con unos pocos desvíos, manteniendo un ojo mental sobre la conexión Imperius todo el tiempo.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de vuelta en la casa con Ron y Hermione, él sonrió.

/.

 ** _Ellos saben acerca de ti. Esa escoria despreciable que tu Señor usaba como carne para parar hechizos descartable. Ellos tienen evidencia. Ellos irán con los Aurores y harán un trato para reducir la sentencia, y tu te encontraras en Azkaban._**

Harry podría simplemente haberle ordenado a Avery que obedeciera, pero no quería hacerlo. Mientras más Avery estuviera de acuerdo con aquellos dictados mentales, menos probable era que los combatiera. Mientras más el hombre cooperara, mayor utilidad obtendrían de él. Harry dudaba que ellos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.

Avery no tenía razones para perseguir a sus antiguos aliados. Pero si Harry conseguía que el hombre desarrollara un sentido de paranoia especialmente sanguinario...

 ** _Ellos te envidian. Ellos envidian tu sangre. Ellos traicionaron a tu Señor. No son merecedores. Si ellos hubieran sido mejores, más leales, ustedes habrían ganado. Y ahora ellos ayudarán a los Aurores a derribar los últimos remanentes valiosos del legado de tu Señor. Basura despreciable. Traidores._**

Ellos no podrían hacerse del oro de Avery, enviarlo a Gringotts sería pedir que el Imperius fuera cancelado, pero Harry tenía planes mucho más valiosos para él.

La conexión era sorpresivamente fácil de sostener, pero, claro, sospechaba que así tendría que ser. Voldemort y sus seguidores no habrían sido capaces de tener a tantas personas bajo la maldición por tanto tiempo si fuera de otro modo. Le tomó poco esfuerzo consciente más allá de sus órdenes mentales, y una vez que la maldición era conjurada Avery no tenía verdadera manera de dejarlo afuera de su mente. Si la distancia afectaba esto, no lo parecía. Travers había sido la prueba de este concepto. Avery haría que valiera la pena.

.

Harry repitió su rutina normal ese día con Ron y Hermione, y el día que le siguió. Su Imperius no dejó de ser menos potente y él mantuvo su letanía de pensamientos insidiosos sobre Avery, inspirado por años de conocimiento interno dentro de la mente retorcida de Voldemort.

 ** _Ellos vendrán por ti. Vendrán por tu familia. Ellos harán un trato con los goblins. Esas pequeñas criaturas asquerosas harían cualquier cosa por oro. Los traidores a la sangre quieren verte en la desgracia y encarcelado, y a tu familia reducida a la pobreza. Todo porque te atreviste a defender los ideales sangre pura._**

Harry fue cuidadoso y no practicó ningún hechizo que le llevara una inusual cantidad de poder o de concentración, pero incluso entonces, el conjuro no flaqueó. Ron y Hermione en forma deliberada no hicieron preguntas. Ellos lo sabían, pero no preguntaron, por su propio bien así como el de Harry.

 ** _Ellos irán a los Aurores y rogarán clemencia como los perros que son. Ellos armarán trampas, te cazarán como si fueras un sangre-sucia, te arrastrarán encadenado hasta el Ministerio para que todos puedan presenciar tu humillación._**

El resplandor cálido del Imperius se había desvanecido poco después de haberlo lanzado, pero los ecos permanecieron como un recordatorio constante de su presencia.

 ** _Ellos despedazarán todo aquello por lo que has trabajado. Tu debes detenerlos. No hay otra manera de estar seguro. Tu debes matarlos. Por tu Señor, por tu familia, por ti mismo. A los Aurores no les importará. Ellos culparán a Potter de sus muertes._**

 ** _Debes matarlos antes de que ellos vengan por ti._**

 ** _Debes matarlos._**

 ** _Matarlos a todos._**

 _/._

Weland Avery hizo su jugada el tercer día. Él tenía poca resistencia al Imperius, pero era un luchador diestro aunque brutal, como la mayoría de los del Círculo Interno lo habían sido, y tenía una mente oscura y retorcida.

Avery conocía gente, a montones de gente, y magia en verdad insidiosa. Él conocía mansiones y hogares y secretos y Harry observó como puso todo junto lenta y metódicamente. Los planes de Avery eran mucho más imprudentes de lo que hubieran sido normalmente gracias a la influencia de Harry, pero aun así eran meticulosos y probablemente tendrían éxito.

Incluso Avery tenía blancos potenciales a los cuales no atrevería a aproximarse. Los dos restantes Malfoy. La familia Nott. Peregrine Travers hubiera estado también en esa lista de no haberlo matado ya Harry.

Swithin Rowle murió en un horrendo accidente de Flú el quinto día. Una cadena de hechizos conjurados en secreto cuando ellos se encontraron en las oficinas del Wizengamot se encargó de que cuando el hombre puso pie en una de las chimeneas del ministerio fuera expulsado en el otro extremo en pedazos achicharrados.

 ** _Él te habría traicionado. Viste la mirada en su rostro: codicia y disgusto, un soberbio traidor, recién salido de hacer un trato con el ministerio. Ahora él no podrá traicionarte y en sus últimos momentos aprendió el precio por ponerse del lado de traidores a la sangre._**

Dos días más tarde, mientras el _Profeta_ continuaba entrujando la muerte de Rowle, el hogar de los Burke desapareció hasta sus cimientos en un supuesto accidente de pociones. Supuesto porque Harry observó mientras Avery utilizaba una combinación de pociones y hechizos para enviar un pájaro reanimado a través de las protecciones mágicas. Las pociones al interior eran inofensivas al encontrarse separadas y la creación pudo ser persuadida a pasar a través de las defensas con algún esfuerzo. Esas mismas pociones se combinaron en un efecto devastador cuando el encantamiento revertió diez minutos más tarde.

Cuatro personas murieron esa noche, reportó el _Profeta_ : Caelinus Burke, su esposa y su hijo adulto, y su hermano menor. Solamente Caelinus y su hermano habían sido partidarios activos de Voldemort, pero a Avery le importaba muy poco el daño colateral. Avery esperaba que el asiento Burke en el Wizengamot fuera a un primo. A Harry esto no le importaba siempre y cuando dicho primo resultara ser menos un supremacista de la sangre que el resto de su familia.

 ** _Aduladores, el montón de ellos. Ellos seguirán al mago más poderoso y se olvidaron de sus juramentos en el momento que la marea de la guerra se volteó en su contra. Tu Señor fue sabio al no Marcarlos; gusanos sin carácter como eran. Ellos preferirían verlo aplastado para asegurar su propia sobrevivencia, a ti y a cualquiera todavía con vida y lealtad hacia tu Señor._**

Domwall Yaxley murió en medio del Ministerio, víctima de una maldición Oscura que se había infiltrado por sus venas coagulando su sangre donde fuera que alcanzara.

Avery se estaba volviendo cada más audaz en su carrera por erradicar a cualquiera que pudiera tener evidencia en su contra. Harry no lo detuvo.

 ** _Él debería haber ido a Azkaban por su Señor. Él no contaba con el oro para forzar al Ministerio a aceptar la defensa-por-Imperius. ¿Qué fue lo que negoció entonces para seguir caminando libre? ¿Cuántos siervos leales de la Oscuridad vendió para salvar su propio pellejo inútil? Y tu habrías sido el siguiente._**

La utilidad de Avery llegó a un fin abrupto dos días más tarde. Paramonos Parkinson o bien estaba entrando en sospechas acerca de la serie de muertes repentinas (y en eso no se encontraba solo; el _Profeta_ culpaba a Harry) o simplemente tenía mejor sentido de su entorno que las otras víctimas de Avery.

Avery divisó a Parkinson en Callejón Diagon por pura coincidencia, pero no tuvo problemas en sacar ventaja de la oportunidad. Él se aproximó al hombre, con la varita a mano aunque escondida; el hechizo preparado en su mente mientras se alistaba a conjurar...

...y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe cuando la conexión se cortó en forma abrupta. Se atoró con aire y tosió hasta que la garganta le dolió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tomó aliento en forma rasgada. Luego otro. Solamente entonces sintió la mano de Hermione en su espalda.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Perdí a Avery. Creo que murió. No se sintió como si la maldición hubiera sido cancelada ―se sentía frío y oscuro, como si su piel estuviera algo pegajosa y el aire un poco demasiado helado y alguien hubiera apagado el sol, pero no pensó que Hermione apreciara la cantidad de detalle. Los efectos del Imperius habían perdurado más de lo que pensara.

Hermione parecía querer decir algo. Al final, ella solamente asintió.

/.

Weland Avery fue reportado muerto en el _Profeta_ al día siguiente, abatido por Paramonos Parkinson cuando Avery intentó maldecir al hombre a plena luz del día en frente de un número de personas.

La teoría predominante era el Imperius, una teoría que fue ayudada por fuentes anónimas en el departamento de Aurores. Se especulaba en forma amplia, y correcta, que Harry se encontraba también detrás de esto; no es que eso lo molestara en lo más mínimo. Sólo una entrada más en una lista de crímenes que le habían ganado el Velo.

Al final de todo, Harry y George pudieron tachar cinco nombres más de su lista. Eso en su mayor parte justificaba los medios en la mente de Harry.

~oOo~

Harry y Susan mantuvieron su correspondencia aprobada-por-los Aurores durante julio. Era una forma peculiar de escritura de cartas con muchas capas. Susan escribiría algo como la aprendiz de Auror que se suponía que era, intentando cultivar una amistad con un Señor Oscuro con la intención de traicionarlo, todo mientras lo mantenía al día a través de su vínculo de sangre y haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer recaer sospechas sobre su persona. Harry respondería a esto en una forma vagamente suspicaz, como el Señor Oscuro que se suponía que era, mientras que a su vez mantenía actualizada a Susan.

Harry sería el primero en admitir que esto se volvía confuso a veces, el recordar quien escribió qué, cuándo y por qué. Había empezado a mantener copias de las cartas de ambas partes por esa misma razón.

Hacia finales de julio, transcurridos dos meses de diligente correspondencia, la Auror en entrenamiento Susan Bones contaba con la confianza tentativa del Señor Oscuro Potter. No lo suficiente para reunirse, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente para escucharla. Suficiente para abrirse un poquito a una seguidora potencial y un espíritu afín.

Sus superiores se encontraban muy complacidos.

Ella le había entregado unos pocos retazos de información para agradarlo, principalmente progresos en su cacería; todo obsoleto según su conocimiento, y cada carta había sido cuidadosamente producida con la ayuda de varios Aurores veteranos.

.

.

La carta que llegó para Harry en la mañana del lunes del 31 de julio contenía un pedazo de pergamino con una dirección y dos líneas de texto:

§

 _La familia Nott se ha visto obligada a hacer pública su ubicación debido a una investigación de los Aurores._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry._

§

Una rápida pregunta mental para Anthony sirvió para consultar y confirmar la dirección con el registro del Flú, donde resultó haber aparecido hacia menos de un día. Esto no hacía que Harry se sintiera más tranquilo al respecto.

Susan no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de una trampa, pero sus sospechas eran suficientes para Harry. No era difícil imaginar que también lo hubieran guardado en secreto de ella, en especial si todavía conservaban algunas dudas sobre ella.

―La familia Nott ha guardado su ubicación en secreto por generaciones ―le dijo Ron en forma franca―. Ahora de repente la ubicación de su Flú se encuentra en el registro público, ¿y le ordenaron a Susan compartirla? Nadie * _tiene_ * que hacer su dirección pública a causa de una investigación de los Aurores. Hay mortífagos en Azkaban cuyos hogares todavía son Inubicables y están tan tremendamente resguardados que no existe dirección en sus documentos. Tu sabes que esto es una trampa.

―Una ubicación que no coincide con las impresiones que extraje de la mente de Avery ―concordó Harry―. De acuerdo con Anthony, un Flú puede no estar listado, pero la información todavía existe en unos pocos lugares, aunque sea solo como referencia. ¿El hecho de que la información no se encontraba en ninguna parte hasta ayer? Definitivamente una trampa. Si yo tuviera que adivinar, diría que ellos se vieron forzados a hacer un trato, y utilizaron un hogar señuelo para eso tal como nosotros lo hicimos con la Quinta. Tal vez una casa campestre. No puedo imaginar que ellos hayan consentido a esto en forma voluntaria. Me sorprende que ellos hayan decidido intentar atraparme tan pronto a través de Susan, pero puede que se deba al asunto con Avery. Si llegué hasta uno de ellos con el Imperius con esa clase de resultados, tendría sentido que ellos arriesgaran una trampa tan pronto si eso evita que yo lo intente de nuevo.

Algo en su expresión hizo que Ron suspirara―. ¿Vas a ir de todas maneras, ¿no?

―Si George está de acuerdo, sí iremos. Pienso que será la mejor oportunidad que tendremos. Ellos son mucho más cautelosos que la mayoría de los otros. Podríamos esperar por años y nunca tener una oportunidad mejor.

―Puede que los Nott ni siquiera estén allí. Tu sabes eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Apareceremos a una buena distancia para dar un vistazo de cerca primero. Si ellos quieren hacer de esto una trampa apropiada, ellos necesitan que el cebo en realidad se encuentre allí. De otro modo olería demasiado a un ardid.

Ron no se veía muy feliz.

/.

George, unas pocas horas más tarde, no se veía mucho mejor.

―Estamos entrando a una emboscada de los Aurores.

―No si yo quemo el lugar entero hasta dejar sólo cenizas desde una distancia ―discrepó Harry.

―Ellos no son tan estúpidos ―lo corrigió George, a pesar de no parecer él mismo muy convencido por este argumento―. Querrán tener respaldo en otro lugar, especialmente para ti. Eso es sin mencionar a los Nott. Si yo tuviera que ser la carnada para un Señor Oscuro que siente rencor en mi contra, yo querría cada condenada protección conocida en el mundo mágico, legal o no.

―Si ellos tienen respaldo fuera de la propiedad, habrá alguien a quien pueda yo lanzarle un Imperius para que nos diga lo que necesitemos saber. Alguien en algún lugar será vulnerable. Ellos son buenos, pero no tanto, ni siquiera ahora bajo Shacklebolt. No tan pronto después de la guerra.

George no se veía demasiado feliz , ya fuera acerca de la trampa o por el uso casual de Harry del Imperius, o probablemente ambas cosas. Después suspiró.

―¿Estás seguro de que vale la pena correr el riesgo?

―De otra manera no lo habría sugerido. No soy tan Gryffindor. Yo ... es la familia * _Nott_ *.

George guardó silencio. El apellido Nott estaba en la lista (Dougal Nott cuando menos, y Theodore Nott como un quizás ), pero esto era un riesgo. Harry lo reconocía. Era una trampa, probablemente una muy peligrosa, pero también era su mejor oportunidad de conseguir llegar a uno de los nombres restantes prioritarios en su lista.

Dougal Nott, a diferencia de su hermano, no había sido Marcado. Eso no hacia que fuera menos un bastardo. Le hacia el peso a su hermano, habilidad por habilidad, cuando se trataba de las Artes Oscuras de acuerdo con las memorias de Lucius Malfoy, y él había tomado las cosas donde las dejara su hermano con entusiasmo.

Dougal Nott era una amenaza para Teddy. Dougal Nott necesitaba morir, y mientras más pronto mejor.

―Ellos van a ocultarse más profundo después de esto, cuando los Aurores los dejen sueltos de nuevo ―George se pasó una mano sobre la cara―. Maldita sea. Incluso con las impresiones que obtuviste de Avery, nunca los encontraremos. Necesitamos atacarlo afuera de las defensas, en algún lugar público, y él sabe que esta siendo cazado.

―Y ellos son listos. Lo bastante listos para convencer a * _Voldemort_ * cuando estaba en su momento más poderoso y carismático que solamente Marcara a uno de ellos y salirse con la suya. Theodore tampoco es estúpido. Él era el clásico Slytherin intolerante, pero uno inteligente.

―Demasiado listos para arriesgarse a hacer algo tratando de vengarse de ti ―concluyó George―. A menos, por supuesto, que tengan la garantía de poder ganar ―hizo una pausa―. Maldita sea. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de poder llegar a ellos, ¿no es así?

―Si Malfoy sabía donde estaba su mansión, no pude captarlo. Yo solamente obtuve fragmentos de lo que él sabía. Los Lestrange no lo sabían. El Imperius no sirve bien para poder recoger información del cerebro de alguien a la distancia, pero lo que conseguí de Avery es que él tenía una impresión vaga, pero no la ubicación real.

―Bastante fuerte seguridad. No tanto como el Fidelius, pero cerca. No puedo imaginar como ellos pudieron hacerlo. Cuando menos... Trasladores limitados. Aparición, y escobas, sin Flú, Inubicable, y probablemente defensas suficientes para hacer demorar a un ejército pequeño y darles a ellos el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Nadie entra ni sale sin permiso. Pagar bastante para hacer que cualquier registro que pudiera haber fuera destruido, Juramentos Inquebrantables, contratos, o a una Maldición Asesina si ellos permiten que un extraño conozca la ubicación. Merlín sabrá que más aparte de todo eso. Bastardos paranoicos.

―Ellos hicieron un montón de enemigos ―concordó Harry―. Si fueran menos paranoicos ya habrían sido eliminados. Tienen influencia, pero no son intocables del mismo que lo era Malfoy. Nadie hubiera tratado de hacer esta suerte de cosa con Lucius Malfoy. Lo que fuera que hayan hecho los Nott, es suficiente para que el DSM los tenga agarrados por las pelotas, y ellos no cuentan con la influencia política para hacer que esto sea desestimado.

Por lo menos eso era lo que imaginaba Harry, y estaba muy seguro de no equivocarse. Nadie, absolutamente * _nadie_ *, y * _sin duda_ * no un Slytherin, en forma voluntaria jugaría a ser carnada de un Señor Oscuro a riesgo de sus vidas si tuvieran otra opción aceptable. Y un Slytherin, en especial el jefe de una familia sangre pura consideraría cualquier cosa una alternativa aceptable a la posible extinción de su linaje familiar.

Los Nott no estaban cooperando por alguna clase de sentido del deber. Si lo que Harry sospechaba era remotamente correcto, estaban cooperando porque debía ser ésto o el Velo. Hasta Azkaban hubiera sido una alternativa más segura.

George asintió lentamente. Parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión―. ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?

―Acercarnos desde cierta distancia. Un par de millas cuando menos. Lo bastante lejos para que ellos no hayan pensado en colocar alertas de proximidad tan lejanas. Acercarnos lo suficiente sin ser vistos para ver con lo que estamos lidiando. Con algo de suerte, cualquiera que sea esa casa señuelo, tendrá protecciones más débiles que su hogar real. Serán todavía buenas defensas, pero ellos querrán atraerme hacia allí, y los diseños de protecciones más poderosas llevan meses para levantarse. Así fue con las protecciones Malfoy. También las Black, de acuerdo con los pocos libros de eso que hay en la biblioteca. Así que le damos un vistazo a nuestro blanco y pensamos en un plan basados en eso. ¿Funciona para ti?

George se encogió de hombros―. Es mejor que mi idea. ¿Escobas o Traslador? A menos que conozcas un sitio cercano donde Aparecer.

Harry se sintió indeciso. Un Traslador era más fácil, pero podrían ser divisados. Eso, y su pelea de larga data con la mayoría de los medios de transporte mágicos. Las escobas llevarían más tiempo, pero serían más difíciles de ver, y Harry adoraba volar.

Decisiones, decisiones. Al final, cedió a la necesidad. Con renuencia.

―No sé de un lugar. De acuerdo, usaremos Traslador. Reconocimiento primero, la próxima vez encontraremos un buen sitio donde Aparecernos, y regresaremos cuando estemos listos para atacar.

Otra cabezadita―. Ellos estarán esperando que tu ataques pronto.

―Lo sé. Si esperamos demasiado ... no sabemos que trato habrán hecho los Nott. El momento que ellos hayan lo suficiente y decidan que el DALM no tiene ya un buen asidero sobre ellos, saldrán de allí. Si el DALM siente que la trampa no esta funcionando, imagino que los Aurores harán lo mismo. Son un montón de recursos para ser colocados en un sitio por un periodo de tiempo prolongado.

―Una semana cuando mucho, entonces ―concluyó George―. Cierto que podría ser mucho más, pero si yo hubiera sido puesto en esa situación los presionaría de cualquier forma posible, y los Aurores no pueden admitir que es una trampa. Se supone que se trata tan sólo de una investigación, y están poniendo a una familia _noble_ de sangre puras en peligro por permitir que el Señor Oscuro Potter tenga su ubicación.

―¿Primera ronda de reconocimiento esta noche, entonces? ―sugirió Harry―. Dar un vistazo al lugar. Mantener un ojo puesto en el _Profeta_ también, para ver si algo acerca de ellos aparece que parezca destinado a cerrar la operación. Regresamos mañana a dar un vistazo mejor, hacemos un plan, y atacamos … ¿el miércoles? ¿el jueves? Se me conoce por ser impulsivo. Si ellos no han visto nada para entonces, habrán comenzado a bajar la guardia.

―O serán un manojo de nervios ―había un brillo en los ojos de George que le dijo a Harry que esa idea no le molestaba para nada―. Dame tiempo para arreglar un par de cosas, ver que tenemos escondido que no sea adecuado para nuestros clientes normales.

―¿Tus bocaditos de pesadilla? Eso debería mantener ocupados a los Aurores.

―Y unas pocas otras delicias ―concordó George―. No hay tal cosa como extralimitarse tratándose de uno de los lamebotas de Voldemort. ¿Barreras? No queremos que se escapen de la diversión.

―Tendré que dar una mirada a lo que estamos enfrentando ―Harry hizo una pausa para hacer cálculos mentales―. Dependiendo del tamaño y del emplazamiento de los Aurores en el exterior, debería ser capaz de alzar algunas barreras durables contra Trasladores y Aparición sobre ellas. Existe un ajuste que puede hacerse para el acceso por Flú, además; le preguntaré a Hermione al respecto. No las necesitamos con los Lestrange, pero los Nott estarían locos de no contar con acceso a cada clase de ruta de escape imaginable.

George le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero no hizo preguntas. Las barreras requerían poder, exigiendo cada vez más según su tamaño, y Harry tendría que ser capaz de lidiar con la destrucción de la mansión después, además de eso.

Francamente, no estaba seguro si la confianza de George en sus habilidades era reconfortante o enervante. Probablemente un poco de ambas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios y favorecer y leer este fic. Saludos :)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((18))**

Ellos Aparecieron bien pasada la medianoche a cerca de diez millas de la mansión-señuelo de los Nott. Con la ubicación reconocida, resultó poco esfuerzo el ajustar el Traslador para llegar a una distancia segura. Ellos cruzaron las pocas millas en escoba, en forma lenta y cautelosa y cercanos al suelo.

Pararon con frecuencia para conjurar un número de hechizos de detección, tanto para hacerse una idea de a que se enfrentaban como para evitar dar por accidente con una emboscada. Los Aurores eran buenos y se encontrarían en alerta. Harry y George debían ser mejores.

Las barreras repelentes de muggles los saludaron justo antes de dos millas, la primera señal de actividad mágica que veían. A esto le siguió la primera barrera de proximidad a media milla de distancia. Era una sencilla, directa, nada que llevara mucho esfuerzo conjurar tratándose de algo que sería esencialmente inútil en su contra, se imaginaba Harry, y ellos la pasaron con facilidad una vez que supieron que estaba ahí.

El área estaba inhabitada, no es que eso fuera una sorpresa. A los Nott no les habría importado, pero el DALM no conseguiría permiso para incitar el ataque de un Señor Oscuro en un vecindario poblado.

Ellos bajaron todavia más su velocidad y procedieron con mayor precaución después de eso. La primera señal de patrullas de Aurores aparecio pronto y luego, alzándose adelante altas, las defensas que ellos estaban esperando.

De una milla y lo suficiente poderosas para pasar perfectamente como respetables defensas de familia en cualquier otro lugar. Alguien había invertido una gran cantidad de magia en la creación de la trampa. Las defensas mismas eran casi invisibles, pero Harry podía sentir su fuerza contra los vellos de sus brazos y nuca aun desde esta distancia.

Desaceleraron un poco y finalmente se detuvieron, ambos estirando el cuello para mirar la cúpula de magia. George silbó por lo bajo―. ¿Esas son defensas temporales? Se acercan al nivel de las de Malfoy. Están muy confiados en que van a atraerte y no tan solo asustarte, ¿no es así?

―Conseguimos pasar a través de las defensas Malfoy sin dejar rastro, y todos lo saben ―Harry vaciló―. Por supuesto que esta vez no contamos con los detalles de las defensas ni un plan pre-preparado, y ellos además saben que nosotros vendremos. O cuando menos ellos me esperan a mí. Podría tratarse de una forma de conseguir agotarme.

―Eso sólo significa que no tendremos que actuar en silencio ―murmuró George. La mirada en sus ojos le era familiar a Harry; la concentración que el hombre a veces tenía cuando se enfrentaba a un rompecabezas―. Si podemos averiguar qué tipo de oposición enfrentamos...

Los Aurores del otro lado de las defensas estarían a salvo por ahora, pero eso no ayudaría a las patrullas del exterior. Como uno solo, Harry y George se alejaron de las defensas y comenzaron a lanzar un hechizo de detección detrás de otro en forma cauta e insidiosa. Existían otros hechizos más efectivos, pero ellos eligieron en forma deliberada esos para permanecer sin ser notados incluso por la defensa y barrera más sensitiva.

Se movieron hacia afuera con la más extrema precaución y por esa razón quizás les llevó un tiempo el encontrar a la primera patrulla de Aurores, éstos eran tan invisibles como podían serlo un grupo de cinco personas. La patrulla claramente se encontraba en máxima alerta. Harry con honestidad no estaba seguro de haberlos podido divisar de no ser porque estaba precisamente en su busca.

Tres de ellos se movían con la eficiencia silenciosa de combatientes entrenados. Los últimos dos a Harry le parecieron mucho más jóvenes, parecían estar en entrenamiento o solamente haberse recién graduado.

[Se ven mejor entrenados de lo que esperaba], caviló George a través de su vínculo. [Cuando menos los mayores.]

[Veteranos], concordó Harry. Tenían la edad y la prudencia para ello. Se preguntó si sería igual con el resto de las patrullas y los Aurores adentro de las protecciones. No podía imaginarse que los Notts hubieran aceptado aprendices de Aurores como su última línea de defensa.

Ellos siguieron a la patrulla en silencio por una hora para aprender todo lo posible antes de continuar con su cuidadosa inspección de los alrededores. Al final ellos encontraron a tres patrullas afuera de las defensas y, basados en los fragmentos de conversaciones que escucharon, a un cuarto grupo estacionado adentro de las barreras.

Harry esperaba encontrar a alguien a quien lanzar un Imperius para revelar los detalles finos de la trampa, pero ninguno de los Aurores se encontró nunca a solas y la alternativa: aturdirlos a todos para llegar a uno, era pedir que se levantara la alarma. Con que perdieran un reporte su cubierta se vería perdida.

Dos horas más tarde, se habían ido de la misma manera en que llegaron sin llegar a ser vistos.

/.

―Es una operación cara ―concluyó George la noche siguiente en Grimmauld.

Todavia tenían cuidado en no permitir que nada acerca de George llamara la atención. Él se encontró en la tienda al abrirse, tal como siempre. Un poco cansado quizás, porque había estado levantado la mayor parte de la noche siguiendo una inspiración para un nuevo truco, y eso valía la pena sentirse un poco miserable en la mañana, por si alguien llegaba a hacerse alguna pregunta.

Harry se había pasado el día organizando lo descubierto y para la hora que George llegó había un número de mapas y notas acerca de protecciones.

―Quince Aurores afuera de las protecciones, quizás más que desconocemos, y un equipo adicional al interior. No sabemos cuántos Aurores hay en la mansión, pero podemos asumir que no habrá gente en entrenamiento en ese lote.

Los ojos de George fueron hacia los mapas donde ellos habían marcado las patrullas detectadas―. Ellos no podrán mantener esto por mucho tiempo. Quince Aurores como mínimo, probablemente veinte, y tres turnos al día. Ese es un gran porcentaje de Aurores en servicio activo, y si ellos quieren mantener esto en secreto, además ... es un condenado milagro que hayan conseguido mantener esto lo bastante callado para que ni Bones haya escuchado al respecto. Todos confían en los Hufflepuff.

Él alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Harry―. Tu sabes que ellos ni siquiera concentraron este tipo de fuerza en contra de Voldemort.

―La mitad de ellos eran lacayos de Voldemort para empezar ―Harry se encogió de hombros―. Y él los habría masacrado de todos modos. Yo soy un blanco más seguro.

―Sería más seguro si no lo fueras ―dijo George, con una mirada pensativa―. Podría ser más seguro si ellos pensaran dos veces antes de ir detrás de ti.

Harry pensó en la patrulla, en Susan y los Aurores que conocía, en Moody y Tonks y Shacklebolt, y dejó escapar el aire en forma lenta―. Quizás.

Si se tratara tan sólo de él, no habría nada que considerar. Con George en quien pensar … los Aurores eran inocentes en su mayor parte, pero George era su amigo. George era familia, George era un seguidor de Harry con todo lo que eso implicaba, y si llegaba a ser el caso Harry vería el mundo arder antes de permitir que dañaran a su familia.

George cambió de tema antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo, tras haber dejado en claro su punto―. Tenemos un par de cosas en la tienda que podrían ser de utilidad, pero las patrullas se encuentran muy diseminadas. Aun cuando llegaran a todas ellas, todo lo que se necesita es que uno falle en ponerse en contacto o que un Auror suene la alarma y estamos acabados.

―¿En secreto entonces? ―hizo una pausa y trazó la línea de las protecciones con sus dedos―. Los Nott escaparán a la primera señal de lucha, y necesitamos echar abajo las defensas para acercarnos a la mansión. Voy a necesitar levantar mis propias barreras para mantenerlos atrapados, lo bastante lejos para que lo que fuera que conjuremos no interfiera con eso.

―Hay una buena posibilidad de que los Aurores se den cuenta. No es por discutir ―dijo George―, definitivamente las necesitamos, pero algunos de ellos parecían ser Aurores con experiencia. Los que están en entrenamiento no las verían, no las notarían tan cerca a las protecciones de los Nott, ¿pero los veteranos? Ellos tienen que haber aprendido esta clase de cosas.

―En secreto por el tiempo que podamos, podría funcionar ―concedió Harry―. Con suerte podremos llegar hasta las protecciones de los Nott sin ser divisados. Después de eso … ellos sabrán que estamos allí, de todos modos, una vez que las defensas caigan. La velocidad podría ser mejor que el sigilo, entonces, calculo yo.

―Acercarse, elevar protecciones, evitar las patrullas, despedazar las protecciones Nott con Fuego Demoníaco, ¿y quemar la mansión como acto final? ―George reflexionó―. Ellos sabrán que estamos allí, pero de todos modos si no podemos permanecer escondidos ... el Fuego Demoníaco echó abajo bastante rápido las protecciones de los Lestrange. Te llevas una Pócima Revigorizante o dos además. te escuchabas bastante seguro acerca de levantar esas barreras por tu cuenta. Si puedes hacer eso … será arriesgado, pero factible.

Él lo hacía parecer tan simple. Aun así …

―Es el mejor plan que tenemos ―admitió Harry―. Voy a necesitar hablar con Hermione, ella descubrió una barrera anti-Flú en uno de los libros, y sé que vi una que bloquea además a los elfos domésticos.

―Yo no le preguntaría * _esa_ * a ella ―estuvo de acuerdo George―. No a menos que quieres una regañina.

Harry no sabía con certeza si los Nott tenían un elfo doméstico, pero ellos eran ricos e importantes y con un Señor Oscuro detrás de ellos … serían unos idiotas en no tener uno, aunque fuera nada más por la habilidad de escapar un ataque.

La barrera del Flú era complicada. La contra los elfos de algún modo tomaba un desvío desde 'complicado' y se dirigía directo a 'dolor de cabeza'. Pero Harry no iba a consultárselo a Hermione, y con su entrenamiento para abatir las Defensas Malfoy tenía bastante experiencia para trabajar en ello por su cuenta.

Aun así le llevó un día medio (y varias disculpas honestas a Mute, quien fue sujeto de prueba de la barrera), pero consiguió que funcionara. Si él hubiera tenido algo más de Ravenclaw se preguntaría si la magia extraña de los elfos domésticos tendría algo que ver con las dificultades de esa barrera.

Como resultó, se sentía tan sólo agradecido de haber conseguido que funcionara la condenada cosa.

~oOo~

Ellos atacaron el viernes. Tiempo suficiente para que Harry aprendiera la combinación apropiada de barreras, y tiempo suficiente para que los Aurores con suerte aflojaran un tanto su vigilancia, pero no lo suficiente para que la emboscada fuera cancelada por impacientes altos mandos.

Una vez que comenzaron debieron trabajar rápido. Tanto Harry como George lo sabían. Debían asumir que los Aurores se darían cuenta de las nuevas barreras en cuanto estas se levantaran, (esto no era un hecho, porque la magia de las protecciones Nott podrían enmascararlas, pero ellos tenían que actuar como si lo fuera), y eso les daba un escaso tiempo valioso para actuar.

Harry sustituyó poder por sutileza y lanzó algo de la magia de sangre aprendida de la biblioteca Black y practicada con George. Después de media hora de conjurar sin parar, las barreras se elevaron para bloquear cualquier cosa que ellos consideraban un problema: Aparición, Trasladores, Flú, y elfos domésticos; y la única forma de librarlas era la sangre de Harry, entregada en forma voluntaria. Una exención basada en su magia propia y la de George hubiera tomado tiempo y poder, y habría agregado varios componentes más a una cadena ya complicada de hechizos. Inclusive el agregar la sangre de George habría hecho esto más complicado de lo que podían permitirse.

Harry se tambaleó cuando el último hechizo encajó en su lugar, pero George estaba allí y lo mantuvo erguido. Una botella de pócima vigorizante aclaró su cabeza y desterró la fatiga, aunque sabía por dolorosa experiencia que la repentina oleada de energía no ayudaría a su concentración. George bebió una botella de Multijugos para disfrazarse. Harry no se molestó con eso.

Un pequeño corte en su brazo y dos rápidos _Portus_ convirtieron sus túnicas en Trasladores hacia Grimmauld. George hizo una mueca ligera al ver la sangre en sus ropas, pero no discutió.

Estaban a media milla de las protecciones Nott, lo bastante lejos para permitir que el hechizo de Fuego Demoníaco trabajara sin interferir con las barreras de Harry, y ellos cruzaron la última distancia con escobas y con frecuentes hechizos de detección.

Había silencio, demasiado silencio quizás, pero ellos llegaron sin problemas hasta las protecciones y George encogió y guardó en su bolsillo las escobas mientras Harry levantaba su varita.

Las protecciones podrían ser temporales, pero eso no las hacia débiles.

George tomó su brazo antes de que pudiera conjurar―. La mansión.

Le llevó a Harry un momento el ver lo que George veía. Luz en varias ventanas, y más luces a cada segundo―. Ellos saben que estamos aquí. Ya no existe razón para actuar en secreto entonces.

El Fuego Demoníaco despertó con un rugido bajo y un golpe de calor incandescente. Un fénix apareció curvado al principio y después abrió sus alas y procedió a crecer en proporciones monstruosas. Varios dragones y una abominación como una hidra-basilisco de tres cabezas le siguió hasta convertirse en una muralla de llamas que golpearon contra las protecciones con un rugido ensordecedor.

La magia gruñó, un sonido profundo que Harry sintió todo el camino hasta sus huesos. Otra muralla de Fuego Demoníaco se alzó como una ola y cayó sobre las protecciones como un ejército de bestias de fuego.

El gruñido se acentuó y con una llamarada más brillante que el día, las protecciones colapsaron bajo el asalto.

―¡Entrando! ―gritó George sobre el rugido de las llamas.

Harry parpadeó contra los puntos que danzaban frente a sus ojos y reunió de nuevo el Fuego Demoníaco en un muro masivo. La barrera de George se iluminó en el rabillo de su ojo, y Harry arriesgó el apartar su atención cuando el primer hechizo impactó.

Una parte de su mente siendo un fuego viviente, Harry conjuró un _Protego Horribilis_. No tan poderoso como debería serlo, ni tan rápido, pero estaba allí y tendría que servir. No podía conseguir nada más cuando su Fuego Demoníaco estaba esperando su distracción para venir por él.

Dos hechizos impactaron los escudos de George desde algún lugar en la oscuridad, con casi nada de separación, y Harry se volteó para ayudarlo. Ellos tendrían que lidiar con la patrulla de Aurores antes de poder hacer otra cosa. Tan sólo cinco personas, varios de ellos aprendices … ¿cómo rayos era que podían permanecer tan bien escondidos al conjurar?

Él no podía dividir su atención entre tres hechizos, pero no tuvo escrúpulos en usar el Fuego Demoníaco en ellos. Erradicar la patrulla, después alimentar el hechizo con poder y enfocarlo en destruir la mansión.

Una mantícora se apartó desde el infierno y saltó alto para aterrizar en frente de ellos, llevándose varios árboles en su camino. El suelo siseó debajo de sus patas y luego se movió cambiando entre formas: mantícora, hipogrifo, thestral, mientras se lanzaba como una bola de fuego en la oscuridad en dirección de los hechizos.

Hubo un golpe de color detrás de él, algo color morado amarillento, no un Imperdonable, y se medio volteó un segundo demasiado tarde. Sin tiempo ni atención que pudiera darse el lujo de apartar, Harry se preparó para permitir que lo golpeara.

Su escudo brilló fuerte por un doloroso segundo y después colapsó con un resplandor cegador. Luz morada y un dolor agudo explotaron en su pecho. Su concentración se despedazó, y junto con ello el control de su magia, y con un rugido triunfal la muralla de Fuego Demoníaco se alzó alta y libre.

Alguien apretó su brazo , (George, esa magia era la de George), y gritó algo que Harry no logró comprender.

El fuerte jalón de un Traslador, giros y náusea y * _dolor_ *...

Luego nada.

~oOo~

―... las pociones, pero...

Su pecho dolía. * _Respirar_ * dolía.

―...cuatro aquí y Ern...

Olía a pociones y a hospital estéril. Su corazón decía Hogwarts, pero una parte un poco más clara en él sabía que no lo era.

Otra respiración. Su pecho en serio, en serio, dolía. Se preguntó si solamente podría detenerse.

―...rry! ¡Sigue respirando! Ge...

La magia se asentó helada y reconfortante contra el dolor en su pecho.

Él durmió.

~oOo~

La próxima vez que Harry despertó, consiguió abrir sus ojos. Reconoció la habitación como un dormitorio libre en Grimmauld, con cortinas blancas y delgadas que dejaban pasar la luz suficiente para ver, pero no para deslumbrar.

Tomó aire y le llevó unos pocos segundos de desorientación el entender que esto no dolía y aún más el recordar * _por qué_ * esto era una sorpresa.

―¿Compañero? Maldición, hiciste que envejeciéramos una década ―la voz de Ron, en alguna parte a su costado. Harry aventuró dar un giro cauteloso a su cabeza.

Ron se veía terrible. Exhausto, con círculos negros debajo de ojos inyectados de sangre, y con una túnica de sanador que había visto mejores días. Aliviado, sin embargo. Muy, muy, aliviado.

―Hubo un hechizo... ―Harry calló mientras intentaba juntar fragmentos de su memoria―. ¿Alguna clase de maldición Oscura cortante? Atravesó mi _Protego Horribilis_. Apenas la frenó.

Ron se veía sombrío―. ¿Maldición cortarte? Esa cosa estaba hecha para un dragón. Es un jodido milagro que sobrevivieras. Preguntamos por ahí basados en tus heridas, y lo que George vio, y Charlie lo reconoció. Probablemente una variación personal, era mucho más Oscura que la que Charlie había oído hablar, y no hemos podido encontrar ninguna referencia en la biblioteca.

Eso explicaba el dolor. Harry tomó aire en forma lenta, y después arriesgó dar un vistazo a su pecho. No había vendajes, tan sólo una capa delgada de algún ungüento u otra cosa donde el hechizo lo había golpeado. La cicatriz era ancha y de un vívido color rojo y se extendía desde su hombro derecho a través de su pecho hasta llegar casi a su cadera izquierda.

―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó Harry por fin.

―Cuatro días. Tu escudo lo debilitó lo suficiente para que sobrevivieras el golpe inicial, y tu armadura tomó mucha parte del resto. Yo hice lo que pude hasta que llegó Ernie. Nosotros hemos estado tomando turnos uno vez que te vimos fuera de peligro ―Ron meneó su cabeza―. Ernie calcula que tu magia te mantuvo vivo lo suficiente para que nosotros pudiéramos en realidad hacer algo. El residuo de esa cosa había quemado a través de la mayoría de tus costillas para cuando logramos pararlo. Él dice que no deberías estar vivo, pero...

―El Niño Que Se Niega Jodidamente a Morir ―terminó Harry calladamente―. Sí . Eso suena correcto.

Un silencio confortable se asentó. Harry no sentía muchas ganas de moverse en ese momento.

―Hermione está dormida. Ella tomó el turno de la noche ―dijo Ron por fin―. George está en la tienda. Los otros saben que estás herido, pero los hemos mantenido al tanto. Les dejaré saber que estás despierto.

Los recuerdos continuaban estando un poco dispersos, pero había reunido la mayoría de ellos para ahora―. Actué en forma engreída.

―Engreída o desafortunada. O afortunado, tal vez, ya que todavía estás vivo ―Ron estaba inusualmente tieso en su silla―. Todo lo que se necesita es un tiro de suerte. Voldemort murió por un _Expelliarmus_.

―Lo sé ―un tiro de suerte, y porque él ya no tenía una pizca de alma de Voldemort que lo salvara esa vez.

El silencio volvió a asentarse. Muchos minutos después Ron volvió a hablar.

―El _Profeta_ te llama el Lord FuegoDemoniaco. Catorce muertos, incluyendo a los de la mansión. Nadie sino nosotros sabe que tu resultaste herido. Si alguien todavía con vida lo hubiera visto, ya se lo habrían dicho a alguien. Habrían escrito artículos. Habrían presionado su ventaja cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

El Lord Fuego Demoníaco. Al mundo mágico le gustaban los títulos. No era tan malo como podría haber sido, suponía Harry.

―¿George salió de allí a salvo? ―lo asumía así, ya que Ron no había mencionado alguna herida, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

―Algunos rasguños. Nada peligroso. Un par de hechizos se hicieron cargo de ello sin dejar una sola cicatriz. Los otros ahora saben acerca de él, pero no le importa, dice que ya era tiempo. Tu te llevaste todo el peso.

Como debía serlo. Esto había sido idea de Harry. Harry había conseguido que George se involucrara. Si alguien debía terminar con heridas casi fatales, era justo que fuera él.

―Descansa ahora, compañero. Ya pronto será hora para otra tanda de pociones.

Harry no se molestó en discutir. No con el agotamiento pesando sobre él. En vez de eso, cerró sus ojos y se rindió una vez más al olvido.

/.

Harry estaba levantado y moviéndose al día siguiente bajo la mirada atenta de Ron y Hermione. Todavía cansado, todavía adolorido, pero lo bastante bien para sentirse impaciente estando en la cama.

Ernie se saltó la hora de almuerzo en San Mungo y llegó alrededor del mediodía para examinarlo. Le dio un vistazo a Harry, un poco cansado y desgastado y en medio de estar poniéndose al día de cinco días de correspondencia, y meneó su cabeza.

―No deberías estar levantado. No deberías estar respirando. Condenación ―medio exasperado, medio con renuente admiración. Estaba empezando a escucharse como un sanador.

―Me siento hecho polvo ―admitió Harry―. Sin embargo no podía quedarme en cama, eso me vuelve loco.

Ernie asintió de forma ausente mientras comenzaba a lanzar conjuros, un hechizo detrás de otro con la facilidad que viene de alguien con larga práctica. Harry reconoció un número de ellos de sus muchas visitas a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

―Estas sanando como deberías. Ya casi remendado en realidad. ¿La cicatriz?

Harry se sacó la camisa y permitió que Ernie le diera una mirada a la marca ancha de un rojo rabioso―. Se siente bien. He tenido peores.

Veneno de basilisco. El cruciatus. La posesión de Voldemort. Incluso la repercusión de su segundo encuentro con la Maldición Asesina, cuyos achaques continuaron por semanas. Contra eso, el mero tirón de una cicatriz al moverse era apenas de nota.

―Honestamente, creo que eso es lo que hace toda la diferencia ―otro par de hechizos dirigidos a la cicatriz antes de que Ernie bajara su varita―. De manera regular tu no ves gente caminando después de esa cantidad de daño, pero existe una teoría que dice que tu magia recuerda. Lo puedes ver en la mayoría de los viejos Master Aurores o en los rompe-maldiciones más antiguos. Especialmente en los creadores de hechizos imprudentes y afortunados, y también en ciertas partes de la población de Knockturn. Su magia crece acostumbrada al castigo y los mantiene vivos a través de cosas que habrían matado a la mayoría de las personas.

Extrajo de su bolsillo un frasco de algo verde y se lo entregó a Harry―. Dice mucho sobre el lamentable estado de nuestro mundo que un veinteañero haya conseguido incorporar esa clase de resistencia después de siete años de escolaridad en Hogwarts. Ten, pon una capa fina sobre la cicatriz una vez al día durante la próxima semana. La examinaré de nuevo después de eso para ver si otra semana ayuda. Vas a tener esa cicatriz de forma permanente, no hay forma de resolverlo, pero esto hará que sea un poco menos. Aparte de eso, estas mejorando bien. En forma excepcional para alguien que se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte hace cinco días atrás. Descansa y escucha lo que dice tu cuerpo, órdenes de tu sanador.

Harry asintió―. Lo haré. Yo … gracias, Ernie.

 _Por todo_ , no necesitó decirlo en voz alta. Ernie lo entendió buen y asintió a su vez con seriedad.

―Si todo lo que podemos hacer para ayudar es ésto, entonces eso es lo que haremos ―dijo él―. La semana pasada le puse sus vacunas a una pequeña de cuatro años que es parte vampiro. Una pequeñuela tímida con sarpullido cuando toma demasiada luz del sol. Su único crímen fue el tener un bisabuelo de sangre vampiro. Medio año atrás, ese * _crímen_ * la vería siendo rechazada por las protecciones. Tanto a ella como a su madre.

Hubo un silencio por un largo rato. Harry no lo interrumpió.

―Hay cantidad de gente que no quiere tener nada que ver con hombres-lobo, pero tendrías que buscar mucho para hallar a muchos sanadores dignos de su juramento que estén de acuerdo con prohibir a niños como ella en San Mungo. Las criaturas oscuras son peligrosas en las circunstancias equivocadas. La mayoría de los en parte no-humanos no son más peligrosos que cualquier otro mago o bruja. San Mungo no esta del lado de Señores Oscuros. San Mungo no esta de acuerdo con los asesinatos sin sentido. Oficialmente, San Mungo esta horrorizado por lo que estas haciendo.

―¿Y extraoficialmente? ―preguntó Harry cuando Ernie quedó en silencio.

―El juramento de un sanador no es más obligatorio que el de un doctor muggle. Existe una razón por la cual la mayoría de los mortífagos más conocidos utilizaban sanadores privados, y no tiene nada que ver con el ser más ricos o más importantes que el resto de nosotros. Hay un montón de sanadores que perdieron familia y amigos bajo el reinado de terror de Voldemort y querrían tanto vengarse que sus juramentos asumirían un segundo plano, o, cuando menos, podrían torcerse bastante. ¿En forma extraoficial? Siempre que esto es todo lo que tu hagas, siempre que no te lances en ataques homicidas en contra de inocentes, si Ron ni yo conseguimos llegar allí a tiempo, tu cuentas con aliados en San Mungo. Lo bastante para que estés a salvo. Probablemente hasta lo bastante para que consigas escapar antes de que los Aurores te arrastren a una celda del ministerio cuando te encuentres estabilizado.

―Eso podría traer al Ministerio sobre sus cabezas. Ellos acaban de acordar el permitir que las criaturas oscuras reciban de nuevo tratamiento.

La sonrisa de Ernie fue apretada y filosa―. Hasta Voldemort contaba con simpatizantes en el personal. El Ministerio no se atreverá a interferir en el mismo San Mungo. El excluir del hospital a las criaturas oscuras y a aquellos con esa sangre ya fue presionar demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que harían? ¿Poner a juicio a un sanador por salvar una vida, incluso la de un Señor Oscuro? ¿Por obedecer el juramento que tomaron? No. El Ministerio se mantendrá apartado.

Ese era un montón de información, un montón de cosas detrás de escena que Harry desconocía. Suponía que no debería sentirse sorprendido.

―Tu tienes aliados ―repitió Ernie―. Siempre que te encuentres vivo, nosotros tendremos algo con que trabajar. No podemos traerte de nuevo a la vida, pero probablemente encontraremos una manera de mantenerte fuera de las manos del Ministerio.

Para alguien que nunca había contado con un apoyo real, quien nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado más a que a sus dos mejores amigos, ese pensamiento era un tanto extraño e insólitamente reconfortante.

/.

George llegó esa noche después de cerrar la tienda en Diagon, trayendo un diario doblado y cena de parte de Molly Weasley.

―Luces como si hubieras estado luchando con una de las mascotas de Hagrid.

―Y perdido ―admitió Harry. Se abrió un poco la camisa y miró su piel de un color rojo intenso―. Ernie dice que esto dejará cicatriz. Por lo menos no se verá como un rayo.

George resopló―. Considerando como te veías cuando te traje de vuelta, tienes suerte de que sea tan sólo una cicatriz. Creo que tengo un par de canas con tu nombre después de eso.

―Sí. Disculpa por eso ―Harry inhaló hondo. Todavía se sentía sorprendido de poder hacerlo sin sentir dolor. Recordaba muy bien lo mucho que había dolido en aquellos momentos de conciencia―. Gracias. Por conseguir sacarme de allí ―vaciló―. Estoy bastante seguro de que yo podría haber muerto. Yo … si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

―Tu eres familia ―lo rechazó George y le revolvió el pelo―. El pequeño Harrykins. Si empezamos a contar deudas de vida, vamos a pasar largo rato tratando de empatar.

Y Harry hubiese hecho lo mismo por él, eso no necesitaba decirlo. Harry tragó saliva de nuevo ante un repentino atoro en su garganta.

―Aun así.

―Podrías empezar a comer tu cena ―sugirió George―. Sino mamá no va a estar feliz.

Él sentía un poco de hambre. Su estómago, totalmente de acuerdo, gruñó fuerte. Pero todavía quedaba una cosa más que necesitaba preguntar―: ¿Y los Nott? Ron mencionó que todos murieron en la mansión.

George desdobló el periódico, con fecha de cuatro días atrás. **«** **¡MASACRE DE LA FAMILIA NOTT! ¡AURORES MUERTOS! ¡SEÑOR OSCURO POTTER ATACA DE NUEVO!** **»**

―Atrapamos a tres de ellos, incluyendo a Dougal Nott. El más chico se escondió en algún otro lugar. Fueron lo bastante inteligentes como para no mantener a toda la familia allí. Supuestamente todos tenían Trasladores de emergencia. No les sirvió de mucho con las barreras adicionales. Una vez que tu perdiste el control del Fuego Demoníaco, todo se quemó demasiado rápido para conseguir salir. La mayoría de los Aurores que estaban afuera de las barreras escapó. Los cinco que estaban adentro murieron junto con los Nott.

―¿Sabemos quién fue el que me dio?

―Fue algo un tanto Oscuro para ser de un Auror, pero , de acuerdo con Susan y el _Profeta_ , los Nott estaban escondidos en la mansión. Quizás fue un sangre pura. Hay toda suerte de leyes con derechos de exclusión cuando se trata de Artes Oscuras y hechizos de familia. Nosotros nos encontrábamos muy cerca del Fuego Demoníaco cuando te atacaron. Mi mejor suposición es que quien fuera que haya sido murió en el Fuego Demoníaco. El hechizo vino de la dirección de la mansión.

Harry asintió. Unas pocas piezas más cayeron en su sitio. Probablemente nunca sería capaz de recordar todos esos segundos de pánico, pero obtendría lo suficiente de sus amigos para formar una idea razonable.

―Mi escudo debió haber podido manejarlo, pero con mi atención dividida entre eso y el Fuego Demoníaco . . . yo asumí que cualquier cosa que viniera de los Aurores serían Imperdonables o hechizos demasiado débiles para lograr atravesar el escudo de todas maneras.

―Eso fue falta de cálculo ―no había nada del usual humor negro en la expresión de George―. Buena cosa que no fue la Maldición Asesina.

Harry tragó otro atoro en su garganta―. Yo … de esa me puedo dar cuenta. La magia se siente familiar. Pero queda claro: No sentirse confiado.

―No sentirse confiado ―concordó George―. Eso es que lo que consigue que Señores Oscuros pequeñajos mueran.

~oOo~

Ron y Hermione se sentaron con él al día siguiente. Harry estaba mucho mejor y lo mismo parecía en el caso de ellos. Ambos habían perdido su aspecto agotado y los círculos negros bajo los ojos cuando menos.

―Tenemos un problema ―le dijo Ron en forma abrupta―. ¿Recuerdas los efectos del Juramento?

Harry resistió la urgencia de tocarse la garganta. Los recuerdos de sentirse estrangulado por magia hasta morir todavía aparecían ocasionalmente en sus pesadillas―. En forma vívida.

―Sí. La cosa es que cuando eso pasó, tu sentiste los efectos y nosotros nos asustamos, pero eso fue todo.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que no iba a gustarle esta conversación. Hermione probó que tenía la razón un momento más tarde.

―Estuvimos equivocados al asumir que los efectos de las Marcas serían instantáneos. Que serían constantes. El vínculo se ha vuelto más fuerte. Lo bastante para sentir que estuviste a punto de morir dos veces. Ron casi fue por Aparición hasta ti antes de que George consiguiera traerte a casa, y en mi caso no fue mucho mejor. Eso tampoco cesó de ser así después. Necesitamos Pócima SinSueño para conseguir algo de descanso mientras tu estabas inconsciente. Los efectos solamente se aliviaron cuando tu empezaste a dormir sin ayuda. La distancia lo volvía peor, yo traté de Aparecerme al Escondite como prueba y estuve a punto de Despartirme en el proceso.

―¿El vínculo?

―El vínculo ―concordó Hermione.

Unas cuantas piezas cayeron en su lugar. Eso explicaba el porqué Ron se veía tan miserable al despertar Harry. Él había pasado bastante tiempo al cuidado de Poppy Pomfrey en Hogwarts, pero ninguna vez ella se veía con ese aspecto. Preocupada, por cierto, pero nunca tan hecha trizas.

Harry guardó silencio largos segundos mientras intentaba que esa nueva información encajara con lo que ya sabía. Él había leído las páginas con el hechizo a conciencia antes de conjurarlo. Había hecho exactamente como se describía, bueno, tanto como pudo, y las indicaciones eran vagas en el mejor de los casos.

―No se suponía que pasara esto. El libro no lo menciona ―ellos lo habrían notado, cuando menos uno de ellos, no era un hechizo tan largo, nada más que un puñado de páginas. ¿Habría mencionado eso en alguna parte, no es así?―. Yo... pude haberlo conjurado mal. Es una posibilidad.

―No, no te equivocaste ―Hermione desestimó su preocupación―. Todo lo demás concuerda con las descripciones en el libro. La magia de almas es caprichosa. Nos habríamos dado cuenta si lo hubieras hecho mal. Yo leí de nuevo el libro, de cubierta a cubierta, y no pude encontrar nada acerca de esa clase de efectos en el vínculo. Nunca reaccionó a alguna herida cuando lo practicamos, así que parece ocurrir solamente en el caso de heridas serias... o, quizás, si el mismo vínculo comprende el propósito detrás de las lesiones.

Magia de almas con consciencia. Un hielo se asentó en el estómago de Harry cuando la realidad de esa posibilidad se hizo sentir. El reforzamiento del vínculo no había sido hecho por ellos. Por lo menos no en forma consciente, o quizás ese efecto en particular del vínculo sencillamente lo habían dejado afuera del texto. Quizás el vínculo simplemente había reaccionado porque él había estado muy, muy, cerca de morir.

Él prefería pensar que ese era el caso. La idea de magia de alma consciente que actuaba de acuerdo a su conocimiento o consentimiento era … no era algo en que Harry quería pensar demasiado.

―Por ahora ―tomó aire en forma lenta mientras se daba cuenta de algo más―. Solamente las lesiones serias * _por ahora_ *. Ustedes no sintieron los efectos del Juramento cuanto intentó matarme. Dijeron que se estaba volviendo más poderoso.

Hermione asintió. Ron no habló. Harry sospechaba que probablemente habrían pasado bastante tiempo teniendo esta conversación mientras él estaba fuera de combate.

Varias piezas más cayeron en su lugar―. ¿Esa es la razón por la cual no podemos dormir separados?

Él nunca había pensó mucho en ello después de la primera noche, su dormir se volvió tanto mejor que nada más realmente pareció importar, y Ron y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo. Amistad y trauma compartidos, Hermione había dicho una vez. Ellos dormían en forma miserable solos porque su subconsciente no se sentía a salvo.

―Es muy probable.

Harry vaciló―. ¿Hay alguna manera de romperlo?

―No ―ellos ya habían discutido esto antes eso era claro, su respuesta era demasiado segura para pasar por otra cosa―. Fue permanente e inquebrantable desde el momento en que lo conjuramos. No podríamos remover el vínculo así como no podríamos remover nuestra propia magia.

Eso explicaba mucho. Siempre existía un ardid, ¿no? Y él que se había preguntado porque nadie había había decidido utilizarla...

―... así que esa es la razón porque la magia de almas son diez años en Azkaban.

El abuso potencial era impactante. Nunca había pensado en ello de esa manera, ninguno de ellos lo había hecho, pero si el vínculo continuaba haciéndose más fuerte … aun conjurado con la mejor de las intenciones, la cantidad de maneras en que esto podría resultar terrible, terriblemente mal era aleccionadora. Y si hubiera sido conjurado con intenciones mucho menos puras, si alguien hubiera encontrado una manera de cambiar el hechizo sólo un poco … esa cosa podría haberse convertido en algo para marcar esclavos en su lugar. No era de extrañar que fuera ilegal. No era de extrañar que nunca era usado. No era de extrañar que era la clase de magia que terminó convirtiéndose en la base de la Marca Oscura.

―Esa es la razón de que la magia de almas significa diez años en Azkaban ―concordó Hermione calladamente.

Harry se preguntó cómo el Juramento le había permitido hacerlo. Quizás porque ninguno de ellos lo había sabido. Quizás porque Hermione había estado de acuerdo con eso. Dudaba que llegaran a saberlo con certeza.

―¿Dijiste que la distancia lo empeora?

―Cuando tu continuabas inconsciente, por lo menos ―dijo Hermione―. Eso podría … nosotros no sabemos como actuará esto más tarde. Si va a hacerse más fuerte todavia. Si ha estado fortaleciéndose lentamente y nosotros simplemente no nos dimos cuenta hasta que tu vida estuvo en peligro, o si sucedió en forma específica a causa de eso. Si quien quiera que fuera que escribió el libro... si esa persona con quien compartió el vínculo nunca se encontró en un peligro como este, puede que nunca lo hayan sabido.

O tal vez el autor del libro haya seguido el impulso de Aparecerse tal como Ron estuvo a punto de hacerlo, y había muerto junto con quien había compartido el vínculo. Harry no lo dijo, y no necesitaba hacerlo.

―¿Y el vínculo de sangre en las joyas?

―Ese vínculo es magia de sangre, no magia de almas ―replicó Hermione―. Y ha sido mucho más investigada y documentada. Ellos están a salvo. Si llegara a ser necesario, la destrucción de los recipientes físicos del hechizo tendría que romper el vínculo. No se encuentra entretejido con su magia y su alma ―ella vaciló―. Supongo que el mismo método podría ser usado para romper el vínculo en que se basa la magia de almas. La destrucción de los recipientes físicos.

Esa era forma delicada de decir con la _muerte._

―De acuerdo ―Harry asintió lentamente y trató de entender todo lo que acaba de aprender―. Inquebrantable, es probable que siga haciéndose más fuerte, es un lastre si uno de nosotros es seriamente herido, y eso si somos muy afortunados, y además es consciente ―hizo una pausa―. Bueno … ¿y si Ron encuentra una novia?

Esta vez fue Ron quien contestó―: Condenadamente engorroso, asumo ―hizo una mueca― y con lo menos un montón de explicaciones que dar.

Este no era siquiera el peor escenario a considerar y no dudaba que ellos ya habían pensado en eso. Si el vínculo reaccionaba con tanta fuerza ante el peligro mortal, ¿qué ocurriría si uno de ellos moría?

―Maldita sea ―exhaló―. Yo … maldita sea. Lo lamento.

La expresión de Hermione se tornó a partes iguales obstinada y desafiante―. Fui yo quien encontró ese hechizo. Yo lo sugerí. Yo fui quien no investigó lo suficiente, quien tan sólo … ¡tan sólo creyó en la palabra del libro! ¡Magia de almas! ¡De la biblioteca de los Black! ¡Y no busqué una segunda opinión!

―¡Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en hacerlo! ―dijo Ron en voz alta, antes de que una discusión fuera a estallar―. No es culpa de nadie. O de todos nosotros, de cualquier modo ―él se encogió de hombros―. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Tan sólo continuar viviendo ahora con eso. Por lo menos no tenemos una calavera y una serpiente en los brazos.

Cierto.

Harry inhaló despacio. Asintió. Ellos podrían lidiar con esto, de una forma u otra. No había nada más que pudieran hacer ahora.

Lidiar, y ser mucho más cuidadosos con hechizos poco familiares en el futuro.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias como siempre por sus amables comentarios, y a los nuevos que siguen y favorecen este fic. Que pasen una buena semana :)

(edit.31-mayo-2017)

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((19))**

El Señor Oscuro Potter le escribió a la aprendiz de Auror Bones siete días después de la trampa desastrosa. Harry canalizó su mejor impresión de Lucius Malfoy, atemperada por Lord Potter quien todavia consideraba a Susan una antigua camarada de armas.

«¿Una trampa, aprendiz de Auror? Me sentiría decepcionado de no ser porque eso me permitió reducir a cenizas la mayor parte del árbol familiar Nott. Nos considero ahora a mano. Advierta a sus amos que no mostraré de nuevo la misma indulgencia.»

/.

A la Auror en entrenamiento Bones le llevó menos de un día el contestar.

§

 _Eso es más de lo que podría haber esperado, creo. Gracias, Harry. Y lo siento, si eso sirve de algo._

§

Sus superiores habían ayudado a redactarlo, como siempre, pero la disculpa había sido todo Susan. Ella había insistido, y ellos al final habían cedido.

Susan más tarde le explicó a Harry que de haber sido todo esto real, si ella hubiera querido realmente conseguir capturarlo o matarlo, ella habría querido disculparse. A pesar de todo: de los asesinatos, de la magia Oscura, de los Imperdonables, él seguía siendo todavía Harry, todavía era la persona que le había enseñado a ella a defenderse, y ella le debía eso.

/.

Después de una cuidadosa deliberación, los superiores de Susan decidieron con renuencia que no, que Harry nunca más volvería a confiar en ella, y que ellos habían perdido su oportunidad. Los hechizos alrededor de la casa de Susan cambiaron levemente alrededor de esa misma época. Nadie mencionó los hechizos que habían estado desde antes, pero el DALM envió a un equipo oficial, con el conocimiento de Susan, para alzar una serie de "nuevas" barreras para alertar al Auror de turno de mayor cargo de hechizos hostiles dentro del área.

Harry no aprobaba la forma en que estaban usando a Susan como anzuelo, pero cuando menos ellos habían destinado algo de tiempo a su seguridad ahora que su plan había fallado. Las barreras habrían servido de muy poco para detener a Voldemort, y un poquito más para detener a Harry, si tuviera un deseo genuino de vengarse, pero cuando menos ellos no solamente ignoraban esa posibilidad.

Susan tampoco estaba muy impresionada, pero por lo menos ya no tenían que mantener correspondencia aprobada-por-Aurores.

~oOo~

Dos días más tarde, cuando Harry se encontraba de nuevo sobre sus pies en forma propiamente tal y el dolor persistente se había ido en su mayor parte, él llevó a un aparte a Anthony después de una de las cenas casuales del grupo, que tenían cuando sus agendas coincidían.

―Necesito que encuentres una dirección para mi.

Anthony asintió lentamente, la curiosidad a la vista en sus ojos―. De acuerdo. ¿De quién?

―Dolores Umbridge.

La sonrisa de Anthony contenía muchos dientes.

Harry obtuvo la dirección menos de un día después. Umbridge podría haber sido despedida después de la guerra, pero la investigación criminal en su contra había quedado parada desde la derrota de Voldemort. Ella no contaba con los recursos financieros de los Malfoy, pero aun tenía suficientes conexiones y conocimiento íntimo de la burocracia del Ministerio para causarle muchas dificultades al Departamento de Ley Mágica. Harry no se sentiría nada sorprendido si ella hubiese chantajeado además a varias personas, ella no habría conseguido librarse hasta ahora de otra manera.

George le dio una mirada a la dirección y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría vindicativa.

―Vaya, vaya. El sapo en persona.

―Su cumpleaños es el día veintiséis de este mes ―los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la de George―. Yo pensé que sería apropiado darle nuestros respetos.

―¿A la ex-Subsecretaria Principal del Ministro de Magia? Oh, por supuesto ―concordó George―. Es lo apropiado de hacer. No querríamos ser vistos como traidores a la sangre incultos, ¿no te parece?

Un regalo de cumpleaños para cada mestizo y nacido de muggle y en parte no-humano que hubiera tratado con ella. Harry ciertamente había deseado eso con frecuencia durante su quinto año.

/.

El hogar de Umbridge era sorpresivamente opulento. No se acercaba al nivel de los Malfoy, por supuesto, pero igual así. La posición de mano derecha del Ministro de Magia parecía haberle pagado excesivamente bien. Eso, o la mujer había encontrado otros medios de suplementar sus ingresos. Fudge había aceptado numerosos sobornos. No existía razón para que su Subsecretaria no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Las defensas no se encontraban precisamente al nivel de una mansión de sangre pura, pero aun así eran sorpresivamente fuertes para ser defensas comunes.

Umbridge probablemente sabía que tenía enemigos y era lo bastante inteligente para actuar acorde. Esas defensas de todos modos no evitarían actuar a Harry, pero eran lo bastante fuertes para persuadir a la mayoría de otros atacantes a renunciar.

―¿Fuego Demoníaco? ―preguntó George después de la primera noche de reconocimiento―. Ella se encontraría muerta incluso antes de notar que las defensas cayeron. Eso no nos daría información útil, pero ella estaría completamente muerta.

Esa era una opción, eso era claro. La más fácil y la más segura, además. Pero aun así...

―Quiero que ella lo sepa ―Harry levantó su mirada desde un montón de notas sobre la mesa para encontrar los ojos de George―. Quiero que ella sepa porque va a morir. Quiero que sepa que ninguna cantidad de sonrisitas empalagosas ni amenazas ni Imperdonables va a salvar su vida esta vez. Quiero ser la última cosa que esa * _criatura miserable_ * vea antes de morir.

George se quedó en silencio largos segundos. Después él sonrió, una expresión oscura reflejada como un brillo impío en sus ojos―. ¿Un poco de revancha personal, su Señoría? Dices las cosas más dulces. Echa abajo las defensas con cuidado entonces. Que no tenga ninguna advertencia.

―Son fuertes, pero no tan peligrosas como las de los Malfoy. Con los hechizos correctos, podemos pasarlas con facilidad ―los hechizos correctos, un número de los cuales ellos ya conocían, y suficiente poder para compensar el resto.

Umbridge vivía sola. No habría nadie que la ayudara. Nadie que complicara las cosas.

―El veintiséis entonces ―concordó George―. Pasada la medianoche. Un regalo adecuado de cumpleaños.

Tal vez ambos estaban encontrando mucho deleite en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Una parte mayor de Harry sabía que ella se merecía cada parte de eso, y mucho más. Venganza, por ellos mismos, por Hogwarts, y por cada ser * _inferior_ * que ella había arruinado o matado.

~oOo~

Harry y George contaban con experiencia con hechizos de protecciones desde el asesinato de Malfoy, y ellos habían tomado empeño en seguir aprendiendo más después de eso. Algunos hechizos requerían suficiente poder para que Harry o los dos juntos pudieran manejarlo. Algunos hechizos requerían de múltiples varitas para funcionar. Otros tenían que ser hechos de modo silencioso, o sin varita, u otra docena diferente de requisitos con que se habían tropezado.

Ellos habían entrenado para echar abajo algunas de las barreras más potentes que el oro pudiera comprar. Como resultado de esa práctica, las defensas alrededor del hogar de Umbridge duraron menos de quince minutos en contra de ellos. Esto hubiese sido mucho más rápido de no ser porque querían hacerlo sin ser detectados.

Tal como esperaban, sus hechizos solamente revelaron a una persona adentro de la casa, y unas otras pocas medidas de seguridad detrás de las defensas.

La puerta cerrada del frente fue abierta con facilidad, y el hogar interior se parecía mucho a como Harry imaginaba basado en la oficina de la mujer en Hogwarts.

En su mayor parte rosado, con una alarmante cantidad de parafernalia gatuna. Esta hubiese parecido desordenada, de no ser porque había sido emplazada con una perturbadora cantidad de precisión, el espacio entre cada objeto perfectamente uniforme e impecable.

Un gran kneazle blanco, meticulosamente peinado y con una cinta rosada alrededor de su cuello, siseó cuando ellos entraron a la casa. George se encargo de éste con un _Desmaius_.

La escalera estaba cubierta por una alfombra espesa color rosa que tragó el sonido de sus pisadas y que daba al lugar una sensación casi claustrofóbica. Los motivos de gatitos continuaban en el primer piso, desde el papel mural a las muchas pinturas y platos decorativos sobre las murallas. El número de ojos pintados observándolos era un poco espeluznante y más que un poco desconcertante.

Ellos siguieron su conjuro de localización hasta la ubicación del único otro humano en el edificio, un cuarto grande al final del pasillo con una puerta parcialmente abierta y el sonido de profunda respiración que venía desde adentro.

Un _Desmaius_ de George se hizo cargo de Umbridge, mientras una retahíla de hechizos se aseguró de que ella no cargara nada que pudiera ser ubicado. Para alivio de ambos, la mujer estaba usando una pesada túnica de dormir conservadora, aunque George lanzó un rápido conjuro para cambiar el color rosa a algo que hiciera sufrir menos la vista.

Otro puñado de hechizos borró sus rastros y ellos se fueron, aunque Harry sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para poder olvidar que había estado dentro del dormitorio de Dolores Umbridge.

/.

Todo estaba preparado en la mayor de las casas de seguridad de los Lestrange para cuando la despertaron. Un hechizo de atadura total evitó que ella se moviera, y solamente la comprensión desazonada en sus ojos inmóviles reveló que ella estaba despierta y consciente de todo.

Harry se acuclilló en frente de su silla y sostuvo una pequeña botella de una poción perfectamente clara. Esperó lo suficiente para que Umbridge tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que era antes de hablar.

―Veritaserum ―confirmó Harry, sin dejar nunca de mirarla. El odio había retornado en el momento en que la divisó en el dormitorio, un año entero de tortura y acoso y furia reprimida, y la cicatriz en el dorso de su mano escoció en una forma que no había hecho por años.

―Vamos a extraer todo de ti ―continuó sin piedad―. Cada pieza de chantaje. Cada pequeño trato sucio. Cada cosa que ayudaste a alguien a encubrir. Y después vamos a usarlo para acabar con cada simpatizante despreciable de Voldemort que todavía quede en tu precioso Ministerio. El mundo mágico va a * _arder_ *. Y tu vas a ayudarnos.

Él sonrió, en forma afilada y sanguinaria, y observó el temor creciente en sus ojos con no poca satisfacción.

―Y cuando nos hayas contado todo lo que sabes, voy a tener misericordia y permitirte una muerte rápida. Eso es mucho más de lo que Voldemort nos habría concedido. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños inusualmente generoso.

/.

Harry y George regresaron a la casa de Umbridge tres horas más tarde con un cadáver (Maldición Asesina; Harry había mantenido su palabra), y las instrucciones de un baúl grande con muchas protecciones incrustado en el piso donde Umbridge mantenía toda la evidencia de un número de cosas que nadie quería que se hicieran públicas. Ellos habían tenido razón sobre el chantaje, y Umbridge, burócrata hasta la médula, había mantenido registros meticulosos para ella misma. Algunas de esas cosas ahora eran inútiles, la gente en cuestión ya estaba muerta a manos de Harry, pero muchas más seguían siendo información valiosa.

Ellos dejarían que el clamor muriera. Dejarían que Umbridge fuera olvidada. Dejarían creer a la gente que la evidencia había desaparecido junto con la mujer misma y que nunca volvería a reaparecer.

Y luego, en unos meses o años, la sacarían de nuevo y verían cuan útil era esa información cuando se trataba de doblegar al Wizengamot y al Ministerio a su voluntad.

.

El asesinato de Dolores Umbridge fue primera página en las noticias del _Profeta_.

Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían. Aun así Hermione recortó con cuidado el artículo y lo guardó. Harry sospechaba que ella no la fue la única ex-estudiante de Hogwarts que hizo lo mismo.

~oOo~

 _Las Harpías de Holyhead_ realizaron sus pruebas de selección a principios de septiembre. Fiel a la predicción de Luna, Ginny estuvo espectacular. Un año de entrenamiento después de Hogwarts había afinado sus habilidades, y ella aceptó la posición de Cazadora de reserva con mucho gusto cuando se le ofreció.

A las _Harpías_ no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo que su familia fuera sospechosa de asociación con un Señor Oscuro. Harry no se sintió sorprendido. Las _Harpías_ tenían una reputación brutal, y no solamente en el campo de quidditch.

Harry arriesgó una visita a la Madriguera dos días después de eso, tanto para felicitar a Ginny como para asegurarle, de nuevo, a Molly Weasley que él estaba bien y sanando, de verdad.

Luna lo saludó con una sonrisa brillante y fue en busca de la señora Weasley al huerto. Por primera vez en largo tiempo Harry se encontró a solas con Ginny.

―Supe lo de las _Harpías_ ―dijo Harry antes de que el silencio pudiera volverse demasiado incómodo―. Felicitaciones. Te lo mereces. Haz entrenado duro.

Ginny se removió un poco y pareció tan insegura acerca de la situación como Harry―. Gracias. Yo estoy... ellas me gustan. Yo en serio quería ese puesto ―tomó una respiración honda―. George... George mencionó...

Ella no terminó la oración, pero la manera en que sus ojos fueron hacia su pecho dijeron el resto.

―Ahora estoy bien ―Harry vaciló―. Va a dejar cicatrices y creo que he acumulado una deuda de vida, pero esta casi sanada. Estoy bien.

Ginny asintió. Ella volvió a moverse, algo insegura, y luego cruzó la habitación a media carrera y lo abrazó como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Fuerte y feroz y ceñido, y después lo soltó antes de que su madre llegara y pudiera verlo.

Y si los ojos de ella estaban un poco húmedos y su piel un poco más pálida de lo normal, Harry supo que era mejor no mencionarlo.

~oOo~

Hermione cumplió veintiún años el diecinueve de septiembre. Ellos lo celebraron como lo hacían con todos los cumpleaños: con una botella de whisky de fuego mientras esperaban la campanada de medianoche.

Elevaron sus vasos cuando la última campanada del reloj de péndulo recorrió la casa. Ron fue el primero en hablar, sus labios torcidos en una mueca amarga que pasaba por sonrisa.

―Por una larga vida ―comenzó el brindis tradicional de los magos.

―Por herederos fuertes ―continuó Harry.

―Y por las bendiciones de la magia ―concluyó Hermione con suavidad―. Y aparte de eso ... que pasemos tres días en el cielo antes de que el diablo sepa que estamos muertos.

Ellos bebieron al mismo tiempo. No por los brindis mágicos, ni las bendiciones tradicionales, sino por la promesa en broma compartida por Seamus Finnigan en la sala común de Gryffindor en lo que se sentía como toda una vida atrás.

~oOo~

Harry y George fueron tras otra mansión pequeña a fines de septiembre. El hogar de los Wooton no estaba conectado al Flú, pero solía estarlo, y eso fue suficiente para que Anthony encontrara la dirección.

El Ministerio no se deshacía de sus registros. Nunca. A menos que, por supuesto, alguien les pagara lo suficiente y resultaba obvio que Talfryn Wooton nunca vio razón para ello. El hombre no era un mortífago marcado, ni contaba con la influencia ni la riqueza para ganarse enemigos serios.

Sin embargo, había servido como uno de los asistentes a la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos. Un trabajo inofensivo, Harry lo sabía, que quedaba desmentido por el hecho de que el hombre tenía acceso a los nombres y estatus de sangre de cada estudiante de Hogwarts (además de a un número de direcciones), y que conocía cuál de los examinadores era * _flexible_ * al calificar con el incentivo adecuado.

¿Un hijo de una familia pura y adecuada que no cumpliera con los estándares de los sangre pura? Galeones o un favor o dos allanarían el camino para algunos resultados respetables en los exámenes. Después de todo, no serviría de nada tener un heredero que fuera reprobado de Hogwarts. ¿Y si Madame Marchbanks se mantenía demasiado atenta a las cosas? "Volver a tomar los exámenes" después de una "tutoría de verano" resolvía el problema. No había necesidad de molestar a la Directora de la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos por una cosa tan pequeña.

¿Un nacido de muggle que quería volver a tomar un examen o interponer una queja por su calificación? Bueno, las cosas tienden a desaparecer en el Ministerio. Después de todo las solicitudes tenían que llenarse en forma impecable. Wooton no hubiera constituido un mortífago muy competente, pero era un maestro de la burocracia y del arte de arreglar todo a la satisfacción de quien le pagara en ese momento.

Avery y los Lestrange conocían acerca de él. Lucius Malfoy lo había considerado _*útil*_.

Solamente eso habría bastado para convencer a Harry. Él había tenido mayores amenazas que perseguir primero, por supuesto, pero Wooton había seguido en la lista, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba mientras Harry continuaba su labor.

Wooton había mantenido un bajo perfil en el periodo entre los dos reinados de Voldemort, pero Harry había aprendido por los recuerdos de Malfoy y el interrogatorio de los Lestrange que el hombre había hecho mucho daño. Con las calificaciones apropiadas y la sangre apropiada, podrías conseguir ser contratado en cualquier parte, ¿y en una elección entre un nacido de muggle con buenas calificaciones y un sangre pura con notas igual de buenas? Harry sabía exactamente cual resultaría ser la decisión cada vez.

Si los nacidos de muggles eran demasiado insistentes que tenían derecho a ser considerados también (o el derecho a * _empleo_ *, que los Merlín los ayudara a todos) , entonces Wooton normalmente podría ayudarlos también con eso. Arreglar algunas calificaciones, tal vez, ya que claramente tuvo que ser un error que un * _nacido de muggle_ * tuviera tan buenas calificaciones. Tal vez encontrar una dirección sin la molestia de buscar la información en lugares más obvios, donde la gente realmente podría tener un récord de tales cosas. Después de todo, los problemas podían hacerse desaparecer.

Con una ubicación y un objetivo que no era un mortífago del círculo interno, la tarea de Harry fue mucho más sencilla.

Ellos atacaron por la noche, como solían hacerlo. Las defensas eran razonablemente aceptables. Harry suponía que tras haber visto las defensas de los Malfoy y los Black, podía presumir que las defensas ordinarias ni siquiera le hacían hacer una pausa. Hasta las protecciones de las guaridas de los Lestrange, por muy temporales que hubieran sido, habían sido mejores, eso sin pensar en las protecciones temporales de los Nott.

Mucho podría decirse del Círculo Interno de los Mortífagos, pero la mayoría de ellos había sido mágicamente poderosos y brutalmente competentes. Si no habían emplazado sus propias protecciones, contaban con el oro y las conexiones para conseguir a los mejores fabricantes de protecciones en el negocio para que las hicieran por ellos.

Las protecciones de Wooton eran lo bastante pequeñas para que la barrera temporal anti-Aparición y anti-Traslador de Harry fueran colocadas con facilidad y se extendieron mucho más allá de la propiedad. El Flú no era un problema cuando la casa no estaba conectada ya, la escoba sería demasiado expuesto, y Wooton no era ni lo bastante rico ni importante para justificar tener un elfo doméstico.

George lanzó un hechizo de detección, frunció el ceño y trató con otro―. Hay algunas defensas, pero son inútiles. Solamente bloquean los hechizos más débiles. Supongo que él piensa que esta a salvo, puesto que no era uno de los lame-botas de Voldemort.

Harry lanzó una serie de hechizos bien practicados y esperó el resultado. Inútil resultó ser una descripción exacta. Tan sólo bloqueaban al más básico de los hechizos destinado a averiguar el número de personas adentro. El segundo, más fuerte, que lanzó Harry pasó a través de las defensas con facilidad.

Una parte de él sabía que así era como las barreras ordinarias tendían a ser. Barreras simples que eran asequibles o conjuradas por magos o brujas con tan sólo las nociones más básicas de ese arte. La mayoría de los hogares no contaban con protecciones instaladas que pudieran detener un momento a un Señor Oscuro. La mayoría de las personas mágicas no esperaban tener que defenderse ellos mismos contra Aurores ni mortífagos, ni enemigos mortales.

―Dos humanos, ambos en el segundo piso ―murmuró George.

Probablemente la esposa del hombre. Wooton estaba casado. También tenía un hijo, pero varios años mayor que Harry y se había mudado hacía mucho tiempo.

Sería fácil el conjurar Fuego Demoníaco y dejar que la casa se quemara hasta los cimientos. Por un momento Harry se sintió tentado. Después el apretón de su mano sobre su varita se intensificó y forzó el impulso a un lado.

―Si esa es su esposa, ella no tiene nada que ver con ésto. Deberíamos asegurarnos de que sea realmente Wooton el que esta en esa cama y no su amante o algo parecido.

George resopló―. No la culparía si así fuera. ¿Un reconocimiento entonces?

Si ellos revisaban al hombre por cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para ubicarlos y asegurarse de que su esposa permaneciera inconsciente hasta la mañana … él no iba a tener nada parecido a las protecciones que Lucius Malfoy había tenido.

―Será mejor ―pudiera ser que el hombre no supiera información muy útil, pero igual. Existía la posibilidad.

La casa fue casi una decepción por lo fácil que fue entrar. El Fuego Demoníaco habría sido más rápido, pero aun así, George con su entrenamiento con defensas significó un acceso en menos de cinco minutos sin disparar ni una sola alarma en el proceso.

Unos pocos hechizos para abrir la puerta sin ser vistos. Un número de hechizos de detección atravesaron la casa para revisar en busca de trampas, sin aparecer ninguna. Dos _Desmaius_ se encargaron de las personas en el dormitorio, un rápido chequeo para asegurarse de que ese hombre era en verdad su objetivo, y otro puñado de hechizos para borrar cualquier rastro que ellos pudieran haber dejado atrás.

Harry echo abajo sus propias barreras temporales con un movimiento de varita y después salieron de allí con un crujido de Desaparición, en menos de media hora después de haber llegado.

/.

A la primera luz del amanecer, Wooton estaba muerto y se habían encargado discretamente de su cuerpo. Él no era un mortífago, ni siquiera era sospechoso de ser uno, y sería más fácil para todos si esto no fuera atribuido de inmediato a Harry. No dudaba que seguiría siendo un sospechoso, pero cuando menos no tendrían ninguna prueba, y Wooton no se ajustaba a su esquema habitual de objetivos.

Ahora tenían otro montón de pergaminos que revisar. La mayoría eran inútiles: cosas que ellos ya sabían, o información que no tenían modo de utilizar, pero siempre existía algo. Más tarde o más temprano, algo en ese interrogatorio probaría ser útil.

~oOo~

Susan cumplió veintiún años a principios de octubre. Pasando a ser así a tener mayoría de edad para observar los debates del Wizengamot antes de poder reclamar su asiento -como un miembro de una familia mágica adecuada de categoría- a la edad de veinticinco años. Sin otros parientes vivos con el nombre de familia Bones, era un hecho que ella reclamaría su asiento. Las familias Abbot, Longbottom y Macmillan todas tenían también un asiento, pero estos se encontraban reclamados en la actualidad por parientes de mayor edad, ninguno de ellos un día menor a los setenta.

Neville se convertiría en un observador también en su cumpleaños, ya que era el único Longbottom que quedaba, pero tanto Hannah como Ernie tenían otros parientes antes en línea. No es que eso importara mucho. Con dos personas allí, Susan ahora y Neville en el verano entrante, ellos tenían el Wizengamot totalmente cubierto.

Con el conocimiento de primera mano de la política y miembros del Wizengamot, la lista de objetivos de Harry se volvió mucho más depurada.

Cuando a mediados de octubre las restricciones sobre los en parte no-humanos disminuyeron, Susan fue quien le explicó a él lo ocurrido tras bambalinas. A los de afuera no se les permitía observar las reuniones, ni siquiera a los reporteros del _Profeta_. Hubo algunas explicaciones vagas acerca de escoger hacer lo correcto y no ceder a las masas mediante la persecución de leyes populares, pero ni siquiera el mismo Wizengamot parecía dar mucho crédito a eso. Simplemente era una manera de evitar ser culpados por más tratos desagradables y por presionar sacar leyes para su propia ventaja sin tener que responder por ello. La mayoría del Wizengamot no deseaba ver modificadas esas reglas sobre la responsabilidad pública y así continuar siendo un sistema elitista y anticuado.

Tal como era, una serie de trabajos controlados por el Ministro y los ministerios contenían restricciones contra criaturas. Ningún hombre-lobo. Ningún vampiro. Ningún gigante, ni arpías, ni mitad-alguna cosa, ningún… bueno, por estos días a los nacidos de muggle no se les discriminaba de forma específica, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo desde cuando ellos se encontraban también en esa lista. Harry estaba al tanto.

Los cambios más recientes aliviaron las restricciones sobre los que eran en parte no-humanos y permitió a magos y brujas como Teddy y Lavender para que, en teoría, pudieran tener un número de trabajos que de otro modo les hubieran estado prohibidos ; o en los que por lo menos hubieran tenido una muy buena razón para conseguir un permiso especial para ello.

Las habilidades de Teddy como metamorfomago le hubiera garantizado probablemente una excepción a estar vedado en las fuerzas de Aurores por tener sangre de hombre-lobo. Con los nuevos cambios, esa excepción no hubiera sido necesaria.

Harry estaba muy consciente de que esto todavía se encontraba en teoría y que en la práctica llevaría mucho más tiempo para que tomara efecto. Sin embargo esto era un comienzo.

―Muy pocas personas estan dispuesta a hablar mucho en contra de esta clase de proyecto de ley en estos días ―le explicó después Susan―. Tu has sido … meticuloso con tus listas. Aquellos que están en desacuerdo no están dispuestos a arriesgarse a atraer tu atracción intentando bloquearlas. Aquellos que están de acuerdo... la mayoría no esta de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo, pero bloquear el proyecto de ley por esa razón sería una idiotez.

―Y eso podría atraer mi atención ―añadió Harry.

―Y podrían atraer tu atención ―concordó Susan―. El Wizengamot se enorgullece de no ceder nunca ante las amenazas, pero en su larga y poco gloriosa historia ha cedido siempre ante la primera demostración de fuerza. Voldemort se lo ganó con oro y sangre. Tu no te has molestado en usar oro, pero has sido liberal con la sangre. Las familias Oscuras no están acostumbradas a ser las amenazadas. Están acostumbradas a ser las que están del lado * _correcto_ *. Si este hubiera sido el Wizengamot de hace un año atrás esto no habría funcionado, pero has matado a las cabecillas desde entonces. Nadie quiere tomar las riendas. No cuando hay un Señor Oscuro esperando ese tipo de cosas.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio. Mute reapareció con una tetera de té recién hecho. Por un rato ellos se ocuparon con en el té caliente y las galletas y el silencio continuó.

―Tu no estas de acuerdo con lo que he hecho.

Susan emitió un sonido de cansancio―. No. Eso no cambia el hecho de que eso es necesario.

―Me gustaría ver un día al mundo mágico convertido en una democracia auténtica ―admitió Harry―. No sé si eso algún día sucederá, este sitio ha sido regido por galeones y la ley del más fuerte por tanto tiempo, pero … es una idea agradable.

―Eso dependerá de nuestros hijos ―murmuró Susan―. Un vampiro verdadero enseñando pociones, y no solamente un profesor que todos piensan que lo es. Un programa de estudios muggles que no sea de risa. Un Ministerio que no se encuentre a la venta más veces que no. Juicios que no puedan ser influenciados por la cantidad apropiada de galeones ni chantaje. Merlín, tan siquiera un Ministro que no sea un sangre pura sería un comienzo. Incluso hasta un mestizo.

Ella le dio una mirada a Harry―. Ese podrías haber sido tu, en otro mundo. El primer Ministro de Magia mestizo. Puede que hayan existido otros, pero si fue así lo ocultaron bastante bien.

―Tal vez. No se me da bien la política. Hermione podría haber sido la primera Ministra nacida de muggles. Ella tampoco es buena con la política, pero tiene el empeño y la inteligencia.

―Tal vez a través de un desvío por el DALM. Los Aurores o el equipo legal. Esa ruta ha entregado varios Ministros competentes a través de los años ―la voz de Susan se apagó y dejó de hablar por largo rato―. ¿Alguna vez te arrepientes?

Harry hizo una pausa, con la taza a medio camino de su boca―. ¿Cómo habría sido, quieres decir? ―bajó la taza y tomó unos segundos en reunir sus pensamientos―. No en su mayor parte. No tiene sentido ya el arrepentimiento. No puedo deshacer mis decisiones, aun cuando lo quisiera. Los arrepentimientos no harían nada por ayudarme, y tampoco voy a menospreciar las decisiones de Ron y Hermione y George de ese modo. ¿Si acaso deseo que esto no hubiera sido necesario? Sí. Merlín, sí. Eso no cambia el hecho de que yo lo haría todo de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Susan lo observó por un largo rato―. ¿Y si llegamos a conseguirlo algún día? ¿Si el mundo mágico se convirtiera en el lugar que queremos que sea?

Un día, tan lejano en el futuro que Harry ni siquiera conseguía imaginar como un mundo así podría verse―. ¿Hablando en forma hipotética? ¿Asumiendo que todos sobrevivamos? ¿Asumiendo que yo no caiga del todo y alguien deba detenerme? No lo sé ―admitió―. Yo nunca pensé tan adelante. Nunca he imaginado que viviré tanto para verlo.

―Gryffindor ―suspiró Susan. Había un cierto cariño en la palabra, sin embargo, así que él asumió que estaba bien.

―Parte Slytherin, si quieres saberlo ―Harry hizo una pausa―. Yo pienso … que eso dependerá de Ron y Hermione, ¿no? Supongo que sería bueno tan sólo retirarse. A algún sitio tranquilo en alguna parte, muy lejos de todo y donde nadie me reconozca. Pasar el resto de mi vida creciendo flores o alimentando gatos abandonados o algo así. Sólo ser Harry. No Harry Potter, ni el Niño Que Vivió, ni el Hombre Que Venció, ni el Salvador Vuelto Traidor ni el Lord Oscuro Potter. Sólo Harry. Quizás hasta convencería a Ron y Hermione para que se me unieran.

―Supongo … si no te importa alimentar a un tejón perdido o a un cuervo, también nosotros podríamos visitarte ―dijo Susan con suavidad.

―Habría té y galletas ―ofreció Harry en forma igual de suave―. Y cualquier cosa extraña que escojamos en el jardín.

Ellos terminaron su té en silencio. Solamente entonces Susan le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y cansada.

―Pienso ―dijo ella―, que eso se escucha absolutamente adorable.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sois un sol. Saludos y buena semana.

~oOo~

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((20))**

Su suerte terminó a fines de octubre. Tal vez el silencio relativo del DALM los había hecho relajar su seguridad. Tal vez ellos se habían vuelto demasiado confiados en sus propias habilidades. Tal vez tan solo fuera pura y sencilla temeridad y estupidez.

El cumpleaños de Molly Weasley cayó un día lunes. Ella decidió invitar a todo el lote de los Weasley y su familia extendida para un fiesta de cumpleaños el día veintiocho, el día sábado más cercano al día verdadero.

Harry declinó. Muy educado y con mucho pesar, pero ninguna cantidad de intentos de convencerlo le hicieron cambiar de parecer. Él confiaba en la familia, pero se negaba a ser la causa de tensión y de incomodidad en su cumpleaños, y se negaba absolutamente a ponerlos en riesgo, y aunque Molly no estaba feliz con eso, ella lo comprendió.

Hermione y Ron llevaron más tiempo en decidirse. Ellos habían ido de visita con frecuencia sin ningún problema, y quizás esa fuera la razón por la cual ninguno de ellos lo pensó dos veces.

Hermione vacilaba entre las pilas masivas de libros en Grimmauld que no había tenido tiempo de revisar y una jornada extremadamente ruidosa de Weasleys. Pero de nuevo, puesto de esa manera, no era de sorprender que Hermione eligiera quedarse también en casa.

―Además ―le dijo ella a Ron―, ¿en serio te confías en Harry solo toda una tarde? ¿con * _aquellos_ * libros?

Tomando en cuenta que uno de * _aquellos*_ libros incluía un tomo pesado de hechizos de demolición, era un punto para ella.

Ron se quedó mirando a Harry―. Correcto. Yo iré. Le diré a mamá que le envían sus mejores saludos.

Tomada la decisión, ellos enviaron a Ron con un regalo, montones de buenos deseos y le urgieron a tener cuidado, para luego enterrarse en sus estudios. Hermione tenía razón con respecto a esos libros, y Harry pretendía practicar unos cuantos de esos hechizos en el Escondite. Todavía prefería el Fuego Demoníaco, pero no era siempre práctico cuando no quieres que todo quede reducido a cenizas, y varios de esos hechizos parecían que podrían tener efectos espectaculares.

Fue un poco después del mediodía cuando el vínculo con Ron surgió a la vida.

[Alguien acaba de levantar barreras protectoras alrededor de la Madriguera. Lo bastante poderosas para brillar. Aparición y Trasladores están bloqueados, y la conexión del Flú ha desaparecido]

La respuesta desde el vínculo fue instantánea y abrumadora. Harry sintió que el piso se hundía a sus pies, sus latidos se convirtieron en un tambor estruendoso a sus oídos, y arriba de todo estaba la urgencia inmediata y frenética de seguir el tirón del vínculo hasta Ron.

Hermione aferró la mano de Harry un momento antes de que fuera a Aparecerse, y que se jodieran las protecciones, para forzarlo a detenerse a pensar en vez de eso. [¿Escobas? ¿Elfos domésticos?]

[No con estas barreras]. Harry podía sentir la rigidez de Ron a través del vínculo, los cambios abruptos desde la sorpresa a la ira a la preocupación antes de asentarse en una callada resignación. [Bueno, siempre bromeamos que Hermione encontraría una manera de sacarnos de Azkaban.]

[¿Cuántos atacantes?] La mente de Harry se esforzaba por mantenerse al tanto, encontrar una manera de salir de esto, y todo en lo que podía pensar era una devastación mayúscula. Si ellos querían a Ron … a Ron o Hermione o George o cualquiera de los otros... él los haría pagar por ello con sangre. La fuerte urgencia a Desaparecer seguía todavía allí, y solamente el hecho de saber ahora lo que era le hacía capaz de combatirlo.

La expresión pálida de Hermione y el fuerte apretón en su mano le dejaba poca duda de que ella combatía contra lo mismo.

Ellos deberían haber estado allí. Deberían haber estado allí, y todo en él clamaba por hacer algo al respecto.

La resignación de Ron cambió en determinación por unos pocos segundos. [Desde la ventana cuento seis Aurores. Papá dice que de acuerdo con las protecciones son veinte. No voy a permitir que ustedes dos también queden atrapados. Necesito que ustedes me saquen de Azkaban, ¿recuerdan?]

Él no mencionó al resto de la familia. No necesitaba hacerlo. Ninguno de ellos iba a arriesgarlos, en especial ya que ellos sabían muy bien que los Weasley eran capaces de pelear despiadadamente por uno de los suyos.

[¿Qué hay del vínculo?] Preguntó Ron cuando ninguno de los dos habló. [No estoy sintiendo las mismas ganas de Aparecer, no como con Harry. Pienso que es porque soy yo quien esta en problemas esta vez.]

[Es tan malo como en el caso de Harry]. La voz mental de Hermione se oía sombría. [Yo pienso que es la distancia. George trajo a Harry de regreso casi de inmediato. Tu no has recibido un hechizo diseñado para matar, pero la distancia esta jugando en nuestra contra. Tampoco me deja bloquearlo. Lo intenté.]

Si era esto con lo que habían lidiado cuando él estuvo inconsciente, no era de extrañar que se vieran tan mal cuando él despertó por fin. No era de extrañar que la magia de almas estuviera prohibida. No cuando Harry podía sentir aquellos hilos inofensivos y serviciales del vínculo introducirse profundamente y * _jalar_ * hasta que parecían que estuvieran intentando despedazar su magia fuera de él en su intento por hacerlo Aparecerse.

 _[Maldita sea]_ , dijo Ron, haciendo eco en forma inconsciente a los pensamientos de Harry. [Yo necesito hablar con papá.]

El vínculo quedó en silencio. Ninguno de ellos habló. El apretón de Hermione en la mano de Harry casi la pulverizó, pero a Harry no le importó. Le devolvió el apretón, y ellos se quedaron sentados en silencio esperando noticias, de uno u otro modo.

Por fin, ellos sintieron de nuevo la presencia de Ron.

[George todavía esta en Diagon. Él no iba a llegar hasta en otra hora más. Acabo de advertirle, y le di el arete a Luna. Aun cuando ellos registren la casa, se ve como algo que ella usaría.]

Ellos no preguntaron si él se estaba entregando. No era como si hubieran muchas más opciones.

[Papá no esta muy feliz, y mamá esta furiosa con ellos. Yo... parece que sólo se trató de pura suerte. Era el cumpleaños de mamá y ellos decidieron que valía la pena hacer un intento. Todos se ven tan sorprendidos como nosotros. No creo que alguien nos haya vendido. Solamente fuimos estúpidos. O tuvimos poca suerte _._ ]

[Te sacaremos de allí. Sin importar lo que cueste], prometió Harry.

[Lo sé.] Ron sonaba mucho más calmado de lo que Harry sentía, o como Hermione se veía, para el caso. Hasta un Gryffindor sabe cuando se enfrenta a una batalla que no tiene sentido pelear. La fe inamovible de Ron en ellos era en parte reconfortante, y en parte intimidante, pero ahora mismo era justo lo que Harry necesitaba.

Él encontraría una manera de sacar a Ron de allí. Costara lo que costara. Él todavía deseaba Aparecerse allí de inmediato, quemar las barreras en una tormenta de Fuego Demoníaco, y despedazar hasta el último Auror inútil que viera, y solamente la fe testaruda de Ron en él y el apretón de Hermione en su mano lo mantenía anclado.

[Uh. Ellos trajeron al Jefe de los Aurores para esto. Pienso que ellos tenían la esperanza de hallarnos a los tres.]

Hermione tragó saliva. [Eso es probable. Yo... ten cuidado, Ron.]

Harry sintió un destello de resignación irónica por parte de Ron. [Creo que esto esta a punto de quedar fuera de mis manos.]

Hubo la impresión breve de un _Desmaius_ , y el vínculo quedó abruptamente en silencio.

Y en Grimmauld Place la chimenea fría estalló con un rugido furioso de magia cuando el Señor Oscuro Potter perdió su última tenue sujeción a su auto-control.

~oOo~

―¿Qué es lo que sabemos?

Las emociones de Harry habían atravesado una tormenta desde la furia hasta la preocupación y todo de nuevo repetidamente antes de asentarse, por ahora, sobre una resolución feroz. Los estantes y luces habían dejado de temblar, cuando menos.

Todavía se paseaba por el cuarto como un Nundu enjaulado, dejando escapar energía inquieta de la única forma en que podía. La inconsciencia de Ron no había hecho nada para ayudar. Sólo lo había empeorado al quitar lo que debía haber sido una posible influencia estabilizadora para él y para Hermione. La chimenea, ahora un desastre parcialmente fundido de hollín y piedra agrietada, había soportado el peso de ello. Incluso ahora los restos de la magia de Harry continuaban bullendo en las piedras.

Ernie había aprendido el Secreto de Grimmauld cuando Harry había resultado herido. George poco después había permitido que el resto de ellos supiera del Fidelius. Harry estaba agradecido por eso ahora. Grimmauld era lo más parecido que tenían a una fortaleza, y en este momento él quería un lugar seguro y fácil de defender para reunirse y servir como una vía de escape si alguno de ellos llegara a necesitarlo. Solamente Susan, George y Dean estaban allí con ellos por ahora. No querían arriesgarse a generar sospechas no deseadas si demasiados 'antiguos' amigos de Harry Potter tenían asuntos urgentes que atender justo después del arresto de Ron.

―Hay un aumento de la actividad de Aurores ―informó Susan―. Mi horario ha sido reorganizado. Tengo que reportarme mañana a las seis. No hay más órdenes aparte de eso, pero he hablado con un par de los otros aprendices. Todos hemos sido llamados. Turnos diferentes, pero están llamando a todos los que tienen.

―Se están preparando para un ataque ―dijo Dean y le dio una mirada a Susan―. Ellos no me han contactado, pero ¿recuerdan a Wyght? ¿Mi mentor junior? Él se ha mantenido en contacto conmigo después que yo me retiré.

―Él también se retiró en junio, ¿no es así? ¿Por razones familiares?

―Su padre se enfermó con viruela de dragón. Él sobrevivió, pero no esperan que llegue a recuperarse. A Wyght prácticamente se le ordenó que abandonara esa tontería de los Aurores y que se hiciera cargo como heredero ―los ojos de Dean se volvieron hacia Harry―. Él se comunicó por Flú justo antes de que tu nos llamaras. El DALM acababa de contactarlo con una oferta para que regresara al entrenamiento de Aurores, con efecto inmediato. Él quería saber si yo había escuchado alguna cosa.

―Él estaba a unos pocos meses de graduarse ―dijo Susan, haciendo cálculos mentales―. Pero ha estado medio año sin entrenar. Eso es una eternidad para un Auror. Ellos no solamente están llamando a todos los que tienen, están tratando activamente de aumentar las filas de nuevo. ¿Has oído algo de Ron?

―Todavía sigue inconsciente ―Hermione se veía pálida, pero sorprendentemente tranquila. Esto desmentía las emociones que Harry podía sentir justo debajo de la superficie del vínculo―. Los Aurores se llevaron a todos los que estaban en la Madriguera para interrogarlos, pero Ron es el único que esta bajo arresto. George salió de la tienda en el momento en que Ron le envió su advertencia. Ellos no tenían suficiente para acusar a nadie más. Luna lo vio brevemente. Por lo menos él parecía ileso.

―Ellos querrán defensas emplazadas antes de despertarlo, entonces ―concluyó Susan―. Ellos no saben de lo que tu eres capaz de hacer una vez que él vuelva a estar de nuevo consciente, pero ellos no querrán arriesgarse ―ella vaciló―. No ha habido ninguna citación urgente del Wizengamot, pero eso no significa nada. Ellos querrán interrogarlo para averiguar lo que sabe y lo que ha hecho antes de organizar un juicio. No habrá sorpresas desagradables de ese modo.

―¿Entonces no lo enviarán directamente a Azkaban? Eso es una mejoría. Más de lo que obtuvo Canuto. Debe ser la influencia _centelleante_ de Shacklebolt ―George había estado tan furioso como Harry, pero esa furia hirviente había terminado por asentarse en una ira latente.

―Varios de los Aurores que no están en servicio gustan de pasar las tardes en el Caldero Chorreante. Hannah obtendrá la información que pueda de ellos. Ella sabe cuales se vuelven algo parlanchines cuando están ebrios. Ernie se dejará caer también por el Caldero para visitar a Hannah. La mayoría de los Hufflepuff permanecen en contacto después de Hogwarts, y no será sospechoso. Ahora, los planos del ministerio … no existen. No que hayamos descubierto. Si existieran, están obsoletos, escondidos en un algún lugar oscuro y olvidado, o lo más probable es que ambas cosas. Anthony y Neville están trabajando en algo basados en lo saben, y Dean y yo nos uniremos a ellos más tarde.

Ellos contaban con poca información por ahora, pero con algo de suerte tendrían mucha más en la mañana. Harry dominó su impaciencia y asintió con rigidez―. Muy bien entonces. Nos reuniremos mañana. Se los haré saber también a los otros. Si Ron...

Harry hizo una pausa cuando Mute apareció, con ojos enormes y claramente preocupada. Ella le pasó a Harry un periódico doblado y desapareció un instante después.

Harry comprendió la razón en el momento que desdobló el periódico.

 **«¡HÉROE DE GUERRA WEASLEY ARRESTADO! ¡SEGUIDOR DEL SEÑOR OSCURO!»**

No había una fotografía del mismo Ron, pero el Jefe de Aurores aparecía en forma prominente en la página principal, en el medio de lo que parecía ser una conferencia de prensa.

―¿Harry?

Él puso un freno sobre sus emociones, pero no lo bastante rápido para detener el gruñido de la madera aplastada cuando la puerta sólida detrás de él implosionó en una bola de astillas. No lo bastante rápido para evitar que su taza se resquebrajara con un crujido agudo. Él puso el periódico sobre la mesa, el titular tan grande que todos ellos pudieron leerlo con facilidad.

―La noticia acaba de publicarse.

Él había tenido la esperanza de que los Aurores lo mantuvieran en secreto, para que ellos tuvieran tan solo que preocuparse del DALM. Debería haberlo sabido.

Con todos los del mundo mágico al tanto de ello … todos estarían esperando que se moviera. Todos estarían vigilando en espera de cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario.

 _Maldita sea._

 _/._

Hannah y Ernie trajeron noticias el domingo por la mañana, ninguna de éstas mejores que las del _Profeta_.

Ron seguía inconsciente. Siguiendo la palabra de Hermione, les tomó el uso de pócima SinSueño el que pudieran tener algo de descanso, y la paciencia de Harry estaba desapareciendo rápidamente. La de Hermione era sólo un tanto mejor.

―Tom dice que la atmósfera en el Caldero se siente como durante el primer surgimiento de Voldemort ―Hannah con su expresión dura y sombría, era un mundo de diferencia de la chica alegre, tolerante y en ocasiones testaruda que estaba aprendiendo el tejemaneje de una taberna de su tío abuelo Tom―. Oh, chismorrean como un puñado de viejecitas como siempre, pero se sobresaltan cada vez que la puerta se abre con algo más fuerza de lo normal.

― _Indecisas_ viejecitas ―añadió Ernie―. Maldita sea, los escuché cambiar de parecer más veces que Fudge. Ellos están de acuerdo con quien fuera que hable más fuerte cada vez.

―Nadie quiere ser el mago que opine distinto ―la expresión de Hannah se tensó―. Nadie quiere que la opinión equivocada de con la persona equivocada. Por lo que pude darme cuente, ellos están más preocupados de lo que los Aurores fuera de servicio puedan pensar si ellos se ponen del lado de un Señor Oscuro que de si tu pudieras sentirte ofendido.

A Harry no le gustaba en especial la idea de un mundo donde la gente sintiera mayor preocupación por la reacción de los Aurores que por la de un Señor Oscuro. Por otro lado, no le gustaba tampoco la idea de que ser la clase de persona temida como Voldemort. Era una situación con las de perder por ambos lados.

―Honestamente, se trata menos de la ofensa y más acerca de lo que tu puedas llegar a hacer después del arresto de Ron ―Ernie suspiró y se echo para atrás en el sofá, hundiéndose en los almohadones―. Están preocupados de verdad de que los Aurores decidan que son "magos de interés" si dicen la cosa equivocada, cierto, pero todos saben que el Ministerio tiene a Ron. Todos saben que tu vas a recuperarlo o echar abajo el lugar intentándolo. Nadie quiere resultar atrapado en eso. La gente no olvida el nombre que el _Profeta_ te dio, y nadie quiere estar cerca del «Señor Fuego Demoníaco» cuando decida vengarse. Has probado ser lo bastante poderoso para ser una amenaza. Nadie va a olvidarse de eso en mucho tiempo.

―Los Aurores fuera de servicio mantienen un ojo sobre todo ―añadió Hannah―. Más de lo usual. Todos estarán vigilando. Cada Auror, cada mago especializado en matar, cada guardia en Gringotts. _Todos_.

Su taza estaba temblando de nuevo. Harry inhaló en forma lenta. Dejó escapar el aire de nuevo. Se forzó a mantener la magia bajo control, por más que todo en él demandaba que la dejara libre e hiciera que todos * _pagaran_ * por convertir a Ron en un blanco.

Ellos habían descubierto que la compañía lo ayudaba. Hacía que fuera más fácil el resistir la sensación constante y desgastante de que algo estaba mal. Harry no había estado a solas un solo instante desde el arresto de Ron. Si no era Hermione, era Neville o George, nunca a más de un brazo de distancia.

―¿Cuándo decidieron que arrinconarme era lo más inteligente de hacer? ―murmuró, un tanto amargado.

―No lo hicieron ―dijo Hannah con franqueza―. Pero nunca nadie ha acusado a las brujas y magos de tener sentido común.

Porque esa era justa la manera de tratar con un Señor Oscuro entusiasta del Fuego Demoníaco: Arrestar a su amigo y arrinconarlo sin dejarle otro modo de salir sino luchando, porque esa era una estrategia brillante.

 _Maldita_ sea.

/.

Harry no esperaba escuchar de Susan hasta algún momento en la noche cuando su turno terminara, pero ella le envió un pensamiento tan claro como el cristal poco después de que Hannah y Ernie se marcharan.

[Ellos descubrieron lo de la Marca. Esperan que tu ataques. El Ministerio se convertirá en una fortaleza.]

Eso no era una sorpresa. Eso no hacía que la noticia fuera menos indeseable.

~oOo~

 _Lord Potter:_

 _No espere necesitar un abogado. Ellos puede que le permitan un juicio para satisfacer la palabra de la ley, pero el resultado ya fue dado._

 _Augustus Brooktanton._

§

La carta de Brookstanton llegó a media mañana y no mencionaba la palabra "Azkaban". No necesitaba hacerlo. Esa novedad tampoco era una sorpresa, si bien Harry apreciaba la advertencia.

«Es lo que he llegado a esperar del Ministerio en su máxima expresión.» La respuesta de Harry fue corta y al punto, y no advirtió a Brookstanton de permanecer alejado del Ministerio en el futuro próximo. Eso tampoco necesitaba mencionarse.

~oOo~

Poco antes del mediodía, Ron fue sacado abruptamente de la inconsciencia y directamente en la bruma de veritaserum.

Si ellos hubieran tenido menos práctica, no hubiera podido hacer nada. Harry, con sus habilidades miserables en Oclumancia hubiera tenido un problema. Ron, en cambio… con una mente mejor organizada y con habilidades significativamente mejores que las de Harry, de acuerdo con Hermione, se deslizó con facilidad desde la inconsciencia, más allá del abotagamiento del veritaserum, dentro de la clara agudeza de la Oclumancia.

Harry sintió la presencia breve, aliviada de su mejor amigo hombre. Después la sensación se desvaneció mientras Ron se concentraba en su propia mente y dentro de la conexión con Hermione.

Harry no era la persona en que se podía confiar para esa clase de cosas. La práctica repetida les había enseñado eso.

Hermione quedó congelada en su silla, los ojos cerrados y una expresión vacía, y Harry se acomodó para una larga espera.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de que Hermione se moviera de nuevo. Harry la había observado todo el tiempo. Grimmauld era segura, pero él no quería arriesgar que nada rompiera su concentración. Un breve pensamiento a través del vínculo con sus amigos les advirtió que no la contactaran, y unas pocas palabras suaves dichas a Mute la mantuvieron fuera de la habitación.

Él quería pasearse, quería pelear, quería quemar la magia debajo de su piel, quería golpear algo y no parar hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran abiertos y sangrantes, pero al final se limitó a quedarse sentado en el sofá. Intranquilo, silencioso, y con mucho cuidado de no romper la concentración de Hermione.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar después de la primera hora de inmovilidad forzada. Media hora después de eso, visiones vívidas del Ministerio en llamas comenzaron a pasar sin descanso frente a sus ojos. La Fuente una piscina burbujeante de metal fundido, las cámaras del Wizengamot llenas de sillas quemadas hasta quedar cenizas, tan delicadas que un suspiro las tornaría en polvo, una línea de Aurores sin rostro que caían uno detrás de otro ante una serpiente de Fuego Demoníaco del tamaño de un basilisco...

Él vería esas visiones volverse realidad. De una manera u otra, el Ministerio ardería.

Finalmente, Hermione se movió y tomó aire en forma honda e irregular. Harry se estiró para tomar su mano y sintió el temblor de los músculos después de dos horas de perfecta inmovilidad.

―Físicamente esta bien. Ellos acaban de regresarlo a su celda. Ellos se dieron cuenta de la Marca y saben que es magia Oscura, pero no han intentado usar eso todavía por lo que él sabe ―ella tragó saliva―. Ningún moretón, ningún... ningún _accidente_ en el camino de vuelta, ningún intento de revancha hasta ahora por los Aurores que murieron en la Mansión Nott y en la Quinta Potter.

Todos quienes habían muerto a manos de Harry, pero él dudaba que eso hubiera importado mucho si alguien quería vengarse.

―Decidimos que no tenía punto el mentir ―continuó Hermione―. Íbamos a cometer un error en algún momento, y ellos podrían aprender algo de sus respuestas. Decidimos que lo mejor era no responder. Él no habló, ni una vez.

La mano de ella se apretó alrededor de la suya―. Yo... no pensamos que ellos obtengan permiso para usar Imperdonables, por lo menos todavía no, no cuando todo de lo que ellos pueden acusarlo es la magia Oscura de la Marca, pero nosotros... nosotros deberíamos ser capaces de soportar eso también, y no es confiable con prisioneros que son inmunes al veritaserum, y ciertamente no si ellos usaran el cru... el cruciatus también...

La respiración de Hermione se alteró y Harry estuvo a su lado en un instante. Después su mundo se convirtió en el bulto de pelo alborotado y tembloroso en sus brazos mientras Hermione rompía en sollozos callados.

Por largo rato se quedaron de ese modo, abrazados uno al otro mientras Hermione lloraba y Harry intentaba ignorar la tirantez en su pecho y la compulsión ciega de hacer algo, de Aparecerse en el Ministerio y hacer pedazos hasta al último de ellos.

Mientras Hermione quedaba en silencio, Harry se arriesgó a enviarle un pensamiento a Susan.

[No hubo suerte con el veritaserum. ¿Cuál será el próximo paso?]

Susan tomó un momento para responder, y Harry supo que no sería algo bueno.

[Probablemente privación de sueño. Cuentan con una poción para eso. La resistencia requiere concentración. El tiempo y la falta de sueño se usa en la mayoría de los métodos. Es difícil pedir permiso para usar Imperdonables. La poción cuenta como algo médico. No existe ley en su contra].

Una cosa más en la larga, larga, lista de cosas erradas en el mundo mágico.

[¿Cómo es que no hay leyes en contra de eso?], demandó él.

[Nadie cree que ellos usarían algo así], respondió Susan calladamente. [La privación de sueño se utilizó durante la cacería de brujas. Fue corrupta por los cazadores muggles de brujas. Obviamente un sangre puro propio no la usaría].

Cuan encantador.

Algo debía haber demostrado, o sus emociones se colaron, de cualquier manera, porque Hermione lo soltó y lo miró de cerca, estudiando su expresión.

―¿Harry?

―¿Es seguro contactar a Ron?

Hermione lo observó un momento más―. Sí. Él tiene dolor de cabeza y esta cansado, pero él... esta seguro por ahora.

Harry asintió y extendió su mente hacia ambos. No quería explicarse dos veces, y echaba de menos con desesperación al tercero de su trío. El vínculo había pasado desde un silencio enervante a una herida abierta en algún sitio de su magia mientras las horas se habían arrastrado sin recibir palabra.

Nunca existió la duda en si debería decirles. En el lugar de Ron, él hubiese querido saber. Conocía lo bastante bien a Ron como para decir que estaría de acuerdo.

Hermione estuvo allí en un instante, cálida y brillante aunque un poco apagada. Ron le siguió unos largos segundos más tarde, cansado y agotado, pero con el mismo alivio que Harry sintió cuando el vínculo se asentó apropiadamente de nuevo y relajó un poco la tensión de la distancia.

[Le pregunté a Susan cual sería el próximo paso probable. Con la tortura física y los Imperdonables fuera de cuestión por ahora, ella espera que ellos intenten usar privación de sueño. El tiempo y la privación de sueño rompe la resistencia al veritaserum en su mayoría.]

El apretón de Hermione en su mano aumentó de nuevo. [¿Es eso legal?]

[Susan dice que desde se usó por los muggles durante la cacería de brujas, se considera corrupto, así que es obvio que no hay ninguna razón para hacer una ley en su contra cuando ninguna bruja o mago propio la utilizaría.]

Ron estaba extrañamente callado. Harry no necesitó mirar a Hermione para saber que ella se veía tan preocupada como se sentía él.

[Directo desde la inconsciencia al veritaserum no fue sencillo, pero lo conseguimos. Hermione y yo ], dijo él por fin. [Ahora estoy cansado y tengo un dolor de cabeza como si me hubiera golpeado una bludger, y eso fue por … ¿qué? ¿Dos horas? No puedo seguir con Oclumancia después de un día sin dormir, y no digamos varios.]

[Yo...] Hermione empezó y se calló. Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados. Ambos conocían las señales de la mente de Hermione trabajando, aunque Harry sospechaba que Ron ya había llegado a la conclusión a la que Hermione acababa de llegar.

[...el vínculo también requiere concentración ], dijo ella en cambio. [Menos que la Oclumancia, pero...]

[...eso fallará también. No puedes hacerme pasar por otra ronda de veritaserum si no puedo siquiera concentrarme lo suficiente para alcanzarlos]. Ron se oía calmado y sereno, la voz de la razón cuando no debería serlo, no ahora.

[Mentira. Tu eres un Gryffindor, Hermione y tu me siguieron por una lealtad obstinada y estúpida. Deja a George y los otros fuera de esto y permite que yo asuma la culpa. Fui yo responsable de la mayor parte de todas maneras, y el resto no importa. No es como si ellos pudieran sentenciarme dos veces al Velo].

[Ellos no van a creerme], les dijo Ron con franqueza. [Ellos saben ahora que yo puedo resistirme. Esperarán hasta estar absolutamente seguros de que no existe manera de bloquearlos].

[¿Dos días, entonces? ¿Tres?], Hermione preguntó sombría.

[Con suerte]. Ron se quedó callado. [Podríamos estar equivocados, saben].

Ron no se oía como si creyera mucho en eso. Tampoco Harry ni Hermione.

[Sí,] admitió Ron ante su silencio. [Eso es lo que yo también pienso.]

~oOo~

―Estos son los mejores planos que pudimos hacer. Lo más detallados y precisos como nos fue posible.

Neville, Dean y Anthony llegaron con un montón de pergaminos , algunos de hasta veinte hojas de alto. Susan seguía en el trabajo, y Hermione estaba enfocada en Ron, pero ellos los repasarían juntos más tarde. Esto definitivamente iba a llevar un tiempo.

Cada hoja cubría la mayor parte del escritorio y los dibujos fueron hechos con lo que Harry reconocía como la mano artística de Dean. Un lento repasar del montón reveló que la mayoría de los pisos estaban cubiertos, aunque algunas partes faltaban, así como un gran número de hojas con información adicional. Protecciones mágicas, seguridad, las celdas … entre ellos cuatro: Susan, Dean, Anthony y Neville conocían la disposición de la mayor parte del ministerio, y las partes que ellos no conocían en su mayor parte no eran de mucha importancia. El Departamento de Misterios, por ejemplo, era poco menos que un esquema con grandes partes en blanco, pero Harry no tenía intención de acercarse por allí de nuevo.

El Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica estaba en gran detalle, así como el Atrio y varios otros pisos.

Harry asintió lentamente―. Excelente trabajo, todos ustedes. Gracias.

Y lo era. Un trabajo de arte más que planos y Harry podía apreciarlo, además de que rápidamente se había dado cuenta de algo más―. ¿Conclusiones?

El trío intercambió miradas y parecieron elegir en silencio a Neville como su vocero―. No puede hacerse.

―Voldemort se las arregló ―era tal vez demasiado franco, pero la paciencia de Harry ya estaba extenuada.

―Voldemort tomó el Ministerio porque ya tenía suficiente apoyo adentro que la seguridad no era un problema. Pero tu no solamente no cuentas con lo mismo, sino que Shacklebolt ha aumentado la seguridad en forma rampante, primero después de la guerra y luego cuando tu mataste tres personas en el Atrio. Eso sin mencionar los fondos adicionales que consiguió el DALM después de la guerra y la reconstrucción ―Neville fijo su atención en Harry, sin desviarse―. No * _puede hacerse_ *. El lugar es una * _fortaleza_ *. El Atrio, sí. Algunos de los niveles menos seguros, es posible. Pero esas celdas de detención están ubicadas en el Nivel Dos, pasado el cuartel general de los Aurores. A menos que poseas la mitad del Ministerio, o tengas un ejército pequeño como respaldo, * _no puede hacerse*_.

Harry no contestó, ni siquiera parpadeó, y Neville suspiró.

―Quiero a Ron fuera de allí tanto como tu, pero es un suicidio. ¿Incluso con nosotros? No hay oportunidad. Tal vez con el elemento de sorpresa de nuestra parte, podríamos entrar allí. No hay oportunidad de salir de nuevo cuando suene la alarma, no con esa clase de defensas. Susan es la única que podría ser capaz de ayudar, pero ella apenas es una aprendiz. No posee todavía el nivel de seguridad.

Harry lo observó por largos segundos. Después retrocedió un poco, concediendo el punto―. Debo hacerlo. De algún modo. Él resistió el veritaserum, pero Susan piensa que ellos van a empezar con privación de sueño. Dos, tres días y él no será capaz de mentir. No será admisible en la corte, pero eso no los detendrá para venir por el resto de ustedes.

―Entonces me enfrentaré al Wizengamot y les diré con orgullo donde yace mi lealtad ―dijo Neville calladamente―. No puede hacerse, Harry. Incluso Voldemort por su cuenta no lo habría logrado, no con este nivel de seguridad. Nosotros tenemos la forma de chantajear a suficiente gente que incluso él podría no ser condenado. Incluso si resultara serlo, tenemos mejor oportunidad de sacarlo de Azkaban que de las celdas del ministerio. La mayoría de los dementores ya no están, tendremos tiempo de pensar en algo, una debilidad en las defensas o algunos guardias en venta al mejor postor, pero ahora no puede hacerse. No en el Ministerio.

No a menos que él poseyera la mitad del Ministerio. No a menos que él tuviera el oído del Ministro.

La semilla de un plan se asentó en su mente, tan insidiosa como un Lazo del Diablo aunque Harry dudaba que Neville apreciara la comparación. En vez de eso simplemente asintió.

―De acuerdo. Revisaré esto. Gracias de nuevo. A todos ustedes.

Anthony no tenía la experiencia con los planes usuales de Harry para reconocer el significado de la mirada fugaz. Dean pareció suspicaz, y Neville … Neville no habló en voz alta, su expresión totalmente en blanco, lo cual le dijo a Harry todo lo que necesitaba en realidad.

[No pude hacerse], repitió Neville en silencio en la mente de Harry. [Te enfrentas al Velo si te atrapan. Es suicidio.]

Harry no contestó.

~oOo~

Esa tarde hubo una poción con la cena de Ron. Ninguno de ellos la reconoció, y el Auror la entregó sin decir palabra, tan solo se aseguró que Ron bebiera hasta la última gota, y desvaneció el frasco antes de que Ron pudiera lanzárselo a la cabeza.

Existía un número de pociones basados en la descripción que Ron les dio. Ellos lo supieron con seguridad cuando las dos, tres, y cuatro de la mañana pasaron y Ron, cansado hasta la médula, continuó acostado en su catre mirando el techo en completa oscuridad.

[Privación de sueño, entonces], dijo él al final, un tanto irritado, pero en su mayor parte resignado. [ _Maldición_ ].

Ni Harry ni Hermione habían estado dispuestos a dormir hasta saber que poción era. La mano de Hermione en la suya tembló. Harry no habló pero sabía, como todos ellos, que esa era una fecha límite para cualquier plan que hicieran ahora.

Dos días, tres cuando mucho y Ron no sería capaz de guardar sus secretos. Igual de importante era el hecho de que no valdría de nada en una lucha tampoco para entonces. Ellos no necesitaban tan sólo entrar y salir del ministerio de alguna forma. Tendrían que hacerlo con alguien que probablemente estaría alucinando y muy incoherente o de plano inconsciente.

Que ellos dos probablemente sentirían además algo de los efectos, no necesitaba decirse. No podían bloquear el vínculo, y ellos apenas conseguían manejar los efectos tal como estaba.

Dos días, tres a lo mucho, y Ron sería inútil en la lucha. Pasado eso, y Hermione y el mismo Harry muy bien podrían serlo también.

Según un acuerdo silencioso, ambos durmieron por turnos. Ron no estaría solo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Como siempre gracias en especial a mis partid...esto digo a mis comentaristas XD : carlos29, Christine C , Ryogana, Vivi Neko , Ro, Angelagutnav, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Alice De Oz , Melanny389, Alfy-Malfoy , Vctor Black, Diana Pantoja, Anikuni, Elrick , Aid4, Westinhouse, Lun Black, LuxzBelle, Oveja salvaje, Harryta Lovegood, Natalia Mervel, marcos. , Circe Drogo, fsoler, Luz, Anii, Teresa653, ConnyJoh, Lun Black, Xyori Nadeshiko, los anónimos y alguno más por ahí que se me haya pasado. Y a todos por favorecer y seguir este fic. ¡Que pasen un buen finde! :D

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

 **.**

 **"LA SUMA DE LAS PARTES"**

 **Autor: holdmybeer**

 **~oOo~**

 **((21))**

Harry durmió en forma miserable. A Hermione, por su aspecto, le fue igual. Ninguno se atrevió a usar pócima SinSueño dos noches seguidas. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se veían parecidos a los de Harry en el espejo esa mañana, y los círculos oscuros bajo éstos no hacían nada por ayudar su aspecto trasnochado.

Una corta noche de sueño preocupado también le había dado a esa semilla de plan oportunidad amplia de crecer y florecer, y Hermione lo conocía lo bastante como para decir que algo estaba tramando. Ella tuvo la decencia de esperar hasta después de un almuerzo apurado seguido por dos frascos de pócima vigorizante para confrontarlo al respecto.

―Tienes un plan. Y no va a gustarme.

Harry tan sólo sujetó su mano. Hermione lo aceptó y con un crujido agudo él los Apareció en el Escondite, tomando gran cuidado de no despartirlos en el proceso. Incluso entonces él sintió el tirón agudo en el momento que Desapareció, el aumento en la tensión sobre el vínculo que se rehusaba a ceder siquiera por un segundo. Sabía que solamente un momento de falta de atención y hubiera terminado despartido en el Ministerio.

Hermione apenas se tambaleó. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a la Aparición Doble para ahora. Harry la soltó y dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante. Luego sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo sin palabras.

El Fuego Demoníaco flameó a la vida, desde una chispa a un infierno en un latir. Se elevó sobre ellos en forma de un monstruoso basilisco, mucho más grande que la criatura que Harry encarara en la Cámara de los Secretos tanto tiempo atrás. El hechizo aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar, pero Harry aplastó el intento con brutalidad. Por un momento se quedaron empatados así, la voluntad de Harry en contra de la magia malévola. Entonces el basilisco enseñó sus colmillos en un gruñido silencioso y bajó su cabeza hasta el suelo.

Podría haber dormido mal, pero si fuera posible su manejo sobre el hechizo era todavía más brutal por ello. Una salida para cada poco de magia intranquila que apenas había podido mantener bajo control desde el arresto de Ron.

Hermione observó, con los ojos muy abiertos y en silencio. Harry se dio cuenta de repente que esta era la primera vez que ella veía lo hábil que se había vuelto en hacer ese hechizo.

―Con la Varita de Saúco... si no la hubiese destruido, quizás hubiese bastado para inclinar la balanza en nuestro favor. Se supone que era imbatible, pero eso no ayudó ni a Grindelwald ni a Voldemort y ni siquiera a Dumbledore al final. Era una cosa malévola e insidiosa, pero el único hechizo para la que la utilicé... ni siquiera mi varita de acebo hubiera podido equiparársele. Yo podría haber tomado el mundo con esa cosa bajo mi mando. Por lo menos hizo un buen trabajo convenciéndome de ello.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo, a punto de hablar. Después volvió a mirar el Fuego Demoníaco y permaneció en silencio.

―Supongo que esto depende de la inteligencia del Juramento. ¿Comprenderá mis intenciones y me matará antes de poder conjurar el hechizo? ―Harry continuó cuando Hermione no habló―. No podemos abrirnos paso peleando hasta Ron, todos están de acuerdo con eso. La única manera de apoderarnos del Ministerio es si somos dueños de la mayor parte de éste, o si contamos con el favor del Ministro. Shacklebolt no puede ser sobornado, pero puede razonarse con él. Ron, ileso y a salvo, o la completa aniquilación del Ministerio y de todos los que están dentro de éste. Tengo la intención de hacer que el hechizo sea lo suficiente poderoso como como consumir el Ministerio incluso sin necesidad de ser alimentado continuamente por mi magia. Si pierdo dominio de este en ese estadio podría matarnos a todos. Nosotros dos estaríamos demasiado cerca para tener tiempo de escapar. Ron estaría atrapado en su celda. Una vez conjurado, nada lo detendría hasta que fuera contenido por la fuerza o se agotara la magia. No con mi muerte. No con la pérdida de mi magia. ¿Y si existe la posibilidad genuina de que mi hechizo pudiera llegar a matarte a ti o a Ron , y sera demasiado tarde para detenerlo una vez que yo lo haya conjurado, me detendrá el Juramento de realizarlo en primer lugar?

―No, si yo te permito hacerlo ―Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en la respuesta. Pero claro, ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo en hacer el Juramento de la forma adecuada. Ella no sería Hermione si no hubiese considerado cada posibilidad―. El Ministerio tiene defensas extremadamente fuertes. Yo… hasta con la cantidad de magia que alimentes el hechizo, se extinguirá contra las barreras, eso pienso. Quemará el Ministerio hasta dejar solamente cenizas, pero terminará antes de pasar las barreras. Creo.

El basilisco le gruñó de nuevo a Harry, una inteligencia maliciosa ardiendo en sus ojos. Una orden igual de aguda lo llevó de nuevo al suelo. Un segundo de distracción sería suficiente para perder el control, un segundo de una concentración menos que perfecta … Harry comprendía porque el Fuego Demoníaco tenía una reputación tan horripilante. Comprendía exactamente porque éste mataba a su conjurador la mayoría de las veces. La fuerza detrás del hechizo era abrumadora, una muralla de furia pura y cruda que picaba sin piedad sobre su mente. Solamente sus experiencias con la posesión de Voldemort y el Imperius le habían visto sobrevivir su primer intento de hacer el hechizo.

―Si te llegas a equivocar vas a iniciar otro Gran Incendio de Londres. Si las barreras no consiguen contenerlo... con el Fuego Demoníaco siendo más que un fuego ordinario... ―ella no terminó la oración.

Cien mil muertos si todo fallaba. Quizás más. Hasta el último de ellos debido a su magia. Muchos más de las que Voldemort había causado durante sus dos reinados. Menos, tal vez, que Grindelwald, pero ese hombre había tenido el respaldo de una guerra mundial. _Menos que Grindelwald_ no era una gran comparación.

―Lo sé.

Hermione se quedó mirando el basilisco por largo tiempo. Lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente no lo compartió―. Tu pretendes chantajear al Ministerio. Estas apostando a que nadie te atacará al verte. La mayoría de los Aurores podría ser inteligente para no hacerlo, pero no todos lo serán ―ella tragó saliva―. Necesitarás tener toda tu concentración en el hechizo. Sabes lo que sucedió en la Mansión Nott cuando dividiste tu atención entre el Fuego Demoníaco y tu escudo. Yo no puedo sostener un _Protego Horribilis_ para protegerme a mi misma, mucho menos uno lo bastante grande para protegernos a ambos.

―Te pediría que te quedaras en casa si pensara que me escucharías ―admitió Harry.

―Eso harías ―Hermione suspiró―. Puedo hacer un escudo físico para cubrirnos a ambos. Tiempo suficiente, espero, para que alguien actúe en forma racional y cesen los ataques. ¿Lo sabe Ron?

―No se lo he mencionado todavía. Quería ver primero lo que tu pensabas.

Hermione asintió―. ¿Los otros?

―No ―Harry ya lo había meditado―. No es un asalto frontal. Tan sólo necesitamos mantener nuestra posición el bastante tiempo para conseguir la atención de los Aurores y de Shacklebolt. Más gente significa más distracciones ―más gente para defendernos uno al otro, pero más gente que puede salir herida o muerta también. Más gente que podría morir si él se equivocaba―. Saldremos todos de ahí, o ninguno de nosotros lo hará. No puedo detenerte, pero puedo ordenarles a los otros que se mantengan apartados. Si ellos esperan de mi que actúe la parte de un Lord, será mejor que estén dispuestos también a aceptar sus órdenes.

Hermione de nuevo quedó en silencio.

―Yo hablaré con Ron. Necesitamos estar seguros de que toda nuestra gente este fuera de allí. Necesitamos advertir al señor Weasley. También a Susan y Anthony. Y Percy. Necesitamos pensar en cada ángulo.

―No iba a cargar ahora mismo ―objetó Harry a medias y obtuvo una mirada significativa por sus esfuerzos.

―Sí, eso ibas a hacer ―Hermione inhaló para centrarse―. Me siento tan afectada como tu por el vínculo, Harry. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que todo se encuentre cubierto. Sé que tenemos un plazo límite. Sólo … hoy es demasiado pronto, moriremos si nos precipitamos así.

―Mañana entonces ―no era una pregunta, no en realidad. Ron estaba quedándose sin tiempo, y Harry podía sentir la misma tensión sobre sí. El temperamento y la imprudencia y las visiones de fuego y venganza que nunca se iban. Harry era testarudo, pero había entendido desde el momento en que sintió la plena fuerza del vínculo por primera vez que esto lo iría desgastando, en forma lenta e implacable. Era sólo cosa de cuan trastornado se encontrara en el momento que cediera.

Halloween. Para mejor o peor, todo parecía regresar a ese día. Y si él fallaba, parecía apropiado que terminara en el mismo día que todo comenzó. El día de la muerte de sus padres, el día del trol que había forjado su amistad, y el día de su Juramento.

―No tenemos mucho de donde elegir, ¿no es así? ―concordó Hermione calladamente―. Yo... yo necesito pensar en esto. Pero...

Su voz se desvaneció, pero Harry lo comprendió muy bien. Aun cuando la idea hubiera sido aborrecible para ella hace tres días atrás. Ahora, sin embargo, con Ron en manos del Ministerio, con el vínculo royéndolos cada momento que estaban despiertos... el mundo parecía muy diferente y mucho, mucho más desolado que antes.

~oOo~

[¿Halloween, compañero?] Preguntó Ron esa tarde. Harry casi podía sentir la mueca a través del vínculo, aunque el sentimiento predominante era un cansancio hasta la médula y los ecos apagados de un dolor de cabeza embotador.

[¿Cuándo más? Ya conoces mi suerte,] respondió Harry con ironía.

Cansada diversión por parte de Ron. Unos hilos más oscuros y pesados de extenuación se filtraron en esos pocos momentos de distracción antes de que Harry sintiera que Ron los cortara brutalmente.

[Nunca pensé que echaría de menos tanto el dormir.] Un latido. Después dos. [Es un plan de mierda, pero es el mejor que tenemos. En el peor de los casos, echamos abajo el Ministerio y ellos no consiguen la satisfacción de esa farsa de juicio. Yo puedo vivir con eso.]

Desafortunada elección de palabras, quizás, pero ninguno de ellos lo mencionó. Harry tan sólo asintió aunque Ron no podía verlo y sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba un tanto.

~oOo~

―Vas a necesitar no encontrarte de turno mañana ―le dijo Harry a Susan con franqueza cuando ella llegó temprano esa noche. Hermione ya había hablado con Anthony a través del vínculo, y con Arthur Weasley por medio de George. Harry quería hablar con Susan en persona. Ella quien era más probable que presentara objeciones a su plan.

―No puedo ―respondió Susan con igual de franqueza―. Si tu atacas y me encuentro enferma misteriosamente ese día, eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Ya me encuentro sobre suelo inestable , siendo una antigua estudiante que estuve en el E.D. que dirigía el Señor Oscuro Potter. No seré de mucho uso para nadie si eso sucede.

La paciencia de Harry, de alguna forma impredecible en el mejor de los casos y gastada hasta lo indecible desde la captura de Ron, escogió ese momento para estallar. Algo detrás de ellos se despedazó con un crujido agudo de vidrios.

―¡Voy a negociar la liberación de Ron con el uso de _Fuego Demoníaco_ en vivo! ¡Perdona si no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo sospechosa que sería tu ausencia!

La mandíbula de Susan se apretó en una señal familiar de determinación testaruda. Discutir con un Hufflepuff era como tratar de echar abajo las puertas del Gran Salón con un condenado _Lumos_.

Harry tomó aire. Controló su impaciencia. Lo intentó de nuevo.

―Tu eres la última Bones. Hermione y yo... saldremos caminando de allí con Ron, nosotros tres o ninguno.

―Inclúyete en eso ―la determinación obstinada no desapareció―. Yo soy la última Bones, cierto. Tu eres el último Potter. Si yo quiero arriesgar el terminar con mi linaje familiar, ¡entonces ese es mi condenado derecho!

Harry quiso discutir que eso era diferente, pero no pudo encontrar una forma de expresarlo que no fuera a devolvérsele. El momento de pausa fue suficiente para que Susan cargara de nuevo.

―Tu sabes que tengo razón.

―Eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme ―y si se escuchaba un poco petulante, ella fue lo bastante amable para no mencionarlo.

Susan sonrió, un poco triste, pero más que nada cansada―. Y esa es la razón por la que te seguimos.

~oOo~

―Entonces ―murmuró Neville cuando ellos se sentaron en la sala de estar esa noche más tarde, ellos dos solos― no habrá Sexteto del Ministerio esta vez.

Neville tenía un vaso de whisky de fuego, Harry se apegó al té. Ellos no podían permitirse el tomar más riesgos de los necesarios, no ahora, y aunque el vínculo con Ron seguía en su mayor parte silencioso, Harry quería tener su mente lo más clara posible. Si bien no podía hacer nada más por ahora, por lo menos eso si.

El temblor en su mano había regresado, por la tensión de sus músculos y sobre el vínculo. La cara que le miraba desde el espejo le recordaba en forma incómoda a Bellatrix Lestrange en su momento más desquiciado. Su cabello, indomable en el mejor de los casos, ahora parecía un nido de ratas, y aunque sus ojos no se equiparaban al rojo sobrenatural de los de Voldemort, su mirada inyectada de sangre se le aproximaba.

Neville, siendo el hombre educado que era, no había hecho comentarios al respecto.

―No. Ginny no es parte de esto, y no voy a involucrar a Luna, no ahora. No puedo quitarle eso a Ginny también.

―¿Y yo?

Neville, quien había estado allí a pesar de todo. Neville, quien se había acomodado esa tarde con una botella de whisky de fuego y varios frascos de pócima vigorizante y calmadamente les dejo saber que él haría guardia con ellos esa noche mientras dormían por turnos bajo los efectos de la pócima SinSueño.

Neville, quien en pleno conocimiento había ido con él a enfrentarse a mortífagos y con Voldemort mismo en el Departamento de Misterios a la edad de quince años.

Harry se quedó en silencio largo rato mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de explicarse bien. Pensar con claridad le llevaba una considerable cantidad incómoda de esfuerzo.

―Nosotros tres … nos iremos juntos, todos nosotros, o nadie lo hará. Iría solo si pensara que Hermione me dejaría ―de nuevo hizo una pausa tratando de hallar las palabras que hicieran sentido a Neville―. No puedo detener a Susan, es su trabajo y su derecho, pero puedo detenerte a ti. Tu no tienes que hacer nada dentro del Ministerio, y eres el único futuro de la sangre Longbottom. Yo ya he terminado con suficientes familias.

La expresión de Neville se endureció―. Eso no me detendría.

Harry encontró sus ojos, testarudos, determinados, orgullosos, y tan Gryffindor, y no cedió una pulgada―. Te ordeno que te quedes.

Neville no habló, ni siquiera se movió. Después sonrió con algo de tristeza―. Debería haberme esperado algo así, ¿verdad? ―un latido. Después su postura se aflojó un poco y bajó la cabeza brevemente, en forma deliberada―. Como sea su voluntad, mi Lord.

Algo se asentó en forma pesada en el pecho de Harry, alivio y temor y el peso aplastante de la responsabilidad. Por primera vez él no objetó el titulo―. Gracias.

El silencio continuó. Neville rellenó su vaso y Harry aprovechó también la oportunidad para servirse otra taza de té. Varios minutos más tarde, cuando su té se hubo enfriado un poco, Harry extrajo un pergamino sellado de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se lo entregó a Neville.

―Si nuestra suerte se acaba . . . el estudio jurídico de Augustus Brookstanton aquí en Londres es el albacea de mi testamento. Ellos cuentan con una copia, y también hay una en mi bóveda en Constantinopla. Esta es la mía.

Los ojos de Neville habían ido al pergamino, pero volvieron a Harry ante su explicación―. George...

―...no va con nosotros, pero él querrá vengarse si todo se va al infierno. Por Ron, aunque no fuera por nada más.

Neville suspiró, pero aceptó el rollo―. Eso haría él. No me obligues a abrir esto, Potter.

―Trataré de no hacerlo ―otra larga pausa de silencio. Harry terminó casi todo su té antes de hablar de nuevo―. Fue actualizado en mayo. Fleur me hizo el padrino de Victoire, y yo quise añadir un fideicomiso para ella. Nosotros lo mantuvimos en secreto. Las únicas personas que lo saben son sus padres y Gabrielle, su madrina.

―Y, por supuesto, Ron y Hermione ―Harry se encogió de hombros. Eso estaba implícito―. No estoy lo bastante ebrio en caso de que esta pase a ser una charla llorosa de corazón-a-corazón. Para eso me debes al menos otra botella.

Eso obtuvo una carcajada genuina de Harry―. No habrá charla llorosa de corazón-a-corazón. Pero puedes contar con esa botella. Pienso que te la estoy debiendo todavía por Nagini.

Neville rellenó de nuevo su vaso antes de levantarlo―. ¿Mata la serpiente?

Era un brindis en que Harry no podía quedarse atrás. Él alzó su taza en respuesta―. Mata la serpiente

~oOo~

Hermione reapareció a la una esa noche, alerta y despierta después de siete horas de sueño inducido por poción. Aun así no se veía mucho mejor que Harry. Él aceptó la botella de poción purpura de su mano y se retiró a su cama, dejando a Hermione con Neville en silenciosa compañía.

Siete horas más tarde, con la cabeza mucho más despejada de lo que podría esperarse, Harry encogió el retrato de Dorea Potter y se Apareció en la residencia de los Tonks.

Andrómeda lo recibió en el pasillo de entrada. Era descortés el Aparecerse al interior, pero ambos sabían que Harry no podía exactamente aparecerse ahora en público sin contar con un disfraz por esos días.

―¿Harry? ―un poco sorprendida, un poco suspicaz, probablemente más debido a su apariencia física que por su visita.

Harry le entregó el retrato―. Es para Teddy. No quedan muchos con sangre Black alrededor, y todavía menos los que queremos cerca de él, pero si tu estas de acuerdo, quiero que tenga la oportunidad de conocerla cuando sea mayor.

Andrómeda aceptó el retrato, pero no apartó la mirada de él―. Estas a punto de hacer algo increíblemente arriesgado para traer de regreso a Ron.

―Sí ―no existía razón para mentir.

―No esperas sobrevivir.

Harry vaciló―. Sé que me estoy arriesgando. Creo que eso es una posibilidad.

Andrómeda guardó silencio. Después, muy despacio, ella asintió―. Intenta permanecer con vida. Me gustaría que mi nieto conservara a su padrino.

―Lo intentaré.

Eso era todo lo que podía prometer. Andrómeda lo comprendió.

~oOo~

Ellos habían acordado encontrarse en la Mansión Longbottom, la cual -a diferencia de Grimmauld y las casas de seguridad- estaba conectada al Flú. Neville y Hermione ya estaban esperándolo cuando él llegó, así como, para su sorpresa, George.

Neville se veía un poco cansado y algo menos alerta de lo normal. Las pócimas vigorizantes sólo servían hasta cierto punto, razón por la cual Harry y Hermione no habían querido arriesgarse. Neville estaría perfectamente a salvo , sin embargo, lejos del Ministerio.

George lo tomó del brazo y lo sujetó con fuerza.

―Hazlos pagar.

Ellos no habían compartido ningún detalle acerca del tratamiento de Ron, nada sino lo básico, pero George no era estúpido. Él había visto los efectos en ellos dos y podía imaginarse vivamente como estaba Ron.

Harry no preguntó porque no se encontraba en su tienda. Había un tiempo para mantener las apariencias y un punto donde eso ya no importaba. Dudaba que George pudiera pasar ni remotamente por el mismo de siempre. Harry ciertamente dudaba que él lo estaría en su lugar. Neville planeaba regresar a Grimmauld , y era obvio que George planeaba quedarse con él.

"Esperando por noticias" quedaba sin decir. De una u otra forma.

George lo soltó y apretó el brazo de Hermione de igual manera. Neville se acercó más.

Por un momento se quedaron allí, ninguno sin estar seguro de que decir. Al final, Neville se movió y le dio un abrazo fiero y apretado y lo soltó antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

―George tiene la idea correcta ―la voz de Neville se escuchaba un poco ronca y completamente inflexible―. _Hazlos pagar._

Después fue hacia Hermione y le dio un abrazo un poco más largo y un poco menos feroz.

Al final, se alejó de la chimenea junto con George, y Hermione tomó aire para centrarse―. ¿Todo bien, entonces?

Todo lo que pudo sentir de ella fue una determinación intensa, obstinada y orgullosa, y Harry la amó por ello. Él envió un breve ramalazo de amor y confianza y seguridad tanto a ella como a Ron, y después cortó ambos enlaces tan completamente como pudo dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraban.

Él confiaba en que Hermione cuidaría su espalda y el vínculo con Ron. Ellos no podían permitirse distracciones, nada debía romper su concentración una vez que el hechizo fuese conjurado. El caos del Atrio ya sería bastante con lo que lidiar.

Harry cubrió su mente con memorias de su tiempo en el Escondite, de Teddy, de su vínculo y la pura maravilla de tener una _familia_. Luego alzó su varita y conjuró su Patronus.

Prongs saltó en existencia y danzó unos pocos pasos a través del piso sobre cascos brillantes antes de voltearse a mirar a Harry―. Kingsley Shacklebolt ―instruyó―. Ministro Shacklebolt, acabo de llegar al Atrio. Considere que es en el mejor interés de la inminente sobrevivencia de su Ministerio que se reúna conmigo aquí.

Prongs sacudió su cabeza y se desvaneció en un borrón a través de la muralla. Harry recogió una pizca de polvos de Flú y la lanzó a la chimenea.

―¡Ministerio de Magia, el Atrio!

Las llamas se tornaron verdes con el surgir de la magia, y él se volteó hacia Hermione y le extendió su mano.

―¿Juntos? ―le preguntó.

―Juntos ―dijo ella, tomándole la mano.

.

.

Llevó largos segundos antes de que alguien los reconociera. Alguien llegando por Flú en medio de la mañana era algo común después de todo, y apenas ameritaba una segunda mirada.

Ellos no se habían molestado en disfrazarse, lo que significaba nada de glamoures que alertaran a los Aurores tampoco.

Harry empleó esos pocos segundos preciosos en atravesar el Atrio para acercarse a la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, con Hermione a su lado, para conseguir un buen vistazo de la gente a su alrededor.

Seguridad a un lado, adelante las puertas doradas -abiertas de par en par- , y Aurores justo adentro de aquellas puertas. Chimeneas a cada costado, la Fuente detrás de ellos, y la entrada de visitantes en el costado más alejado. Había gente suficiente para ser una multitud, pero no las bastantes para que se considerara abarrotado. Y había un reportero acechando cerca de las puertas doradas. Harry no reconoció al hombre, pero tenía un fotógrafo con él y pluma y papel sobresalían de un bolsillo grande. Quizás esperando obtener una primicia. El Ministerio tenía a Ron y eso hacía del lugar un blanco probable cuando Harry actuara. Era un lugar estúpido para encontrarse, pero nadie nunca había acusado a los reporteros del _Profeta_ de ser personas tremendamente cautas.

Si el lugar entero no se incendiaba por el Fuego Demoníaco, Harry suponía que el hombre obtendría la historia que buscaba y probablemente hasta unas aun más valiosas primeras fotos de Harry después de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro. Después de dos días de presión inmisericorde desde el vínculo, él incluso se veía como uno.

Uno de los Aurores lo miro a los ojos y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Fuego nació a la vida sobre la mano de Harry justo mientras los ojos del hombre se agrandaban al reconocerlo. Después un escudo sólido de bronce encajó en su lugar en frente de ellos cortesía de Hermione, y Harry respiró vida sobre su hechizo de Fuego Demoníaco. Vida, magia, y dos largos días de furia, miedo, y estrés constante desde su vínculo.

Un Colacuerno se elevó detrás de ellos como un muro de fuego con el rugir de magia Oscura infernal, y el Atrio se convirtió en un caos.

Un barrido de su cola cortó limpio a través de las chimeneas en un lado para cortar las salidas. Una feroz explosión de fuego incineró las chimeneas del otro lado deteniendo cualquier arribo. Dos magos que habían estado esperando allí murieron instantáneamente. Un tercero consiguió dar unos pocos pasos antes de gritar y ser atrapado también por el infierno. Luego, con casi una inquina deliberada, el dragón apoyó una pata masiva sobre la Fuente y redujo las estatuas a menos que cenizas.

Todo el asunto llevó menos de diez segundos.

Alguien gritó. El primer aluvión de hechizos se estrelló contra el escudo de Hermione con una violencia que no dejaba duda que alguien estaba jugando en serio y no comprendía la mecánica del Fuego Demoníaco.

El dragón rugió y ahogó los ruidos de los gritos y carreras, de los hechizos y la destrucción, y su cuello se extendió en forma larga antinatural para alcanzar a los más cercanos en el gentío que escapaba. Harry sintió más que vio la muerte de la primera bruja que engulló, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse en persecución del resto un vicioso recordatorio de la magia de Harry lo mantuvo restringido.

Varios hechizos más impactaron el escudo, y esta vez Harry pudo ver el daño sobre éste, así como el desgaste en Hermione. Los Aurores no iban a detenerse, no ahora, no cuando se encontraban inmersos en un lucha-y-huye para ver razón, no cuando tenían un Fuego Demoníaco real echándoseles encima, pero esa era la razón por la cual Harry había enviado su Patronus.

Antes de que la tercera oleada de hechizos golpeara, su apuesta rindió fruto.

― _ **¡Alto!**_

La voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt cortó a través del Atrio, respaldada por magia poderosa y protecciones aun más poderosas. La acción se detuvo. Nadie se movió. Escudos alzados, hechizos cortados a medio camino mientras el campo de batalla llegaba a un alto, solamente el siseo agudo y malévolo del Fuego Demoníaco de Harry permaneció, elevándose detrás suyo en la forma de un Colacuerno monstruoso a un paso de la libertad.

El hechizo lo sabía. Harry lo sabía. Shacklebolt lo sabía en su mayor parte también, aunque Harry no estaba seguro si los Aurores lo entendían.

Decía mucho del poder puro y dominante de las protecciones del Ministerio bajo el comando de Shacklebolt que la gente empavorecida se hubieran también detenido. Inseguros, claramente asustados, pero ya no moviéndose. Ya no intentando huir. Harry podía sentir aquellas mismas barreras cayendo también sobre él, dejándose notar aun a través de la abrumadora presencia de su hechizo de Fuego Demoníaco.

Una mirada a Hermione la vio dispersar su escudo, demasiado dañado para permanecer en pie mucho más tiempo. Ella se mantuvo lista para conjurar uno nuevo en un instante.

Shacklebolt sostuvo en forma lenta sus manos vacías en el aire asegurándose de que Harry no lo tomara como un ataque. El hombre nunca había sido fácil de leer, pero la cautela era ahora evidente. No era miedo, no por completo, pero mayor cautela de la que Harry le viera antes.

La primera vez, tal vez, que el hombre había pensado seriamente en la Profecía, más allá de eso de que _Harry debía matar a Voldemort._

El * _igual*_ del Señor Oscuro.

Harry mantuvo la mayor parte de su atención sobre el Fuego Demoníaco detrás suyo, pero su control era lo bastante fuerte para poder enfocar algo de su atención en otras cosas. Cosas como el Ministro de Magia y el ejército pequeño a su lado.

El Colacuerno infernal se elevó detrás de él, sus alas extendidas, y Harry se enderezó junto con ello. Unos pocos de los Aurores se removieron con inquietud, pero la orden de Shacklebolt se mantuvo.

Por largo rato ellos simplemente se observaron el uno al otro, Harry obteniendo una idea del poder detrás de las defensas y Shacklebolt obteniendo la medida de la criatura que sus Aurores en forma inadvertida habían traído a su puerta.

El Ministro fue el primero en romper el silencio.

―Lord Potter. Me sorprendió recibir su mensaje ―no * _Harry_ *, no había sido sólo * _Harry*_ por mucho tiempo, pero él sabía que significaba algo que tampoco fuera sólo * _Potter_ *.

―Ministro Shacklebolt ―Harry mantuvo su voz neutral―. Usted tiene a uno de mis amigos. Lo queremos de vuelta.

Para crédito de Shacklebolt, no cedió de inmediato. Fudge lo hubiera hecho. Shacklebolt no tenía esa clase especial de falta de carácter que era el rasgo característico de la mayoría de los funcionarios del Ministerio que Harry había conocido.

―El Ministerio no negocia con Señores Oscuros.

―Debe ser una nueva política desde Voldemort, entonces.

Los estremecimientos y jadeos ahogados de la multitud ante el nombre fueron claros. Unos pocos de los Aurores se estremecieron junto con ellos. Harry apenas se contuvo de demostrar su disgusto, aunque no dudaba que la mirada decepcionada de Shacklebolt a esos Aurores dejaba claro el punto bastante bien.

Ligero movimiento a un costado captó su mirada. Uno de los Aurores estaba moviéndose lentamente hacia la muralla, casi escondido entre la multitud ansiosa. El Colacuerno volteó su cabeza abruptamente y enseñó sus colmillos masivos en su dirección y el hombre se detuvo de inmediato. Había un número de tallas a lo largo de las murallas del Atrio y a través del Ministerio. Algunas eran decoraciones. Algunas eran parte de las defensas. Algunas, como Harry sabía por Susan, podían gatillar la alarma a través de todo el Ministerio si se activaban de la forma adecuada.

Harry regresó de nuevo su atención a Shacklebolt, confiando en Hermione para cuidar su espalda mientras él lidiaba con el Auror―. No recomiendo sonar la alarma. Una evacuación ... bueno, alguien podría entrar en pánico y dispararme.

Su tono suave unido al aspecto de alguien que apenas ha descansado en dos días causó mayor impresión de lo que podría haber sido la rabia.

Shacklebolt lo observó con ojos indescifrables. Le dio una mirada al hombre que todavía era objeto de la atención del Fuego Demoníaco, después realizó un pequeño gesto. El Auror se quedo quieto por un momento antes de parecer desinflarse un poco y retroceder varios pasos hacia el centro del Atrio. Harry no dudaba que existían otras maneras de evacuar el edificio, pero honestamente no le importaba mucho la gente de allí. Solamente la pérdida del edificio del Ministerio sería incomprensiblemente enorme para el mundo mágico. Siglos de historia. Siglos de registros e información. Se necesitarían décadas para reconstruir y mucho más tiempo para recrear lo perdido.

―Es arriesgado, jugar con Fuego Demoníaco.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron levemente. No era una expresión agradable―. Quizás. Supongo mejor esperemos entonces que no me distraiga. Sé que descubrieron la Marca en el hombro de Ron. Estoy seguro que puede imaginar lo * _despojante*_ que ha sido estar separado forzosamente de este modo. Apenas hemos dormido en dos días.

El Colacuerno curvó una garra en forma parcial alrededor de Harry con fingida posesividad, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor abrasador contra su piel. Oyó las alas moverse y las vio aparecer con el rabillo del ojo curvándose alrededor suyo y de Hermione en una semi-cúpula ardiente.

El hechizo jaló sobre su magia pidiendo más poder. Harry se lo entregó.

El Colacuerno ardió más brillante y más alto, el siseo malévolo del fuego se tornó en un rugido bajo y profundo, y esta vez hasta el Auror del rango más bajo pareció comprender la importancia del cuidadoso control del Fuego Demoníaco. Varios dieron un paso atrás, la mayoría con sus varitas alzadas, por todo lo que esto les podría servir en el caso que Harry perdiera el control. Nadie parecía siquiera considerar conjurar el siguiente hechizo en contra de ellos, ya no.

Esto tomó ahora mayor concentración y poder de voluntad, pero nada que Harry no tuviera. Era diferente tenerlo tan estrechamente controlado sin la destrucción de defensas mágicas o de mansiones o enemigos como salida a su furia. Esto necesitaba la misma clase de voluntad testaruda que el rechazar el Imperius de Voldemort, y Harry tenía eso con creces.

Shacklebolt no se inmutó. Harry se habría decepcionado de haberlo hecho.

―Si pierdes el control de ese hechizo, arderán junto con nosotros. Ustedes tres.

Harry se encogió de hombros―. Mejor que un dementor o el Velo, supongo. Tendré la satisfacción de llevarme conmigo a todo el Ministerio además.

―Arthur Weasley...

―...fue advertido de que no viniera a trabajar hoy, y Percy con él ―terminó Harry. Una calma se asentó, extraña unión de la adrenalina y la anticipación de la batalla sumados a una calmada claridad poco natural―. Hay solamente dos personas que me importan hoy en el Ministerio y ambos enfrentan Azkaban por ponerse de mi lado.

La atención de Shacklebolt se tornó hacia Hermione, escudada por una inmensa ala ardiente. Ella contestó antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

―Hasta el final, Ministro ―sombría y determinada, y Harry no se merecía amigos como ellos, ni en cien años.

―Si él pierde el control, quemará la mitad de Londres antes de que ellos consigan contenerlo.

Harry no necesitaba mirar para saber que ella lucía una familiar expresión a medias testaruda y a medias resignada, la que hacía claro que ella no estaba de acuerdo con Harry, pero que igual lo respaldaría sin importar que.

―Lo más probable es que sólo el Ministerio ―corrigió ella―. Con las barreras de este lugar, el hechizo se consumiría a sí mismo antes de que llegara al lado muggle.

―¿Y si te equivocas?

―El Ministerio apenas se ha preocupado por los muggles antes ―una rabia amarga, oscura y ardiente que dejaba claro que ella le daba poca validez a ese argumento en particular. Ellos ya habían tenido esa discusión, no es que nadie más necesitara saberlo.

Shacklebolt pareció acordar que aquello era una causa perdida. Miró de nuevo a Harry y su hechizo apenas contenido―. ¿Cómo sabemos que no dejarás simplemente que el hechizo corra libre en el momento que tenga de regreso al señor Weasley?

―No lo sabe ―Harry no sintió placer en las palabras sin entonación y las reacciones que causaron, por lo menos no mucho―. Va a tener que esperar que la revocación de las restricciones de las criaturas sea suficiente para contener mi mano.

Shacklebolt lo observó, probablemente buscando alguna señal de que Harry no estuviera siendo tan mortalmente serio. Luego hizo un leve gesto hacia dos de sus guardias Aurores―. Traigan aquí a Ronald Weasley. Vivo, ileso y a salvo. Vayan.

Los hombres obedecieron de inmediato. Nadie más osó moverse.

Harry confiaba en que Hermione mantendría a Ron al tanto de todo lo sucedido. Ninguno de ellos quería arriesgar el dividir su atención más de lo que ya estaba.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó sobre el Atrio. Shacklebolt lucio notablemente calmado encarando a un Señor Oscuro posiblemente inestable con un Fuego Demoníaco apenas contenido como su respaldo. Lo suficientemente calmado para que Harry apenas contuviera la urgencia de alimentar el hechizo con un poco más de poder, por si acaso.

―Me sorprende ver que estas dispuesto a arriesgar tantas vidas inocentes.

―Supongo que estaría menos inclinado de hacerlo si solamente más que unos pocos representantes hubieran luchado junto con nosotros y no hubieran dejado a niños de escuela que se enfrentaran a Voldemort.

El estremecimiento de la multitud ante el nombre esta vez se esperaba. Harry lo ignoró.

―La razón la tiene el más fuerte, Ministro. Simplemente estoy usando las tácticas del Ministerio como las aprendí en Hogwarts.

―¿Bajo Albus Dumbledore? Lo encuentro difícil de creer ―la voz de Shacklebolt podría confundirse con curiosidad ociosa. Conociendo lo mucho que el Ministro admiraba al antiguo Director, Harry estaba genuinamente impresionado. El hombre era lo bastante listo para saber que la desaprobación no serviría de nada tampoco.

[Ellos acaban de llegar a Ron.]

Harry no indicó que hubiera escuchado el mensaje de Hermione , y cada poco de tensión y calma antinatural permanecieron en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se permitió tener esperanza, o el bajar su guardia y caer bajo su propio Fuego Demoníaco o el hechizo de un Auror.

―Bajo Umbridge ―corrigió Harry―. Todavía tengo las cicatrices de su deliciosa pluma de sangre como recordatorio de esa lección. Bajo el Wizengamot, que ha probado con frecuencia que no hay ningún problema que no se pueda resolver con la cantidad correcta de influencia y oro , ya sea juicios perdidos, perdones convenientes, o leyes personalizadas. No me haga comenzar con la campaña de Fudge en mi contra tampoco.

Ojos oscuros lo observaron sin vacilar―. ¿Condenarías a muchos por los crímenes de unos pocos? ¿La mayor parte de los cuales ya no están en el gobierno?

―¡La mitad de los cuales ya no están en el gobierno porque * _yo los maté*_! ―el temperamento de Harry estalló y el Colacuerno respondió con un rugido de flamas.

Varitas se levantaron bruscamente. La multitud retrocedió, apenas en control debido a las barreras mágicas y el control de Shacklebolt.

La ira se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Harry miró desafiante a Shacklebolt―. Te estas preguntando si las defensas del Ministerio pueden terminar con mi hechizo antes de que este sea tu fin.

―El pensamiento cruzó mi mente ―el hombre admitió con facilidad―. Decidí que las consecuencias del fracaso son demasiado grandes para arriesgarse.

―Por ahora.

―Por ahora ―concordó Shacklebolt. Quedaba tácito que si Harry probaba ser demasiado volátil, esa elección podría llegar a cambiar.

Harry asintió, aceptándolo―. No tengo ningún sentimentalismo mágico, Ministro. Terminaré con tantos linajes sanguíneos como sea necesario. Esto lo haré por Ron. Yo haría lo mismo por Hermione, o Teddy, o cualquier otra persona a la que llamara familia. No quiero ser el sucesor de Voldemort, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

La multitud se apartó para crear un camino antes de que Shacklebolt pudiera responder. Los dos Aurores aparecieron con Ron entre ellos. Harry no se atrevió a apartar la mirada del Ministro, pero escuchó el pequeño sonido de angustia de Hermione y vio que Ron tropezaba dos veces con el rabillo del ojo.

Un pequeño gesto de Shacklebolt detuvo a los dos Aurores cuando llegaron a mitad de camino. Hermione, por un acuerdo tácito, cruzó el resto de la distancia hasta Ron y se aferró a él, en forma breve y feroz, sin prestar atención a su audiencia. Una cadena de magia, algunos de media docena de hechizos de largo siguieron para detectar y remover cualquier intento de rastrear, controlar, o de alguna manera influir sobre su amigo.

Después ella retrocedió de nuevo, varita presta y un escudo en los labios.

―Vas a querer bajar la restricción contra Aparición ―comentó Harry cuando Shacklebolt permaneció en silencio.

El silencio se extendió. Luego, por fin, el hombre asintió y Harry sintió que las barreras se relajaban una fracción.

Un vistazo a Hermione y Ron y ellos se habían ido. Hermione Desapareciéndolos a ambos hacia Grimmauld.

Harry se quedó. Por más que deseaba que el Ministerio se quemara, no iba a Desaparecerse y dejar que el Fuego Demoníaco reinara libremente. No con Susan en algún lugar del edificio. Quizás esto había sido un intento de ella por mantener sus colegas a salvo. Quizás un día él se lo preguntaría.

Vio a varios Aurores que se removían; con intranquilidad o por un impulso repentino ahora que quedaba solamente él con quien lidiar, no estaba seguro. Pero definitivamente era momento de marcharse.

Aferró el hechizo aun mientras sostenía en su mente la imagen de Grimmauld. Él tendría que destruir el hechizo lo bastante rápido como para poder Desaparecerse antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, pero el Colacuerno lucharía en su contra a cada paso del camino.

Él asintió una vez hacia Shacklebolt, agarró toda la fuerza del hechizo, y lo derribó con cada trozo de fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

El Colacuerno chirrió, un sonido inhumano de azufre agitándose, y arremetió contra Harry. Se desmenuzó en cenizas y se desvaneció antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarlo.

Oyó a los Aurores moverse, oyó los gritos y las primeras sílabas de hechizos, y luego se hubo ido con un crac de Desaparición. Reapareció en Grimmauld y se tambaleó como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba cansado o distraído, y luego sintió la presencia de * _hogar*_ y levantó la mirada para encontrar a Ron y Hermione aferrados fuertemente uno al otro.

Hermione lucía cansada, pero ilesa, con lágrimas dejando líneas oscuras que bajaban en el tizne de sus mejillas. Ron se veía como si hubiese peleado tres encuentros con un boggart y perdido. Ellos aun así era la mejor maldita vista que Harry había visto en todo el año.

Harry se les unió en su abrazo antes de estar consciente de ello, arrastrado en un abrazo apretado de cruda desesperación.

―No puedo creer que haya funcionado ―exhaló Hermione―. Merlín, no puedo creer que haya funcionado.

El agarre de Ron aumentó una fracción―. Nunca lo dudé ni un segundo ―si su voz era algo ronca y un poco inestable, bueno, nadie tenía que mencionarlo.

Harry sólo permaneció en silencio y disfrutando de la presencia de ellos dos allí con él, de ambos vínculos donde se suponía que debían estar y que la tensión por fin, _por fin_ se había relajado.

Su apuesta había funcionado, pero dudaba que fuera tan eficaz si tuviera que volver a usarla.

Para cambiar el mundo mágico él necesitaba que el Ministerio cediera. Para dominar el Ministerio necesitaba poseer una buena sección de este y contar con el oído del Ministro.

El Ministerio ardería. No hoy. Ni mañana. Pero pronto. Ellos arderían, hasta el último de ellos, porque si esta era la única manera de evitar que ellos fueran de nuevo detrás de Ron y Hermione, entonces eso era lo que él haría.

Quemarlo todo, purgarlo hasta los mismos fundamentos, y reconstruirlo desde la nada sobre sus cenizas. Si el Ministro no podía controlar al Wizengamot, entonces el Wizengamot cedería. Por Fuego Demoníaco, chantaje, o lealtad, no le importaba en especial cual.

Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre el cuello de Hermione, enredada en su cabello. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el hombro de Ron, un silenciosa confirmación de que estaba aquí, que ellos lo tenían de vuelta para siempre.

―Ellos arderán ―juró calladamente―. Hasta el último de ellos _arderá_ por esto.

La respiración de Hermione se interrumpió. Después su abrazo se apretó y ella alzó la vista para encontrar su mirada, testaruda y furiosa y desafiante a través de ojos inyectados en sangre y piel gris-ceniza.

―Ellos _arderán_ ―concordó ella.

―... hasta el último de ellos ―concluyó Ron, en voz baja y enronquecida―. Hasta el último de ellos.

Neville se encontraba en algún lugar detrás de ellos, así como la sensación de la magia de George, pero por ahora todo lo que importaba eran Ron y Hermione y el vínculo que finalmente se había aliviado.

Un Señor Oscuro necesitaba oro, y magia, y seguidores.

Tal vez era hora de aceptar algunas de esas peticiones apenas veladas de jurarle su alianza.

~oOo~

 **EPILOGO:**

 **8 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Minerva McGonagall se apoyó atrás en su silla en su oficina privada con un suspiro de cansancio. Las cartas de Hogwarts para los cursos que regresaban hacia mucho tiempo que habían sido delegados a Filius Flitwick siendo el Subdirector. Minerva seguía insistiendo en supervisar ella misma las cartas a los primeros años. A solas, en el silencio de su oficina, sin el comentario constante de los muchos retratos de la oficina de la Directora.

A ella le gustaba tener una idea de sus nuevos estudiantes, para sentir ese pequeño deleite ante cada nombre de un nacido de muggle: otro niño que presentar a la magnificencia de la magia, otro niño que ver crecer, buscar su camino y enfrentarse al mundo más allá; y el tener la oportunidad de ver las direcciones. El caso de Potter les había enseñado eso por lo menos.

Ahora las cartas de Hogwarts habían salido, todas excepto una.

§

 _Edward R. Lupin_

 _El cuarto de invitados junto a la biblioteca_

 _Residencia de Verano Delacour_

 _Fréjus_

 _Francia_

§

Ella se había sentido un poco descontenta con la dirección (¿qué niño de once años en su mundo no estaría en su hogar el día de la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts?) Eso no se hacía, no en un día tan importante; pero esa no era la razón de que ella la hubiese apartado.

Ella sabía que este día llegaría, y aun ahora todavía vacilaba. No era su padre el hombre lobo el problema. Ellos tenían cuatro estudiantes licántropos, así como dos parte-vampiros y varios otros de sangre mezclada, y todos ellos eran una delicia para enseñar y causaban poco más problema que cualquier otro estudiante.

Su padrino, sin embargo...

Alguien golpeó una vez a la puerta en forma brusca. La puerta antigua se abrió y Filius Flitwick ingresó sin esperar una respuesta. Él parecía saber exactamente lo que encontraría al dar una mirada a la carta sobre su escritorio, y después le dirigió una mirada aguda.

―Serías una tonta un negarle un lugar ―le dijo Flitwick sin rodeos. No se molestó siquiera en mencionar el nombre Lupin, lo que eliminó las dudas que ella podría haber tenido de que su visita fuera una coincidencia―. Beauxbatons ya le envió una carta. Con la mayor de Fleur Weasley que debería empezar allí dentro de dos años, él no lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar.

Los labios de Minerva se apretaron―. Me sorprende escuchar que nuestros estimados colegas franceses han comenzado a reclutar sus estudiantes en Inglaterra.

Flitwick resopló―. Solamente a uno. Piensa como una Slytherin, Minerva. Él es un bien valioso.

―¡Él es un futuro _estudiante!_ ¡No una mercancía!

Flitwick hizo un pequeño gesto displicente claramente no importándole demasiado―. Estudiante, entonces. Un estudiante bajo la protección de un Señor Oscuro. La presencia de Lupin les compra siete años de protección. Esto le importa menos a Beauxbatons quizás, ya que Potter no tiene designios sobre nada en el extranjero hasta ahora, pero el hecho persiste. Potter lo sabe, yo lo sé; y dependiendo de cuanto como Black fue criado ese niño, hasta Lupin probablemente lo sabe.

El recordatorio hizo que las palabras se asentaran con mayor amargura en Minerva. Ella siempre había estado orgullosa de llamar a Remus Lupin un Gryffindor. Nymphadora Tonks había sido una Hufflepuff, pero su coraje y devoción habían sido incuestionables. Una Gryffindor de corazón, le gustaba pensar a Minerva. En un mundo idóneo, su hijo debería haber ido a Gryffindor. Tal vez incluso a Hufflepuff, como su madre. En vez de eso, el joven Teddy Lupin tenía más probabilidades de ser un candidato a Slytherin … o Ravenclaw. Después de todo, su profesor de Encantamientos no hacia ningún secreto de sus simpatías políticas más desagradables.

―Hogwarts se puso en pie contra Voldemort. Y también lo hará en contra de Potter.

―Eso hizo ―estuvo de acuerdo Flitwick―, y Hogwarts cayó, y Potter lo sabe. Él quiere que Lupin tenga la opción; él ya hubiera venido por Hogwarts si no fuera así. Envía la carta. Espera que él acepte. Y si eres muy afortunada, y el muchacho tiene una muchísima mejor experiencia aquí que Potter mismo, tal vez Potter decidirá en siete años que tiene problemas más urgentes demandando su atención.

Los labios de Minerva se crisparon en desagrado―. ¿Y si no? ¿Nos inclinaremos ante los caprichos de otro Señor Oscuro? ¿Quisieras tomar el puesto de Director como uno de sus _incondicionales_? ¿Regresar las Artes Oscuras al plan de estudios? ¿Traer de nuevo los Imperdonables como castigo? ¿Ver a aquellos que él desaprueba reducidos a estudiantes inferiores ; aquellos cuyos linajes familiares todavía no yacen muertos por su mano?

Flitwick resopló―. ¿Deberíamos empezar a referirnos a él como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Tampoco-Nombrado también? No te hagas la tonta. Difícilmente quiere a Hogwarts como un caldo de cultivo para una nueva generación de mortífagos. Él quiere ver el colegio tan excelente como se supone que debe ser. El colegio que le prometieron a los once años y que nosotros fallamos tan rotundamente de cumplir.

La gata interna de Minerva siseó en el fondo de su mente, furiosa con el insulto a su colegio. Su ser más racional dirigió una mirada helada a su Subdirector.

―Difícilmente una tonta por no confiar en la palabra de un Señor Oscuro. Criaturas malditas, medio enloquecidas por las Artes Oscuras. Esa será su ruina, como la de todos los de su clase. Voldemort cayó. Grindelwald cayó. Así como , también, caerá Potter.

―Por cierto que lo hicieron. Ante Potter y Dumbledore respectivamente. ¿Quién lo desafiara entonces? Había dos niños de la Profecía, Minerva. Uno reina ahora como el Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña. El otro es su voz y voluntad en el Wizengamot, y uno de los de su mayor confianza. Longbottom juraría su alianza a la memoria de Voldemort antes de volverse contra Potter. ¿Granger? ¿Bones? ¿Thomas? ¿Weasley … alguno de su familia?

Minerva no respondió. Ella no necesitaba hacerlo. Los más cercanos a Potter eran tan devotos como lo habían sido los primeros partidarios de Voldemort, más allá de toda sensatez o razón. El resto... nadie presente ese día había olvidado la visión de un mago despojado de su magia en Callejón Diagon por intentar traicionar a Potter. Los alaridos todavía seguían apareciendo en las pesadillas de Minerva a veces.

Potter asesinaba, con tanta facilidad y descuido como Voldemort lo había hecho. Los peores entre sus víctimas, sin embargo, eran aquellos a quienes parecía preferir dejar vivos, sujetos a un número de hechizos horrendos que solamente podían ser productos de una mente Black. Incluso entonces, Flitwick _solidarizó_ con su causa. Se había sentido como una traición la primera vez que ella se enteró. Todavía lo sentía así la mayoría de los días.

La expresión de Flitwick se suavizó un poco, luciendo un poco más desalentado, un poco más fatigado―. Nosotros enviamos a niños a pelear nuestras guerras. Esperábamos que un niño venciera a Voldemort. Este es nuestro pago justo.

Demasiados recuerdos de muerte todavía atormentaban las pesadillas de Minerva para que ella pudiera argumentar con demasiada dureza contra esto. No cuando una cantidad de esos recuerdos eran de estudiantes asesinados, abatidos sin remordimiento, algunos de ellos demasiado jóvenes para estar luchando en lo absoluto.

―La Orden luchó. ¡Nosotros lo * _intentamos_ *, Filius!

―Lo hicimos ―estuvo de acuerdo él―, y al final eso no fue suficiente. Varios antiguos estudiantes dos años por encima y por debajo de él no ocultan su lealtad. Un número mucho mayor es por lo menos simpatizante de su causa, por cualquier número de razones. Y, tan insidioso como lo fue Voldemort en su momento más convincente, esas convicciones se han expandido. Diez años cuando mucho, y verás al primero de sus incondicionales solicitando puesto de profesor aquí. El Wizengamot es ya sea leal, comprado, aterrorizado para obedecer, o simplemente muerto. Solamente la decisión de Shacklebolt de purgar el Ministerio de elementos ofensivos antes de que Potter tomara medidas para hacerlo, le ha impedido caer tan profundamente bajo su control como el Wizengamot. Susan Bones esta en línea para convertirse en la Jefe de Aurores con el tiempo -la misma Susan Bones _que proclamó su lealtad a Potter en el Wizengamot-_ , y nadie es lo bastante tonto para discutir porque ella es una Auror excelente, y su presencia podría muy bien ponerlos bajo la protección de Potter además. Solamente Hogwarts permanece intacto. Diez años, y el primero de la prole de los Longbottom llegará a la edad de entrar a Hogwarts. Si Potter no actúa, el mismo Longbottom muy bien podría hacerlo , y con las bendiciones de su Señor.

Otra carta como la de Lupin, Minerva lo sabía. Otra decisión que hacer en una década en el futuro, mucho más cerca de lo que sonaba, y por un número de los años siguientes. Alice Longbottom sería simplemente la primera de una larga lista de estudiantes problemáticos y , a diferencia de Lupin, era poco probable que Beauxbatons fuera una alternativa aceptable para ella o su familia.

Algunos días estaba agradecida de que Albus no hubiera vivido para verlo. Algunos días se preguntaba cuan distinto habría sido si Potter no hubiese sido el más fuerte de su clase que quedara en pie. Si él no hubiese sobrevivido su segunda Maldición Asesina.

Flitwick vaciló―. Él es más Grindelwald que Voldemort. Eso es todo lo que podemos pedir. Envía la carta. Espera que el muchacho acepte.

Minerva miró la dirección una última vez. Luego llamó a la lechuza de la correspondencia que había estado esperando en lo alto de un estante y le entregó la carta.

―Edward Lupin ―le dijo ella―. Él esta en Francia. Descansa antes de regresar.

Un cabeceo y un potente golpe de alas y la lechuza se había ido, a través de la ventana abierta hacia el cielo brillante más allá.

Tal vez en siete años el mundo sería diferente. Hasta entonces ella trataría a Lupin como a cualquier otro estudiante. No como al ahijado de Potter, ni como el hijo de uno de sus estudiantes favoritos, sino simplemente como a otro estudiante.

Si él se parecía a su padrino, probablemente apreciaría esa gentileza.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: He editado todos los capítulos , esperando mejorar el formato y algunos detalles. Muchas gracias a todos.

Oh, y Elrick, muchos saludos a los de la Orden Severusiana ;) recuerdo con mucho cariño a muchos de alli.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. La trama y personajes originales pertenecen al autor del fanfic.**


End file.
